


In Irons and Gold

by EmberGlows, Hyrulehalfbreed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bill is an asshole, Dark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fae! Dipper, Human Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Pirate Bill Cipher, Pirates, Sea Monsters, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, fae! Stans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 184,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/pseuds/Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a normal day for the young fae known as Dipper ended in tragedy. Accidentally caught up in his teacher and great uncle Ford's spell, he finds himself stranded on a new island. His wings underdeveloped; he can't fly home, and doesn't even know where that is. It might have been better if he had been dropped in the ocean and drowned, when he soon discovers that the island he landed on...  is the treasure hold for a certain bunch of human pirates. Will Dipper be able to survive in the grasp of this insane captain known as Bill Cipher? Can his family save him, or will he end up developing an attachment to the cruel captain and his crew of freaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazuli Tragedy

Ford hummed softly as his wings flickered unconsciously behind him in thought, it was just a routine spell that he performed once every month or so. Something that just helped to unclutter the island that the fairies called home. In the center of the circle, which he had drawn with ground purple sandstone, was a pile of branches torn off by a passing storm and other debris that had no purpose. Their sanctuary was protected by a spell from all outside forms being able to find it, only a fae could sense where it was. Now he was going to send this crap to a random location. Didn't matter where it went long as it was gone. He stepped away, maroon and burgundy colored wings starting to glow as magic flowed through the elder fae as he chanted softly, extending his hand towards the mess he let the magic burst forth. Heart stopping when he heard the sound, hoping that it was nothing. After all, he was sure that the boy was busy with something with his twin today.

Dipper had been disappointed when Mabel had left him for her friends; he had wanted to try racing with her this morning. After all, their wings were still growing, and even though Mabel's were barely larger, she still insisted it made her better - he'd wanted to disprove that. Either way, she had left him with a hurried goodbye, and so - a bit dejectedly - Dipper set off in search of his Great Uncle Ford. He was sure Ford must be doing something interesting that would keep his mind occupied! Perhaps Ford might even have something for him to do, being his teacher and all.

The island was hot and muggy as Dipper trekked along, sometimes having to take a few steps instead of flying - much to his embarrassment; but his wings simply weren't big enough to carry him long distances like Ford's. His wings were a deep azure blue, shot through with slights inlays of lapis lazuli and gold that shimmered when they caught the sun. Pointed ears stuck out under the mop of fluffy brown hair that called his head home, listening to sounds of the nature that surrounded him. His clothing was also practical for the tropical weather of his home. The shirt was a creamy white, loose and flowing with cuffed sleeves and a laced up collar. His pants fell mid-calf, and were black in color - although, if caught in the right light snatches of blue seemed to glitter there in the weaving. His feet were bare; though sometimes when he had to step down when his wings couldn't carry him any longer he wished he still had the fine leather shoes he used to wear, but no, to wear shoes was to show that one wasn't able to properly fly and was still a child. One his upper right arm was a gold circlet, the metal spinning and weaving in beautiful looping designs and at the center of it hung his alchemic symbol, colored blue and shining proudly in the sun's glow, jingling softly with each step he took.

But where could Ford be? Dipper wandered deeper and deeper for a long while into the almost jungle-like forest of the island, and as he drew closer to its uninhabited center, he could just feel the brush of magic taking place there. Curious, he moved even closer and peeked through the trees, finally finding his great uncle. But what was he doing, exactly?

Fear and surprise made the older man’s wings flare outward in their full glory, an instinctual tactic used by the fae to make themselves look bigger and more threatening. Gold lines rippled across the red toned wings, almost making them look like the inverse of flesh as the pale lines looked like veins. While most fae could use magic, ones that had a greater affinity and ability to use it were born with some kind of marker from birth, such as Stanford having six fingers on each hand and Dipper having a constellation on his forehead in the shape of the big dipper. While the boy hadn’t said anything yet, the magical signature that each fae had, practically ‘spoke’ to each other, letting them know when they were close to another. Ford couldn’t cut off the spell once it had begun and Dipper’s curiosity was what would damn him. When Stanford didn’t greet him, the younger must have thought it necessary to come closer. The spell immediately picked up on the foreign signature and assumed that it was part of the load being teleported away. An invisible force seemed to wrap around Dipper like a snake and with a jerk, pulled the youth into the center of the magic circle.

The blue eyes that were behind thick glasses were filled with horror and sadness as Ford yelled over the roar of magic, “I’m sorry, don’t worry… I-I’ll fix this! Just stay where you land!” Then with a sharp cracking sound both the debris and the brunet disappeared from sight. The shattering sound from the magic might as well have come from the old man's heart as well. He needed to get back to his alchemy lab and scurry for where Dipper fell, get the council to grant him leave of the island, tell… oh gods he had to tell his family. He just prayed that he didn’t drop Dipper into the ocean… After all, fairies couldn’t swim.

___

Dipper didn't know what had happened, and awoke disoriented. Ford had been practicing a spell, he'd been jerked forward and his birthmark had burned... But then everything had gone dark, and it felt as though he was shrinking and expanding all at once. When he opened his eyes, everything hurt, and he allowed himself a groan. He was sitting in a pile of junk; that was the only thing he understood about his surroundings. The rest was confusing. It seemed as though he was in another forest, but this one seemed different. All the trees were wrong, the temperature was off, no lilting birdsong permeated the leaves. _Great Uncle Ford said to stay here_ , he thought in a daze, rubbing his aching head. For the rest of that day, he remained sitting atop that pile of debris, and even fell asleep.

Eventually though, his hunger and thirst won over the next morning and so he left to forage for supplies. Despite his best efforts though, nothing crossed his path, and a bit desperately he noted how the second night grew darker more quickly than he had expected. The forest grew more ominous; he couldn't find his way back to the original spot. Lost and starving, he fell into a restless sleep, only for the same thing to happen the next morning. Finally, sometime the next evening, Dipper thought he heard voices somewhere. He hoped it wasn't another hallucination, and stumbled forward. The tree line behind him, he now fell on a beach and wondered what type of wingless fairies stood in front of him, before he collapsed, exhausted.

White sand swayed and scattered under the heavy boots of the pirates as they departed from their skids, held between two hulking men was a large chest, this was going to be the tenth one that they buried on this little island that the nefarious captain William “Bill” Cipher claimed as his own. Every few months of plundering ships and ports, the crew would take a tenth of their loot and bury it for safekeeping for when times grew rough. Whether it be for needed repairs, paying off some navy assholes, or what have you, it was nice to have some back up doubloons and riches.

He set the dark haired youth known as Robbie to be the digger, punishment for whining earlier about having to take the night watch in the crow’s nest. Should teach the little brat some manners. He had been getting a lot of young ones recently when he went recruiting, but that was fine, the younger the better for him to teach the best way to gut a rich pig and instill a healthy amount of fear and respect towards him. A luscious red captain’s coat covered a more worn white undershirt and black pants, left eye covered by a triangular black patch, while the right was a startling blue. White teeth glinted in the light, polished by chewing on certain leaves. A black pirate hat decorated with huge white feathers and golden trimmings called his head home but blond locks still peeked out from under it. Skin a golden bronze in color from long days in the sun and unknown heritage. Golden decorated his ears and coat. All the gold and beautifying of his appearance was just a façade for the ugly ruthlessness and cruelty he was known for. His ship the Illuminati was not one that one wanted see on the horizon, as it was usually their last.

Bill sighed blissfully at the memories before he heard one of his mates clear his throat next to him. "Uh... Captain, dawg, I think there's a kid over there." His eyes quickly followed where the portlier young man pointed, thinking for a moment he might be hallucinating because of the heat. But there was indeed a small form just at the tree line. A hand went to hold onto the rapier at his side, motioning for a handful of men to follow him. A glimmer seemed to come off the child before Bill took in the appendages attached to the creature’s back and the sharp points to his ears. A grin soon split his face as he spoke, “Well, well, well, look what we got here.”

Some of his crew flinched back as they realized what they were seeing wasn’t a trick of their eyes. A fae, beat up for sure, but alive. Bill crouched beside the head of the small figure, flipping the fae carefully onto his back before pulling out a flask from his belt. He smirked, well this would be a fun wakeup call! He ordered Soos away to retrieve something as he brought the container to the pale pink lips… Then dumped the scorching rum into the lad’s mouth.

Dipper coughed and spluttered, eyes widening in shock at the burning sensation now lodged in his throat. He feebly tried to shove it away, but the hands were insistent, and upon realizing that it was liquid, Dipper immediately began to guzzle it down instead, ignoring the scorch it left in its wake. He was so thirsty, after all. He thought he heard a dark chuckle and mention of greediness. With surprise, blinking the setting sun out of his eyes, he glanced up and was greeted by the sight of a towering, scarlet-colored... thing looming over him.

Dipper squeaked in shock and bolted backwards, his feeble wings instinctively trying to hover him back to the safety of the tree line. All too easily, though, he was grabbed and pulled back. His head whipped back and forth, brain much clearer now that he had drank whatever that liquid was, and he noted a knot of others some ways down the beach, and a grand ship floating in the blue sea. "L-Let me go," Dipper stuttered out. "Or else m-my uncle will be mad!" The man inspected him but didn't answer, and Dipper felt himself start to grow flustered. Was Great Uncle Ford even here? Did his family even know where he was? "Who are y-you?" he asked, voice cracking in barely contained panic.

It had been easy, ridiculously easy to grab hold of the child’s wrist before he could escape, dragging the small brunet back to him. Bill wrapped his arms tight around the fairy’s waist, trapping the boy’s arms to his sides. It was an odd feeling the rapid, panicked taps against his sides and chest as the wings tried to flap for some kind of escape. However, they found none. This was too good to be true, but perhaps the universe was rewarding Cipher for being such a black soul and a scourge to humanity. After all, why else would he be granted this adorable, mystic creature?! His grin widened as the fairy strained his head back to look at the pirate captain’s face. Then again, his expression faltered slightly as he registered the other’s words. An uncle? Well that might be trouble, while this fairy might be young and easy to handle, an older one… He shuddered to remember the stories of the power an enraged fairy had. He didn’t feel like getting ripped apart. No thank you.

Still he wondered if the brunet was telling the truth, after all, if he had a guardian with him, shouldn’t this little one be in much better shape? Not scratched up, malnourished, dehydrated, and weak? Either way, they needed to get out of here and not take their chances. Bill shouted out, inwardly chuckling as the other shrunk back, right he must have sensitive ears compared to humans. “Oi, ‘ell stitch heart to stop digging and put ‘he chest back on the skid. We’re leaving!” Oh, it was grand to see his men jumping to follow his orders, Robbie clawing his way out of the hole he just dug with a disgruntled expression. Soos was running back towards the captain with his fiery redheaded first mate in tow, a woman yes, but she did her job well enough with some goading. Apparently the larger man had told her what was happening on the beach when he went to grab Bill's requested box.

The buck toothed man child huffed and puffed with exertion as he stopped before Bill, “I-I got it captain!” The box in his hand was beautifully crafted, made of rich dark wood and covered in complex symbols carved deep into it. But it was what was inside that mattered. He chuckled as Soos opened the lid revealing what seemed like simple shackles and chain, but were really so much more, “Hey boys, how many of y‘ur mothers told you tales of faes and iron?” Instantly the boy started to squirm even more wildly in his grasp.

Iron, a metal that sucked away magic and left fae defenseless, something they could never escape from without the help of something not of their ilk, like a human.

If Dipper had been panicked before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. All that registered when the too-loud voices spoke was that iron would be used on him. Iron, which would make his freedom a mere daydream, if he was ensnared in it. Even Great Uncle Ford would be helpless to find and free him if he was shackled in the irons.

Seeing white, he bucked and desperately tried to pry out of the human's firm and unrelenting hold. His elbows managed a few blows to the human's torso, but he knew they were weak when the blond merely chuckled and jerked his head to the others. The redheaded female nodded, taking the cuffs from the bigger human and stepping forward. Dipper's captor pinned his lower body and forced his wrists together, just under his wings, snarling for the other human to hurry. "Sorry, man," the woman chuckled insincerely as she brought the shackles forward and clasped them around Dipper's bony wrists.

The sensation was unlike anything Dipper had ever felt. It was worse than the warning stories he and Mabel had been told by their parents when they were young. It was worse than how Ford had described the technicalities of iron to their race. It made his small wings feel as though they were now made of lead, and all his limbs heavier than boulders. He swayed and went limp in the human's grasp. It was useless now to struggle, really. Perhaps if he cooperated they would free him sooner, and he would be reunited with his family once more.

"I suggest, Captain," the redhead continued, stepping back a bit smugly and handing the blond an iron key for the shackles. Dipper wearily filed that away for later. Only the human that held the key could have a degree of control over him. "That we return to the ship, before he dies. He looks pretty close, and we could use all the good luck we can get, going where we're going tomorrow."

"Agreed, red," Bill answered, his own chest light and practically giddy, the opposite of his new possession. He hooked one of his arms underneath the fairy's knees, lifting to carry the boy bridal style as he gave the sharp order for the rest of the crew to get on the skids so they could return. The boy was lighter, much lighter than he ever imagined a creature of his size could be. Perhaps the fae had hollow bones that allowed them to fly like birds, even though their wings resembled more of insects then fowl. However, that wasn’t important at the moment as he trudged towards the skid. They would need to get water and food into the other before he keeled over.

Probably the best place to keep the boy was in his cabin, didn’t need any handsy crew on his new pet. Perhaps get an iron cage commissioned somewhere to keep him in. Many such plans fluttered in the captain’s mind as he settled on the bench, as the oars slapped the water he finally noticed the trembling of the body in his arms. He dipped his head to ask into the pointed ear, “What’s the matter fairy, ‘fraid of a little water?”

Dipper gasped at being addressed so abruptly, and jumped in the human's hold. He was being coddled like a child, and he hated it. "N-No," he stuttered out in a whisper, trying to school his features into that of what he hoped would be similar to indifference. "It's just w-water." Great Uncle Ford had told him, if he ever met a human, to give them no secrets. He must trust no one in this situation. There was a reason his kind had survived for so long, after all - because the fae never divulged anything about their kind to outsiders, especially humans. Humans were fickle, and violent; the fairies would be enslaved and slaughtered in a heartbeat.

Speaking of heartbeats, Dipper hoped his own wasn't giving him away. It was pounding quickly, an instinctual evolutionary process of his kind that warned him whenever he was dangerously close to a large body of water. He hoped it'd be better once he was safely on the ship, that loomed ever closer.

"R'ight," the blond answered with a small smirk, watching as ropes were attached to the ends of the skid and lifted higher until they were abreast with the railing of the Illuminati. Easily he stepped over the railing even with his charge, boots slamming solidly onto the freshly polished wood. The rest of his crew eagerly moved forward to get a look at the creature in their captain’s arms, but still staying out of reach, not risking punishment when that familiar possessive gleam was in that bright blue orb. He set the fairy on his feet, though still kept a firm arm around the brunette’s waist so he didn’t fall over in his weakened state and the pull downwards by the weight of the irons, “Now then, welcome to your new home, the Illuminati.” He gave the boy a rough shake on the shoulder, laughing as the other almost fell flat on his face only to be pulled back up into a standing position the last second.

“Now men, why don’t we give our newest ‘member’ a Bill Cipher crew welcome.” Instantly as roar of sound came from the collected pirates as they pounded their feet, screamed and jeered, all sounding like mad men and to be part of Bill’s crew you had to be at least partly so. The noise seemed too much for the fairy as tears glistened in the brunet’s eyes, clearly unable to stand the volume, but unable to escape it or even cover his ears because of the shackles. Finally, Bill raised a hand to cut off the noise, smirking as he asked, “Now then, what’s your name little fella?”

Dipper swayed a little on the spot, unused to the rocking of a ship. He was exhausted, and nervous at being surrounded not only by humans, but a large body of water itself. When he didn't answer right away, the blond gave him another shove and he gasped. "D-Dipper," he answered, voice small. There was a pause, before the assembled crew burst in boisterous laughter. "Dipper?" The redheaded woman said incredulously. "Must be some fairy name!" Blushing slightly even in spite of the situation, Dipper bristled and felt his wings weakly raise in indignation. These humans were horrible. He wanted to go home. Tight-lipped, he refused to elaborate. The captain was laughing himself, and Dipper watched his features swim in and out of focus. Everything around him was getting blurry, and he fought to stay standing upright.

Bill felt the boy trying to pull away, but a quick glance made him realize that it wasn’t because ‘Dipper’ was trying to escape, it was because he was teetering where he stood. He huffed slightly as he knew that it was unlikely that the fairy would even be able to walk more than a few feet. Giving a dramatic sigh he lifted the boy up in the same position as before, getting some wolf whistles in response from his crew. His eyeteeth glinted in the light at the commotion before calling to Soos, “Bring a plate of food to my cabin and a small barrel of water. Bring a bit of everything, not sure what these things eat. Don’t need our new good luck charm dying on us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay everyone a new BillDip story, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and are eager to see what happens to poor Dipper next
> 
> EmberGlows: Please realize that most of my parts were written in sleep-deprived spurts on my end.... But quite sadistic spurts, might I add ;) Mwahaha, enjoy it and let us know what y'all think!!
> 
> If you want to see more or are excited for our favorite golden asshole please comment it motivates us!~


	2. Garnet It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, this will give you a small taste of how dark this fic can be, hope you enjoy

 With those parting words to his crew the captain spun on his heel and pushed through the door that separated the deck from the short hallway that lead to his quarters. He kicked open the door to his lodge, the walls were covered in glittering collections of this and that from ships and lands all across the world. He had a new one to add to his collection, but he couldn’t exactly hang it on the wall… well he could, but not right now he decided.

 A desk covered in maps and books with a large plush chair sat before a huge set of firmly locked windows and to the side was a private bathroom and washing area. Then there was his large queen sized bed covered in rare gold and red silks. Which was where he dropped the fairy, careful to not make him land awkwardly on his wings. He definitely needed to do more research on this particular creature. He was used to sea monsters and sirens, not… fae.

“Come on kid, you’re not falling asleep on me yet right?”

Dipper was exhausted, but still hated being coddled. When this captain had hoisted him up again and garnered that kind of reaction from the crew, he still blushed all the way to the blond's quarters. His flush turned as scarlet as the bed-sheets the human dropped him onto, and Dipper surreptitiously tried to sidle away, only to be jerked back.

"No," Dipper bit out, inspecting the collections adorning the walls. It glimmered in the light of the setting sun streaming in from the large windows, and Dipper gulped. This man was a collector; and he, for one, did not want to be collected. "And I'm not a kid," he continued a bit stubbornly, protesting.  The blond was inspecting him intently, prodding at his wings. Dipper jerked away. "Who're you, anyway? What do you want with me?" Changing tact, he tried to look as innocent as possible. "I'm not any use to someone like you, anyway. You may as well let me go." He smiled, the image soon ruined though when his stomach rumbled loudly. 

“Not a kid hmm? Could have fooled me, but if you say you ain’t then I feel even less bad about what I have planned for you, not that I had much regret in the first place. Maybe a spoonful,” Bill spoke with a grin as he caught the edge of one wing, pulling it firmly, but carefully as far out as possible. The appendage shone in the light and it was certainly beautiful, made him want to tear it off right then and there and hang it from the ceiling so it could decorate the room even more with scattered, colorful light. He’d definitely have to find out if a fairy could grow back his wings or at least pieces of it! Hell, he could even sell them if he wished. He didn't know how aging worked in fae, but he knew they could live hundreds of years in theory. Still this one from the way he acted was definitely a child.

He turned his head to focus on the question that Dipper had asked twice now, “Aww, weren’t you listening during the introduction?Or are you soft in the head so you don’t pay attention to details?” He watched as the brunet practically puffed up in indignation, reminding him of an offended baby bird, “Heh heh, the name’s Bill, Bill Cipher, pirate captain of the ship Illuminati. Murderer of hundreds, maybe a thousand I don’t keep track, looter, rioter, all that grand stuff.”

He watched as the colored washed out of the boy’s face making him chuckle, seemed the other could blush and pale as well as any other human. “As for what I want with you, well there’s a superstition among sailors that faes bring good luck and prosperity. You can use magic right? Well I’d love to use it, image throwing stupid fools off the ships to the sharks without even being onboard!” A cackle rose from him as he continued to lean over the bed to tower over the fae, “Even if I can’t have that, I have you and you’re trophy enough hmm?”

"I'm not stupid, you know," Dipper muttered grumpily in response to the 'soft in the head' jab, swatting the captain's hands away. He was scared, sure, but it was a jittery kind of fear. The fear that made you alert and hypersensitive of every horrible possibility that could happen to you. How could he push this guy's buttons? Try and make him feel uneasy as well? "One just tends to forget a name as common as yours when they're taken hostage."

It was a cheap shot, but seemed to have some effect on the blond, whose teeth gritted. "Besides," Dipper continued, a bit airily. "You silly humans believe any superstition that gets thrown at you. I can't use magic any more than you can, Captain," he lied, spitting out the title. "And even if you think I'm trophy e-enough," his voice cracked a bit on the last word, that jittery fear slipping through, and Dipper hastily tried to cover it on as he hurriedly pressed on with more bravado. "Then you're even stupider than the rest of your kind."

Bill's jaw clenched, and his eye just dared the fairy to continue.

Dipper did, but dropped his gaze as he pressed on, a bit more petulantly than before. "My family will be coming for me soon, and you do not want to anger the fae. It'll be the last thing you do; I promise you that." That was a half-truth, really. Of course Great Uncle Ford would be angry, but there wasn't much he'd be able to do about Dipper's current predicament. All Dipper could do now was hope against hope that this Bill wouldn't call him out on his bluff, and maybe even just let him go back to that island he had been stranded on.

Bill grit his teeth, single eye flashing in rage before he took a slow breath in and then let it out through his nose. Then that grin was back in place as he leaned away slightly, rocking back on his heels as he pulled a dagger out of its spot at his waist. He tossed the blade lazily from hand to hand as he spoke, “Your family coming to the rescue ‘ey? Well I’ll get to bind them in irons as well then, or strike them down with gun or cannon fire. How much do you think a live fairy is worth compared to a dead one? I don’t think it’d be that much of a difference, I can harvest their wings, skin, everything, sell it bit by bit until all their pieces are scattered about the world.” He pointed the tip of the blade at the bound boy’s throat, “I could do that to you too, ya know? How about the pretty left wing in the Philippines and the right lowest one in England?”

“Sailors are a suspicious throng, sure, but I’m sure they’d just love to have their way with you for a night, should I throw you to my men, let them have their jollies, they’ve been SO lonely since we haven’t been to port in a while.” He'd make the other fear him.

Dipper was now trembling and Bill could practically taste his terror on his tongue, then he pounced forward, pinning the brat to the bed on his back, painfully pushing the shackled wrists into the bed as he settled himself on top of the fairy’s hips, bringing the blade to hover above Dipper’s sternum, “My name is forgetful huh? Well how about I carve it into your skin so you don’t forget it?” He leaned down to whisper, "You shouldn't try to lie to a pirate pine tree." The name coming to mind when he noticed the golden circlet around the other's right upper arm decorated with a blue version of the tree.

Dipper had no idea what a pine tree was or why he was being called one, but he'd take anything if it meant getting the pirate captain off him. It was starting to sink in quite fast now just how powerless he was. He was at this sadistic human's mercy, and didn't know what would happen. "T-That won't be nece-necessary," he stuttered out, feeling his body betray him and start to shake. "Bill Cipher," he tacked on for good measure in a squeak when the blond just nicked his sternum with the knife threateningly.

"None of that'll b-be necessary, I-I promise!" Dipper tried to backpedal now, eyes trained on the path of the knife as it traced up his chest and over his shoulder to tap his armband. It held his alchemic symbol, and seeing it sent a longing pang through Dipper's heart. The metallic tings punctured the otherwise silent air, heavy with tension and Dipper's own heaving chest.

He wished he was home again; that this was all just a bad dream. "P-Please... Don't hurt me..." He tried again, the words barely audible. "I'll be good, I pr-promise."

His wings were folded and cramped painfully under him, and the shackles dug further into his lower back, leaving what felt like slight welts at the prolonged contact. He hissed in pain as Bill readjusted above him, cocky gaze thinking it all over.

“You know I was being a really gracious host, ordered water and food for you, let you be on a soft bed instead of the brig, gave you some pretty iron gifts. You return the gesture with threats and insults, how disappointing, you really don’t have that purity and innocence that the stories tell of,” he grinned as he pulled the knife away returning it to its sheath, “But don’t worry I’ll destroy whatever meager amount of that inside of you soon enough anyway.”

He reached over to the side pulling a large jewelry box onto the bed, humming a cheery tone as he looked through it finally pulling out a necklace that looked to be silver, but he knew the fairy could tell it was iron, pulling the key for Dipper’s shackles out of his pocket he hooked it to the chain and wrapped it around his own neck. Tauntingly in plain sight of his prisoner. “You know what, I think I want you calling me ‘master’ Cipher or Bill. At least until I think you’ve learned your place.”

Finally, he slid off of the young male, but soon moved to sit against the headboard of his bed, pulling Dipper with him so he sat in his lap, “We’ll see just how good of a pet and trophy you can be hmm? You pretty little thing.” His eye flickered to the door when a knock sounded on it, giving the order to come in, the lumbering form of Soos appeared, placing a large platter of food on the bed beside the captain and fae and a barrel with a large ladle and a couple cups on the nightstand, reporting quickly that the anchor had been lifted and they were setting sail on their planned route.

Dipper shuddered at the sadism-laced promise that left Bill's lips, and felt even more dismayed as he watched the key be threaded to an iron chain and slipped around his captor's neck. And 'Master'? As if. Fae were proud by nature, and Dipper had to hurriedly quash that more rebellious part of himself down when he was pulled onto the captain's lap.

At this, Dipper spluttered and blushed furiously, but bit his tongue and managed to not say anything else he'd regret. _Just play along,_ he thought repetitively, even as his wings were pressed to Bill's chest, and his shackled hands were pressed to his stomach. He could feel the rise and fall of each breath, and flinched when a new human entered the room.

The thought of _Where are we going?_ was quickly put out of Dipper's mind at the sight of food. Food and water; so close yet so far. Dipper felt his mouth water, and his stomach grumbled even louder than it had before. He felt Bill's chuckle vibrate throughout his entire frame, being pressed so close and all. Proper manners dictated that he thank this human for food, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Although, Dipper noted Bill grab his right wing and tug ever so slightly, barely enough to be uncomfortable, and he blanched. That captain knew what he was doing; it was a warning. Dipper cleared his throat and managed a breathless thank you to the larger man, who grinned sheepishly. The hand behind him released his wing, and he breathed out a small sigh of relief.

The large man shuffled his feet nervously at the side of the bed, making a blond eyebrow raise as Bill pulled off his own hat to throw it on the desk, letting blond locks fall free and the triangle shaped eye patch be covered by his bangs, “What ‘ou want question mark? You just gonna stand there?” Question Mark had been the name that Bill gave the man-child for the fact that having no pirating experience before joining Bill’s crew he constantly asked questions. Most of the crew were referred to by nicknames by the captain rather than their actual names unless matters were serious.

Soos jumped slightly, twiddling his thumbs as he finally spoke, “I know it’s ah, not really my place to ask, but I was a wonderin’ what you are going to do with th- “The man frowned before continuing, “What you were going to do with Dipper. I don’t know much about sailor tales, I mean all I’m really good for is fixin’ and liftin’ things, and also pushing people off the side of the ship during battle. You’re not going to kill the little guy right?” Bill almost curled his lip in distaste at the compassion that Soos managed to cling to after being onboard the ship for over a year now. But maybe he could use him to his advantage.

“Don’t worry so much, as long as the fairy behaves himself, then no harm more than necessary will come to him, right Dipper?” the question was directed to the boy that gave a hasty nod and Soos’s face seemed to beam, excusing himself finally and shutting the door behind him.

“There, now that that’s taken care of, how about you tell me what you eat?” on the platter was a range of different foods, bread, rice, beans, pickled vegetables, fruit, dried meat, and some incredibly fresh meat. He didn’t think fairies were vegetarian seeing as Dipper did have some prominent canine teeth like a human. Still Dipper would have to accept being hand fed by the captain.

Dipper salivated at the options, a slight frown creasing his face. Some of the food he hadn't encountered before, but he was so hungry that he'd eat anything. "Doesn't matter," he mumbled out, almost absentmindedly. "Meat's harder to come by though, where I'm from."

He blinked at that, and pressed on, changing the topic. "Fairies do need their hands to eat, though." His voice was kept in check, barely. All he wanted to do was have it drip sarcasm, but he held back, hoping it came out as meek and sincere. He jingled the shackles at that, but winced when they chafed his reddening skin further. Great Uncle Ford had warned him years ago that iron would weaken their kind, but not permanently injure or kill them - at least he could be thankful for that. It was still exhausting to put up with that discomfort, though.

Bill said nothing, and merely reached for the tray, bringing it closer to the pair, a grin splitting his face all the while. He whistled a tune as he picked up a piece of meat, and Dipper felt his stomach drop when no move was made to unshackle his bonds.

"Open up," Bill almost sang, but Dipper kept his lips stubbornly closed in pride. The captain shrugged, knowing the other could feel the motion against his own back, teasingly he brought the piece of meat to his own mouth, eating it with a sound of pleasure. The fairy's stomach almost roared with protest. However, Bill pretended he didn’t hear it, reaching down to the plate again to devour another slice of freshly cooked meat, the animal was only alive an hour or so ago. He thought over his pet’s words, fairies ate meat but it was hard to come by. He wondered what kind of land that Dipper came from, it seemed that the island they had found him on was obviously not his home. How he ended up there, the blond was curious.

There was a small sound of defeat that escaped the fairy’s lips, his shoulders sagging as he finally gave a small plead for food, probably fearing that the captain really would eat it all if he didn’t speak up. Bill grinned as he fed the fairy first some fruit and vegetables. A punishment for refusing the first time was to not immediately get the mouthwatering meat. Holding a cup of water to Dipper’s lips he let the boy drink deeply before finally offering a piece of meat. Watching as the brunet’s eyes closed in pleasure at the taste, and swallowed it quickly, obviously wanting more. Which Bill provided, asking as he held the next piece, “So you like tortoise meat hmm, guess you might have some sea faring spirit in you after all.”

"Tortoise?" Dipper thought about it, chewing the meat. "I suppose it tastes good," he murmured, choosing to ignore the sea comment, adamant against letting Bill somehow find out he couldn't swim. Dipper had a feeling that would give Bill a lot of leverage over him, and so he kept his lips shut except for when he allowed food in. Another time, he might've been squeamish at exactly how fresh this meat tasted, but frankly he was too tired to care very much. He sighed as he was fed more and more, Bill alternating between the meat and other items. Everything tasted so well, and Dipper wasn't sure if it was simply because he was so hungry.

He wondered why that human earlier - Question Mark, Bill had inexplicably called him - had been so nice to him. Certainly nicer than the rest of the pirates. Certainly nicer than his captain, who smirked as he fed Dipper another grape. Dipper scrunched his face as he swallowed that one down; it had been sour. Bill chuckled lowly at that and licked his own fingers.

Now that he was full, Dipper wished he'd be separated from the human. He had not untensed from this new position, and his muscles were starting to cramp from the awkwardness of holding himself so stiff. "What now?" He asked woodenly, forcing his voice to stay calm in the quiet of the cabin. Night had fallen some time ago, and all Dipper wanted to do now was sleep.

“Now?” Bill echoed, his chin resting on top of the fairy’s head now that the platter was empty and put on the floor. If he listened closely he could hear only the sound of the usual patrols on the deck, not the usually partying, no the crew knew they needed to be well rested for tomorrow. Still the rocking of the waves was peaceful and familiar. It almost made him want to sleep as well. But damned if he would let the dirty brat under his covers, there was his next move.

He pushed the fairy off of him and moved into the connecting bathroom, disappearing for a while before returning, happy to see that Dipper hadn’t dared to leave the bed. “Now, you get a bath, you smell bad Pine Tree.” Who knew when the last time this kid met soap was.

There was that fear that covered Dipper’s face and Bill blinked before bounding forward the same time the fae jumped off the bed. Catching the other by the waist before he could get very far, “Ah, ah ah, that was pretty stupid you know that right? It’s just a bath. Honestly, THIS is what makes you crack?” It was laughable, so Bill did.

"I-I smell perfectly fine, I'm sure," Dipper protested weakly. Bill simply clucked his tongue and pulled him towards the adjoining room. More desperate now, Dipper struggled and tried his best to jerk out of the captain's firm tugging. "P-Please no!" he stuttered out when Bill shoved him on the bathroom floor. With no hand available to break his fall, Dipper landed hard on his side and glanced back up at Bill pleadingly. The blond wasn't having any of it, and stepped closer.

In pure desperation, Dipper curled in on himself as best as he could, whimpering. "M-" He felt sick, every cell in his body seeming to protest what he was forcing himself to say. "Master," he gasped out, finally, after a few false starts. "Master Cipher, please no."

Bill paused at that, but Dipper didn't dare peek up. His gaze stayed on the shiny black boots in his line of vision. The left one tapped sharply, and Dipper flinched. "I d-don't... Like being submerged in water." He made sure the reasoning was worded in a way that hopefully didn't let Bill know how bad the fae's aversion to water truly was.

Bill was at a crossroads of sorts, on one hand he should reward the other for using the proper term for him, on the other the kid needed a bath. He pursed his lips in thought before kneeling down on the floor of the bathroom, noting how harsh and fast that the fae was breathing, almost to the point of hyperventilating and making himself pass out. Honestly, it was ridiculous, but at the same time Bill had something that he could use against his new pet if he misbehaved. He didn’t like water, interesting. Though in a way, it made perfect sense, for many insects if they got their wings wet it was a death sentence and made them easy picking for predators because they couldn’t fly away.

Finally he made his decision, moving to pin the other in place he unlatched the chain that connected the two shackles together, this allowed him to pull Dipper’s shirt and vest off without having to cut them off. He reattached the chain and went about removing the boy’s pants and undergarments. As he forced the brunet back into a sitting position, did he notice something. He moved his hand forward to wipe a few of the tears streaming down the boy’s face. “I’m not gonna make you get in the tub, I’ll give you a fucking sponge bath, happy?”

Even in spite of who was doing this to him, Dipper felt himself relax slightly at the words. _It seemed a bit silly_ , he thought to himself as Bill threw his clothes to the far side of the room with a disgusted look, _To work myself into a panic - but I really hate water._

Now that the fairy was completely naked and exposed before this human, he realized just how in dire straits he really was. This captain could do anything he wanted, and Dipper would be powerless to stop him. It was a strange feeling, not being able to fly away if he needed to escape.

Bill grabbed a sponge off the nearby tub's rim and dipped it in the water, returning soon after. The sounds of their breathing - Dipper's slowing down, thankfully - intermingled with the dripping of the sponge, and the slight scratching noise it made as it was dragged across Dipper's skin. The blond seemed enraptured as he sponged, refilling it with water every so often. His eyes lingered across Dipper's scattered freckles on the pale skin. Dipper expected it was strange to see flesh so unmarred; the captain's own was potmarked and scarred heavily from what little Dipper could see. He tensed and exhaled shakily as Bill worked his way down, and the human smirked, wordlessly avoiding a certain part of Dipper's anatomy, starting at the thighs instead.

Long minutes passed, and his wings were left for last. "No water," Dipper murmured tentatively, almost sorry to break the silence that had fallen. The situation didn't seem as bad when everything was quiet. "You're supposed to just wipe them down. Air them out."

Bill hummed thoughtfully, poking where they connected to his back a bit too hard. Dipper flinched. "They're sensitive," he explained hoarsely, not sure as to whether he should be speaking. Was this considered talking out of turn? Bill hummed and stroked, more softly this time, and the fairy let out a trembling sigh in spite of himself.

Bill blinked his one eye at the sound that the fairy made, tilting his head slightly as he stroked the area where wing met flesh again. Smirking as he noticed the way the boy bit into his own bottom lip to try and keep himself from making noise. Yes, sensitive indeed it would seem. He took the sponge again and dabbed a little soap on it, a luxury for certain, but he hated when either he or his crew smelled. No, captain Cipher had the cleanest lot of pirates in the sea, probably why they were healthier and more content than most as well. Maybe losing one eye made his sense of smell stronger, who knew and Bill honestly didn’t care.

The fairy was adorably shy with how he tensed and flinched when the sponge traveled downwards, seemed that Dipper wasn’t so innocent and thought the worst of what the pirate could do to him according the little side glares. Well the brunet was right of course, but he’d save that for a different night, when he didn’t think there was as much a chance of Dipper throwing up because the amount of food he ate after obviously going on little for a while.

Taking a dry soft towel, the blond moved to gently wipe over the glittering wings, interested in the dust that came from them, but holding his tongue for the moment. He’d grill the kid later, he had so many questions about the boy himself and his race. Finally, he toweled the boy dry and forced Dipper back to his feet. “Let’s get you to bed now hmm pine tree?” As he pulled the stumbling lad behind him back into his quarters he wondered with a chuckle how long it would take poor Dipper to realize he’d be sharing a bed.

Dipper blushed softly at the soft noises he couldn't help himself from making as Bill cleaned his wings with more gentleness than he had ever seen the captain use that evening. The gossamer film of them twitched as they were stroked, and he heard Bill chuckle when he was finished. They still felt leadened down and heavy from the iron that remained encircled around his wrists, but Dipper suppose this was the best they could feel under the circumstances, so didn't complain.

As Bill washed the rest of his body, Dipper worried at his lip, tensing. This human could do anything he wanted, and he'd be unable to stop him or fight back or flee. It was terrifying to think about, and Dipper gratefully felt his heart rate go down when Bill moved away to return the sponge and towel to their spots by the bath. He was safe, he thought. ...Well, for now, anyway.

Then Bill was leading him out of the bathroom. "M-My clothes?" He asked meekly when they were left behind. With nothing but a smirk, Bill crossed over to his wardrobe, flung open its doors, and then returned with a black pair of pants. Dipper huffed, but allowed the blond to pull them on him, stiffening as they settled around his hips and Bill's gaze lingered there. The fabric was softer than anything he had worn before, and far too clingy for his tastes.

The captain straightened up and pushed him lightly into a sitting position on a side of the bed. Dipper's eyes widened at the realization that the blond expected him to sleep there - with him, and he felt his face grow hot again. "I can sleep on the floor, it's no trouble," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Anything to not be pressed against the human for the whole night - Dipper doubted he'd get a wink of sleep at that prolonged presence, no matter how tired he was now. Besides, he had seen out of the corner of his eye how Bill's gaze lingered over his form. He didn't trust this human; didn't want to be in a vulnerable position around him, leaving him open to do whatever he wanted to Dipper with no resistance.

Bill rolled his eye, ignoring Dipper’s ‘suggestion' before giving a long loud sigh as he flopped onto the other side of the bed, his tall lanky body stretching to let his fingers touch the headboard and his toes point towards the bottom of the bed. Uncaring about how he appeared to the fairy, the blond wriggled in place until he managed to pull himself out of the thick red coat and then his boots and socks. Letting the clothing fall off the side of the bed, he’d take care of them in the morning. By that he meant just put them back on, well maybe not the socks, that’s probably make his feet itch like the plague.

Only once that was done, did he address the boy that watched him with large round eyes, then almost instantly he sprang back up into a sitting position, gripping the boy’s chin in his rough calloused fingers. “What the hell is wrong with ‘er eyes fairy?” He tilted Dipper’s head one way and then the other, blue eye sparkling in wonder as it seemed like the boy’s eyes would change from blue to brown depending on the light provided by the large lantern on the nightstand. Was that normal? He licked his lips, wondering if it was a magic change or a trick depending on the light. Could he pluck one eye out when it was as dark as cocoa and the other when it was the color of sapphires?

Ah, but to put them in a jar would be a shame, because they wouldn’t show the same emotions as they did now when attached to their owner. Pretty little things shining in fear and confusion. Jewels in their own right, in Bill’s opinion. The captain leaned closer, instantly Dipper closed his eyes in fear as the pirate’s breath caressed his face.

Adorable. Bill placed a kiss over each lid, chuckling at the shudder that he felt under his fingers. He leaned back slightly, noticing that the brown bangs had been mused by his nose. Hmm what was that? Quickly, ignoring the fairy’s protests which were starting to turn physical as he pushed the bangs completely back.  

Dipper was on edge enough already with how the evening was playing out. His eyes were common enough, he didn't know why Bill was so fascinated with them. Did humans not reflect and refract light like the fae's? He studied Bill's gaze. His one eye stayed cerulean blue, and Dipper frowned. Apparently not.

He shut his eyes, flinching when the blond's lips pressed to their lids. Unable to see what the captain was doing, Dipper reacted too late and opened his eyes in time to find Bill sweeping his bangs to the side and inspect his birthmark. With a sharp snap of his head, he jerked back, eyes widening. Bill ignored him, gripping his neck firmly with one hand whilst the other swiped his bangs back again, more insistently this time.

"It's nothing, I don't think you should-" Dipper started, but was cut off when Bill increased the pressure around his throat. He stayed silent, and it loosened again until he could breathe normally. He gasped in a breath as the blond furrowed his brow, not taking his eyes off Dipper's forehead. Dipper hated that thing. The attention to it was making him skittish; he couldn't let Bill know it made him have magical properties, after all. With that thought, he stayed completely still and silent as Bill's eyes pored over his face, seemingly committing each detail to memory.

A little choking and it seemed that Dipper got the message quick enough, maybe he was smart after all. Still Bill found himself completely entranced by the mark on the fairy’s forehead, the reddish brown marks. The placement of the seven dots were too perfect, however, it was obviously not a tattoo. Were all fae born with such amazing birthmarks? The way that Dipper reacted however, it seemed like the boy was almost ashamed of the symbol. Why would that be? There were so many little questions and he looked forward to dissecting them out of the boy.

Wait… Dipper. Bill actually threw his head back as a loud laugh escaped him, eye crinkling in glee as he tapped the mark with his thumb, “That’s it! That’s where you get your name from!” The big dipper, ursus major, all sailors knew the stars as well as each inch of their ship. “I suppose you do remind me of a grumpy cub. Adorable.”

“Hmm how old are you pine tree?” he had to wonder, not that it mattered much in the grand scheme of things or put a limit on what he would do. The kid wasn’t human, who cared what he did with him? Also he was a pirate, no morals. Did fae even count the days the same way humans did?

Dipper paused, making sure it wasn't a rhetorical question, before speaking. "Time's different for the fae," he answered. "In human years, I'd be around seventeen."

Bill cocked his head to a side thoughtfully at that, releasing the hand around his neck in order to trace both hands lightly over his mark. Dipper winced, shutting his eyes. "So I'm not an adorable cub," he muttered, a tinge of annoyance evident. The blond snorted his disbelief, and Dipper felt his mood sour further. "How old are you, then?"

The bluntness of the question made Bill halt and glare at him. Dipper swallowed, lowering his eyes. "Master Cipher," he tacked on in a breathless rush, tensing.

There was a moment's pause before the captain's hands resumed tapping along his birthmark. Dipper released a shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You look younger than seventeen to me," Bill mused to himself as he continued to trace the mark, it was almost addicting to follow the dots. The stars were a source of comfort for the sea faring folk, pointing them towards wherever they needed to go and which way was home. But home was not a thing that existed to Bill Cipher, no, the closest thing to that was his ship and perhaps the sea. Yes, if he met his death, he wanted to be swallowed up by the black salty waters he ruled. But the night sky was also something he adored, if he could sleep out on the deck in the crow’s nest nearest the stars he would. However, Wendy had banned him from doing such. Stupid woman and her logic.

He didn’t have to answer the fairy’s question, but he needed to work on positive reinforcement, he had trained animals in the past to know it worked. “I’m not sure on my own age, no one ever kept track to know when I crawled out of a whore of a mother whom abandoned me as quick she could. I’m guessing mid or late twenties at least that’s m’ guess with how long I’ve had my face on wanted posters.”

Dipper’s eyes were wide, shock obvious and perhaps something akin to… sympathy flashing inside them. All it made Bill do is laugh, lip curling in distaste, “What pine tree? Do you not know how cruel the world is? You’re part of it now,” he traced a finger down the other’s cheek before pinching the flesh harshly, “No escape from it, or me, now.”

Dipper gasped at the sharp pinch, wincing. To think he'd been starting to feel sorry for this human in front of him. It was inexplicably easy to forget how sadistic his captor was sometimes, he found. _Maybe that's how he lures his prey in,_ Dipper thought angrily. _Only to toy with them, and then kill them at the last second. Well, not me._

"You'll see," Dipper muttered hotly. The pinch increased in harshness, making his eyes water, and he unsuccessfully tried to shake the claw-like fingers off. He panted when it hurt even more, and anger made his vision go red. "I'll escape eventually, when you least expect it, Bill Cipher. Fairies always fly away. You'll see." The hand released his cheek, and Dipper began to breathe a sigh of relief, before it whipped back with a stinging slap in the same spot. He gasped in pain, some of his tears spilling over to drag down his cheeks.

The slap seemed to echo in the stillness of the cabin. Dipper could hear Bill breathing furiously. All of a sudden, his own anger ebbed away and he knew that'd been too far. "Forgive me," he breathed out, the words acid in his mouth. "I'm too... Tired to think straight." Now that he mentioned it, he was exhausted. All the events of the day were catching up to him, and he hoped Bill would just let him slip into the blissfulness of slumber soon.

“What is that, the second or third time you have talked back to me?” It wasn’t a question as the blond pressed on, eye narrowed as rage still bubbled inside of him. The little shit just couldn’t hold his tongue could he? And here he thought that Dipper might have been catching on. Oh well, it was going to be harsh learning curve for the fairy to find his place and how to keep his master happy. He had no quells beating someone that could not fight back, in fact he found it quite entertaining! “Do all you fae have no self-preservation instinct? Or was I lucky enough to land the only suicidal one?”

The once pale skin of Dipper’s cheek was now a bright angry red, but he didn’t think it was good enough, speaking as he pressed his thumbnail sharply into the abused skin, keeping the pressure constant, as tears from the fae’s eye rolled over his hand, “I’ll be kind just this once and say that it is two times you have offended your master tonight, so…” He thought over his options, eye flickering over to the jewelry box before smiling, yes, that would be perfect. It gave so many solutions as well for other problems. “’n the morning, I’ll give you two punishments.”

“Now, let us sleep… pet,” he didn’t give Dipper a chance to protest as he wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and dragging him to the head of the bed. Pulling the covers over them Bill settled down, one arm keeping the smaller form trapped to his chest. It was best that the boy learned to grow used to his contact quickly.

Dipper felt the tears come without pause now, as Bill jerked him down to lie beside him. His cheek was oozing blood from the sharp nail that had gouged it, and he could feel Bill's breaths ghost over the wound as they lay there. I should've kept my mouth shut, he thought miserably, tears dripping over his nose to pool on the pillow. His hands were still bound, arms growing numb from the awkward prolonged position behind his back. It didn't help that Bill was crushing his hands between their bodies either, as well as his wings. Dipper felt pain there, and in his cheek.

He had been an idiot to keep talking out of turn. A proud, stubborn idiot. The fae's pride is what typically got them into trouble, after all. And now... Now he would be punished twice tomorrow. He gnawed at his bottom lip, mind running overboard with ideas of potential disciplining, each one more horrible and sadistic than the last. Would he be scarred? Burned? Forced to wear more iron?

Dipper knew the other was waiting and watching him, there in the dark. He tried to control his breathing, and calm down. Long moments passed until finally - finally - he could convince himself to try and get some sleep. He'd need whatever he could get; he had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day.

Eventually, his mind slipped into a troubled slumber.

Bill had waited for the other’s breath and heartbeat to even out, a bit of light came through the windows for the captain to see by and he could tell now that the fairy was truly asleep. Only then did he allow himself to fall into dreamland as well. He was a light sleeper so there was no chance that the boy could try to escape or attack him without waking him up. Sleeping on a ship full of cutthroats made one such a way. Tomorrow would be an experience for crew and his new pet alike for many different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: we might not be going to hell for this chapter, but we will for future ones -cackles-
> 
> EmberGlows: Join us on our journey, sinnamon buns ;) We made it extra long for you; enjoy!!
> 
> Please comment to let us know how you liked it!


	3. Bloody Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets pretty bad in this chapter: injury and blood warnings
> 
> ...and we're only getting started

As the first few dim rays of light broke into his quarters Bill awoke, tensing for a brief moment when he opened his eye to see a head of fluffy brown hair under his nose. Then there was the small twitching against his chest, the wings attached to the body before him. Ah, now all the memories came rushing back. Smirking he realized that Dipper was still asleep, seemed he was a heavy sleeper or was just too exhausted to face the waking world at the crack of dawn.

The captain decided to take an impulsive chance with the fae, he pressed a small kiss to the back of the youth’s head before sliding silently out of the bed. Not waking Dipper, he redressed quickly and grabbed his hat off the desk before swaggering towards the door. The boy’s hands were bound behind him and he could not fly, what harm could he do? Swinging open the door he glanced one more time at the almost angelic sleeping face before slamming the door closed with a bang. He wouldn’t lock the door, no, it would be interesting to see what Dipper would choose to do. Turning on his heel he trotted onto the deck, almost instantly being met by Wendy.

“Captain,” Wendy greeted him respectfully, stifling a yawn. She never was much of a morning person, anyway. “Nothing to report from the deck. I broke up a fight last night, but they’ve cooled off, I’ve got them swabbing.” She jerked a thumb behind her shoulder to indicate two burly men, each sporting a wicked black eye and scowling as they mopped the wooden planks into a shine. Bill nodded almost proudly, and Wendy returned it with a sly look. There was a good reason she was first mate, after all.

Bill set off along the deck, boots snapping smartly with each step. Wendy fell into step beside him as they reached the wheel. With a deep inhale, the captain overtook the worker there and tilted the wheel in the right direction after checking its attached compass.

“The fairy still alive, sir?” Wendy asked nonchalantly, inspecting her nails. She was a bit surprised when the captain nodded. She had half-expected him to say no, and then find that same fairy strung up on the walls next time she entered the captain’s cabin for a meeting. “Is it worth it, sir? Seemed like it wasn’t quite broken yet. Might be a liability to the men. To the journey.”

The answering look Bill gave her, filled with a devilish smile and sadistic glint in his eye made it loud and clear that the fairy would be broken soon enough. Wendy managed to smile back, but couldn’t stop her shiver at the look; and the thought that she was more than glad to not be in that fairy’s place today.

Meanwhile, that same fairy had awoken with a start with the slam of a door. Blearily, he whipped his head back and forth and took in his surroundings. So it hadn’t been some highly realistic nightmare, then. At least the captain didn’t seem to be in the room with him. Testing his limbs, he still found that his hands were bound in the harsh iron behind his back. Dipper felt his eyes water in emotion, and he buried his head in his pillow to scream in frustration.

After allowing himself a few minutes of despair, Dipper decided that he needed to act. Shakily, he stood, his body unused to being grounded so long on a constantly rocking surface of the ship. He tried making his wings lift him up, but all they were able to do was flutter weakly. Well, that was pointless. He was too young, too small, too exhausted, and too weighed down by the iron to fly away anyway. The bonds weren’t giving, no matter how hard he shook or pulled on the cuffs. He tried the door, and was shocked to find it unlocked.

Escape seemed close… but Dipper still needed the iron key. Or… He thought, feeling a flicker of hope. Something similar to a key.

With a new objective in mind, and realizing his time was probably running out fast before Bill returned to punish him – he shuddered at the thought – Dipper pelted to the grand desk on one side of the room. His hands fumbled to open drawers, and then grab any useful-looking item he could see over his shoulder. After each item failed, he felt his frustrated panic grow slightly. He was just finishing the third drawer, and desperately trying to make a letter opener fit into the lock on the cuffs, when the sound of footsteps reached his ears, approaching the door.

With a squeak of terror, Dipper shoved the letter opener back in the drawer, slammed it shut, and sprinted back to the bed. He managed to sit on it just when the door opened, and he tried to control his breathing when the other entered the room.

A single cerulean eye scanned the room silently, looking for any signs of disturbance since he had last left. He didn’t even cast a glance at the fae as he stalked inside, walking first along one wall where a bookcase had been built into it, the shelves having a lip to keep the books, maps, and scrolls from falling free even during the worst storms. None of his knickknacks, tapestries, or more gruesome collectables seemed to have been mussed either. As he turned as he met the end of the wall he came to his desk, humming softly to himself as he looked at the drawers firmly shut. However, there was something out of place, the edge of one map was trapped inside of a drawer. Pulling open the wood, he took note of the skewed golden letter opener, but still he said nothing as he straightened the map, pressing to fix the crease that had been created. Now, that just wasn’t nice, messing up someone’s prized possessions!

Finally, he turned his eye on the bed, taking in the smaller form sitting on top of it, even from this distance he could see the trembling of Dipper’s shoulders hard as he tried to keep a brave face and eyes wide with a look of innocence. However, innocence was hardly a thing that pirates respected.

Bill stalked closer to the bed, his boots clicking sharply against the wood that was not covered by expensive rugs. His grin was wide and his eye seemed to gleam with manic desire as he brought his hand up, delighting in the way that Dipper flinched before he was even touched. The blond spoke, voice low, but amused as the poor boy’s mind whirled in terror and imaginings of not even half of the things that Bill could do to him.

“Didn' momma never teach ya not to touch other’s things without asking?” When pink lips parted, the pirate covered them with a hand, “Hush Pine Tree, no point in lyin’ to me. You just got another punishment tacked on.” This was an important fact for the fae to realize, he could not get away with ANYTHING. No, he would need to seek out his master’s constant approval if he wanted contentment.

“You didn’t even wish your master good morning, how rude.” He gripped Dipper’s chin to keep him still, leaning forward to place a kiss against shocked lips before leaning back, “That’s a proper one.” Then he stooped down to grab a box from the floor before he dragged the fae by the upper arm off the bed and towards the door and the deck, “Ready for your punishments, boy?”

Dipper had tried his hardest to make it appear as though he'd only just woken up, but from the moment Bill entered, his heart sank. He knew he was done for; Bill's intelligent and sharp blue eye was flicking around the cabin, expertly noting every item. Dipper couldn't stop himself from shaking when the captain flattened out the map on the desk, no words leaving his lips. The fairy didn't know if the silence, or following queries were worse: either way, his heart sank even further down to around the region of his stomach when Bill spoke.

And another punishment? It seemed almost impossible, how unfair everything was. Dipper felt tears start to prick his eyes when the captain met his lips harshly, and increase in volume when he was jerked up and out of the cabin.

It was clear to him that Bill was attracted to him, and Dipper didn't know how to feel about this. Fae naturally were alluring to humans and sometimes chose to act on that, of course, but Dipper had never been interested himself. And even if he suddenly - doubtfully - did become interested in the blond, he had a gut feeling that Bill wouldn't care about petty things like mutual feelings, or even consent. The pirate captain would take what he'd want, in any way.

Dipper's breathing was nearing hyperventilation as he was pushed onto the jarring brightness of the ship's deck. He squinted, eyes unused to the sunlight, and was greeted by too much noise in his sensitive ears - once he'd straightened up from where he stumbled, and gotten a look at his surroundings, he noted a small crowd gathered there, just like yesterday evening. They peered on in interest, some chuckling as money changed hands, but thankfully they didn't seem to be in the mood to hurt him, kill him, or... do other unspeakable things, as Bill had threatened.

Bill himself was whistling, moving around him to place the box down, at a pace that suggested he didn't have a care in the world. Dipper's heart raced in time with the rapid thoughts flicking through his mind: What was in the box? How much would it hurt? Maybe it'd all be over soon? ...Would he be able to survive three punishments?

The silent crying and tears only wet Bill’s appetite for what was to come, Dipper obviously had no previous experience with humans and more specifically, pirates. Else he would know that showing such weakness was a grave error, it only wound the blood-thirsty crew up more. The captain was certainly no exception to this. Still the only sign of it he gave was his smirk growing wider as he pulled the fae to the closest mast. He undid the chain that attached the wrists together for only a moment, his grip too powerful for the smaller male to break as he brought them instead to the front of Dipper’s body and reattached the chain. But he wasn’t done yet, no, he pushed Dipper until his back was pressed against the mast, wings having to spread out so they weren’t crushed. Then he jerked the boy’s wrists above his head keeping them in place by a strong hook that had been placed into the wood for similar purposes. Being as short as the boy was though, he was forced to stay on his every tiptoes by the pull of the chain.

Happy with his work, Bill finally stepped back and spun on his heel to face his surrounding crew. Most were present for the show, interested in what their leader had cooked up for the magical being. The captain caught Soos standing in the back of the crowd, the large man looking nervous. Eh, Bill didn’t care, if the man-child couldn’t stomach it he could just duck into the galley.

Taking a deep breath Bill seemed to compose himself before letting his naturally high pitched voice ring out, “Mornin’ you sons’ of bitches.” Instantly he was greeted back by voices and pounding boots. Grinning he took the offered gold decorated cane from one of his crewmates, a small bald man with a keyhole tattooed onto his forehead, which was where he got his nickname. He twirled the cane about as he paced in front of the crowd, “Now as you all know, yesterday, we got a new addition. Dipper, here. He’s a spunky little thing, but has no manners I must say, and no love for his precious new master. Talking back, threats, snooping, I’m sure there is more on the list.”

His eye turned to Wendy who had prepared most of the materials he demanded for what was to come, “Oi, Red, care to remind me what happened to the last man that messed with my property, specifically my maps?”

"Well, he's dead now, sir, so it sure was a hell of a lot!" The crew guffawed at that, as the redhead tossed back her hair. She elaborated in a list, each item ticked off by a finger. "Beating, burning, branding, the first time. Next, you took off some fingers, saying they were too sticky to be of any use in mapmaking. He didn't learn, though, and you realized he couldn't change for the better. Last punishment was simple enough, eh, boys?" The assembled pirates roared their approval, many of them miming a cut throat. Wendy continued, almost thoughtfully. "I heard a certain metal makes this good luck charm tick, though. I think we're all interested to find out."

The captain inclined his head as a thank you, and Wendy bowed a bit mockingly. The crew seemed to settle in for the show. Bill hefted the cane in his hands, testing its weight, and Dipper felt close to fainting. He didn't want to be punished. He didn't want to die. Could his body handle any more iron, if it was used against him? Every fiber of his being seemed to be screaming its agonized protest, and his wings fluttered weakly in a valiant last-ditch effort to carry him away. Some men laughed at their twitchings, and Dipper's tears continued to spill over and down his cheeks.

Everything seemed to quiet as Bill stepped closer, to lean in and whisper to him. The fairy could almost just hear the teardrops drip onto the deck every few seconds, intermingling with his heavy pants and gasps. His body was freezing, but Bill's breath was hot as it joined the throaty murmur in his ear.

"Try not to pass out too quickly hmm? It ruins the show, but we'll just pick right on up where we left off if you do, so don't 'cha worry that pretty little head of yours." Then Bill leaned back, placing a mocking kiss on the boy’s cheek before speaking louder for everyone to hear, “I think it is good to curb anymore bad habits before they get instilled hmm boys, like training a puppy right? Or like those fancy trees we saw in Asia, trimmed down to remain perfect and beautiful. We just got to break and cut some branches first!”

Dipper was still only dressed in the pants that Bill put him in the night before, meaning the bare flesh of his back was grinding against the rough wood of the mast, sure to be the cause of splinters later. Also the bright sun was glaring down on the unprotected skin that was used to being shielded by trees. Three different sets of punishments, that was what he had planned for the fae, one would mostly fade into light scars, another would be burnt into his skin forever, and the last would make Dipper weighted down with something besides chains.

Whistling a little tune he twirling the cane once more in his hands, taking in the terrified face before him before shouting out, “Count w’th me boys!~” Then the cane whipped forward, landing a blow first on the fae’s left side. Oh yes, captain Cipher was all about equality so his next strike was to the brunet’s right side, then he struck the calves and thighs. His crew roaring behind him as Bill watched each exquisite emotion flash across Dipper’s face after each fake swing and then a real one following, not sticking to any set pattern so Dipper could prepare himself.

The fairy had no idea what else Bill had planned, but the first hit was agony, and the subsequent ones sent him into his own personal hell. He'd never been struck before in his life; he'd never been good with pain. Even the splinters lodging into his back and the base of his wings was painful, although that was nothing compared to the swinging of the cane when it met his flesh. It sung through the air before a strike, whistling in time with the counts being chanted boisterously. Dipper cried out and screamed, the shouts soon turning into howls as he lost count around two dozen hits. He squeezed his eyes shut in terror, the lids burning as more hot tears forced their way out in a constant stream.

The fake-outs were the worst: Dipper would hear the whistling and whimper in preparation, only to feel it stop just before hitting his flesh. Bill found this particularly amusing, giggling as he did it more and more before going full out for what the fairy fervently hoped was a grand finale. The hits were more precise then, and more forceful, moving in a line from Dipper's chest to his thighs. The fairy had bypassed shouts to go into wails and almost inhuman shrieks, until suddenly it was over.

He sobbed; noting the excited talkings from the crew, and how at some point his feet had no longer been able to hold his weight. His body was suspended by the iron chain on a hook now, and he swayed from side to side, each breath he drew in a shuddering gasp that sent knives arcing through his lungs.

Bill's giggles increased in volume at Dipper's reaction, as he moved away to hand the cane back to a crew mate.

And this was just the first punishment? He was going to die, and Bill Cipher was going to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Now you got a real taste of the cruelty that Bill can show, can Dipper get past those prickles... Does he want to?
> 
> EmberGlows: Next chapter is even more amped up & horrible on the poor Dipping Dot, lovelies; stay tuned!
> 
> Commenting makes these two sinning authors happy!


	4. Colored in Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We warned you it'd get worse!
> 
> (Warnings for blood, injuries, burning, etc.)

The captain hummed softly as he was handed a towel by one of his men so that he could wipe away the sweat that had collected on himself during the session. The final tally had been thirty - honestly, he had gone easy on the boy - but none of his crew thought lesser of him for it as it was obvious that the fae was barely managing to stay aware of his surroundings. Funny how something of legends was brought down with just a few hits from a stick!

Then he stalked back towards the sobbing and gasping form, hips swaying with the rocking of his ship. Bill brought one hand up to examine the beautiful blossoming of blue, red, greens, and blacks that were starting to paint that once unmarred flesh. Some of the abused skin had broken open and was now leaking bright red blood, but that wasn’t the only source of loss of the life giving liquid. A glance upwards and Bill was greeted by the sight of bleeding wrists still held in tight shackles. Dipper’s own weight was causing the metal to bite harshly into the skin.

A small chuckle escaped the blond as he cupped Dipper’s face, the one place he didn’t want to ruin; it was far too pretty for that. “Now don’t you look nice with all those pretty colors on your skin?” He didn’t wait for response as he gave into the temptation to swipe his thumb against one of the bleeding wounds and licking the scarlet off of the digit.

His single eye widened in surprise as the blood held hardly a metallic taste, more… sweet than anything.

Still he didn’t let himself be distracted by it, instead he pulled one of his necklaces into the fae’s line of sight, “You see this? This is my symbol, the marking of my ship, my crew, and the trail of blood I have left… It’s about to be branded into you.” The golden triangle with a large single eye in the center stared back at Dipper as Bill motioned to Wendy to get the ready iron.

Dipper didn't deny that his cries, which had died down into a quiet sobbing, increased again at the sight of the gold pendant. All around him, the crew's chatter had halted, their gazes almost solemn as they looked on, each holding onto a spot just near their hearts. Some moved the upper parts of their shirts away to expose their chests, and identical triangular burn marks graced the exact center of every sternum.

The fairy shook his head in disbelief, almost woodenly, as Wendy brought forth a piece of metal. Its end was glowing orange, and the redhead wordlessly took the gold pendant from Bill to press that against the colour. Dipper whimpered as steam hissed out when the metals came into contact. His panicked thoughts wondered if his skin would cause the same noise, and he jerked his wrists even more violently against the iron bonds, feeling slick blood run in rivulets down his forearms.

"Good and hot, sir," she announced after a few moments, passing the gold piece back to Bill, who carefully took hold of it by the chain. The surrounding men perked up, leaning in for a better view, no sound being made. "Don't squirm too much, kid; it'll make it worse," Wendy muttered under her breath as she brushed past a moaning Dipper to rejoin the crew. In his addled brain, Dipper imagined that he heard a note of something resembling pity in her voice.

His head continued to shake, which seemed to amuse Bill as their gazes met when he drew closer. Dipper struggled to stand, but his legs kept giving out due to a blood-slicked deck beneath his feet. But before Bill closed the distance, he gazed at the sight of the fairy in a strange, closed-off way, and addressed both him and the crew, never one to fail at theatrics.

Bill wasn't going to waste too much time, after all, the metal needed to stay hot for it to do its job, "This symbol first haunted my dreams as a child, called to me and told me secrets, telling me not to let go of my miserable early life and take the coward's way out. It took years for me to realize this, the illuminati, was a symbol of ultimate knowledge and power, a large eye that always watches. When a person joins my crew they are given this brand, giving themselves to me and will follow my rules. Under the agreement that my ship is a safe haven for all the freaks and scoundrels with a promise of wealth and revenge on those that outcast them.”

“You, Dipper, belong to me now, so you will also carry my brand,” the blond was practically giggling as he reached the hand not holding the necklace up to push away the brunet’s bangs, revealing the marking to the rest of the crew, “This that birthmark, you fit right in with the rest of my freaks!~ So…” He braced his free hand against the lad’s shoulder before pressing the hot metal to flesh, “Welcome to the crew, Pine Tree.”

Dipper's horrified gaze could only seem to focus on the triangle growing ever closer, and the way it almost seemed to pulse in time with his erratically beating heart. He felt cornered and watched and in too much pain to escape, his wings desperately twitching every which way. The fae were proud creatures, that was well-known, but his young self was not above begging.

He didn't even care how much he quietly pleaded before the metal met the flesh of his sternum. His mouth was garbling, with only snatches of " _please no_ " and " _not my choice_ " being deciphered in snippets. When it was centimeters away from his chest, he closed his eyes. He couldn't look.

The pain was almost unbearable. At least his beating had been spread out, but this was every strike he had felt contained in one piece of three-sided, burning metal. It sizzled as it touched his skin, likely burning off the sweat and blood tacked there. The screams started after a mere second, and he almost didn't recognize his own voice, naturally rising to a literal inhuman pitch.

Dipper supposed Bill was merciful, in a way - looking back, the branding had only taken the span of around ten seconds. But to Dipper, the moment felt like a decade, full of only pain and agony. The captain stepped away, and the fairy shook violently with aftershocks, efforts redoubled to try and break free. His sobs were quieter than before now - what else could Bill do? He shuddered to imagine the last possibility, as his vision faded in and out when he opened his eyes, gaze instantly drawn to the glaring mark now burned into his chest.

The shrieks had honestly unsettled most of the crew and even made Bill pause slightly at how high pitched they were, matching a banshee’s in its sorrow. The branding was marking Dipper forever; even if he managed to escape, the mark would remind him of his master. He could attempt to cut the skin off, but a scar would still remain. Even if Bill wasn’t well known among the fae, if the brunet ever met another human the symbol would be recognized. Sure, it might hurt Dipper’s resale value, but Bill wasn’t ready to let the fae go. Not yet anyway.

The branding was also one of the things that kept any of his crew from defecting, they would always be recognized as part of the nefarious crew and shunned or hated… at least more so than they had been before they joined his crew. Bill hadn’t been lying when his crew was of freaks, all of them had a dark past or had some kind of marker that made them different from the rest of the common folk.

He motioned to two of his crew, Nate and Lee to come forward, between them was a barrel of seawater, which they poured over the fae’s chest to kill the burning. Of course another scream came from Dipper, but Bill knew it was not just because of the pain of cool stinging salt water, but because of the water itself. He stepped closer to the boy, watching with interest as the chest heaved and shuddered for breath when the mark became a less angry red.

“Umm captain?” Bill blinked as he heard a voice behind him, turning to see that Soos had moved forward in the crowd, the young man flinching under his captain’s and most of the other crew members’ glower, but forced himself to continue. “I-Isn’t this enough sir? I think he’s learned his lesson.”

"Stay out of this and know your place, or you'll be punished next," Wendy barked, stepping forward with a frown. She began to say more, but stopped abruptly at a hand Bill held up. The heavier man was worrying at his lip, obviously torn. With a hurried glance to his own chest, he kept quiet.

The fairy was grunting, bound wrists jangling in their iron bindings. His weight had been dropped again, and he was barely managing to stand on his legs. Dipper didn't know what he looked like; all he knew was that he was frightened, and in practically unbearable pain.

He belonged to this... blond sadist now. He was marked like cattle, but knew Bill wasn't done. It'd be useless to beg. He still had a shred of dignity, however small.

What was one more circle of hell? If it meant Bill would get whatever made him tick out of his system, perhaps Dipper would have a more opportune moment to escape once his guard was down. Bill might think he'd broken him if he accepted all of his "punishments" willingly. The fairy would fool this human. Maybe his body would be merciful and give out soon, let him get a reprieve from the pain. He wheezed, chest throbbing a little less painfully as blissful endorphins flooded to the brand in sympathy, trying to numb the hurt as best they could.

It seemed as though Dipper was trying to speak. Nate and Lee scrabbled out of the way as their captain stalked forward so he could hear. "Y-you're not done," Dipper got out, spitting the words. "Do your w-worst. _Master_." The last word came out in a sarcastic gasp that was only half planned, vision glazing over as he studied the brand under his line of sight. The surrounding crew set off murmuring at his words. Dipper refused to glance up, yet somehow knew that Bill's face was set in a particular smile.

Of course, Bill had been annoyed at the interruption, that soft heart of Soos might be the death of them all one day if he was not vigilant. He’d have to figure out some kind of punishment later for Question Mark. For now though, his thoughts were pulled back to his newest plaything; the fae’s voice was weak and shaky. However, he couldn’t help but be impressed by the boy that dared to speak; there was that determination, that stubbornness that Dipper had shown when fighting back. But now it seemed that the fae was determined to withstand the end.

“Trying to please me, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, pacing slightly in front of the fae as he watch the blood continue to run and cover his body from open wounds. His tears though, seemed to have dried, either that or the boy ran out of water to shed. “But you are not wrong, I’m not done with you yet.”

Finally, he let out a small hum, reaching his hand up to suddenly pull Dipper’s chain up higher, lifting it to unhook it from the mast. Then he let go, letting the brunet’s body crash to the deck, face colliding with the blood soaked wooden planks. Using the tip of his boot he forced the fae into a kneeling position. “Stitch Heart, Eight Ball, hold him still.” The two males scrambled to do as they were told and Bill moved behind them, taking the key and suddenly unlocking Dipper’s shackles.

Ignoring the look of relief and confusion on the boy’s face Bill held his hand out, Keyhole handing him three items. One was a heated sewing needle, gripping the lobe of the boy’s right ear, Bill gave no warning before piercing it through, pulling it out only to force something through the new hole. Something iron.

Before, Dipper had felt an initial deep sort of satisfaction, underneath all the stinging pain singing through his battered body. Bill was fooled? Was he letting him go?

Then his face crashed into the floor, but he hardly had time to marvel at that or his suddenly movable arms when he was harshly grabbed and held still by two crew members in a kneel. The relief of blood flow in his arms still didn't distract him when Bill jerked his head to the side and pinched his ear. "What-" Dipper began, but cut himself off in a shout once he felt a sharp prick there.

The prick didn't stop, though, and actually went through his ear. He thrashed, trying to get away, but the weakened state was nothing against the two healthy men holding him down. His yells increased in pitch, especially when something almost molten was shoved inside the puncture. It zinged through his ear into his head, like the world's fastest-acting poison, and Dipper felt it almost settle into his very mind.

Iron, again. More iron. His wrists still ached from it, and now he had this hunk of metal permanently curled around a hole beside his mind. _How barbaric_ , he thought in a removed sort of way, as circles of deep black began to dot his vision. _Humans do this to themselves willingly?_

In a sense, this was worse than the beatings or the branding. This damn metal could hinder him in no way any physical wound would. As the men let him go and he collapsed onto the deck, his hands instinctively flew up to feel his ear, and Dipper howled when the new earring burned his fingers. He couldn't get it out; Bill hadn't allowed him to.

He kept pulling at it anyway, desperately, his shrieks growing higher and higher until it reached a pitch only his kind could hear, really. It was despairing, how powerless he felt, and he finally gave up at trying to wrench the iron from his ear, collapsing in on himself and sobbing, black edged vision beginning to take over more forcefully now.

The crew and Bill watched on in amusement as the kid seemed to freak out over a small piece of jewelry, all of them now being able to see the effect of iron on the fae. Dipper’s mouth seemed to open in a silent scream before collapsing, but that had been the third punishment. They were all over. But still the other cried on and seemed to be barely conscious now.

On the back of the earring was a very small lock and Bill motioned for Wendy to come closer, a fresh needle in hand, she gripped the edge of her captain’s left ear and with one quick motion stabbed through it. Then a new piece of metal was added to decorate his body, this was a small piece of iron and though Dipper probably didn’t realize it, it was the key to the lock on his earring. Bill wasn’t sure if one ring of iron was enough to keep Dipper grounded, but it seemed to be doing the trick.

Still he’d have to keep a watch on the fae to be sure. The captain finally turned to his crew, a wide grin on his face as he showed off his bloody hands. “How did you all like the show? Think my new pet finally learned his lesson?” His one blue eye flicked towards Soos and Wendy as he spoke, interested in their reactions the most.

Dipper was having a hard time focusing on what was happening around him. He saw the first mate move passed him to the captain, and fiddle with his own ear, but the details were too fuzzy. Everything was getting too fuzzy, and he felt woozy all over. The lead in his mind from the closeness of the iron was muffling, in a way welcome as a balm from the pain in his body. It still hurt, having the iron control him so fiercely, but Dipper welcomed that bliss of sleep as it softly pulled him under.

At the fairy's soft moan and slump onto the deck, Wendy couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him. Not many would've been able to stay conscious as long as he had, especially if iron affected the fae as negatively as the legends told. She nodded brusquely, brushing that pity aside. Wouldn't do well to get feelings for the thing, look where Soos would end up because of it? "Lesson learned, sir, but I think the show’s actor himself has fallen asleep." Some men laughed at that. Wendy glanced quickly over them, and noted a lot of them appeared a bit unsettled. She couldn't deny that thing's screams hadn't put her on edge, either. It was inhuman, this 'good luck charm' - it'd most likely be the last thing she ever saw if it ever managed to break free. Cipher frowned slightly at their lack of enthusiasm, and Wendy almost hastily continued: "Great show, Captain!" The crew caught on, and cheered.

Bill chuckled at her comment, ordering two crew members to return the fairy to his cabin. They scrambled to oblige, not too gentle with the barely stirring form. Wendy wondered if he'd last another night with the master of the ship. Although, come to think of it, she supposed Cipher was his own personal master, too.

Soos just felt sick; the fairy might be a powerful magical creature, but in his eyes, he was just a kid. Still he wasn’t about to put his own life on the line for something that would probably kill him too if it got the chance for revenge on the crew. He wanted the torture to stop, but his own mouth would land him in trouble as he looked away from the disappearing mates carrying the boy to meet his captain’s gaze. The larger male yelped when he realized just how close that Bill had gotten in that short amount of time and the fact that the blond carried his cane in his hand once more.

The captain didn’t give Question Mark the chance to brace himself before the cane struck painfully across the back of the bucktoothed other’s knees. Instantly Soos went down with a cry of pain, and he waited for another strike to come, but it didn’t. He managed to gather the courage to peek back up to the leering gaze of Bill’s one bright eye.

“NEVER, interrupt me again, understand Question Mark? That creature is not human, he is _my_ possession, and under _my_ control. I promise you will not enjoy what will happen to you if you do this again.” Keeping his grip on the cane, he pointed towards the pool of blood on the deck. “You clean that up and no food for two days. I find out you break the fast and I’ll break some fingers.”

Confident that he got the message across, the blond returned to the wheel and ordered for his door to be locked after the fae was thrown inside. He didn’t expect Dipper to wake for a few hours after all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Poor Dipper, but he must learn to respect his master, Bill the bastard is having a bit too much fun. Can they both handle what is to come? What is the poor Pines family going to do?
> 
> EmberGlows: Little Dip's wings are clipped (sorry but not sorry bb) And good point, fellow author! ...What ARE the Pines up to, indeed?!
> 
> This just in, dear readers: comments are the true pilot of The Illuminati!


	5. Now Leaving Amazonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The home of the fairies isn't as perfect as you'd imagine.

Ford’s wings flapped fast and hard as he soared over the treetops, covering half of the island in mere minutes, stopping was another matter however with his frazzled nerves. As he landed, he faltered a step or two on the wooden balcony of his home before straightening back up. His heart felt like it was pounding right out of his chest as he hurried to throw open the door of the cabin. It was high in the trees like most of the fairies’ homes. The Pines’ just happened to be in the tallest one. It was in need of repair, but that was what gave it its charm. Nicknamed the ‘mystery shack’ by many of the villagers because of the fact that Ford was constantly working on some new spell or studying a new creature inside the weary walls. He shared his home with his twin brother Stanley Pines and the young set of twins known was Dipper and Mabel Pines, after their parents regretfully died in a storm when they were young. It was tragic and awkward at first for two grown men to suddenly be guardians, but they managed. And so far, they thought that the younger set of twins were turning out alright - weird, but alright. But now… Ford bit into his lip as he moved into his room. Grabbing a light blue crystal pendulum  off of the shelf, he spun it above a globe, waiting for it to stop.

Waiting for it to tell him that Dipper was alive and that he hadn't sent his young charge off to a lonely grave. So focused on his task, he didn’t hear his younger brother stumbling into the room, probably woken up from his nap by Ford’s entrance.

"The hell are you doing?" Stan grumbled, wings stretching with the rest of his body as he woke up. His were a burnt, dull orange color. Flickering in the right light, Ford always thought his wings gave his brother the impression that he was on fire... If you weren't paying attention. "I was sleeping, you know. It's too early for pants." Sure enough, he was wearing striped boxers, but yanked a woven white shirt over his head; wings disappearing temporarily before popping back out again and letting him hover his way over to Ford.

Stanford was muttering rapidly about not having time for this, barely sparing him a glance. His gaze was boring onto the globe and crystal, brows furrowed, gaze sharp. He seemed... on edge.

Stan yawned, making his way over the the open kitchen window. He floated over its ledge, picked a few papayas from the tree's branches there, and returned while munching. Ford refused his offer of the fruit, six-fingered hand waving him away. Stan muttered a few choice words, eating obnoxiously. "Mabel's out with her friends," he began, speaking through a large bite of the sweetness. "Where's the other kid, though? He went flitting off after you."

It felt like Ford had been shot through with a molten hot arrow at the mention of Dipper, stiffening considerably. His brother seemed to have noticed as he too went silent… for once. Still he didn’t have time to focus on him, he’d explain soon. Explain how he sent one of their charges into the unknown because of him. The six fingered fae’s throat closed up at the thought, eyes watering behind his glasses as the crystal spun faster and faster as the globe spun underneath it.

Then with a snap of the string the crystal slammed itself into the leather covered globe, there, there was where Dipper had landed. Pulling the crystal away to look at the dent he let out a long breath of relief, an island. The boy hadn’t ended up in the ocean after all. While he might have survived if he had fallen in by clinging to the wood, it was still dangerous. Pulling himself up, Ford finally forced himself to meet his sibling’s eyes as he pointed at the spot on the globe, “That… That’s where Dipper is.” It was a small blessing that Mabel wasn’t home to see the explosion about to take place.

Stan blinked, eyes flicking between Ford's gaze and where his finger was pointing on the globe. "What the hell are you talking about?" He was struggling to keep calm, and quickly failing; he just gave up and let his voice rise in volume until it was a shout. "How did he end up there? So far away?"

Ford blanched, whispering out almost inaudibly. Stan growled, grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer. "It was your fucking magic, wasn't it?" At no answer from his brother, he pushed him away and heard him stumble into the globe. "Dammit, Ford - I told you he's too young for this! And now your idiocy put him in danger!" At that insult to his intelligence, Ford puffed up and straightened, jaw set. He'd gotten over his shock pretty quickly, and now his teeth clenched in anger. Stan was hovering a few feet above the ground now, bobbing from side to side as though pacing, and ranting in agitation, "-absolute knucklehead, the kid could be dead or worse and-" The six-fingered fae rose even higher than he, and snapped.

“Do you think I meant for this to happen?! I was doing what the village told me to, doing a routine send off. I did everything in my power to make sure Dipper would not be around. He was supposed to be with his sister all day! I don’t know why he came looking for me.” Ford’s eyes were rapidly switching colors, maroon, blue, gold, and brown, in agitation as his wings spread out as wide as possible, dwarfing Stanley's in size. “I went to the opposite side of the island to perform it. I made sure to go to a place where Dipper had never followed me before.”

Then suddenly, Ford’s voice grew quieter as his hands remained clenched at his side, “You know as well as I do that once a spell is cast, you can’t stop it. Even when your heart and mind is screaming in utter agony and desperation to not follow through… But it never works.”

“He’s not just my apprentice, Stanley, he is my family too, you don’t think that I’m upset as well?! That I want to waste my time arguing with you and then the council to get permission to leave the barrier to go get him back?” His voice was tight, and his chin held high, but the shaking of his eyes showed his false bravado. Stanford Pines was terrified.

Stan sighed shakily, rubbing a hand over his eyes, suddenly weary as his wings floated him down to the wooden floor again. "Shit," he muttered, allowing himself a moment of just standing there. Soon enough though, he straightened up and jerked his head up briskly to Ford, still hovering above him. "Fine. I'm not happy, but... fine. Let's go to the council." His brother nodded, struggling to keep a semblance of order in the situation. Without another word, he flew out the door, and Stan followed, pausing to yank on some black pants first with an irritated grumble. Stan was never able to quite keep up with his brother anyway - his wings were much larger than his, as the insufferable man always reminded him - so he lagged behind slightly.

More of the fae were poking their heads out of their dwellings, pretty faces curious as they watched the older twins fly passed at a breakneck speed. There wasn't much need for urgency in their home so their actions were a bit confusing. "Stan!" His neighbour Susan called out, from where she lazily lounged on her porch high in the trees. "What's going on?"

"No time," he shouted back gruffly, flitting forward. "Dipper's missing!"

She looked shocked, as did the rest of the fae. Confused and nervous voices began to ring out amongst the fair folk in the trees as Ford and Stan flew by them all. A good few dropped off their front doorsteps to take flight and follow them, though at a much gentler pace. The twins soon arrived at the island's center, where the heart of their little civilization lay. Ford had already touched down at the council building, and was striding inside purposefully. Stan landed there a few moments later and followed him inside.

The elder twin grimaced as he heard Stan’s declaration to the entire gods damned village, but he didn’t bother to reprimand him. His younger brother was certainly charismatic when he wanted to be and most of the village adored him. It was a wonder why he didn’t join the council, but Ford had a feeling it was because he didn’t want to be stuck in a room with old faes all day… well, older.

Stepping through the door of the council room with Stanley in tow, his eyes flickered over the gathering there before giving a short bow. He folded his hands behind his back to hide the monstrosities that still got whispers. “I regretfully have to inform you all that, just a little while ago, Dipper Pines got caught in my spell when clearing the debris.”

Whispers erupted between the council and Ford could feel his brother stiffening beside him. Of course Ford was nervous too, and his right wing unconsciously stretched out to rub against his brother’s left comfortingly, “I have discovered where he has fallen and would like to request leave of the island to go retrieve him.”

“Denied.”

“Wh-What?!” The cry came bursting out of both twins’ mouths as they stared at the gathering, that couldn’t be right. They had to have misheard them. Not going after Dipper would seal his death.

Stan recovered first. "He's still a child, you idiots!" The fairy shouted at the assemblage, fists clenching and face turning red.

The elder blonde female fae who had spoken was tight-lipped, face stern. "You will endanger our race if we are revealed further outside of this island. We are remorseful that the boy is subjected to-"

"I don't fucking care!" Stan yelled, rising a few feet off the ground, shoving off Ford's attempt to calm him. "One of our own is out there in the world of humans, alone and with no means of survival, and you suggest we just sit here on our asses and do nothing?!"

"Stanley Pines," a male fae with black hair and wings spoke, rising from his seat with a frown. "You are out of line."

"No, I'm part of an _endangered species_ ," Stan retorted acidly, spitting out the words. It was like a slap in the face; his statement set off low-pitched mutterings amongst the council, as well as the worried following group of fae who had slipped in behind them at some point. _Good. Maybe this growing crowd will pressure this idiot council into seeing some sense._

Ford gasped lowly, reaching for his brother again, but was shrugged off once more.

"Careful, Pines," the blonde leader said tightly, form tense as her silver wings twitched in irritation. "You're nearing blasphemy before this council."

"It's true though, isn't it?" More dark mutterings accompanied Stan's stubborn continuation. His chin jutted out haughtily, and Ford worried at his lip. "And you'd endanger our numbers further by letting a child die in the domain of humans."

The six-fingered fae had heard enough, and his wings lifted him beside his brother, ignoring his protests as he went in front of him to take over addressing the council. “He is the youngest of the Pines clan, he has the marking of someone that would become powerful in magic, a person that could help shoulder the burden of keeping the barrier up. I give my power to it every day and so do the VERY few others that have more magic than the rest of our kind.” Of course Ford was infuriated as well at being denied, he wasn’t going to just let Dipper go. He wasn’t going to lose another member of his family, no - never again. But he would attempt to be civil and political.

A dark haired fae was the next that spoke, pipe held tight between his teeth. “Stanford Pines, you’re also the reason we are saying no.” The ‘gifted’ one balked, staring about the council in confusion as his wings kept him airborne; he could feel his twin’s fury as he moved to hover beside him, “Dipper is young and may become powerful enough to replace you, but that is a big ‘may’. We can’t take a risk of losing your abilities on a mere chance.”

Stanley could try to go on his own, but they all knew that a fae traveling by themselves was suicide and Stan did not have nearly enough magic to sustain and defend himself to cover far distances; most fairies didn’t. Ford took a slow breath, closing his eyes as he spoke, “While I can see the council’s reasoning…” He could feel Stan puff up next to him, ready to scream into his ear for being a ‘heartless bastard’, “But if you do not give me and my brother leave, you will lose both Dipper AND I. I refuse to give any more magic to the barrier from this moment onward if you do not allow me to save my family.”

The council seemed shocked at that, and Stanley crossed his arms, bulking up beside his brother.

"That is... a bold statement," the blonde ground out after a long moment, filled with what looked like stressed discussion behind their table. "You are important to us, but do not be so proud as to believe you are irreplaceable."

Ford's breathing got heavier, and it was Stan's turn to gently bump his wings in solidarity. "He's the best mage you've got here," Stanley argued, eyes narrowing. "Of course he's irreplaceable." Ford nodded his agreement, though his eyes were unreadable.

"Things change, Stanford Pines," a redhead piped up, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "You are growing old. There are plenty of others who would be ecstatic to take your place and position." Stan knew her; she was the youngest on the council, and representative of ideals many would deem radical. Her violet eyes were flashing, as if daring the twins to speak.

"We don't want it to come to that, mage," the blonde fae cut in, apparently trying to appear as the more diplomatic one. "You are still important to our people. Do not endanger our fidelity for one boy, difficult as it may be."

The pipe-toting fae stopped chewing on its stem long enough to pull it out and muse, "Why even bother to retrieve the boy - what of his twin? Would she not be able to fill in adequately enough? With constant training, she could easily replace-"

"You leave her out of this! We're wasting time speaking of stupid theoretical solutions and dancing around the problem," Stan spat out in interruption, patience wearing thin. His wings flared out angrily, almost in attack mode. Gentle vibrations could be heard thrumming in the air around their span. "By the time we'll be done with this discussion, we could've already been back with Dipper safe!"

"If I'm so easy to replace then it should not be such an issue to let me go," Ford spat back in addition, watching with pleasure as the redhead curled back at being called out without a single name to list off in replacing him. He turned his eyes back to the council as a whole, spreading his arms wide as the golden ‘veins’ in his wings seemed to pulse with power. To all those in the room this single action seemed to suck the breath right out of them. “I came here only because I wanted to inform you of the situation… I had no intention of listening to you if you said no.”

The elder twin gave a casual shrug at the flabbergasted expressions the council, his brother, and the other villagers sent his way, “You have made us ‘gifted’ ones outcasts, only to be used when convenient and the hope that we will breed to produce at least one more generation to continue the barrier.” The council room was practically a roar of whispers and the council members were looking more uncomfortable by the second as Ford revealed more, “The truth is, we gifted have our own council, can you guess who the leader of it is?” He let a beat of silence spread before barreling through it, “I am, while I am gone Fiddleford McGucket will take my place. All will lower the barrier when I give the word so I can go after Dipper. But you can still graciously give your blessing on our journey.”

“When I return, I’m sure we can speak more about how we can better our relations hmm?” Ford couldn’t help the small flutter in his chest as Stanley practically dissolved into booming laughs and cackles.

“Things change,” the redhead repeated in a loud voice that echoed in the tall room, spluttering indignantly as the council devolved into aimless chattering, miffed at the turn of events. “Mark my words, mage, things will be different upon your return, should you even survive the journey.”

Stanley rolled his eyes and headed for the exit, Ford close behind. “Oh, shut it,” he answered, rewarded with a small smile from his brother.

“You are endangering your own kind and leaving the fae vulnerable!” the younger fairy continued to scream in fury, voice finally being cut off when the heavy doors closed behind the twins.

“Where’s Fiddleford, anyway?” Stan wondered aloud, as the pair took flight back to the tree cover. “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Ford pressed a finger to his lips, and jerked his head to the side, leading his brother in that direction.

“What now?” Stan sighed, trailing behind his brother. Then, a new thought struck him, and he groaned. "Aw, gods... What do we tell Mabel?"

Ford sighed softly as he spoke, taking a golden pendant from around his neck, once hidden by the maroon colored turtleneck sweater he wore, and muttering into it, nodding softly as a sound voice came out in response. Finally, he turned to look at his brother as they flew at breakneck speeds through the forest, no one would be able to keep up with them at this pace. “Fiddleford has been working on a few projects for me near the moon cove, we’ve been looking for a way to amplify and store magic in case of emergencies.”

A tired frown came to his lips as he answered the next question, “We have only two choices with Mabel, she can either stay with Fidds until we return - I don’t want her on her own with the council having their panties in a twist… Or she can come with us.” Immediately Stan opened his mouth to argue about the dangers, but Ford’s glance quieted him. “We should let her choose. She’s brave, stubborn, and will do anything for her sibling… kind of like someone else I know,” he smiled softly as he watched Stan’s cheeks dust pink, snickering. “If we don’t take her, she might just find a way to try and follow us anyway.”

They were nearing the cove, the water of it a murky bluish black like the night sky and surrounded by deep dangerous crags of rock that seemed to descend into the very center of the earth. Their hearts were hammering, warning them that they were too close to water, to return home. But Ford pressed on, flying lower and lower until he slipped into one of the crags, leading the way into one of the many twisting tunnels in the rock. The gold veins of his wings started to glow to provide light for Stanley while he, on the other hand, had the way memorized by heart.

They entered a large cavern lit up by naturally glowing stones and with beautiful furniture carved out of the rock by magic. The whole cavern was amazing and it sung of magical energy, like soft sweet humming constantly in the background.

Ford looked to Stanley, suddenly a little nervous, “About what I said back there, about the gifted having their own council… You’re not mad about me keeping this a secret right?”

"I just hope you realize that there will be consequences. But I can’t fault you… We all have secrets, brother," Stan said rather evasively, staring up at the large cave with wonder etched onto his face. That answer gave Ford pause, but he supposed it was true. At least his brother wasn't upset, but... Did Stan have his own secrets as well, then?

"You said you're looking for a way to amplify and store magic?" Stanley mused further, running a hand over the rock wall. "That would change our whole way of life, you know. You mages wouldn't be practical slaves to the council, having to constantly use your gifts for their whims. You'd get your lives back..." He pulled his hand away and thoughtfully watched the cavern's condensation bead there. "Have you been successful?"

Ford shrugged, expression unreadable as he moved past his brother and called out for Fiddleford, voice echoing in the empty space. Stan's lips quirked in a smile. "It's fine if you don't have it figured out yet, you know. You're a genius... You'll get it eventually; you always do." He moved beside him, clapping a hand briefly on Ford's shoulder. "I believe in you." His brother nodded once, clearly determined to change the subject, but Stan noted the grateful thanks in his expression.

A new fairy stumbled into the cavern then from deeper in the rock, wings vibrating too quickly for their owner to fly straight, and he crashed into a wall.

“You okay there, professor?” was the question that came spilling from Ford’s lips as he hurried to his friend’s side, he knew that the other man was fine, after all when he was in an excited state, this was a normal result. As he helped the other to his feet, Ford couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker to the southern fae’s right wing, placed on top of the olive green glittering wing stretched the constellation Fornax, the furnace. The left wings had a gentle mixing of tan and green colors. The mismatched wings and constellation was what marked Fiddleford McGucket as a gifted, but unlike Dipper and Stanford’s marks, his were impossible to hide. Which led him to choosing solitude for most of his life.

Fiddleford, dressed in a light green tunic and brown pants, stumbled a bit as he got his feet under him with Ford’s aid. “I-I’m quite alright, but honestly Stanford, did you hav’ta out the whole council in one blow lik’ that? Tha’ was more dramatic than’a boar sayin’ no to a mud puddle on’a hot day.” His face was a bit annoyed, but not quite reprimanding, they all knew this day would come eventually. His green blue eyes flickered to Stanley giving him a small nod in greeting. He was always a bit nervous around the other twin, after all, Fiddleford was used to being the target of his pranks.

“I know, I’m sorry, I let my anger get the best of me, but I need to get Dipper back. You have packs ready for our group, right?” With a nod the lanky fae snapped his fingers to make a set of bags appear by their feet. “Should be everythin’ ya need in there. I also sent my son, Tate, to go get Mabel for you and bring her here.”

Ford's answer was cut off by the appearance of two more fae. The smaller one skidded to a halt on the floor, barely keeping herself from falling over. The pink wings, with cheery blues and purples around edges, vibrated nervously even once their owner was grounded. Pointed ears flicked hastily, and hazel eyes searched the cavern in near panic until they met the gaze of the older twins. "What's going on? People are saying that Dipper's... missing?" Mabel strode over purposefully, reaching her great uncles in seconds. Ford nodded in response before apologetically turning to speak with Fiddleford and his son, who were all talking in low voices in preparation for the journey.

"Hi, sweetie," Stan said in a placating manner, hugging her tight. "Your brother's been sent away, but the three of us are going to go get him back."

Mabel's eyes were flashing back and forth between pink, green, purple, and brown in alarm. "He's not... on the island?"

Stan shook his head no, eyes full of remorse. "We'll get him back though, I promise." _Good luck trying to keep that_ , he couldn't help but hear a mocking thought speak up from his mind.

The younger fairy was having a hard time staying calm, and her rapidly shifting multi-coloured eyes stung with panicked tears that started to fill there. "Gods, but what if he's hurt?! Or eaten, or drowning, or dead, or-"

"Mabel," Stan said, a bit forcefully, as he grabbed her shoulders and met her gaze. His wings touched hers gently, trying to calm her down. "He'll be fine, okay?"

She forced her breathing to slow, but eventually nodded. "...O-Okay, Grunkle Stan."

The six fingered fae peeked at the duo, heart clenching as Stan comforted the girl the best he could. While Ford had always felt closer to Dipper and Stan with Mabel, he still cared about her just as much. Could they really take her with them? To put her in that danger? Honestly, they wouldn’t have that much of a choice with the council so hot under the collar. His gaze was gathered to the many entrances of the cave, however, as many pairs of wings and feet were heard, the cavern quickly filling with ‘gifted’. It was like a parade of freaks, faes with odd numbers of wings or appendages, or lack of them, constellations, symbols, and strange patterns painted both skin and wings.

It was grand for Ford to see everyone together, but it was also solemn as he noticed many of them were carrying packs, obviously planning on hiding in the caves until the council and the village cooled off. None of them wanting to be brought in for questioning and ridicule. Honestly, Tate, Mabel, and Stan were the only ‘normal’ ones in the room now. Finally, he stepped towards his family, kneeling down to be eye to eye with the girl. “Mabel, this is very important. You need to decide if you want to go with Stan and I, or to stay with Fiddleford here. You could decorate the cave if you like! It’s going to be very dangerous, but I’m going to let you choose what you want to do.”

"I'm going, Great Uncle Ford," Mabel responded without hesitation, gaze unwavering and mouth set. Stanford nodded, smile a bit tight. _Of course she'd choose to come... It's what Pines twins do._

"That's my girl," Stan said proudly, throwing a light punch at her shoulder. Mabel giggled, but it sounded a bit subdued from the context of the praise. The cave was almost full now, fae speaking to themselves in increasingly worried voices. A few called out for Ford, who excused himself to float in front of the new assembly, Fiddleford close behind.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends..." Mabel murmured mournfully, in a whisper for herself. Stan's right wing touched her left one and she leaned into the hold, sighing.

"We won't be gone for long, Mabes," Stan assured her. "We'll be back with Dipper, and everything'll be peachy again!" ...He hoped he was right.

The girl missing her twin bit her lip but nodded, accepting the comfort. "I trust you, Grunkle Stan," she answered, as Ford called the others to attention.

“Everyone, I know today has been… _eventful,_ and I apologize for speaking without your approval, but if we don’t stand up for one of our own… No one else will.” Honestly, Ford was relieved by the small nods he got from the gathering. “I’m going to go after Dipper with my brother and Mabel. I’m going to leave you all in the charge of McGucket.” Again, all seemed to give their approval, which made the lanky fae in question blush and stutter at their support, his son smiling from the back of the cavern. “Now if you feel comfortable staying here for the time being, you are more than welcome, but please keep the barrier up till I return. We are the protection of our species after all. Even if some of them are as-,” Ford was cut off when Fiddleford dug his elbow into his side, nodding slightly towards Mabel. _Whoops._  The other fae snickered at the slip up.

“Please lower the barrier for a moment, we’ll fly out of it and then I will teleport us to where the crystal told me Dipper has landed. It’ll take some time for me to replenish my magic for another jump, but we’ll return as soon as possible.” Ford’s plan sounded solid enough, but really he was nervous about what might be waiting for them at the unknown island.  

Getting the go ahead, Ford flew back to his brother, picking up Mabel while Stanley gathered the bags, with powerful flaps of his wings they were whizzing through the tunnels and then just up… and up. He caught Mabel’s eyes clenching shut, waiting for the moment they would collide with the barrier, but it never came. Pulling to a stop Ford kept them hovering as Stan caught up, “Okay both of you need to hold real tight to me.” As Stan gripped his shoulder, they popped out of existence, suddenly finding themselves in a much cooler environment.

The three of them had rolled down a bit sharply off a pile of... junk. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. Stan moved aside bits of ruined furniture as he straightened up, fingering an almost busted gold chain. "I was looking for that," he muttered with a dark look at Ford as he slipped it on. His twin cleared his throat awkwardly and hurriedly turned away to push himself out of the debris.

Mabel couldn't repress a shiver at the temperature, wings flicking off specks of dirt that had gathered there. She accepted a six-fingered hand that pulled her up, and she murmured her thanks to Ford, spinning around to take in their new surroundings. After a moment, she cupped hands around her lips and took a deep breath. "Dipper!" Her shouts upset a flock of birds some distance away, who took off from the tops of the trees. "Dipper?" Mabel's wings brought her up a few feet in the air, but she was yanked down with a hiss to be silent.

Stan firmly planted her back on the ground, cupping her face in his large hands to make sure he had her full attention. "You need to keep quiet! We don't know what's out there... We're not home anymore."

On that note, Mabel blanched but kept quiet, nodding her assent. Ford gestured for them to follow after consulting something that he tucked away before Mabel could get a good look, leading the way into the thicket of trees around them.

Ford closed his eyes, simply spreading his magical energy out over the island like a net, looking for any sign of his apprentice’s signature. Finally, he found something, but it was so very faint that it made his heart fall. Frown grim as he set off quickly, wings tucked back to try and avoid the oddly prickly branches of the trees. “Come on, we need to hurry.” His pace was fast, but the other two managed to keep up just fine, though he could hear Mabel huffing for breath slightly with her shorter legs and smaller wings.

The tree line came into view almost too quickly and all three of the fae hesitated for a moment; being out in the open was not something that was safe. However, they needed to find Dipper. Steeling his nerves, Ford stepped onto the white sand, so different then the light peachy pink of the sand back home. But he could analyze it later. The signature was still so faint that the genius magic user had to close his eyes again to focus on it, following it blindly until it seemed to just disappear…

It was also that same moment that a strong hand gripped the back of his long tan coat. Eyes popped open to look down... Damn; his foot was about to step into the ocean.

Looking back towards Mabel’s confused frown and Stan’s tight expression as he let go of the coat, Ford knew that his brother was thinking the worst. Desperate for a sign to either prove, or disprove, the unthinkable, the eldest fae pushed his glasses further up his nose and tromped up the beach again. Heart both lifting and falling, he noticed the multiple sets of footprints in the sand. Swallowing hard, he chanted a soft spell, the air flickering about them as the memories started to be pulled into reality once more.

Then the sound of a high pitched male voice rang out as the memory played back, _"Well, well, well, look what we got here.”_  

Mabel emitted a soft gasp. It looked as though Dipper was right there! She started towards him but paused upon noticing how he shimmered, almost like a mirage. He was surrounded by a small knot of humans in the memory. The younger fairy gulped as she and the twins shuffled forward to get a clearer view of the sorry scene. Mabel felt her eyes water and vision blur the already fuzzy images when she noticed how weak and starving Dipper appeared. She had forgotten about the fact that time outside of their island passed so differently than their home. It could have been days - weeks, even - since this had happened!

Stan hissed angrily when a bottle of something was emptied down Dipper's throat, and they watched him choke on it. He drank it all down, though. _"Greedy for such a pretty little thing,"_ the blond captor remarked with a dark chuckle.

All three of the fae watching the scene felt almost immediate hatred towards that blond human. Mabel's heart nearly broke when the past Dipper tried to scramble away, only to be too easily tugged back and pinned down. Tears started to stream down her rosy cheeks once her brother began calling for his family, and increased in intensity when a redheaded human bound him in iron shackles. Past Dipper's entire demeanor changed once the iron touched his skin, and he slumped, looking closer to death than ever. Stan's face was also filled with misery, although Ford's was slightly more composed as he concentrated on the task of keeping the memory going. The bulkier brother swore as the iron key passed hands to the blond obvious leader of the humans, and Stanford sighed. 

"Who is he?" Mabel asked the question in a hiss, wings thrumming out behind her, scrubbing her tears away as she felt a hot rage begin to coil in her core. All she got in answer was the title 'captain' spoken by the female redhead, before they were all departing. This 'captain' picked up an obviously woozy but still protesting Dipper, smiling wickedly down at the fairy as he set off for the ship in the distance. ' _The Illuminati_ ' was emblazoned on its side in gilded gold lettering, Ford noted, though he was unable to truly read it and glean its meaning.

Mabel saw red at that possessive, lusting, and domineering gaze being directed at her brother, and lashed out with a grunt, unable to prevent herself from punching the blond right in the back of his head. With an almost inaudible pop, the memory's inhabitants vanished, and the three Pines were left alone once more on the beach, each lost in worry for their lost fairy ensnared in the cruel world of humans.

“We’ll get him back, we can still get him back. He's still alive... I can see it,” Ford finally broke the silence, revealing a hidden dark red bound book from the inside of his coat. “I need to call in some friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: There will be hell to pay if the Stans catch up with the Illuminati, but what will they find when they get there. Can they save Dipper, does he want to be. Time passes differently on the island compared to the outside world, it might have already been a week since Dipper's disappearance. What will the future hold?
> 
> EmberGlows: Stay tuned for more action! Adventure! Advantageous relationships! It's a sin from here on out, let's go down together!!
> 
> Comments definitely motivate us to keep writing hope you enjoyed this 'happier' chapter!


	6. In the Fading Rays of Citrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the dance begins!
> 
> (Content warnings for: blood, injuries, medical fix-ups, and manipulation... but from whom, exactly?!)

Dipper awoke, and immediately all the soreness in his body seemed to double. He gasped at the sudden influx in pain... So he must have fainted, then. He was lying on the floor in a heap, yet again in Bill's cabin. His thoughts were fearful yet dark. Was he to be a mere toy, then, to be mocked in private and only brought out for the captain's amusement, where the crew could see him be abused? Apparently so.

On the thought of abuse, Dipper suddenly realized that he was lying in his own blood, and flinched at how Bill would react. Gingerly, he raised himself into a sitting position, hissing out at the stretching of wounds. Tears sprang to his eyes, as he held his defeated head in his hands. His whole being was battered, although his chest and ear hurt the most; one a physical ache, the other an acute mental suffering.

Pushing on, the fairy stumbled to his feet as he righted himself, waiting for the blackness to ebb away. Still woozy, he trekked to the bathroom and returned with a rag he found to where he had been dumped, and worked on scrubbing the blood away. It was agony, but he continued to do it, getting lost in the methodology of such repetitive actions, even as he felt more blood drip down from his torso every time he cleaned some up. It seemed like a pointless, endless cycle, but he kept mopping the blood, even when the towel was soaked clean through. He didn’t want to be punished for lack of effort.

It was in that position Wendy found him. There was the sound of a key in the lock, and Dipper was greeted by the new addition of the redhead. She was pretty enough, for a human anyway he supposed clinically, electing to ignore her and keep wiping. The redhead cleared her throat, and shifted her weight before closing the door. "I'm here to fix you up." Her voice broke the pained silence, and Dipper did look up in surprise at that.

She swallowed, setting aside a plate of food. "You remind me of someone," Wendy said quietly, her tone unreadable. She crossed to Dipper, snapped the rag out of his hands and pushed him into a sitting position. "I don't usually humanize weird creatures like you," she muttered, pulling out medical supplies from a bag she had slung over her shoulder.

The fairy winced sharply at the resurgence of pain when the first mate started to clean his wounds. He stayed quiet as well as he could though, mainly trying to get a read on this human. He had read about the species; usually their women weren't in positions like this. What had brought her here, to this horrible ship?

"He's not that bad, you know." The redhead was wrapping a heavy bandage just above Dipper's thighs, where the cane had caught onto a jutting hip bone and left a long gash. Dipper must have scoffed at that, because Wendy's lips quirked slightly, but her gaze remained trained on her task. "I ran away when I was younger, after my mum died." Her brows furrowed as she tied the bandage off. "Cipher took me away from that hell... I thought he just brought me to a new one, at first." She snorted, eyeing Dipper's torso. A slender finger gently prodded a deeper cut, above his right shoulder. The fairy winced, but she merely shrugged and pulled out a needle and thread.

Dipper blanched at that, skidding away on the floor and falling onto his wings with a grunt. "N-No needles," he breathed out hastily, eyes wide.

"It's only for stitches, don't be a baby," Wendy grumbled, reaching for him.

The fairy swatted her hands away, rapidly shaking his head. After a tense pause, the redhead finally sighed and relented, shoving the needle and thread back into the bag whilst muttering a few choice words about stupidity.

"He's  _horrible_ ," Dipper choked out hoarsely, almost not recognizing his voice. It was husky, and filled with a weariness only pain could provide.

Wendy pursed her lips, wrapping another bandage around the shoulder gash. "If you do as he says, then you won't be punished. You just... got on his bad side."

"How can you all live like this?" That broken question didn't have an ulterior motive, Dipper was just exhausted at trying to figure out the answer. These humans were too baffling for him right now.

The redhead didn't answer, apparently deeming him patched up enough, and put away the rest of the supplies. "Because," she finally said, slowly though, as if tasting the words with her tongue first. "You reap great rewards if you're in his favour." She got up, brushed off her dress, and opened the cabin's door. "I suggest you finish cleaning that up with a new rag, then try and get some rest." Her typical brashness was back in place, voice tight before she exited, locking the door firmly behind her.

___

Bill had let someone else take over the wheel, but didn’t return to his cabin; no, he sent Wendy in just a while ago to tend to the fairy and to check if the boy was even still alive at this point. When she didn’t return, he assumed that meant that Dipper was awake and being tended to. The deck had been cleaned by Soos and now the chubby man was sitting by the railing at the helm alone since most of the crew had descended down to the galley for dinner. Today their ship was supposed to cut off a merchant ship, but bad winds had made them too slow. It had soured Bill’s mood, but at the same time, it seemed to be for the best as his thoughts were still not clear and focused since he had obtained his new possession.

The blond pursed his lips as he leaned on the railing and stared out over the waters; it was strange, this weird feeling kept tugging at his chest and he didn’t like it. Was it guilt, he thought someone described this feeling as such, but he had never felt it before, so why now? Did he really regret what he did to that pretty creature? He sneered as he realized he did… Slightly. But only because it ruined the pretty thing’s looks, he assured himself.

Huffing, Bill took off his hat to tug at his blond locks, starting to pace, and the members of the crew that were around watched with worry at their captain. All of them were concerned, but none dared to ask what was bothering him so. No, usually they left that to Soos, Wendy, or Eight Ball, even the young man with the constantly rolling eyes, but oddly enough the best shooter seemed reluctant to get close. Not many of them knew how to comfort the slightly insane captain; usually it was him doing that to them. He was strict yes, and was gleeful when handing out punishments, but he cared for his crew and looked after them all.

Bill wasn’t going to throw a tantrum, even though he was close to it. The fairy was his to do with as he pleased, but then why were his thoughts so jumbled? His left ear felt oddly warm, but he rationalized that to be just the new piercing settling.

Bill paused in his pacing as he heard the door to his cabin open and then close as Wendy entered the deck. Taking a running start, he leaped over the railing in front of the wheel, landing right in front of the redhead, who actually let out a short yelp before realizing who it was before her. A scowl reappeared on her face, although there was no anger behind it. The blond tilted his head, looking as innocent as a murderer could be, before grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “Hey, Red… You wanna play a game?”

The entire crew seemed to tense at those words, eyes darting about for places to escape to on the huge deck, although grins were starting to grace lips. Bill was still holding his cane, the blood now dried and most flicked off, and he leaned forward on it as he leered down at the shorter woman. The sun was setting but they still had an hour or two before it faded, that would be when the game ended. He licked his lips once before he spoke a single word: “Run.”

The first mate and the rest of the crew was quick to follow the order; the pirates leaping over barrels, crates, and each other. Trying to trip others and scurry up the ropes like monkeys as Bill cackled, chasing whoever caught his eye. When he finally smacked Teeth on the shoulder with his cane, the stick changed hands and Bill darted away as the crooked jawed German chased another crewmate.

The whole ship was filled with raucous laughter and howling as the painful, but fun, game of tag proceeded. Yes, violence and mischief was just what Bill needed to clear his head as he scaled the main mast to avoid Wendy who turned her attention instead on Nate and Lee, who were trying to play chicken on who dared to stay in plain sight the longest. The price of the person who would hold the cane last when the light faded would be dishes duty.

Meanwhile, Dipper's entire body hurt like hell. He felt himself start to grow stir-crazy, and the pain he felt wasn't helping. He'd never hurt this much before; never had to deal with this sort of injury before. Even Great Uncle Ford had never told him about stuff like this; fae rarely were hurt in this manner, anyway. Would he even heal, with the iron weighing him down, so close to his mind?

It was hard to think straight, and Dipper found himself an hour later still scrubbing away at a thankfully now spotless wooden floor. The blood had dried up on the wooden planks as well as his body, for the most part, but everything felt confusing and too hot.

Despite this, the fairy rose to his feet after some false starts, denying himself any rest. He had to escape now, he was wasting time, why was he doing this? He tried the door, and the windows, but all were locked. He reopened drawers but closed them listlessly afterwards, feeling frustrated tears prick the outskirts of his vision. The bathroom yielded no results, but he noted where any sharp objects were in case he needed them for later.

Dipper found himself pausing at his reflection in the mirror there. His hands wandered wonderingly down his torso, skimming over rapidly yellowing bruises and purple welts, scratching around the bandaging, poking the accumulated bumps under his skin. He could see his veins, still managing to keep him alive even after all the abuse. Such pointless things, come to think of it. He’d die soon anyway, if he stayed here much longer. Yet the blood insisted on flowing through him, and out of him when it was exposed. His blood in particular was too precious, in the human world it had been hoarded and devoured in the past by greedy men.

The brand was the most obvious wound, a glaring angry ruby red raised mark in the centre of his chest. It sat there almost proudly; mockingly proclaiming to anyone who could see it that he was property. A freak… A  _pet_.

He’d been used to being called a freak back home, but being a practical slave to someone’s whims was entirely new territory. His vision got too blurry for him to continue inspecting the brand, and he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. He didn't think Bill would be too forgiving to him if he made a further mess.

Shakily, Dipper wandered out of the bathroom and back across the room, crawling into the large bed. It was so comfortable, and if he balanced on his side just so, he could barely feel any glaring pains. At least he was alone.

And as he quieted, he thought he could almost hear faint sounds of... laughter? This place was strange. Who would laugh in hell? He drifted along in a state between wakefulness and slumber, his mind murky from the iron.

Bill panted for breath as he finally called an end to the game, the loser being Keyhole, who glumly handed back the cane to its master before descending to the galley; the blond on his heels as he needed some food himself. He got a few strange glances from the crew, as the captain always preferred to eat alone in his quarters, but instead he was eating among them. It was strange; he felt a bit of reluctance in returning to his own room. But finally, he couldn’t put it off any longer unless he wanted to be called a coward by his crew.

Taking a breath, he entered his cabin silently, locking the door behind him as he glanced about; nothing seemed out of place and he saw no blood on the floor like he expected. His eye flickered towards the bed and the small form curled up atop it. It seemed that Dipper was still asleep and silently the pirate shrugged out of his own clothing to redress in simple sleeping pants and a loose shirt.

It was only as Bill settled into the bed that Dipper’s eyes opened in a panic, practically bugging out of their skull as he tried to jerk away and flee. But the blond’s arms caught him before he could, holding him gently yet firmly as he pulled Dipper to face him, being oddly careful of his wounds, “Hush, Pine Tree, I’m not going to hurt you anymore.” There was no lies in his words; if the fae was good, he honestly wouldn’t. Which surprised even himself.

Dipper was too exhausted to object when the blond took him in his arms. At least Bill was being mindful of his wings, and various other wounds. However, he tensed even further when the captain traced his fingertips along the burned flesh that was raised slightly above his chest. Dipper winced, but was shushed by the man, who inspected it more intently, almost wonderingly.

After a few minutes, when it seemed Bill would stay true to his word, Dipper sighed and let his eyes drift shut once more. “I’m thirsty,” he croaked out, barely louder than a breath. “May I have some water?”

Thankfully, the captain nodded and plucked his fingers away, holding them extended in the air. As Dipper slowly rose, he gave a mocking bow. The fairy’s few steps to the water pitcher was agonizing, and the pouring of water even more so. It seemed as though his wounds had set and were starting to heal, but were now being reopened.

He bit his lip, drank quickly, and returned to the bed with a tired sigh. “What else do you want to do with me, then, if you say you won’t hurt me anymore?” Dipper breathed, curling away from Bill, his wings flattening against his back so that they wouldn’t touch the pirate’s form.

Bill was silent. Dipper tried again, weary voice quiet in the cabin. “Where are we going?” His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt himself begin to drift off back into sleep. This reprieve seemed like a strange nightmare; a calm before the brewing storm. “What does being your ‘good luck charm’ mean?”

Bill rose and his feet moved across the floorboards silently, stopping before the window he opened it just a crack to let a gentle breeze into the room; cool but not freezing. A bit of fresh air might do both he and the fae some good. Returning to the bed, he slid under the covers; Dipper’s eyes popped open again at his presence, and the human opened his arms expectantly.

When the brunet didn’t move, his single blue eye narrowed dangerously. Just like that, the fae was reluctantly scooting his body closer so that Bill could wrap him up in his arms. The closeness made the captain realize that the creature’s body seemed to be naturally cooler than his own; perhaps that was why Dipper seemed to unconsciously lean further into him.

The silence spread between the two for a few moments longer before Bill finally let out a small sigh, hand gently carding through the younger’s hair. “I won’t hurt you as long as you follow my rules and don’t directly disobey me. I will let you speak your mind - to an extent - as long as you show me, your  _master_ , respect. You are my pet, so I expect you to act like a proper one.”

He could feel how tense the boy was in his arms and he waited until Dipper sagged against him again, thin body too sore to even keep physically protesting that small of a degree.

“Honestly, just sitting in my lap lookin’ pretty might be the best you can really do as a psychological good luck charm; not sure what else you can do. But I’ll find out with s'me research.” He was vague; after all, he wasn’t about to tell Dipper he was interested in seeing if he really could take the other’s magic for his own.

What the fae still didn’t seem to realize was the fact that Bill really was different than the other humans onboard: he, Captain William “Bill” Cipher, could use magic. Small as it was, with just lock picking, lighting and putting out candles, and some healing spells, it was still there. And his greedy black soul wanted more of it; wanted more of the boy. Wanted more of  _everything_.

“As for where we are going, we follow any whisper of adventure and treasure that reaches our ears... I’m going to take you to see even the most far reaches of this world.” Finally, Bill looked down at the form he held, surprised by the expression he saw there.

Dipper hated being referred to as a pet; he despised the easy way Bill dictated how his life would be now. In his heart, he knew that he'd escape one day. He'd wait for this human to let his guard down, and he would fly far away, back home.  _Just bide my time_ , he thought, as Bill's voice turned wondering and his eyes distant.

The brunet schooled his expression into one of awe at the mention of such adventures - he would never admit that most of it wasn't forced, however. "I've always wanted to travel far and wide," he confided, taking pleasure at how pleased Bill looked at that statement.  _Just bide my time._

Although, now that he thought of it, Dipper always had harboured a desire to see the world, and not always be regarded as a freak amongst his own kind. Bill's promise certainly was appealing, if he didn't think about the many painful strings attached.

The captain looked very self-assured now, smirking at Dipper's apparent lowering of his guard. Dipper imperceptibly felt himself flinch at that smile, sharp teeth promising certain future  _adventures_  indeed.

Dipper imagined it now, being preened and showed off to countless leering humans around the world, draped in elegant clothing and extravagant jewelry, existing only for another’s perverted pleasure, trailing behind that human and sitting on his lap and providing for his every whim and satisfying him and worshipping him like a proper, pretty little plaything. It wasn't appealing to him in the slightest, it actually disgusted him, and his pride still stubbornly stuck its nose in the air at the very thought…  _Yet…_

He couldn't help but feel the smallest of rationalizations pierce his thoughts. It'd be so much better to avoid pain. Today had brought upon him the worst pain he had ever felt in his life - wouldn't it be so much easier to avoid that?

It wouldn't be easy, of course, to pretend as though he was completely obedient to the pirate captain. But he'd squash down his pride, and survive this. He must, if he ever wanted to escape.  _Bide my time_. So as Bill continued to smile widely, expression set in a smug and lazy grin, Dipper willed his own lips to match it.

“Adventure,” Bill echoed, the word tasted so delicious on his lips, it had since he’d first learned the meaning behind it. He never was one for staying still in one place for too long; no, his black soul was far too restless for that. The ship provided freedom, only bound by the push and pull of the wind and tides. However, for now, Dipper was bound to stay for reasons other than running away from something or wanting to start anew.

No, Bill wasn’t going to just believe that Dipper had turned over a new leaf; pain was an effective teacher, but he had gotten a peek at the fae’s pride and knew it would take much more to crush it under his boot. But after those strange feelings he had experienced during and after the other’s beating, he wondered if there were other methods he could also apply. Perhaps honey, instead of just the stings?

Tomorrow they were planning to cruise around a familiar island until another merchant ship passed by for them to plunder… or the navy or rival pirates decided they wanted to chance a battle with The Illuminati. Damn, he was annoyed to have missed the cargo ship today, but perhaps this was for the best; Dipper definitely needed more training and to familiarize himself with the crew, while Bill needed to research the pretty little thing. Better to do that during peaceful times.

Taking the fae’s chin gently, he pressed a kiss to his lips, voice soft as he spoke. “Sleep, Pine Tree. Tomorrow, if you are good, I’ll fix your wounds and your pain.” It was another mysterious statement from Bill, but he loved that confused and frustrated look on Dipper’s face... adorable, absolutely adorable. He had no fear going to sleep, knowing Dipper was far too weak to hurt him and he’d wake before the other could move to grab a weapon.

And so for the second evening, Dipper was kissed good night and wrapped up in the blond's embrace. It took him awhile to calm down enough to fall asleep, and yet again he was aware of how Bill watched him, not falling asleep himself.

He awoke in the middle of the night, from a dark nightmare, mouth open in a silent scream. With a quiet groan, he rubbed a hand over his eyes, wincing at how the movements made his skin stretch painfully over the wounds, almost tripling in aching now that he was aware of them again. Would he really be healed tomorrow? Or was Bill simply lying to him? Humans couldn't perform magic like his kind could, after all.

The captain himself remained asleep, and Dipper noted how innocent he looked as he slumbered. The harsh lines of Bill's face were softer, more filled in; no telltale smirk was on his lips.

Dipper wondered if this is how Bill felt when he looked at him; utterly too soft and malleable, with skin just begging to be marked. He imagined making this human feel pain, just as he had hours previously; it was so sweet to imagine bringing blunt force of fae magic down onto the blond’s body again, and again, and again, and...

The fairy blinked, and readjusted his position... He was scaring himself. It must've been a combination of the company, the hour, and his pained exhaustion that made him think such things.

He tried to shift away from Bill, but the blond only tutted in his sleep and pulled him more firmly against him. Dipper winced at the jostling of his sore limbs, and tensed as he waited for Bill to wake, but the captain slept on, and Dipper sighed out as his tired eyelids shut again. The next time they opened, sunlight was streaming almost too brightly through open windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Here is the first offering of poisoned fruit, of course Dipper will refuse, but for how long? How much patience does Bill have and how many tricks does he have up his sleeve, what makes Bill so different from other humans? Why does he know about magical creatures? So many questions! -hit by falling question marks- (ow.... EmberGlows I will come up there!)
> 
> EmberGlows: I would just like to state for the record that my co-author made me very grumpy while writing... Yes you, Hyrulehalfbreed, being particularly mean to my poor Dippin Baby Dot and all in this chapter; and I don't appreciate him suffering whilst your Bill gets to go play tag like the butthead he is! Although, if our dear readers appreciate it, then that is of course a completely different story we cannot fault you for ;)
> 
> ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?! If so, we'd love it if you left a comment! <3


	7. Onyx Socket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The steps in this particular dance are starting to get more complicated...

Bill’s one eye opened slowly as the rays of light tried to pull him out of sleep - which regretfully they succeeded - as he groaned, finally unwrapping his arms from around the fae to roll over in an attempt to get away from the light. The next second the pirate let out a yelp as he fell onto the floor, “Motherfucker!”

Sitting up while rubbing the side of his head, the pirate snarled at the golden orb in the sky; oh, if he just had a big enough knife to stab it, he would. But at the moment he didn’t and the sun continued to shine mockingly on him. One day, he swore quietly to himself, one day he would destroy it. Grumbling, he got to his feet, swaying slightly as his muscles and mind were still slightly groggy from the temptress that was sleep’s embrace.

He shuffled over to his dresser, slamming open drawers as he put on a fresh pair of pants and shirt, both dark in color. Looking through his coats, each as elaborate and decorated as the last, he picked up a golden one, swinging it onto his shoulders. He combed through his hair, following muscle memory to know how to pull on the locks to make them fall the way he wanted them to without a mirror. That done, he finally turned towards the occupant on the bed, “Hey Pine Tree, what do you say to-“ Bill trailed off as he noticed that the brunet had a troubled expression on his face, not one of pain, but instead one of wonder and confusion.

Then the pirate realized what Dipper was staring at and with a sense of dread he lifted his hand to feel for the familiar eye patch, but no - the fabric was gone. Probably pulled off in his tumble off the bed. Quickly, Bill slapped his palm over the ghastly sight, expression tight. The eyelid was sunken in, obviously telling that there was no eye behind it. A line of scars ringed the socket and the eyebrow was not smooth, missing small bits that never regrew on the scar tissue. The top and bottom eyelids had been sewn together, one of the only ways to stop infection and close the wound, but obviously it must look very old now.

"What happened to it?" Dipper heard himself whisper at the sight, though once he realized that it was himself who had spoken, his eyes widened and he clapped hands over his mouth.  _No more punishments, please..._

Bill’s jaw set but he ignored him, stalking forward to the floor beside the bed and fisting around the fallen scrap of fabric laying there. Turning away from the fairy, he tied it swiftly around his head. Dipper noted that the motions seemed methodological, almost mechanical in the way the pirate expertly tied it, seemingly without thought.

He wondered how many days it had been worn. How had this man even gotten such a wound? Was it self-inflicted?

_...Couldn't be, though. Who would willingly do that to himself?_

He hoped the captain wouldn't hurt him for speaking out of turn. Dipper kept his eyes downcast and his expression meek, switching from the surprised one he had let slip loose earlier. As Bill finished dressing, placing a hat atop his head at a jaunty angle and buckled on his boots, the fairy gently cleared his throat.

A beat passed, but then Bill stepped closer, and Dipper cautiously looked up. What was it Bill had said yesterday? Proper pets wished their masters good morning?

The words were a struggle to get out; his pride almost succeeded in not letting the three syllables pass his lips. "Good morning," Dipper greeted in barely a whisper, ashamed eyes trained on Bill's.

“’Nother rule, you don’t ask ‘bout it,” Bill’s voice was tight and stern, keeping his eye focused on the fae until the lad gave a hasty nod of understanding. Then a grin took over his lips, like he hadn’t just given Dipper a look that said he was about to skin him alive if he pushed his luck. “Morning, Dip.” His one eye moved to look over the brand on the other’s chest, taking his lower lip between his teeth in wonder and something else. The brunet frowned slightly at the nickname, and dammit; he didn’t like these weird feelings that he got whenever he looked at his expression, or the wounds. Bah, he might speak to Red about it. And by ‘might’ he meant ‘never’.

“Let’s get you dressed, unless you like to go ‘round with no shirt?” His grin was teasing as red flooded into the fae’s cheeks. Turning away from Dipper, he went to the dresser once more; all of his clothing would be too big for the other, but it would have to do till he could go shopping at a port for him. Finally, he ended up tossing a loose blue shirt with a very wide open and low collar that wouldn’t rub at the still sore brand, then a pair of tan pants. “Might want to get out of those blood soaked ripped ‘nes. Damn, I like those too.”

The captain was pulled out of his musing when a knock on the door sounded, but unlike Soos, the person on the other side pushed their way in without waiting for permission. Bill grinning as he called out, watching the fae try to dive behind the bed while in the middle of changing, “Hey, Red!” He sauntered closer to the woman as she placed the two trays of food on the bed, and when she turned to face him he caught her chin, placing two quick kisses on her cheeks and leaping back with a cackle before she could strike him. “Too slow!~”

Wendy merely rolled her eyes, swatting the air where he'd been. "Something's gotten you in a good mood this morning, sir," she remarked dryly, rounding the bed to where Dipper was. With a yelp, he fell over as he tried to yank his pants up faster. The redhead laughed at that, though not unkindly, and let him finish tying the waist string, before firmly sitting him down onto the bed. Nimble hands skated over his chest, and she clinically examined his torso. "Came down myself to see these. Healing up rather nicely!"

She straightened up again and tossed him the shirt. "If you're extra good, they might heal up quicker, anyway," she added cryptically with a wink, then chuckled at his embarrassed expression. "Aw, don't be so shy, kid! I've seen plenty of naked men."

Crossing to the desk, where Bill joined her, she went over the maps and navigation. Dipper caught talk of pulling aside an island, and using its bay as cover. Whatever that meant. He just hoped he wouldn't get caught in a crossfire and be killed. Although... A battle might be the perfect time to slip away somehow, when everyone was distracted.

His hands got too close to the iron in his ear when he was pulling the shirt over his head, however, and he winced at the painful flash that smarted in his mind. Ah, yes. There was definitely that to be taken care of first... Although how, he had no inkling.

Shrugging, he hoisted himself up and limped over to the food trays, beginning with the fruit as his stomach grumbled. He'd barely eaten yesterday, anyway, if at all. There was no slit at the back of this shirt that would allow his wings to flicker free, and he tried to readjust them slightly so they wouldn’t chafe against the fabric.  _Stupid shirt_ , he thought a bit petulantly, still sour at the whole situation.

Bill casually took a knife from his belt, flinging it through the air without even checking his aim, the blade went whizzing past the fae’s ear as he spoke, a small thunk of the metal sinking into the wood sounded as his eye moved over the map with a finger, “Next time ask permission before you eat, Pine Tree. You can now, but we wouldn’t want you to accidentally eat something bad.” He was vague about what ‘bad’ exactly meant or how it could end up before the brunet. Bill knew the taste of most poisons, but he doubted Dipper had the same ability.

One glance of his blue eye and he saw the slight frown that Wendy gave him, but he only gave a grin back to her, refusing to admit it was more forced than usual. “We’ve been to this island before, we know that it’s a good place to restock on fresh water and food. I’ll choose who to send soon. Think the boys'll like a good safe swim.”

The captain tilted his head as he noticed how silent the redhead was beside him, “Wha’s up?”  He had only just woken up, but it was at his usual time, so no concern there. They should be in sight of the island by now and about to crest into the cove that was their safe harbor more than once.

The first mate's gaze was trained on Bill's pet. "You're getting sloppy, Cipher," Wendy muttered darkly, stalking to Dipper and ripping the knife out of his hands.

Sure enough, the fairy had plucked the blade from the wall when Bill was preoccupied, and held it loosely in curled hands, gazing down at it with an unreadable expression. Bill's eye widened before his lips set in a frown, as Wendy let the knife clatter atop the map.

"I-I was just going to... R-Return it to you," Dipper stuttered out, lowering his gaze. Bill couldn't tell if it was out of shame, or annoyance. "M-May I eat?"

The captain's jaw clenched, but he nodded tersely and Dipper hurriedly took a plate to the bed, sitting there to eat it.

"He's a liability," Wendy said out of the corner of her mouth, eyes still trained on the brunet's form. It was a repeat of the words she'd said yesterday. "I like him, but even I know that. He may look cowed, but his kind is known to be... crafty."

Bill hummed thoughtfully, his patience wearing thin, and the redhead bowed her head swiftly. "No disrespect, captain. But I don't think he should join us up on deck anymore, especially when we enter combat soon. Too many opportunities for him to slip away." The captain sheathed his dagger, thinking it over, as Wendy turned to him and advised him in an undertone. "Keep him in the brig, or at least in your cabin. Make sure he realizes escape is futile."

At that, Dipper perked up his head and cocked it to the side ever so slightly, pausing in his peeling of an orange. His naturally more perceptive ears allowed him to eavesdrop quite easily, but he did not like where this conversation was headed. Bill's stark blue eye met his, and the brunet quickly ducked his head again, pretending to be absorbed in his task.

Unlike Wendy, Bill made no effort to keep his voice low as he moved to sit heavily into his chair, eye glinting sharply as he spoke. “I think the first step I should take would be research, seeing as this is going to be an ‘easy’ time for us, at least for the moment. You call me sloppy, take a look at the things on the sides o’ his head, he can hear us just fine. I’d have thought we got a damaged one if he couldn’t.”

He ran a hand through his bangs with a soft hum, before looking out towards the huge windows, “He’s a good actor, and learned to at least bend to a point, I give him that. But I’m not about to just let him go striding where he pleases, don’t think so little of me. He’ll learn escape is pointless soon enough, even when he’s on deck, believe me.” At that, Dipper swallowed, eyes not leaving the orange slices as he chewed them.

“Besides!” Bill pressed one boot to the center of his desk, rocking back and forth on the legs of his chair. “I told little Pine Tree that I was going to show him the world, can’t really do that trapped in a room. But if it makes ya feel better, I can assign someone to watch him when I’m busy. I already got someone in mind.” After all, he knew the one soul that no one, beast or not, could stand to hurt because of his just plain kindness and personality.

“He’s my pet, but the bars of his cage should at least be wide enough to see through. To be blinded completely… I would not wish that on anyone, no matter their birth or scrap with me.”

Wendy reddened, but seemed mostly mollified at the response. "Understood, sir," she acquiesced, nodding. With a sharp turn on her heels, she exited the cabin, pausing by Dipper. "Enjoy your breakfast," the redhead said with a forced politeness, slamming the door behind her.

Bill simply rolled his eye, propping both feet up onto the desk.

"...Thank you." Dipper's quiet voice broke the silence some moments later, and Bill found him studying the orange peel in his hands. His wings twitched under the shirt, rustling the fabric as stillness fell once more.

The fairy chose his next words with the utmost care, testing each syllable out before letting it be made into sound.  _Tread carefully, now,_  he warned himself. "I... appreciate the accommodations you're making. For my... situation."  _Just bide my time._

He gazed up through his eyelashes to see the blond nod, and then his gaze lowered once more. He chewed his lip, pride snaring at the pit of his stomach. He squashed it down, compromising with it by refusing to use the title Bill preferred. "How can I be of use today, then?"

“You heard me mention research, didn’t you?” Bill started slowly, watching as the fae seemed to tense up, obviously realizing the item of his research was himself. “As you already found out, I know when you are bluffing or lying so you might as well be honest with me… for your own sake kid.”  Bill made the silence stretch between them for a few seconds, letting the information sink in before he pressed forward.

“How long can fae live? How do they age usually; do they get old and wrinkly, kind of gross and crusty on the edges?” He was curious, teeth glittering in the light as he snickered to himself. It was the first of many questions and he wondered how much he was going to get out of the fairy. “I won’t ask where your home is; I wonder, but I’m not going to demand you take me to it. I’d rather leave one mystery still out there.”

He already had one fae and honestly didn’t know if he could handle it if he got more on his hands. They weren’t human, but they weren’t quite animals either. He had slaughtered plenty of pretty sirens in the past to save his own skin, but he wasn’t intent on making too many more magic enemies if he could help it.

"My home is not meant for your kind," Dipper said bluntly as an opener, flicking the peel onto the plate. He crossed his legs and settled into a more comfortable position. "You're wise not to wonder where it is."

He stared at the golden and scarlet bed sheets beneath him. "You asked me my age, and I responded seventeen. Time passes differently at home. Rest assured, I've existed a lot longer than a mere seven and ten years."

Dipper paused then, reluctant to continue. He was going against everything Great Uncle Ford had warned him about. He shouldn't be divulging secrets. Bill whistled cheerily, taking that same knife out again and idly throwing it up in the air to catch it again in his hands. He repeated the action, and Dipper tensed, speaking the rest in a rush. "We live for hundreds of years in your time. It takes longer, but we age similar to humans, with lower chances of illnesses." He broke off and bit his lip, not wanting to continue with this ‘research’, as Bill called it.

Bill hummed softly a he thought over the other’s words. Well the answers were not surprising, those were all things that had been theorized in books before. He got to his feet, picking up a large tome from the shelf and a quill, starting to jot down a few things before speaking, still spinning the blade in one hand. “Next question: What do you need to survive? Anything besides the food and water I have provided? You were near death when I found you, how long can you go without them?”

Seeing the other chew his lip, Bill rolled his eye, “You don’t answer, and I can easily find a way to figure it out for myself.” His grin stretched more, powering on as he leaned over his desk, “How about those pretty little wings of yours? Can you grow pieces of them back, or the whole wing?”

Dipper swallowed thickly. "Food and water to survive, same as you," he began, then was struck by a sudden inspiration. He kept his excitement bottled up, delicately saying the next words. "We do need to fly though, every so often. Or else our wings eventually become useless, and we'd die." It wasn't a lie…  _technically_ , he rationalized. Just a half-truth; a loophole. Bill couldn't fault him for that. Fae were naturally born to fly, after all. Without flight, they'd be denying themselves a survival tactic and leave themselves open to attacks... right?

He pressed on, seeing Bill furrow his brow thoughtfully at that piece of information, but not calling him out. It was still too soon to feel relieved, but Dipper still held onto the hope that it might possibly change the captain's mind about letting him fly. "As for our wings..." He trailed off, and Bill stepped closer menacingly in the following silence.

Dipper avoided his gaze, until he was right beside him, arms crossed in warning and the knife drawing too close. The fairy exhaled shakily. He had to tread very carefully, indeed; not give Bill any advantage over his best chance at freedom. The blade nicked an ear, right above his earring, and Dipper squeaked out, "T-They grow back! It's extremely painful and takes time, but every part can grow back under the right circumstances."

“The right circumstances being…?” Bill’s voice was hard, blue eye darting over where the wings twitched under the too large shirt. Damn he liked this shirt too, the brat might end up making him ruin all of his clothing. Eh, maybe he could stick him into one of Wendy’s dresses, that’d be a sight! He leaned down, watching as Dipper tensed in fear as he brought the knife forward. Then the sound of fabric ripping rang through the cabin, the captain having cutting two holes into the back of the shirt to let Dipper’s wings free to poke through.

Yes, that was much better, the boy looked too much like a human child without those beautiful monstrosities. Still, Bill was certain that he had hurt kids before; if not directly, then indirectly, with killing many navy men and merchants that probably had waiting families back home. A little childhood trauma never hurt anyone, after all look at him… All right, perhaps he wasn’t the best example. But he WAS successful.

However, he didn’t need to focus on his glory at the moment. He instead caught the edge of one wing gently between his fingers and held the quivering appendage still. He brought the knife close once more, pausing as Dipper finally did give a cry of fear, pleas falling from his lips and hands twitching wildly in the attempt of holding himself back from attacking the pirate. “Just hold still a moment, it’ll be over quickly.” Then…

He used the flat of the blade to gently scrape some of the natural dust that collected on the wing and returned to his desk to put the powder in the jar for future study, “What’s this dust do?”  

Dipper's faster breathing refused to slow down for a minute, and Bill repeated the question more harshly, stepping back towards him. "P-Please! Just a few s-seconds... Please." He’d never had a knife that close to his wings before, it had set off warning bells singing through his bloodstream, an instinct to fly away. Dipper forced his breathing to slow and adrenaline to reduce; it’d be worthy of punishment if he refused to comply.

The captain growled lowly, but waited for him to calm down enough to speak. "We bleed out from there easily," the brunet finally gasped out, tears blurring his vision. "And our wing bones could set warped. To grow back properly and not kill us, there'd need to be much rest and healing and time."

Said wings were flat against his back now, no longer twitching as though they itched to lift him up, but quivering with the rest of his frame. "You want to know about t-the dust?"

Bill nodded once; an impatient urging for him to continue. "I… I d-don't know," Dipper croaked out. There was a beat, then the captain lunged forward, brandishing the knife. The fairy's hands flew up to cover his head, and he curled into a ball-like position. "I don't, truly," he wailed desperately, as Bill's hands gripped his forearms, firmly prying them down and pinning them against his sides. "It's common, and of no use to us fae," he babbled, squirming in an attempt to break his arms free. "I don't know if it has any effect on humans; I never learned that!"

Once again he was on top of the smaller boy, frowning as he listened to the other’s desperate assurances that he knew nothing more. Sowling, he finally took the knife back again, so there were things that even Dipper did not know about his own kind... interesting. Seemed that he really had captured a fae child that was not done with his schooling. Perhaps he could carry out his own experiments then, to discover if the dust had any effects or value. He was sure that he could find some way to make a few of his crew into ‘volunteers’.

Humming, he jumped back off the fae as quickly as he had pounced, leaving the softly crying form to return to his desk and jot down a few notes. While he was doing so, it seemed that Dipper had managed to get himself back under control, shaky as his breathing still was. It gave Bill a small pause, if he was doing all of this to a human, would they be holding up nearly as well as the brunet? Honestly, probably not. He had just threatened to basically cut off the kid’s major blood veins or arteries, and yet he managed to hold himself back from fighting. Maybe the fairy had more of a handle on his fear than he thought.

As he listened to the other’s breathing slowly starting to even out, Bill spoke, pulling a chain out from his desk. “Hey, Dipper... you wanna go for a walk on the deck?” There was a latch on the edge of the chain so that he could adjust the length to whatever he wanted. He didn’t wait for a response, going back over to the bed and clipping the chain around that pale column; then there was a small spark of magic, sealing the metal of the latch together.

Bill knew Dipper had felt the magic energy, but he didn’t let him ask, suddenly lifting the fae in his arms and bustling out of the room into the bright sunshine. When he said walk, he really meant half carry, since the boy’s wounds guaranteed he wouldn’t be going far on his own.

As Bill carried him, Dipper tried to compose himself further and rubbed at his eyes, drying the lingering tears there. The captain hadn't hurt him...  _Why?_

And how could this human work magic? It seemed impossible; the fairy had never heard of such a thing. Breathing softly, the two entered the deck, and Dipper plucked up enough courage to breach the topic. "You can perform ma-"

"Sir!" He was cut off by Wendy, who nodded when they joined her at the wheel. "We're preparing to send out the boys to the island, if you want to pick them."

Bill nodded, ignoring Dipper and dumping him on the deck beside him, perhaps a bit more harshly than necessary - the fairy supposed that was punishment for daring to try and ask about the magic. As the captain and his first mate spoke, Dipper tried to fiddle with his collar without them noticing. He hissed in pain upon realizing it was iron, when his hands were shocked as he tried to grasp it.

Most of the crew appeared to be on deck, and some men were looking at him curiously. Dipper felt himself blush under their laughing gazes. This was embarrassing; sitting on a leash like a puppy at its master's feet. He tried to rise, but Bill prodded him back downward with the toe of his boot, not breaking conversation with Wendy. Dipper noted the smirk on his lips as he went over the objectives, and he scowled. This was a whole new type of humiliating punishment.

“Who do I want to send… hmm?” Bill questioned aloud, smirking as he noticed that most of the crew was practically chomping at the bit to get the chance to stretch their legs once more on the sand. Looking over his crew, Bill couldn’t help the small sense of pride that washed through him; mismatched as they were, they each had talents and unique personalities that managed to mesh well together in the freak show of a ship he ran. Another factor that separated Bill from other pirates and most ships in general was that he didn’t have just one woman on board, but three. Wendy or Red, Tambry aka Moony, and the strawberry blond that preferred to be called Pyronica - as her name suggested, if it involved fire, she loved it.

A subtle nudge and Wendy took over to stand on the end of Dipper’s chain as he walked down the stairs onto the main deck from the wheel. “I choose Eight Ball, Teeth, Pyronica, Kryptos, Stitch Heart and...” His blue eye flickered about the group as the ones already named got aboard a skid. “Dumb and Dumber.”

That was code for Nate and Lee, though the captain always refused to elaborate on which one was which. This usually ended up with the two best friends arguing with each other about whom was the more intelligent, which they were doing right now. Rolling his eye, Bill approached the two, the rest of the crew going silent as they sent small grins to each other. The two young men too focused on arguing to notice the captain’s approach. Then he had both of their collars in his hands and with one strong shove, tossed them both overboard, “I said GO! Dumb and Dumber, am I right?”

Snickering along with his crew he gave a mock salute to the skid as it lowered, ignoring the twin splashes from Nate and Lee’s landing. Then, with quick leaps, he was back at the wheel and crouched down to be eye level with the fae as he spoke, “Want to meet everyone, sapling?”

"If you want me to," Dipper muttered, a bit sullenly, rising as gracefully as he could to his feet with the collar and chain in the way.

Bill grinned devilishly, clapping his hands together before he tugged on the chain, abruptly jerking the fairy forward.

Most of the crew were men, but a few women held their own. Dipper was amazed, even in spite of himself, at how diverse humans could be as a species. Hair and skin in a multitude of colours, some bulky and brawny, others lithe and swift, a whole lot in between. The captain introduced them by strange, inexplicable nicknames, and each member would sigh and tell Dipper their real name. Either way, it was far too many titles for Dipper to possibly remember, but he still didn't mind meeting them all. Of course, he told himself, it was only for the sake of gaining more intelligence on humankind, that was all.

He recognized the larger male human who seemed nicer than all the others, and Dipper smiled genuinely at him. Neither of them appeared to have any desire to be part of Cipher's pirate ship, and Question Mark - as Bill still called him - seemed kindest on the ship.

“Question Mark, I want you to walk Pine Tree here around the deck, teach him a few words and what certain parts do; I need to talk to Red.” Bill had no fear in Soos failing him, even with his soft heart. The Latino still had a fierce loyalty to him, even if Dipper didn’t realize it. Even if Soos did get charmed by the fae, he wouldn’t be able to break the iron of the chain or remove the earring. The portly man fumbled with the chain when it was dropped in his hand, looking ready to protest before a small smile came to his lips as he realized the kid really would be better off with him for a little bit, and he always welcomed a new friend.

The large man knelt down before the fae, asking with a small tilt of his head, “Hey little dude, the name’s Soos, I’m glad to see you’re… umm doing the best you can be after yesterday.” His eyes flickered over the visible bruises, offering finally, “Do you wanna walk on your own or you could, like, ride on my shoulders, I’m beefy ya know!” His bucktooth smile was true.

Bill hummed as he leaned on the railing next to Wendy, watching his pet and crew-member below. “Perfect match don’t cha think?” Then the blond’s voice lowered so no one else could hear, “We can’t let Dipper or myself step on land for a while. Seems fae have a really strong fear and aversion of water. I have a feeling that they might just have a way to hop to new islands; those wings are tiny, they couldn’t have supported Dipper very far over the sea.”

Wendy nodded. "Makes sense," she mused, gaze thoughtful and calculating as she took in the size of Dipper's wings. He was trailing alongside Soos now, inspecting the main-mast, and looking curious as the human pointed up it. "Don't take him up to the crow's nest, it’s not safe up there!" the first mate called out sharply, and Soos jumped but nodded, hurrying Dipper along. Wendy rolled her eyes as she turned back to Bill. "A type of magic, then? I thought you told me the kid couldn't do any magic."

The captain didn't answer, tapping a booted foot as his gaze remained on the fairy. "Isn't that what he told you?" the first mate asked in confusion. He nodded after a moment, and Wendy's eyes widened. "He... lied to you?"

Dipper was at the mizzen-mast now, looking fascinated as he fingered the ropes that controlled its topsail. Soos leaned down to say something in his ear, and the fairy even smiled at that.

Bill looked frustrated, but almost proud in a way. A grudging sort of pride, eye filled with a manic kind of hunger as they followed his pine tree. Had the kid lied to him?

The redhead let the silence stretch a bit longer before trying again. "What's the plan, then? Find out how he came here, try it for yourself?"

“I know he’s got some magic in him, not sure how much yet… I think he might be repressing it himself somehow to try and hide it from me.” Wendy had no ability for magic, yet she was still willing to listen to him try to explain the unimaginable. Though she had gotten plenty of first hand looks at the blond wielding the power himself. Proving that the fairy tales were true, he might not be an almighty warlock, but it had gotten them out of plenty of sticky situations. One of the reasons why no one had been able to bring the pirate captain down.

“As for using the power myself, I’m not sure if it will be possible... if anything I’d like to sap his magic for myself to use. Imagine the power to call forth fog and clouds to make our escape or strike easy?” His eye stayed on the pair as they moved about the deck, biting his lip in thought. Fuck, he really didn’t want to talk to the redhead about this, “Hmm, I’ve been getting these weird feeling since the punishment... Weird kind of coldness in m’ chest.”

Soos smiled down at his companion as he led him along the ship, pointing out this and that, but soon he noticed Dipper’s worsening limp. Ignoring the small protest, he set the fae on top of a barrel, smiling as he tried to ease the other’s worries. “Easy, you can take a breather there, alright?”

Dipper let his legs swing, thunking against the barrel's side in slight annoyance at their weakness as he stole a look at Bill and Wendy. They seemed to be deep in conversation, glancing at him from time to time. The fairy didn't like it; he was wary of their plotting. His wings twitched, and he wished for the thousandth time that he could fly and just stretch them out. He let out a sigh. "Thanks, Soos. You're an awfully nice human. I didn't expect that."

Soos scoffed and brushed the compliment away, standing beside the fairy and leaning over the railing to stare at the waves below. Dipper swallowed and gazed over the water too, figuring he may as well use this niceness to his advantage. "I mean it! What's someone like you doing here?" He fiddled with the linked chain that sat in his lap from his collar, his following words delicate. "Do you like Bill that much? There must be something about the captain you follow him for."

The chubbier man bit his lip, and Dipper leaned forward eagerly.

"Sir," Wendy hissed at the new piece of information, meeting Bill's gaze. The captain saw some worry reflected in her green eyes, as she thought over his confession. "You don't think that fairy's making you feel that purposefully, do you? If he is, you're ensnared already." She paused, as if unsure of whether she should voice the next words. "If it... isn't intentional on his part, captain, than I suggest you move with... caution. It sounds almost like..." She trailed off, voice a bit disbelievingly, as if it was impossible for the blond to feel such things. "Guilt, sir."

“I…” Soos trailed off, a frown tugging at his lips before he took off his bandana, running a hand through his short hair in thought, eyes staying on the waves below, “Dipper, have you ever felt like you didn’t belong nowhere? That there was nobody to love you? That you would be stuck just kind of, ya know, stagnant? Like on a windy day and you are just walking in place because it is pushing you back just as hard?” He glanced over to the fae’s wide eyed gaze, continuing, “I know you hate Captain Cipher, but he’s not a bad man… Okay, he is in most aspects, I guess, ‘cause, I mean he’s killed a LOT of people and has done other bad stuff, but he’s also given a lot of us a home, job, and kind of a weird family.”

“My father abandoned me when I was a kid and my mom died before I could really remember her, I lived with my grandparents while I grew up. But I was a bastard, not knowing my dad and I’m not that smart. I’m clumsy, chubby, and mess up a lot.” Soos’ eyes softened in the memories. “After my grandparents died I was strugglin’ in an awful job, barely survivin as a blacksmith’s apprentice. Bill came to my town to get repairs done on his ship. The town knew he was a pirate, but we were a poor community so we didn’t have anythin’ worth lootin’ anyway.”  

“I remember that day, when his ship was about to leave, he had stood in the center of town, hollerin’ at the top of his lungs askin’ if anyone was wretched enough with their life to join him. Anyone ‘freak’ enough...” He chuckled, a smile crossing his face. “I thought I was. I wasn’t one for greed or killin’, but I wanted someplace to belong and watching how Bill and his crew acted with each other… I wanted in. It was hard and Bill isn’t exactly kind all the time; he punished me for interruptin’ him yest’rday too.” He lifted his pant legs to show the dark bruises from the single strike of the cane. “He’s a bit insane, but it’s kinda charmin’.”

The captain breathed out through his nose in frustration. “If he was doing it consciously, I think I’d be in a lot worse shape,” Bill ground out, before throwing his head back in a laugh, running a hand down the side of his face with his good eye. “Dammit Red, can you believe this?! I finally feel  _somethin’_  and it’s for a non-human.” Then his face turned serious again. “It might be ‘guilt’...” The word felt disgusting on his tongue, “But that won’t get in my way. I’m a greedy bastard and what he can offer me physically is much more than the value of some emotional shit.”

"You're playing with things you don't understand," Wendy stated plainly, pressing forward and cutting off Bill's rising protests. "Not that that's ever stopped you in the past! As for him being non-human?" She chuckled, shrugging. "It's not like you've ever been normal, captain. Just be careful, all right? He is yours now; if you're correct in saying he's worth doing this to you, then I'll believe you. It'll turn out, it's your right as his master to do what you will with him… In any case, I'm sure he'll offer you great physical things, indeed," she added with a wink. The captain snorted, and the pair gazed at said fairy.

Dipper was taken aback by the human's story. "I'm sorry, Soos," he said after a silence, and realized it was genuine. "I'm sorry all that happened to you. And..." He continued to look at his leg, even when the fabric had been pulled back down. "I'm sorry the captain punished you yesterday. I do know how you feel, though. About... not belonging. You're in the same boat as me."

Soos laughed, and Dipper quirked a grin. "Pun not intended."

The captain was making his way down the stairs and across the deck now, approaching them.

"...Charming," Dipper repeated Soos’ assessment thoughtfully in an inaudible murmur, studying the way the sunlight dappled through masts and rigging, catching the gold of Bill's clothing and blond locks that peeked out from under his jaunty plumed hat. "I suppose."

The iron chain around Bill's own neck glinted in the light, too, its attached key mockingly drawing closer to the fairy. The body parts Dipper had been forced to wear iron around throbbed in a subdued sort of fury, his ear particularly smarting.

As the name suggested, the captain was a cipher. And Dipper wanted to solve it; it was his best chance of escape if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: A dashing pirate, a sweet promise of adventure, it's like the plot of a romance novel that Mabel would love, but Dipper still is not so keen on being one of the main characters of.
> 
> EmberGlows: Oh, Dipper. You're off the edge of the map, mate; here there be monsters.
> 
> Comment if you want more tension - of all kinds! ;)


	8. Dripping Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's friends are not what they seem.

After Ford's admission, Stanley and Mabel could only gape, their mouths wide open as his words sank in.

"... _Friends_?" Stan finally asked, breaking the relative silence.

Ford glanced up from his book, which he was thumbing through at a rapid pace. He nodded once, and returned to the tome, frowning in concentration.

"They're here, Grunkle Ford? On the island?" Mabel asked tentatively, confusion evident in her voice.

She received a head shake in response, but Ford didn't even glance up from the pages this time.

Stan was having none of it. "What do you mean 'friends', Stanford? You've been to this land before? You've worked with  _humans_?!" He practically spat out the last word.

The fairy sighed, and a six-fingered hand reached up to rub at his eyes wearily. His eyes flicked to Mabel before returning Stan's gaze, and his brother frowned. "Mabel, sweetie, why don't you go look for any more clues along the beach, huh?"

"W-What?" Mabel spluttered, arms crossing and face setting in a grumpy expression. "No! I wanna hear Ford, Grunkle Stan!"

"We need to have a talk... in private," Stan muttered darkly. Ford cleared his throat and pored over the book once more. "Please, Mabel?"

The younger fairy threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh, and set off down the beach. "Fine, you stupidhead," she grumbled under her breath.

"Stay in sight!" Stan called after her when her wings lifted her up a few feet as she left. Mabel waved back her assent, and with a sigh, the fairy turned back to his brother. "Start from the beginning, Ford."

“I may have more than one secret,” Ford began awkwardly; there was nothing about this admission that wasn’t uncomfortable. He was about to admit that had had broken several of the rules that had been keeping their kind protected for centuries. He spun the quill from his pocket between the six fingers of his hand expertly. “It… I-” The elder twin groaned as he ran his hand through his greying hair, still speckled with a lot of brown, just like his brother's. “How mad would you be if I haven’t been off the island not just once before… but enough times to fill three journals and beginning a fourth?”

There was that flabbergasted expression and it looked like Stanley was barely holding himself back from giving his brother the noogie of a lifetime, or more likely just punching him flat out in the face. “I suppose my island hopping began when McGucket came to our island over four hundred years ago, when his flock was fleeing their homes because of human encroachment. We were just kids back then, remember? When mom and dad were still around.” That was also when Stanford was deemed old enough to be practically ripped from his family and thrown into magical training to maintain the barrier. That was where Fiddleford and himself had became close friends. The other boy’s tales of the world outside… it was just so fascinating and tempting.

“While learning barrier spells, I realized there was a way to also create small pockets in them without the other fae holding up the spell noticing. So… that’s what Fiddleford and I did, we would sneak out of the island’s barrier and explore the world outside.  _Lee_...” he only used the nickname when he was being completely sincere and hoping to not bring his brother’s resentment, shame, and anger. “There is so much out there. So many creatures of different types and colors, foods that taste so exotic... I’ve seen things you can’t even imagine.”

“As for humans,” Ford’s heart fell as he thought about his dear nephew. “They really are awful, but I can understand them, I suppose. They have the same emotions that we do, but they’re prone to just letting them loose and not caring about the consequences. I’ve never tried to make contact yet, just watched from a distance and gotten second hand stories from other creatures. Their political and social structure is fascinating, though.”

Seeing Stan’s glare, Ford chuckled nervously. “Right, sorry, the friends I want to contact are sirens; like a fish and a fae put together, but no wings. They… also like to eat humans... alive. But they don’t work for free... We’re lucky that the group I know well counts this island as part of their territory.” Taking a small object from one of the packs, the raw smell of meat making Stan cover his nose, Ford threw it into the water. “They’ll be here in just a few minutes.”

"Gods, Ford," Stan sighed wearily, running hands through his slightly greying hair. A glance over his shoulder showed Mabel still safe some ways down the beach, studying a patch of sand. "I don't even wanna know what that was," he ground out, jerking a thumb at the ripples pulsing in the water. "And rest assured, one day soon you and I will be having a nice, long chat about your activities these past four fucking hundred years."

Ford smiled sheepishly, and Stan growled, brown eyes shifting to reds and oranges. "I can't even look at you right now," he said honestly, electing to stare out at the sea instead. He kicked at the sand beneath his feet, watching it spray into the water. "Will your friends eat us, then?"

"No."  _Hopefully_.

Stan nodded tightly, still not glancing at his brother. A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Was it really that bad, Ford?" He was answered with silence, and he laughed once humorlessly. "Was being gifted seriously that horrible that you had to put yourself at risk and come to this place? The world we were told not to enter at all costs, ever since we were kids?"

His brother sighed behind him, and Stan glanced back to see Ford rubbing at his temples. He opened his mouth to speak, but Stan cut in before he could. "No, don't answer that. Don't make any excuses. You were taught magic, and I was just... left alone." Ford frowned at that. "Deny it all you want, but that's how it was," Stan continued in a mutter, shrugging as he turned away once more. "Forget I said anything. I've come to terms with it. We don't have time for this right now."

The ripples should have been gone by now from whatever Ford had thrown in, but the fairy noted they had instead increased. The water began to froth and bubbles appeared. Ford called for Mabel to come back, and Stan hoped that these sirens would have a damn good plan to get fae past an ocean of water.

There were so many protests that Ford wanted to let loose, that wanting to escape from the island that only wanted to suffocate and use him was not just an 'excuse'. However, he kept silent, instead focusing on the waters that were churning before their eyes, Ford knew for a fact that the sirens could see them perfectly fine, but the faes were blind to what laid just under the waves. Seeing Mabel come back to their sides made the gifted fae nervous, subtly nudging Mabel to stand behind Stan and then moving himself in front of his younger brother. It was always good to be on the safe side. Even though Stan was giving him a questioning glare.

Then from the blue water a small head appeared, long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and swirling in the water around her. On the side of her head were not mere pointed ears much like their own, but purple fins that flared outward, curving to catch every sound and bubble from the water. While hidden from sight for the moment, there was a long scaly fish tail and fins at her waist instead of legs. She was almost completely covered in jewelry; a circlet of pearls was resting on her forehead, the center of which was a droplet of silver with a sapphire imbedded into it. Earrings and necklaces of silver glittered in the light. She was the image of beauty that seemed to pull one in. Ford huffed as he bumped his wings against Mabel and Stan when they tried to take a step closer to the waterline. The girl seemed to be about Mabel’s age and she looked like an angel in the water, until she opened her mouth, revealing hundreds of needle like teeth.

“Great. There are more of you, huh?”

“Pacifica Northwest, it is good to see you, seems you are doing well?” Ford was trying to be polite, but the siren only rolled her glowing bluish purple eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well now that I know it’s only a gross old man like you…” She trailed off, seeming to make a sign under the water. More heads were then popping out of the sea, all of them beautiful, but each with a sharpness to their eyes that marked them as predators, as they sized up the trio of fae before them. A boy’s head drew up, skin and hair much darker than Pacifica’s.

Ford bowed immediately towards the youth. “My prince.”

At a swift nudge from his brother, Stan bowed as well. Mabel did too, giggling when this prince and the other sirens looked at her in interest. Stan was surprised his niece wasn't full-on swooning yet from the attention.

"You brought your bairn?" The older male siren spoke then, wrinkling his nose in slight distaste at the sight of Mabel's small form. His eyes glittered like beetles, and his hair and mustache were a dark brown, perfectly coiffed even after being submerged in the water. "I thought your kind would be more opposed to putting your young in the danger of...  _monsters_  such as us." He grinned winningly at that, though the effect was ruined by sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight bouncing off the water. The older female brunette also draped in jewels laughed, a tinkling sound that sifted melodiously through the air. Stan and Mabel drew closer to the ocean, drawn in by the laugh, only to be yanked back by Ford once more.

Pacifica muttered something out of the corner of his mouth, and the male glanced at her sharply. "Behave yourself," he hissed, ears expanding slightly, voice no longer dulcet. The fae certainly stepped further back at that, noting how instantly these creatures turned predatory.

"Forgive my daughter," the brunette spoke, smoothly moving past the others to draw a bit closer to them. "Introductions are in order, I suppose. I am Priscilla, and that was my husband Preston." Her almost too-perfect head then inclined delicately towards the younger male, and the sunlight caught the honey colours of her hair and eyes as she waited politely for him to speak.

The darker siren had to tear his eyes away from Mabel. "Apologies, Stanford, but you never told me how  _beautiful_  your kind could be. I've only met you in the past, after all." Ford hummed in displeasure, and Stan cracked up as Mabel sighed dreamily. His skin had a dusty sheen to it, and his eyes were a deep burgundy that practically twinkled as he smiled, although he kept his teeth hidden; and the trio felt almost compelled to listen to his following words. A small yet present pearly crown, filled with rubies, sat atop his head. "I am Mermando, prince of this domain. The Northwests are part of my court, and accompanying me to ensure my safety, and that your intentions are true... I assume you summoned me for a specific reason?"

Taking a small breath to compose himself, Ford gave a look to both Mabel and Stan that clearly told them to stay put. Then he took steps closer to the water, ignoring the hissing breath that his brother gave and the fact that his wing curled out, like it could pull his sibling back and away from obvious harm. Ford stopped at the shoreline and knelt down, letting his knees get soaked as the waves barely touched them. It was a show of trust, to try and meet on ‘neutral’ grounds and have faith that neither side would pull the other into an environment that could kill them.

“This is my twin younger brother Stanley Pines and my great niece, Mabel.” It was only polite to introduce his family before getting down to business, “And no this isn’t for a pleasant meet-and-greet... I have a great favor to ask of you. And I’m willing to pay for it as well.” Mermando drifted closer, held up by his hands in the shallows as curiosity pulled him to fae that his family had known for decades now. “I’m not sure how much time has passed since then, but my great nephew Dipper, who is Mabel’s brother, accidentally got teleported to this island because of a spell.” He ignored the snort he got from Stan at the word ‘accidentally’.

Instead he was pulling forth a small circle of magic in his hands; images appearing in it, first of what Dipper looked like. “Unfortunately, we came to retrieve him too late because of trouble back home. He was kidnapped by a group of pirates.” The word instantly seemed to have an effect on the gathered sea creatures, eyes glowing brighter and splashes of excitement and agitation being heard. It seemed to be enough to make Stan force Mabel back another step.

He changed the image to show the ship, and then the golden human letters on the side of it. Frowning, he noticed the growing agitation that seemed to be spreading through the pod at the images. He certainly wasn’t expecting what happened next, when he changed the image to the blond haired human leader. Mermando reared up like he had been touched by fire and zipped back a few feet to the safety of deeper waters, but still kept his head up above the waves. “Prince?”

"The man you speak of is a devil," Mermando spat, ears rising like hackles. The fae flinched at his new voice; it was a snarl full of panicked anger that grated on their sensitive ears. "He kills our kind as though it is sport, and I've heard talk of how other magical creatures share our ilk."

The Pines all felt their hearts sink at the words, and how agitated the Northwests appeared. Pacifica was twitching nervously, and Priscilla actually disappeared underwater again, too distraught to answer further. The young siren slipped under to try and persuade her mother to rejoin them.

"I've heard he keeps his prey for experiments," Preston whispered harshly, sinking lower into the water himself, protectively curling his tail around the floating form of his wife there. Pacifica breached the surface again, sans mother, eyes calculating. "Toys with them, like an eel with its fish. Deadly; coils around whatever catches his eye, lures them in, then shocks them and devours them slowly. There's no escape."

Mabel was crying lightly at the words, and Stan turned away to comfort her gently, enveloping her in a hug. "Surely you must know where they've gone to, though?" the young fairy managed to ask tremblingly.

Ford was breathing heavily, obviously trying not to panic and upset the sirens further. "Please," Stan continued, a bit desperately. "We just want to get him back, before it's too late, if what you say is true... You must know where they've gone to!"

"If you somehow do get your kin back, he's as good as dead," Mermando continued, eyes distant. They took a moment before they refocused on Ford's stressed face. "The price for us helping you would be high, indeed. What exactly do you have to offer us?"

With slightly shaking hands, Ford grabbed the entire pouch that Fiddleford had given him for a situation such as this and needing to deal with creatures in this world. He threw it lightly to Mermando, not about to force the distressed young man to come close to the shore again. It was a show of good faith that the other wasn’t just going to swim off with the prize. He swallowed hard as he tried to push away the terrible thoughts of what could be happening to Dipper, all because of him. “Please, we are… he’s the only family we have left. He is my charge and it was my fault that he accidentally got caught up in the spell to begin with.”

“I’m not going to ask you to do more than you think you are able; even if you can only show us to where they are, it would be enough to call the payment even.” He wished for more than that obviously, but he wasn’t about to ask the siren to sacrifice his own family for a member of his. Ford turned his eyes back as he heard a small hiccupping sob from Mabel. She was normally so strong, but when it came to never seeing her brother again, it was obvious that she was fragile.

Pacifica watched the waterworks with a small sneer, moving to drift beside Mermando and look in the pouch. Her eyes widening briefly. Dammit, Ford knew how proud of creatures they were, they wouldn’t just flee with such a gift. Her voice changed to one of clicks as she looked at the prince, speaking in their own tongue, “What do you think, lord? To actively search for Cipher…” Then again, with three fae on their side and the entire pod, was it possible to take down that demon in human guise? To take him down before he taught other humans how to hunt their kind?

"It's too risky..." Mermando began, his own clicks faltering as he trailed off, though he was eyeing the bag warily. It was filled with magically contained clear canisters of fae dust, from their wings.

Preston sidled over, gazing at its contents as well. His eyes widened even more than his daughter's had at the sight, and the prince could practically see the cogs turning in his mind. "My  _liege_ ," he began, and even though the fae had no idea what was being said, they could still pick up the wheedling tone oozing from his chitters. "Imagine the uses for this, as well as the spoils we would receive should we take down the bastard."

Priscilla's head had raised inquisitively at her husband's voice barely above the surface, and she winced at his choice of words. "It's true, dear, he is," Preston brushed her off before continuing with a winning smile, "Dear prince. Be  _reasonable_. We'd kill Cipher and all of his crew! The hunting pod would gain a decent meal off that harvest. We'd have his ship and riches, the fae would be on good relations with us whether or not they get their brat back... The risks are there, but surely they're worth it."

Mermando hesitated. "I don't know..." He trailed off once more.

"Your people have been waiting to attack The Illuminati for  _years_ , ever since it breached our waters," Preston continued, staring imploringly at the prince, although his gaze did flick down to the fae dust. "Even if the fairy is dead, his family won't know. They'll back us up on our mission either way. Really, my liege, there are no negative outcomes in this situation!" He nudged his wife. "Tell him, dear."

"No negatives," Priscilla repeated from her position barely above the waterline, nodding rapidly. Pacifica bit her lip as Preston held out his hands earnestly.

After a moment of deep thought, the prince nodded decidedly. He turned to the fae, who were looking nervous and on edge about the whole encounter, having not understood a word of it. "I believe my people will help you in your quest. We can work together to take down the ship."

A small breath of relief came from Ford, heartbeat starting to slow back down at the acceptance. Still, he was hoping that this was going to finish in a happy ending instead of tragedy as he finally stood up and backed away from the water. “With Mabel being so young, and I having spent so much magic, we cannot fly far distances. So if you know a way for us to follow you without us getting too wet, we are willing to try anything.” He knew convincing Stan to get in the water would be a nightmare in itself.

The blonde haired siren was still frowning, playing with some of her hair, as she thought about what was to come... Mermando obviously didn’t want to go through with it, but her parents had talked him into it. Could they win against Cipher? The man was a creature of horrors to both their kind and many others. Hell, even the other humans feared him. She had heard tales of how one pod of sirens tried to use the captain for their own gain; following his ship and feasting on the bodies he left behind. But apparently the man had somehow started to notice, managed to chase the pod down, and slaughter them all.

What would it be like to see such a creature in the flesh? He had apparently called himself a researcher of monsters and legends at one point when traveling. However, to this date, no other human had picked up Cipher’s tricks and started to hunting their kind. What was he playing at?

"We can most likely... procure a boat for you sometime in the next few days," Mermando mused, thinking it over. He was purposefully evasive about how the boat would be procured; fae tended to be squeamish about those sorts of things. Not a lot of ships passed directly through their waters, but if he told the next hunting pod to bring back a raft of some kind, it might work. "Will that be adequate?"

"An excellent idea, prince," Preston complimented, prompting Priscilla to nod again. Pacifica continued to worry at her lip. Mermando was taking a huge gamble, but it wasn't her place nor the time to speak out against the decision.

"Can you cut down on that time at all, kid? If Dipper's in that bad of a place, then we're in a bit of a rush," Stan snapped out. Ford whirled to him and flashed him a look of warning, shaking his head.

The prince frowned and hummed his annoyance. The Northwests ever so slightly swam a bit farther away, and water churned gently beneath the surface. "Pardon?" His tone was clipped.

Ford whipped back around and dropped his head in a bow, apologizing. Mabel swatted Stan's arm, wiping away her tears. “S-Sorry, Your Highness,” the young fairy said graciously, and Mermando seemed to relax slightly at her voice.

Stan sighed out, clearing his throat. "Forgive me... Prince," he bowed, and thankfully the siren then appeared mollified once more.

“We’ll wait here until you bring word and boat then,” Ford spoke, getting a small nod from the sirens in response.

The blonde, however, spoke up, not moving to follow the rest of the pod. “I think I’ll stay here, might as well if you are all coming back anyway. I can keep an eye out on this island and make sure no more humans come this way.” Her parents seemed about to protest, ears once more stiffening, but Mermando only nodded and disappeared back under the waves, forcing the elder sirens to follow their leader.

Sighing, Pacifica pulled herself up into the shallows just slightly, sitting up to let her upper body be in the air before starting to twirl her drying locks. Ford had moved to the treeline to gather branches for what would be a fire for the approaching night, while Stan and Mabel continued to stare at her in wonder. Unable to keep herself from asking as she watched the faes, “You keep your mouths open like that and you’re going to swallow a fly. Would that be some weird form of cannibalism?” She snickered at their faces.

The eldest fae returned and started a small fire with an easy flick of the wrist, a low sigh coming from his lips as he watched the female siren warily. “You stayed behind only because you like to antagonize me, didn’t you?”

“That, and the fact that you don’t seem to know what you’re getting yourselves - and my people - into. Bill Cipher is not someone to take lightly. He’s the strangest, most vicious human in existence. And...” She pursed her lips as the large fin on her back raised instinctually with fear. “They say he can use  _magic_.”

"That's impossible," Mabel murmured. "Humans can't do magic." Pacifica gave her a challenging look, and the fairy turned to her uncles, suddenly unsure. "Can't they?"

Stan agreed instantly, but Ford remained silent. The younger brother narrowed his eyes at Ford's reaction, then turned back to his niece. "Apparently some can, sweetie." Pacifica laughed rather smugly, flipping her hair over a shoulder.

Mabel felt more tears prick her vision, and she whipped to face the blonde. "If you're staying with us for a few days, you better be... nice, or something!" she said hotly to the siren, crossing her arms.

The girl merely rolled her eyes, preening her hair some more. Mabel growled and plopped onto the sand, facing the ocean and deliberately throwing handfuls of sand into it.

"Good going, brother," Stan grumbled, sinking to sit in the sand next to her. His wings flicked off the grains that stuck there to bump against Mabel's gently, and Pacifica watched him in slight interest. Ford sighed in defeat as Mabel leaned on Stan's shoulder, and he sat beside his brother as well. "So, this Bill Cipher..." Stanley tested out the words, not liking the way the human's name sat in his mouth. The grains of sand felt strange between his toes, as he gave them a wiggle. "Tell us more about him."

Pacifica shrugged as she held a glaring contest with Mabel for a few seconds longer, splashing a little water towards her with the end of her tail, before inspecting the claws on her hands as she spoke. “Not sure on the specifics - after all, we’ve mostly been avoiding him - but he apparently comes to this island often enough. Burying boxes of treasure, probably for safekeeping. He’s got a large pirate crew, probably around twenty or thirty on board just as bloodthirsty as him. Most of them strange humans, no magic, but odd-looking and acting. Almost wonder if he has a spell on them to keep them obeying his every whim...”

“He probably started plaguing the waters over ten years ago. At first we sirens didn’t pay much attention to him, his crew back then was too small to be a good meal for a pod. But then he started getting more people and attacking more ships: navy, pirate, merchant, didn’t matter. He’d slay anyone in his path and steal anything of value, usually setting the vessel on fire afterwards. However, it was only in the past eight years or so that he started to actively hunt out creatures. Maybe he got bored of human blood, who knows. From the stories, he’s killed unicorns, harpies, big serpents, sirens, and all other manner of things...” A small shudder rolled down her spine. “Some say that he’s doing ‘ _research_ ’ on us.”

Ford’s face was pale as he thought about the consequences about Dipper being in the hands of such a man. Mabel’s vision began to blur again, and Stan brushed her wings firmly. All three heads snapped up as the siren’s next words, however. “I think... Dipper, was it? I think he’s still alive. I don’t think Cipher would kill him because of the fact that you guys never come out of your little barrier, so you're rare. He knows he might not be able to catch another of you. He’s a collector; your family member just got added to his collection of ‘freaks’. Simple as that.”

A heavy silence followed the siren's words. Mabel stared out at the ocean thoughtfully, and Ford scribbled all the information Pacifica had told them down into his book.

Quill scratchings were the only sound that could be heard above the fire crackling, and the waves gently whooshing in time with their tide. Stan stared at his hands, almost in defeat. "The kid's tough, but... he's still young. He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Yes, he does." Mabel surprised even herself at her stubborn insistence that pierced the heavy atmosphere, gaze not moving from the horizon. Well, she'd always been an optimist... Might as well act like one. "He's my twin. He's alive. I can feel it." She looked at her uncles, slightly exasperated. "He  _can't_  be dead. I refuse to believe that. He's probably annoying the hell out of whoever this Cipher fucker is. Can't you sense it too?"

There was a pause, then Stan nodded. "You're right, Mabel." Ford nodded his agreement slowly as well. "By the way... who taught you how to curse like that, little lady?" Stan continued in a mutter by her ear, smiling wryly as he tousled her hair.

"A grumpy old man," Mabel answered, snuggling closer on his shoulder. He laughed at that, wings continuing to brush against his niece's comfortingly.

A pause but then, after a moment, Stan swallowed his pride - for now - and reached out his left wing to tap against his brother's as well. Ford closed his eyes and he flicked him back.

Mabel felt Pacifica gaze at all of them in curiosity.  _What a strange little broken family we must seem,_  she mused there in the strange sand of this realm’s beach. But at least the Pines were a team again, all dedicated to bringing their last member home safely.

_We’re coming, Dipper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Well there you have it, some of Ford's 'friends'... but the twin brothers are still not seeing eye to eye. Their relationship; how did it get so bad? Is there anyway for them to put aside the past and their differences to save Dipper and keep Mabel sane?
> 
> EmberGlows: More like #SaveDipper2k15 amiright fellow sinnamon buns?
> 
> Back to The Illuminati next! Comments are always appreciated, they keep us in shipshape! (Hehe)


	9. Dense as Cassiterite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relative calm before the storm... Literally! (Hehe)

The sun was shining down onto the deck, spreading its warmth across the wood; the pirates that worked were either checking the riggings or polishing the floor. Bill sat on his throne-like chair in front of the wheel, letting the ship cruise around the small island they had been using as shelter for the past few days. Almost all of their stores had been restocked with fresh water from the island’s center, bushmeat they had gathered plenty of, and produce that would ward off scurvy and balance the crew’s diet. Also, plenty of extras too that they could sell if they made it to port before they spoiled.

It was interesting, how things had progressed so far with the fae in his possession. No longer flinching... as much, when the captain touched him or demanded kisses. So far Dipper had not done anything that warranted more than a quick slap or a twist of a pointed ear from Bill, or the other members of the crew. Yes, the captain allowed for his people to punish the fae lightly if they caught him in the act of doing, speaking, or asking about something he shouldn’t be. Despite this, Bill had noticed actual smiles sometimes appearing on the brunet’s face when he watched the daily antics of the crew or discovered something new that interested him.

And discovering Dipper was; what started out of looking for something to pass the time, led Bill to teaching the boy how to read written English, as apparently the fae had a different writing system. He was also learning how to read maps while looking over the captain’s shoulder almost constantly. Not always by choice, though, since the blond was determined to keep his pet almost constantly by his side. Which was why Dipper was currently sitting in the tan skinned human’s lap, the end of the chain around his neck being attached to the bottom of the ‘throne’.

The fairy himself felt as though everything was going well... for the most part, anyway. Being in the constant presence of Bill was taxing - the human's mood swings were abrupt, and his sadistic tendencies could lash out at any moment. His cheeks seemed to stay permanently pink, whether it be from the constant slaps or blushing from innuendos the captain insisted on making. Honestly, Dipper didn't know what was worse: the easy ways Bill would hit him for simple transgressions such as not answering quickly enough, or the captain's domineering lustful gaze that the fairy sometimes caught. The crew was in on it, too, chuckling at Bill's possessive nature, or hitting him around themselves on occasion.

Still, Dipper counted himself lucky that the minor punishments were nothing as bad as before. His brand still ached and his wounds were healing slowly, and Bill had once or twice caught him fingering the raised flesh with an unreadable expression set on his face. At least the captain hadn't acted on his...  _urges_ , either, apart from the often demanded kisses. Perhaps the blond was too busy running the ship, as they staked out around the island for potential passing ships, or even too busy trying to educate the fairy on human ways of life and writing. Dipper had shown him how to spell their names in the fae's writing system after a particularly harsh choke, and Bill seemed fascinated by what he called the "strange squigglings". Dipper had retorted grumpily that his language seemed just as undecipherable, and Bill had heartily laughed at that.

In spite of how the situation could be a lot worse, the fairy still was searching for ways to escape. He'd been sneaking peeks of any maps that came under Bill's nose to determine potential escape routes, and any time he was left alone - an exceedingly rare, almost impossible situation - Dipper would fumble with the iron earring or collar and try to yank them off, even though they stung his hands sharply. Needless to say, Bill never looked too pleased when he returned to find Dipper trying to hide the evidence of burned fingers, and the punishment wasn’t as benign.

Today, though, the fairy had not been permitted to leave the captain's side at all. He shifted position on his lap, wings listlessly flopping. He was concerned for his wings - he'd never been grounded for this long before, and hoped this wouldn't weaken them if he ever got a chance to fly away. Bill stroked the left one, not even sparing the fairy a glance as he chatted leisurely with some crew members over his shoulder, and Dipper barely managed to hold back a sigh. The captain seemed to know just how to pet his wings, and the fairy felt conflicted. Plus, he'd gotten used to the men seeing him in this humiliating situation, but that still didn't mean he liked it.

"May I leave to get some food for lunch, please?" he asked Bill quietly once there was a lull in the conversation.

The small request brought Bill’s attention back to the fae, breaking off his conversation with Eight Ball about the way the seagulls were flying. It was a possible sign that another ship was approaching or that there was some large gathering of fish nearby trying to cluster away from a predator or flock of them. There was another topic that they were about to start, but Bill decide to focus on Dipper for the moment. There was also a change in the air that the crew was sensitive to; while the sky was clear now, there was a different rocking to the waves and the sweat seemed to cling to their bodies more tightly.

“Question Mark!~” The shout made the magic creature flinch, but his face seemed to brighten up at the prospect of his new ‘friend’.

Soos quickly came ambling up the stairs, “What can I do for you, bos- captain!” Brown eyes soon met the multicolored ones of Dipper and a smile covered his face.

Bill reached down to unhook the chain to his chair and tossed the end to chubby man-child. “Take Pine Tree to get something to eat and then bring him back to me.”

The other saluted as he fumbled with the leash, catching Dipper’s hand when he was shoved off of Bill’s lap, keeping him from crashing to the floor. Quickly they marched their way down the stairs and to the galley; the cook known as Pacifier was stirring some stew and chopping vegetables nearby. Honestly, all of the food that the short stocky man produced was amazing. When the two entered he gave a short nod, but not much more.

“So, niño, how are you doing today?” When he saw the confused expression on Dipper’s face, Soos let out a small sheepish chuckle. “Sorry! Niño means ‘kid’ in my native language; I speak Spanish and English. There's like, a whole bunch of languages that humans speak depending on where they are from.”

"Humans are so strange," Dipper murmured, as Soos set about getting him some lunch. "Wouldn't that get confusing?" Soos only laughed his typical chuckle at that, and Dipper accepted the plate with thanks. It was mostly vegetables and fruit, with some bushmeat, but he didn't complain. "I'm doing fine today," he answered, cutting up a piece of carrot and digging in. Humans also made their cutlery out of some kind of steel; it stung his hands unlike the wood ones of home, but he refused to eat without it like some savage animal. "For the most part. Been on deck most of the day, only got hit a few times."

The brown haired human sat down beside him heavily while clearing his throat, and clearly eager to change the subject, he started chattering about his day. Apparently he'd been swabbing the deck for most of it, and showed off his new blisters with pride, musing at how a pelican seemed to understand him when he spoke to it. Dipper couldn't help but laugh, and thought about how well Soos would get along with Mabel.

 _Oh, right... Mabel._  "It's nothing, Soos," he said hastily, upon noticing the human frown and begin to question what was wrong. Dipper spared a nervous glance at Pacifier in the corner, who was clearly listening to their conversation while he worked. The fairy didn't want to appear too homesick, or complain in front of untrustworthy ears - it always made it back to Bill somehow. He'd be punished.

Soos frowned, but let the subject drop as Dipper finished up his lunch. With a clap of his hands, the chubbier human took the plate but cursed as its cutlery went flying to the floor. Grumbling, he bent to grab the utensils and returned the dishes to Pacifier.

Dipper turned his head and noted a flash of silver on the ground. There was a sudden rushing in his ears as he realized it was the knife. Soos must have grabbed the spoon and fork... but forgotten about this. Checking to make sure the humans were occupied, Dipper swiftly ducked down and then delicately tucked it under the sleeve of his shirt, carefully disguising it without having it nick his skin.

He was breathing heavily as Soos apologetically led him away from the galley on the iron chain. They were nearing Bill's cabin, before they could get on deck. Dipper swallowed. "Sorry, Soos, I have to use the washroom! Do you mind waiting here?" At the human's nervous look, the fairy added, "I'll only be a second."

Without really waiting for an answer, Dipper hurtled into the room, snapping the door shut behind him. He skidded across the wooden floors to the bed, hypersensitive of every sound around him. Hurriedly, he ducked under the bed and jammed the knife into a spot at the corner edge of the frame, between its wooden slats and mattress. Bill wasn't as small as he was; if the blond somehow did check under the bed for any reason, his greater bulk would make it near impossible to spot the silver. The fairy hissed at the subtle marks the metal had left on his skin; it wasn't an ideal weapon, but at least he had something. Dipper closed his eyes in a fervent prayer, hoping he'd never have to use it, yet already feeling a bit safer knowing it was there, then stepped back out into the corridor with an apology and thanks to the waiting Soos.

Soos took the end of the chain once more, his heartbeat returning to normal… he didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if Dipper disappeared on his watch. “Dipper, you okay? You look a little pale..." The boy was breathing harder than normal and he reached forward to gently place his hand on his forehead, but the temperature seemed normal. At least he assumed it was; he still didn’t know the differences between fairies and humans. All the research that Bill said he was doing had been kept away from most of them.

Still, the man couldn’t help but feel there was something off, but after taking a small breath he ruffled Dipper’s hair affectionately. “Hey, I know things are tough, but you’re really strong. I know the captain is harsh, but he seems to be easing up.” Alone in the hall, Soos relaxed his shoulders, seeming to think for a moment. “I’ve been a part of the crew for over a year, but I got beat up for months until I could prove myself to everyone that I deserved to be a part of ta’ crew.”

“...I feel like, Captain Cipher likes to break you in the beginning, just ah, so, you know, when you actually have to slit someone’s throat or fight back, you can do it.” He fiddled with the end of his bandanna, as he knew his hands were just as blood stained as the rest of the crew’s. “I didn’t get my branding until after I proved myself. I, personally, don’t think that the branding was just a punishment for you, I think it was, like, a sign that you did impress Cipher somehow… to make him want to keep ya instead of just killing you or selling ya to some rich human.”

It could still happen, of course, but it was up to Dipper’s behavior if it did. Soos blinked as he noticed Wendy coming out of the room that all the ladies shared. “Yo, Wendy, you think that Dipper is something impressive right?” His big brown eyes begged the redhead to give the child some encouragement.

"Yeah, man, for sure!" She agreed, ruffling the fairy's hair herself as she joined them. Dipper was surprised at the easy way the first mate agreed, and his heart perked up timidly. "You wouldn't be alive otherwise if the captain didn't think so, kid," Wendy continued cheerily, and Dipper felt that hopeful rising plummet right back down.

Honestly, he didn't expect much else. Soos and Wendy brought him down the hallway to the stairs that led up to the decks. "This crew's the best you're gonna find on the seven seas, Dipper," Wendy continued. She seemed sincere. As if sensing his doubt, she snorted and shoved at him playfully. "Just mind yourself around Cipher and you'll be grand."

Wendy didn't really know why she was being so nice to the fairy. He'd kind of grown on her in the past few days, she supposed. He was a funny kid; bit of a smartass. Got him into trouble, but even though she would never admit it, she admired that spunk. "You're smart too, that helps a fair bit."

"A fair bit for a fairy, huh?" Dipper couldn't help himself; he was feeling more hopeful than he had in awhile.

Even though it was a terrible joke, Wendy and Soos burst out laughing nonetheless. Dipper let out his own, too; it felt nice to laugh. Almost made him forget about how bad a situation he was in. "That pun was  _horrible_ , dude!" the redhead complained, but insincerely, still chuckling.

They had arrived on deck, and were making their way back to the captain. Bill had glanced up at their laughter, and his expression seemed to tighten. Dipper swallowed; he hoped the blond wasn't in one of his bad moods.

"Captain," Wendy greeted amicably with a nod and a smile, moving passed him to talk to some of the crewmen.

“Red, Question Mark, Pine Tree,” the captain greeted as he pulled himself out of his chair, handing the wheel off to the second mate as he swaggered over to where Soos and Dipper stood, leaning down slightly so he could be face to face with the fae, head tilting to the side. “Have a good lunch?” His one blue eye flickered over the brunet’s face looking for any sign, of what, he wasn’t sure. Anything that looked odd or seemed off. But Dipper’s face had closed off and taken to that stoic one that he always used when he wanted to keep a secret.

A sigh came from Bill’s lips as he straightened up, hand moving to card through the cocoa colored fluffy locks. His nails scraped rather gently against the fae’s skull as he tapped his cane, one hand resting against the railing, against the boards, gathering everyone’s attention. “Alright, I’ve a’been listenin’ to the sky and waves. There’s a storm coming, a big one.” He grit his teeth as he knew he’d have to do one of the things he dread since taking the fae on board. “Drop the anchor once we get as close to the shore as we can without beaching ourselves. Brace all the windows and roll up all the sails. We’re going to be sitting for a while.”

The ship was quiet and tense, but all were silently relieved at the fact that they were against the shore and not in the open sea. “My guess is we only have an hour or two before it hits, I need a volunteer to say on deck to be on the lookout for any approaching ships.”

While the sky was perfectly clear, everyone seemed to believe without a doubt that Bill was right about the storm. Already the crew was dividing into teams to prepare the ship. As he waited for his crew to decide who would remain out in the worst of the storm, he noticed how Dipper was trembling under his hand, well more so than usual. “You alright, kid?”

"F-Fine," Dipper managed to stutter out. The fae took extra care in the rarer times it stormed on their home island; he couldn't help but feel an almost evolutionary fear at the promise of a storm, evidenced by the increasing tension in the air. In addition, he remembered being told that his parents had died in a storm. Him and Mabel had always huddled together with their great uncles during thunderstorms, and he noted his family's absence with a painful pang in his heart. Not that he was about to let the captain know that, though.

Sure enough, Bill frowned, not believing him, but let it slide when others came up to him, asking for orders.

"I volunteer as lookout, Captain," Wendy called out to the blond, before turning back to the assembled crew. Bill nodded his assent, engrossed in the conversation. Wendy began shouting orders, and the men scrambled around the ship to prepare it for the storm.

In spite of his fear, Dipper still watched in wonder as the crewmates practically flew from sail to sail, rigging to rigging. They didn't have wings like he did, yet they were jumping through the air and not falling, tying up sails and loosening ropes. He didn't understand much of their actions, but the bustle of it all was certainly intoxicating.

He must have wandered too far in his curiosity, because there was a sharp jerk on the collar around his neck. He stumbled back, making a face at the pain. Bill held him close, an arm squeezing around the fairy's shoulders so that he could hardly move, the iron chain gripped tightly in a white-knuckled hand.

"Pine Tree..." Bill trailed off, frowning deeper to himself as he took in the confused and nervous face that the fairy turned to him with. But he forced himself to look away again as he watched Wendy starting to climb up to the crow's nest, her home for the storm. His lips curled in distaste; he wanted to be up there instead. However, to do so wouldn’t be wise; the crew need him more, and a lookout position was too lowly for a captain to fill. Still, he was antsy, and finally huffing in frustration at the lack of action, he muttered to himself, “Why the fuck do I care about protocol, I’m Captain fucking Cipher?!” Ignoring the flabbergasted expression Dipper sent him, the blond moved.

The top of Dipper’s head only reached Bill mid-chest; the captain wasn’t lying when he said that the kid appeared much younger than seventeen, being so short and baby-faced still. But Dipper had asserted that fae aged much differently than humans... maybe their puberty lasted a hell of a lot longer too then. Meaning the brunet probably hadn’t hit his last growth spurt. Suddenly he picked Dipper up by his shirt, swinging him to lay on Bill’s back.

Instinctively the fae’s arms wrapped around Bill’s neck and his legs around his waist, and even though Dipper had regained a lot of weight since his time with the crew, he still seemed almost weightless to Bill. Tucking the end of the chain into his belt, Bill jumped down to the next level of the ship, bypassing the stairs. He snickered when the fae gave a small yelp of surprise. “Hold on, sapling.”

The captain took a running start to the main-mast, jumping as he got to the base of it and easily clambering up the wooden pillar, then moving to sidle onto the highest horizontal beam, easily keeping his balance. He was almost moving on all fours before grabbing the end of one rope and helping the crew roll the massive sail up to be tied to the top beam and not catch the winds. He could feel Dipper’s breath against his ear, up so high after being on ground level for so long… must be exhilarating.

Then he took hold of a rope, feeling Dipper’s heart suddenly jackhammer against his chest and into his back, the boy whispering, “Don’t you dare.”

“Too late! Hold on, Pine Tree.” That said he jumped from the beam, swinging wide as Bill loosened his grip slightly letting them slide lower on the rope as it swung in an arch towards the deck. What started out as a scream of fear in his ear, dissolved into one of delight.

Dipper laughed once, his peal joyous. He was flying again - actually flying! It'd been so long... He almost forgot himself, and moved as though to separate from Bill, to feel his wings catch air and hold him up once more, but the blond had touched them back on deck by that time.

The fairy felt a yearning to take flight again, a longing for his feet to lose contact with the wooden ground, and he nearly screamed in frustration as Bill yanked him along to the stairs that would take them belowdecks, to find shelter from the oncoming storm. _That was cruel_ , he thought bitterly on the way across the ship. _Giving me a mere taste of what flying feels like, dangling in front of me only to snatch it away again._ He'd have to ask Bill to let him swing that way in the next few days, if he was still captured and hadn't escaped. It'd been so close to the real thing.

The blond was barking out orders left and right on their way down, and crewmates hurried to obey them. What a rush that must be, Dipper mused as he was led along. To have all this power.

"Captain!" The shout came as a warning, and the pair looked up. Wendy had yelled down to them from the crow’s nest, and was pointing to the horizon. Sure enough, just as the captain had predicted, dark coloured storm clouds were rolling in, seemingly quickly too. "Get everyone belowdecks!"

Bill hollered back his assent, as the crew increased the speed of their preparations. "You heard the lady, you sons of bitches!" He bellowed, having to speak a lot louder over the rapidly increasing winds that began whistling through the ship. It seemed the storm was bursting in much more quickly than anticipated. Once most of them had descended to their sleeping quarters and Wendy had assured them that she'd be fine did Bill lead Dipper away to his cabin.

Already the rolls of thunder was starting to ring through the air, easily piercing through the wood of the ship to reach the pirates’ ears. However, Bill ignored it, holding onto Dipper’s hand instead of pulling on the chain to lead them back to his cabin. Once inside and the door locked, Bill shouldered off his coat, wanting to get into more comfortable clothing since the rest of the night seemed to be one spent inside. That done, he rolled his shoulders, happy that he had gotten that moment to stretch his rigging skills. Then he turned to the fae that was standing by his desk, brown and blue eyes looking over the maps there. It was not against the rules, as long as Dipper didn’t actually touch them. He was possessive of his belongings, even if was merely one possession touching another.

“Pine Tree, chin up.” It wasn’t an order for the other to smile; no, it was for Dipper to literally lift his chin so Bill could see the collar. One fleck of magic later and the collar popped off completely, and Bill set it on the desk. He only made the boy wear it when they were out on the deck; the earring seemed to do its work well enough in the cabin. The effect the removal had was almost immediate, the brunet’s posture straightening and eyes shining brighter.

Then the blond picked up the small clay jar of healing balm, if Dipper behaved well that day usually Bill performed a quick healing spell to take care of angry red skin for the chafing of the collar. But he didn’t this afternoon. This was the first time he had used the cream instead of just letting Dipper suffer if he was bad. Taking a bit on his fingers, he started to rub it onto the shorter male’s neck, with such gentleness it seemed to throw Dipper off.

However, with this much contact, the blond could feel every flinch and tremble the fae gave with each roar of thunder and flash of lightning at the windows as the clouds started to descend on them. “Easy, the storm can’t get in here.”

Dipper sighed tremulously, inclining his head in the slightest to know he was acknowledging Bill. The fingers paused, and Dipper remembered his manners that the captain expected. "Thank you," he said, but the salve was taken away completely and Dipper groaned when the marks that hadn't been treated increased in pain. "Master," he tacked on hurriedly.

Bill hummed as his form of praise, and balm-coated fingers returned to the fairy's neck. Dipper breathed out in relief, body relaxing further as the salve healed him. He was just glad the collar was off. The earring was becoming more and more bearable, if he kept his hands away from it, and even though he'd have preferred Bill to simply do a healing spell on his neck, he was glad the wounds were being treated and not left alone as punishment.

The human was being exceedingly gentle with him, as well. Dipper felt his muscles relax, but his mind couldn't help but be on edge with the apparent arrival of the storm.

...What was Bill up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Was this the right choice, how will Dipper react? The storm is descending and tragedy is about to unfold.
> 
> EmberGlows: What is Bill up to indeed, Dippity m'boy?!
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments, they definitely keep us motivated as we enter into these next... stressful chapters ;)


	10. Winds Howlite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE, we have fanart, I REPEAT we have fanart <3
> 
> Here's some beautiful Bill & Dipper, please take a look!  
> http://theannieparadigm.tumblr.com/post/135185621233
> 
> And here's lil bubby Dip, looking all adorable!  
> http://letmeshipinpeace.tumblr.com/post/134454591106/okay-so-i-read-this-thing

A particularly nasty clap of thunder boomed out, closer than before, and Dipper jumped. Almost instantly, he was enveloped in an embrace by the human, who shushed him in a soothing sort of way. The blond picked him up and deposited him on the bed; Dipper was too weak to protest being manhandled in such a way when he was made to lie down and rest. Bill perched on the bed's edge, kicking off his boots and loosening his flowing shirt in order to get comfortable. Dipper's breathing was heavy, and his eyes fluttered shut, yet his body still flinched at every thunderclap or lightning bolt that flashed before closed lids.

Bill wasn’t planning on giving into sleep, no it was much too early for that, but the pirate had noticed with slightly increasing worry that the fae seemed to be getting tired earlier and earlier. It was only a few hours into the evening now and already Dipper seemed to be acting like he wanted to go to sleep. Was it a side effect of being exposed to iron for so long and not being able to fly? If that was the case, then he would have to… but what if it was all an act? Bill had discovered that the fae really was a crafty brat; he had been working on perfecting his puppy-dog eyes and looking innocent.

The blond let his thoughts be expressed through ink as he wrote inside of the journal he had been keeping in regards towards the fae and other magical creatures he had encountered over the years. A tome kept completely separate from his captain's log of the trips and raids by the crew. This book was a dull gold in color, darkened with age, and with the symbol of The Illuminati on the front cover. Of course Dipper had tried to read this book over his shoulder before. The brunet seemed to know that the words inside were in reference to him and Bill’s ‘research’. However, the fae was disappointed when he realized he could not make sense of the letters… After all, Bill was not writing in common English. No, the letters seemed to have no rhyme or reason to them when Dipper tried to sound them out silently. Bill had plenty of years to develop his own cipher. He had secrets to keep, even towards his closest crew members. He had a feeling that Dipper had asked either Wendy or Soos about the strange code, but they also had no answer on how to decipher it.

Being on the waves and through many a storm Bill was able to tune it all out, but he wasn’t able to ignore the flinches and soon whimpers coming from the fairy beside him on the bed. His eye flickered over towards the boy curled up around a pillow and shaking as the thunder shook the ship. Bill couldn’t help but frown as he moved to stroke his fingers through the fluffy locks. But that seemed to have no effect either. Huffing Bill snapped his book shut after the fresh ink had dried, setting it on the nightstand and getting up from the bed.

He wasn’t sure why he wanted to ease the boy’s mind, to distract him with something else, but he did. Dipper was terrified of the storm  _that was obvious_  but was it because there was simply more water? Was that the only reason? Bill’s intuition said no.

Moving to one of the many chests in the room, he unlocked it with one of the keys always attached to his belt. He picked up one jar, filled with some kind of glittering material inside. If Dipper was closer, he might have been able to see that they were rather large scales, like what one might get from a fish. But they were dried, the animal they came from long dead and mostly forgotten. Next Bill took a mortar and pestle, grinding the scales and a few other dried ingredients from the chest into a fine dust. Then holding the stone dish in hand, he started a soft chant while sprinkling the powder along the windows and door frame. Sealing them shut tight with magic.

“Am I really doing this? Am I mad? Well yes, but this mad?” Bill was mumbling to himself now as he reached a hand to his ear, unhooking the earring’s key from its spot. “Hey kid,” The tired grumble he got in response made Bill snicker as he rolled the key in his hand; the boy was adorable. He stepped closer to the bed, suddenly holding Dipper’s ear in his fingers, unlocked the earring and slipped it off. “Don’t get any ideas, this is only for a short while.” Then the blond stepped back, preparing himself if Dipper decided to attack him. This should be fun!~

The effect on the young fairy was almost immediate. Limp wings hesitantly brushed upwards, stretching and reaching for the sky, away from the ground. They uncrumpled and twitched, and Dipper could feel them begin to warm up and flow with energy again. In fact, Dipper was feeling a myriad of emotions right now. His initial confusion at seeing Bill sprinkle something around the exits while muttering to himself remained, but now it was added to something like joy and sweet, sweet relief. His head felt as unpolluted and clear as the mountain air back home. There was no longer any iron there, tainting his mind and everything else; it was as though a fog had been lifted. His body perked up, and his wings urged him to fly.

And although Dipper's entire being wanted nothing more than to just sweep him up into the air, he knew he had to accommodate this new notch into his master plan, and react accordingly. There were many things he could do: lunge at Bill, grab for his hidden knife, bolt to the exits and try to forcibly break them open anyway he could.

Meanwhile, Bill remained watching him like a hawk, eyes wary and attentive as Dipper bolted upright into a sitting position on the bed with his sudden resurgence of energy and clarity. The fairy had decided on just tackling Bill and hoping for the best, when he caught a glint of Bill's own blade in his hand, and Dipper snarled quietly, ears flattening against his skull.

_Just get away from him_ , his thoughts screamed, and so Dipper did. His wings snapped to attention in a split second, and pumped him high into the air, until his head bumped the ceiling of the cabin. He hadn't been able to suppress the excited and happy giggle that came out of him at actually being airborne once more - he didn't even care how Bill smirked at the noise, Dipper was too ecstatic.

Dipper flew a lap around the cabin, whizzing to and fro with a steadily increasing speed as his wings warmed up further. His thoughts were flitting around in his head just as rapidly, however. He tried the windows and doors, much to Bill's amusement. Magicked shut, damn. Although... he thought it over, coming to a rest atop the bed's upper canopy. If he had a few more moments to prepare a spell, he might be able to counteract the effects and break out!

_...To go where?_ A more rational thought came forth. _You're surrounded by water, and it's falling from the sky in a thunderstorm, which you're already terrified of. You'd be down in an instant. Plus, you'd be revealing to the human your knife and your ability to do magic._ The fairy sighed, biting his lip. If he behaved well... Then Bill wouldn't punish him, and he'd probably be allowed to fly again in the next few days. That'd give him a chance to come up with a better plan, be prepared for this situation, and be in better weather conditions.

Tears pricked his eyes as Bill ordered for him to fly again. The blond was jotting down notes, tongue held thoughtfully between teeth. From his vantage point, Dipper could see hasty sketches being drawn of him and his wings. Those appendages twitched, yearning to be used in the short time Bill would allow, and so Dipper resolved that he would wait it out. _Bide my time_ , he repeated like a mantra in his mind, as he stepped off the bed hangings and flitted in circles around the room, even twirling or somersaulting in midair.

Bill seemed delighted and enthralled by the display, scribbling on his papers, which Dipper observed with a deep sort of satisfaction. He was actually fooling the human! He would get out of here soon, some day... Well, he hoped so, anyway. So Dipper gave into the actions, letting go of his plans to just enjoy the moment he'd probably not be given again for another while.

That glint of malicious intent, that snarl, it sent a thrill down Bill’s spine and he was honestly a little disappointed when Dipper decided against attacking him. It would have been interesting for sure to see how the small thing fought. However, he decided to settle for taking his notes on the other’s ability to fly and turn in the air. Counting the number of flaps were required at what speed to cross the distance of the cabin. Humming softly, the blond sat back in his chair before his desk. Content to let the youth fly about, enjoying his twinkling laughter.

A small thought crossed his mind and caused him to reach into his desk to pulled out a small leather ball, throwing it at the fae and watching as Dipper swung about to catch it. Looking at the captain in obvious confusion before Bill opened his hands to receive the ball once more. And just like that an impromptu game of catch began, Dipper diving and spinning to catch the ball before it could touch the ground and throwing it back at the human’s head with more force than probably necessary, but Bill didn’t utter a word of complaint, only smirking wider.

As they tossed the ball, Bill noticed the loosening of the fae’s shoulders and muscles, seeming to actually relax and enjoy himself. It was certainly getting some energy out of the boy and distracting him from the storm now raging outside. “Hey, Pine Tree…” He drawled and he watched the fae purse his lips at the nickname. _Cute_. “I’m feeling generous today… obviously. I’m going to let you ask some questions, doesn’t mean I’ll answer them, but I won’t punish you for bringin' th'm up. Long as you answer some questions for me too.”

Dipper worried at his lip, catching the ball and shifting its form back and forth in his hands as he hovered in the air. "An answer for an answer, then? And nothing's off limits?" he hedged, hammering out the details. Bill's smirk seemed to deepen, and he nodded smugly. The fairy hesitated, but eventually nodded in return. "...Deal." The captain seemed to appear exceedingly pleased with that single syllable once it passed Dipper's lips.

The fairy shook off the sense of foreboding that he had gotten the shorter end of the stick, and hurled back the ball to the blond's hand in time with his following question. So many queries were flicking through his mind that he desired to know answers to, but his first was one he'd wondered for a while. "How and when did you learn magic?" He hovered in the air a safe distance out of reach, gauging Bill's reaction.

“That’s two questions,” Bill reminded, before shrugging his shoulders as he caught the ball, spinning it on the tip of one finger and making it continue to spin there with the help of magic. “As for the how… I sold my soul to a demon.” He watched as the color drained out of the fae’s face before the blond threw his head back with a peal of laughter, tapping his boots on the edges of his desk with glee, almost knocking over the chair he was balancing on. “KIDDING!~”

“No, seriously, I ain’t have the foggiest clue as to why I can use it. But I suppose I must have been born with it, else I probably would've died on the cold streets when I was a' kid like the other orphans. Somehow it must have kept me warm enough to survive.” Bill’s voice was quieter now as he stared at the spinning orb, single eye glowing just slightly with the effort. The memories of the cold unforgiving nights were something that still haunted him, and it was one of the reasons that he never sailed The Illuminati that far north. Nope, cold was not something that Bill Cipher enjoyed, he’d rather stay in the tropics. “Far as I know I’m human, but there is another term that humans have for people like me.”

He gritted his teeth and continued with a slight snarl, “Witch. Most normal humans fear people like me, we are seen as evil an' disgusting, but try to use us anyway if they think they can profit. Witch hunts are a common thing in some countries, people accused of being able to use magic are captured and either hanged, burned alive, or drowned; believing that doing so will somehow make whatever god they believe in happy and rid their community of illness or bad luck.”

Bill rolled his single eye as he rocked back again on the chair, making it creak. “My abilities are pretty limited, but they’ve saved m' life plenty o’ times.”

"I wouldn't be surprised if you made a deal with a demon," Dipper said, quite truthfully, and paused. "...I'm sorry that you were feared, though." Bill looked surprised at that, noting how the fairy's eyes were shifting from blue to brown as he spoke the next risky words, delicately sending them through the air. "We seem to have that risk of being captured and tortured by evil humans in common, however."

There was a heavy silence. Bill said nothing, watching how nervous the fairy seemed to grow with each ticking second. When Dipper saw the captain seem to reach for the earrings sitting on the desk, the next words escaped him in a breathless rush. "Your turn... Master."

The blond's hand passed the earrings to merely grab the ball from midair, and Dipper breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. "It was one question, though," Dipper then protested stubbornly, in a murmur.

The captain barked out a laugh. "Two," he repeated in a silky voice, eye glinting dangerously.

The fairy paused again, dropping a few feet in his hovering. He shouldn't push his luck, not when Bill was still entertaining this deal. He sighed, then agreed with a slump of his shoulders. "Fine. Two."

Bill tossed him back the ball.

The blond had the feeling that Dipper was not just speaking of recent experience in regards to their shared fates. Interesting. A small hum came from his lips as he thought about what he should ask. Well he might as well just get the heavy hitter out of the way since Dipper did one as well, “You can use magic.” He held up his hand to cut off the brunet’s protesting. “I can feel it in you; I know you can use it. I want to know what kind of spells you can use. Do all fairies have such an affinity for magic?”

Surprisingly, Bill’s expression wasn’t hungry; no, it was more just curious than anything. He had many theories and he mostly just wanted confirmation of them. He took the knife out of his belt, using the sharp point to clean under his nails as he watched Dipper hover unsurely. “Come on, kid, make this easier on both of us. I answered your two questions, you answer mine. It’s only fair.”

Dipper sighed, noting how the knife had made a nonchalant appearance. He was very conscious of every word that left his lips, and he ensured that the answer would not divulge any more than necessary. He'd already lost his trump card with Bill figuring out he was a mage. He had to be careful not to let anything else slip.

"My teacher can do practically any spell; I can't think of any he can't do with proper training. All fae have magical abilities, but at varying skill." Brief, to the point, it answered the question. Bill couldn't fault him for that, though he might be annoyed.

The fairy hesitated with the remaining information, toying with the ball in his hands, and Bill leaned forward. Surreptitiously, Dipper's wings took him a few feet higher so that he was brushing the ceiling out of reach once more. The captain himself had a way of not lying, but not revealing the whole truth either. Dipper found himself emulating him to a degree, walking that thin line as he spoke. "As for myself... I'm an apprentice. Everyone is given a teacher for magical studies." That was true; but Bill didn't need to know Dipper was receiving far more advanced mage training than his peers. "I'm still in training; I'm a novice... I'm not that great at magic." Yet, was the unspoken word he said in his mind.

Bill's expression was unreadable, and Dipper matched it, his eyes widening innocently and still wavering between chestnut and navy. Dipper hadn't lied in his speech. He'd answered all of Bill's questions. The blond's jaw seemed tighter than usual, but he made no protest."My turn?" the fairy asked politely, but with the subtlest undercurrent of self-pride. He hefted the ball and his head cocked questioningly to one side, waiting for the captain to respond.

A few tense seconds followed before Bill finally slunk back into his chair once more, no longer looking like a cat ready to pounce on a butterfly. Which, considering the situation was a pretty accurate portrayal. It just depended on whether or not Bill could hold himself back from giving a swat hard enough to kill. Still, those careful words... the kid was learning to speak like a true pirate. Cryptic and not giving more than required, keeping his pride intact even when the scales were so obviously weighted against him. Well that was fine by Bill, he wanted the fae to keep a bit of spunk, after all, it made things all the more interesting. Holding up a hand, he received the ball once more, though Dipper seemed to be a bit more hesitant with his throw. The captain placed the ball on top of his hat, focusing it on keeping it balanced there as he spoke, “Fine, get on with it.”

Dipper's small body was tiring, so he returned to his perch atop the bed's upper canopy and saw Bill make a note of it. He sat there, wings fluttering to a rest, and propped his head on his hands above crossed knees. The bed itself was what inspired the next glaring question, and he swallowed a bit nervously. "I know I'll be p-punished if I don't obey you. So, if you are to keep me indefinitely..." He began, volume wavering before cutting out entirely. Bill mockingly held a hand around his ear, obviously enjoying how flustered Dipper was becoming. The fairy cleared his throat and tried again. "If I'm yours indefinitely, what are all the explicit... duties that will entail, exactly?"

His knees drew up to his chest, and he circled his arms around them, worrying at his lower lip. Still, even though he wasn't looking forward to the answer, it'd be good to know what the human expected him to do. He'd purposefully asked for a detailed answer; he'd be able to prepare himself to fake whatever may come to be expected of him.

Bill's smile was wicked when he realized the implications of the question, and he drew out answering, seemingly savoring Dipper's growing blush and uncomfortable stature.

“Do you really want me to tell you that, Pine Tree? Wouldn’t you rather it be a surprise? It’d kind of ruin any future mood, or whatever that shit is called.” Bill leered at the fae half-hiding above his bed; still he supposed he didn’t exactly blame Dipper for trying to keep as much distance between them as he could. “Honestly, kid, I already told you the most important plan; I want to use your magic. Not sure how to use it or get it yet, but I want it.” He licked his lips with a small laugh at the fae’s shudder. “I don’t have any current intentions to kill you, you can relax.”

“Sailors of all types are such a suspicious lot; just seeing you will give them enough of a pause that’ll give m’ boys a chance to slit their throats. You’ll be the last thing they see - a pretty little fantasy creature sending them off to their deaths.” Bill was practically cackling as he pictured the scene; those navy assholes wouldn’t believe their eyes that Captain Cipher was ‘blessed’ with a gorgeous fae to keep by his side.

Ah, but there was the third part of the boy’s answer, the one that Dipper was probably dreading the most. “Honestly, the words that come out of your mouth; ‘explicit’! HAHA.” Still, he had to be careful with his own words, but bluntness was his way. There’s wasn’t much sugar coating to be had with what Dipper wanted to know. “You’re beautiful, attractive, cute, ravishing, all those pretty little words that people like to use to describe a person they want… ‘explicitly’.” Bill snickered again before calming himself once more, “Really, kid, I think it’s obvious. I want to fuck ya.”  

_Well, I did ask for specifics_ , Dipper thought as he choked on the too-quick gasp he inhaled. _Perhaps I shouldn’t have used that exact wording, though..._ Bill watched in wry amusement as the fairy reddened and coughed for a few moments before subsiding into deep breathing. "But..." He trailed off. "I don't want... any of that."

"Tough shit; you're mine," Bill answered bluntly with a shrug, popping the ball off his hat and hurtling it up to Dipper.

The fairy blushed scarlet at the unconcerned possessiveness in Bill's tone and stumbled with catching it; the ball fell from the canopy with a loud thump, rolling with the rocking of the ship until it settled against the window seat near the desk. Dipper had a hard time seeing it; in addition to tears beginning to blur his vision, the cabin was growing darker with storm clouds that were showering droplets of rain against the paned glass.

The blond's chin jerked to point at it, and Dipper understood. He gracefully hovered down from the upper bed to the window, and grabbed it off the floor. Its circular shape suddenly felt a lot heavier in his hands, as Bill gestured for him to sit on the window seat instead. Dipper swallowed as he lowered himself, feeling the magic barrier’s spell thrum in the still air around the glass revealing the sea. "You're merely reacting to base instincts, you know, if you d-desire... that. Especially from me." The fairy's voice had cracked; he cleared his throat and continued, staring at a point on the cabin wall just beyond Bill's head. "Fae naturally do that to humans... I never meant to do it to you." His confession was barely a whisper, more for himself to hear than anything.

His new seat had brought him much closer to Bill, who leaned forward in his chair and smiled wide. The blond's teeth seemed to glint in the last vestiges of light coming in from the window, being quickly swallowed up by the storm. Like a shark, swimming under the blackened waves. Dipper shuddered, and flinched when the captain snapped his fingers, instantly igniting the wicks of every candle in the room to bathe the cabin in more light. It was his turn, now.

It would be so easy for Bill to just snatch his hand out, to take a tight hold around the pale column that was the fae’s throat, then throw him onto the bed and…

Bill sighed softly as he felt the need to rein himself back in again. Damn, Dipper was really putting his self-control through the wringer. Why was he holding back though? Bill still couldn’t figure it out; honestly, it was so gods damn frustrating. Maybe this conundrum was the gods getting back at him for something, who the hell knew? Carefully he reached forward, taking Dipper’s chin in his hand, thumb gently running up and down the brunet’s jaw. Bill couldn’t help himself; leaning forward to gently place his lips over the boy’s, but he didn’t keep them there for long.

Shifting back, Bill clicked his tongue with a sigh, reaching back to his desk to pluck a handkerchief off the surface, moving to dry the small rivers running down the other’s cheeks. “Now, now, Pine Tree, there’s no need for the tears.~” But of course he got that suspicious look from those flickering eyes, making Bill draw out a long suffering sigh. “Listen Dipper, I’ve been tried to be put under the spell of many a creature. Sirens, banshees, you name it; they try to trick you with their beauty, their magic, wanting to swallow you up. However, they’ve never affected me like they would a normal human. Maybe it’s my magical blood - don’t know, don’t care. It’s not just looks that I’m attracted by.”

“You as a person is what interests me; you’re clever, determined, and interesting. It’s a potent mix and much different than some boring whore I could take from port.” Dipper’s eyes were wide and he seemed to almost inflate under the praise and Bill actually smiled, not a nasty one either. “You’re fascinating.” He tilted his head curiously, “Are you really not attracted to me at all?”

The captain was currently being kind to him, yet Dipper couldn't help but have a laugh bubble out of him at the absurdity of that question. "That's the question you're choosing to ask me," he wondered incredulously, in a flat voice. Bill nodded, appearing genuinely curious. In all honestly, Dipper didn't know how to answer that. He didn't know how he felt. Sure, the captain could be sweet to him at times, and Dipper was thankful for the promises he had made about knowledge and adventure…

But he was also temperamental and abusive and just plain horrible, really. He'd enslaved the fairy, taken him away in a weakened state; and now here he was, stating how much he'd love to just have his way with something he 'owned'. He may look like an angel of gold, but was truly a demon with a silver tongue, a wicked sadist who had permanently marred bodies and killed both his kind and others for sport. His power was alluring yet terrifying all at the same time.

Dipper's eyes narrowed, and the confusing, contrasting emotions clattered around in his brain. Nonetheless, he stubbornly shook his head. "I definitely don't feel the same as you about me, Bill," he hissed out.

The blond clucked his tongue at that, fingers once more itching to close around that pretty little throat, to make the fairy talk this time. "That wasn't the question, Pine Tree," he sang.

Was that meant to intimidate him? All Dipper felt at the words was anger. He was already on edge from the storm, from being trapped in the cabin, from forcing himself to hold off on attacking his captor.

Seeing red, Dipper stood up and stepped back, his wings reaching upwards and sweeping him into the air again, away from Bill. "My answer," he spat, wings twitching furiously, "Is that you are a kidnapper, a murderer, and a pirate. You are the most repulsive person I've ever met in any species, and the only attractive features you possess are passable looks, for a one-eyed human." His wingspan was rippling with the magic power he'd been cut off from for days on end, and it felt so good to just let it thrum through his frame, that he didn't even care about any consequences. Being punished for speaking his mind about this would be worth it; he had nothing else to lose, if Bill was going to just take it all from him anyway.

Besides, Bill had said Dipper was free from punishment for the duration of their deal anyway as long as he spoke the truth, right? With that thought in mind, Dipper punched the ball at Bill, using some magic to give it extra power. The blond deflected it with a snarl, reducing its speed and catching it harmlessly in his palm. "My turn!" Dipper continued, voice rising to a furious shout. The candlelight was flickered wildly from the erratic beating of his wings. "What the hell made you turn out the way you are now?!"

Honestly the blond had been expecting some kind of rebuttal from the fae, but the extreme of it was still rather startling. Anger and rage licked inside of Bill, but he kept it in check - after all, he couldn’t control Dipper’s feelings, and it was interesting to see that face red with the emotions he had been trying to hide from the pirate for so long. Why he tortured the fae was just to get a lick of these raw emotions. The magic that was flowing through the air; it made every hair on his body stand on end as his lips spread in a grin. Almost looking manic now, he placed one hand over his face and just laughed, bouncing the ball off the floor with the other.

“So my pretty little Pine Tree has some sharp needles after all!” The lightning flashed behind him from the window as he let his own magical energy pulse out. While magic didn’t have a visible color, users could pretty much ‘feel’ the color the person had and Bill’s was the color of lightning, that stark electric blue that ripped across the sky and destroyed everything in its path. From what he could tell, Dipper still didn’t have a color of his own yet; still too young and inexperienced to claim one. No, it had a void murky grey essence to it.

“You want to know what happened to me, boy? What made William become Captain Bill Cipher, the most feared on the sea?” His hand moved to the eye patch, pulling it off to reveal the ugly scar underneath, the vision stolen from him forever. “Death, torture, humiliation - my humanity was taken from me long ago. I might care for me crew to a point, but if it came to it...” Bill shook his head; what did the fae care?

“I was regarded as a demon early on; beaten whenever given the chance, starved, tortured, you name it. I never chose to be on the sea - no, I was shanghaied. Kidnapped from my town and forced to work on a ship for manual labor. The fool that bought me didn’t realize he bought a witch at the time. But I bid my time, learned how to work the ship. Then I slipped up…”

Dipper shuddered at the raw display of power Bill was shoving forth. It was strong, and experienced. Sure, he himself had talent, but the fairy wasn't trained enough yet. He glanced away with a flinch once the captain ripped off his eye patch, and Bill let out a harsh laugh at the reaction, used to it by now. Biting his lip, Dipper met his gaze once more, forcing himself to stare at the socket. It was thrown into sharp relief due to the subdued lighting in the cabin, and looked even more horrible than the brief glimpse Dipper had caught days ago. Bill’s words of biding his time echoed jarringly in the fairy’s skull, and even in this state he didn’t miss the chilling parallels of Bill’s story and his own past.

The fairy had no idea what he must look like right now. He felt like a vengeful angel, his wings thrown out behind them to keep him suspended in the air, dust falling from them in streams of glitter. "How, Cipher?" He ground out, refusing to let Bill stop his tale now. No, he was so close to finding out what made this insufferable human tick. Why he made Dipper feel so angry.

Bill pulled off his hat; it was thrown onto the bed by magic as his hands carded through the golden locks there. He wore a grimace on his face, as though this recounting was paining him, and Dipper felt the tiniest twinge of pity in his core, before he fiercely shoved it back into nothingness.

A thunderclap boomed out in synchronization with a flash of lighting seen through the windows, rattling the panes, and Dipper jerked back in skittish surprise. _No, no, no!_ He thought furiously, wings increasing in flaps even as they got more tired from the strain. _Maintain the upper hand here, dammit, don't let him notice!_

Bill laughed, teeth bared as he watched the boy fumble, his blue eye glowed while the other remained an empty blackness, “You’re like a mindless moth drawn too close to the flame of a candle, Pine Tree, if you are not careful you’re going to end up torched.” But even with his threats there was a slight tremble to his hands as the memories played through his mind, over and over again. He was in a figurative pissing contest with the fairy, each throwing out as much magic as they could at each other. Bill would obviously win because he had more control of it, even if the physical amount of the magic in his body was only a fraction of that in the brunet’s.

“I used a bit of magic, stopped another sailor on the ship from falling to his death, it was just a fucking instinctual reaction. But-” Bill hissed as fury helped his magic practically make popping sounds to rival the thunder. “I was revealed. The whole crew, they turned on me! Bound me up so I couldn’t move, hung me from one of the beams as they beat, stabbed, and cursed me as the devil’s partner. The _captain_ ,” he groaned before it turned into a laugh. “He thought it would be a good idea to take m' eye for himself, sell the ‘witch’s eye’. He cut all along the socket before ripping it out. Then the crew left me to bleed out on the deck. Claiming they would burn my body in the morning.”

“The idiotic bastards, they thought I’d died from the blood loss in minutes, went to bed happy as can be.” Bill snickered as he almost curled over his desk, “But I didn’t die... I managed to get out of my bonds, I slaughtered each and every one of them like pigs in their pens. I sewed my own eyelid shut and sailed that ship of the dead myself until I reached another port. I thought to myself: if they see me as so damned, then I will take all the wretched I could find and show them what the devil truly looks like in a man’s flesh.”

Dipper wasn’t able to control all the magic singing through him; it was too spread out, he was too jittery from the situation and storm, too inexperienced with holding this much magic, too out of practice without his teacher. His wings were screaming for rest, and his veins were crackling as he desperately tried to hold onto and handle that power, but it was slipping through his fingers like the water beating upon the windows in earnest now. He could tell his eyes were flashing between blue and brown, as well as purples and greens and reds, every second now. A wetness trickled on his face, and he hurriedly wiped it away, sparing a glance at his palm. It came back red, and he shuddered when his nose continued to bleed. _Just a bit longer..._ He thought, though it felt near impossible.

"I won't pity you," Dipper growled. "That treatment doesn't excuse you for all the horrible things you've done!"

It seemed as though that had finally pushed Bill too far. His cerulean eye flashed with a cobalt spark, reflected in the palms of his hands and zinging in the storm outside the cabin. Dipper's head hurt at the magic surge, and he could barely hold onto his own with feeble fingers. He forced his wings to keep him airborne and away from the blond, though it was hard due to the hacking cough that started.

"Pine Tree!" Bill shouted, but the fairy wasn't sure if his tone reflected fury, or concern that blood was dripping from his nose and mouth now, to splatter on the floor in a sound that was lost from the multitude of raindrops.

Dipper was losing altitude in spite of himself, and he wheezed more desperately every foot he dropped, still managing to cling onto the glass shards of his cracking control on his own shattering magic that tried to hold its own against Bill's.

“Fucking brat, I’m not looking for your acceptance of my actions.” Bill snarled but as he watched the fae drop he leaped over his desk, scowl clear on his face as he stood before Dipper, the other’s feet just barely hovering above the ground. Bill shook his head, the boy was being an idiot and it was best to end this now, he let on last burst of magic explode out from him, knocking the other clean over and crashing to the wooden floorboards below. “I win this round. Your magic... you have a lot of it, but you don’t know what the hell you are even doing with it.”

Dipper was scrambling to get away on all fours and his wings beat feebly, but it was obvious that he was too weak to fly and until he got over the nausea of being slammed with foreign magic, he wasn’t going to be fighting back. Sighing, Bill reached down, picking the boy up in his arms and carrying him over to his chair. Laying half over the chair, letting his chest lay on the cushion and his head and legs draped over the sides. He took two handkerchiefs, holding it under Dipper’s mouth and nose until the blood stopped. “Stupid kid,” he grumbled again, getting a garbled groan in response as Dipper tried to get over his daze. “You just wasted most of your magic in one go, you proud of yourself?”

At least it was out of the brunet’s system now and not being bottled up, ready to explode, which was one of the reasons Dipper was so hot under the collar. Still, this was a good experience to know where they stood, even unhindered; Bill could still overpower Dipper and keep him under control. The ship shuddered with the force of the thunder and, so frazzled from the experience, Dipper was suddenly clinging to Bill as the lightning lit up the entire cabin.  

"I hate you," Dipper choked out. He was so upset with everything: with Bill for owning him, himself for losing again, the storm for intensifying. He gave into it, letting himself just sob through all the myriads of emotions, each taking precedence in an exhausted mind. Weak fists beat at Bill's torso in a feeble attempt to try and make the blond feel just a fraction of what tore through himself, but the blond barely even noticed the blows, so Dipper gave up and collapsed, wails wracking his small and fragile body.

The fairy's magic was spent, just as Bill had said. He miserably tried to feel it around him and get it to respond, but it was hopeless. _Too weak, too useless... Great Uncle Ford would've been able to kill him in an instant, but you let a damn human overpower you. Again. T_ hat same human's magic was still clinging to Bill; Dipper could sense its blueness, and he felt jealous at that ability. He really wasn't that great at magic, then, if he was overpowered so easily in something that was supposedly natural to his kind.

He didn't know what to feel, or why clutching desperately at this despicable man was inexplicably making him feel comforted. He abhorred Cipher, for making him so confused and miserable. He missed his family and his home with a constant yawning ache in his chest. "I hate all of this," he wept into the man's shirt, staining it with tears and blood, and was surprised that he wasn't pushed away.

Instead, the captain sighed and held him close in an embrace that was mindful of the wings. Honestly, the tenderness only made Dipper cry even harder. Bill was an enigma, displaying such kindness at times like this yet making the fairy feel so angry and hateful at others - sometimes simultaneously. _Is this how he felt when he was made a slave himself?_ Dipper wondered, and hated himself for the pity he felt.

“Let it all out, kid,” Bill murmured into the fae’s ear, feeling how tight the other’s hands were fisted in the fabric of his shirt. There was that odd coldness again, perhaps it was that strange guilt normal humans were supposed to feel. However, he ignored it for now, moving to sit down on the floor as Dipper practically forced himself into his lap, clinging to the only support he got, as the thunder and storm raged on. He let one hand move to massage his scalp through tasseled locks of chocolate colored hair. “At least you have something to hate besides yourself, hmm?” It was a cryptic little whisper and it seemed like Bill didn’t even realize he had said it aloud. While he hid it well, Bill was also exhausted from the match; his magic was still there, but he doubted that he would be able to force it to do much. There was too little left and he could taste just a bit blood in his own mouth.

Taking a small breath, Bill let his face nuzzle into the youth’s hair, taking in the light scent it held that reminded him oddly of… well, he couldn’t put his finger on it. For the moment he was content to just let Dipper hold onto him and ride out the storm, however, fate had different plans as thunder seemed to shake the ship to its very foundations and the crack of lightning was mixed with the sound of wood splintering.

Dipper let out a small scream at the impact on the ship, and Bill’s heart jumped into his throat. “Red!”

He leaped to his feet, one arm holding the fae to him as he rushed to the door, boot scuffing the line of dust to seal the door and forcing it open. The rest of the crew were also bumbling out of their quarters, woken or interrupted by that horrid sound. They surged after Bill as he raced up the stairs to the door that led to the deck.

The scent of wet and burning wood was an interesting mix as the door was forced open, but Bill and the crew weren’t concerned with that, their eyes were focused on the towering crow’s nest… Hanging from there by one hand was the redheaded second mate, clinging to the half charred wood that survived the strike of lightning.

“Shit, WENDY!” The shout was ripped from Bill’s lips as he looked at the blurry form barely seen through the sheets of rain from the doorway. He couldn’t lose her, couldn’t lose any of them. He fumbled in trying to get Dipper to release his hold on him. Gritting his teeth as he finally forced the brunet to let go and placed into the hands of someone else. The captain didn’t have enough magic to stop her fall, both Bill and Dipper could sense that. However, the blond still ran out into the storm, boots skidding across the soaked planks of wood.

The shriek that pierced the air from Wendy when she lost her grip sent all the crew into a panic, screaming as they watched her plummeting from a height that promised death, but the wind surged in a harsh blast, tugging the woman’s body to the side. Her right side and arm hit the railing of the ship before she was sent overboard.

Bill’s feet were flying over the deck and with one leap, he too sailed over the railing and side of The Illuminati, disappearing into the angry churning waters below.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Will Wendy and Bill survive? Will Dipper make his escape, can a crew be without a captain?
> 
> EmberGlows: But when his drinking, and lusting, and his hunger for power became known to more and more people, the demands to do something about this outrageous man became louder and louder...
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed, it keeps us appreciative and writing!
> 
> Again, EVERYONE, thank you and check out the gorgeous fanart <3  
> http://theannieparadigm.tumblr.com/post/135185621233  
> http://letmeshipinpeace.tumblr.com/post/134454591106/okay-so-i-read-this-thing


	11. Drowning in Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men overboard.
> 
> (Content warnings for: injury, blood, etc.)

Dipper's eyes widened, shuffling between hundreds of colours at a split second each, as he watched Bill take a running start and jump off the ship. Before he disappeared from view, their eyes met and time seemed to slow; each raindrop suspended in midair as lightning paused in a perfect fork, until the blond blinked, turned his head and dropped, the scene speeding up once more and sound returning in a burst. The fairy’s wings were being pelted by gusty rain, and his panic at the situation made him completely freeze as they were dragged down from the water.

Screams were emitted from the crew, but Dipper heard no sound leave his shocked mouth.

Wendy was going to die. Bill was going to die.

"Man overboard!" A crewmate shouted in a thundering voice that cut through the wails. Dipper knew him; Bill called him Eight Ball, he was the second mate. His lumbering form looked greenish in the erratic light and pelting rainfall. "Don't just stand there - get some fucking rope!"

The captain had tossed him off to Soos, who gently placed the fairy on deck, near the stairs. "Sorry, niño," he apologized, sprinting off with the rest of the crew to gather where Bill and Wendy had fallen.

Dipper watched in a removed sort of way as every crew member spilled out from below decks to go help each other try and rescue their captain and first mate; none of them even noticing his form huddled to the side of the doorway. They looked like a strange sort of family… Like Dipper’s own.

_What a perfect time to escape..._  A thought whispered, and Dipper swallowed. He wore no irons, everyone was preoccupied, it might work... He couldn't fly in the torrential rains, he couldn’t swim in the equally torrential waters, but as lightning flashed once more, he noted the rowboat thumping against the deck's railing a few feet away. The pirates had never put the skid away properly from their trip to the island a few days ago for supplies - Bill had been livid, ranting to Dipper how he’d whip them himself if it wasn't dealt with soon. Dipper thanked his lucky stars for their laziness, and breathed heavily as decided and rose to his feet, starting towards it.

"The rope's not reaching them! They keep going under the waves!" Dipper closed his eyes, trying to block out the worried shouts that hadn't stopped since the humans had disappeared into the tumultuous bay. That particular scream had been from Tambry; Dipper had never heard the sullen girl use that much emotion before, but then he remembered that Wendy had been her friend.

_Was still her friend_ , he thought fiercely, and his steps paused.  _They're not dead yet._

He bit his lip, debating internally about what to do. Finally, with a small scream of frustration lost in the howling winds, Dipper's eyes whipped open and he set off to the skid with new purpose, calling over his shoulder for help.

Soos was the first one to respond to the cries of the fae, blinking as he looked away from the dark churning water that tried to pull the humans underneath the waves. Wendy seemed to have been knocked unconscious in the fall and Bill was using all his might to kick and keep them from going under. The chubbier man grabbed Robbie and Thompson’s shoulders; well that wasn’t quite right, he picked the two other men up and ran over to the skid. He dropped the two into the small boat, working with Pyronica to try and undo the supporting ropes to drop them into the violent waters.

Then the skid was falling down, down, down. Soos and the other two men yelped as they hit the water and a small shriek also drew his attention to his side, when had...? Why was Dipper in the skid, too? It was obvious that his squeaks of fear were from him being terrified of water; his wings were being soaked by the rain and nastier waves that pelted them from all sides. But the larger man couldn’t focus on him, he had to get to Bill and Wendy before the ocean claimed them forever.

Grabbing the paddles, they rowed as fast and hard as they could, trying to go against the current of the storm to approach the struggling blond. Robbie threw a rope out towards the captain and Bill managed to take it in his hand, but he moved to tie the rope around Wendy first, then holding onto it as the trio of humans worked to pull the two back into safety, “Hurry! She’s got a broken arm at least.”

The men grunted with effort as they hoisted the redhead up so that most of her was laying on the skid. Robbie began to inspect her for breathing and injuries, Thompson helping. Soos shook the hair out of his eyes, bandanna lost somewhere in the melee, before he focused on the blond. Dipper was breathing heavily, a voice in his mind desperately wondering why he had slipped onto the boat at the last second. All it had done was put him in a more precarious situation, and he wasn't being much help otherwise.

A particularly loud clap of thunder sounded then, causing the wind to pick up, and Bill's tired grip loosened on Wendy's dress. The rowboat thunked against his forearm when he was trying to hoist himself up after the redhead, and his hand slipped on its slick wood upon impact. With an exhale of surprise, he faltered and fell back once more into and under the waves.

Soos shouted, and thrust an arm in after him, hand searching the darkened waves for any sign of the blond. He didn't resurface. "I- I don't understand," Thompson called over the howling winds, searching the other side of the skid for Bill's form. "Why doesn't the captain just magic himself up?!"

"He's weak," Dipper responded bitterly, feeling a wetness on his cheeks that wasn't merely from the rain. "Dammit," he muttered, closing his eyes and trying to ignore his crumpled wings and terrifying surroundings, to better focus on his remaining scraps of magic.

Warning bells sounded in his core, telling him he'd not had enough rest, but he shoved them aside. He reached out his magic, searching for a trace of Bill's. No, no, no... There! He nodded tightly as he felt the blue starkness of the human's power feet below them, though it seemed to be flickering. "Get ready to pull him up," Dipper told the pirates, screwing his eyes shut further. The men were confused, but called out their agreement, and the fairy shuddered as he spearheaded any last vestiges of magic to surround Bill and pull him up to the surface, inch by inch.

His nose began bleeding again, and Soos cried out in surprise. Dipper shook his head in his direction fiercely, ignoring his concern in order to focus on the agonizing ordeal, as Bill rose but much too slowly. It was practically impossible - the winds and sea were battering Bill around beneath the waves, and the fairy himself was fading fast, sensing unconsciousness begin to bleed into his exhausted mind.

There! A smudge of color in the dark waters and Soos dove his hand under, first finding Bill’s hair and then his shoulder, with great effort he managed to pull the tall lanky form into the skid. The boat was heavy with the weight of the six on board, and it rocked dangerously with the wind and waves crashing down on them. Robbie and Thompson were busy trying to get the skid retied and lifted back to the ship, but Soos’s attention was on only Bill, his skin taking a bluish hint as it was obvious that he wasn’t breathing. “A’no, no, dude - com’on, Cipher!”  

The Spaniard was working desperately, pounding on the blond’s chest trying to get him to breathe, to fill his lungs once more. As they pulled abreast with the ship, Soos pulled the captain up over the railing and onto the deck, laying him on the boards as the crew scrambled about. Wendy was stable enough and stirring feebly, having been saved by Bill. But their beloved captain himself was unmoving.

The men and women of The Illuminati were in a craze, crowding about the tanned man as they tried to strip him of anything tight; belts, cords, and weapons. Some were rubbing his hands or legs, trying to bring blood flow back into the body. Tambry was trying to breathe breath back into the blond as Soos worked on chest compressions. The crew's faces were wracked in agony, many of them starting to whisper and wail as the blond remained frozen.

“Com’on Cipher, wake the hell up!” “We can’t los’ ‘im.” “He’s everythin’!” “Cap’n, you can’ leave us.” “Son o’ a bitch, don’t you dare abandon us.” “The Illuminati can’t sail without ya.” “You got a’ lot more heads t’ roll.” "Wake up, you demon!"

"Move out of the way," Dipper croaked, unsuccessfully smearing the blood from his nose, and now his mouth, away. Black was filling most of his vision now, and he stumbled past the crowded circle of pirates. When the humans caught on, most of them cleared a path for him, murmuring quietly amidst their panic for the captain.

"If he saves that bastard, he really is a good luck charm." The low voice came from one of the crew, Dipper couldn't tell which. Once it was spoken aloud, though, it was taken up by every crew member, and they all gazed on the fairy as he reached Bill.

Even Soos and Tambry looked hopeful as Dipper waved them away, leaning over the man. He should let him die. He deserved it. The brunet breathed deeply, hearing blood splat onto the human... His captor.

"I'm too nice for my own good," he cursed under his breath, bringing his mouth to Bill's open one. The blond wasn't breathing at all, and Dipper groaned, knowing more magic would be needed.

He huffed out a hard breath, right hand hovering an inch above the captain's chest. Meanwhile, as he breathed for the human, Dipper nearly blacked out as he called up sparks to his palm. They were weak, and fading fast, but Dipper kept them alight even in spite of the blood that began pouring steadily from his nose and corners of his mouth, making it hard to breathe himself. After a few more strong breaths, sending some of the coppery liquid into the blond’s own mouth, and when Bill's chest finally inflated enough to barely brush Dipper's fingers, the fairy deemed him as ready as ever and brought down his hand in a sharp motion.

Bill's chest convulsed with the shock from his hand, and Dipper fought to keep the power coming. He heard the blond's limbs flopping against the deck, but refused to stop until one cerulean eye flew open.

The first breath was agony, as the blond jerked his body to the side, vomiting out the water that had been clogging his lungs and throat. The crew was on him quickly enough, Eight Ball hooking an arm under Bill’s chest so he could bend over it to keep emptying his lungs. “I gotcha, I got ya, Bill. Keep breathin’.” He was one of only two people on board that really had the right to call the blond by his first name, after all, the bug eyed man was one of the very first members of the crew that Bill gathered. Wendy had been named first mate, only because Eight Ball had rejected the offer from the captain. No, he felt that he wasn’t clever enough for such a ranking.

Soos was kneeling next to the fae, keeping him upright as he struggled to keep awake, but it was obvious that Dipper was determined to keep his focus on the captain. To make sure he would live.

Finally, Bill’s voice was heard, gravely and hoarse as he was obviously weak; none of the crew knew how to act, after all, none of them had ever seen their captain in such a state. “What the ‘ell are you all doin' just standing around, j’st getting rained on, take Red and I down to the sick bay!”

He hacked more seawater onto the deck and Eight Ball moved to sweep the man into his arms carefully, being one of the few men that were taller than Bill. “You heard ‘im!”

Thompson had a now conscious Wendy while Soos carried Dipper; it was like a fucking funeral procession as they marched back under the deck and into the dry warmth. Shifty was the resident ‘doctor’ of the ship, nicknamed such because of his tall height, but hunched back and limbs at different lengths. But he could move as quick as any of the other crew members, as he ripped things off of shelves. Moving to splint Wendy’s confirmed broken arm, and to make some kind of warm concoction for Bill to drink.

Wendy hissed out through clenched teeth at the splint. "I'm fine, worry about the captain," she ground out. Shifty merely sighed patiently, finishing up her bandages methodically. The first mate turned to Bill as the medic gave him his glass. "Cipher, you absolute  _fucking_  idiot," she snapped at him, though her eyes seemed to be watering and the grateful ghost of a smile coating her lips. Her voice softened, and she cleared her throat, ducking her head. "...Thanks."

Bill barked out a laugh in answer, but it came out more like a hacking cough than anything. He tried a sip of the drink, but spit it out in a spray with a grimace. As he passed by him, Shifty shoved the glass back in his face with a fierce look. "What'd you expect - rum?" The blond rolled his eyes, but took another sip that stayed down.

Shifty firmly shooed away Thompson and the rest of the crew, that had just started to spill into the sick bay, worry lining all their faces. "They're fine; they'd be better if you get the hell out!" the medic insisted, slamming the door shut behind them. Only he, Bill, Wendy, Soos, and Dipper remained in the room.

Dipper himself was weaving in and out of consciousness, just like how he used to weave between the trees back home, when he’d just fly, and fly, and fly... Was he flying now? It felt more like falling.

_Falling..._

He started awake for the third time, and noted that Bill was now drinking from his cup, swearing under his breath at its bad taste. The brunet smiled; yeah, that meant the blond must be okay.

"What's wrong with him?" Shifty asked in concern, starting over to the weak brunet whose wings were listlessly shifting in tiny increments, crumpled gossamer trying to get dry. Soos sighed, shrugging gently in answer, as one hand reached to ever so gently brush away the blood flowing in rivulets from Dipper's nose and mouth.

The fairy's magic was barely a trickle now, and he had no more energy to hold onto it. Bill's cobalt eye met his - almost the exact colour as his magic - and Dipper chalked the tender expression he saw there up to his fatigue playing tricks on him. He sighed and slumped in Soos' arms, utterly exhausted from everything that had happened, and watched the human blur out as he accepted blackness' blissful call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Is it a change of heart, what do you do with the debt of a life?
> 
> EmberGlows: Would it be distasteful to say that I listened to "Dead in the Water" by Ellie Goulding on repeat whilst writing this???!
> 
> Wondering what this'll mean for our boys?! Leave us a comment! ^-^


	12. Ammolite Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lads come to different conclusions about their new situation.
> 
> (Content warnings for: description of injuries, etc.)
> 
> Look at lil chibi fae!Dipper fanart; thank you! http://edeacilys.tumblr.com/post/135373530478/random-sketch-chibi-faedipper

Bill grumbled to himself as he was forced to stay in the sick bay overnight by Shifty, at least the beds there were half-way comfortable. Still, he assured the group that Dipper was fine, he had just used too much magic all at once and needed rest. It was an odd feeling watching Soos carry the fae out of the room. He had ordered him to take Pine Tree back to his cabin and put one of the iron shackles on the fae’s wrists. Not really restraining him, but it was an assurance that he wasn’t going to be using magic while Bill was away. He also told the larger male to lock the door once he was done. The storm was still raging on, but it seemed that Dipper was finally going to sleep through it… along with having the bed for himself.

The doctor had left to go get both Wendy and Bill some food. The blond wished he hadn’t left, because now he was left alone with his thoughts and a half-aware first mate. It was suspected that the redhead also had a concussion from her fall which was only now starting to manifest as the shock wore off, but she seemed to be determined to stay up as long as her captain was, even in spite of her woozy grasp on the surroundings and her slurred speech. Bill was brooding on his cot, swirling the vile concoction that he was supposed to down by the time the doctor came back.

Why did Dipper save him? Was his real goal only to save Wendy? ...But that couldn’t be right; after all, they had the girl onboard the skid before he went under again. He wasn’t sure of his reasoning and it bothered the hell out of him. He ran a finger over his eye patch in thought; it had thankfully been retrieved from his room by Eight Ball earlier when everyone kept staring at the ghastly sight.

 _Ha - sight! Good one, Bill!_  He thought a bit hysterically, and even with a crooked grin he groaned in pain.

"There anythin' I can do?" Wendy's voice cut through the otherwise silence, slurring a bit. Bill shook his head, as her eyes drooped shut before flicking open again. "Doc says you're s'p'sed to drink that, Cipher."

With a roll of his eyes, the captain tossed it all back in a gulp, grimacing at the taste when he finished and slammed the glass down on his bedside table. Wendy smirked. "Showoff," she muttered.

Her eyes fluttered shut once more, and silence reigned. Bill's mind was running around with a million thoughts, each more worrisome than the last. Had Shifty given him a sleeping potion or something? He fucking hoped not; he hated sleeping through forced means. The only sounds to be heard were distant talking as the crew members battened down the hatches once more, the rain and winds outside making the ship groan around them, and their own laboured breathing.

"You didn' have to do that, ya know," Wendy murmured suddenly, eyes still shut. Bill regarded her thoughtfully. "You've already done so much for me... Takin' me in, 'n all..." Her cheeks seemed to redden as she sensed the scrutiny and attention he was giving her when she whispered into the quiet, candlelight flickering over her copper hair. "You saved my life, and I just hate being in debt to someone," she finally sighed out after a long moment.

“Well then you’re just gon’ have to repay that debt then,” Bill answered finally, running a hand through his hair, grimacing at the crusty texture it had gotten from the surf. Disgusting, he would need a hot bath later and so would the red haired woman, it would be a shame to ruin those fiery locks. “Don’t mean I want ya throwin' yourself in front of every bullet though.” People dying for him, that would be idiotic, saving Red had been instinctual and he didn’t find himself regretting it. If he and Eight Ball had to rule the ship alone again it would be a nightmare.

“Back then, when I first brought you in, you really looked rather freaky. Now though, you look like a beauty, without that brand you would have found a husband without any problem by now.” He chuckled softly as he heard her scoff. “Or you could just marry and have jollies with another crew member; Stitch Heart had a real thing for you until you shot him down with a punch in the face. Then him and Moony got together... kinda sickening how lovey dovey they are. You really don’t resent comin’ to me crew, even now?”

Of course he knew his crew cared for him, but he sometimes forgot just how devoted they were to him. Waking up to a crowd of faces after coming back to life was a bit rattling. Many of those mad and bloodthirsty men were blubbering their hearts out when Shifty said he’d be okay.

"Robbie's a moron, I went easy on 'im," Wendy muttered darkly, and Bill laughed as she continued in a scathing tone. "An' marriage?  _Please_. Kinda sounds as though you're trying to come onto me yourself, sir," she remarked, quirking open an eye to let him know she was joking.

The captain continued chuckling quietly, and they faded out into silence once more. "As for debts and resentments..." Wendy continued, in a far more gentler tone. "Consider yourself lucky that you have a crew who'd do 'nything for you. I'd take a bullet for ya anyday, cap'n. We all would."

Bill inhaled as though to protest, but Wendy cut him off as she continued. "The ship and her crew's a better husband than any flesh 'n blood one, tell ya the truth. What man'd take woman like me? Bah, besides you," she continued with a yawn. The blond thought she must be finally drifting off, as her voice got quieter and more introspective. Red never talked about herself, not really. "Men're all boring. To me, anyway."

The candles were flickering now, their wicks down to nibs. Shifty should really change them; they'd die before the storm was out. "I was good 's dead when you found me. You took me in," Wendy murmured, almost inaudibly. "This crew's my family. Yours too, don't lie." Bill shut his mouth with a wry smile; even when Red wasn't looking at him, she knew he'd been about to deny it. "I resent a lotta damn things in my life, Cap'n, but bein' here innit one of 'em. So... thank you." She yawned once more, and shifted position on her bed. The blond breathed out slowly through his nose as she seemed to drift off into slumber.

“Mad, the whole lot o’ you,” Bill muttered tiredly, finally shifting to lay down himself as he thought about what the next morning could bring. Of course it would be a lot of repair work; the crow’s nest was ruined and they’d have to take down all the braces they set up for the storm. They have to make sure anything above deck wasn’t soiled by seawater. What to do with the fairy... he wasn’t sure yet, but he had to reward Dipper, right? For saving his life?

Where did that leave the two of them? Did it change anything at all? Was the captain going to LET it change anything? He could just ignore that it ever happened.

He bit into his bottom lip in thought before finally releasing it again. So far the fae had been the closest creature he had ever treated as sort-of-human; actually, he treated Dipper a lot better than he treated a lot of humans.

Sure, a lot of creatures he had captured in the past he could have a conversation with, but they weren’t the best conversation partners when they only wanted to chew his face off.

Dipper himself was having a hard time as the night went on. He drifted in and out of wakefulness, greeted with a flurry of confusing shapes and sounds at each short, confusing burst of consciousness. His dreams were strange, too, almost mournful; shot through with speckles of sunlight on cherry stained wood that splintered when he reached out to touch the warmth.

It was laughter that woke him up entirely, in the middle of the night. A rich, high tenor that giggled in his ears. He jolted up with a start, it still echoing in his ears. He gazed around the cabin, noting how he was alone. Or was he? Everything was still so woozy.

He laid back on the silken pillows once more, frowning up at the canopy. Was this another dream? His face seemed too crusted over with blood for it to be a figment of his subconscious, and the sheets seemed too cold. His wings ached and felt cool, as well, and when he moved his arms to feel them, he noted a dark mark around his wrist.

 _Of course._  Memories came flashing back to him, and he shook his head at their ferocity. He'd saved Wendy, and... Bill. They were alive, he must've been sent back to the captain's cabin and restrained. Tired lips quirked up in a small smirk at that. As if he'd have any energy left to perform enough magic to swat a fly, let alone wreak more havoc on the ship and fly away in a grand escape. He’d been idiotic to even entertain the idea of rowing away earlier, but still… The choices he made afterwards instead...

His brain hurt too much; he was too spent to dwell on the repercussions his bold actions meant. Why… Why in the hell had he saved Bill?  _Cipher is a monster. A captor, a murderer, a cutthroat, an abuser…_

 _No_. He refused to think of it now. He’d be too disgusted with himself if he did.

The human would no doubt take charge of him in the morning. Dipper hoped there'd be rewards, but who knew with Bill? It could easily be punishment.

 _Maybe he'll let me go free_ , a tired thought yawned hopefully in his mind, and Dipper laughed once at that.  _Nice dream._

Speaking of dreaming, though... Dipper yawned and settled down deeper into the comfortable bed. Thoughts he'd been entertaining were far too complex for his current state of mind, and his battered body needed rest from all the exertion he'd done. He couldn't help feel a small sliver of pride take place in his heart as he easily drifted into darkness again; that was more magic than he'd ever done before. He had no doubt it'd help him escape this... someday. But not now. At least the storm hardly phased him now that he was so exhausted.

With another breath, Dipper slept soundly and didn't wake again until late the next afternoon by the creak of the cabin door.

When the door opened, it was not Bill like the fae expected, but Soos, whom seemed a little nervous when entering the cabin, like he was afraid of waking the occupant. Which, in reality, he was, but seeing Dipper slowly sitting up he gave a small bucktoothed grin. He quickly set down a small bowl of fruit and mashed oats on the bed. Asking while gently taking a wet rag to clean Dipper’s face, “Sorry chico, did I wake you up? It’s well past noon but I thought I’d check on you again in case you decided to join the livin'.”

It at least seemed that Dipper was feeling better after his experience last night; the fairy was eating the meal heartily. Setting the rag down, Soos spoke, obviously exhausted from yesterday but not daring to sit down on the captain’s bed. “I never got to tell ya last night… thanks for pointing us to the skid. We probably would have...” Soos sniffed as he rubbed his eyes, chuckling softly. “A pirate and I still cry huh? I’m the weakest of the lot still, I guess. I know you hate the captain, but he means more than the world to us.”

Big brown eyes looked out the huge windows as he muttered, “If Cipher suddenly decided to give up pirating, we’d follow him without a second thought. But there is no place for us wretched. He’s hated everywhere.”

He reached a pudgy hand to gently ruffle Dipper’s hair, “Thanks, dude, for saving my family, ya know? I don’t think anyone else on the ship is going to give you flack anymore.”

"It's no problem, Soos," Dipper answered quietly, smiling up at the human. Soos, however, noticed how the fairy's smile seemed tired and strained. "I know how much the captain means to the crew. Hopefully you're right, and I'll be treated better now."

Soos gave him a toothy smile back, and even though Dipper hated his situation, he was at least a little bit glad this man was happier for it. "I am still exhausted, though," Dipper continued, glancing down at his weak frame lying on the bed. The movement sent a sharp pain through his head, and he winced. His wings were once more unresponsive from the iron secured around his wrist, and he sighed at the sluggishness it forced him to bear. "Mind most of all. Is the captain still in the sick bay?"

The chubbier man shook his head in answer, and Dipper hummed thoughtfully. So Bill was up and about? Probably helping put the ship back together, he mused. He wouldn't mind the rest but, to be honest, Dipper didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts and the unanswerable questions they'd provide. Maybe seeing the blond he'd saved would shut up some of his intrusive thinking. It’d give him a better gauge on how he was going to handle this… recent development. "I don't think he's willing to let me out on deck yet, though... Do you know if I'm supposed to stay in here, Soos? I think I want to... help."

"You want to help?" Soos repeated, obviously confused by the request; after all, Dipper usually acted like he wanted nothing to do with the ship and her inhabitants, excluding himself. Still, he smiled as he hoped this might be a sign that the fairy might be accepting The Illuminati as some place… well, not so horrid to him. “I mean, you should probably still be resting; you looked like hell last night.”

However, under the begging gaze from the brunet, he found himself slowly cracking, sighing as he re-tied his bandana. “He never really gave orders on whether or should stay or come out. ‘e looks awful, but he’s ignoring the crew’s requests to rest.” Finally, he seemed to come to a decision, moving so that he could pick the fae up and then be rested to sit on top of his shoulders. “How ‘bout you just hang out up there and watch? I’ll take you out on deck. The rain stopped, but the crew is still trying to sweep all the water and debris off of her.”

Tromping up the stairs and into the sunlight that would soon start to set, they were greeted with the sight of the deck covered with branches tossed onto the ship all the way from the island and splinters of wood and boards. Most of the sails had been lowered again, and the ship was drifting about the shoreline idly. By the steering wheel stood the golden form of a man, Bill dressed back in his gold coat and hat, bright blue eye looking out at the waves. However, it looked like he still had not escaped the night unscathed. One of his arms was sprained with what Shifty reckoned was a minor fracture, and strapped in a light splint from where he had knocked it against the skid, and random wrappings of bandages covered his body.

The captain's eye met Dipper's, although the fairy averted the gaze in a split second, refusing to get a glance at his expression. The fairy's sense of confidence that he could handle this was fading fast. "I'll just watch for a little bit from up here, Soos... Actually, I should really go back, I think-"

"Oi, look! It's the good luck charm!" An excited shout cut off Dipper's protests, and the fairy was unprepared as a small knot of crew members swarmed around him, babbling thanks and well wishes. Soos gently made sure they didn't get too close though, and Dipper didn't know how to feel. Every face surrounding his own was happy, joyous even.  _What a strange sort of family,_  he thought once more.

For a few minutes, every pirate jabbered at Dipper excitedly, not even phased when Dipper didn't respond from being too overwhelmed. "All right, all right." The gruff voice of Eight Ball cut through the chatter, and he pushed most of the crowd away. The crew acquiesced, still thanking Dipper as they returned to the work at hand. "The ship ain't gonna fix herself, ya idiots." The bulky second mate's slightly bulging eyes met Dipper's, which had settled on shifting between blue and brown at a tired pace. "Cap'n wants to see ya, kid."

Dipper breathed out a shaky sigh as Eight Ball led Soos across the deck and up the stairs to the wheel. He resolutely stared at Soos' replaced bandanna, refusing to draw his gaze up even when the human stopped before the captain. The fairy didn't know what'd happen next. In fact, he was dreading it - because then, he'd have to face what he'd done.

The blond was also stubbornly not looking at the fae, speaking as he waved his hand behind him to his throne which he wasn’t sitting in since he needed more focus to steer with one hand, “Set ‘im there Question Mark, they need your help moving some of the big branches.” He listened as Soos moved to obey him, whispering soft words of encouragement before he and Eight Ball moved back down the stairs. The silence that stretched between them was awkward and the grip that Bill had on the wheel was white with effort of moving the entire vessel with only the use of one hand. Now so close, Dipper was able to see the sweat that gathered on his forehead and the deep bags under his eyes.

His one eye scanned the waves with a small frown; he wasn’t sure what he should say or do at the moment. Bill had mentioned wanting to speak with Dipper, but he didn’t mean to want to do it right that instant. But Soos just had to bring the fae onto the deck and before he could stop Eight Ball, the second mate was already on his way down the stairs.

A low sigh finally escaped him as he asked, “Have you ever really looked at the ocean? Like, really looked at it? Gaze out at it, Pine Tree... Don’t you think it’s just beautiful? Even if you are afraid of it; know it can kill you… You can’t ignore that it’s something amazing; just extends forever and connects every country.”

"I used to. When I was young." Dipper's answer was quiet. He felt just as shocked as Bill looked that he was answering. Blue and brown eyes studied the wood grain on the planks of the deck below him. "Before I knew what it could do."

The fairy fidgeted uncomfortably in the throne-like chair. This wasn't his. The seat was a symbol of Bill's authoritarian, sadistic rule. Dipper had no right - nor any desire - to sit in it as though he could fill the position.

For an inexplicable reason, the fairy found himself wanting to tell Bill of the beach back home. How its sand was pink and different, softer and better, than the coarse whitish flecks here that scorched the soles of your feet. How he used to sneak away from his teachers to breach that forbidden liminal space of the beach; it represented a no man's land between the safety of his existence, and the yawning expanse that would come to pass. How his adrenaline instinctively kicked in when he stood there, being too close to the fatal water. To out of reach horizons that he'd never seen before…

But he stubbornly kept his mouth shut. That’d be revealing far too much to the human.

The gulls cried in the silence that stretched for another moment. "If... If you want me to go back to the cabin, I will," Dipper mumbled, hating the awkwardness. Hating how everything about this encounter felt.

“Just because something can kill you doesn’t mean that it’s bad,” Bill avoided Dipper’s statement about leaving for as long as he could, answering more about the sea with a small shrug of his shoulders. “I didn’t know how to swim until after I was shanghaied, and even then I wasn’t quite sure until I fell in.” He grimaced slightly at the memory. Yes, learning how to swim was a lesson that he made sure that all his crew could manage when they joined. Drowning was not a fun prospect, after all. But perhaps Dipper didn’t have the physical or biological ability to swim with those things on his back.

There was another pause between them that made Bill shift from foot to foot. Bah, he wasn’t good with these kind of things and his own mind was still in a grumble; finally asking, more under his breath than anything, “Are you wanting to go back?”

"Yes," Dipper blurted out decidedly. He paused, then sighed. "No? ...I don't know." The chair was still getting to him, and with a groan and a giant heave, he stood.

Bill's form tensed, but the captain didn't turn to look. Dipper hissed at the dizziness of his position’s new relationship with gravity, and moved forward a few steps. It was more of a lurch; the world spun more fiercely, and he stumbled into the railing a foot or so away from Bill.

The fairy clenched his hands tight around the metal, its structure warmed by the late afternoon sun. He righted himself, leaning back from the sea that was too close. Dipper's eyes gazed over the waves, as well. These looked different from the ones back home too, somehow. "I thought it wasn't up for me to decide. Or to even want anything, for that matter." His tone turned bitter. "It's not like you listen to me anyway."

“Just because I don’t answer your requests doesn’t mean I don’t listen. I just choose to do things my way. ‘nd I do give you things you want within reason; I give you food, water, a bed, and a friend.” Bill listed off, but he didn’t move to touch or punish the fae for his mouth. No, he kept his one eye on the sea, it was a good distraction; kept his emotions in check as he felt them and then let them go with the rolling of the waves.

“Anyway, I don’t think you’re capable of actually causing harm to any of my crew anymore without your magic, so I might as well give you a bit more rein to wander.” He knew that the fae was looking at him in suspicion, however he didn’t offer anything in response. If Dipper looked closely he would be able to notice the raw and almost burnt look to the skin where the iron key earring used to sit. It had been a revelation he had the night before when he finally took note of the soreness and Shifty had no explanation other than the wound looked a week old. However, it wasn’t in the same state as it would be if it was simple infection from the piercing. He did, however, keep wearing the necklace with the key to the shackle on Dipper’s wrist.

Another beat of silence, and he knew he shouldn’t, but he did anyway. “Do you want me to teach you more magic?”

Dipper flinched at the blond's tone when he listed off amenities, but no further reprimanding came forth. The fairy needed to be more careful; he'd spoken out of turn. He did feel hopeful when Bill went on, saying that he'd be allowed more freedom around the ship. Sometimes Dipper just wanted to be able to wander; to think about escape and other things away from prying eyes that led him around.

And as for the magic...

The fairy inhaled slowly at Bill's question. "...You do know I'd be without iron when you taught me magic," he offered carefully.

A blond head nodded once, sharply, and Dipper felt even more hopeful than before. The captain's jaw was tight, his trepidation evident. Why was Bill even doing this?  _Best not to question it,_  Dipper thought. _This is your chance; you're so close..._

"Then I'd like that," Dipper finally answered, turning his head to look at the pirate. He carefully styled his features to be earnest and innocent.  _Just bide my time._

“Don’t get your hopes too high kid, it’s going to be at least a week before I’m healed up and you actually get some magic back in that husk of yours,” Bill grumbled, he didn’t like this look of hope and joy on Dipper’s face, at least he didn’t think he did. After all, he knew what Dipper wanted more than anything was escape and to leave this damned ship forever. He couldn’t stand it and gritted his teeth, eye narrowed before he finally slammed his fist against the wheel. “Eight Ball, take the fuckin’ wheel.”

The tall man fumbled as he hurried to follow the blond’s request, expression worried and confused as Bill brushed past him on his way down the stairs and onto the main deck. “Bill?”

“It’s nothin’.” He spat back, quickly moving to the main mast and, with only one arm, clambered up the rigging to sit in the half-ruined crow’s nest. It seemed like the blond was trying to hide and maybe even pout as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulders against the side of the ‘bucket', long legs having to be folded up and boots pressing flat on the opposite side of the nest. The point of calling it ‘trying’ to hide was the fact that, with half the crow’s nest gone, one could easily see upon the garishly dressed man.

Keyhole blinked as he stopped scrubbing the spot next to the wheel, tilting his head as he looked towards Eight Ball, “Captain hasn’t gone to his brooding ‘I’m unhappy, no one talk to me’ spot in a couple months... Wonder what’s up.”

"And he calls me a kid," Dipper muttered exasperatedly under his breath. Using the railing as support to ward off unbearable wooziness, the fairy slowly ambled past Eight Ball and Keyhole. He was beyond caring. Everything was too frustrating.

The pair noted him as he went by, and Keyhole whistled. "Eh, fairy, I don't think the cap's done with you yet. He didn't let ya go," Eight Ball piped up with a frown. Keyhole's eyes whipped around between the second mate, the fairy, and the distant captain, gauging all the reactions.

With a sigh, Dipper merely pointed to where the blond could now be seen crossing his arms petulantly, and wincing when his splint bent the wrong way at the action. "I take that as my dismissal." All the captain did was make him irritated. It’d been a mistake to come out here in the first place. Had it been a mistake to save him at all? Ugh, Dipper felt tired and sore and confused; as was typical whenever the two of them talked. "I need rest. Tell my  _master_  that his lapdog's back in its kennel." Dipper's voice was weary, too tired to be bitter any longer, as he made his way down the stairs to the main deck.

It was a long walk in his fatigued condition to the stairs that led belowdecks. Dipper could feel the captain's eye on him as he slowly made his way along, passing crew members. The slow going was also caused by the greetings and conversations that sprung up whenever he passed a pirate. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him, but Dipper pressed on. Pyronica noted his weariness, and cheerfully propped herself up underneath an arm, supporting Dipper's weight and leading him away faster, chattering a mile a minute. "Ya know, lucky, the cap'n must be in a right state if he's up there! Prob'ly thinkin' about his nearer than necessary brush with death, ya know?" Dipper tuned her out - usually he'd note the similarities between the pretty pirate and his sister, but he was too tired right now to deal with that aching comparison.

And as they walked on, the fairy felt that all-seeing eye staring down at him from its vantage point.

Bill huffed as he finally turned his eyes back to the sky when the fae disappeared back down into the cabins. He proceeded to bonk the back of his head continually against the side of the nest he was leaning on. “Bah, baaaah, ugh…” The blond crinkled his nose in frustration before hefting himself to his feet again, leaning over the edge of the crow’s nest, and just screaming.

The entire crew jumped and turned an eye on the captain, but after the blond head disappeared again to slump in the nest, they continued on with their duties. Cipher was in one of his moods again; honestly, they were glad he was up there dealing with it rather than down on the deck with so many moving targets available. No, they didn’t care if he screamed his lungs out all day up there. Or rather, evening, with the sun now setting.

At least Red was forced to stay in the sick bay for the next few days to recover, so she wouldn’t be bothering him. She and Eight Ball were the only two that dared to approach him when he was like this, and the dagger embedded into the mast under the crow’s nest was a sign that he didn’t want any contact. Actually, Kryptos might try, but usually Bill ignored him.

Being in debt was not something that Bill liked or knew how to deal with rather well.  _I mean, it’s complicated if I don’t kill the person that saved me. Then we’d be even enough._  But he no plans of killing Pine Tree, so they weren’t. Pine Tree was… infuriating. He hated treading on eggshells, he’d rather crack each egg with a sledgehammer and be done with it. But he couldn’t for some inexplicable reason, and it pissed him the hell off.

He glanced to the side, frowning as he thought he caught something shimmering in the water, but it disappeared too quickly to tell if it was just the crest of a wave. It was nothing… probably. He had more important things to think about than a dumb fish.

Dipper was just reaching the cabin door when a furious distant scream ripped the air. He jumped, then groaned at how dizzy the action made him feel. What the hell had that been?

"Whoopsie!" Pyronica exclaimed with a giggle, swiftly steadying him. "You okay there, lucky?" Dipper nodded, as she continued without stopping, "Ah, don't mind that, it's just the cap. He gets in these moods sometimes, has to scream like a banshee... Once he got so sulky he stayed up in that crow's nest for three whole days!  _Three_! Can you believe it? Only came down when a ship of the line started firing to starboard, ya know? Man, those English were slaughtered like sirens though; cap got so mad at being disturbed that he gutted the commodore in half a mo', and let me burn down the man-of-war myself! Ooh, 'n then-"

"I'm going to rest now," Dipper cut her off. Pyronica was well-meaning, but her morbid bubbly story was steadily turning his stomach queasy. It got him wondering... Had he even made the right decision to save Bill?

Dipper couldn’t stand the thought of the human he’d been getting to know and see most vulnerable as murdering countless people. If there was ever a battle he’d be forced to see Bill kill people in… He didn’t know what he’d do. He doubted it’d be good, though.

The strawberry blonde blinked, then grinned. "Sure thing, lucky! You feel better now, ya hear?"

The fairy shrugged, opened the door, and shut it. Pyronica's footsteps and cheerful whistling faded away, and the resulting quiet of the cabin was blissful. With a sigh, he stumbled over to the bed and lay on it, grumbling at the pointlessness of the exertion he'd just done. Bill was impossible; it was not wonder Dipper hated him.

...But did he though? "I don't want to think about this," Dipper groaned, burrowing his head underneath a pillow.

He wanted to think of a new plan - he hadn't meant to fall asleep again, he really did - but his exhausted mind and body made that impossible. When he opened his eyes again, it was pitch black through the windows. A cloud shifted to be in front of the moon, and the stars glinted far away.

Dipper frowned. Something felt off... The bed felt cold. With a blush at that thought, he groped blindly backwards in the darkness, but Bill's form was nowhere to be found. Was the captain still in the crow's nest?

"I am most certainly not bothered at all by this," Dipper muttered, stubbornly staring at the stars.  _I’m just cold, is all. Fae get cold easily._  Without consciously realizing it, he started worrying at his bottom lip.

Bill continued to stare at the moon that rested lazily in the sky above him, clicking his tongue before shuffling in on himself more, grumbling as the splint refused to let him be truly comfortable… also, there was the fact that he was sitting in a wooden bucket that was half missing and much too small for his lanky body. Huffing, he blew some of his bangs away from his face. Well, he wasn’t too cold at least. The reason for that had been Krytos daring to climb the mast only long enough for him to throw a blanket to the captain, scurrying away before he could get a knife thrown at him or the like. The blond adjusted the wool on his shoulders.

Why was the captain still up there? Bill wasn’t too sure, but it was better to just spend some time to himself. After all, he was in almost constant company since Dipper came on board. A scowl crossed his face at the memory of the fae. Bah, who cared about him anyway. Obviously not the brunet…

Ugh, he felt like screaming again, but a lot of his crew had gone to bed and he didn’t feel like that much of an ass at the moment to risk waking them up. Even if it was good stress relief.

Dipper dawdled in the bed, tossing and turning to try and get back to sleep. When he bent his wings the wrong way for the fifth time, he snarled and bolted up, throwing off the sheets a bit more harshly than necessary.

Where was that stupid human? Knowing him, he was probably taking his frustrations out on the moon and stars. He was insufferable. Absolutely insane and insufferable.

...He was also in a lot of pain, though. What if he'd fallen asleep? Or, even more accurately, what if he'd fallen from the crow's nest? It was unsupported and broken and a long way up, even a demon such as Cipher could never survive that plummet to the deck...  _Dammit, he's my only chance at escape though_ , Dipper thought, scowling.  _He has the key; only he can get me out of this blasted iron. And what a waste if I saved his life only for him to end it not even a day later..._

Of course that was the only reason Dipper was concerned… With that in mind, the fairy heaved himself up from the bed with a curse word, and clambered out of the unlocked cabin. Annoyance was perking him up slightly, and he found that the rest had helped out the majority of his aches from earlier. He'd just need to peek outside, make sure that human was alive, and then he'd finally be able to get him out of his mind enough so that he could get some more sleep.

The captain sighed softly as he closed his eye, thinking of the plans for the following day. They would be finally breaking away from the island, he decided. No ships seemed to be coming across this point, and the ship’s damage wasn’t too severe to delay travel. There was a shipping route just to the south of here, and he wanted to cut off one of the French on English ships that were trying to deliver their goods to the tropics. After they had a good profit, then he would take The Illuminati to port somewhere far away so they could sell their stolen goods. Asia should have something good to offer in exchange, right?

There was also the question of what his next personal quest should be. After all, he and his crew were used to having a ‘routine’, if you would. They would loot a ship, or fight off the navy, then go on an adventure hunting for some kind of magical creature that fancied Bill. The last time, it had been harpies; those were definitely funny creatures and after Bill killed around four of them, the tribe had declared a peace agreement, offering to never attack anyone that bore Bill’s mark, magical gifts, and other riches. Along with Bill being able to examine, poke, and question them to his heart’s delight. It had been fun, but a little boring. Hopefully his next pursuit would be more…  _entertaining_.

The blond noted the sound of the door that led under the deck opening, but didn’t give it any real thought; he had Keyhole and Kryptos on the night watch, it could be just someone stretching their legs. None of Bill’s concern.

Dipper squinted up at the main-mast. It was impossible to make out a shape that high up, with the moon still hidden behind a cloud. He'd asked Keyhole as he passed him outside the cabin if the captain was still in the nest, but the pirate hadn't known. Now, on the main deck, Dipper could just make out the form of Kyptos at the stern, keeping watch on the island and waves there. The fairy knew he'd find no answer from him; that pirate was always too afraid to divulge anything about the captain at all.

He drew closer to the mast, willing the moon to provide light again. So preoccupied was his gaze that he tripped over a coil of rope and stumbled, cursing. He thought he heard rustlings above head at that, but it could very well just be the rigging swaying in the calm winds. Kryptos remained aft, and Dipper sighed.

Should he climb up? Was it worth it? Knowing his luck, he'd lose footing and plummet to his death, wings useless to catch him.  _How ironic,_  he thought and he moved closer still,  _a fairy unable to catch itself from falling_. He reached the main-mast, and kicked it lightly to vent some of his frustration.

The moon seemed to finally hear his wish, and it moved out from behind its clouds. The shine of it was a mere sheen from its angle through sails, but it was enough. Craning his neck back further and further, Dipper looked up and could see a blond head poking over the half-ruined crow's nest to glare down at him.

 _Of course he's alive. That insufferable, sadistic, conniving..._  The fairy reddened, balled his hands into fists, and turned to leave.

"Wh't’dya want?" Bill finally called down, lips pursed as he took in the fairy below. Krytos jumped at the sound of the captain's voice; the first words Bill had spoken since going up the mast... besides screaming, at least. The blue eye almost glowed in the moonlight as he watched from his perch, like some kind of owl or hawk.

"Nothing," Dipper hissed back in answer, crossing his arms. He regretted this immensely. He felt overtired, even though he was rested; the captain made him frazzled, and forget common sense. Kryptos was starting to walk over, and Dipper felt himself grow hotter on his cheeks. "...Just seeing if you're dead yet or not. And now that I know you're still regrettably breathing, I'll be going, then." Brown and blue eyes watched the approaching pirate warily, and he groaned, turning to slip away.

The captain’s head withdrew as well, obviously done with acknowledging the world outside the crow’s nest.

“Dipper!” Kryptos was a young but strong man with long dark hair pulling into a high ponytail, with a bit of a bucked and crooked-toothed smile. The more skittish pirate almost jumped away when the fae rounded on him at the sound of his name. “I umm... Maybe, only if you want it, of course - I can spot you on the mast, if you want? If you fall, I’ll catch you.” The fae looked at him incredulously, and opened his mouth like he was going to argue or curse Bill’s very existence. “Please… just give him a chance, would you? He’s not perfect, sane, or excessively kind… but he’s something.”

Bill wasn’t sure what Dipper was intending to do, coming out so late… or why he kicked the mast; the ship didn’t do anything to him, after all. “Checking on me, yeah right; probably looking for a way to escape,” he muttered. He rolled his eye - even if it was unseen by Dipper, it was the principle of the thing - at the way that the brunet’s cheeks seemed to puff up in annoyance from being caught. But there had been another emotion on the brat’s face, one that he wasn’t sure if he was right in naming.

This situation had taken away some of the fae’s meekness... His property was growing too bold. He’d have to fix that soon.

Bill pulled himself back to the side of the nest when the other didn’t say anything more. Seemed that the blond was determined to stay in his brooding. Dipper would probably go back the cabin or find Soos, he didn’t care! “I don’t!” he assured himself in a low voice, “No, I need to figure out what’s better - hunting down pixies or looking for naga in India... Snake people, oooooh, I wonder if they have venom I can milk.”

When a youthful face with flashing different colored eyes suddenly popped up next to him and into the pirate’s own face, Bill actually did let out a small shriek. After all, no one dared to bother him up here.

Dipper shushed him, frowning. His pet actually had the nerve to shush him? "Move over, I'm about to fall off," the fairy continued, in a tone that was far too ordering.

Bill surprised himself by obeying, however, and shifting so that his legs dangled over the edge on one side of the mast. With a grateful sigh of relief, Dipper sat next to him in the same position on the cramped bucket.

"So." Dipper's voice cracked; he cleared his throat. "You're sulking." Bill clenched his jaw at that, Dipper could hear the grinding of teeth in the relative silence. "...But you're alive, at least." The fairy glanced over to see a muscle jump in that tightened jaw. He looked as though he was about to scream again.

The blond huffed as he looked to the side, obviously not wanting to have this conversation, but it was equally apparent that Dipper was going to make him have it. A small grumble came from Bill as he kept his eye on the water, “I could push you off, you know?”

“But you won’t,” came the counter from the fae, and his teeth clenched harder as he knew that Dipper was right. He wouldn’t do something to the lad that could kill him, not now, not after…

This time Bill didn’t stop himself from putting his head between his knees and screaming. Well, at least he could scrape up a little enjoyment at the fact that the other flinched from the noise.

“I don’t like being in debt; there is nothing I am willing to give you right now in payment,” he answered finally. Of course the fae wanted his freedom, but Bill wasn’t going to just... hand it over. The human was very possessive of his things. In the blond’s mind, Dipper was his fair and square, after all, he had saved… He suddenly let out a laugh at his epiphany, and pointed a finger at the brunet’s chest, “HA! We’re actually even, I saved you from dying on that island of thirst and starvation! All this for nothing, eh, Pine Tree? Hehe.” But even with his laughing, it was obvious that there was still something bothering Bill and he made no move to descend from the crow’s nest.

“...Why did you come up here, Pine Tree? Why did you save me in general? You could have escaped even without magic, there was still a chance you could have survived the storm.” Bill finally muttered out, voice low as he folded his hands in his lap.

Bill's scream had sent Kyptos into a tizzy below - the nervous pirate fled to the safety of belowdecks, and the door swung shut behind him.

Dipper chose to avoid the question. "If you say we're even, then we're even," he acquiesced, but couldn’t stop the following sarcastic snark that left his mouth. "I mean, you're the one who enslaved and abused me after you 'saved' me, but if you’re honestly deluded enough to think that we're even,  _Master_ , then by all means continue-"

He cut himself off when the captain abruptly raised a hand. “ _Don’t_  - force - me - Pine Tree.” The human was glaring at him, blue eye murderous, and Dipper shut his eyes in a wince to brace for the slap.

After a tense moment passed with no impact, the fairy hesitantly took a chance and reopened his eyes. Bill was breathing heavy, but his hand was now fisted and twisting madly into his upper thigh instead, in a clear attempt to distract it from a far more appealing target. How dare this fairy talk back to him… Retribution and discipline was looking more appealing every passing moment. "Answer," he snarled, and Dipper felt his heart beat quicker.

"I came up here to see if you were alive," he mumbled evasively, dreading the next part he'd have to answer. "...I saved you because I was too weak to escape. I know that now. I'm small; I couldn't heave out an entire skid by myself, and try to land in it from the ship. I’d have drowned, too. Besides, if I did nothing, the crew'd probably would have killed me if their good luck charm didn't follow through in that situation."

Dipper breathed through his nose, staring up at the sky. It was certainly a good place to stargaze, and it had the added benefit of Bill not being able to dissect the fairy's expression at the words that left his mouth.

"If I had died... you wouldn't have been killed, the crew might see you as good luck, but they have no idea what your powers are," Bill finally muttered as he shook his head, he was too done and annoyed to really think too deeply in what Dipper was saying against him. He groaned softly as he ran a hand down his face. “You probably would have been released eventually by Eight Ball; he’s got no interest in pursuing the fantasies like I do. He’d continue pirating, but that’s about it.”

His eye looked towards the fae, expecting to find Dipper looking infuriated about missing his chance for freedom, but instead the brunet appeared calm, even serene as he looked up a night sky. “Shouldn’t you be cursing me or attempting to push me off the crow’s nest to my death? You could probably do it, with one of m’ arms out of commission.”

Still, there was no look of malice on Dipper’s face, in fact the brunet only seemed to smile and let out a small laugh. The fairy looked ethereal in this setting, more so than usual, and Bill swallowed. It was as though Dipper had finally come to some great realization, or something, with the sudden ease in his expression and stance.

“You’re… starting to freak me out kid, and that’s saying something coming from me.” Bill tilted his head before sighing as he leaned back on his good arm. “You’re a strange one, I thought just last night you hated and despised m-”

One cerulean orb widened in disbelief as suddenly Dipper’s lips were pressed against his own.

 _What am I doing?_  Dipper's thoughts were screaming at him. He told them to shut up... enjoying the moment before finally drawing back long moments later, seeing the human’s mouth parted and moistened.

"I still hate you," he whispered honestly against Bill's shocked lips. "And I  _will_  get out of here. But the time wasn't right yesterday. I realize that now. Even if they would have let me go, this crew wouldn't have survived without you. I didn't want their blood on my hands."

That was... not his first kiss, necessarily. No, that milestone had been unceremoniously ripped from him when Bill had smugly claimed his mouth the day they met. But this had been his first kiss he'd given willingly; that he'd initiated in all its chaste sweetness. Not to mean that there weren't underlying intentions behind it… He was testing the captain. Seeing what he’d do… And the fact that Cipher hadn’t punished him for such boldness yet was definitely something to consider in the days to come.

"I didn't want your blood there either," he continued in a musing voice, pulling away completely. The blond's eye was open in wide surprise, staring at the mast. "It doesn't taste as sweet as mine, I suppose." Bill stayed quiet, and Dipper let out another breathless laugh.

The fairy's gaze returned to the stars; and his own asterism twinkled down at him celestially. "I'm the better man here, you know. Saving your ass, actually being worried about you even after all you did to me... Would you even do the same, if you were in my position?"

He didn't give Bill a few seconds to answer the question he’d posed. "Nah. I doubt you would." A garish yellow flag was in view from where the fairy perched, an eye in a triangle in its centre at the top of the mast.

Dipper felt intoxicated, like that time Stan had come home late drunk off a late night celebration at the village pub. He felt suspended in a free fall, just before his wings would flick out and catch him; but until then, his stomach still lurched. From the late hour. From the height. From the human sitting next to him, who otherwise wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him. Was Bill even grateful? Were things going to change now?

“Be careful with what you’re saying, Pine Tree, it’s almost sounding like you actually are starting to care about me,” Bill muttered softly to himself, closing his eye for a moment in thought, then looking back at the fae that was struggling to stay awake. Dipper scoffed at that statement; he really was so strange, and he made things twist inside his own chest that he long thought were dead by now…

His pet truly was growing too bold, though. He’d certainly need to set him straight,  _somehow_... But not tonight. Not after that pressing of lips, even if the boy was up to something… It’d been too sweet to disregard completely.

It was late. Sighing, he finally scooted over to the edge of the bird’s nest, turning his back slightly as he spoke. “Get on, I’ll take you back down; you’re gonna fall out if you try to sleep up here.”

Seeing tired eyes narrowing at him and lips pursing, Bill chuckled as he offered, “I’ll return to the cabin as well now. Sheesh! You’re a real piece of work, kid.” Dipper seemed to have decided against making a comment on that and instead wrapped his arms and legs around Bill before the captain started to descend from the mast. As his booted feet hit the deck, he didn’t set Dipper down; no, he just continued to carry him along on his back to his cabin, passing by Kryptos on the way, who offered a small smile before returning to his post.

Soon enough, Bill was setting Dipper on the bed and changing into his sleeping clothes. However, he was shocked again when, after he pulled the covers over them both, Dipper curled up against his side. “Pine Tree?”

"You're warm," Dipper mumbled drowsily, a yawn making him pause before saying more. "I'm cold. Don't overthink it, human."

The blond got over his surprise, tentatively curling his arms around Dipper's form. He was shivering, just a bit, but his limbs stopped quaking as the fairy was warmed up. Dipper's breathing began to even out in slow inhales and longer exhales.

A wondering, almost tentative kiss was pressed against the crown of Dipper's head, further mussing the mop of chocolate coloured curls tangled there. Bill was delicately angling his torso away from Dipper's back as the wings settled in, but when they were flat against the fae, he pulled flush against him snugly.

The captain wondered just how sweet actions like this would feel when the fairy was truly broken, and wanting nothing more than to please his master...  _Soon_.

Dipper sighed out, almost wistfully. He should be feeling proud right now. Bill was practically putty in his hands; he'd be out of here in no time. All he needed to do was keep playing him, lower the blond’s guard. But all he felt was tired, and fuzzy, and confused… yet somehow contented.

He fell asleep quickly, not needing to toss or turn to get comfortable anymore in the large bed that was empty no longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Bill is a child, but do you expect anything less of him? But his shell is only hairline cracked. Can Dipper actually break through?
> 
> EmberGlows: Toddlers tend to get grumpy as well as... something else... when the toy they own is fighting back. Dipper, meanwhile, continues to play with things he doesn't understand.
> 
> Again, lil chibi fae!Dipper is a cutie <3 http://edeacilys.tumblr.com/post/135373530478/random-sketch-chibi-faedipper
> 
> (Since we're on the topic, if any one of you lovely readers actually makes us something (!!!) please don't hesitate to let us know - we wanna see! Message us on tumblr... We will reblog and include it in the next chapter, in our overwhelming gratitude!)
> 
>  
> 
> We gave you a nice long chapter this time; enjoy! As usual, comments are so, so, so appreciated ^-^


	13. Beryl Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old men don't always see wing-to-wing.
> 
> (Content warnings for: evidence and speaking of past abuse, rash and bloody actions)

It had been three days; three days of pacing on the beach and looking out at the waves, wondering where Dipper might be and what he may be going through. Long days of listening to Stan grumble and mutter soft insults to Ford whenever Mabel wandered off to explore the new sands by herself or to speak with Pacifica.

It had been a rocky start, but no one could resist the young fae’s natural cheer and bubbly personality forever. The fairy was distracting herself from missing her twin too much by putting an effort into the new friendship. Hesitantly, the siren had begun to lose the sharp edge to her voice and actually started to chat freely with Mabel. Pacifica had also been the one to provide a lot of food for the fae so they didn’t have to use up their supplies, throwing fish onto the beach for them to cook and enjoy.

Because of the instinctual fear of the water, Stan and Mabel had never tried fish before and the flavor of the sea creatures was only just tolerable. Which made Stan even more irritable.

There had been word that the sirens had managed to ‘obtain’ a ship for the fae, but it would take a while for them to move it to their island. It was frustrating, but at least it was progress. Pacifica was surprisingly assuring during the wait to Mabel, and seemed to enjoy watching the girl float and dance in the air. Vice versa, Mabel was enchanted at how the siren could almost melt into the water and disappear. Out of respect for not treating them as prey, Pacifica had not yet sung above water, though it wasn’t for lack of Mabel trying to hear a few notes; no matter how much she begged, wheedled, and pleaded, however, the siren was adamant and thus her singing remained a mystery.

Ford on the other hand had been distant, keeping to himself and keeping his nose buried inside of his journals or patrolling the island, waiting for his magic to replenish fully. While he hid it well, the remarks and anger Stan was throwing at him were torture, along with his own guilt and fear of what he had caused.

As the light was starting to fade, so was their last chance for them to bathe with the water in the freshwater ponds in the island, warmed by the sun’s rays; a fact Mabel was not-so-gently making known.

The three were sitting on the sand, by their fire that they made sure never went out. Stan was bringing more wood to it, and placed it on the small pile with a grunt. He straightened up to wipe sweat off his brow, and Ford sighed as their niece continued to try and convince them to get clean, as she'd wanted all day.

"Paz says we _stink_ ," Mabel wheedled to the brothers. The siren sneered her assent from the shallows, looking up from preening her tail. Mabel shushed her with a laugh before continuing. "And my hair is getting all sandy. There's those little ponds a bit inland! C'mon, we'll be all nice and clean before bedtime; we can rescue Dipper in style!"

With a heavy sigh, Stan held up a hand to silence her. "Mabel, if we take you there, will you please stop pestering us?"

"Oh yeah, totally!" Mabel chirped, grinning toothily. "So is that a yes?!"

Stanley shrugged. The kid was right, all three of them could probably use something refreshing like that at the end of a hot day filled with nothing but frustrating waiting. "Sure, sweetie." Mabel whooped, flying up a few feet to high five Pacifica in the waves beside her. Stan couldn't help but chuckle as he started up the beach to the tree line. "Come on, Stanford," he said as he passed, tone clipped.

“B-Bathe?” The older twin’s voice actually cracked before clearing his throat to trying to conceal it, no he wouldn’t… couldn’t. His eyes flashed gold and maroon before he shook his head, trying not to flinch under the glare and tone that Stan gave him. “No, you two go ahead, I’ll stay on the beach, keep an eye out in case the sirens return.” The broader brother seemed to be appeased with that explanation until Pacifica called out that the sirens were still long from appearing. Damn blonde, she was trying to be ‘helpful’ he supposed, but it was the opposite of what he wanted.

“Come on, you don’t want to keep Mabel waiting.” There was a challenge in Stanley’s voice as he glared down at the still sitting form of the mage.

The long haired girl had stopped her chittering to watch the slight spreading of both of her grunkles’ wings; similar to how cats arched their backs when gearing up for a fight. She had been trying to ignore the rising hostility between her guardians, but this was the first time she had seen it displayed so blatantly, and this time it was impossible to deny. “Guys…” She trailed off, starting to feel a familiar uneasiness permeate her otherwise fairly good mood of the past three days.

“No, you go ahead, I’ll take one later,” Ford finally ground out to his brother, turning his head back to his journal, he had been hoping that Stanley would just huff and storm off. However, when he felt the strong grip on the back of long tan coat, the six fingered fae panicked. He couldn’t… He just couldn’t!

Magic rearing up to protect its owner in fury, the ‘golden’ force slammed into his twin’s chest, forcing him to release his hold as he stumbled back. Ford blinked in shock at the reaction, trying to backpedal. “Stan! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“ Ford had stumbled to his feet, but he didn’t get to finish as a snarl sounded and a fist landed on his right cheek, sending the intelligent fae crashing back into the sand on his back.

"Dumbass!" Stan shouted, tackling him on the beach and straddling him, raising his fist once more.

Mabel screamed, her already feeble positivity winking out of existence, as Stan managed to land another punch. It made a resounding crack on Ford's cheekbone, sending his glasses flying. "Stop this! Both of you, _stop it!_ "

Ford's head was reeling, dizzy from the onslaught. He gazed around in a daze, barely managing to see a small hand pulling at Stan's upper arm insistently. "Grunkle Stan," Mabel cried, feeling frightened tears prick at her vision.

Stan managed to shake her off. "Stay out of this, Mabel! It's been a long time coming." The female fairy fell back into the sand with a small whoosh, and Ford took the split second of Stan's distraction to slam up more magic in a panic, vaulting him off high into the air.

The fairy swore, managing to right himself and hover after a few seconds of panicked dropping to the ground. From his higher altitude, he could see Mabel tugging on Ford's wrist desperately, crying outright now, repeating the word "no" over and over.

Red and black were the only colors that were flashing across Ford’s blurry vision; his instincts cried for him to retaliate, to eliminate the threat to him, magic boiling just under the surface of his skin.

...However, the behavior of simply accepting the pain for failure, which had been instilled in him for years now, won. Blood, warm and sticky, was running down his nose and from a cut on his cheek.

He could hear Mabel’s calls and looked blindly at the brown and pink blob that he knew was his great niece. His words a croaking whisper, too quiet for Stan to hear. “It’s okay.” The tall fae took a staggering step out of her hold on his sleeve, wings beating hard to keep him upright as he tried to get over the dizziness of being punched in the temple. Where were his glasses?

Ford took a few steps, looking for his eyewear, however, to Stan it probably looked as though he was running away. Fury bled into the younger twin’s veins and the next thing Ford knew, he was being slammed back into the sand, punches raining down on his body.

_You deserve this,_ came the whisper in Ford’s mind as he raised a hand to fight back, but let it fall back. _You did something wrong, you have to get better, don’t mess up. You’re everyone’s hope for the barrier, you fail? You will have killed everyone._ The mantra from long ago was screaming inside of his skull and with a small whimper he tried to curl in on himself. _Just take it a little longer, it has to end eventually. It always does_. _You’re used to this. Because you deserve it._

Then the punches suddenly stopped, and Ford peeked out, straining to see a still blurry, but now sopping wet Stanley panting above him. Pacifica had used the full fan of her tail to gather as much water she could and catapulted it at the two per Mabel’s request, drenching Stan’s wings. The female fairy’s own feeble young magic was wrapped around the still raised fists of her usually easy-going grunkle, rendering them immobile.

"Will you stop and _listen to me?!_ " Mabel's shout was hoarse, tears running in rivers down her cheeks. Her emotions were running wild, and it was taking a lot out of her to keep the magic going for so long; Stan could see her eyes shifting more rapidly between browns and pinks and oranges as she tried to keep his fists in place.

There was a beat of strained silence; every one of the four paused at the breakdown of a girl who had only been cheery and chipper the past few days.

Then, Pacifica broke it by murmuring inaudible words of comfort to the fairy, and Mabel finally was coaxed into releasing Stan's fists. Shuddering, she collapsed onto her knees in the sand, one hand coming up to her temple as a headache began. "You two are so... _horrible_ to each other." Her voice sounded broken as her wings drooped. "Always. Ever since I can remember. Sometimes, it looks like it’s getting better, but it never does… _Why_?"

Her question was just one syllable, such a simple thing to ask... Yet such an impossible thing to answer.

Stan heard Ford breathing heavily in the silence, nose clogged up with blood flowing from it and making squelching noises. He felt guilt begin to sit cold and hard in his stomach, and tried to shove it away. Stan sat up, away from his brother, and shuddered at the new wetness of his wings as he stood. "...Mabel-"

"Tell the truth," she snapped. "Don't you dare lie to me. I'm so sick, and tired, of my family being like this. You say it's been a long time coming, Grunkle Stan. Why? We're all we have left. _Why_?" The last word was snarled, and Mabel's crying eyes flickered back and forth between her uncles' expressions. Stan was speechless.

A cough came from Ford as he struggled to stand back up, wings beating slowly as he looked at his brother. He was a bloody mess, but he still made no move to retaliate... What was he to say? Was Stan expecting him to begin? Did he even know the true reason for his brother’s resentment towards him? Stan’s lips were remaining tightly shut and it forced Ford to let out a low sigh. “Mabel, you weren’t born at the time, but in the past, my generation had the lowest number of gifted ever. The council was desperate to make sure ones that they did have at their… _disposal_ were trained and capable enough to keep the barrier going.”

The girl’s eyes were wide and Stan’s jaw was clenched, but Ford continued, “When I was a little older than you, I was forced into training. My mother and father seemed to be overjoyed about it, and they were being compensated quite handsomely for their child being taken away from his home… for sixty years.”

Stan let out a scoff at that, and Ford's eyes wearily turned to his. "What my brother means to say, sweetheart, is that - like usual - he was treated like the genius he is! He was given advanced training, hoarding all the benefits for himself, and apparently-" The fairy threw out his arms to indicate the entire island and barked a humorless laugh, "Having grand old adventures with his new little friends!"

Ford made as though to speak, but Stan snarled and his brother gazed at him in defeat instead, mopping up his bloody nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "Do you know what Ma and Pa gabbed on and on about for those sixty fucking years?" His eyes were flashing different shades of red and brown now as he fumed. "About how perfect you were! How much money you were bringing in, how smart you were, how you were a hero for being gifted enough to have the honour of protecting our people! They wouldn't shut up about you, the ‘ _best son_ ’. Nothing I ever did was good enough, and did I try..." He trailed off, lost in memories. "Gods, did I try. So hard."

Mabel inhaled then in a low gasp. "...Grunkle Stan-"

"No." Her uncle cut her off with a hard voice, jabbing a finger at Ford, whose wings were stiffening. "You wanted to know why, kid! Here's why I'm so angry at you, Stanford Pines the _'master mage_ '." He mockingly sneered out the title as if it was poison, his own wings raising in return. "You abandoned me! Sure, cry all you want about how hard it was, but meanwhile I was stuck at home with two parents that treated me like shit, and an entire group of elders that thought I was too stupid enough, not _gifted_ enough, to come join you when I asked them. _Begged_."

“I didn’t want to leave.” It was a soft whisper from Ford, almost not heard as he finally found the glasses and set them back on his face, wincing as they touched his bruises. “I would give the world to not be a gifted fae. To not be a... freak. When I came ‘ _home_ ’ I was so happy that I could see you again… but you slammed your door in my face, refused to speak to me for a month and once we did it was like this. I hated it, but I didn’t hate you. That’s why I was always the one that left to explore the island and outside world, or be with the other gifted, so I wouldn’t be forcing YOU out of the house. I wasn’t allowed to send a single letter while in training, I had no idea what was going on back home.”

“I... never told you everything about what happened during the training, only the good bits. You said before that the gifted were ‘practically slaves’ to the council. You said it to back me up, but you really don’t know how true that statement is. You wonder why I isolate myself from the village, why Fiddleford would rather live in a cave than a nice house? Because we only receive two responses from normal fae: either ironic adoration, or complete disgust and whispers.” He looked at his hands, linking the two pinkies together with a soft sigh. “If I didn’t know it wouldn’t help, I would cut these monstrosities off.”

“...Mabel,” Ford looked down at the distraught girl, ruffling her hair gently as he passed her. “I’m so sorry you had to see and hear this. Dipper is so lucky he can hide his mark, please just be there for him when…”

He bit his lip and shook his head. “We’re done with this conversation. After we save Dipper, I’m going to move out and live with Fiddleford. Then you won’t have to see me anymore, Stanley.”

Then his wings flapped hard, sending him in the air and shooting into the falling night. He only stopped when he got to one of the ponds, sighing tiredly as he slowly undressed. He needed to calm down, _just calm down, dammit_. His throat tightened and eyes stung, but he angrily pushed them away, that is until he looked at his reflection in the water. Looked upon the crisscrossing scars that covered his entire body, some caused by magic, others cause by more blunt and sharp forces.

There was a heavy silence on the beach, left in Ford's wake. Pacifica’s usual arrogant expression seemed to look almost sorry for once, mumbling an apology as she slipped below the waves to give them some privacy.

Mabel was heaving in great breaths, still kneeling and looking down at the sand.

"Sweetie, I-"

The younger fairy held up a small hand, and Stan fell silent. He swallowed, biting his lip. The sun was close to setting; their fire crackled a few feet away, and the waves flowed in and out calmly as a stark contrast to the mood.

"He's your _brother_." The words were mournful, almost confused. Her eyes met Stan's, and he saw that they were flashing subdued shades of blue.

Stan flinched, the words coming out in a sigh. "I know."

Mabel was frowning, and a wrist dried away some tears. "You always say we're so alike, Grunkle Stan, but... Surely you must know that was wrong, to hurt your brother that way." She bit a now trembling lip, fresh tears brimming her eyes the more she thought about it. "It's happened to me in the past... Hurting my twin. But me and Dipper always make up." Mabel's gaze hardened. "You've let this go on with Grunkle Ford for too long. You've both felt pain, why make each other feel more of it?"

The older fairy set forward, and knelt to envelop his niece in a hug. "Oh, Mabel," he said gently, and she sighed into his torso, arms returning the embrace after a moment’s hesitation. "I'm sorry you saw that. Old man problems should stay amongst me and your other uncle."

"I'm fine, don’t you be worrying about me," Mabel mumbled into his shirt, words muffled. She sniffed, drawing back and drying the rest of her tears. "Go make up, okay? I'll be safe here with Paz."

Stan managed to quirk a small smile, and nodded. "Okay, sweetie... For you. I'll go talk to him."

Mabel smiled gratefully in return, patting his cheek. Pacifica’s head popped out of the water, gaze protective. Her uncle's wings brushed Mabel’s briefly and comfortingly before he soared up into the air, following the path his brother had taken to try and seek him out.

Meanwhile, so many thoughts were rolling through the six-fingered inventor’s head. Where was he going to live? In the cave? There were plenty of caverns, he just had to pick one that wasn’t… too wet. Then he had to deal with the council when he got back, both of them. How was Fiddleford doing? Would he hold out hope for their return when time continued to pass by? He didn’t doubt that the other fae could handle the other gifted, but he was afraid of what would happen if the normal council tried to intimidate or hassle him. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn’t sense the approach of another. A familiar one, that was almost always there, so it didn’t register as being of a concern in his mind.

The water was cool and after a test proved to be only mid-chest level; no risk for drowning, then. It chilled the angry fire in his veins at his brother’s refusal to even listen to him. Sighing, Ford gently used his fingers to scrub away the crusted blood from his face, wincing as he irritated some of the forming scabs. Damn, he hadn’t been roughed up like this in a while.

He moved closer to the shore of the pond, reaching for his pack and pulling out a bar of soap; he might as well get truly clean out of this. The water rested just above his hips now as he worked to get a lather going, running the suds over the multiple scars of his arms first, and as he moved to work on his chest, he caught the sight of orange.

Blueish eyes were wide as they took in Stanley standing only a few feet in front of him. Had he come out here to finish the pummeling? But no, there was no anger on his twin’s face... no, if anything, it was one of horror and confusion. Oh. His scars, the ones that had been hidden by clothing from the moment he had returned from training. Ford’s face burned in shame as he turned away, “Don’t look at me, please, and don’t tell Mabel.”

Stan was shocked. Where the hell had those come from? There were so many. He finally tore his eyes away, respectful of that at least.

"...Did Dad give you those, too?" His voice was low and quiet, pity etched in its timbre. "I thought it was only me. Unless..." He gasped sharply, realization dawning. "That was when you were training?"

His brother remained quiet, and Stan sighed. "I... I didn't know. C-Can I... look?"

More silence greeted the inquiry, and after a shaky inhale, Stan decided that was permission enough. He turned his head, returning to look at Ford's shape in the pond. His wings were puffed out, just above the water, and every angle of his torso was held tightly. They drew even more taut once Stan stepped forward to truly see the plethora of scars there, a necessary action in the quickly fading light. "You let them do this to you?" He was surprised. His brother had always been a proud man.

A shudder answered the question. “I didn’t have a choice; those bastards did it to all of us. If you messed up a spell, even if it was your first time casting, you’d be punished. Talk in class, look out the window during the lecture... anything could be used as an excuse. You think that I had it easy there, that I didn’t want to leave? When I finally ‘graduated’ ahead of everyone else I was so happy, but instead of coming back to everything being okay, to have actual peace with you and our parents... Mom was too busy with the kid, Dad pretty much sold me to the council to put me into barrier service, and you hated me.” Ford trailed off with a sigh. “...I didn’t mean to abandon you. You know that, right?”

The gifted fae rubbed a hand over his face and winced as he felt over the forming bruises that were coloring his flesh. He didn’t want anyone to see these scars, didn’t want to reminded of those times and to see pity on the faces of his peers; no, he was much too proud for that. Also, all the gifted his age were scarred, so he didn’t think it was of any real importance… or at least he thought that that had been common knowledge, but the expression on Stan’s face clearly told him that he was wrong.

Stan's guilt made itself known once more from the pit of his stomach, although this time it traveled up and out until his whole body felt its effects. "...I didn't hate you." His admission was a soft voice, gruff with emotion. "I was just an angry, jealous younger runt of a brother." He cleared his throat. "Guess I still am."

Ford sighed wearily, and the other fairy settled into a seat on the ground behind him some feet away, respectful of his space. "I don't hate you now, either. It's just... I've never been good with this kind of stuff, you know that. I make mistakes. We both do." It was so hard for him to voice the words of an apology; his shame made them stop somewhere in his throat. Decades of dancing carefully around each other, trying to show support yet still receiving nothing in return took their toll in the worst ways on once great relationships.

Another thought came to mind then. He gestured to the scars. "So this is why you tutor Dipper all the time, huh. To keep him away from anything you went through?" A tight nod.

"Yeah," Stan chuckled out, but it fell flat. "Figures you wanna make sure nobody else suffers the way you must've. Typical Stanford."

It would be difficult; even these confessions couldn’t instantly fix their relationship, it would be more of a learning process of first of all how to be friends.

Ford sighed as he started to dry off and put his clothing back on, not caring to continue having this conversation while naked. They sat in silence for a little longer on the grass beside the pond, cross-legged beside each other, looking at the trees, until finally Ford’s right wing reached out, gently brushing against his brother’s and feeling it rub back in return. “It’s a lot to ask, and a bit impossible to just let go of everything that happened back then…”

The elder twin heard the sharp hiss of breath from Stan, probably expecting for Ford to still renounce their relationship. Instead, something else reached his ears.

“But do you want to try starting over? You accept me, and try to understand what and why I do things, and I will do the same for you. I’ll tell you all I have learned in this outside world... maybe then you can see why I think this place is so much better than home.”

It was worth a shot, at least.

Stan dragged a hand over closed eyelids, and his shoulders slumped. Could it be that easy? Those days when they were close were so long ago.

"...Sure, Sixer. Let's start over."

Ford turned his head and met his brother's gaze with a tentative smile. Stan hadn't used that nickname in a lifetime. It didn't seem right to call him that when his brother returned.

What had happened to Ford, all those years ago? Stan's stomach twisted guiltily, as he returned his brother's smile with a small one of his own. "I hope they don't still hurt," he murmured, gesturing to Ford's now covered marks.

The six-fingered fairy chuckled grudgingly at that, shaking his head.

"Well that's good, then..." Stan trailed off, then sighed. "And I thought I was pretty marked up." He brushed off Ford's look of concern, continuing. "Never mind that. Tell me your story. Blank slate, and all that... I'm ready if you are."

Stan felt hopeful for the first time in a long time - for what, though, he didn't know.

Time passed, more accurately, hours did as Ford told his tales about what he had to endure while training with McGucket, the first accidental crossing outside of the main barrier when they had only meant to test it by throwing some rocks. How he and Fiddleford had studied and found so many different and amazing creatures, not all of them friendly, but just as interesting as the last. Stanley, for his part, listened attentively and seemed surprised just how much his brother had dedicated in life to escaping the society of the island.

It took a little coaxing, but soon Stanley told his own history in more detail; their mother’s attention having to stay on their younger brother Shermie when he was born and how she didn’t know half the things that went on, their father becoming more abusive and short tempered with Stanley... Though he did learn and take after Filbrick on how to con and sweet talk people. Their parents had run a pawn shop and beauty store in town that Stan still used to run part of, just after their parents passed away. He’d retired early, too fed up with townspeople asking after Ford all the time, and Shermie’d taken over.

The brothers barely knew each other during that time. They met with their great niece and nephew separately, never interacting unless they had too. Both confessed that they wished they had each other once Shermie has died, before they had finally came together to care for for the younger Pines twins once their parents were caught in that storm.

There had been tears and curses from both of the twins, but finally - _finally_ \- it felt like they had made some progress; some understanding once more between them.

Eventually, they flew side by side back to the beach, both looking sheepish as they were greeted with the sight of a still worried Mabel, who was braiding Pacifica’s hair as the blonde chatted about anything and everything to ease the fairy girl’s mind.

"You're back!" Mabel said, her face breaking out into a usual smile when she saw both brothers returning. She squealed in delight and bolted up, making Pacifica fall over onto the sand. As the siren grumbled, Mabel merely giggled and flew up to meet them. "Don't ever do that again, okay?!" she said, face serious once more. When both older fae nodded solemnly, however, she grinned again and tackled them into a hug.

"Oof!" Stan complained half-heartedly as the awkward position made all three of them topple back onto the beach. Thankfully the drop wasn't long, and the three of them dissolved into laughter atop the soft sand.

"...I know I haven't been myself lately," Mabel started with a slight thoughtful frown, gaze unfocused. "But I was talking with Paz, and she said the boat will be coming real soon..." Pacifica called her agreement, apparently forgiving the fall, and the female fairy's brown and pinkish coloured gaze came back into focus, taking in her uncles' faces. "Besides! We can't rescue Dip looking all sad, right? We gotta keep... positive!"

Stan looked uncertain, eyes flicking to meet Ford's before returning to his niece. "If you're sure, sweetie."

Mabel's wings flapped excitedly. "I am _positively positive_!" she assured them with a crooked grin, nodding fiercely. The brothers snorted at the pun; Pacifica rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

The fairy’s young eyes still housed some of the nervousness at Dipper being missing; she could tell... But for now, it wouldn't do to focus on that. Dipper'd want his twin to stay chipper and optimistic like usual. "Now that we're all made up, anyway, it'll be a lot easier to be happy, right?"

_Right_...

Nighttime fell, and all the Pines eventually went to sleep, more closer and hopeful than they had really ever been before in this strange world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Of course this confrontation has been a long time coming; but now the family is healing wounds that were once thought as unimportant. Now all they need to do is reclaim their missing piece... but can they?
> 
> EmberGlows: Grunkles, more like Grumples, amiright? (Oh, my smol old boys. Life has done you both wrong and made you hardened. I am here.)
> 
> Will these two arcs ever intersect? Comment any predictions you might have, all are appreciated! <3


	14. No Longer Iolite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships and sword-fights and sailors, oh my!

_Another morning._ The cabin was being heated by the rays of sun, and this time Bill didn’t quite curse its entire existence… at least not all of it. After all, it was hard for the blond to be in a bad mood when a familiar smaller form groaned as he moved. Dipper’s head was burying into the captain’s chest as he unconsciously tried to ignore the call of the day, and to also keep his source of warmth, Bill, from leaving like he usually did.

Still, the captain needed to get moving, he’d hate for his crew to think he was going soft by letting himself sleep in. Someone would also be coming with breakfast for him and Dipper as well, soon.

Even so, the small scrunching of Dipper’s nose when Bill tried to pull away was adorable, and chuckling, he kissed the fae’s forehead before slipping out of the bed. He moved to redress and then polish his teeth; his golden coat was being washed, so he chose a red one for the day. He slipped his feet into his boots before looking at the lump in the bed that had pulled the covers over his head to block out the light. “Come on, Pine Tree, time to get up.”

It had been three days since the incident and he felt that their relationship had certainly turned into something… well, _different_ than it was. Yes, Bill really was trying to make an effort in treating Dipper, not quite as harshly as before. He just couldn’t after his life had been saved by the boy.

That wasn’t to say that the fairy wasn’t constantly trying his patience, though. He knew what his pet was up to; trying to push him, see how much he could get away with. Something was coming, an event that’d force Bill’s hand - he could _feel_ it. It’d just be so much easier if Dipper obeyed…

Of course, he loved the fairy’s spunk and boldness and humour that made him _him,_ yet when it was directed in such a way against Bill… He hoped it wouldn’t take much for the fairy to reach that point of sweet, total, utter submission. The captain would build him back up to be just as he was, but even more perfect than before, once that bridge was crossed.

"Five mo' minutes," Dipper mumbled drowsily. The human merely tutted before briskly snapping the bedcovers back and immobilizing them at the foot of the bed with magic. Dipper groaned again at the chillier air that hit him full force now, and his wings twitched sleepily as he began to wake up. He groped for the sheets, but when he realized they weren't moving, he frowned and finally opened his eyes to glare at Bill. It was too early for them to start shifting colours in earnest; for now, they were staying in shades of brown, morphing almost imperceptibly between chocolates and hazels. "No fair."

Bill smirked at the fairy's grumbling and tossed Dipper's outfit for the day at him. The brunet missed catching it, his reflexes sluggish, and it fell on the bed in front of him. The captain laughed outright at that, and Dipper scowled, yanking his sleeping shirt off to replace it with the new one. Over the past few days, Bill had managed to dig up some of his too small shirts and cut dual vertical slits into the back of each, so that Dipper's wings could fit through easily. The fairy appreciated that.

In fact, the fairy was starting to appreciate a lot of things Bill was doing for him. Dipper studied the captain who had turned away to stalk to the desk, and his gaze turned thoughtful; he wondered if he should feel grateful at all, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to continue utterly despising the human based on the past few days. It was almost ebbing away to a more gentle hatred not at the forefront of his mind, rather than all-consuming loathing.

Bill had barely struck him, only when Dipper had been particularly defiant about matters, and the crew wasn't getting handsy, either. Once, the blond had let the fairy be without iron for a blissful half hour, although he hadn't been permitted to fly and Bill had a rope leash around him instead of the usual metal one. Dipper was allowed to wear his earring or shackle bracelet in lieu of a collar and chain about half the time on deck now, and even though Bill tended to keep him close for the most part, in some instances the fairy was even allowed to be somewhat alone - surrounded by the rest of the crew and captain some ways off, of course - but still. It was something he hadn't expected. The human had said Dipper would be tutored in magic within the next few days, as well, and the fairy could hardly wait.

There was a small knock on the door and Bill quickly took the offered plates from Soos without thanks before closing the door again with a small yawn. He dropped one of the plates onto the bed where the other was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Bill gave the fairy permission to eat, and set about devouring his own meal while looking over the maps with interest, tongue between teeth in concentration.

The winds hadn’t been favourable, damn them, so they were approaching main shipping ways more slowly than anticipated, and even though trading routes were surrounding this area, there was still no guarantee that they would meet a ship for days. Also, there was no knowing if they would first meet merchant, passenger, or navy. He’d have to call for them to lower the flag down in advance. Bright gold on black was a pretty clear calling card for his ship and crew.

He was so focused on his task, forming lines with his magic to paint on the map, but it would fade over time since he didn’t want to ruin any of the pieces in his collection. He was so focused on his task that he didn’t notice Dipper had moved to his side. Then he caught the movement to his left, hand slapping the boy’s when he tried to sneak another slice of apple from the captain’s plate. “Rude, and here I was about to give you a treat.”

"Sorry," the fairy chirped, though he didn't look very apologetic at all. He moved back a step and ducked his head politely, but he still gazed up and Bill relented with an exaggerated sigh, tossing a slice to Dipper. He ate it slowly, savouring the crisp way it sat on his tongue.

Dipper eyed the maps inquisitively, though he stayed back. With an exasperated eye roll, Bill jerked his head to the side, beckoning him closer. The brunet lightly stepped nearer, until they were beside each other. The maps were being marked up by coloured magic; Dipper could feel Bill's signature stark blueness as lines were drawn on the papers without ink, and he practically inhaled the power it exuded.

The magic made him heady, and he found himself looking up at Bill once more through his lashes, and innocently asking, "What treat was that?" Bill smirked. The kid was getting good at this.

“Well I don’t know if I should even be giv’n it to you now, since you seem to be trying to worm me out of my breakfast,” Bill grumbled back, though there was no real heat to his words as he watched how Dipper only inclined his head innocently. “You’re full of shit, I hope you know that. You have the smile and charm of a siren when you go after something you want.” Seeing the confused expression that crossed the fae’s face, Bill let out a long loud suffering sigh. Ugh, did the other really think there were only humans and fae out there? “Sirens; nasty half-fish, half-human creatures that are so beautiful and their voices so sweet that they can charm humans under their spell to do anything they want them to. Put them in a trance to get them walking off the sides of the ship where they devour ya alive... Humans are their favorite food.”

Dipper paled at the imagery and Bill snickered softly as he leaned over to open one of the drawers in his desk, pulling out a large fancy bottle that he had taken from a luxury shipment. It was corked tightly to make sure that it would remain fresh, and the contents were more liquid than solid. When the stopper was removed, a sweet scent quickly filled the air.

From the way the brunet reacted, he suspected that the fae had never had chocolate before. Well, actually, many people in the world hadn’t. He placed his finger over the opening and flipped the bottle, getting a small sample on his finger before licking it off, proving that the sweet delicacy was not poisoned. Then he repeated the action, but offered the finger to Dipper, grin teasing as he wondered if the other dared to accept.

The fairy frowned slightly, leaning closer to sniff the liquid on Bill's finger. The blond smirked and brought his head forward to press a kiss on fluffy brown curls; while he was distracted, Dipper swiped his own thumb against the lid of the bottle and brought it to his lips to taste. Bill inhaled at the action, pulling back enough to frown in displeasure.

"It's good," the fairy cheekily mumbled around the richness in his mouth. "Very sweet."

"Unlike you," Bill retorted. _Much too bold without the captain's personal guidance, indeed_. His free hand snaked in the hazel locks he had just pressed a mouth to, and tightened. When Dipper’s lips parted in a gasp at the discomfort, the human pushed his chocolate-covered finger in.

Dipper's gaze was on Bill's, but he lowered it once the finger tapped on his tongue insistently. Tentatively, the fairy sucked at it until it was clean, and the blond hummed at the pleasurable sensation when he finally pulled it out after an unnecessarily long moment, leering possessively.

“It’s called chocolate, from a land very far away from here. Hard to obtain and produce, so count yourself lucky that you go to taste it,” Bill answered with a small smirk, finally releasing his hold on the other’s hair. He really wished that Dipper wouldn’t make things so difficult, but there was little else he could do but try and keep his temper in check and curve the fae’s behavior when he could. “Now, then,” he shooed the brunet away from him as he went to gather his hat after re-stoppering the bottle, “get my stupid fucking sling for me.”

Dipper followed the order without much protest, watching as the blond tied the fabric in place about his neck and right arm. Gods, Bill hated having to wear this thing, but if he didn’t, Shifty would have his ass and the bone might not heal the way it needed to fix the injuries. As Bill jerked his head for the boy to follow, he noted that the iron shackle was still on his  left wrist, so there was no need to worry about that.

Humming softly to himself, Bill crossed to the door and out onto the deck, not needing to check to see if the brunet was following him. He knew he was; after all, this was supposed to be the first day that Wendy was let out of the sick bay.

Sure enough, the redhead was barking out orders to the crew, standing beside Eight Ball who was manning the ship’s wheel. Bill noticed Dipper's small grin and increase in pace as he caught sight of her, and smirked to himself. The fairy seemed to be growing to love the ship and its inhabitants more and more each day, even if he thought he was hiding it.

"Captain," Wendy said politely once the pair had joined her and Eight Ball beside the wheel. "You're looking sprightly enough!" Crewman passed them to return to the main deck, patting Dipper on the shoulder as they went by.

"Are you feeling better?" The brunet piped up in concern, smiling once Wendy's gaze met his.

The redhead’s upper skull was bandaged, as well as her broken arm, but she still shrugged as best as she could. "Right as rain, Dip," Wendy responded cheerily. Her good hand reached up to lightly thunk the side of her head a few times for good measure. "Doc says to take it easy, but it takes more than drowning to get me down! I've been up for a few hours already, anywho."

With a yawn, she reached over to ruffle Dipper's hair playfully as Bill took over the wheel from Eight Ball, who set off to the galley for his breakfast.

The blond had given a bump of his hip against the second mate’s, pushing him away from the wheel so that he could take over, hand wrapping around the well-worn wood in a familiar grip. Yes, this is where he belonged, he was the master of this ship and much as it was the master of him. The winds were behaving better today, as if they had heard his annoyances and were apologizing for their transgressions, and he inhaled the crisp salty air.

His thumb moved over the tip of the spoke on the wheel with a small hum, and his eye looked out over the gently rolling waves before darting his head towards where Dipper and the redhead spoke just a few feet away. The fae seemed to have gotten closest to the Wendy and Soos out of all the crew. He supposed it made sense, since they were the most open and easy going members of the crew.

Still, Bill could admit that he did get jealous from time to time when the brunet went to be by their sides whenever he got in a huff from something Bill did or said. It wasn’t like he could curb his tongue every time, or hold back when his temper got to him. The fairy pushed his buttons; it was a miracle Bill hadn’t snapped... Yet.

His hand reached out, gently grasping the tip of one of Dipper’s wings; when the fae turned, Bill caught his arm, tugging him closer. Out on open water like this, there was no risk. Ignoring Dipper’s look of confusion, he used his good hand to take first the left hand of Dipper, and set it on one spoke, and then moving his right to another.

With a minor rise in panic, Dipper shook his head and began to draw back, but Bill was insistent at pushing his small hands back on the wheel. Swallowing, he tightened his grip on the spokes, tensely looking out at the ship. The captain chuckled behind him, and Dipper shuddered slightly.

_I'm controlling this_ , the fairy thought, marveling at the feeling. It seemed all the more tangible then,  the ship; in a way it had never been before. Every creak and groan of the wood and rigging, the stretching of sails in the wind, each crew member working on the deck and living there.

...How does Bill handle it; all this responsibility? Being responsible and held accountable for every decision made. Did he ever fear that the ship, or its inhabitants, would be in danger? It seemed all too real, with gulls crying high above the flag, and a sea breeze blowing through his brown hair.

He let out a breathless little laugh of wonder, multicoloured eyes drawn to the open sea as the ship moved forward, all because of him.

Captain and first mate exchanged a knowing look in reaction to the fairy; it was so easy to forget how awing controlling this perfect hunk of wood and metal and canvas and rope could be, after all their years. Bill leaned down behind Dipper, mouth near his ear.

“You can feel her right, the ocean? Pulling and rolling underneath us; she allows us safe travel with her good moods, but we are subjected to her tantrums as well. She’s like a living creature, you must respect her and always remember her power, even in nice weather like this... The wind is like a sprite, like a child that loves to run; uncontrollable and can change like the flip of a coin.” A smile spread across the blond’s face as he watched the wonder and the way the smaller fingers rolled over the wood and gripped harder. “I say I have control of this ship, but she too has a will of her own. It’s my responsibility to know her limits and habits.”

As if on cue, the winds gave a sudden hard gust, pulling the ship suddenly to the right and some of the crew members on the deck, stumbled when Dipper didn’t compensate. Bill reached his hand to cover the fae’s, pulling down on the spoke to turn the rudder so its path was corrected. “You’ll hear the slightest whistle before a gust comes, you have to be ready to brace yourself or turn slightly to keep her straight.”

Bill chuckled as the brunet’s rapid nodding of his head almost bonked their skulls together. The blond kissed his cheek lightly as he whispered, “Now listen closely, else you piss of the deck men.”

"I know the winds," Dipper whispered back, almost inaudibly, as he strained his ears for the slightest sound. His cheeks reddened, although he wasn't sure if it was from the sudden attention of the crew on him, or from Bill alone.

_Focus..._ This was just like flying, after all, in a way. Skimming across waves instead of air banks, still subject to blusters of wind.

A few moments passed, but then... He hummed when a subtle whine was heard high above, sweeping to the left. One side of his mouth quirked up as he turned the wheel rightwards, just as the breeze picked up velocity into another gust. The ship stayed level enough, jostling barely as its sails flapped in the wind, and Dipper grinned in earnest as it died down again.

The return rotation of the wheel to the left was a bit rockier, and the ship's hull jolted as it returned to its regular position. Crewmen stumbled once more, some calling out their annoyances, and Dipper felt his blush increase just a bit. "Sorry," he mumbled to the present captain, moving to step away.

“Ah ah, you just need practice, they can bitch all they want,” Bill answered with a roll of his eye, placing the fae’s hands firmly back on the wheel before he walking over to the railing that stood before them and overlooked the deck, shouting in retort, “Ya he’r that, you bitches? Deal w’th it! I saw your footwork during the storm, fucking _disgraceful_!” The crew turned their heads slightly away in shame and Bill went silent for a moment before smirked as he took his cane from the throne to bang it on the wood of the railing. “Actually, ya know what, everyone? Get your blades! You’re going to practice!”

The pirates paled slightly, but moved to follow the order, disappearing to the armory before returning if a bit solemnly and nervously, laden with swords. Bill rolled his eye as he called, “Ya think that the ship won’t heave and jerk when we’re in battle?! You’re getting soft and lazy just ‘cause we haven’t wet our blades with blood for three weeks!” The pirates seemed to pick up their feet at that, moving a bit faster as they started to pair up, just facing off and staring at each other, there was only a total of four feet between each person.

Bill glanced at Dipper from the corner of his eye, letting Wendy keep an eye on his handling of the wheel while the captain managed the session. “Alright, we’re only working on parrying first. Both opponents are only allowed to use their left hand.” The crew grimaced but moved to hold the back of their shirts with their right hand to prevent it from providing aid. Keeping a tight hold on the cane, Bill started to tap it loudly against the wood, creating a perfect tempo with his makeshift metronome. After each thunk of the cane, there would be the clang of metal on metal, then another wooden thunk.  

Even while concentrating, the fairy couldn't help but flinch slightly at the influx of noise, and the weapons now so near him on the deck. "That's a lot of steel," he mumbled, willing his ears to pick up the tiniest sound of a breeze over the swords.

"Steel hurts you, too?" Wendy asked, moving closer to the wheel. Dipper nodded but chose not to elaborate, frowning in concentration. The first mate hummed thoughtfully and cocked her head to the side for a moment, then raised an index finger.

Sure enough, as soon as she pointed up, a faint whistling was heard through the topmasts, and Dipper spun the wheel accordingly. It was a less assertive gust, and he overcompensated a bit, making the ship jar more forcefully than last time as the winds died down once more. "Dammit," he muttered in embarrassment when the crewmen stumbled on the deck, faltering in their practice until Bill shouted for them to resume.

Wendy's good hand rested on Dipper's left one, and adjusted his fingers accordingly. "You're okay, man, it's not easy the first few times. Loosen up your grip a bit." Her slender yet calloused hand moved to his right and uncurled his fingers slightly there too. "The ship can sense if you're afraid of her. You need to show her you can handle being in control, you know?"

Dipper nodded, biting his lip when Wendy muttered, " _Ah_." As the winds increased in speed again with her remark, her thumb tapped the back of his hand encouragingly and he tilted the wheel. "There ya go, kid!"

The fairy grinned when there was barely any jostling of the ship this time, and Wendy laughed proudly as she stepped back. Bill looked over his shoulder to the pair with a smile as the crew continued fighting uninterrupted.

Feet and bodies were moving in a dangerous dance, blades clanked and clashed together to the beat of Bill’s cane, listening to each order of what hand to use and, at one point, being forced to hold and use two blades at once. Yes, Bill was strict and forced his crew to be able to use their left hand as well as their right to be able to protect themselves and fight the enemy that wanted to claim their lives. Yes, there was a reason that Bill’s crew was considered to be the most skilled and dangerous in all the seas. Even the members that seemed to be easy targets, such as Soos or the stocky Pacifier, were able to handle steel as well as their partners. What they lacked in finesse, they made up with in power.

However, the deadliest of the crew was definitely their captain, and with a small chuckle Bill held out his good hand, making Wendy smirk as she took away the cane and handed him a different one the boys had brought up. This cane was much wider and glossier in appearance; with a twist to the handle, it was revealed that the cane was really a golden bladed sword which glittered in the light. At the lack of taps, the crew had stopped their practice, looking uneasy as the blond stepped down the stairs.

“Five of you against me,” he called, grin almost manic as he twirled the blade in his good hand. The crew looked between each other nervously before, finally, five volunteers stepped forward, surrounding the blond.

At the call to begin, Bill whipped around on the person behind him, kicking out and forcing the man onto the ground with a quick strike to the chest. The blade pointed to his neck. “Dead.” Then, he jumped back again to avoid a slash towards his back from another opponent.

"How's he do that?" Dipper asked Wendy, who whistled as she leaned on the balcony rail to watch. Another whistling noise from high above was heard, and the brunet hurriedly corrected the ship. He was getting better at it, there was barely any bumpiness as the wind died down.

"Lots of practice, kid," the redhead muttered in answer, green eyes easily following Bill's movements. She was skilled with a blade, as well, and itching to take a few swings, but at Shifty’s sharp look from below when she made a move to join the crew, Wendy rolled her eyes and relented. She couldn’t leave the kid up here alone, anyway.

The captain had defeated all five men in what must’ve been record time, and was working with another set now. Wendy itched at her head bandage. "Had a sword in his hands for almost as long as he can remember, he told me."

Dipper's eyes followed the way Bill weaved in and out between the pirates, almost dancing. Even though no blood was drawn, the fairy knew that in a real battle, his foes would be cut to ribbons in moments.

Wendy was gazing at him curiously now, noting the way Dipper seemed utterly enthralled at the display. "You know… If you wanna try, Dip, I'm sure there's a few practice swords the boys brought up from the armory."

The fairy blanched, and readjusted the ship slightly, dropping his gaze to the wheel in order to avoid her eyes. "N-No, that's fine! I doubt I'd be very good anyway."

With a shrug, Wendy gently took over the wheel. "How about you go watch, then. See if you'd like it, or whatever."

Dodging and weaving was easy to do for Bill as he avoided the points and edges of blades that dared to try and slice open his flesh; to paint the deck with bright red blood, to quench the thirst of a ship that was made and lived for battle and exploration.

His single eye seemed to be glowing even brighter with excitement as he danced away from another strike from Eight Ball. White teeth flashed with a grin as he suddenly took his hand and threw it into Soos’ face. The larger man floundered as his vision was blocked, giving Bill enough time to draw an X in the air across the stomach of the pirate. “Dead.”

Keyhole was the next victim, who was tripped up by Bill’s right heel when he tried to get behind the blond. The captain kicked his foot back and stopped it just a few centimeters from the fallen pirate’s nose, threatening to have crushed it if he didn’t hold back. “Out.” Then there was Eight Ball, Pacifier, and Kryptos, one tuck and roll made the chef and the second mate collide into each other, their differences in height easily clotheslining each other and causing them to crash to the floor. “Out, out.” They certainty were, as their breaths were completely knocked out of them and their lungs struggled to recover.

The ponytailed and scrawny Kryptos was the only one left, the raven-haired wiry man gulping audibly as Bill smiled like the cat that ate the canary as he dropped into a lower stance. Slowly they circled each other, ignoring the entire world around them as the other pirates either watched with bated breath or cheered.

Dipper had joined the throng of onlookers, and Teeth smirked as he saw the enchanted expression on his face, suddenly picking up the fae and pulling him onto his shoulders so he could see the fight clearer.

"Thanks," Dipper breathed out distractedly, too engrossed in the battle.

Bill's chest was working intensely now to draw in enough breath, but his sword was still as fierce as he brought it down over Kryptos' again and again. He looked even more fascinating and vicious all at once this close, the sunlight glinting off his blade as it twirled through the air skillfully. Dipper's wide eyes followed each and every motion, and he could hardly imagine what Bill would look like in his prime, with both arms in commission.

A niggling thought tried to make itself known in his mind, reminding him of this only cemented how dangerous the human could truly be, but Dipper pushed it away to continue watching Bill dance.

_He looks like me_ , the brunet thought suddenly, a complete opposite to the ignored warning in the back of his mind. It seemed a bit unbelievable, but the parallels were certainly there, now that he thought about it - Bill flew through the motions just as Dipper did when he was free to flit around his home forest. The captain was in his element, and it was enthralling to witness.

Out of the corner of his eye, the fairy could see Pyronica jumping up and down, punching the air at each sword move Bill made, and muttering excitedly under her breath terms Dipper didn’t understand in the slightest. "Lunge! Parry! Riposte! Feint! _Ooh, fleche!_ "

The captain ended the match quite spectacularly with a sort of running leap, flinging Kryptos' sword away in a flash of steel. It sung through the air and clattered to the deck, and the skinnier pirate threw up his arms in surrender, as Bill barely poked his chest with the end of the saber. "Dead," he panted, grinning.

Pyronica erupted into enthusiastic applause at the display, and a few other pirates joined in, most of them shaking their heads. "Showoff," Hectorgon quipped as he rubbed a sore spot on his side, though there was no spite in it.

Bill's grin increased as he mockingly bowed to the knot of pirates watching the now finished match. His shoulders were heaving as he breathed hard and sheathed his sword, gallantly pulling a winded Kyptos up with his good hand.

All of the pirates were slightly out of breath from the exercise, but their eyes were still alert and grins full as Bill finally gave a small dismissal. Steel blades returned to sheaths and Bill made the comment to Soos that they’d need to pick up a new stone and grinder next time they docked to sharpen some of the more worn blades. The blond returned his sword to its rightful place, looking like an innocent cane once more.

Then his eye moved upwards, taking in the flag that flew from the now repaired crow’s nest with disdain; they’d chosen to use the British flag, since that nation tended to be on better terms with most traders. The golden lettering on the side of The Illuminati had also been hidden by half-hanging a net off the side. She was a wolf in sheep’s clothing on the waves.

Teeth chuckled softly as he pulled Dipper off his shoulders so he could go back to working on some of the rigging. Seeing something glittering from the corner of his eye, Bill turned to see Dipper, the wings being what attracted him. Eyebrow cocking to the upper deck, he looked to see Wendy on the wheel. He trusted her, of course, but with only one working hand he wanted her to have a spotter. Tapping Kyrptos on the shoulder, he pointed towards the wheel, not needing to say more; though the redhead did roll her eyes when the scrawny pirate joined her, she made no comment. Hey, he had sent a weakling, that shouldn’t be that much of an insult.

Bill’s polished boots carried him closer to the fae that still seemed to be staring at the cane in the blond’s hands. “What’s up, bark for brains?”

Dipper shook his head slightly, and seemed to snap out of the amazed studying he was giving the saber. His gaze tore from the secret sword to meet Bill's eye. "Oh, n-nothing!"

The captain snorted disbelievingly, and Dipper bit his lip. It seemed like such an apt metaphor for the human himself, that sword. Golden, sheathed in a pretty disguise that revealed no secrets, but if angered it'd lash out swiftly and fiercely without a second thought.

Almost shy to ask the question, the fairy took a deep breath. Bill had been more... lenient lately, but this was a different request entirely. "May I see it?"

The innocent query breached the air, and Bill's expression tightened a bit. But was it truly innocent? They both knew Dipper was immune to the sword’s composition; the human would be giving him a weapon he could yield easily. Although... Their relationship - if that was even the proper word for it - had been growing slightly over these days, in ways Dipper didn’t really understand. He’d been pushing Bill, ever so slightly, testing the waters to see how much he could get away with. And even though it was going well so far, for the most part... It felt calm, too calm, as if it was close to breaking.

Would this push be too far?

Dipper held his breath, and as the silence stretched on with the captain making no move, he felt himself lose his nerve. "I-It's fine, I'm sorry, I d-didn't even-"

Bill cut him off by extending the handle of the disguised sword outwards silently, a show of something Dipper hadn't really expected, though his eye was still calculating. The fairy grasped it, feeling an inexplicable sense of deja vu; feeling a breaking point growing closer and closer.

Even if Dipper was armed, Bill knew just by watching how the brunet acted that he had never held a sword before, and one that didn’t know how to use it was definitely not a threat to him. Still, this was a strong step to take, and Bill held the sheath tight as Dipper took hold of the hilt, then Bill twisted the wooden façade and pulled it back, revealing the blade once more. While still highly alert and cautious the captain couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of wonder that crossed the fae’s face. Did his kind use swords or did they rely on only their magic for defense? It would be a good question to ask, but not right now.

The gold shined and sparkled in the daylight, polished lovingly and the length of metal was covered in engravings. The symbol of The Illuminati was set right under the handle and below it was even more complex patterns beautifully at home on the sword that had taken many lives, and would continue to do so. Sure, Bill had other swords that he used, but this golden one was his favorite. “Ya wanna know her name?”  The brunet blinked, obviously not aware that weapons, like ships, had genders or names in this captain’s domain. “Aureum Sanguine. It means golden blood. I would thank the person that cut me down with such a beautiful blade.”

At the mention of the captain’s death Dipper scrunched his nose and made Bill cock his head to the side, before moving to pick up his hat from where Soos had set it after the practice. Moving back to the other’s side, he grimaced at the way the other was holding the hilt, and how the tip of the sword kept bouncing up and down haphazardly. “Fuck, kid, you really don’t know how t’ hold a sword, huh?” Bill knelt down so he could be eye level with the blade; garnering a few nervous glances from the crew. It would take only a second for Dipper to swing and hit their captain in the skull from that position. However, Bill seemed to not be bothered, as he readjusted the brunet’s hold on the hilt. “She’s heavier than you thought, right?”

Dipper's breath caught in his throat. The captain's neck was so close, so... _undefended_. He remembered his dark thoughts all those days ago, when he'd imagined hurting him again and again and again and…

_No. Not now. Just bide my time._

He glanced around and, sure enough, every eye of the crew was on him. With a swallow and a smile, he covered up the pause and answered Bill, blushing slightly. "Y-Yeah. Don't know how you do it... You must be strong."

The blond smirked at Dipper's less than subtle, yet still fairly crafty, ego-stroke, fingers idly tracing along the other's hands before retreating. He seemed satisfied with the way the fairy now held the sword, and Dipper figured it must be correct now, because his arm was burning from the extra weight. The saber made him feel as though he had an extra-long limb, that weighed around twice as much; the way it stuck out straight now and no longer banged against the wooden planks below let him easily imagine it as an extension of his arm.

It reminded him of his wings; an aid that could help him survive, yet not necessary. He'd never held a sword before. Never really seen one either, back on the island. His kind had no need for them in the last millennium, although there were tales told to every child of how some were hidden deep in the island in case they became necessary once more.

...Did he even really want to hurt Bill, either way? The answer was getting harder and harder to rationalize. Dipper felt confused, and blushed even harder as the captain rose and pulled flush against him, adjusting his stance and sword hold even further from the new angle.

Bill stood behind Dipper, positioning his feet so that they pressed against the inside of Dipper’s own arches, forcing the other to spread his legs into a position that would be harder to knock someone down from. Then he used his good hand to wrap over Dipper’s, speaking in his ear, “Now just follow the cues you get from my feet.” A tap of the right foot and the brunet had to take a step forward, Bill’s knee pressed into the back of Dipper’s to get him to crouch slightly. “Now hold it.” Bill let go of the blade to push at Dipper’s back under his wings, letting him feel how much more stable he was in this position. Then Bill returned his hold over the other’s.

Satisfied with Dipper being able to slip into the stance after a few tries of standing straight and then trying to fall back into it, Bill decided to move on with the impromptu lesson. “Let’s try something else.” His one eye scanned the crew in thought before calling out to Eight Ball, “Get yer ass over here, he needs a target to practice with.” The giant of a second mate, being only shorter than Xanthar, blinked in surprise before shrugging his shoulders and joining them, drawing his own blade so he could parry with Dipper’s.

Teeth laughed as he watched from nearby, “What are ya do’ing captain, tryin’ to make him into a pirate? With these private lessons?”

Bill barked out a laugh, merely shrugging in answer, and Dipper blanched at that. "I-I really don't feel comfortable with-" He began to straighten up and the captain tutted in disappointment.

"I'll go easy on ya, kid," Eight Ball promised, getting into the proper stance with ease. With a sigh, Dipper tore his eyes away from the blond standing near and got into position himself, though it took longer.

At a nod from Bill, the second mate stepped forward and swung his sword, though with exaggerated slowness. Bill nudged Dipper's sword arm forward, and steel butted against the other's.

Eight Ball nodded. "Parry." He reset position, as did Dipper. Bill took his fingers off the fairy's arm and moved back a step.

The first mate lashed out his saber again, a bit quicker this time, almost at a regular speed, and Dipper moved his sword by himself. The blades clanged when they met, and the fairy felt a minor shudder tremble up his arm upon impact. "Parry," he repeated to himself in a thoughtful murmur, and the pair reset their stance.

“An opponent will never swing the same way twice. Doesn’t matter if it worked the first time or not; it’s plain nature to be erratic, and your muscles strain. Even if you don’t feel it or plan it, you won’t follow the exact same path,” Bill spoke as he circled the two, Dipper looking a little panicked at the statement and floundering slightly when Eight Ball swung from down to upwards, aiming left. But he still did it slowly, and the metal of the swords clacked together. Now the fae was more alert, realizing that there was no area of the body that wasn’t a target for other.

Bill watched with rapt attention and Eight Ball’s strikes were coming faster and faster; still, though, all the two had been doing was standing still. “Come on, Pine Tree, you going to stand around like a real tree?!” The brunet’s flashing eyes darted his way before returning to parry another strike. “Eight Ball, take the kid on' a walk.” The second mate moved to follow the order, looking eager to spice up the boring match, taking two steps forward and forcing Dipper to either back up or step to the side to put distance between them as the strikes and slashes kept coming. The fairy almost tripped over some rope, but managed to save himself and get back to his feet.

Dipper's arm was tiring quickly now, and his steps were faltering. Everyone was staring at him, the captain's one-eyed gaze sharpest of all, and he just knew he'd mess up soon. He was holding his ground well enough for now, but Eight Ball was continually increasing both the speed and ferocity of his strikes, and Dipper soon found himself being pushed backwards easily as he struggled to just keep up.

_My body's too small and unused to this; Eight Ball is too big_ , he couldn't help but think, a bit desperately, as Bill called for them to pick up the pace even more. With a panicked useless jerk of his wings, Dipper sidestepped the large human and breathed once before heaving up his sword to block the strike. This one was particularly jarring, vibrating up his arm, into his shoulder socket, and he winced before the dance began again.

However, he couldn't help but notice that even though the strikes were becoming more forceful, whenever he sidestepped abruptly to maneuver, the human took a split second to locate Dipper's new position before retaliating. Panting now, Dipper parried a few more swipes head-on, and once he was grunting at his arm throbbing from it, he sidestepped a final time.

This time, though, before Eight Ball could readjust and lash out, Dipper thrust the sword forward. The second mate's already bulging eyes widened slightly, before he smirked as Dipper faltered, unused to the technique and the weight shift.

The human's saber flicked out easily at an almost lightning speed, deflecting Dipper's at such a harsh angle that vibrations zinged through his wrist. The fairy let it clatter to the deck with a sharp inhale at the pain, and couldn’t help but be a bit sour at how easy Eight Ball must’ve been going on him beforehand.

“Enough,” Bill called as he walked forward, watching as Dipper rubbed at his aching hand, wrist, and arm, before the blond picked up his sword once more so he could slip it back into the sheath. The fae had a miserable expression on his face, seeming to think himself a failure, and that Bill was tired of trying to train him. “For your first time ever using a sword, you did well,” he finally offered as he spun the new cane around his finger. The crew gave nods of agreement and Eight Ball caught Dipper, giving him a noogie as the fae squeaked and tried to escape the giant human while everyone else laughed.

“You tried a thrust instead of a parry at the end, a little eager to work on something more offensive instead of defensive?” Bill chuckled as he leaned back. “Maybe we can work on that tomorrow; you’re too tired to continue. I don’t want a mistake and you getting too messed up.”

Dipper nodded, panting as he massaged his arm. "Sure," he wheezed out, and his answer was met with another round of boisterous laughter.

“Lucky’s got a death wish,” one of the pirates called amidst the chuckles. The fairy couldn't help but quirk a small smile at that.

Dipper walked over to one set of stairs that led up to where Wendy and Kyptos manned the wheel, and sat on the steps about halfway up. His breath was beginning to even out once more, and even though his arm still smarted, it was thankfully becoming more of a dull throbbing pain every passing moment.

Bill called for the pirates to return to practicing in pairs, and the crewmen obliged - some more grudgingly than others, though. He didn't keep a beat this time, and Dipper watched as he walked amongst the pairs, correcting forms and snarling encouragement. By the time the captain had deemed them to be progressing well enough and not in need of his immersive supervision, he crossed over to the fairy and sat down beside him; they watched the action on the deck together.

“Impressed?” Bill finally asked with a smirk, watching as Dipper nodded numbly.

But, just as he was about to open his mouth, a shout rang up from Robbie up on the crow’s nest. “Oi, look to starboard! Ship approaching, flying a British flag, but not navy!”

_A merchant vessel_ , Bill thought triumphantly. _So beautifully on the expected route. Like a gift, just for us_.

The whole crew gave a cheer, the sword practice having made their blood boil and energy soar. Eager eyes turned towards the captain with hopeful gazes. However, a groaning sigh came from Bill’s mouth as he stood back up. “...I don’t know boys, I mean w’th me and Red injured, do you really th’nk it’s a good idea?”

Every crew member seemed to gasp before Bill’s lips split into a manic grin, and he threw his head back as he laughed. His good hand trailed down his face as the laughs increased in mirth, until he was gasping for breath, “D-Did you - _hahaha_ \- honestly believe me?! We’re gutting some English pigs today, boys! Blood and tea with the lovely weather!”

The blond seemed absolutely jittery; he ignored Dipper when the fae tried to say something as Bill pulled the sling off of his arm with a wince. He was determined not to appear wounded before their target. “Pyronica, Hectorgon, Tomtom, Pacifier! All of you prepare the cannons and wait for my orders. I want a group on gunfire, and some up in the rigging ready to board.” His orders were rolling on his tongue so quick and the crew jumped to follow them.

“Which cannons, cap?” Pyronica called beside the main-mast, jumping in place from trying to hold in her bubbly excitement, as crewmen scurried around her in an excited frenzy.

He stowed the blasted sling in an inner pocket of his coat, humming thoughtfully. “Gimme two gunners on a few of the fours and sixes below. We’ll probably get close enough to broadside, ya know the Brits. Just a few men down there, mind you, don’t wanna waste ammunition...” Pyronica giggled at that, and the captain smirked as another thought came to him, his sharp teeth glinting white in the sun. “As for sending them a little greeting… Why don’t you personally run up the long nines at the bow?”

Pyronica’s giggles turned into positively gleeful cackles at that. “A loving introduction, indeed, Cap!” She whooped and sprinted fore, some crew members helping her prepare the cannons there.

_Ha, these English don’t stand a chance…_ The captain thought, sniggering.

However, Bill was interrupted when Wendy gave a light kick to his back from her position further up the stairs. He looked to where she was pointing, and was met with Dipper’s gaze. _Fuck, right..._ “Red, you decide if you want to be in cabin with him, or do you want to remain on deck?”

Wendy's gaze flicked to the fairy's. He was rising, staring at Bill with an unreadable expression. "I'll get him locked in and be back, sir. Wouldn't miss a battle."

Dipper finally broke away from the captain to nod at her. There was a tense moment, before Wendy stepped forward down the rest of the stairs and onto the deck, heels clicking smartly on the wooden boards.

The fairy trailed behind her, but as he passed, Bill's hand shot out to grasp his upper arm. "Pine Tree..." The blond's tone was nuanced, filled with something great that was unspoken. “Don’t try… _anything_. That’s an order.”

Against his will, Dipper felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Things had been going so well... how had he been so stupid to forget that this human was a bloodthirsty pirate? "Be careful," the fairy muttered as his only answer, shouldering out of Bill’s grip and following Wendy at a jog to reach the door leading under the deck.

Bill growled lowly for a moment, but let him go. That fae needed to know who was in charge, here. He’d deal with him after the battle.

The captain allowed himself a moment, then straightened up and began shouting further orders. The last thing Wendy and Dipper heard was the crew hollering excitedly before the door swung shut, and the boy wondered how this would all finish.

_I have a feeling it’ll end badly,_ a familiar niggling, worrisome thought whispered from the recesses of his mind.

Swallowing as Wendy said nothing when she locked the cabin door behind him, Dipper felt nervous and couldn’t help but fearfully agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: This will be the first time that Dipper sees the brutality of Bill directed at someone other than him, but can the fae stop the bloodshed? What are the consequences?
> 
> EmberGlows: Parry! Parry! THRUST! Next chapter is, quite simply, AMPED. UP. ...But what, oh what, does this mean for our Bill and Dipper?!
> 
> (If anyone has any questions about terminology/references used, ask us! We'd love to answer & help ya out - the next few chapters are full of them, we'd hate for anyone to not understand aspects of the story! ^-^)
> 
> What's gonna happen coming up?! We'd love it if y'all left us a comment to tell us what you think! :P


	15. Oh Agate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conflicting morals of a fairy and a pirate captain come head to head. And also, speaking of heads... they will roll.
> 
> (Content warnings for: injury, blood, dying, death, etc.)
> 
> New beautiful fanart of fae!Dipper! http://chaotic-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/135768086476/what-started-out-as-a-normal-day-for-the-young-fae

Bill had left Soos to be in charge of the wheel, leaving the captain free to pace the upper deck as he looked towards the approaching ship.

It was a trader ship... Good fortune for them. Bill smirked. The other crew had tried to hail them a few times, but Bill’s crew had remained silent and not engaged in returning the greetings.

All eyes aboard The Illuminati were locked onto the barge, however, as though it was a prey and they were the cat ready to pounce - because, honestly, they were. The winds were decent, but still, it would be another quarter of an hour or so until they were completely abreast with one another.

Cipher held out his hand, and Kryptos instantly handed him his cobalt colored spyglass; lengthening the device, he peered out with his one eye. The other sailors some distance away seemed to still be lazing about for the most part, unaware of the horror about to descend upon them. Bill wondered how many - if any at all - would live to tell this tale. It’d been too long though since a proper battle; the captain doubted his crew would hold back. Oh well, the English could tell of the battle to Davy fucking Jones for all he cared.

A lot of his crew were readying the hooks for grabbing onto the merchants’ railings, and the excited tension thick in the air was intoxicating. Bill inhaled it, that anticipation, closing the spyglass with a snap and stowing it in his jacket.

The blond watched his men ready for battle; with merchants it could go one of two ways, after all - either slaughtering the whole worthless lot, or else slaughtering a couple handfuls until they surrendered. It would depend on the captain and crew’s mood whether or not they would still kill the men after they stripped anything of value from their stores. Bill hummed as he twirled his cane about, then stopped to feel over the shiny pistol he had so lovingly holstered on his belt.

He caught the sight of Wendy returning onto the deck, and begin to bark orders. She’d have locked Dipper inside of his cabin, then. During the battle, he hoped the cannon fire didn’t hurt the lad’s ears too much... maybe he should have warned him.

But he dismissed the thought almost instantly, the fae’d be fine. So long as he obeyed. This was something that Bill and his crew had done hundreds of times. Still... his teeth found his lower lip as he remembered the tears in Dipper’s multicoloured eyes as he had left; just what was the cause of those salty drops?

In the cabin, Dipper was pacing restlessly back and forth. The crew had gone relatively silent above him, and he could only assume that they were just waiting now for the English to draw closer.

The fairy’s mind was running in circles, in time with Dipper’s pacing. Those were  _ innocent  _ people, about to get  _ slaughtered _ ; and yet he'd wished their  _ murderer  _ safe battle? The fairy gnawed at his bottom lip, torn… He didn't even know where that had come from. He'd meant to curse Cipher into a watery grave for preparing to kill this next batch of sailors, yet the thing that had come out of his mouth was something else entirely.

...Gods, he'd meant it though. Dipper didn't even know what was right and wrong in this situation - his captor was still a captor, yet at least they had a routine of sorts now. At least the fairy felt...  _ safer  _ around him now. Inexplicably safer,  _ somehow _ .

No, he didn't truly want Bill to die - even though he knew he should. And that made him all the more confused and frustrated, prompting the gathering tears to spill over onto his cheeks.

The captain had once told him he'd be the last thing victims would see before their deaths - a supernatural, blessed creature. He scoffed, scrubbing at his tears. He never wanted to be a bastardized angel of death for those innocents… He’d much rather save them. Dipper didn't know how this would change things; even more changed than they were now.

He continued pacing, twisting the shackle around his left wrist in agitation.

The ship was coming closer and closer... Bill wanted to wait until the ship was within the perfect range, and close enough that the slower ship could not escape once they realized they’d be facing this sleekness that was The Illuminati.

Now there was only sixty feet between each of the vessels, and the blond grinned, sweeping his cane upwards. A few of the sailors from the other ship took the motion as a wave and started to return it, before they realized that the other was actually pointing up.

What exactly was he pointing at? Why, the crow’s nest, of course! Bill cackled as the merchant crew could only watch in confusion and dawning horror when their false British flag suddenly lowered, and a new one was raised. One that had a golden triangle with an eye in the center of a black background.

Panic and rage quickly consumed the other crew upon realization, but before they could even think of recovering, Bill took his cane and struck the deck loudly. The sound reverberated through the deck, reaching all the way down to the cannon room.

A squeal of utter delight could be heard from Pyronica at the bow when the signal sounded, and Bill watched her light the long cannon. “Fire!  _ Fire _ !” she giggled, her bubbly voice cutting through the chaos while she stayed dangerously close to the cannon, even as the rest of her team sprinted for cover to avoid its impending recoil.

As her weapon roared out and she whooped when it banged into the railing an inch from her side, simultaneous loud booms rattled the ship from the cannon ports in her keel. Large balls of metal and lead were propelled through the air by the sheer force of lit gunpowder, and all the pirates seemed to bristle with pure joy at the sound.

The captain had a rule for where to aim in these situations; only to the non-main masts, and the cannon ports. _ Aim to subdue, not sink,  _ he’d drilled in the crew’s heads countless times over. It’d be a needless waste to watch potential riches and exuberant profits trickle down to adorn the unappreciative seafloor, and never be seen again.

And, like clockwork, the gunners below perfectly struck the merchant ship’s hull broadside, while Pyronica cackled as her long nine hit the others’ fore-mast precisely in its center.

Screams and the sound of splintering wood was music to Bill’s ears, as he allowed a moment for cleaning and reloading, before he struck his cane again and another round of cannon fire descended on their target from belowdecks. The second round purposefully caused almost no damage and was more of a distraction for them to board, though; as the merchant ship’s sails were ripped apart, making escape near impossible, the pirates grabbed planks and hooks. Crewmen flooded up from under the deck, now off gunner duty, hollering bloody murder and brandishing swords, teeth bared.

The blond smirked as he twisted his golden blade free, and at his call the spiked hooks flew, wrapping around the railing of the other ship and trapping the ships closer together. Boarding planks fell, pirates clambered easily across, and the battle began, the entire large and certainly intimidating crew of The Illuminati giving a war cry as they boarded.

Bill himself was one of the first to step on the other ship, grin manic as he shot his blade forward, slashing a man’s neck open so he could choke on his own blood, before descending on another. Screams and gurgles made for a symphony in his ears, and Wendy cut down anyone who dared try and step into his blind spots. He was looking for the captain, anyone that got in his way got sliced to ribbons from his very own sword.

In the cabin, Dipper cried out at the sudden booming that rocked the ship, jumping as his hands flew up to cover his ears. The wooden frame of the ship groaned and shuddered from the recoil as her cannons shot out again, and he winced once more, cursing now. _ Thankfully the cannonballs are going out and not coming in _ , he couldn't help but think, a bit hysterically. There was a magnificent bump of two hulls clashing together, and Dipper fell to the floor with a yelp at the reverberating impact.

With a flinch, the fairy heard a raucous cry from above and the thundering of dozens of feet across the deck that disappeared off the starboard side. He supposed their absence above meant that they had boarded the other ship. Dipper swallowed audibly in the now relative silence of the cabin, and tentatively brought his hands away from his ears.

_ Gods _ . Bill was undoubtedly murdering people right now, as Dipper sat uselessly in this locked room. With a frustrated sigh, he crossed to the window and peered outside. The sky and sea were both lovely and calm today, a stark contrast to the melee happening in between them. The battle looked ferocious from what he could see...

Wait. What he could  _ see _ ? Dipper eagerly craned his head further towards the window, eyes straining to see more than the edge of the opposing ship. He tried to open the glass panes to get a better look, but groaned in frustration upon finding them locked shut and magicked in place.

With a squint, blue and brown eyes studied the figures that could barely be seen from this angle, and hoped Bill knew what he was doing. It looked as though a lot of men were falling, though, and Dipper felt his panic increase.

_ I can’t just sit here and allow those innocent people to be killed _ , he worried in his mind, nervous beyond belief.  _ But… if I try anything _ … He shuddered to think of the repercussions. Would it even be worth it? Sure, he’d been able to push Bill slightly the past few days, and there was a slim chance, however impossible, of saving the other ship’s crew if he could just convince Bill to see  _ reason _ , but…

Dipper sighed in distress, hands running wildly through chocolate curls. He didn’t want things to return back to the way they were before, full of pain and suffering at the captain’s hands. This would simply  _ ruin  _ whatever relationship, however strange it was, they had built up between them after the storm. Dipper was closer to escape than ever… Well, at least he hoped so. This would be a breaking point; that instance of no return he’d almost subconsciously felt, coming down the line one way or another.

He screamed once in frustration, utterly consumed and wracked with wildly conflicting decisions. All the while, though, as he sat there, he knew that more and more people were dying.

...No, not dying. Being  _ murdered…  _ By the captain.

_ Self-preservation be damned _ , he thought fiercely at that. _ I won’t let Bill do this… I just  _ can’t _. This is something I can not sit by and abide. _

After another moment’s hesitation of agonizing over the decision, the fairy swallowed, nodded firmly, and crossed to the door to begin trying the lock.

Meanwhile, the British were having a harder time with things. Their captain had known something was off as soon as he noted the garish appearance of the other captain through his spyglass. But before anything could be done, the true colours flew on their flag, and he knew they were done for.

"Well... shit." The first mate cursed beside him at the wheel, as the crew began to realize what ship was within firing distance. Captain James would like to agree, but feared that would be too below his rank - he was of higher rank, after all. "What's the plan, captain?" His first mate continued, a bit more panicked himself as the crew began running around.

They’d been absolute  _ fools _ , too used to the easiness and simplicity of port life until a few days ago, to even think about exhibiting some wariness around other ships. The pirate ship had been sailing their colours before, though…  _ Damn them _ . His crew didn’t even have time to get to the cannon ports. Not that it mattered. That would be taken out first, if the pirates were smart about it - and the captain bet that they certainly were, if the stories were any indication.

James sighed. He had never wanted to die like this... Watching his vessel be burned at sea, slicked with the blood of his slaughtered men. It was too late to turn the boat around; besides they'd never outrun the infamous pirate ship, loaded down with their goods. He'd heard the stories - practically everyone who sailed the seven seas had. Captain Cipher was an enigma, as bloodthirsty as he was insane. "Try not to die," was his somber answer to the first mate, as cannon shots fired out from The Illuminati.

He felt the thuds when they hit his ship broadside, destroying the meager cannon ports they possessed in comparison. James’ first mate swore fiercely once more as the fore-mast got taken out in a ferocious blast that shook the ship. With a ear-shattering creak of wood and canvas, the mast fell, blocking a large part of the ship off.

"Stand and fight!" James continued in a shout down to the main deck, where his crew was running about in a blind panic, some already pinned under the fallen mast. "Draw your swords and protect the ship! We are defending ourselves with dignity, that is an  _ order _ !"

His rallying cry lost its desired effect, however, once another round of cannons was fired, splintering wood and bursting through sails, severely depleting the already low chance of escape. The sailors managed to collect themselves somewhat and drew their swords as ships collided; a blood-curdling cry was heard from the enemy that caused James’ blood to run cold.

"They're boarding, captain!" his first mate bellowed over the influx of noise, throwing his hands off the wheel that was now spinning wildly out of control from the collision.

The merchants were rallying, trying to defend the pirates who were now swinging onto the ship and laying down planks. A blond was practically the first on James’ ship, and his manic grin as he cut down his first opponent was chilling. That would be him, then - the man of legend.

Captain James sighed again, mourning the multitude of sailors that had already fallen, staining the deck red. "I'm aware. Go and fight, I'll see if she can get out of this."

"Yes, sir," the man responded with an imperceptible gulp, saluting before drawing his sword and joining the hell unwinding on the main deck. James watched him get cut down in seconds by a giggling strawberry blond female pirate, and frustratedly tried to get the ship's wheel to cooperate in any way, attempting not to give into a rising panic.

He knew it was pointless, though. Captain Cipher had boarded, cut his way through about half his crew, and was now looking for him.

Bill himself stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eye staring up at the merchant captain that still tried to control the wheel, even though The Illuminati refused to be budged with the ropes and planks thrown between the vessels, attaching them together.

His golden blade was stained red and droplets of blood flowed down the tip; he had already cut down around fifteen men. Some were still gasping in pain from horrendous cuts that spilled their life-giving liquid to paint the deck, while others had already given up their ghost. There were probably only around a dozen sailors, and their captain, left alive. The blond’s grin stayed notched in place at the way things were progressing.

The cane sheath was attached to Bill’s belt and he pulled it out to strike its end hard onto the deck. The thunk cut through the melee; all of his crew froze, and the remaining merchants did as well, obviously confused by The Illuminati’s actions. Their eyes were easily pulled to where the blond captain stood at the bottom of the stairs, leading to the wheel. Bill reattached the cane to his belt, taking his sweet time, proud that he had managed to not wince from the strike with his injured arm.

With a lazy sway of his sword and hips, Cipher started up the steps, coming to a stop only three feet away from the British captain, watching how the older man trembled slightly. However, Bill spoke as though he was having a simple casual conversation - like he didn’t just kill most of the other’s men. “Good afternoon, weather is jolly good and all that shit. Don’t you agree?” He got a few laughs from his crew before Bill inquired, head tilting slightly to the side to make his hat look even more jaunty, “So what are you delivering, Captain…?”

"Williams," James spat out in loathing, not failing to notice the irony. Bill blinked before laughing out gleefully at the surname, as did the rest of the pirates. The blond wiped away an apparent tear of mirth from his one eye, and gestured for the man to continue. After a deep breath, knowing he might as well make this easy yet still wanting to appear as dignified as possible, he answered the question shortly. "Spices."

The pirates murmured excitedly at his pronouncement. "Care to elaborate?" came a mocking call from a redheaded woman in some bandages, just below the stairs. James had heard about her, and he doubted that those injuries she had would even hinder her that much. Wendy’s green eyes glinted as jerked her head to the door leading under the deck, and pirates obeyed the wordless order; scuttling belowdecks, no doubt to go find their stores and loot it.

"Nutmeg, cinnamon, peppercorns. Silks, as well." James felt his shoulders slump as the pirates began to return with the goods, hooting in delight at the haul. His crew appeared disappointed as well, under the general sense of fear they exhibited.

"From?"

"Java. China. Burma. We'd just left port, traveling to the Spanish Main... Before you so graciously unburdened us,  _ sir _ ." The last word was a mocking sneer.

Captain James was a proud man; he'd mock this pirate for all he was worth. He was about to die anyway. Whatever tricks this captain of legend held, he'd heard them all. He'd be prepared, and die with dignity.

But suddenly Bill was in the face of the other captain, both being around the same height, and his eye glinted dangerously as his sword tip moved to tap the older man’s cheek, “Feeling like you want to lose your tongue? I mean, that can be arranged... but what a way to die, my good man! Choking on your own blood, having its copper fill your lungs as it continues to pour out when you can’t force yourself to keep swallowing it all down...” Bill licked his lips, suddenly moving the sword to cut it deeply into the other man’s cheek. As the blond spun away from him with a high-pitched cackle, the merchant crew gave cries of concern when their captain cried out in pain.

Bill turned his eye towards the crates being brought out onto the deck; oh yes, this would be a very profitable and grand haul that’d tide them over for months to come. His men had restrained the remaining sailors, lashing them to their main-mast, and they were forced to watch their goods being taken onto The Illuminati.

Still, it would take some time, and the deck was rather silent. Bill was bored… but he had time to kill, and his lips quirked at the thought. His eye moved back to where the captain knelt, trying to stop the bleeding from his wound.

“Hey, Williams!” The blond sing-songed, not even twitching at the hate-filled gaze sent his way; he casually sat on the railing, crossing one leg over the other as he polished his pistol. “I got some questions you might be useful in answering! What’s the word on the sea about me? Come on, now, I could use a good laugh at what the navy has placed on my head.”

James spat out some of the blood pooling in his mouth, hating how it stained the beautiful deck below and not the boots of the blond captain before him. "Ten thousand guineas," he answered finally, voice muffled due to his hand placing pressure on his cheek.

The pirate chuckled while his crew laughed uproariously, cocking the pistol and aiming it lazily at James' head. The merchant spat out more blood, purposefully in the blond's direction. "For you to be captured  _ alive _ ," he continued, eyes narrowing. Further laughter answered his addition, some of Bill's crew crowing about how flattered they should be.

With a derisive snort, Bill turned the pistol on himself. There was an uneasy silence while he spoke musingly, “I could always make their actions worthless, you know... Just one quick, short squeeze.”

His one-eyed gaze was thoughtful now, as he stared down the barrel of his pistol, where it aimed to his mouth. “Sir,” Wendy said sharply from down below, and the noise seemed to snap Bill out of it. A cocky gaze returned to his eye, and he playfully mimed shooting it in an exaggerated motion, before going back to polishing its barrel, whistling. The tension throughout the pirate crew seemed to dissipate at the action, and more goods were brought onto their ship.

Crates were being hoisted onto The Illuminati now, pirates tramping across the boards with the expensive goods. James felt a small pang of regret as they were carelessly thrown down.

“Funny how I wasn’t worth a single cent when I was a shitty bastard orphan, but look at me now!” Bill crowed out with a snicker, tone wry once more. “I’m worth a nation’s crown jewels! It’s hilarious! And no one even knows which land I hail from, so they can point the finger at each other, blaming everyone but themselves for my damned existence.” The blond laughed again; after all, he was an enigma.

A man of mystery with no home. His voice held no discernible strong accent, and he spoke multiple languages at varying degrees of proficiency, from all around the globe - English, French, Spanish, Italian, and some bits and pieces of Japanese, Mandarin, and others. His skin was also naturally darker, but had golden hair and a blue eye.

At this, one of the bound sailors on the main deck groaned out, "You're insane."

Bill merely chuckled as he heard Eight Ball kick the man fiercely to keep him from opening his mouth again, then called back, "Sure I am! What's your point?"

“How about m’ crew, how much they worth?” he was curious and it gave him an idea of how much the British navy was going to be starting to chase him as the common folk and business men pressured the government to get rid of such a legendary menace.

He twirled the gun about his finger as the captain continued to bleed, the wound wasn’t life threatening, but it had to hurt like a bitch. “Not nearly as much as you,” James ground out in answer.

As he smirked and stared down the merchant captain’s determined gaze, an image of the fae suddenly went through Bill’s mind, making his eyebrows furrow. How would Dipper react to such a scene?

“Now what to do with you?” the blond mused aloud, not noticing the door on the main deck of his own ship opening.

Dipper might be small, but the effort he'd put into opening that cabin door was anything but. His shoulder ached from having repeatedly slamming into the wood, but as he kept running into it, he figured Bill might be merciful and heal it later. Although, if he managed to follow through with his plan, Dipper doubted that the captain would show any mercy at all.

He could hear items being dropped on the deck above, and paused in his rams to cock his head, delicately pointed ears listening. If the crew wasn't returning to the deck themselves yet, that meant there was still time.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Dipper bent over to the doorknob. The lock was firm as usual, yet... He squinted. The mechanism seemed off. Excitedly, he tapped a fingernail against the metal plate surrounding it, and heard a tinny jiggle inside it. His hits must've unlatched it a bit... With renewed strength, he switched to bashing the lock itself with the iron shackle on his wrist, throwing his weight into his left arm with every strike.

The clangs of iron on iron were almost too loud, and Dipper winced as more painful welts raised on his wrist from the continual harsh banging of its metal against his skin. His slams became more and more desperate, but he kept it up at each shake he could hear in the lock.

But then, after a long moment - almost too long - of muttered curses and further hits, the locking mechanism's jiggle turned into an abrupt clank and suddenly the door was giving at Dipper’s impacts.

With a cry of relief, the fairy took a moment to catch his breath and massage his aching wrist, before jerking the door open. It still stuck, but he managed to squeeze through, and then sprinted up to the deck.

From its position at high noon, the sun was blinding, but Dipper could still manage to make out the pirates amidst a bloody battlefield on the other ship just beyond the railing. The sight almost made him sick, as well as the smell of gore intermingling with the salty sea air. He doubled over, gagging for a moment from his now overwhelmed senses, but forced himself to push the rising bile back down and start forward once more towards where Bill must be.

The Illuminati's crew dumping crates onto the deck noticed Dipper’s abrupt entrance and shouted out in alarm as the fairy pressed on past them, trying to make his way to the planks connecting the ships.

The brunet could see Bill now, standing above a kneeling man clutching a scarlet cheek on the other ship's upper deck; but at the uproar, he too turned his head to notice Dipper. The fairy was almost there, to the connecting planks, before a hand shot out from the pirates to hold him steady. He struggled, but his resistance wasn't any use against the strong grip on his shoulders, and he noted how the sailors who were still alive on the other ship took in what he was with widened eyes. Dipper ignored them and the corpses of their crewmen, keeping his eyes on Bill, a desperate plea etched there in his multicoloured gaze.

"Why the  _ fuck  _ is he out?!" The demand was loud and furious from the blond as his eye zeroed in on the fae; his sword was swinging haphazardly in his hold as Lee continued to hold tight on the boy so that he couldn't get free. Dipper was looking at him despairingly, and Bill snarled, watching him flinch at the noise. " _ Why are you out?! _ "

There was no possible way for the merchants to think that the boy was some elaborate trick, not when the fairy’s wings moved independently of each other and shimmered in the sun. What the hell was the brunet trying to do? He seemed to be trying to get onto the other ship, to be where Bill stood, determination evident in his gaze hidden under the fear...  _ But why? _

Bill stiffened as he heard the click of a gun and without even turning, he knew that the merchant captain had managed to stumble back to his feet. The blond cursed himself for not having taken the man’s weapons, but he figured that there hadn’t been a need, since he could easily draw faster than the other… Well, he would have anyway, if his full attention had been focused and looking for any signs of attack.  _ This man is a bloody lunatic _ , Bill spat in his thoughts.

He could now feel the steel of the muzzle of Captain Williams’ pistol bumping into the back of his skull, ready to blow the pirate’s brains out. Dipper’s expression paled, fear so easily overtaking determination now.

"No, don't kill him!" Dipper's scream was utterly consumed by panic when the gun was raised to Bill's skull. But who exactly was he shouting to - which captain? He didn't want more innocent blood spilled, yet... He didn't want guilty ichor from a golden pirate spilled either.

The Englishman frowned at the terrified plea, and that was all the distraction Bill needed to cut him down.

_ Stupid fuck _ , was now the only thought going through Bill’s head before he flicked his sword backward, slicing across the captain’s hand at lightning speed as the blond ducked, avoiding the bullet that wanted to take his life. A shot rang where he had been a split second earlier, ruffling blond sun-bleached hair. Cipher gritted his teeth as he spun around to put distance between them again, though Williams dropped the gun the next second with a cry, unable to hold the blood-slicked metal.

James’ scream of agony had him fall to his knees once more, the bullet zinging past where Bill's head had been into the main-mast of The Illuminati. Lee swore and ducked as the bullet cracked just to their group’s left, and Dipper managed to wriggle free from his loosened hold.

" _ Shit!  _ Kid, no, don’t-" Nate hissed, noticing and making a grab for him as he ran by, but the fairy avoided him, leaping onto the planks separating the two ships.

There was a second of unsteadiness, and Dipper squeaked in terror when he almost plummeted off the wood into the ocean below. His footing slipped, and he started to fall over the edge. _ I’m going to drown, Bill... _

He was mercifully saved by Wendy, although 'saved' might not be the right word, when she whipped out her arm and yanked him onto the merchant ship. "Pray for your quickly shortening life," she muttered, holding his wrist in a vice with her good hand, sword now held awkwardly in the bandaged one. Dipper winced as her hand twisted his harshly. "And for fuck's sake,  _ shut up _ ."

The stench and sights of death were worse here, now. Dipper breathed through his mouth, valiantly trying not to retch once more. Gaping merchant sailors were tied together under their main-mast, and all were gazing at the brunet, eyes wide. One swallowed in wonder, Dipper's incandescent wings reflected in the blacks of his pupils. "Mary, mother of God… Th-That's a fai-"

Eight Ball's foot swiftly kicked the man in the jaw, shutting him up with a loud crack. Dipper bit his lip, flashing eyes flicking away from the sight of their blood and dead brethren surrounding them, looking back up to the upper deck at Bill.

Bill himself was looking positively murderous now at the display, shoulders tight and form completely rigid as he turned from the fairy’s gaze and rounded on the other captain. He spat on the man's head, and brought a boot down hard on James’ ribs again and again. Dipper tried to say something in protest, but the words wouldn't -  _ couldn’t  _ \- come.

"The hell are you playing at, Cipher?" James wheezed, vision growing blurry from the pain, when Bill stepped away for a moment to cock his pistol.

Bill was seeing red as he snarled when holding tight to the gun, “The fuck do you mean by that?!” His voice was sounding strange, jumping from high to low pitched as he tried to control his rage at the brunet’s impossible appearance causing Bill to have such a close brush with death.

His blue eye flickered very briefly towards where Wendy held the fae tightly. Dipper returned the look, head-on, and Bill snarled once more. A one-eyed gaze returned to James, teeth gritted tight with the desire to take both the captain’s, and the rest of his crew’s, miserable and pathetic lives. He could kill Williams now - that fucker deserved it - but Bill wanted to hear what the man would say, even if it would probably just piss him off more. 

“Keep loading the damn ship,” Bill shouted lividly as he started to pace around the downed man, too jittery to hold still. He didn’t bother telling Wendy to put Dipper back, he had a feeling the fae wouldn’t stay put even if they did.

Williams was following his paces warily. "I'd heard supernatural creatures caught your fancy,  _ Captain _ , but this..." James chuckled, though it turned into a hacking cough at the blood filling his mouth. "Oh, I  _ see _ ..." He spat it out again, licked his lips, and tasted copper flowing there between his teeth. "Who'd've thought  _ infamous Captain Cipher _ would get soft for something as dangerous as a pretty piece of fiction?"

The blond kicked him again, and James could practically feel a rib breaking, but it only made the Brit laugh harder. "This is just too rich - If I die now, I'll meet Davy Jones knowing the supposedly ruthless Cipher didn't kill a member of his crew for being too pretty, even if he dared speak out of turn."

"...Bill." Dipper finally managed to speak, voice low and hoarse. He gasped as Wendy shook him abruptly for the words, yet continued anyway. "Don't kill him. Please."

James spat out more blood, wheezing. "Listen to your pet, Bill," he sneered. "I'll die one day anyway. Why should it be from your insane hand?"

The fairy looked mournful at how the merchant captain was acting, his angry words not helping backup Dipper’s already impossible request, though he understood. “He’s not worth it, Bill. Don’t kill him.”

“Shut up,  _ SHUT UP! _ ” The pirate’s words came out as an almost inhuman screech, though whether he was yelling at the fae, or the merchant captain, or both, was left up in the air. Then, Bill jumped solidly on top of the man’s right arm, the bones giving way under the sudden force and weight that made the man cry in agony. “You say you don’t want to die, but then you open yer godsdamned mouth!"

The crew of The Illuminati continued to load their ship with the goods they pilfered, but keep their heads and gazes downwards, filing past Dipper and Wendy wordlessly. They had seen Bill enraged to such a degree only a few times, and knew what it meant.  _ Blood _ .

Bill’s hold on his sword tightened and be brought it down savagely on James’ back. A deep cut, but not enough to spell death... yet.

Dipper gave another shout of protest as more blood was spilt, and Bill knew that if Wendy had two working hands, she would have been covering the fae’s mouth. That fucking fairy was digging his own grave, and Bill’s eye was dragged back to where the pair were standing. The blond’s lips quirked, letting his sword swing in lazy circles, nicking the other human. “Hey, Pine Tree.”

The whole ship went silent, both friends and foes, as they waited for a response. A shaking ‘yes’ rang through the air from Dipper at Bill’s statement, the fairy quaking as much as his voice.

“What will you give me for his life?”

A few weeks ago, if anyone had asked him that question, Dipper would've easily blurted out 'Anything!' ...But now, knowing he was dealing with Cipher, the fairy hesitated. He drew breath, terrified multicoloured eyes flicking between the corpses, surviving merchant crew, and dying captain.

"Tick tock, kid," Bill snarled. His eye was manic, cobalt seeming to crackle with electricity. Although, now that Dipper thought of it, he very well could be; magic tended to act up with heightened emotions. The fairy shuddered. He did not want a repeat of... That night.

He shouldered out of Wendy's grip, who surprisingly let him free, and straightened up. "F-For all the survivors, you can inflict any punishment you want on me… and I won't c-complain."

The British captain was heaving on the deck, and Dipper swallowed. Was that the best he could do? He hoped the blond would just calm down. "...Please, Bill. W-We can figure out the details later... Once you're  _ yourself  _ again, if y-you agree."

Cipher, the Bill Cipher he had gotten to know, wouldn’t act this way…  _ Wouldn’t he?  _ Dipper moved closer, ignoring the gasps sounding from the onlookers.

“You are my  _ property _ ,” Bill hissed, voice dangerously low. “Do you not think that I won’t punish you anyway? If I didn’t want to hear you complain then I’d just gag your disobedient mouth, it’s an easy fix.” His mind was thrumming in anger and confusion and Bill growled out furiously, kicking the captain's pistol far across the ship with a frustrated expression.

Dipper was being absolutely and infuriatingly  impossible, actually trying to make a deal with him. Actually making his black soul feel something like…  _ Like _ ...

He refused to follow that train of thought, watching as the fae dared to slowly pick his way around the corpses to approach him. His light steps stopped at the bottom of the stairs, multicoloured eyes nervous, when Bill’s lips pulled back in a warning snarl. “ _ Myself?! _ ” The word was mostly grumbled under his breath before he looked back to the other captain. This was who he was - who he had always been - and that naive idiot needed to learn that.

“You’re not worth any more of my time.” With that said, he stepped away from the wounded man, though not before giving another harsh kick to his stomach. “Try not to bleed out before you drag your sorry ass down the stairs to unbind your men.”

The steps that Bill took down the stairs were solid and echoed across the silent ship. Once he was close enough, Dipper’s head snapped sharply to one side as the slap from Bill’s hand to his cheek almost knocked him clear off his feet. He hadn’t hit him that hard in a while; the fairy stumbled from the blow, cheek already reddening. “Get back on The Illuminati, Pine Tree.”

His ship was fully loaded now with the spices, and some of the crew were gathering crates of the merchant ship’s food. “No one help him cross the planks!” he suddenly ordered in a ringing voice when Red looked ready to hoist the fairy back onto the planks, ignoring the look of horror that Dipper gave him. He leaned down to whisper silkily in a pointed ear, and the fae flinched at the word. “You got over once you can get over aga’n. Now fucking move, and get out of my sight!”

Wendy faltered back from the planks, biting her lip, and Dipper nodded shakily at the order. "It's fine," he muttered to Soos, who looked as though he was about to disobey and step forward anyway to help. "...Thank you," he croaked out to Bill as he turned, watching how the two words made the captain stiffen.

With a sigh, Dipper gingerly stepped atop the planks, noting how unsteady its flimsy wood seemed in the stretch between the two ships, storeys above open sea. Gulping, he held his arms out for balance, adjusting accordingly for the heavier iron weight on his left wrist. He refused to look down as he crossed, and the heartbeat echoing in his ears made him stumble halfway across, but he lurched on and reached The Illuminati's deck in relief.

Almost all of the pirates had returned to their ship, and were silent; they parted for Dipper as he walked through them and back belowdecks, heart feeling heavy and small in his chest. He turned back at the door leading underneath once, bottom lip held tight between teeth, catching the blond’s hard one-eyed gaze. He hoped Bill would stay true to his word; the captain jerked his head forward, and Dipper followed the command, returning to the cabin.

He squeezed through the now broken door there, and breathed through shocked heaves in the emptiness and inexplicable calmness of the cabin. Panic and adrenaline thrummed through his veins, and Dipper had to fight the urge to heave once again.

Well, he might as well try to show some penance, to hopefully let Bill know that… He sighed.

The fairy's wings drooped in sympathy, knowing what was coming, as he crossed to Bill's desk, where his iron earring, collar, and other shackles sat. He hissed when he put them all on, and sat on the window seat as they locked shut; he'd never worn this much iron at once, and he felt disconnected from his magic more than ever.

Dizzy thoughts spun like tops in his mind, and the fairy whimpered when the metal’s coldness seemed to seep into his very bones. He fought to rein in any self-pity, though; he got himself into this mess of his own choosing. He’d known there would be consequences... it would only get worse from here.

Dipper finally disappeared into the depths of the ship, leaving a suffocating silence in his wake. Bill brought his gaze back from where he had been, and snarled when he saw his crew warily staring at him. They hurriedly bowed their heads at the growl, though Cipher didn’t feel much pride in their subservience for once.

“Leave them half a month’s worth of water and food,” Bill finally muttered under his breath to Wendy. She nodded, leading the crew away when he made a motion that sent them back onto The Illuminati, until only the blond was left behind.

Rage still coursed through his veins as he sneered down at the still bound men who instantly shrunk back from his gaze. He was about to let go of his easiest targets, to get some sort of relief from his overwhelming urge to shed more blood.

...But he forced himself to turn away, walking over the planks without a thought as his men moved quickly to remove the ropes and planks, disentangling themselves from the merchant ship. The vessel still had the ability to sail -  _ barely  _ \- though it depended on their good fortune if the winds would carry them fast enough, before their now limited supplies ran out, to reach another port or  potential passing ship.

As the ships started to drift apart and The Illuminati went on her way, Bill sheathed his pistol; the pirates bit their lips, wanting to say something, but not stupid enough to open their mouths. “Wh’t you standin’ around for, get the fucking goods in storage!” Cipher’s bark set them scurrying to do as he commanded, and the blond finally slid his golden sword home with a snick.

He stalked up to the wheel, taking over steering with his good hand. Bill finally glanced down to look at the injured one, skin turning almost black with bruises and pain racing up to his shoulder. He let out a small ‘tch’ before repositioning the sheathed sword to a more comfortable position on his belt.

"Do you want me to call Shifty to take a look at that, cap?" Wendy appeared at his side, green eyes noting the discolouration. Bill jerked his head in a negative, eye narrowed, and the first mate hummed thoughtfully. "Knew you'd say that." There was a pause. "...What should we do with the kid?"

“Not fucking sure, this is the first time he has disobeyed me to such a degree, and in front of fucking  _ everyone _ .” Bill was still seething, emotions and possibilities and doubts on his mind. “It’s clearly fucking disrespect and…” He growled as he didn’t bother looking at the first mate. “Trying to figure out what to do with him… Not wanting to kill him still, oddly enough.”

With a grit of his teeth, he readjusted his sore arm. “What do you think, Red?”

Wendy sighed, rubbing her good hand down her face. "Ah, I don't know, captain. Kid was out of his mind today. Gonna need a good punishment. More beatings when he's strapped on the mast? Cool him off in the brig? Eh, don't wanna make it too common though..." Green eyes flicked to Bill’s form, the tautness of his torso. “You’ll need to punish him well, Cap. These past few days, he’s been getting too…”

She trailed off, and the rest of her sentence was left unspoken. Bill nodded. He knew what he had to do.

“I am not a good man, Wendy, you know this.”

The woman gave him a confused expression, but the blond only let go of the wheel to let her take over and started down the stairs, voice actually rather soft. “No one disturbs us.”

His crew silently and somberly watched Bill descend until disappeared from the deck. Teeth muttered when he was gone, as they checked the crates, “Poor little bastard.” A chorus of nods came from the statement before they set back to work; hell would descend upon them if they didn’t get things done as quickly as possible.

Nate and Lee had taken it upon themselves to watch the door, but glanced up at the sound of boots coming down the hall. Both moved to speak, but Bill sent them away with a single and silent flick of his hand, looking at the busted lock on his cabin door. Anger and annoyance flamed inside of him again before he closed his eye and took a deep breath.

He easily forced the door open and then slammed it shut again; with a bit of magic, the door fixed itself and locked. A small chant and a barrier surrounded the room to keep any noise from leaving.

Only then did he look towards the fae, expression cold even as he took all the iron wrapped so willingly around the boy’s body. Like a present, waiting to be unwrapped…

Dipper shivered, feeling his heart freeze and fall somewhere into the region of his stomach at the piercing, equally icy look from Bill’s cerulean eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: The final straw has been pulled, it is time for everything to fall, Bill's patience has ended and something steamy is ahead.
> 
> EmberGlows: Steamy as a stir fry, my sinnamon bun friends. (Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!)
> 
> Thanks again for the new fanart! Make sure you readers tag us in it on tumblr so we can see anything you create! ^-^ http://chaotic-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/135768086476/what-started-out-as-a-normal-day-for-the-young-fae
> 
>  
> 
> Commenting makes us ridiculously, exuberantly happy, so thanks to everyone so far who has <3


	16. Not Scapolite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to shape a pine tree that's grown too disorderly.
> 
> (Content warnings for: Somewhere in between dub/non-con, abuse of many kinds, manipulation, etc. The Stockholm Syndrome tag is there for a reason, after all. Just... There's a reason we changed the rating to E, everyone!)

Dipper flinched when he heard the boots enter. He'd know that cocky gait anywhere. His eyes met the floor and his head followed suit, bowing downwards.

The chant is what got him really shivering; the pure power thrumming in a barrier around the two of them. No escape, now. His shackled hands twisted in his lap nervously, and the front of his torso seemed intent on reminding him just exactly how much his last big punishment had hurt.

_ Gods, I’ve really messed up this time... _

Footsteps sounded then as the captain strode forward, leisurely, as though he had all the time in the world. Dipper supposed he did. Nobody'd be able to save him in here. 

Bill stopped in front of him, and the fairy could see his shiny boots edging the top of his line of sight to the floor.

"I-I-" Whatever he had been about to say was cut off and turned into a cry when Bill was suddenly tugging on the iron in his ear, and it hurt.

“Did I fuckin’ say you could talk?” Bill’s voice came out as a low growl before scoffing as he let go of the fae’s ear to instead grab the shackled wrists, the chain attaching them together. Even though that was not going to be needed soon; still he decided to use them to get one point across, pulling the wrists high in the air with his good arm so the brunet dangled off the ground. “You are  _ not  _ clever. You are a  _ stupid fool  _ that is still too naive for this world.” The blond’s teeth were bared in a snarl as he stared at the frightened face before him. “What the fuck did you expect with what you just pulled, a slap on the wrist?!  _ You  _ almost got me killed!”

“You might still get me and the crew killed too,” he continued. Seeing the confused and horrified look Dipper sent his way, Bill rolled his eye. “You honestly think there’d be no consequences for letting those bastards live? They know how many people I have on my ship now, they have descriptions, they can guess which route I’m taking. They’ll spread the word, we’ll get hunted down more than ever.” He leered in the brunet’s face, eye furious. “ _ Imbecile _ .”

Then he dropped the brunet who was too shocked to catch himself; but before he could recover, Bill already was grabbing his wrists again and unlocking the shackles before dragging the fae with him to the bathroom.

Was Bill really that worried about the repercussions of Dipper’s actions on the merchant ship today? Not particularly. Merely a little. He was more angry at the disobedience displayed by the fairy. It was an annoyance, surely, and of course a blow to his honour and ego, to deal with being made a fool and leaving them alive. The chances of the merchant ship’s survival were slim, either way. But even if they did tell others of what they’d seen… Well, The Illuminati had dealt with worse before. Life would go on…

Although, Dipper didn’t need to know that. This was a perfect opportunity for manipulation, finally making the fae become completely obedient to him.

_ The crew? But... _ Gods, Dipper had never even thought of that. He'd just wanted it all to stop. There'd been so much blood and so many corpses... Had his decision even been worth it?

The fairy shook his head again and again - whether as an avoidance of the question running around in his mind, or to plead with the human, he wasn't sure which - as Bill yanked him along to the bathroom, yet willed his arms and legs to not show any sign of protest. He'd promised he wouldn't complain.

_ Idiot _ , a taunting voice in his mind whispered, and he shuddered. Was he really that stupid?

Bill tossed him onto the hard floor, slamming the door behind them. "Please no water," Dipper exhaled in a rush, the words flowing together in his panic. He curled into a ball as the blond rounded on him, and realized this was just like that first night he'd been brought here.

That kidnapping seemed so long ago. He hadn't been in power then; he wasn't in any power now, even if he'd thought that somehow Bill actually cared for him and... Well. Apparently not.

_...Or did he?  _ It was all so confusing, and pained his mind, as he tried to prepare himself for the torture that was undoubtedly bound to occur.

“Why should I listen to you, fae?  _ You  _ certainly didn’t listen to the simplest of orders. You were locked up for a reason and instead bashed yourself out like an absolute  _ lunatic _ . What an utterly stupid,  _ disobedient  _ thing to do.” Bill answered, eye narrowed before he turned back towards the bathtub; it was already filled with clean water, and a quick spell heated it to a comfortable temperature. Then, the captain was stripping off his own blood soaked clothing and stepping into the bath. He stared at the curled-up form, ordering commandingly after a beat, “Get up.”

Dipper fumbled to stand even though his whole body was trembling, as he still didn’t dare look at the blond. Though he did jerk at the next order; after the first night Bill had allowed the fae to bathe himself, and not be undressed in front of him. “Strip and come here.” The human was settling back in the tub, its water reaching up to cover his stomach.

The fairy let out a shaky exhale.  _ This is my punishment? Gods, no... _

Trembling fingers undid the lacing on his shirt's collar, and he pulled it over his head, mindful of his stuttering wings. Gently he slipped their gossamer under the shirt's slits, and watched the cloth fall to the floor in a heap. Breaths were quickly turning into hyperventilation as he shed his pants next. He’d never been comfortable in his body, the exact opposite of the blond who lounged deliberately nude before him, and now, being forced into nakedness in front of him… Dipper felt afraid, and mortified.

Was Bill looking at him? He couldn’t tell; he stared at his feet in shame, toes blurred by tears that sprung into his eyes that were shifting over and over in terror, and watched them step closer to the blond almost against his will. He reached him, and a scarred hand dripping water brushed the brand on his chest. His eyes squeezed shut at that, and he shivered in humiliation.

Bill was silent, eerily so, and Dipper’s erratic breathing was noisy in comparison, as the tanned hand moved to trace over the mark, eye narrowed before his nails lightly dug into the pale skin. The fairy whimpered as they contracted further into his chest with the following words. “We were doing  _ so  _ well Pine Tree, then you had to  _ ruin  _ it. Did you delude yourself into thinking that those tales of horror and gore were going to stop? That your presence would  _ magically  _ fix the cracked minds of my crew, and the fact that we live for the fight, and the adventure that could get us killed? This is the only fate that the world will give people  _ wretched  _ as us, your pretty little self included; nobody can change that. This is who we are.. Who I am, and who you should be...”

“ _ Naïve _ ,” Bill muttered in a hiss as his hand snaked up Dipper’s back to tangle in the curly brown locks. The fairy’s legs buckled until he was kneeling before the captain, and Bill smirked at the position. The next moment the blond jerked the fae forward, submerging Dipper’s head in the water before letting him back up. It had only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough, and Bill easily spoke in a hard tone over the fae’s gasping and spluttering. “Your actions were not only a threat and insult to me, but to everyone on this ship. Do you understand that? I could kill you now…” He trailed off, noting the fairy’s breathing quicken even more, “But I like you, Dipper. And I’m doing this all for your own good. So that the fool can  _ learn  _ from his  _ mistakes _ .”

“Do you know what the navy or other human hands would do to you if they got a hold of you? Haven't you noticed that I haven't ratted out any of the creatures I've studied to other humans? You think that  _ my  _ actions are bad?” He broke off to let out a harsh bark of laughter. “They would torture you until you reveal where your home is, they’d dissect you alive, put you on display for people to laugh and gawk at before they mount your head on a wall!”

Dipper was shaking hard now, limbs desperately struggling to not accidentally hit the blond who still gripped his hair. He'd been drowning... Every fiber of his being was screaming for survival, to stay out of the water, and the fairy cried silently, tears joining his already drenched face.

With an almost exasperated sigh, Bill brought his head under again for seconds that felt like years, before yanking him back up painfully by the hair. Dipper drew in a glorious breath, then gave into panicked sobs that were torn from lungs.

The captain hadn't allowed him to speak... Had he?

Gods, he couldn't even remember a simple order like that...  _ Stupid. _

He had put the whole crew in danger...  _ Idiotic _ .

So the fairy nodded vigorously at the commentary Bill provided. Anything to stop this torment... Although, now that he was thinking about it, some of it did make sense...

_ Didn’t it? _

While Dipper probably didn’t realize it himself, Bill could almost see the fae cracking, unable to keep rational when faced with his greatest fears. However, there was little pity to be found in the human as he listened to the panicked cries, and rivers of water and tears dripped back into the tub he was forced to lean over. “I am the protector of all the lives on this ship, including yours, but you keep forcing my hand. I can be gentle, I can be kind, you know this. Yet you’re still  _ disobedient _ . You still  _ push me _ .” Bill’s voice was no longer a growl, but one that was chastising, like the tone used to speak to a child who knew what they did was wrong and was being consumed slowly by the guilt. “It seems like an awfully  _ stupid  _ thing to do...”

“Do you understand, Dipper? How wrong you’ve been? How this is  _ all your fault? _ ” A shaky sob and nod was his answer, and Bill forced himself not to smirk too obviously. “Then sit right beside the tub like a good boy while I finish washing.” He’d let the brunet break down; he’d pick up the pieces when he was done.

The fairy woodenly nodded and slid down the wall of the bath, turning so that his back was against the structure. A hand petted his hair absentmindedly as he brought his knees up and rested his head there between them. Bill's fingers scratched at his scalp, a bit jerkily due to how hard Dipper was shaking now. When the patronizing contact was lost and the hand withdrew into the tub, though, the brunet only wept harder, his cries filling up the small enclosed space - music to the pirate's ears.

_ I’ve been so blind… Haven’t I? _ Dipper could've avoided this, could've avoided all the punishments Bill had been forced to dole out to him if he'd just been smart and  _ listened _ .

It was like the time he'd been young and even more naive and reprimanded for his mistakes. He'd deserved it back then, he deserved punishment now too.

Every action had consequences. Every consequence was to make him a better person. Isn’t that how it was supposed to work? Bill was actually  _ helping  _ him, and ensuring that Dipper learned.

But, Mabel... His family... Eyes squeezed shut as their faces flashed past. He was so  _ stupid _ , so  _ arrogant  _ to presume they'd come for him. They were probably happy to be rid of him. With his freakish birthmark, and his worthlessness, and his utter stupidity that had gotten him into this whole mess in the first place.

Dipper had been dancing around the truth for almost countless days on end now, always pushing his thoughts away for later. The thoughts he knew now that he had through the branding, the nights curled up beside his human, the friends he'd made on board, the resurrection, the kiss, the sword fighting - Bill had been nothing but kind all along. He’d been trying to help Dipper. It wasn't the pirate's fault his property had disobeyed.

The fairy felt sick at that word.  _ Property _ . Gods, he was though. The burn on his sternum proved it, as did the way Bill handled him, how he made him feel.

_ He makes me feel… I feel… So... _

Dipper wept, as all his mistakes made their presence known once more in his mind. It was all so confusing, yet clear at the same time...

Bill inhaled that fear and paranoia; it was absolutely euphoric. The fae was crumbling and it was something that had been a long time coming; Dipper had been on the ship for almost three weeks now and there had been no sign of a good chance at possible escape or rescue. Instead, he had been forced to learn the personalities of the humans around him; their backstories that never had happy beginnings.

It was only natural for someone like Dipper, with his pure soul so unlike Bill’s own, to pity and then eventually cave into actually  _ caring  _ for these people. Even with the harshness that Bill himself represented, the fae had started to seek him out in spite of his true nature; the captain’s absence to him was now just  _ wrong _ . Like a moth drawn to flame; becoming dependent on a bastardized version of humanity. These thoughts moved through the blond’s head as he slowly scrubbed the blood from his body.

Finally deeming himself clean, Cipher got out of the tub and dried off with a nearby towel before kneeling down to gently dry Dipper’s own soaked hair and teary face. Setting the cloth to the side when he was done, the pirate picked up the fae, feeling the other’s arms wrapping around his neck quickly as he carried Dipper back into the main cabin. Moving to sit down on the bed, he simply held the warm bare body against his own, eye taking in the delightfully sparkling wings. The creature looked so malleable, so innocent, so  _ breakable _ .

It was so beautifully easy, so simple -  _ natural _ , even - to just latch onto the human. Dipper felt as though he was falling slowly yet quickly all at once; his resolves were crumbling, his rationalizations were petering out and dwindling into nothingness. He was shattering, and Bill was so gently gluing him back together.  _ Wasting energy on something like me... So kind. _

More faces were flashing through his mind now, as water leaked out from closed eyes when he was carried away. Soos, Wendy, Eight Ball, Pyronica, and all the other pirates who were taken in so graciously by... Bill.

_ Bill Cipher, the golden man. _ He was like a sun, celestially bringing all the impossibles together into a grand master plan, woven like a opulent tapestry shot through with gilded threads, giving his responsibilities life and making them whole again. Taking care of them. Teaching them how to survive, how they could all be a strange family together.

Dipper was hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away from anywhere the fae would think to look for him. If they even thought of him at all... It'd been weeks in human time. His family wasn't coming. How could they? They'd die on the sea. In fact, he'd have died on the sea too, if it wasn't for  _ Bill _ .

_ Perhaps it was time to just… Just... _

Brownish flashing eyes opened to meet one blue, and the gaze directed on him was so gentle, almost triumphant, that Dipper felt fresh tears shred at its intensity. The fairy felt pathetic, and small, and worthless. His naked body was humiliating, whereas Bill’s was like the perfect temple of a god gracing Dipper’s useless existence from its mere presence.

Bill tutted softly, wiping away the tears that continued to spill down the brunet’s face. “Shush now, I got ya.” Then he was leaning back, holding Dipper to him, until Bill was lying flat on the bed with the other sprawled out atop him. Their chests were pressed together, and each could feel the other’s heart beating just under a layer of flesh. Thrumming through to know that they were both alive; and Bill felt himself relaxing. Pine Tree was his, and the other was  _ finally  _ giving into that fact, there would no longer be any fear that he would be forced to take the other’s life so he could protect both himself and the rest of the crew.

Victory was tasting so sweet… He wondered if it could become even more delicious before the day was through.

His let his one eye look into the shifting ones, asking softly as he rolled his fingers through the dark locks, “I can show you  _ so  _ much, pet, you just have to let me. Don’t you think that you fit into my crew of freaks just fine?”

He had given him permission to speak an answer. Dipper breathed out in a gentle sigh, watching the breath ghost through blond locks underneath him. "...Yes," he whispered. His voice didn't sound much different, perhaps just a bit hoarse from crying and lack of use. But he felt different all over, from his toes to the top of his head where Bill was now fondling it so perfectly. "Master."

The captain's eye widened in surprise at the title briefly, before returning to normal. The fingers of both his hands were brushing along Dipper's forehead now, careful not to hurt his injured cheek. The human raised his head to press lips against the astral mark there as a reward, and the fairy shivered at the sensation, eyes fluttering closed.

Dipper had called Bill 'master' a handful of times now, but never in the way he just had. Those two syllables had been said mockingly, pleadingly, innocently, cunningly - all with some underlying intention behind them in the past. But now, all that the pair could hear from the word was reverence.  _ Submission _ . Bill's lips curled into a conquering smile as they kissed the closed lids.

Bill didn’t kiss Dipper’s injured cheek, but instead lifted his hand and with a bit of magic, the flesh healed. Small pains like this were an easy fix, but things like fractured and broken bones took a lot more magic and concentration. Which was one of the reasons that he hadn’t healed himself or Wendy yet, he was trying to keep as much of his small reserve of magic in the case that he really needed. Though sending the magic from his battered arm and hand into Dipper had reduced a lot of the ache and blackness of the bruises of the fracture. The fairy looked so thankful, gratefully holding a hand to his cheek once it was healed.

“You can speak now,” Bill muttered finally, before placing a kiss on the fae’s lips, his hand moving to keep rubbing through the other’s locks and the other moving to gently massage at the base of Dipper’s wings.

The boy was breaking, and the captain was slowly building him back up. He liked Dipper, honestly, he did, and his opinions from that night of the storm hadn’t changed.

Dipper felt almost boneless, when Bill stroked his wings. He couldn't help but wonder - if he wasn't fae, if he was human like the pirate below him, would he still have caught Bill's attention? "I'm a freak," he murmured, following Bill’s order for him to speak.

Bill hummed his agreement softly, kissing him again. The fairy melted into it, whispering shakily when they separated, "I'm s-so stupid, a-and naive..."

Lips brushed against the brunet's while the stroking of his wings grew firmer, and Dipper understood. If he spoke truth, he'd be rewarded in this gentle manner. “Good boy,” Bill breathed out ever so gently against his upper lip.

"I belong here, don't I? With you..." He trailed off when the human nodded, kissing him once more.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Bill asked softly as he pulled away. He didn’t know what the fae’s life had been like back home, but heard him speak of it from time to time.

There seemed to be a bit of resentment towards it, and sorrow; it made Bill think that Dipper, while he hadn’t admitted it before, was somehow a freak, or didn’t fit in back where he originated from. Was it because of his birthmark? Were his wings somehow different? Or did his family bear some kind of black mark compared to the rest of their ilk?

Well, it would be a question for another time; after all, Bill had a feeling that if given the right little pushes, Dipper would spill anything and everything that was asked of him... A little water and near death experience could work wonders, apparently.

The blond kissed his lips softly again before speaking, “I’m a freak, the fuckin’ king and captain of all the freaks. I am their leader and protector… and I want to protect you as well. Submit and just let me revere you. Oh, how I  _ adore  _ you, Pine Tree. You have this spark of life to you...” Bill kept muttering soft words of praise to the fae, making sure to watch all the expressions on his pale face. 

Dipper felt spoiled at the attention; the sweet nothings whispered in his ear. No one had ever spoken to him this way before... None of his family had ever treasured him the way Bill seemed to be, his childhood crushes had never been returned. He felt confused at the cherishing, the soft kisses that brushed along his face and torso. It all felt so perfect, a tiny bubble of serendipity surrounding the pair, if he didn't think about what it meant, what he’d be  _ promising _ ...

Not thinking was turning quickly easier, however, as the kisses continued. Bill cared about him? Wanted to protect him? What a feeling... To know that.

"I'm s-sorry," he choked out, meaning every word; renewed tears dripping onto Bill's golden locks atop his head, when the human had buried his head in the junction of Dipper's neck and shoulder to whisper praises at the shivering and delicate skin there. "I'm so sorry... I n-never meant, f-for-"

“Hush,” Bill murmured as he moved to gently kiss the pale column of the other’s neck; but then pulled back to look at the iron collar still wrapped around there.

It was a show of good faith, of forgiveness, that Bill unlocked its latch and set it on the nightstand, now leaving only the earring in place. He wondered if he should remove that as well, but decided against it for the moment, as he wiped away a few more tears. He couldn’t give the boy everything…  _ Yet _ .

The fairy sighed in relief from the absence of that iron; Bill’s voice was a dulcet whisper as he continued to tenderly sweep away water droplets, “I know, Pine Tree... I know.”

Gently he rolled his fingers down the fae’s back, feeling over warm and smooth skin, there were a few bumps from new scars, but still nothing compared to how Bill’s own body was covered. This was the first time his hands had really explored Dipper’s form; he had been strangely patient and abstinent for the entire time that he had been in possession of the fae. Now, though, it was time to take what was rightfully his; chastity be damned.

Dipper's breath hitched as the fingertips trailed lower and lower, brushing now on the dip just above his tailbone.

He was able to better experience all this, now. The sounds of quiet breathing and ghosting nails scratching on his skin, the sight of a blue eye and blond hair under him whenever his eyes opened for a moment, the thrumming of emotion in his veins. He was nervous and excited and miserable yet elated all at once, as Bill continued his exploration.

"I d-deserve to be p-punished," Dipper whispered, though it turned into a breathless sigh as one hand began trailing up and down the side of his rib cage repeatedly. He was still lying atop Bill, his wings twitching up into the air at each new caress.

The human shushed him, fingers counting each rib in a soft voice from top to bottom. “No need for discipline if you obey me, remember?” Dipper's heart felt as though it was going to hammer out of his chest at the captain’s words - so  _ merciful  _ \- and he felt Bill's own heartbeat singing through where their chests touched, much slower and steadier. Another thing that was strong and dependent about the captain; so easy for the fairy to cling to.

Bill was curious, trailing his fingers up and down the fae’s sides before gently rolling them over so that their positions were switched. Through all their interactions from after the night of the storm, he knew that Dipper’s feelings towards him had changed. They talked more, really talked, and were able to relax more around each other, seeming to actually enjoy each other’s company equally. Dipper was warming up to him gradually - well, the romanticized version of him, anyway - too young and innocent to understand just how blackened his soul was.

It was just those stupid fucking merchants that had ruined the path; throwing painful rocks that they both had to tread over now. Did Bill feel a little guilty for using force to break the fae in one fell swoop, instead of diluting it and extending it to erode the kid’s will over more time? Eh, not particularly. He'd never been a good man. He was too greedy, and besides... The end result was the same, right?

Oh, he wanted him now, and he'd make Dipper want it, too. He'd show his pet that only he could provide such tingling sweetness, such toe-curling pleasure. The fairy would be clay in his hands after this. Bill would build him up to be absolutely  _ perfect  _ once this particular bridge had been burned.

Scoffing internally, Bill shoved the thoughts away so he could continue to gently rake his nails down the fae’s chest, taking in the darkening face before him. “You don’t hate me, do you, Pine Tree? ... _ Dipper _ ?” The last word was a calculated coo, and Bill's single eye glowed softly as he lit all the candles in the cabin with a wave of his hand, to provide more light.

The sun was setting outside, night bleeding into the sky through the windows that Dipper could see from the corner of his eye. His gaze was locked on Bill's hands though, ethereal now in the candlelight, and they glided in nonsensical patterns over his chest.

"N-No," the fairy breathed out as a thumb brushed a nipple, pulse ticking in his head. He gasped; goosebumps were left in the wake of the captain's warm nimble fingers.

Bill practically purred at that, shifting his weight over the brunet to adjust his straddle atop thin hips. His upper body bent until his mouth was beside Dipper's temple. "Again," he whispered, and the fairy shivered, eyes closing, when cool breath skated over the shell of a pointed ear.

He nodded nervously, feeling overwhelmed, and swallowed before speaking. "I don't hate you, Master." Dipper fought not to stutter, and attempted to control his growing erratic breaths, but that was near impossible when he felt Bill smile against a cheekbone and give his nipples a tweak.

There was sincerity in the other’s voice and it made Bill’s heart jump; a strange feeling, he had thought the stupid thing had gone flat long ago. His single eye closed as he enjoyed the moment, just keeping his lips on top of the other’s temple, before moving to place a kiss on the birthmark. Leaning back, he took in the fact that Dipper looked completely wrecked, eyes half-lidded and puffy from crying, lips swollen from Bill’s persistent kissing, red slightly raised lines across the fae’s skin from his nails. Finally, the blond spoke again, though his voice was rather heavy, “You don’t have to call me master any more. You can call me Bill... You've earned that privilege, Pine Tree.” None of the crew could protest his decision, after all, they  _ could  _ all call Bill by his name, but most just didn't dare to ask and assumed they couldn't.

"Bill..." Dipper echoed hesitantly, wonderingly, and the human's answering smile was dazzling. Sharp pearly white teeth set in straight lines, as his head lowered to Dipper's once more.

This kiss was firmer, lips crushing dominantly against the fairy, and he sighed into Bill's open mouth, eyes closing. The human was already doing so much for Dipper - the brunet realized this, now, after the bathroom - and now he was even allowing his property to call him by his name. Dipper had done so earlier, he knew that, but that hadn't been earned. He'd truly earned Bill now, the man had assured him, and both that and his mouth tasted sweet; a tongue probed past Dipper's teeth and the fairy could feel his lips becoming bruised from the kiss' intensity.

The captain's hands were cupping Dipper's face almost chastely - a stark contrast to the kiss itself - with long fingers brushing the tufts of fluffy bangs as his calloused palms held blushing cheeks. He felt warm all over, not just in his face, and shifted in slight discomfort underneath the heavier bulk of the blond. Everything was starting to feel too hot, and something he thought might be desire began growing in his lower gut.

Briefly, Bill wondered if fae mated for life like some animals and people do. However, he didn’t feel like that would be the right question to ask at the moment, as finally Dipper started to kiss back and his body reacted naturally to the light teasing touches. No, he wanted to ask a different question, even if it was slightly rhetorical anyway. He pulled away with some difficulty, noting the brunet's little mewl of protest slip past plump lips with pride. “Do you want me to make you feel  _ good _ , Dipper? It’ll be your reward… I can let you see stars different than the ones in the heavens.”

For a moment the fae seemed to be confused, lips pursing in thought and uncertainty, before his cheeks darkened even more in color at realization. Bill was pretty sure that he had heard a ‘ _ yes’  _ come from the brunet’s mouth, though it was soft and more muffled by the fact that Dipper was covering his face with his hands. His whole body was turning a dark red from embarrassment... It was too adorable. The captain couldn't wait to make him scream.

Bill shifted further down the bed; already the other was at half-mast and it made the captain chuckle softly before he let his hands wrap about it, stroking and pumping the sensitive organ. Dipper squirmed slightly, watching himself stiffen in the human's hands. Then, suddenly, without warning, the blond's lips parted and he took the tip in his mouth, humming softly. 

A startled moan tore from Dipper's throat at the action, too loud in the candlelit cabin. He reddened further, hands flying from his eyes to cover his mouth and muffle the unplanned noises coming out from it now in earnest.

He'd thought the teasing touches were enough, but Bill's mouth engulfing there nearly set him off right away. The blond hummed louder, pulling him deeper this time, and a distressed wail managed to permeate through Dipper's fingers at the vibrations it initiated. And, oh gods, the captain was looking at him while he sucked so skillfully, single blue eye piercing Dipper's flustered and erratically shifting multicoloured gaze.

This was the exact opposite of punishment he deserved, and Dipper felt confused tears squeeze out of his eyes when he shut them, unable to stare at the erotic sight of what Bill was doing for any longer. The human swallowed even further, and that was what made Dipper practically scream through tight palms, hips grinding down into the bed underneath him to avoid wantonly bucking up into Bill's mouth. He needed to at least try and exhibit some self-control and sophistication, let Bill glean some enjoyment from this too, not let the captain know just how desperate he was for something so primal.

The sounds that escaped Dipper were absolutely delightful and it made Bill’s ears hungry to devour more, but the brunet seemed too embarrassed to let out the moans unhindered. Smirking, the blond swirled his tongue fiercely around the tip of the member in his mouth, before drawing back slightly to speak, blowing cool away over the saliva soaked flesh. “There’s a spell on the room... No one can hear us right now, Pine Tree. No need to hold back.” 

Then Bill put his mouth to work once more; the other’s skin wasn’t as salty as most humans, if anything there was a slight sweet taste to everything. Maybe it was the powder from Dipper’s wings he was tasting; after all, that shit seemed to get onto every item that Bill owned. He wasn’t sure, and quite frankly didn't care, as he let his tongue swipe along the underside's sensitive veins and hummed lowly. His hands were also not stationary, instead roaming over pale flesh to rub at more sensitive spots, and then the base of the wings as he wiggled his fingers under the other’s back.

Dipper moaned when Bill's fingertips met his wings, stroking just right, while his mouth did things he didn't even know were possible. The moans increased in volume as Bill tightened his lips around Dipper's base, and the fairy couldn't help but feel his back arch. Hands flew away from his mouth to fist tightly in the bedcovers, and he keened shrilly as the blond scraped the tips of his teeth ever so gently around his circumference.

The human's fingers were fondling his wing roots so beautifully now, and Dipper felt only his head stay on the ground when Bill lifted his legs. The fairy was guided by splayed domineering hands on his hips to prop them onto the blond’s broad, sun-tanned shoulders; Dipper practically screamed at the new angle and how it forced him deeper into Bill's throat. He was almost beyond the point of caring, now... Bill had given him permission to be as loud as he wanted, after all.

One set of nimble fingers reached to the brunet's chest once more, circling his nipples, whilst the other hand ground its heel harshly into where his wings met flesh. Bill chuckled at Dipper's shudder, and thin hips jerked up almost hesitantly into his mouth, even when he was in this state.

The movement did nothing to deter Bill; not minding at all, as he had been with much rougher and demanding partners, or more violent himself in the past. However, with the fae, he was going to be patient and gentle… Tonight. He had a feeling future romps would be anything but. As for right now, though, it looked like the brunet wouldn’t be able to last much longer; it was obvious he’d never done anything like this before. But, oh, what a perfect way to make him his.

His fingers on Dipper’s chest were alternating between rolling and gently pinching each nipple, and thumbing the brand - his own sigil - directly in between them.  _ Mine _ , he thought possessively, almost animalistically, watching Dipper’s multicoloured eyes roll back in ecstasy as he continued to pleasure him all over.  _ He’s close... _

Continuing to suck, swallow, and hum, he let the other set of fingers slightly dig into the other’s back, nails leaving crescentic gouges. Perhaps that brush of pain was the magic ticket, because Dipper’s haphazard movements and jerking thrusts of the past few minutes suddenly spasmed almost violently, and his release spilled into Bill’s mouth as he yelped, voice cracking from the sheer volume. The blond didn’t bother or really care to taste it, and swallowed it down before pulling back, chuckling softly - Dipper truly had come with the prettiest cry.

Bill placed the spent kid back on the bed, and let himself fall to the mattress on his side to be eye level with the fae, teeth shining bright as he leaned over to give soft kisses to the other’s cheek. Moisture, whether from saliva or Dipper's release, lingered after each peck, and Bill smirked. “Did you see them, my Pine Tree? The stars?”

A nod was all that Dipper could manage to provide as the whiteness from the moment overtaking his vision slowly dissipated back to normal. Night had fallen almost completely now, the cabin lit only by the multitude of candles. He had felt as though he was flying again when he came, without irons, higher than he ever had before, able to touch the stars Bill spoke of, sit on the moon, float through the galaxies...

Brown and blue orbs opened slowly, and Dipper was met with Bill's single cerulean eye. Blushing scarlet as he came back to earth, the fairy brought his hands up from his sides in an attempt to hide his face, but Bill gently circled his wrists and pulled them away. The brunet worried at his lip when Bill continued to leave chaste kisses along the side of his face, finally meeting his mouth. From there, the human took over the task of tugging on Dipper's bottom lip with his own teeth, and the fairy moaned in slight disappointment when he finally pulled away. The human's lips tasted even sweeter than before.

"Thank you," he whispered. He meant it, too, wholeheartedly. Only Bill had ever made him feel this adored, this pleasured before... His face grew hot when he realized a hard poke was resting by his thigh, and that the whole blissful encounter must've been rather one-sided. He felt guilt coil in his gut where arousal had sat only moments earlier, and shifted closer to the human. Bill had been so perfect to him, the least he could do was try and reciprocate, show his gratitude, even though he figured that the blond had maybe dozens, if not hundreds, of practice sessions beforehand. "W-What should I do now, f-for you to... To-"

“Do you even know what you're doing? I’m pretty sure you're still a virgin,” Bill muttered, but there was a look of amusement in his eye all the same. Should he let the brunet try to get him off? He honestly was a bit torn, his head cocked to the side slightly as he watched Dipper worry his bottom lip, and sighed. The fae was determined, sure, but still nervous and generally unsure of what to do.

Finally, he sighed, rolling onto his back and trying to ignore the ache in his groin. Maybe he should try to think of something disgusting, like laying with Wendy. “Nah, I can take care of it myself.” His smug gaze flicked back towards the other when a frustrated sound escaped him.

Bill had begun to idly stroke himself, humming and gazing up at the bed's canopy; Dipper hadn't meant for himself to let out a quiet groan at the sight, but it permeated the air all the same. The human glanced back at him, slyly smirking. Dipper felt hot again, watching the somehow erotic sight taking place beside him, and his wings fluttered weakly against his back.

After a moment of Bill watching Dipper, who in turn watched the way his hand palmed that considerable length, the blond shrugged and jerked his head to the side in a come hither motion. The fairy blushed, tearing his eyes away from the heady sight, and scooted closer at the summoning action.

Bill grabbed the boy's chin softly yet firmly, guiding an opened mouth down to his collarbone. The human murmured almost inaudibly when Dipper caught the hint and kissed there. Bill's hand switched to grip chocolate coloured curls, wrist unconsciously setting the pace for the suckle. Dipper was grateful for the directions; he was tentative at first, but when moments passed and Bill began to moan outright, the fairy latched his mouth more firmly and sucked hard. An unintentional graze of Dipper's eyeteeth had Bill bucking into his own hand, and he laughed lowly - though it turned into a deep groan - when the fairy understood, and dragged his teeth more firmly against the base of his neck.

Pain and pleasure had been things that intermingled from the very beginning of Bill’s life; after all, stealing food to survive usually came with beatings if caught, but he still got the satisfaction of a full stomach and seeing the pissed off expressions on the vendor’s face. Feeling teeth biting into his skin was enough of an aphrodisiac to him as anything, as he rolled his hips more sharply into his hand. Low moans came from his mouth as he muttered encouragement, though Dipper was starting to take the hints rather quickly now, and was using the nails on his fingers to leave scratches all down the captain’s shoulders, chest, and stomach. He really had tainted this beautiful creature, hadn’t he?

...Regret? Not a chance in hell.

He groaned louder as he skimmed a thumb firmly over his slit and felt Dipper’s sucking and bites along his skin, moving across the clavicle. He didn’t know if the fae was drawing blood, didn’t care, as he closed his eye to better experience the sensations. Chest heaving, he quickened his pace, the rapid slapping sounds of skin on skin echoing in the bed; it was after one particularly hard bite to his neck combined with a grinding motion on his length that Bill hissed out a short  _ ‘shit’ _ , before spilling into his hand with a lewd moan.

Dipper's breath left him in a whoosh when the fingers in his hair tightened almost painfully and Bill's frame shuddered. He raised his head just in time to see the last of Bill's release, and whined at the sight, pulling away and dropping his face onto the bed beside the human.

The blond lay there for a moment, chest heaving, before groaning and rolling over to grab a cloth to clean up... He was basking in the glory of orgasm, and also the fact that he had finally won; he had Dipper completely.

Bill was panting, toweling off the remains of his orgasm, before tossing the rag off the bed with a hum. He stretched out, feeling muscles ease out pleasantly in the aftermath, that blissful fuzzy state post-orgasm. Upon noticing the brunet not moving, he draped an arm over him possessively.

"...Thank you," Dipper mumbled, the timbre of his voice muffled even further due to his mouth speaking into the mattress. The tips of his teeth tasted of blood and he felt crusty copper beneath his fingernails; he must have broken skin when he had bitten and clawed. "For everything... I hope I helped."

He felt so tired now; weary from the long day's events, exhausted from the life-changing realization he had come to earlier; drained from the unfamiliar sensation of a release like that. Dipper sighed out, limp arms pulling a pillow underneath his head. There were so many troublesome thoughts flying around in his mind, and all he wished for now was the different yet just as blissful release of unconsciousness.

“Just get some sleep, Pine Tree,” Bill answered finally as he covered the blankets back over both of them; he pulled the fae closer so that their body heat could be conserved. Even being in the topics, it was still getting colder as winter approached. Not uncomfortable, but noticeable.

There hadn’t been a sound from above deck, so Bill assumed that everything was alright and Wendy had made sure no one tried to disturb the captain. He wasn’t sure how the crew would react to his choices, but they obviously had grown fond of the boy and would have been disappointed if Bill had killed him. Though they would have understood the reason. He was master of the ship, master of the fairy; he could do as he pleased.

Tomorrow would be filled with seeing how their relationship had changed, amidst the tediousness of Bill going through the annoying process of cataloging everything they had obtained from the merchant ship, before setting a course for where they could sell it. Just because The Illuminati could deal with a potential vengeful British fleet didn’t mean he wanted to. Asia would be fine and far enough to lay low until the Brits cooled off… Perhaps Japan would be a good place; they had closed borders from most traders except the Portuguese, maybe some Dutch. However, Bill had managed to make a profit there before, since he wasn’t linked to any nation and technically could allow them to keep their contact with the outside world to a minimum...

The captain was pulled out of his thoughts when a half-asleep Dipper curled closer to him, returning his head in the nook his shoulder and neck made. The only sensation Bill felt there now was eyelashes fluttering like a kiss against his collarbone as the fairy closed his shifting coloured eyes.

"Good night..." Dipper murmured, wings draping delicately to a rest under the covers behind him. A yawn interrupted the start of the next word, but didn't disguise the fact that it was spoken with delicious deference, as if whispering about a deity. " _ Bill _ ."

A kiss of reward was pressed to the crown of Dipper's head, and the brunet sighed as he easily drifted into slumber. Bill smiled, utterly triumphant, as his pet's breathing evened out while he dreamed.

Oh, the things he'd be able to do with his property now that it was broken in, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: We'll get back to writing soon, I'm going to Hawaii for two weeks, so that's my excuse. What does the future hold for Dipper, Bill, and The Illuminati? The seas will still be rocky, but can they still find their legs together?
> 
> EmberGlows: WELL WELL WELL. This chapter was a mountain. Not gonna lie - I agonized over it; every word has meaning, everything is carefully crafted! We have mapped out the entirety of the story, and kids, lemme tell ya... It's gonna be good.
> 
> So, as mentioned, Hyrulehalfbreed is going on a well-deserved vacation! EmberGlows also has a dual-degree to get caught up on, so unfortunately this fic is going on hiatus for a few weeks :( Don't fear, though! We are certainly not abandoning it! We love the characters, the story - hopefully all our great readers do too. There's around 90,000 words on this fic (IN UNDER A MONTH!!!!1!), and the last few chapters have been really huge - we did this so that y'all had a lot of content to keep yourselves contented with!!
> 
> In the interim, please still comment, ask us questions, tag us, send us your fanarts, etc. - they make our existence so worthwhile and keep us motivated <3 We love you all, you can reach us here or on tumblr, and we'll see you soon, sinnamon buns, in the new year! :)


	17. To Tavern Morganite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines search high and low for their lost boy. New alliances are made from new players in the game, and one can't help but wonder... Will this all end up being too risky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great and gorgeous fanart!  
> http://smoll-awkward-nerd.tumblr.com/post/136145739963/httpsmoll-awkward-nerdtumblrcom  
> http://theannieparadigm.tumblr.com/post/137168245543/why-are-bills-clothes-the-only-thing-billowing
> 
> Also - the lovely AO3 user chochotrain is in the process of providing a Chinese translation for this fic. Huge thank you! :)

A small sigh worked itself out of tired lips, chapped by the elements that he had been forced to endure for the past week. The bruises and cuts he had gotten in the scuffle had finally faded with the help of magic and first aid care by Mabel’s little determined hands. It was finally the day that the rest of the Pines clan would leave this little island, and as Ford looked up from tying together more tropical fruit and other food stores, the eldest twin could see the nervousness and fear in the way that Mabel paced the edge of the beach. Small feet daring to only go ankle deep in the salt waters' embrace, though Pacifica and Mernado tried to motivate her to take a few more steps in.

Neither Stan nor Mabel had ever been around so much water and to be surrounded by it, while only on a medium sized skid that the sirens provided early just this morning, was a terrifying idea. Ford had tried to put them at ease, but it was an uphill struggle, and he finally decided that they would have to face it themselves. He had no doubt that they would, though, for anything to save Dipper would be done... No matter the pain, the horror, or the terror they were faced with. They were of the same stubborn ilk, after all.

Blue and maroon flashing eyes glanced up from his stacking of supplies in the boat to look towards the pile that still need to be loaded. At least water wasn’t going to be needed, since Ford had a nifty spell that could turn salt water collected in canteens into fresh and clear drinking water. There were also two chests filled with riches that Stan had dug up when he remembered Ford’s and the sirens' mention that the pirates probably used this island as a safekeeping for some of their profits. Now they had plenty of jewels, gold, and coins to be used anywhere they needed to. Which they would for the plan that the eldest fae and the sirens cooked up.

"That's just about all of it," Stan grunted as he heaved the remaining items onto the rowboat. Ford nodded thoughtfully, gazing over the island one last time, not really knowing what to say. After all this waiting, all these unknowns, they were finally going to bring Dipper home... Somehow. The plan did seem rather hopeless, and even though all the Pines tried to deny it, there was always lingering doubt hidden in their multicoloured eyes.

His brother sighed, bumping wing tips together in a show of solidarity. "We'll find him, you know. It'll be okay." Ford turned his head from the island to gaze at his twin, and they nodded to each other. He tried to ignore that not-quite-hidden worry Stan exhibited, which he was sure he showed just the same...

With a grimace, Stan toed the waterline, hissing as it touched the soles of his feet. "We better catch him quickly, you know. Drowning is not the way I wanna go." He forced himself to wade in to his knees, wings stuttering violently all the while.

It was different from the shallow rivers and ponds back home that they used to bathe and wash clothes in. This was a yawning ocean, full of saltiness and humans and murderous beasts of all sorts - Ford had told him everything he had learned from his travels here. He spoke of creatures far worse than sirens, larger than humans and just as ruthless.

Stan winded as he made himself submerge up to his hips. The shuddering of his body - a damn evolutionary warning telling him to fly away and flee before the water touched wings - was getting almost unbearable now, and with a frustrated sigh, he halted the progress. Ford had waded in next to him, although he seemed more at ease in the ocean, if that was even possible.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Stan stepped forward once more, but it was a struggle, and as soon as the waterline hit the bottom of his ribcage, he swore and let his wings flutter him backwards onto the sand. "Dammit," he muttered darkly, standing up from his startled unconscious flight and brushing sand from where it clung to his clothes. His breathing was laboured, and he cursed again, hating how the fae were practically unable to even physically be submerged like that. How would he get through gods know how long in a tiny boat? How would Mabel?

On that thought, Stan looked to where Mabel wasn't faring much better, trembling a few feet down the beach as her siren friends tried to gently coax her into the water. She was only managing to make it just to mid-calf now, and shuddering, shaking her head. With a look at Ford, who nodded, the brothers set off to join them. Might as well get started on the journey, with the water and skies so clear this morning.

“Don’t force her, it’s a lot harder than it looks for us. Far worse than if we asked you to drag yourself to the tree line on a dry sunny day.” Ford voice was reassuring towards Mabel and firm towards the sirens, but his head was bowed slightly in respect towards the prince when he glanced his way. Salt water also something that was not good for their wings, not at all. It almost eroded the delicate material of them if they stayed wet too long in the naturally mineral rich and bacteria-ridden water. “It took Fiddleford and I months to force ourselves to get to the point of almost submerging completely.”

The admission made his brother shoot a wide-eyed glance of surprise, and Ford gave him a small smile before continuing, “The fear and instincts never go away, but we’re willing to face it. Now then, my prince, the plan is for some of your people to pull the ship for us and to stop at the port that the navy is stationed.” Ford’s eyes glanced towards his family members as he explained further, “They are humans that hunt humans like the man that took Dipper. We urge them towards where The Illuminati's path is going to take and then we will travel to a port closer to where Cipher will stop and…”

Ford trailed off, he had come up with this plan with the sirens while Stan had taken Mabel to bathe. It was their best chance to get Dipper safely away from the pirates and allow the sirens to attack without abandon, though neither of them were going to like it. “I will join Cipher’s crew and make contact with Dipper to free him from the inside.”

An indignant cry of Mabel's _"What?!"_ was intermingled with Stan's firm and simultaneous _"No."_

The six-fingered fae opened his mouth to continue on with the plan, but his brother refused to let him. "Absolutely not, Ford. It's far too dangerous."

"Yeah, no offense, Grunkle Ford, but that idea's even crazier than some of mine in the past," Mabel piped in, biting her lip. She agitatedly moved onto the dry land of the beach, drawing closer to the twins. "What about your hands? And your wings? ...I don't want you to get hurt, too."

Stan brought a hand on his brother's shoulder, noting how Ford seemed to have thought this over. "Please, Sixer... There's gotta be another way."

The sirens shared a glance, shifting naturally in the shallow water. "We've spoken of this with Stanford," Mermando announced. "My people will continue to follow The Illuminati, transporting you two, of course, and once Dipper is procured, we will strike. We believe Cipher will be distracted and thus taken by surprise." Pacifica nodded beside him, though the look Mabel sent her was unreadable.

“It’s because of my six fingers that Cipher will let me join his crew.”

The fae looked confused before Mermando explained further, he understood the family would be worried, but this was their best shot in getting Dipper safely. “This human likes to keep the company of freaks. Many of his crew don’t fit the usual molds for humans; either being disturbed in mind or body, in comparison with the rest of their kind. Stanford can easily spin a sad story and show his intelligence to the captain, make him worth something to him.”

The siren’s dark brown eyes flickered over towards the younger twin, trailing off thoughtfully, “Actually, Stanley might fit the mold as well for Cipher’s crew... From what the lovely Mabel has told me, you are quite the man of words.”

Of course, that wasn’t going to sit right with Ford, and he quickly shook his head. “No, Stan wouldn’t be able to learn the human’s written language in time. I know it, and have also been able to study and learn about the expected behavior of them.” He was obviously fishing for a means to keep his twin from putting himself in direct contact with the pirates and just humans in general. After all, it was his mistake that Dipper and the entire Pines clan was in this dangerous situation. “...I want to apologize to Dipper myself. Hopefully that will make him believe that this isn’t a trick or a fool’s errand."

Pacifica sighed softly as she moved her tail, which was cupping an amount of water, over herself to keep her scales and skin wet. “You all can argue about it while we’re on our way, we need to hurry up. It’s already going to be a long journey just to get to the port. We’ll help pull the boat and turn the tides so we can travel as quickly as we can.” Though of course _she_ wasn't going to be doing the manual labor herself; no, there were more grunt-like sirens for that. The female siren was full of spice and energy, wanting to get on the move as soon as possible. And the reason for her spunk? Well, while the fae hadn’t seen it in the darkness of when the little skid arrived, it hadn’t exactly been empty, and her hunger had finally been sated by something more… substantial, after just fish for a week.

Mabel clapped her hands once and nodded. "Paz is right! We should get moving - don't wanna keep Dipper waiting any more than he already has!" Delicately, she toed the water, but shuddered at the sensation, and let her wings carry her into the skid instead.

There, she sat and motioned for her uncles to come over, though her bravado slipped slightly as the boat jostled and her heartbeat naturally increased. This... was going to be a long trip.

"I think we know who the real conman is here, Ford," Stan muttered out of the side of his mouth as the pair floated over, out of earshot from the others. "And it ain't you."

His brother remained silent, though his upper lip stuck out stubbornly as the twins settled beside their niece in the skid. The sirens were getting into formation a few feet away in the water, and Mabel watched, mesmerized at their native language and swift movements.

Stan took this as a chance to turn to his brother and continue in an urging undertone. "You should have told me what you were planning, Sixer. Let me go. I'm more... expendable if things go south. You're not."

Things could go either way. Brains or brawn? Which would be better suited? Ford glared at his brother, cutting him off and clearly stating that they'd discuss this later, as Mabel turned back to them when the sirens moved into their positions. Most of the creatures were slipping under the water, though Pacifica and Mermando remained.

"Lovely Mabel," the prince began, taking her hand to press a kiss there. Pacifica rolled her eyes and bobbed a bit farther away, Mabel’s blush causing her to scrunch a perfect nose as Mermando continued. "Here we part ways... For now, at least."

It took more effort than Pacifica thought it would take to not gag at the sound of the royal siren’s words, rolling her eyes. Mermando and some guards would be heading ahead of them all to speak with his parents about gathering as many of their kind as possible for the attack against the pirate crew. Did they really have that much fear of failure; that much fear of Captain Bill Cipher and his strange crew? The answer was, surprisingly, yes. That was the fact of it all. This one human had killed many of their own kind and others, what would happen if they engaged him basically head-on? There was a reason that Mermando had been so hesitant about agreeing to help the fae. It would be a big risk for all involved. Well, only time could tell now. She would continue to accompany the skid and direct the other sirens while also speaking with the fae and ironing out the details that could be relayed back.

Pacifica kept an even pace beside the skid as they started off; thick, sturdy ropes were attached to the boat and a team of sirens pulled the craft along the waves. Stanford’s expression was calm and more resigned than anything. On the opposite hand, Mabel and Stanley’s faces were twisted and forms tense as the island that had been their temporary home continued to slowly fade into the distance. With it was the last sight of solid land, of safety and the natural environment for their kind. She could only imagine that it would be similar to her suddenly finding herself stranded on a dry mountain top with no chance of getting to the water before she completely dried out and knew her life was forfeit.

These fae really were devoted and determined creatures. Sirens were obsessed with their vanity and pride; in fact, they didn’t care too much about each other. They were angrier with how the death of their comrades at the hands of a human reflected upon the rest of them and looking out for their own safety to eliminate the threat. On that thought, the blonde wondered if the king and queen had told their son of the plan to wed him to her. It’d been her father’s idea, of course. Too bad neither Pacifica or Mermando had any interest in each other. But it wasn’t like they would have much of a choice; she looked dispassionately towards the direction that she knew the now absent, darker-skinned siren was heading.

The eldest of the Pines’ clan ran a hand through his fluffy and slightly silvering locks with a small sigh, before motioning for Pacifica to come closer. “You agreed to be our teacher in humanity while we travel, so...” Ford’s lips couldn’t help but quirk as he recognized the irony in the situation of learning human languages and mannerisms from a creature that enjoyed to eat their object of study. “We might as well begin now.” It would be best to get Mabel and his twin’s mind on something other than the ocean around them, anyway.

“Actually,” Ford continued, an idea coming to him, “This might help Stan and I decide the future.” The fae’s smile was real as the others’ eyes zeroed in on him. “Whoever can master the most human written and spoken languages gets to be the one to try and join Cipher’s crew. Sound fair?” It wasn’t, of course, but maybe having it be disguised as a competition would make it seem like there was chance that the choice could be up in the air. Stanley had surprised him in the past, so maybe…

"Oh, you're on, Sixer," Stan answered with a quirked smirk. He held out his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Ford's six fingered one enclosed around his and they shook firmly. His own expression was set in a wry, almost cocky, smile. Stan grinned back - a little healthy competition never hurt no-one, right?

Mabel was practically vibrating with excitement herself, her fear at being in the skid almost forgotten now that this new wager was out in the open. "Oh! I wanna learn too, though!"

Stan released the hand, giving her fluffy long hair an affectionate ruffle. "Sure thing, sweetie! The two of us against my brother? He'll never know what hit him." At his niece's giggle, Stan winked.

As Ford moved away, shaking his head amusedly, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'as if' under his breath. Mabel laughed even harder when Ford's glasses mysteriously seemed to fall off his nose onto the floor of the boat, and Stan whistled innocently - and unconvincingly - when he hid his hands to conceal the magic glowing there. Rolling his eyes, Ford placed them back on his nose and looked as though he was ready to cast a spell.

Before the brothers could keep going - _even if it is cute_ , Mabel thought - and disrupt the boat, now shaking as it reached full speed from the sirens pulling it along, the female fairy butted in between the two of them and leaned over to Pacifica, laughing. The blonde siren was skimming alongside the boat now, observing the twins and Mabel in a detached sort of way, though Mabel knew she saw some amusement hidden there. They'd gotten pretty close over the past few days, anyway. "Cut it out, you two, Paz needs to teach us all those silly human languages! Ain't that right?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes before straightening herself up a little more so she could be heard clearly over the mumbles of waves around them, “We are currently speaking the language that humans call English, but I’ll be teaching you three other ones that should be useful: Spanish, French, and Portuguese. We’ll start with French first. Then go to a written form of English and French so you can read it aloud if put to the test.” It was going to be a challenge, but if they wanted to save Dipper, then there wasn’t much of a choice. Sirens spoke and could read many human languages. After all, if you could understand what your prey was saying, you could better trap and ambush them. She used her claws to write the alphabet into the wood for the fae to memorize.

Hours and days passed. Ford was constantly writing in his journals and while Stan and Mabel tried to keep up with the lessons. The eldest Pines was clearly the best at reading, writing, and speaking the languages that passed through the female siren’s mouth, but that didn’t mean the other two were giving up.

The waters were turbulent at times; on two or three occasions they had been forced to park at tiny islands, most notably to ride out a sudden and torrential storm. However, in the light of the setting sun in a rapidly darkening world, the skid was finally being pulled close to the shore of their destination - a port commonly infested with navy men.

Of course, they didn’t just pull into the harbor; no, they moved to an isolated spot with the hope of not being spotted by humans. This part of the beach they had chosen was more or less deserted, and the sirens helped them tie the skid to a protruding rock. The fae stepped onto dry land once more, each breathing a sigh of relief. This was either a make it or break it moment, though, as Ford tried to prepare a spell that could make their ears human, wings invisible, and their eyes remain a stagnant color.

"Be safe," Mabel murmured quietly to the sirens as they slipped under the waves below the boat. Though at that sentiment, Pacifica's head remained stubbornly above the water as she glared, one hand pointing sharply at the brunette. Mabel felt confused, but then grimaced. _Oh, right. Portuguese day._ "Esteja a... salvu?"

The pristine blonde crinkled her nose at the switch in language, finally descending under the waterline. "It's 'salvo'," Pacifica hissed into the rapidly approaching night, before she disappeared, not even leaving a ripple.

Mabel stuck out her tongue at the ocean, laughing under her breath, before turning to her uncles beside her. The movement moved the strange human dress around her, and she fidgeted in it, unused to the sensation of wearing that much fabric. "This crazy getup itches," she complained, huffing at an errant curl that had stuck to her face. The sirens really were going full out in this mission - Mabel didn't even want to know where they’d managed to get them authentic changes of clothes with heavy cloaks, so as not to draw a lot of attention.

With a snort, Stan adjusted his own new outfit. "Humans like to wear a lot, apparently," he mused, reaching to scratch under his wings. His brother lightly swatted his hands away, though, poring over them in preparation for his spell.

Ford's magic was glowing in his hands, as he studied Stan's wings. Finally, with a snap of his fingers, the light glossed over his brother's wings.

Stan shivered. "Feels weird," he muttered in explanation to his puzzled-looking niece, as Ford stooped over and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. "Really weird," he grumbled, blinking fast at the sudden tingling sensation there.

"Is it working? I know you said non-humans would be able to still see them, Grunkle Ford, but..." Mabel trailed off as Ford performed the spell muttered under his breath on her own wings. She shuddered, making a disgusted noise at the unpleasant sensation, and her face scrunched when it was repeated on her own eyes. "Shouldn't it look at least a little bit different?"

“It should be fine, Mabel, I’m sure of it,” Ford answered quietly, face drawn in concentration. The girl frowned, noting how he didn’t really sound that sure at all.

She peeked over her shoulder to wings still visible to her, that fluttered in the twilight to refract the last remaining rays of light. _I guess we'll figure out when we see the humans_ , she thought pensively, as Ford drew more magic into his hands to perform it on himself.

The last thing that needed to be hidden were the large, pointed ears that called the sides of each fae’s head home. The magical cloaking was a weird feeling for all of them, like they were covered in spider webs, but couldn’t brush them away no matter how they twitched and shuddered. The heavy fabric of the cloaks kept their wings for the most part still as well, though it was very uncomfortable for them to be pressed to tightly against their backs. This was going to be the ultimate test; if they couldn’t fool these humans now, then there was no hope for when they faced Cipher and his attentive crew.

It was going to be a fifteen minute walk into the port town and, according to Pacifica, most of the people that lived here spoke English, so they didn’t have to worry much about differing languages. It had been very surprising, the amount of suggestions and knowledge the blonde had so far imparted to them. Apparently, at this time, their best bet to find a navy man was inside a building called a tavern or bar. She warned that many humans acted irrational while in those walls and that they drank something which was basically a poison. Supposedly it sometimes made their flesh and blood taste bad too if the human drank too much… at least according to sirens.

Stepping into the line of buildings as they entered the town proper a quarter of an hour later, Ford ended up having to shush Mabel gently when she started to babble about the strangeness of the houses being on the ground and the fact that the trees were so short. The mage’s eyes looked towards his brother, asking softly as they moved through the street, “So... Have any idea how we’re going to approach them about the pirates to make them give chase?” The brothers knew what they needed to do, of course, but not how to do it, exactly.

"You're asking me?" Stan said incredulously, eyes furrowing. "Erm... I guess just tell him one of our family was taken hostage. Our... son? Grandson?" He shuddered, thinking about those particular implications in regards to his age. "Son. Definitely son."

Ford huffed, apparently lost in thought himself. The twins spoke in hushed tones as the sun set, a few steps ahead of Mabel, bouncing ideas back and forth. This mission was seeming more and more impossible. Maybe tonight they'd merely gather information, regroup and try again tomorrow...

The street they were walking along was almost completely deserted, as lights started to appear in buildings with the darkening sky. One or two humans were farther down, paying them no mind. They appeared to be nearer to a section of the avenue that was brighter and louder, though. Grinning, the female fae hitched up her skirts and set off behind her grunkles.

"We have to look for fancy uniforms and hats, Paz said!" Mabel piped up in a hushed whisper, trailing the quietly arguing brothers. They barely heard her, as she skirted around what appeared to be a human slumped over something wooden on the side of the street. "He's just resting," she muttered to herself, continuing onwards cheerily to catch up with her uncles. Some coloured coins she had taken from their treasure chests jingled in a pocket as she walked, and even though she didn’t understand their purpose, they did make a pretty sound.

The fae were nearing more humans now, as the street widened and brightened. Lights were contained in glass windows, and noises were being emitted from sets of closed doors.

"-What do you mean he wouldn't look like my son?! As if-" Stan was muttering darkly, eyes flashing.

Mabel gulped at the colours changing in both sets of eyes from the stress, and opened her mouth to cut off the argument. They were too exposed with these humans around them, they didn't want to draw any attention-

"And stay out!" A harsh shout rang out through the avenue, cutting off the fae and other humans. Every spectator's gaze swiveled to the door that was thrown open, spilling bright light and raucous laughter into the street. A male human was thrown out onto the cobblestones, cursing all the while, and the silhouette in the doorway nodded satisfactorily when the other lurched away to retch in an alley beside the building.

Mabel squinted at the figure as he shifted to return inside. He appeared huge, blocking out most of the doorframe, as a woman in a dress helped him in. "So brave, commodore!" The lady's lilting voice carried through the air, and she laughed coyly as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear, as the door closed.

Before it did shut, though, Mabel just managed to make out a navy and gold outfit on the human. "Fancy uniform!" she said, eyes widening as a smile spread on her face.

“Commodore…” Stanford repeated the woman’s words thoughtfully.

"The S-Silver Demon... Pub!" Stan read off the sign now seen hanging above the door, voice stilted as he struggled a bit with the words. The three Pines exchanged grins, all hopeful.

Of course, they all wanted to storm right in and find someone like the person they were looking for, but Ford managed to hold both Mabel and Stan back, whispering harshly as he reminded them, “We’re supposed to appear ‘normal’, watch what you say and do here.” The last thing they needed was for one of them to get hurt or end up in a similar situation to the one Dipper was in now. After a little bit more bickering, it was decided that Dipper would be Ford’s son and Stan was his uncle, posing as Mabel’s father instead. It was a hellishly awkward thought for all, but the older pair of twins were already their guardians, so the difference perhaps wasn’t too mind-rattling.

Ford and Stan’s pockets were heavy with the coins that they had took with them from the chest as well, hoping to buy their way out of trouble if need be rather than be forced to act out with magic that would more than likely kill rather than disarm. They wouldn’t go right up to the man in the uniform; no, they would try to figure out his ranking and mood. They would be asking a lot from a stranger, a very dangerous stranger.

Taking a deep breath, the trio entered the bar. Thankfully, no one even seemed to notice their entrance, as Ford quickly steered them towards a table and chairs near the bar and the table that held the highly decorated human. The bar was... disgusting, with loud booming laughter, spilt drink and food everywhere, along with plenty of bloodstains. Mabel’s face was pale while the both of the Stans stiffened and sat woodenly silent.

Ordering drinks was even more strange when a woman approached them; they took what the woman suggested and gave her a few coins that she seemed satisfied with. Their throats were parched, but Ford refused to allow his family to sip the concoctions in front of them.

"It looks so bubbly, though!" Mabel said wistfully, eyes trained on the foam-topped liquid in the flagons placed atop their table.

Ford swatted her hands away, returning his gaze to the group of men in uniform in a corner of the pub. He was trying to see the man sitting in the centre of it all - now wearing a strange pointed hat. The bulky figure was near impossible to see, though, what with all the other men surrounding him and laughing, and the women entwined in between them all, two sitting on the man's lap alone.

Meanwhile, Stan was sizing them up, too, but focusing on the outskirts of the group. "They look lower rank," he muttered. "Fair number... I'm assuming the one with the hat is their leader?" Other human patrons were staring at the group of sailors with varying degrees of hostility. Stan supposed one of them had gotten thrown out a little bit earlier. "Guessing they're not too popular with the locals, here..."

"It's a nice hat, to be sure," Mabel mused while they were distracted, trying to sneak a hand to the mug. Stan slapped her hand lightly away this time, giving her a hard look.

His brother hummed thoughtfully as Stan spoke. "Should we try to talk to the men on the outer rings, then? It'd be too obvious if we just barge into the middle..."

A soft hum came from Ford in thought to his brother’s suggestion, and he let his eyes scan about the pub more, the brown orbs widening as he noticed several pieces of papers with faces and numbers nailed to it. “I have an idea on how to approach them. It won’t really matter if we’re obvious or not, if the locals hate the navy then this can only work well for us. Besides, our cover should allow us some perks.” Or, at least he could hope that it would. He stood up from his table, motioning for the two to follow, but his expression clearly told them to be ready to run if trouble brewed.

There was so much noise as they approached the table of the officers… yes, that’s what they were called. From the conversation and the pretty golden medals on their chests, it had to be so. Ford kept his hands hidden from sight as he cleared his throat, getting the men’s attention on him. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but I was hoping to get a few words in with the man in charge. The commodore, I assume? If you would give me that honor, I have a request to make of you.”

A few officers in the outer ring shifted, revealing the seated man, who only narrowed his eyes as he looked over the expensive clothing that the trio wore. Ford forced himself to not twitch with nerves - he needed to get the man to take him seriously, not as just a common passerby. “It has something to do with Captain Cipher.” And, just like that, the entire bar fell into silence.

The tense quietness was stifling, and all three of the disguised fae could cut the tension with a knife. "Mabel," Stan whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "When I say go, you need to-"

"Captain Cipher." The interruption came when the man spat out the name, as though it was a poison tainting his tongue. "You mean the one and only bastard that's evaded our capture for years on end?"

Ford nodded, gauging the humans' reaction. A lot of them were glowering at the mention of the pirate, one even spitting onto the already dirty floor. The seated man with the hat shooed away the women sitting on his lap, and beckoned the fae closer.

The trio neared him, and the uniformed men parted ways for them to pass. Mabel peered curiously around her uncles, which had protectively positioned themselves in front of her, and noted that the human had bright red hair peeking out from under his strange hat to gather on his face in a bushy beard.

He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully as he took them in. "What about Bill fucking Cipher?"

There was so much hatred for the pirate evident in the man’s voice; but that was good, it gave them a common ground. Now all Ford had to do was entice the fiery headed leader to listen. The eldest fae was wearing a set of fine leather gloves, but they were a size too big - the reason being to hide the odd number of fingers he had. Even if it was uncomfortable to fit two fingers in one of the finger parts, he was told that most humans hated anomalies even more so than faes did. Clasping hands would be a show of mutual respect, but the idea of touching a human, even through layers of clothing, was still an odd one to perceive for Ford. He’s watched them from a distance for so long, but this would be the first actual contact after decades of research. The fairy offered his right hand, and the navy man raised an eyebrow before grasping it and giving a hard shake that made Ford grit his teeth from the almost crushing pressure.

“I am Lord Stanford Pines. This is my brother, Stanley, and my niece, his daughter, Mabel.” He watched as the surrounding humans gave a mixture of bows and nods. Respect… They were gaining respect from them; it was mind boggling how adding a title could change the tunes toward them so quickly. He waited for the man’s name, but it wasn’t given, and he swallowed before nodding again at the redhead’s bulky clenched jaw. “It is a pleasure to meet you, however, my approaching you is not for a very happy reason. You see, our plantation in the isles south of here was attacked by this wretched band of pirates. They stole a lot of our property and…” He gritted his teeth, as did the other fae behind him. “He also took my son for ransom.”

The mention of a child seemed to make all of the tavern curse and rage, but a small corner. Not that anyone noticed as Ford continued, “I have managed to obtain some information from a trusted source of where Cipher is heading next.” _Please,_ please _just believe me..._

The human seemed a bit skeptical. "Forgive me... _my lord_ ," he added the last two words as though he didn't quite believe them, eyes flickering over the three fae, more sharply than before. "If you're British citizens - _somehow_ \- then you'll need to take it up with the Crown. I'm afraid that we can't-"

"We did!" Stan cut in, but thankfully the redheaded human allowed him to continue. Pacifica had told them something like this might happen - he'd have to lie. "B-But, uh, the entire system takes too long, you know. We fled to a set of friends, and they... Told us Cipher's whereabouts."

Almost everyone in the pub was staring at the fae now, and Stan could feel how tense his brother was beside him. "We trust the information. We're willing to work together and make a deal."

"We're not some ship for hire, we're part of the Royal Navy!" another human officer surrounding their commander spoke up hotly, but the redhead held up a hand and he fell silent.

The commodore hummed thoughtfully, apparently thinking it over. "What are the terms of your deal?"

Sighing out slowly, Stan's mind whirled to try and phrase the forthcoming words properly. "Give chase to Cipher. Attack his ship. Rescue my nephew and bring him to us."

Mutterings were starting to ensue throughout the engrossed audience in the tavern. "And Cipher himself?"

Stan merely shrugged. "Do what you wish with him."

"I doubt it'll be that easy," the redhead said, quite bluntly, as the mutterings turned into outright excited voices around them all. "If Cipher is even there at all. This whole story seems rather... far-fetched."

All three fae felt their hearts drop a bit in their chests, as some human heads nodded in agreement around them at the statement.

“We know you are not someone for hire, but we’ve heard good things about your crew and your leadership. We believed that if anyone could do such an _impossible_ task as to bring Cipher down and bring my son home, it would have been you,” Ford pressed, and upon seeing the frown in the navy man’s brows, he gave a long and exaggerated sigh, voice raising for the whole bar to hear. This was, according to the sirens, a British-owned colony, so maybe pride would be the best weapon to use against them. “I see. Well, if you’re not brave enough to face him, then my family will have to look for aid elsewhere. I’m sure the Spanish navy would like to bring Cipher in just as much. National glory, and all that.”

The eldest fae pulled out a large pouch, jingling it slightly so the obvious sound of jewels and coins could be heard. “I suppose this will be going towards the Spaniards as well, then. Enjoy your evening spending the tax money of these citizens drinking yourselves into oblivion and dancing away with whores.”

And at that, there was practically an explosive amount of whispers and chatter about the tavern when Ford started to turn away. Stan’s expression was one of clear disgust as he looked upon the navy men, and Mabel had tears in her eyes. The sight was enough to pull at anyone’s heart strings as they imagined the fate of a boy of unknown age in the grasp of the most bloodthirsty pirate in history.

A large hand gripped the back of Ford’s heavy expensive coat some steps later, forcing him to turn back to look at the leader. “Yes, Commodore?”

The redhead frowned, chewing his lip as he took his hand away. There'd almost been something... strange under that expensive coat. Was he a hunchback or something? But, no, when his eyes skated over this Pines' back, he saw nothing. Eh, he must be imagining things, this rich guy's attitude was certainly the worst thing about him, either way. "You're showing an awful lot of disrespect," he began, tone hard.

"Well, forgive us," Stanley answered, and Mabel saw him crack his knuckles silently. "But we're under a lot of _stress_ right now."

The human's gaze rounded on him next, but Mabel lightly stepped in between them, eyes entreating as she looked at the man. "Please, sir." His eyes swung to her but softened at her expression, and the tears that welled up in the girl’s own eyes were only partly faked. "We just wanna find my br- ... _cousin_. We all miss him a lot."

There was a beat of silence, but finally the commodore's gaze softened as Mabel continued to plead. _She reminds me of…_ He cut that thought off there, instead clearing his throat.

"Maybe we can work something out, lass... I want to believe you, I do, but..." He sighed, one hand rubbing across his face wearily. A long moment later, he nodded. "Fine. Tell me where he's headed."

Ford kept himself from letting his relief from being too obvious as he pulled out a map from his pocket; laying it out on the table, he took a quill someone offered him to start drawing upon the worn parchment surface. “He is planning to sell a lot of our products, and what else he has taken from other trading ships, to this port here.” He circled a grouping of islands, and the navy men immediately grimaced, making him pause. “What’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem?” a dark skinned officer repeated in a scoff, his mustache and accent equally thick as he pointed one pudgy finger against the lands. “That’s Japan; they don’t open their borders to Britain. Only the Portuguese, some other nations, and pirates can approach them, since they aren’t allied with any major power. They hate outsiders and we’re ordered not to interfere with them.”

That… was certainly something that the Pines had not been told, and Ford pursed his lips as he thought of a way to save the situation. Thankfully, he didn’t have to as a scrawny uneducated-sounding young man pawed out a route and offered, “W’ll wha’d about th’s? I mean, he’s obviously gonna come back towards the west along China. We could get ‘im when he leaves the boundaries.”

“No chance to reclaim the items stolen from the Crown, then,” a sandy blond officer mused, leaning in. Some other men gathered closer too, all peering thoughtfully at the map.

“Eh, but we’d catch Cipher off guard when he’s high off profit from port.”

“But what if the kid’s sold off there, or to another ship?”

“Nah, there’s no way he’d ditch ‘im. He’d be a fool to sell ‘im, the kid’s obviously gonna have a nice ransom on his ass. Cipher’d keep ‘im a hot topic, get in contact with this gentry after a few months, ya know.” The last sailor jerked his thumb at the Pines during his statement, seemingly reminding the men they had an audience.

"I don't like it..." The commodore said, brow furrowed in thought as his gaze bored into the map. "We don't want to defy orders. I'm not taking my men all the way to stake out Dejima, risk potential battle with the Japanese over being too close, tailing a pirate ship on the off chance it heads out into open waters where we could engage them."

He held up a hand when Ford started to protest, easily cutting him off as he continued in a firm tone. "Even if they'd be travelling slower from their profits, there's too many variables. What if your son is sold? There's no telling with Cipher." The redhead began to roll up the map, even when a handful of his own crew cried out in protest. "We'd be risking war with the Japanese if a British ship is in their waters. If you wish to do this fool's errand, by all means, go hang yourself, it'll be a much quicker and merciful death," he snapped at them, and the men fell silent once more.

With a sigh, the commodore handed the map over to a still protesting Ford, shaking his head. "We'd help you if there was more proof. But this is just too risky. Too many things could go wrong."

"Y-You have to try, though, at least!" The new voice was Mabel, who pushed past Stan once more to catch his attention again, voice desperate. "...Please."

 _That’s uncanny how much she's like..._ The burly redhead shook his head at that once more intrusive thought, and Stan snatched the map back with a snarl. "I wish I could, lass. But there's not enough incentive. I'm sorry."

Stan wasn't having any of it. "Now, you listen here, pal," he growled, stuffing the map into an inner pocket furiously. He felt his wings twitch in irritation and hoped the spell was holding up - Ford seemed too upset at the turn of events to be overly concerned with that right now, after all. "We didn't come all this way for someone like you to just-"

A sharp slam of wood on wood abruptly interrupted his growing tirade, and every face in the tavern - both human and fae - whipped around to the entrance door that had been swung open in a fierce and jarring jerk, silence falling again.

Panting there, a form was silhouetted against the night behind him, and he hurtled forward purposefully, door slamming shut behind him. His expression was fierce, eyes wild... although, that wasn't the only thing off-kilter about him.

The man looked like a wreck, and one server actually dropped her tray full of drinks with a gasp as he passed. The glass shattered on the floor, and as Mabel shrank back instinctively behind her uncles, she could tell why. Dark hair was a mop of snarled tangles atop his head, which was crusted with blood from a large gash in one cheek. More blood seemed to flow from a hand he had stuffed into his coat, and the sides of his white shirt. Some of his limbs were held at an odd angle, though his determination to reach a destination was absolutely manic. He limped and surged forward to the navy men, two of them having to catch him before he collapsed.

Concernedly, the large naval leader left the trio of fae to turn to the newcomer, stepping closer as the stranger panted desperately.

"Are... Are you Commodore Corduroy?" The wild-eyed man managed to wheeze out. After a pause to comprehend the abrupt question, the other nodded, his red beard brushing the top of his navy uniform. "I... We came here. You need to - to help us..."

"With what, man?" Corduroy asked urgently, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "What's your name? What happened to you?"

The newcomer's eyelids were drooping as much as his body was in the soldiers' arms. "Williams," he gasped. "And.. Bill Cipher happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: It's cold where we both are so warm us with comments I guess
> 
> EmberGlows: Didya miss me?! ADMIT IT. YOU MISSED ME~~ ;) Happy new year everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks, but we are back in business, and leaving you on an oh-so-lovely cliffhanger :P
> 
> Here's the lovely fanart again - so nice, we link it twice! Thank you, artist friends ^-^  
> Fae!Dipper looking adorable - http://smoll-awkward-nerd.tumblr.com/post/136145739963/httpsmoll-awkward-nerdtumblrcom  
> Soos, Bill, and Wendy looking fierce - http://theannieparadigm.tumblr.com/post/137168245543/why-are-bills-clothes-the-only-thing-billowing
> 
> AND a huge thank you once more to chochotrain for starting the process of a Chinese translation! We'll keep readers posted on its progress. If you want to find them through tumblr as well, that is here: http://chochochotrain.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> As mentioned, comments are much appreciated <3 If the two of us had hearts, words would most certainly warm them!


	18. It's Not Enstatite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on The Illuminati, Bill settles into his new role as master of a broken-in fairy. Realizations occur, on many fronts.

As the sun slowly lit the room in the soft glow of early morning, Bill was woken up rather gently by the rays that warmed the room and made the covers a bit too stifling for the hot-blooded pirate. Eye opening with a soft huff of annoyance, he shifted to stick one foot out into the air, feeling the temperature before he dared to even try and leave the comfort of his bed. It was decently warm enough and Bill knew he had been getting far too lazy lately with waking up late because of the fae he shared a bed with. Most of the time, the blond got far less sleep than it appeared to the others, since he would wake each time Dipper shifted too much in his grasp, his instincts screaming for him to rouse in case it was an attack on his life.

However, last night he had not been woken up, not even once. Drowsily he briefly wondered why, before trying to sit up. But the action was halted by a weight on his chest, blue orb darting down to taking in the sleeping face resting on his chest. Dipper was slumbering peacefully, not only resting on top of the human’s body, but one arm was curled across his torso in an attempt to be as physically close as possible. Bill’s other leg twitched and his suspicions were confirmed about two things. One, the fae had a leg between his own; and two, they were both naked.

The memories of the night before came rushing back and a crooked smirk quickly spread across the blond’s face. Right... The merchant ship, Dipper’s plea, the punishment, the beautiful tears that fell when finally, after weeks of attempts, Bill Cipher had succeeded in breaking the brunet. Then he had put the pieces back together one by one, crafting the boy into begging for his forgiveness; his contact serving as a confirmation that he had Bill’s attention, his adoration, and what the fae was probably naïve enough to think of as his ‘love’.

As if Bill’s tattered and blackened soul had the capability of such a thing. He had lust for the fae, nothing else; he had curiosity and the desire to dominate, to bend this creature of legend to adore a monster he should intrinsically hate.

It seemed that he had accomplished that with one blow, or perhaps more accurately a few dunks into the tub. He wondered, though, what would the day bring for them... Was his pet really tamed? He tilted his head softly. _Well, only one way to find out._ He reached down to gently tug at the tip of the other’s long ear, “Oi, Pine Tree, time to wake up.”

Dipper could only seem to hum drowsily, nuzzling further into Bill at the action. The blond smirked and tugged on the ear once more, watching how wings began to flutter and jerk awake in small increments, rising from the fae's back.

With a groan, the brunet frowned and lifted them fully, feeling them catch barely perceptible air currents; a yawn almost cracked his jaw as he stretched out his other limbs. Although, when realized he slept on the unyielding body of the pirate, he froze and his eyes flew open.

He was met with an amused cerulean eye staring down at him, a ringed hand shades darker than his own still gently pulling on his pointed ear. Thankfully not the one with the earring, though, because that felt sore... In fact, come to think of it, Dipper felt sore all over. But...

"Oh," he breathed out in a small voice. The air ghosted over Bill's chest hair, and the fairy felt his head rise and fall with its easy, languid breathing. "T-That..." He grimaced at the voice crack resounding clearly in his voice when he tried to speak, and took that as a cue to disentangle himself from the blond.

Gingerly, he pushed himself up and away from the broad chest and shoulders he had been using as a pillow - his leg moving away caused certain parts of their bodies to brush, making his face heat up - and was about to try and slip away from the hand still clutching his ear, but what he saw made him pause. Bill's tanned and scarred chest was full of shallow gouges, some appearing to have only just dried. The blood was gathered under Dipper's fingernails, and he could feel a bit sticking on his face, arm, and chest he had been pressing there... The captain's lower neck and shoulder were even worse, peppered with bruises and teeth marks. Had he done that? He could hardly remember it... He felt cold fingers of guilt begin to creep into his lungs when snatches of last night returned to him. It was still fuzzy, though, in the rays of early sunshine.

"I'm sorry, Mas-" _No. Bill; he wants you to obey and call him Bill._ The thought rang out clear as a bell in his mind, and Dipper faltered, cutting off the word awkwardly before correcting himself. "...Bill."

The human let go of Dipper’s ear and blinked at the apology, unsure of the reason for it before he followed the gaze of where the multicolored eyes kept flicking too; those small wounds that barely itched and were long clotted. Some of the dry blood flecked off as he pushed himself into a seated position, cracking his neck from side to side with a series of loud pops that seemed to make the fae’s eyes bug out more. Heh. He let the brunet stew in silence for a few more seconds, Dipper’s wings betraying his emotions as they twitched and fluttered anxiously, waiting for a response from his master.

“Don’t kn'w why you’re apologizin', I’m the one that told ya to do it.” Dipper frowned, obviously trying to remember if the blond had done such a thing. Even if he didn’t think that Bill had, he didn’t seem to think it prudent to argue with the pirate; a very wise thing to do. Bill reached forward to tussle the untamable bedhead that the fae had woken up with, his bangs stuck back and his birthmark on display.

Still, the way that the brunet’s cheeks puffed and how his eyes slid away, not being able to look at the markings he had left, made Bill frown. Long fingers moved swiftly to grasp Dipper’s chin and force him to face him again, and before the brunet could protest, lips were over his own. Automatically, though, the fae was returning the gesture, seeming almost desperate to keep the contact and practically whining when the blond drew away once more, prompting a snicker.

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed it yet.” Bill traced a hand teasingly on his own chest and watching Dipper follow the fingers with wonder, before letting nails dig deep as they raked downwards, reopening wounds as scabs were forced off. A low hiss came from the pirate, single eye closing in an expression that seemed to completely dumbfound the fae. It was a look of almost pure bliss. “Dipper, pain and pleasure... To me, they are almost one in the same. I learned from an early age that one cannot exist without the other. So while pleasure can be just as easily felt in a dream... It’s pain that reminds you that you are _alive_ , tells you that everything you feel is real. Giving the promise of what is to come if you survive and push through it.”

He leaned forward again to meet the other’s lips, muttering lowly, “Pain is erotic to me, twinkle wings.”

Dipper felt his entire frame shudder at the deep murmur, that suggestive promise of what was surely to come soon enough, and moaned into Bill's mouth as he was kissed. This felt like last night... Snippets of it were becoming clearer, now, and Dipper blushed scarlet in embarrassment at what they'd done. And what they were doing now, too, apparently. What he’d give anything for them to keep doing...

He wasn't pulling away, not even thinking of disobeying, no matter how hot his face seemed to grow. No, instead the fairy was pressing ever closer, hands twitching as much as his wings, fighting the urge to take control of the kiss. That was proving harder than it appeared, though, for Dipper kissed him back almost immediately. This was nearly identical to last night's events, come to think of it; Bill hot and needy and bigger and dominant against him, while Dipper shivered beneath him, just lying there and taking it.

The human shifted, hands supporting Dipper to bend him backwards slightly, and the fae could feel slick wetness sliding in between their chests. His master’s blood... Bill liked that? Liked being hurt? It... turned him on? Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, the questions and kiss seeming to have a similar effect on his own self.

_I'd do it again if he let me!_ The thought was sudden, piercing through the haziness of Dipper's quickly clouding mind. _I'd hurt him, anything to make him feel good, I'd do anything at all, he deserves it!_ He nodded his assent, writhing underneath Bill now, desperately trying to get closer, and thoughts dwindled away into practically nothing as a tongue sat hot and firm where their mouths met. _Feels so good.._.

With a sharp inhale of air, the blond pulled away, and Dipper felt a strong chest heaving against his as he drew in his own gasps of air. _No, don't stop!_ He let out a mewl of protest at the severed contact, bruised lips puckering the air.

Slowly, Dipper's eyes opened once more, and he took in the red blood staining both their chests in earnest now. Bill was smirking at him lazily, stretched out on the bed, just as golden and god-like as last night. The fairy swallowed, face heating up even more at the confidence practically just oozing out from the human's pores.

What a hell of a way to start the morning! Those sloppy, heated kisses ignited a low flame in Bill’s middle that threatened to become an inferno. But no, he was the captain and because of that he did have responsibilities, as bullshit as it seemed to leave the comfort of a warm bed and a fae that so desperately wanted him he seemed to almost be drooling. It was strange, this sudden change, but not unwelcome, obviously. The blond reached a hand out and the other eagerly started to lean forward to meet his touch; Dipper was to be disappointed though, as the human suddenly shoved the brunet’s shoulder hard. The push sent the fae rolling and falling out of the bed with a satisfying thump and yelp of pain and surprise.

Through his snickers, Bill called out to the downed boy, “Make yourself useful and get a wet rag from the bathroom, we need to clean up before getting dressed.” There was an almost pitiful whine that came in response as the brunet pulled himself off the floor. His bright eyes locked with the single one of the pirate and seemed like he thought about arguing for a split second before he watched the color drain away from the fae’s face and he almost looked ashamed as he moved to follow the order. _Now that’s interesting… What’s going through that thick skull?_ Bill had to wonder, inwardly surprised that Dipper hadn’t spoken even one word of protest at the rough treatment, nor had he begged to continue.

As the fae disappeared into the bathroom, Bill reluctantly pulled himself out of the bed, redressing from the waist down until Dipper returned. The blond nodded, and tremblingly, the fairy set about cleaning the blood off the broader chest with the rag. He shivered once it was clean, noticing how some red still beaded there, and then cleaned his own. Bill finished dressing in his customary loose undershirt and overcoat, choosing the scarlet one once more before handing his pet his own clothing for the day. While it was annoying, most of Bill’s shirts now had two holes in the back of them because of the fae using them and needing to slide his wings through. At least the additions offered a breeze in exchange.

Still, because it was a low collared undershirt, those pretty red and purples marks that encircled Dipper’s throat were on proud display; discolorations caused by heady kisses and grips he’d thought were gentler. Although, the fae probably didn’t realize their presence, Bill mused as he took the brunet’s hand in his own.

Blinking once before grinning widely, the brunet eagerly threaded his fingers with the pirate’s as Bill disbanded the barrier he had set the night before around the cabin, and led his way out onto the deck. The whole ship seemed to be quiet, almost solemn as the crew remained focused on their tasks. In fact they seemed almost desperate to occupy their minds and bodies with something… It was like the day of a funeral. Bill rolled his one eye as he pulled Dipper into the morning light, calling out, “Mornin’, ya s’ns of bitches!”

The crew jumped, all eyes turning to watch as Bill delicately spun Dipper by a hand like he was a toy ballerina before pulling the fae back to his chest. The fae blushed at the action, dizzily pressing closer to the solid body. “Guess whose neck I thought was too pretty to slit, so helped him realize just how generous and gracious I am instead?!” There was no malice in his tone, apart from the usual amount, which surprised most of the crew as they quickly stepped forward to make sure their eyes were not deceiving them. Dipper for his actions should be dead, not matter if he was a magical creature or not.

Bill rested his chin on top of the brunet’s head, fingers trailing across the other’s exposed collarbones, pads of his fingers sliding over raw patches of abused skin that told a mere taste of the tale of what happened the night before. “Pine Tree, don’t you need to offer the crew an apology as well, hmm?”

Swallowing, Dipper raised his eyes to face the rest of the crew. They all looked... surprised. And, if he was honest with himself, the fairy was surprised, too. Bill had been merciful and gracious; a little pain and bruising was nothing compared to the actions and crimes he had committed, he knew that now. All the faces of these strange humans he had grown to know and even care for were watching him warily, paused in their actions on deck. He caught Soos eyeing his neck the most intently, and Wendy with her typical unreadable expression. The other pirates had faces ranging from confusion to what seemed like pity, but Dipper couldn't fathom why. Bill had been good to him, hadn't he? He just needed to follow orders better.

As if reading his mind, the captain pressed down on a tender spot near his windpipe and Dipper drew in a breath at the sting - clearly he hadn't been fast enough to obey. "I-I apologize," he began, tears starting to prick at the corners of his eyes when the pressure on his bruise didn't let up. The rest of his words were exhaled in a breathless rush. "I was stupid and naive yesterday, I realize that know... _Bill_ helped me understand that. I should have stayed put and not interfered, I should have let you done your job and not endangered us all, and I'm so... _So_ sorry. I know you may not be able to forgive me, but I promise that I won't disobey any of you again..." Dipper breathed a slow sigh of relief as the fingers heavy on his neck let up their painful presence to card through his hair. "Especially Bill."

The blond hummed his agreement, the noise vibrating from his chin and throat through the top of Dipper's skull. More self-conscious than ever now, the fairy desperately wanted to turn away or hide, but stayed put as his audience broke into quiet murmurings at his little speech. Soos looked most distraught, biting his lipe and turning away.

Wendy cut them off with a look, before her gaze alternated in holding Dipper's and Bill's. "We're all... _Glad_ to hear that, then, Dipper."

_My pet’s a fast learner, just needed a little reminder to get over the nerves is all!_ Bill thought to himself as he continued to comb through the fluffy locks of the fae, soothing and taking his mind away from the pain of the light punishment. Still, a frown was starting to tug down on the captain’s lips as he glanced between the faces of his crew. None of them looked overjoyed at the fact that the fae was alive, and it made his teeth grind. Why? What the fuck was going through their peon skulls? Were they doubting his decision? Did they think that he was charmed by the creature and under its spell, so that it could survive?! The blond was paranoid by nature - he had to be able to have the upper hand in all matters - and his pulse was thrumming thickly through his neck as his eye narrowed into barely a slit.

Eight Ball was the pirate that knew him best and was quickly shuffling towards the wheel, trying to make his escape from the slowly building wrath in Bill’s form; no doubt hoping that Bill would use the least crew and ship destructive outlet. Bill practically tossed Dipper to the side; he fell hard onto the deck with an involuntary yelp. There - the other’s painful landing, and Bill’s utter disregard for him should prove something, right?! But still, the crew remained mostly rooted in place.

“H’y now! What th’ _fuck’s_ with these attitudes?” Magic crackled in the air that made Dipper flinch and curl in on himself with a whimper. Bill was pissed, again, and he wasn’t quite sure the cause as he spoke. “Are you doubting that I tamed him? That I’ve gone soft? That I’ve lost focus on the crew’s calling? Or…” He placed a hand out and gasps were issued as each crew member was lifted a few inches off the ground, “Ya thinking that I did something _foul_?”

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the magic was gone and all fell back to the wooden floor. “I only did what I thought best for us all and kept Pine Tree alive.” The crew – _finally_ \- seemed to relax at the comment and the fact that Bill’s hair was slowly falling flat again as he calmed down. They knew that Bill could have done so much worse to the boy, and honestly to them, this was a kind and merciful misdirection to make the fae finally accept his lot, a lot that he now shared with them all. No, none hated or doubted Bill, now or ever. Faces were easing and nodding in acceptance now. _As they should be._

“Dreadful, the lot of you,” Bill grumbled out, crossing his arms and trying not to wince as the injured one protested from the slight squeeze upon it. He noted how Dipper was uncurling, and timidly sitting up at his feet, eyes full of adoration from Bill letting him live. “Change of topic!” The crew perked up. They were used to the usual whiplash of emotions and conversations that their captain was susceptible to; in fact, him doing such was a reassurance that things would be alright, that they would be going back to ‘normal’.

“We’re heading to Japan, boys!”

There was a rousing cheer from all the crewmates at that statement, trepidation now wholly forgotten, and excited chatter broke out amongst them all. Dipper smiled, a bit blandly, mind shuffling backwards to recall the times he had studied maps over Bill's shoulder.

Japan. "Dejima?" He asked aloud to himself quietly, brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember what he had seen. Bill heard the question, though - he knew everything, Dipper was realizing - and the fae blanched for a second, wondering if he'd be punished for speaking out of turn. He'd deserve it, Bill hadn't told him to say anything and...

"Good memory," Bill murmured, patting his head and letting his fingernails scratch lightly behind a pointed ear. Dipper felt warm at the praise, anxiety almost immediately melting away. The petting, combined with the compliment, had the fae leaning into the now gentle touch and happily realizing how generous Bill must be, to help him not feel as stupid as he truly was. The fae barely registered how he was still sitting there on the deck, with Bill standing behind him. It somehow felt… _right_ , though, now that he considered it.

Wendy and Eight Ball were breaking up the crew, now, and sending them to their stations. They all seemed overly eager, excitedly doing the work at double time. It was obvious that they must have missed dry land, and now that their next port was so close, they were doing everything to get there quickly.

"Captain," Wendy greeted, face now set in a smile, the crew working away behind her. "Hectorgon says we're about two or three days away from Singapore. Would you like us to dock at all for supplies, or push on right through to Japan?"

“We’ll dump a third of our spoils in the Singapore ports; we need to lighten our load. When we get there, we’ll see what our supplies looks like. I’m guessing you have my written report of all items, loot or not, that we got off the merchant ship?” The blond held a hand out expectantly and the woman immediately handed him a piece of parchment. His eye scanned over the contents quickly and memorized them in a whirl, as he silently calculated the amount of gold they could receive from the Asian ports. Finally nodding, he briskly started towards the wheel, barely noticing Dipper scrambling up and moving to follow him. Wendy and Eight Ball walked alongside him, while Dipper trailed behind, and Bill muttered offhandedly to himself, “I’ll need to make that Pryronica gets a raise for her long nine skills.” Idly, Wendy noted the strawberry blonde let out a whoop from the main deck, having obviously heard.

The captain paid them no mind, now looking intently at the count for how many sailors each crewman had sent to their death, calculating quickly as he mused, “So. Out of a crew of nearly sixty men, we let six… No. _Sixteen_ of them escape.” There was that flash of rage and, honestly, dread that rolled up his spine as he saw Eight Ball and Wendy mirroring his expression. He could only hope that the remaining crew had perished at sea, or that they would be thought mad. They might be considered insane if they were found, since no one - absolutely _no one_ \- had ever escaped alive from The Illuminati’s crew in the ten years it had been sailing these waters.

It was almost a blessing, he realized, now that he considered it, that the time Dipper flipped out was with a British crew. Those Englishmen were much too proud to possibly align themselves with other countries, should they try and hunt them down. The Illuminati would just have to keep their eyes open for any ship bearing the Union Jack and steer clear of them for a while, no matter the temptation.

Bill let himself sit heavily in his throne as he adjusted their course after looking at the compass, calling down an order for Kryptos before turning his attention back to his first and second mates, asking with a tilt of his head, “What happened when I went belowdecks yesterday? Anything of note?” His blue eye paid no attention to Soos slowly coming up the stairs, eyes dark and heavy with concern as he looked towards the fae. Dipper himself appeared complacent, happily giving his friend a smile that wasn’t returned.

"I'll have the boys lay out the loot below, if you want to take a look for yourself. Grab anything you'd want to keep," Wendy answered, nodding as she took back the scroll. "Otherwise, nothing that out of the ordinary, sir."

At that, Eight Ball cleared his throat, giving Wendy an almost pointed look. Dipper shifted weight from one leg to the other behind where Bill sat, breaking gaze with Soos to respectfully lower his head and stare at the wooden planking below. The redhead rolled her eyes at the second mate, letting out a noise similar to a scoff. "Really? You want me to waste his time with that?" she muttered, more tiredly than anything.

"The man won't shut up otherwise," Eight Ball answered in a low tone, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. There, on the main deck, Robbie was trying to appear nonchalant and failing, peering in on the conversation in interest, trying to eavesdrop.

Wendy barked at him to get back to work a bit irritably; with a jump at being noticed, the man did and scurried off to go adjust some rigging with Kryptos. The first mate sighed wearily before continuing. "At the lookout's request, sir, we would like to make it known that a..." Her tone was turning scathing. " _Shape_ was spotted."

Bill frowned, leaning forward in his throne. Dipper couldn't help but look up at the odd phrase in curiosity. Thankfully, the blond seemed too intent on his first and second mates to notice the head raising inquisitively. "Continue," the captain ordered.

The redhead looked as though she wished to be anywhere else on the ship, and Dipper noted her green eyes flicking to meet his warily before returning to Bill's blue one. "A shape," she repeated. "That's what he's calling it, sir. Robbie was up in the nest for the night, and insists we tell you that twice, he noticed a... _shape_ in the water."

With a snort, Eight Ball took over, "We think he was overtired and hallucinating, sir. Maybe halfway in a bottle of rum, or his girl, on that note. We're nearly at shore, he's not even sure he saw it, I'm sure. It was probably a wave, or a glint of light."

"Now that we've told you, Robbie might actually stop blathering on about it to every crew member each time he sees them," Wendy muttered under her breath in annoyance.

A bronzed hand lifted and instantly the two quieted, before Bill set his elbows against his knees and interlaced his fingers under his nose. “A single shape… in the water, seen twice while we are traveling at the favorable speed of ten knots, with a constant wind from the day before.” Bill’s voice was slow and even, though the words seemed to make the two mates frown in confusion, obviously not connecting the dots that the blond was.

Then, he sat bolt upright, the fingers of his right hand lifting to snap clearly; a signal that all of his crew knew, one that said the topic was never to be spoken about on deck again. Bill’s signal meant something else entirely. His first and second mates remained confused, though appeared to be catching on quickly as he called out in a loud voice, “Yo, Stitch-Heart, join me in my quarters for a moment, will you?” Robbie jumped at the call, but nodded, handing his ropes off to the nearby Teeth.

Bill quickly got to his feet and started down the stairs, pausing when he heard the eager patter of Dipper’s steps following him. “Stay here, Pine Tree, and be silent about what was just said. Sit back on my chair by the wheel; do not move. I’ll be back shortly.” The blond hadn’t even spared him a glance when he rattled off orders, nor did he wait for the other to answer as he quickly moved belowdecks, Robbie scrambling after him. The whole crew was tense at the display, but knew well enough to keep on their duties, pretending that nothing was amiss.

“Goddammit,” Wendy muttered under her breath, cursing as the pirates continued to tense in readiness on the main deck.

Eight Ball hummed his agreement. “I swear, if it’s those fuckers again… _Shit_.”

Dipper bit his lip delicately as he perched on the edge of Bill’s throne. There’d once, not too long ago, been a time he’d hated this seat. Now though, the pride at being allowed to sit there was overshadowed by his trepidation. _What’re they talking about? Why had Bill left?_ Soos placed a gentle hand on the fairy’s shoulder with a watery smile in a show of support, before letting go and standing a few feet away.

The minutes ticked by and finally Robbie appeared, face paler than his already pasty white skin should allow, as he moved to stand in the middle of the deck. Deliberately away from the sides of the ship, he fidgeted and tapped his fingers against his thighs. Tambry went beside him and clasped his arm, nodding in support when he shakily sighed, which seemed to ground the lookout further. Without a word, all of the crew started to withdraw from the edges as well; some stamped their boots, wiggled chains, or dropped and picked up ropes to keep the usual amount of sound.

Then another figure appeared, dressed in a plain long sleeved, high collared shirt and pants. A bandana hid the hair and half of his face, but it was the cerulean orb that glared out which revealed it to be Bill, not a regular crew member as appeared from first glance. In one hand, partially hidden by his arms, he carried a strange kind of harpoon-like spear with a long, strong thin chain attached to the end of it.

He scaled the main mast swiftly, some crewmen providing him cover. Crouching low, he brought a spyglass to his eye and searched the waters. He seemed to find his target after long, tense moments, and he crawled out of the nest to drop onto the wooden beam just below the main royal yard sail. He quickly clambered across to its point, using the thick cloth sail for cover. Dipper couldn’t help but gasp at the precarious position, feeling anxiety when his master stayed there.

Bill aimed carefully - _carefully_ \- rocking with the waves, feeling the tug of the wind against the spear as he hefted it up over one shoulder. He accounted for it all as he watched the shape stalking his ship. It was clearer in the sun-dappled waves from this vantage point, now that he knew what to look for… Then, he threw it, powering the spear with brutal force from his magic as it sliced through the air and then downwards. There was only one way to know if it struck true, and he made sure the now jerking chain didn’t slide off the ship; with one giant leap, Bill flew down the other side of the main mast. Like a pulley system, as the human rushed towards the deck, something that was screeching awfully was pulled from the water and into the air. Being lighter than the blond, the flailing beast’s claws didn’t reach the captain’s boots as it flopped in the open air, unable to escape the barbed tip of the spear that now pierced a side of its tail.

“My, my, that expression sure is ugly for a fish like you, isn’t it?” Bill cackled out as he looked down at the spitting siren.

Dipper jumped out of his seat and made a noise of alarm at the sight of this... _thing_ drawn up so forcibly from the water and now suspended in midair halfway up the ship. Wendy and Eight Ball had left him in the throne - although the first mate had given him another look before they stepped down to the main deck - and now all the pirates were gathered around the creature. There were hoots and hollers, and Wendy grudgingly punched Robbie lightly in the upper arm.

"A... siren?" the fairy wondered aloud, remembering back to Bill’s conversations about the creatures. The half-fish, half-human had all the traits that would make it beautiful, although it looked anything but that right now, as it hissed out angrily and spit down at the crew in pain. Dipper started forward, drawn to the new creature, but barely got a step before he halted and worried at his lip. Bill had said to stay here. Hurriedly, he sat back down and hoped nobody had noticed - thankfully, they all seemed busy anyway. Soos nodded in answer to Dipper’s query, wisely not mentioning how he had stood up.

"Don't let this get to your head, you're still a moron," Wendy muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Robbie on the main deck, as the crew around them threw jeers and taunts up at the ensnared siren.

Bill was laughing up at the creature loudest of all, almost oblivious to all else, and it was easy to see how quickly it was getting tired. It was a female siren, that much the crew could tell, and speaking in her native harsh language, no doubt throwing curses down at them in a guttural voice.

With a cheery whistle, the captain let go of his side of the chain, and shrieking, the siren plummeted onto the deck. She collapsed there in a heap, her groans barely audible over the pirates. Her tail flopped around in panic, trying to dislodge the spear head, and clawed hands pulled at it valiantly before she was restrained by the crew. Her flailing, deadly-looking hands were carefully avoided, as were her gnashing teeth.

Chest heaving to draw in enough breath, the siren hastily opened her mouth. A snatch of something melodious came out of her in a breathless song, and from his spot sitting on the upper deck, Dipper's eyes glazed over as he stood once more. He barely registered Soos starting to slump from his place a few feet away.

Everything was turning fuzzy, as a green voice spoke of sadness in an ancient language, that only Dipper could cure and understand... _She was unhappy! That wouldn’t do._ _Need to... get closer..._ The siren's eyes met the fairy's through the crowd, and she faltered for a note as her glittering greenish orbs widened, making the voice go off-key.

That was all it took for Eight Ball to swiftly backhand her across a cheek, cutting off the beautiful tune completely. "No singing," he ordered, as she wailed and struggled, noises not pretty at all now.

Dipper blinked, feeling as though he had been woken up from a strange and heavy dream, dunked underwater again. That particular thought and memory of last evening's punishment had his face go white in fear, and he sat back on Bill's throne once more hurriedly. That was twice he'd almost disobeyed, now - he pushed his luck by hoping Bill was too preoccupied to see. From his side, Soos fidgeted and cleared his throat, but again remained silent, just enthralled as Dipper was at the scene. The fairy leaned on the edge of his seat, eyes desperately taking in the main deck, noting how confident Bill was as he smirked and stepped closer to the subdued siren.

“Stop your crying, you’re supposed to be a fierce beast that dines on human flesh like it’s the only thing that pleases the palate,” Bill mocked as he twirled a sword he was handed by another crew member.

The human band was honestly too used to sirens after a couple of experiences, most notably the time when Bill had dragged a whole pod up onto the deck and slaughtered each one agonizingly slowly, after examining them to the degree he wanted. He might have even let them go, but not after the threats and disrespect they showed the unmerciful human. It was also a too-known fact to the blond that the creatures would not let go of a grudge. He was a bit surprised that it had taken so long for another to cross their path… and a lone one, at that. Was she sick? Desperate for meat? But no, she seemed in relatively good health.

“Now, fishy.” He used the tip of his blade to rest under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her shimmering green eyes narrowed in recognition as he tilted his head to the side and used his free hand to pull off the bandana, revealing himself. “Why might you be following us? Got a death wish? I know that I have _quite_ the reputation among your kind and others… Or are ya just simple? Could that be it?”

Soos swallowed hard as he stayed up by the wheel with Dipper, watching as Xanthar and Teeth held the predator’s arms tight, avoiding claws and far away from her snapping teeth, while Eight Ball stood on the end of her tail, ready to strike her if she tried to sing again. The manchild licked his lips as he muttered, mostly to himself, and wrung his hands together, “Sirens are not nice creatures... They love to eat humans, drowning them and torturing them before sometimes eating them alive. What’s she want, man? Like, they don’t usually travel alone and junk.”

After a frustrated attempt to buck off the men, the siren jerked her neck to flip raven hair over a shoulder, and glowered at all of the pirates in turn, baring her teeth and growling. Bill didn't like the way her green-like eyes strayed to the upper deck, nor did he care for her attitude as she turned back to him and spat some excess sea water from out of her mouth. Fin-like ears flicking in irritation, she spoke so that they could all understand her, "I was hungry. I followed you because you all smell good, and besides, if you meet other ships, you leave nice meals behind." She appeared a bit smug at the next part, even as more water drained off of her. "Well, I mean, you used to. Apparently Cipher's record of no survivors is broken! I wonder why th-"

Eight Ball dug his heels into her tail, grinding it harshly onto the wood below it, no doubt lodging splinters there. The siren cut off with a hiss, spitting out angrily at the second mate.

"Where's the rest of you?" Wendy demanded, giving Bill a moment to collect his thoughts. That was probably for the best, really. He looked furious at the words, as though he'd kill the siren right then and there - that wouldn’t do for gaining information. "You typically travel in packs, like the bottom-feeders you are."

The siren spluttered indignantly at the insult, though it came out as more of a wheeze. The creature was looking more and more weak now... No doubt from dehydration. Wendy nodded for Kryptos to fill a small barrel with seawater from over the side of the ship, and that was soon dunked atop the siren. Eight Ball stepped off her tail to let it be soaked, and as he did, it wiggled and managed to pop off the spear head there. Wendy allowed it, more interested in their captive not passing out before they could hear her answers.

Breathing more easily now, the siren's eyes narrowed before she answered the redhead. "I'm alone," she stated shortly, tail flexing as if daring anyone to challenge her words. "Nobody else is with me. I have no pod." Some crewmen rolled their eyes in something akin to disbelief, and Wendy hummed in displeasure. She must be lying... But what else would her purpose be here, following their ship?

The blond captain only frowned, slowly pacing in front of the angry siren. No, he didn’t believe her, and neither did any of his crew. It didn’t make any sense... Even if a siren’s pod was all killed, usually they found a new one to join; even though they weren’t a very caring race, there always was safety and more success in hunts if they were in a larger number. Still, the fact that this one had been watching them for however long without notice, and had seen the catastrophe that was yesterday… It made Bill’s skin crawl. Memories of small flashes on the sea that he had ignored were making themselves known; he had been much too distracted by Dipper. What else had he missed in these past few weeks?

Shaking his head, Bill’s sword slashed out - mostly just because he wanted to - leaving a long yet shallow enough cut across the siren’s collarbones, between her breasts and halfway down her ribs. Bright red painted the deck as she gave a pained shriek, which only served to ease Bill’s nerves as he deeply breathed in the heady smell of blood and seawater. “ _Liar_. You _dare_ lie to _me,_ of all humans, of all creatures? I wonder... What would it be like if we flip nature on its head more than it already has? You already became the hunted today. What if I filet you alive, serve off portions of your flesh to my crew?” He smacked his lips, grinning maliciously. “What does siren flesh taste like, anyway? Very fishy, sweet, delicate, _addicting_? You find us delicious, so who knows.”

His crew had eaten plenty of strange things in the past, though the idea of eating a mythical creature was a bit of a stretch for most. Most likely, they would just throw the pieces overboard and let the sharks do their work. Honestly, though, Bill wasn’t even sure if he was bluffing at the threat. But the way the siren paled to strange shade of blueish-green was entertaining nonetheless.

“So hey, pretty sea bird… How about you talk, hmm?”

Now panting heavily, the siren's chest heaved, an action that Bill happily noted only drained her of blood faster. "I'm..." She groaned when Xanthar's grip on her thin upper arm turned crushing, hearing brittle bones creak. At a barked order from Eight Ball, the pirate let up a bit, hand clamped more loosely around her wrist instead. "I _am_ alone," she began, continuing hurriedly before Bill could cut her again with the sword he raised threateningly. "I swear! Search the waters if you want, my pod is far away from here. I haven't seen them in... many days."

Bill's sword tapped under her chin again, barely nicking the delicate skin there. She raised her gaze from her tail to Bill's disbelieving face. The steel turned her head from side to side, and when the blond deemed her to be telling the truth, Wendy took over.

"What are you following us for, then?" The redhead's hand rested like a promise on her own blade, sheathed to her side. Bill hummed, taking his sword away to clean the flat of it on her tail, carelessly wiping sticky blood off onto scales.

The siren's greenish tail twitched listlessly at the action, and she wheezed in air, practically wilting under the hot sun and dry air. "W-Water..."

Bill tutted his disapproval, and Wendy shook her head. "Nuh-uh," the first mate answered. "You talk, then you get water." The crew chuckled at the siren's halfhearted snarl, too dry to be that intimidating. "...If you're lucky," Wendy added, smirking.

"Fine," the creature snapped, and Kryptos readied another barrel of seawater. Flashing iridescent greenish eyes shut in defeat, and her ears drooped, tail not even having the energy to twitch anymore. "I smelled s-something... _Different_. On board."

"Define different," Wendy ground out, causing the siren to wail when the barrel still wasn't tipped over.

Needle-like teeth flashed, her words turning garbled and intermingling with native hisses. "Sweeter than any of you h-humans. More like... Like my kind. Just wanted to- to..." Her voice was petering out almost completely, fading as fast as she was. Kryptos nervously fiddled with the barrel, but Eight Ball held up a hand in pause. "To see... If you'd hurt them, too."

That last admission was barely a whisper from the siren; both first and second mates nodded, and Kryptos poured out the seawater over her. She cried out in shock, apparently not even minding how it stung the wound on her torso, flopping on the deck and trying to soak up as much of the water as possible.

A few of the pirates' gazes flicked up nervously to the upper deck, where Dipper still sat. Did the fairy know anything about this? Some of the men looked wary, sharing their opinions in low voices as pairs. Bill's expression was unreadable, but he was still instantly obeyed when he held up a hand for silence.

“Sirens don’t care for their own species too much, let alone another’s. You’re more like a catfish, curiosity got you caught,” Bill drawled out easily. He knew that Dipper had no way of having gotten in contact with the female. No, there were spells and locks over his room that allowed no contact with the outside world whenever Dipper was locked alone inside of it. The fairy's irons made him unable to break the wards. Also, from the way that the fae pored over Bill’s magical and mystic creatures books that had well known stories and facts in them, and none of the blond’s own personal research written in his cipher… Dipper had clearly never encountered any other creature outside of his own kind, besides the human pirates that had captured him. And finally, whenever the little brunet was on deck, there were so many eyes on him that there was no way for him to have attempted anything. Still, though... this thing's reasoning was interesting.

Bill cracked his neck as he lazily swung his sword. “Honestly, I don’t care if you're telling the truth that much. I’ve butchered and cleaned plenty of your kind out of the water already. What’s some more? It's a mercy killing, really, my dear. You’ve basically become small fry to me compared to grander things I could hunt.” One cerulean orb darted towards where Dipper still sat. Reverent eyes stared back, hooked on Bill's actions. Yes, far more interesting and beautiful things to study and conquer, indeed. After all, once the scales and pretty looks were peeled away from sirens they were pretty ugly beasts, though he could respect their ferocity and way of life as long as they stayed away from his crew.

“As for hurting my fae? He’s learned his place. You’re about to learn your own, too! On the lower end of the food chain,” Bill snickered out, single eye widened in almost animalistic delight as he suddenly surged forward, sword aimed for the siren’s heart.

However, the blond was surprised as the monster brought her tail up, once lethargic, to block the strike, the blade making a rather useless hole in the thin membrane of the fin. Arms now strong as steel wrenched themselves free of their human captors, who were caught off guard, snugly encircling Bill instead. She slapped her tail hard to the side, dragging the captain off balance on the wet deck as he held tight to the sword still embedded in the siren’s fluke. Over the resounding noises of surprise that were let out by the crew, Dipper's was the loudest and most terrified.

With a smirk, the siren took great pleasure at how Bill was forced to take a knee when his sword was wrenched away. Mockingly, she held his face near hers, palms gently cupping his cheeks, chillingly whispering in one ear. "Ohhh, I've learned _lots_ of things, Cipher dear. In fact, many of your so-called prey has, too..."

There was a cry of alarm from the crew as the siren bared her fangs, hovering just over Bill's jugular. The pirates paused, not wanting to risk his life, and the captain growled angrily. Inch by inch, the siren backed up until her back hit the side of the ship a few seconds later. "Safe travels!" she called out cheekily, then slapped Bill's face with a free hand, claws fully extended. The hit was so hard that his head whipped to the side, a crack sounding in the air, and sending him reeling into the deck in front of her as a block for her escape. Quick as a flash, the raven-haired siren hurled herself over the boards and entered the ocean below with a splash, green tail disappearing into the waves below.

"Shit!" Wendy cussed as half the crew ran to peer over the railing, but the siren was long gone, probably not going to near that close to the surface again. The other half of the pirate crew surrounded Bill, who snarled furiously and hurtled to his feet, refusing their help. Dipper bit his lip from the upper deck, Soos placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Little _bitch_ ,” Bill snarled as he staggered over towards the railing. While he knew it would do no good, he still took his pistol off of his belt and fired its bullets into the sea. “I should drain all the nearby water and leave her to dry and _fucking rot_ in this goddamn sun.” Alas, the blond did not have such power as to pull back the waves - no being did - but his blood was positively boiling as glared down at the waters.

Finally pulling away from the railing to sit heavily on the deck, he only noticed now that his face felt as though it was on fire, blood sluggishly sliding out of the four gashes now on his left cheek. But... a cut didn’t normally burn like this, even if the cause was from something dripping in sea water. His mind whirled, but the pain only continued to build, until the pirate could no longer hold in his scream of agony; his hands reached for the wound and attempted to claw at it, but Eight Ball and Xanthar barely stopped him from doing so. They held him fast, and Bill tried to twist and buck out of their grips. “FUCK! Ugly wretched mother of sin, make this fucking pain _stop_!”

Shifty was hurrying up between the pirates, his eyes wide as he took in the damage to the blond’s face. The veins and arteries in Bill's cheek were rising to the surface of the skin and looking dangerously engorged, as blood continued to pour out. Not a life threatening amount, but enough to be alarming, as the doctor seemed to be at a loss when he muttered, “I’ve only seen this kind of thing in the shallows when one of the crew gets stung by a jelly-” He cut himself off, eyes widening even further in recognition, and he hurried away towards the galley.

Bill was kicking against the deck, growling as he too caught onto what the doctor had said. “She covered her claws with _jellyfish venom_ , are you fucking kidding me?! Merde! Merda, bon sang... _UGH!_ Fanculo, che coglione-” The crew only raised a brow at their captain switching to multiple languages halfway through his rant.

Seemed that he had also switched to Spanish at one point a few moments later, because Soos was turning red up to his ears as he gently took a horrified Dipper’s hand and pulled him down to the deck to be closer to the blond. “Come on, chico, we better go ch’ck on him.”

"B-But Bill said I needed to stay..." Dipper protested, a bit weakly once Bill was fully in eyesight. Soos led him down the stairs and into the crew that was gathered around their captain. He looked horrible, and the fairy couldn't help but whimper softly at the sight of such ugly bleeding and raised welts there.

Shifty soon returned with a jug of vinegar that made both Bill and the crew groan at the sight of. All of them had endured the treatment for jellyfish stings at least once.

The blond was snarling, spitting at the mouth to free it from globs of blood and saliva. Words were being spit from his mouth, too, but... "He's not making sense," the fairy whispered, more to himself, multicoloured eyes flashing in total worry as he took in Bill. "I... I can't understand him." _I'm going mad, aren't I?_ He thought, terrified at the mere idea. Not even Bill would be able to save him from that.

"None of us understand him at this point, kid," Wendy answered, moving into step beside Dipper and Soos. "He's just onto Swahili by now... I think." At the brunet's confused look, she continued, "Different languages, ya know. Keeps switching them every few seconds. Cipher practically knows all of them, brings them out from time to time.” She cocked her head to the side, nodding a bit proudly when Bill switched tongues once more. “I taught him that Gaelic myself. Ooh, _ouch_!" The last sentiment was shared in a hiss by the rest of the surrounding crew, as Shifty began dabbing a vinegar-soaked rag onto the four gouges in Bill's cheek.

For his part, Bill's curses and furious yells increased in even more volume, and he tried unsuccessfully to jerk out of the bulkier crewmen holding him as steady as they could. Shifty was desperately trying to go faster, but it was difficult due to the blond thrashing so much. "That must hurt like a bitch," Pyronica murmured in sympathy, and the pirates muttered their agreement.

“Yeah, it really _FUCKING_ does!” Bill screamed out in answer, before switching into another foreign curse.

Dipper's heart seemed to clench, and he warred with himself before finally stepping a bit closer, until he was on the inner edge of the pirates encircling Bill. He felt horrible. That siren had something to do with him... Somehow, and now the captain was in excruciating pain. All because of him. The fairy bit his lip, and twisted his hands together nervously.

The pulsing pain continued to move through Bill’s cheek, breath coming in soft pants as he finally relaxed in the hold of his crew as Shifty eventually pushed the vinegar to the side, wound cleaned. His whole form was still twitching with the combined desire to kill something and move because of the pain. Through gritted teeth, the captain muttered an order to Keyhole, and the bald man scampered away to get some fresh water.

Leaning back against the railing, the blond caught sight of Dipper, and his lips twitched. Well, well, well, it seemed that the fae just couldn’t keep himself away. Which was fine, this might be a good time to show and test just how much Dipper had caved to him. The brunet already looked miserable and cowed, though, probably because he was disobeying orders. Bill exhaled a breath through his nose in a humored snort.

“Pine Tree, come here.” There were a few hesitating steps, but nonetheless Dipper soon came to sit by the pirate’s side, face relieved that his master didn't seem to be that upset. With a quick motion, Bill unlocked the earring that was the only form of binding on the fae; the crew hissed and shifted, ready to dive towards the boy if he made a move to fly or escape. _As if that'll be necessary_ , Bill thought with an eye roll. “Remember that healing spell I made you read and try a few times? Use it on me.”

The fae paled, his wings standing tall with nerves at the idea of performing magic on the human. “Hurry it up now, kid, do you _want_ to keep seeing me in this kind of pain?” Bill asked in a mocking, withering tone.

Dipper bit the tip of his tongue inside his mouth, before shaking his head. "N-No, of course I don't want that." His voice was reverent. Bill felt a strange sensation in his stomach.

Magic was thrumming around the fae now, perking up limbs he hadn't realized were leaden before, and stiffening his wings behind his back. A core part of him, that part which was all instinct, was urging him to fly, but he squashed it down and breathed deeply.

Hesitantly, a hand reached out to hover centimeters away from Bill's cheek, and Dipper noted the heaving of the blond's body. His mind was running a mile a minute, trying to get all the feelings and words in order. He'd never used it on someone else before; when he was practicing, he'd been instructed to perform injuries on himself to test it out. This wound was different entirely, though, much larger and farther away and on someone far more _important_ than he ever was...

After another deep breath, Dipper let the magic he gathered flow through him and channel out through his palm. He murmured a few words - Bill had said they were in Latin, whatever that was – though he could tell he fumbled with pronunciation, unused to how the human words sat in his mouth. The blond grimaced a few times during the healing, feeling flesh knit together and blood get sucked back into his cheek. The fae kept going though through the wooziness beginning in his head and spreading to his body, repeating the spell three times until sweat beaded on his forehead, and he finally, tiredly dropped his hand.

Bill's face seemed much better, perhaps still a bit pink, yet the gashes were gone and the swelling had decreased exponentially. The fae couldn't help but feel some pride in himself for managing to perform the spell, although it was the least he could do for the captain.

The crew seemed much happier now, and a few praises even made their way through the air, causing Dipper to blush as his hand reached to a spot on the deck just beside him. He found his discarded earring, and made to put it on, a small smile present on his face when he saw that Bill was in less pain now.

It was such a euphoric, almost blessed feeling, knowing that he had healed his master. Eyes were flashing with emotion as the captain guided his hands to click the earring back into place. And even though the iron weighed him down again almost immediately, Dipper felt lighter than ever, knowing that Bill trusted him enough to turn to him first. The fae sat on his heels, ignoring a strange sensation he felt in his stomach, quashing it down as he waited for new orders to obey. That's what would keep him going, after all. It wouldn't do very well to think what he'd become without Bill's guidance.

The feeling of the fae’s magic was certainly a different one to the pirate; odd, but not unwelcome, as it was warm and seemed to be losing the grey color it had before, though it still seemed a long way away from claiming its true shade. Keyhole used the fresh water to wash the dried blood off of Bill’s cheek and once the captain was on his feet, also to slosh the blood of human and siren off the deck. Bill’s eye was on Dipper however, larger hands easily helping the fae to put the earring back in place, though he honestly thought that in maybe some time it wouldn’t be needed at all. No, the brunet was already leaning into his hand as the captain trailed his fingers along the back of his ear as he spoke to the rest of the crew, “I doubt that fucking fish is going to try anything more, at least by herself. I want two people high up on the rigging at all times on look out. I don’t see these small fry as too big of a threat, I got sloppy, that’s all.”

Still, the siren’s words unnerved him... ‘I’ve learned things’. Apparently his reputation had spread along many and it was troubling to think that different species might try to come after him all at once. Pursing his lips, Bill knew he’d have to start brushing up on his protection and barrier spells again. At least to ease his own mind, and his crew's.

It took a few minutes for the excitement to die down; more than a few of the pirates were spitting spitefully in the water or emptying chamber pots and doing more cleaning duty than necessary to pollute the water slightly. Bill rolled his eye at the actions and started back towards the wheel with Dipper in tow, sitting down on his throne with a huff and pulling the fae into his lap, steering the wheel with one hand as he noticed the happy but nervous expression on his pet’s face. “Ya did well, Dipper, but your pronunciation is still terrible. We’ll work on that later.”

The wings vibrated against his chest at the praise and Bill had to discreetly hide his mouth behind a hand to keep himself from letting out a gawking laugh at the reaction for a few nice words. Still, as big eyes turned towards him, the blond tilted his head, giving permission to ask what was obviously on the fae’s mind.

Dipper licked his lips, pausing and trying to put a frame on his words and what needed to be said. The praise Bill had given him was intoxicating, and he wanted more of that good feeling... His eyes blinked once, and he felt the overwhelming need to apologize. To make Bill feel better. His master hadn't deserved any of that - the siren had almost killed him. The siren had spoken about himself as though she had claim on him, or something... _Which was impossible_ , Dipper reasoned. Only Bill had claim on him.

His earring stung slightly in his ear, but the feeling was common by now, and easily soothed from the blond running fingers through brown locks while the other hand steered the ship with such ease. Dipper let his eyes close, leaning further into the touch and into Bill himself, practically curling around him in their seat, wings fluttering to the side.

"I don't know why that thing said she knew me..." The fae began, trailing off. He kept his eyes closed, in fact he drew them shut even tighter, not wanting to see whatever disappointment or irritation might be etched onto Bill's perfect face. "B-But I promise I've never seen her before in my life. I swear. I don't know anything... I only know what you've taught me. And, I'm sorry I m-messed up the spell, too."

Bill hummed, fingers tapping on Dipper's skull, and pressed lips to his temple absentmindedly. The fae sighed in relief at the apparent acceptance of his apology, hoping for more of that attention. But, of course, the captain was a busy man. Shifting eyes opened to be mesmerized by a blue one gazing intently at the horizon.

Dipper’s voice was so… _meek_. For a second, Bill wondered if perhaps it was someone else speaking until he saw the pale lips moving with the words. The blond shifted in his seat, expression mostly neutral as Dipper settled back against him, head slightly rubbing against the human’s chest like a cat as he got comfortable. Thoughts of how the morning proceeded also worked their way through the human’s mind as he thought about how soft, pliable, and fearful the fae was moved by his words, touches, or even glances. Still, he could at least be comforted about the fact that his suspicions were confirmed that Dipper had nothing to do with the siren’s appearance… at least not directly. If he was honest with himself, though, that wasn't much consolation.

For the moment, Bill decided to focus on the ship, barking out orders and discussing plans with Wendy and Eight Ball. Soos also joined in on the conversations, though his dark eyes kept glancing towards Dipper with a look of pity and worry. Though, whenever he caught the redheaded woman glancing his way, the portlier man made himself look away from the fae and focus again on the plans for when they reached the closest port. Maybe Dipper would finally get some of his own clothing there.

While most of the crew seemed to have accepted this change in the fae, Soos couldn’t find it in himself to think this was for the best and honestly... When he looked in the one orb of the captain’s, and the creases around his lips and eye, the Spaniard didn’t think that Bill was truly happy either, with Dipper almost clinging to him like he was his one lifeline. Which he might be, but still the point stood that there was something not at peace between the two, though they seemed to both be mostly oblivious to this fact.

Although she'd never say anything unfitting of her station to Bill, Wendy found herself feeling somewhat the same. There was a strange sort of tension in the air, from the stress of this morning's events probably, though she couldn't help but think it was coupled with something else.

After all, the captain's behavior in regards to Dipper - from the moment he had come on board - had been off, in one way or another. Usually, Bill loved to play with his food and break his toys, but the tightness of his jaw might indicate something different entirely...

_Or you might be going completely mental_ , _trying to figure out The Cipher,_ her thoughts chided at her, and she snorted in agreement. Soos, and some of the other crew members as well, didn't seem to be taking the situation lightly, either. A sense of just... _confusion_ was amongst a lot of them. It was a strange morning, she mused over lunch, when Bill had barked for almost all the crew to join Pacifier in the galley past midday and take a break from the rapid work they had been doing.

The winds were more than favourable, the skies were clear, and Hectorgon hypothesized they'd reach Singapore either late tomorrow night or in two sunrises. Bill seemed pleased at that, and made some crewmen lay out their loot from yesterday's ship for him to inspect later on.

Dipper felt a bit miserable with every passing hour, though he had no idea why. He was close to Bill, that was true, but not close enough. There was something obstructing him, and Dipper might even admit - though he shuddered at the implications - that it frustrated him to some end. If they were alone, and if he was allowed to, he might've asked Bill what was wrong... As it was, though, they barely moved from the throne all morning and most of the afternoon. Wasn't he doing just as Bill told him to?

He shifted from his place on the deck beside Bill's feet, having been plucked off an hour or so previously. His wings drooped, brushing the wood behind him, and he found himself desperately wishing for Bill to just... acknowledge him, or _something_. The only human contact he'd had for awhile had been the crew glancing at him or sending him distant smiles as they passed. _Am I being punished? I thought I was doing everything just as he said..._ A small sigh left his lips.

Bill let his head roll back slightly in thought of what he had examined from their loot some time previously; he had only found an item or two of interest and had them sent to his room. Now, though… now he was feeling bored and strange with his back pressed against one arm of his throne, while his long legs hung off the other/ He sat like an insolent child during a boring tutoring lesson, the tip of one boot swinging to some unknown beat that only existed in the blond’s own head. His cheek didn’t hurt any longer and wasn’t swollen, the scars didn’t even remain to tell the tale of the morning’s brush with death… _Just another day in the life of Bill Cipher!_

He groaned as the thought was accompanied by a voice in his subconscious that was a mixture of too cheery and sarcastic. The noise gathered the attention of the crew around him and the captain tried to put a finger on what was wrong, the middle finger, if he was lucky enough, eye looking at the fairy’s wings that were gently tugged in the sea breeze. The strange sensation in his stomach was back... He didn't care for it.

Bill closed his eye in thought, digging deep, deep, _deeper_ into his mind and soul as he searched for the answer that just eluded his grasp. Then, a moment later, he was triumphantly leaping to his feet as he proclaimed one single jubilant word towards the heavens that constantly mocked him.

“RUM!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Oh no is Bill actually having regrets, is he learning what a heart is? Bill alcohol can't fix everything but maybe it can help a little.
> 
> EmberGlows: *sighs stressfully in the general direction of Dipper Pines, because I know what's to come in the next installment*
> 
> Thank you for all your support! Comments are appreciated to the same intensity that Dip is idolizing Bill ^-^ Also, we've hit over 100k! Huzzah, let us celebrate together!!!


	19. We Dance Carnelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rum spurs a raucous revelry, and there's not a care in the world... Until Bill and Dipper are forced to confront the intricacies of their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stockholm Syndrome is a... sticky subject. Content warnings for exploring that & its effects.

The crew started at the declaration, but soon crooked grins and hoots were coming from all around as Bill ordered some barrels to be brought up from below. They hadn’t been able to celebrate their ‘victory’ over the merchant ship yet and, well, Bill hoped that that was what was missing and bothering him. Maybe he’d only been missing that habit of the crew to party once they pilfered another ship and spilt the blood of many. Sure, the escape of the siren and some of the merchants might come back to bite them in the ass, but for now, they would ignore it. The few that oddly didn’t enjoy the taste of alcohol would be put on watch duty, and everyone else would be put at ease after a long day of work. 

The first bottle handed to the blond was drained in a matter of seconds and was cheered on by the crew while Dipper watched with wide eyes. Seems he had never seen or experienced such a sight that was unfolding before him with the laughter, noise, chatter, and ease that came along with the intoxication; and soon, out came a few of the instruments that some of the pirates were blessed with the ability to play. Soos and Robbie had guitars, Teeth and Hectorgon had harmonicas, Xanthar a drum, and Kyptos a violin. These things too were completely foreign to the fae - instruments back home were different, and these ones made the most enchanting sounds.

"Here ya go, kid!" Pyronica chirped, handing him his own bottle. She winked, brushing past to tote another off to Bill, who began chugging steadily. "Go nuts!" she called as she sauntered away, giggles already revealing her to be a bit tipsy.

Dipper fingered the unstoppered top of the bottle, barely hearing the clinks as he tapped his fingernail upon its glass. Sniffing it, he wrinkled his nose at the smell, but shrugged. He didn't exactly have a lot of drinking options on the ship, anyway. Glancing up at Bill, he noted how he was barely even sparing him a glance. Maybe it'd help him out in other ways, come to think of it. He'd seen the crew become more open and talkative once they were a bottle or so in...  _ That'd be nice. _

"Can I have a drink?" he asked the captain. Bill looked down at him briefly, blue eye piercing, then gazed away again to the musicians on the main deck, nodding briskly and waving a hand in permission. Dipper mumbled a thank you, pressing his lips to the cold glass.

That first lick of rum to his mouth was harsh, and the way it slid down his throat was scorching. The fae's eyes bugged out, and he spluttered, coughing some of it up. Bill smirked at the alcohol spewing onto the deck, and some of the other pirates milling about guffawed at the sight, too. Through the tears that sprung to his eyes, Dipper even noticed a few coins changing hands between smug looking crew members.

Tentatively, he stood and took another sip, grimacing, but keeping it down this time, and the crew cheered. Wings fluttering timidly, he let out a small grin and drank once more. This already was much better, a few sips in. He remembered his first time tasting it… That’d been weeks ago, all because of Bill, too. Turning back to the captain, who was watching him with an expression part amusement and part closed off, Dipper gestured to the main deck before asking, "May I?"

The blond nodded, expression becoming almost completely unreadable, and Dipper moved away, stepping down the stairs onto the main deck. The music here was louder, crew members playing with more vigor as they started another tune, and some pirates even broke out into low singing. Dipper smiled along, downing more of his drink, and tried to put Bill out of his mind.

There was that odd feeling again that tried to claw its way up from the pit of Bill’s stomach, but the blond only grimaced before easily tossing more of the rum back. Whatever that feeling was, he hoped it liked the scorching liquid; he drowned in it with the rest of the troublesome ‘emotions’ that weren’t drunk glee and haziness. However, it would take more than the two bottles he had drank to accomplish such.

No, he wasn’t going to be bothered by the fact that Dipper asked his permission to do every last little thing. This was what he wanted, right? Complete dependence and obedience? Yes. Yes, it was, he just had to get used to it is all; this was for the brunet’s, and everyone else’s, good. Including Bill’s own sanity.

His one eye moved towards the sky, gazing upon the stars that already were twinkling down at him, staring unblinkingly down upon the ship. Their gaze was constant and, unlike the popular opinion of most, Bill believed that even when the sun rose and the stars disappeared... Those stars weren’t ever truly gone; no, they were always… watching. Just like his own symbol.

He brought the necklace with his mark up to his eye. The gold was twinkling and shining in the torch and lantern lights that had been set up on the deck to provide lighting for the revelry.  _ Why did this symbol choose me? _ Bill had to wonder... He was constantly looking for information about it, but only found the barest of meanings, power, wisdom, truth, and the watcher. 

The blond was broken out of his musing when he heard a shout from down below, urging him to come join the fun, and the beginnings of a song that was of Bill’s own composition started to be played. A grin slowly spread across the man’s face as he suddenly jumping onto the railing that overlooked the deck from the wheel. Easily balancing, he took a deep breath before most pirates set their hand upon their mark, then Bill sang, “I am a pirate, I long for nothing more. Sailing by the stars across the seven seas, living with no earthly cares, my mates and me~! The envy of all worldly men, who are not free.”

With bouncing steps despite the drink and the waves, he paced up and down the railing, eye shining in the fire light. “A song to sing for beggars, a song to sing for saints. A song to sing for wealthy men all wrapped and bound in chains! Our treasure’s not in gold, or in piety. Our wealth is in an answered call, the longing of the sea!” He spun around before leaping down onto the deck, his boots barely making a thump as his voice covered it up, “Stormy oceans carry us to lands we’ve never known. To mysteries and buried secrets from the tales of old.” His eye focused on Dipper for a brief moment as the lyrics passed his lips, before looking away as Pyronica stepped into the circle that had been created around the captain.

“So hoist the sail and raise the flag, we do not stop for night. We’ll ride the wild winds and waves until the morning’s light! In smuggler’s caves and tavern halls, we live by no man’s rules. We fly the colors of the living, free and proud, and true! We set out on the ocean blue to escape tyranny. We’ll keep out merry hearts alive, so long we roam the sea!” He laughed joyously.

As he finished, Bill took Pyronica’s offered hand and spun her about, as the crew suddenly took up their own verse, telling of their own experience in joining The Illuminati crew. “A man once walked along the shore, and called he out to me, ‘I see you are a tortured soul, a lover of the sea. I know this world's a wretched place, but if you'll follow me. I'll take all of your burdens... and pirates we shall be!’"

“Yo ho, yo ho!” The chorus was almost shouted out as the pirates clapped their hands in time with the beat and roused their voices into something not so different from a battle cry, but more musical, before they continued. Most were grinning as they sung, when they danced by and caught Dipper’s wide eyed gaze, “Hope is now before us, and misery at aft. We could not care the lesser for the men who say, ‘You're daft!’ So let the howling winds blow in and take hold of the mast. Release the wheel and all your sins, for you are free at last!”

Then Bill’s voice rose as he led the tipsy Pyronica to land in the waiting arms of Hectorgon, the rest of the crew falling silent. Dipper watched on in awe, drinking steadily, as his master’s clear voice sounded out in the melody. "Swab the deck, my clever lad, and listen close to me. Learn my ways, and soon one day a free man you shall be. Climb the rigging, mount the nest, and say, what can you see?"

Robbie was the one that answered, voice surprisingly decent as he strummed on the larger guitar in his arms. "A fleet upon the starboard side... in battle we shall meet!"

Once more, the rest of the crew and Bill began to sing as one, stamping feet as they swung in each other’s arms, dancing wildly as their voices brimmed with the life they felt thrumming through their veins; life they all thought about losing by their own will in misery before joining the crew. "Load the cannons, raise the flag, and take hold of your heart! A proper man of courage does not flee before the start. Do not fear when death is near, when doom is nigh at hand. Your end marks the beginning of a life in fairer lands!" Dipper gave a squeak of surprise as Hectorgon and Pyronica hefted him up into the middle of the fray, where he was swept up by the mass of laughing pirates.

“All day the battle rages, and on into the night. With clashing swords and pistol shots, upon the decks we fight! We match our wits and cannonballs with the finest of their fleet. Their admiral walks the plank in the shame of his defeat!” Somehow in the crowd, Bill had found Dipper pressed against his front, the fae’s face flushed with wonder and drink. And just like that, the pirate captain found himself entranced by the large eyes that flashed with different colors, some the color of the night sky, deep sapphire, and even gold. It was the gold that got to him. He had never seen gold in the boy’s eyes before...

The blond moved to wrap an arm around Dipper’s waist, careful of his wings and making sure the delicate appendages didn’t get crushed by a clumsy mate as he sang once more, other hand interlacing with the fingers of fae to lead him in the dance. Voices were still singing from his men, and seeming to almost weave a spell around the pair, as Dipper mouthed the lyrics a few seconds after they were sung, adorably trying to memorize them. “So raise a drink to plunder, and lift a toast for spoils. Cheer, good men - in bravery, the enemy we've foiled! Pour another round and we will sing a song of joy. When next we make our port the folk will say, ‘Victors—ahoy!’"

The crew was growing rowdier, and Dipper knew Bill was leading the fray when he howled to the night in the break between verses.The crew followed suit, sounding like animals, and drowning out the instruments for a moment before the singing began in earnest amongst the whole ship once more. "We moor upon an isle of wealthy fools and knaves. Who drink all night and sleep all day on the labor of their slaves!"

The blond captain's singing was loud, and almost boastful in a way, just like the owner himself, Dipper supposed. He spun a tale as he sang to the star-flung heavens, the rest of his crew taking up the chorus. "When the sun has set, we break off all their chains; and share with them our plunder, and now free men they are made!" The fae couldn't help but smile lopsidedly and begin to try and mumble along, too. The whole atmosphere was delightful, no...  _ intoxicating _ . It wasn't just the alcohol, though that was nice in a whole different way, but even just being here with these humans. Even just being here with Bill.

He could feel his eyes flashing, shifting over and over themselves, shuffling past a hundred hues in excitement. They tracked the captain as he sang, laughed, traversed the whole of the ship with a fluid dance. It was the dancing that caught his eye particularly; Dipper noted how at ease he seemed now, amongst his crew, happy and drinking, moving through the motions without a sword. Just as Dipper caught himself staring in wonder, Bill did as well, and spun the two of them around even more raucously.

At first, it was a bit embarrassing since he kept messing up, but Bill was patient enough -  _ so kind _ \- and eventually, after a few lines which he tried to learn as they went, Dipper wasn't tripping over air every few steps. "We hole up in the tavern with our new crewmen and mates. Soon those rich folks come a calling for their runaways!"

Bill's hand was warm in his own as they spun, and Dipper couldn't help but wish that it could stay this way forever. Shapes were blurring around him as they twirled, until practically all the fae could see was his human's face in front of him, framed by a night sky backdrop. The brunet smiled, and it was returned, as they sang together - the human boisterously, the fairy repeating timidly, "The barman sends them off with ale, saying, ‘Go, drink your sway!’ But when the rest have gone, one aging wealthy man does stay."

He was breathless from the exercise, yet feeling lighter than air, and everything was going pleasantly fuzzy. Being here with Bill, being this close... he wished it could be just the two of them together. Together, fully together, perhaps both human or both fae - being there for each, and loving each other, and always speaking their mind... Although, that wasn't what Bill wanted. In fact, it was stupid to entertain situations that weren't happening. He had Bill now, didn't he? Surely that was enough.

His wings were swishing behind him now with each twirl, making their owner giggle. He hadn’t used them in so long! He’d almost forgotten they were there. Dipper had finished his bottle during the dance, feeling some slosh onto his clothes and the deck, although when he looked down, it was full once more. Pirates must keep putting fresh rum in his hands... Exactly how much had he drank, though?

"I was once a young lad, sailing by the charts. I did not savor wind, nor water, nor admire the stars. Now I have grown old and frail, and do not journey far. I only long to sail the seas once more to find my heart." The next lines were sung in a sloppier fashion by most of the crew as the drink dulled their senses, and being so close to the end of the song, their memories were fuzzier than they would ever admit. Bill twirled the fae by the hand as more and more of the pirates dropped or stumbled away from the dancing area, moving instead to sit on barrels or against the railings as they watched the last few pairs swaying to the beat and melody of the music.

Soos smiled softly while he continued to strum the strings, Wendy sitting next to him, as he watched the captain and the fae dance. The glitter that constantly trailed from Dipper’s wings created a beautiful display, his multi-colored wings reflecting beautifully with the fire and moonlight, contrasting with the boldness of Bill’s long red captain’s coat. This was the type of interaction that he’d hoped to see again; that more open and teasing look on the blond’s face while Dipper looked a bit stubborn as he devoted himself into learning, as lacking as that ability was at the moment.

Dipper’s skin was so warm in Bill’s hold, easily telling the tale of how much alcohol the youth had ingested in much too quick a time. When someone tried to give another bottle to the brunet, Bill slapped the hand away. Another spin around and he plucked the bottle Dipper was still holding from him, handing it off for someone else to finish.

Finally, the last verse was upon them, and Bill found his steps slowing to mostly just gently swaying with the fae in his hold as he sung. His voice grew softer as he let go of Dipper’s hand to cup his face, eye meeting the twinkling gaze warmly, his thumb trailing down his cheek.  _ Perhaps...  _ “Well, come aboard and voyage long, we make for unmapped shores. Ride the stormy seas with us, you'll find that soul of yourn! Leave your wealth behind you, and your bitter scorn. Make your home with slaves and sinners - then you'll be... reborn.”

Everything was growing blotted out for the fae, except the captain's face -  _ what a beautiful face _ . Dipper raised a hand to drink, but found it was empty, and so threaded it through Bill's hair instead. Despite the sun having set, and the air just starting to chill, the golden threads were still warm. Still bright, just like the blue eye that stared down at him.

The song was winding down now, musicians taking a break before they struck up a new one, crewmates chattering all around in loud and boisterous voices. Dipper smiled, feeling it spread slowly across his face until it was a lopsided grin, and almost felt the lyrics Bill sang speak directly to him. To his very soul that the captain practically owned. " _ Reborn _ , huh," he mumbled, not even recognizing his own voice. It was slurred, and deeper than usual.

Flashing eyes closed shut, and the fae realized just how badly he wanted Bill to kiss him. Dipper wanted it so  _ desperately _ , to feel even happier and lighter than he was right now. It wasn’t his place, though… Was it? The moment stretched on, and their twirling slowed and slowed until they were at a standstill. The blond looked almost... expectant in a way, blue eye staring at him imploringly. Almost pleadingly.

When there still wasn't any movement from Bill a long moment later, Dipper couldn't help but giggle. Right, he'd forgotten. How stupid of him! His hand left blond locks to trail down Bill’s arm, where it cupped his cheek. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, a bit breathlessly, eyes bright.

Maybe if he could only just get closer to the pirate physically, they'd break through this stubborn...  _ space  _ between them. It confused the fae; he'd done everything Bill asked. He wanted him so badly, wanted to make him feel good, and it was even clearer now with a few drinks in, that Bill wanted that through obedience.  _ Right? _ The brunet's eyes hung on Bill's every movement as his hand scratched gently behind an ear.

The slightest nod came from Bill, though Dipper was still able to see it, and the fae leaned upwards. Lips met softly and the blond watched as the other’s eyes slipped closed at the contact, a hum releasing from the fae’s throat. It was nice, of course, the closeness and Dipper leaning into him, his balance completely fucked by the rum. However, it didn’t feel…  _ right _ . No, instead of the pleasant warmth that he expected to feel, Bill only felt something cold in his gut. A feeling that creeped up his back and seemed to almost encircle his throat, threatening to choke him out at any second.

It was at the feeling of the magical being’s tongue eagerly pressing against the seam of his mouth that Bill jerked himself back. Standing up straighter, his lips quickly became unreachable because of their differences in height. When Dipper’s eyes opened in confusion, there was one emotion shining in that cerulean orb. One that many thought to be impossible for the murdering and manic captain to feel…  _ Fear _ .

_ This isn’t right! _ The thought was being screamed in terror inside of Bill’s head as he stared down at the crushed and confused expression that was on his pet’s face. There was that iciness that rolled up him at that thought... His pet. _ Property. _

“I…” Words felt heavy on Bill’s tongue, and not because of the scorching liquor or the singing. “Don’t want you to be reborn. I don’t want my pine tree to die.” His breathing was picking up and for once the blond wanted to run, to escape the ship and escape that expression on Dipper’s face… His voice was becoming softer; mournful, “But I fear that I might have chopped you down already.”

The brunet felt horrible, the giddiness in his system from the rum warring with the disappointment and self-loathing he felt. "But I just-" he began to protest, but cut himself off and paled slightly. The blond seemed even more miserable at Dipper forcing himself to comply. What was he doing? He wasn't allowed to protest. Was Bill testing him? Was that it?

"I've been doing as you wanted me to," the fae whispered sadly, confused and a bit broken, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Have I done something wrong?"

Bill looked lost, but shook his head. Dipper laughed a bit hysterically at that answer, sleeve scrubbing away some free falling tears. He stepped away from the human, only now starting to notice how cold it was without his touch. That touch that made him feel so good…

The crew's eyes were on them - were on  _ him  _ \- watching him. Judging him? Were they angry at Dipper, too, for some unfathomable reason? Blurrily, their faces shuffled past his vision as he stumbled away from Bill, towards the side of the ship. They were too conspicuous in the middle, for everyone to just see his failure. He heard the captain following him, barking for the others to mind their own business. Dipper heard no bite in the words, though; nothing like the strong and commanding voice Bill usually used, especially around him.

His head hurt, and he gripped onto the railing tightly as another song started up by the band. The blond stepped beside him, and they were as alone as two could be on a crowded deck. Not as many eyes were on the fairy now; his own eyes were on the ocean, on its waves far below him.

Dipper could've landed in this ocean all those weeks ago with the junk, and died. He could've been stranded on that island, and died. It was only because of  _ Bill  _ that he was alive. These were  _ truths _ . Bill had helped him realize this. He  _ trusted  _ Bill, he... He felt a lot of things for the human.

"You fixed me," he muttered, perplexed as he thought it over, thoughts spinning around his head like a top. Everything felt like a whirlwind; he was emotional, and wanting more of Bill. Desperate to just feel... good, like he had last night. Good, like he felt when he  _ obeyed _ . "I was stupid, and broken, and wrong, and disobedient, and... And..." More tears were streaming downwards now, he wiped them away, barely seeing Bill defeatedly put his head in his hands as he leaned on the railing. "You! You fixed me, made me better, made me  _ good _ ."

With a sound much like a sob, Dipper grabbed one of the captain's wrists, tugging weakly when it didn't move. "I just wanna be perfect, like you. You deserve me like this, you deserve to feel good." He moved closer, nuzzling against a shoulder, shuddering when the blond was still unresponsive. What would it take to make him just be like before? "I... I can make you feel good, I promise. Like last night, Bill... I… I know you liked it." The captain seemed to wince at that statement, and Dipper pressed even closer, feeling guilty when tears increased and started to stain his handsome red coat, but desperate to please. "Help me make you feel good, and I swear I will! I'll do any-anything you say, I-I'll be anything you w-want me to be a-and-"

“Stop,” the word came out softly, and almost instantly, the fae’s jaw clicked shut. Fuck. Bill had done this. He had turned Dipper into… this  _ mess _ .

Even with the order, Bill could still feel the eyes on his back from the crew because of the scene that Dipper was creating. It wasn’t the fae’s fault, though, of course not… No, it was all on the blond that the once proud creature was now a sniveling wreck before him; the brunet’s pleas for some kind of response or answer from Bill harsh to the ears and the heart.

No, Bill didn’t like this. He swallowed hard before scooping the fae into his arms, feeling Dipper instantly wrap his arms around his neck as the captain moved belowdecks. Dipper continued to sob into his shoulder, muffled apologizes and questions still meeting Bill. The crew all pointedly avoided the gaze of their captain, and resolved to put the pair out of their minds as best as they could, returning to the party.

As soon as they were back in his quarters, Bill set Dipper in his chair - not on the bed, they needed to focus. Though it seemed that Dipper had over plans, as he tried to tug at Bill’s coat to get it off of the man’s shoulders. Deciding it best not to risk ripping the fabric and upsetting Dipper even further, Bill managed to slick out of the coat. He was unsurprisingly still sober - not having had too much rum, unfortunately - which made his fast movements almost untraceable for the drunken fae. Dipper soon found himself clutching the large coat to his chest, the red fabric pooling over his lap and towards the floor, as Bill sat himself on the desk and held Dipper’s earring in one hand.

Honestly, he had no idea about how to start this strange conversation; to take back all he had said and intended all along, which he now realized was so wrong. “I’m not perfect, kid, not in the least. I wanted you to think of me like that, but the truth is, I don’t deserve shit. I… don’t like this Dipper.” His one eye looked towards the fae, finally meeting his gaze. “I wanted to break you, and I did, but now I realize it was a mistake. I miss the Pine Tree that would argue with me, glare at me when I did something against his morals. The one that had life to him. Could think on his own. Had the fury and energy of a forest fire in him.”

Dipper wept into the red coat, clutching it close to his body. Wings drooped behind him, fluttering against the chair back sadly, mirroring their owner's grief. "It ha-hasn't even been a day! H-How do you know?"

A new thought came to him, then, and the fairy wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Slurred and shifting eyes whipped open, seeking out Bill's face, voice desperate. "T-This is a trick, isn't it? You're testing me, and seeing if I... If I'll still be good, r-right?"

Lurching forward, he couldn't help but let out a hiccup as he reached to take Bill's hand in both his own, tugging. The blond was shaking his head, back and forth, continually back and forth. Dipper felt a bit woozy at the change of angle, now perched on the edge of the chair, wings fluttering more profusely with more room. "This is what you've wanted from the moment you met me," he whispered almost reverently, eyes darting imploringly around Bill's face. It looked pinched and tired, and lips opened to protest, but the fae pressed on anyway. "Don't deny it, please don't, don't. Don't lie to me. I've been here for weeks, I... I know you. You’re the first cipher I’ve ever cracked." He didn't seem aware that the earring was off him, wings perking up without knowing and catching air, lifting the fae a few inches off the ground. His eyes glistened from both tears and awed wonder. "You saved me, Bill. I owe you my life. You're a pirate, you're dominant, you’re masterful; I know,  _ oh  _ I know you. I know w-what you like. What makes you l-lust after me, just like you've told me... But..."

One hand reached up and up, dropping the coat so that it slithered silkily onto the floor, and Dipper traced around Bill's eye patch worshipfully. His words were rambling together now, desperately trying to breach this cavern. "I promise, I'll be like I was, if you tell me to be... J-Just tell me what to do. I'll do it. I c-can be like I was before, if you want me to be. I’ll obey you. Tell me how you want me, I’ll obey."

“I doubt that I could tell you how to return there,” Bill muttered, his one eye refusing to meet the begging and drunk ones of the desperate fae. Dipper didn’t even seem to be listening to him, probably having his mind in too much of a haze to take Bill’s words seriously and to make sense of the words that spilled from the captain’s lips. Honestly, Bill wished that he could throw these troublesome thoughts and hesitations away as well. His mind, for the first time in a long while, seemed to be almost  _ too  _ clear. There was a bottle of honey mead in his drawer, something that he loved the exotic taste of, but thinking of downing it now just to run away from this problem he had created himself left a sour taste in his mouth.

“It’s you waiting for each and every command from me that has made me so disgusted, you’re like fly that’s had its wings ripped off. Flopping about, pathetic-looking. It’s…  _ abhorrent _ . What I have done is something…  _ wrong _ .” His nose scrunched at the idea; a hand ran through his hair again and tugged at the locks painfully. “What the fuck, Dipper? What have you done to me to make me almost ask the gods that scorn me, and to undo what I have done?”

“This beggin’ and cryin’? Damn, kid.” Bill’s dark bark of laughter was strained as he held both of the other’s hands folded in his own. “Is there any fire in that heart of yours left? This isn’t the Dipper I-” The words stuck in his middle and so slowly scratched up his throat and out of his mouth.  _ The Dipper I what? _ his thoughts taunted. He answered them. “Lik- ...No.  _ Loved _ .”

Gods, did he really feel such a thing for someone? He enjoyed his crew, yes. He loved  _ things _ : rum, fighting, blood, gold, the sea, and his ship. Was it some slip of his judgement to let in these strange things called emotions that he wasn’t familiar with? He knew what love looked like, or he thought he did, anyway - stupid lovey dovey looks and actions that turned his stomach with disgust. No, that wasn’t how his and Dipper’s relationship looked, obviously... But there was still something there, though.  _ Right? _

Before his harsh actions, Dipper felt merely hate towards him. He couldn’t possibly feel ‘real’ love for a bastard such as Bill. Who could? Nobody had before.

Dipper's eyes were fluttering open and closed, almost in time with his wings behind him. A sloppy grin set on his face at Bill's words, and gently he bumped their foreheads together. A quiet laugh breathed out through parted lips, causing the captain to wrinkle his nose ever so slightly from the rum-tainted air there. "Love!"

Bill's opened eyes watched Dipper's face eventually take in the words after a moment, delayed from his inebriation, and the fae's face set into a thoughtful sort of frown. "Love?" he repeated, almost confusedly now.

Once, years and years ago, Dipper Pines had wanted to hear that word. His parents had died. He was in a new place, with angry uncles, continually being separated from his sister for longer and longer stretches of time. Apparently he was special... Although the hushed whispers and loaded looks he witnessed in the periphery of his grey eyes from the other fae said otherwise. His eyes hadn't shifted for days from the mourning drab colour. Ford had told him that it was normal; to ignore the others. Stan had told him to ignore Ford. Mabel had told him she missed their parents. But nobody had told him they loved him.

He hadn't heard that word in so long. He yearned for it, craved it, thought that if he could just keep going, even when he didn't want to, just keep... _Going_... Someone would find him one day, and tell him that with sincerity. Someone he felt the same for.

"You know..." A pause, far too short yet long all at once in the suddenly still air between the pair. Dipper breathed. "I think I love you."

Bill's eye widened at the quiet statement permeating the air, hanging there now where it couldn't be taken back. In an instant, Dipper's face was happy again and he giggled, bumping foreheads playfully before drawing back and spinning into the chair. The fae knew that he wouldn't usually act like this. The giddiness felt forced, no doubt from the alcohol. But honestly? Dipper found himself not caring that much, and so he gave into it. He sat down heavily, eyes still closed and head tipping back, laughing hard. "This is all so... So fucked up, man."

The fae's voice was steadily turning hysterical as he babbled, hands gesticulating wildly to the air in front of his face, ruffling bangs. "B-Because I know I shouldn't feel that way, ya know? But it's here, and I-I wanna do anything to keep it going, so... So I be my-myself, but you hate it, so I give in, but you hate that too apparently, and n-now...  _ Now _ . Now you're telling me to go back? I-I'm being pulled all over, and... And..."

He groaned, running a hand tiredly down the length of his face. "You say I'm a fly with my wings pulled off. Well, you made me a flightless fairy. It's the same thing... I don't know what to do. I dunno how to turn back. If I... If I even w-wanna turn back." Teeth chewed at a lip so hard it drew blood, and the blond could see Dipper's toes brushing the fallen red coat as they swung back and forth anxiously. His next words were sad, the captain's name spoken like a prayer against the confession being said. "Y-You hurt me last time, Bill. F-For being  _ me _ ... 'N I don't want that ag'in."

“I’m…” Bill nose wrinkled at the word that he had only spoke a handful of times in his life, “ _ Sorry _ . The punishments did have a purpose; it was to try and keep you from putting yourself in harm’s way in the future, to keep out of ruining ours.” He groaned as he muttered lowly, “I thought that was the best way for you to get over the fact that we slaughter for a living and love it in every way.” There was finally a small frown from Dipper at the comment and, for a moment, Bill actually felt a bit hopeful. “You don’t understand how awful humans are, how horrid we all are to each other, to ourselves.”

“Guess I went too far,” the captain sighed softly as he rubbed at his face, pulling off the eyepatch with a small shake of his head. “You can’t love me, Dipper. Really, you can’t. Not after what I’ve done to ya and who I am.” He wasn’t a being that was worth the love of something so... mystic. The love from his crew, those hand-picked wretched souls fitting his ilk, was more of his honor.

“I can’t promise that I won’t hurt you again, not with how I behave and how I am.” His eye flickered in the light of the candles that he had lit with a bit of fire as soon as he had entered the cabin. “It might sound confusing and like excuses, but I just don’t want you to die, not by accident not by…  _ me _ .” There was the small flick of scarlet on the other’s lip and instead of exciting him as it would under other circumstances, it made Bill imagine the life giving liquid draining fatally away from the fae forever. “I also don’t want you to leave me behind. You can fly, escape in ways I could never dream of! Guess I’m a bit jealous, honestly... I want the old Dipper back, really, I fucking do.”

"Fae are fairly awful, too," Dipper muttered tiredly, his brain trying to catch up with all Bill was confessing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not a saint. I'm not some mythical, amazing, ethereal... thing." An eye crooked open to meet Cipher's own sadly. "I'm just...  _ me _ , Bill. Humans aren't that different."

The brunet's gaze held Bill's, not flinching at the absence of his patch. The eye socket's scar tissue was strange in the flickering candlelight; in fact, everything was strange to Dipper right now. Fuzzy and brightly-coloured, like some sort of escape from reality in the stillness surrounding them. Had the captain actually apologized? To him? "The truth is, you won't get the old Dipper back."

At that, Bill looked utterly crestfallen, almost mournful at the thought. He opened his mouth, but Dipper kept going, words sitting thoughtfully on his tongue before they were released into sound. "The old Dipper was naive. Hear me out-" He insisted, and the human’s protests fell silent once more. "I realize that now. Only a stupid child would get themselves accidentally banished from their home." Bill's face drew into a frown at the statement; Dipper never talked about his past life.

With a wince, the fairy pressed on to the present. "The old Dipper had never met irons. The old Dipper didn't grace this on his chest." A shaking hand drew down his already low-cut shirt even further, revealing the triangular brand amongst the scattered bruises and cuts Bill had caused. He shivered slightly, remembering how Bill had caused those, exactly, but doggedly pressed on. "That Dipper didn't know a thing about humanity, about the world outside some island, about... Bill Cipher." A tongue darted out to lick at the hardening blood on his lip, idly noting how a cerulean eye was fascinated at the action. "I think I know you, now. I think... I think I  _ love  _ you, now. I can't help it. It just...  _ Happened _ . A lot of things happened. Old Dipper couldn't have handled any of this." A vague hand gestured around the room, the human, the ship, the ocean. "He's gone. You can't get him back."

There was an interesting change to the brunet’s words and how he was speaking; subtle, of course, probably caused by the rum, but still. The fae was almost arguing with Bill, ordering the human to be silent in his own way. It was a familiar action, one that he feared that he would never get back. Still, he knew that what Dipper spoke was the truth, and a soft chuckle left his lips; the fae’s large ears twitched towards him and his head tilted slightly to the side. It seemed as though he too was hoping for a more positive response. “I don’t have the power to pull back the seas to get a fucking fish, I can’t turn back the hands of time, I can’t command a creature that has a will as strong as my own. I’m more powerless that I ever thought.”

Bill blinked. “But, I guess… That weakness and being forced to adapt, remember, and learn; it makes people grow. Aw, shit, that sounds so fuckin’ fluff’d,” the pirate scoffed, leaning further back on the desk as Dipper looked at him in dazed wonder still, realizing that Bill had actually looped both fae and humans together in the statement. Perhaps Dipper might tell him more of his past, one day. How much had they both experienced since coming in contact with each other? Dipper had learned so many things externally, but he had been putting Bill’s emotional state through the wringer all the while.

Still, the captain did have one question left. Exhaustion tugged at his mind and body, heart thumping softly in his chest as he looked upon the fae, one boot moving to tap against the arm of his chair, wondering how much longer Dipper could last. “So tell me, Pine Tree, what Dipper do I have now?”

A shaky breath exhaled from the fairy. Dipper felt exhausted, not even sure if the words he spoke were making any sense. He barely remembered half the conversation, let alone everything he said. "I'm not sure," he whispered truthfully. "...Bill's Dipper? An improved Dipper? Just a...  _ different  _ one, I suppose."

His hands grabbed Bill's boot when it was on its next tap, feeling the leather there. He was entranced by how smooth is was, even his own motions seeming too fast for his mind. "I'll let you know when I know." With a yank, he sluggishly tugged off the boot and let it clatter to the floor atop the red coat. Yawning, he patted his lap, and after a pause, Bill's other leg rose to rest there. Dipper repeated the action, smiling softly at the tanned and wriggling toes before gently releasing them so that they swung back to Bill.

Flashing eyes traveled appreciatively up trouser-clad legs to a tucked-in shirt covering the man's scarred torso, past broad shoulders to a weathered face missing one eye, to sun-bleached hair. "You're so beautiful," Dipper mumbled, more to himself than anything, barely audible. He smiled, yawning once more, feeling blinks take longer to reopen. Bill must’ve heard, though, for he closed his eye silently.

"And I'm so terrified," the fae continued now that Bill couldn’t see him, mouthing the words, not hearing a whisper leave his lips at the silent admission. Anything could happen now. Had Bill changed, too? Was it enough? At that thought, he shivered involuntarily. Gods, he hoped it would be.

Humming sleepily, Dipper smiled up at the pirate, feeling one side quirk higher than the other, but blandly not being able to do anything about it. The human’s eye blinked open, as blue as the sea which carried them onwards. Dipper couldn’t help but be reminded of how easy it’d be for him to drown. "Take me to bed? I'm cold... Bill." The last word was still said as if it was a deity’s name, but Dipper didn't know if that'd ever change. Hell, he didn't even know if anything - or  _ everything  _ \- would change in the morning.

Bill softly and finally made a sound of agreement, moving off of the desk to gently pull Dipper out of the chair and into his arms. He decided against trying to peel the drunk out of his dirty clothing and into pajamas; no, they would just have to wash the sheets the next day. It needed to be done, anyway. He carried the other to the bed and set him under the blankets, moving to turn away, but was tugged back by insistent hands on his shirt. Rolling his eye, Bill slipped into the covers as well, still fully dressed.

Instantly, Dipper was against his side, and a small smile managed to work its way back onto the blond’s face. Well, they would just have to wait for the morning’s light to see where it left them. If Dipper even remembered anything… He couldn’t even imagine having this conversation a second time. Gods, he hoped that they wouldn’t have to; he might gouge his other eye out if they did. Lost in thought, he found that he didn’t like this strange and new squirming in his chest, but at the same time he did? It felt warm and not just because Dipper was wrapping himself around him.

Speaking of Dipper, the fae was rolling his body against Bill’s and pawing at the collar of his shirt, half asleep yet the other half clearly yearning for more of what they had done last night. Bill merely huffed, moving the hands away to just rest at his side. “Not tonight, kid. Keep it up and I’m going to sleep in the nest.” There was a groan and mewling whine of disappointment that actually brought a smirk to Bill’s face as he pressed his lips to the fae’s forehead. It was amazing how the fae managed to still make him smile, even after all that had happened. “Sleep now, Dipper. You’re as drunk as a polecat and I don’t want you puking on my bed.”

“Night,” Dipper breathed out, eyes fluttering closed easily. He really was tired... The fae snuggled closer, though, not stopping until he was sprawled against Bill in a similar position to last night. The human allowed it, and through an idle wave of his hand, the candles in the room extinguished themselves with little more than a whisper.

Yes, the next morning was certainly going to be interesting... And hopefully something much more pleasant than this whirlwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: There we go, another chapter, the damage had been done, perhaps a complete fix isn't possible. But what lays in the future?
> 
> EmberGlows: "You who swallowed a falling star, o' heartless man, your heart will soon be mine."
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading, and all your lovely & wholly appreciated comments! I wonder what'll happen next...


	20. Drinks of Kyanite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines hear news of their boy, and bonds are struck. But what will this mean for all involved?

The human Williams was manic. Taking a step back, Ford also pushed his family a little away from this crazed looking human. With their sensitive noses burning at the smell of filth, infection, and blood, they could only watch on. It was startling, the wounds they could see as a few other humans managed to drag themselves into the tavern; obviously the crew of this man. All of them were in horrid condition, practically on death’s door. Sure, Pacifica had warned them of Cipher’s cruelty, but seeing it firsthand… It was certainly something else when most fae went through their lives only receiving a few light cuts and bruises.

Naval officer Blubs grimaced at he sent off the order for medics for these men and Williams, pushing the captain to sit down in a chair that Lord Stanley handed over to him. The crew of The Illuminati were practically ghosts, they didn’t leave survivors…  _ ever. _ The navy had come upon many stripped ships in the past that were filled only with rotting corpses and a triangle that had a large eye carved into its middle in the center of the deck to explain who had done the deed. 

Ford swallowed hard.  This was not part of the plan. What could these humans have to say? Would it help or hurt their case? Also, what was the chance that these men had seen Dipper? His whole form tensed, ready to order the rest of the Pines to run.

Other patrons in the tavern were giving up their seats, trying to help the others who were filing in beside the bar. They sat there gratefully, nursing wounds and looking to their captain with some slight trepidation. More low murmurings broke out throughout the pub as sailors told their tales in an undertone to their audience.

"What do you mean, 'Cipher'?" Commodore Corduroy asked, confusion evident in his tone. "Bill Cipher did this to you? ...That's impossible."

This Captain Williams could only nod wearily, wincing when he readjusting and fresh scarlet bloomed out on his white shirt, from under hasty bandages. "I wish it was, commodore."

A medic was summoned, and for some long moments, he inspected Williams, who could only pant from the pain. Stanley turned to Ford, speaking in a low undertone. "What does this mean? For us, I mean?"

The six fingered fae could only shrug, eyes keeping trained on Williams. He did a quick survey on his family's eyes and wings - though they seemed all right and hidden, he could've sworn that Corduroy had seemed suspicious earlier... Perhaps he was merely imagining things, what with the stress of the situation and all.

Mabel breathed out shakily, and her uncles looked to her in slight concern. "If... If that's what Bill can do... Then w-what's Dip..." She couldn't even finish the sentence, and Stanley heard his brother swallow before turning to look back at Williams, who seemed to be ready to talk soon.

"I'm sure he's fine, sweetie," Stan whispered, tone soothing as he patted Mabel's hair, though his thoughts strayed down a dangerous path as he thought the same, in spite of himself. 

“Let’s just see where this goes first… If we listen to his story, perhaps we can build one for ourselves around it,” Ford whispered, voice so low that only the faes' sensitive ears could pick up the words. He was tempted to speak in a frequency more suited to the fae, that most humans couldn’t hear, but past experiences had taught Ford that sometimes the high pitch would cause animals that were not from their island, mainly dogs, to become startled or even react violently as they didn’t understand where the noise was coming from. Also, he did fear the very slim chance that someone might catch the odd sound coming from his lips… Thus, whispers would have to do for now.

Ford’s hands were hurting in the tight gloves, pulsing slightly with the constraint and making the nail of his sixth finger dig into the skin of the other. He tried to ignore it, though, as he patted Mabel on the shoulder, moving her out of the way of a battered sailor sitting down and looking like he was going to be ill at any moment. The man looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the young fae’s face; Ford didn’t like, neither did Stanley apparently, as the older twins moved to block her completely from his sight.

Satisfied, Ford let his eyes that appeared blue to look over each of the bar’s patrons and the haggard visitors. All held expressions of worry, shock, anger, and a mix of other expected looks from such a confession of actually meeting the horrible pirate. That is, except for a small corner of the busy tavern. There sat a small handful of nicely dressed men who were only watching in disconnected interest. Strange, but he decided to ignore it for now, so he could focus on the words tumbling from the exhausted captain’s lips.

"We'd come from Java, were cutting west. Not even a week on the sea, us traders had our stocks full. For commissions back home." He paused to give a hacking cough as rags scrubbed at his wounds from the medic. "They left us our papers," he wheezed out weakly. "A man in my crew has them, if you don't believe me. Proves we're merchants, what we had, where we were returning to, all that shite."

Briskly nodding to a member of his crew, Corduroy let the officer go off to the rest of the men just spilling into the tavern. "What were you carrying?"

The entire conversation was held in rapt interest by most of the bar patrons, the large room fairly quiet so that everyone could listen in. Captain Williams appeared to be trying not to scream as alcohol was poured onto his wounds by the medic, so his more able-bodied men piped in as they settled into seats scattered around the place.

"Spices, sir."

"Aye, some fabrics, too."

Williams spit on the floor when his healer took a break to get a drink of water. "Quick gold for a pirate. They were flying the jack, we got too close, and..." He sighed gustily, his better hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "Military-grade cannons, man. Took out the main mast with a fucking long nine."

"We didn't stand a damn chance," one newcomer called out hoarsely, having a broken arm splinted by a bar maiden. He had a haunted kind of look on his face. "Lost nearly everyone."

Frowning, the commodore couldn't help but think that the 'nearly' was the kicker. "How many total in your crew, before the attack?"

There was a pause, until finally the number was spat out through Williams' gritted teeth. "Sixty."

At that, low murmurs broke out throughout the tavern, excepting that corner the fae were steadily growing more wary of, until Corduroy called out for silence. "How many now?"

"Twelve," the crew member, now with a splint and makeshift sling, said quietly. "Originally sixteen, but four died on the voyage back to port."

A soft sound escaped the faes, but it was swallowed up by everyone else in the tavern at the admission of the number that had survived. Stan’s eyes were wide and his hands were twitching by his sides in anxiousness; his wings would probably be doing the same, if not for the heavy coat. Mabel shuddered hard and had taken to wringing her hands behind her back, but at the same time, she seemed to be accepting the news with some grace. There was no way to change the past and, morbid as it sounded, the less humans that survived, the more likely it was that their plea was heard with seriousness. It was a macabre thought, but it was going through all the Pines family’s heads. Not to mention that there was a disconnect between any pity or sympathy that the fae could feel for the humans, when they knew what could happen to them if they were revealed to be a magical creature. They had lost so many of their own kind and land because of humans; forced to live in hiding for hundreds of years. It wasn’t hard to not feel as much pity for these merchants as the others were.

The atmosphere in the pub was heavy and sad as the gathered had a small moment of respectful silence for those that were lost. It was an officer known as Durland that spoke up first, as he gave a weak bucktoothed smile, “W’ll, ah, I mean the fact th’t y’all survived at all is somethin’ to be thankful for. Nev’r heard of Cipher leavin’ anyone alive before.”

“Who the fuck cares about that,” hissed one of the survivors as he groaned in his chair, head lolling weakly to one side. “Tha’ demon, he’s st’ll out there... He’s just a gonna keep killin’ good men. Goddamn, my brother was one of them that was slain. Saw his throat ripp’d out right in front of me.” A murmur was kicked back up from the comment and the man was handed a glass of strong drink as he gave a dry sob, obviously not having enough water or energy in him to cry properly.

Still, there was a question that was on all of the gathered minds as they remembered all of the stories and pictured the slaughter that must have taken place. Blubs swallowed as he placed a hand on his hip while clearing his throat. “Umm, not to seem rude or, ya know, insensitive… But why  _ did  _ you all survive? Why did Cipher and his crew let you live?”

The next moment of silence wasn't so much solemn as it was tense. "We're, uh..." A survivor trailed off, glancing sheepishly at the sharp glare Williams threw him.

A loaded look was exchanged throughout the dozen newcomers, and Mabel felt her two uncles tense in front of her. That merchant was still staring at her kinda strangely... She swallowed audibly.

"Yes?" the fiery-haired commodore prompted, once the silence drew out for an even more obvious moment. "This is information worth knowing,  _ citizen _ ." The last word was spoken with some inflection, and Williams flinched at the authority, though it might have been from the wounds being tended to.

The injured captain cleared his throat. "The Illuminati had cut down a majority of my men. The survivors were incapacitated, and Cipher took it upon himself to meet me up at the wheel." The tavern patrons were hanging onto his every word, except that damn corner. Ever so slightly, the Pines shifted away from them.

With those facts out of the way, many merchants started to fidget or shift almost nervously in their seats. Taking a deep breath, the captain's answer was slowly said, as if every word was carefully being chosen. "He was... persuaded not to. By someone on his ship. And the persuader was... fairly successful."

Confused faces could be seen throughout the bar, as patrons voiced their disbelief. After another call for quiet, Corduroy's own frowning face prompted, "Who was this persuader?"

"He was called Pine Tree," one man spoke up from his spot a few feet away from Williams, who nodded assent.

"A pirate? What'd he look like?" Corduroy rounded on the merchant who had spoken.

That man gulped, looking nervously at his own captain before answering. "N-Not a pirate, sir. Cipher seemed furious he had gotten above deck."

Mabel gasped quietly, her hands jumping out to grab onto both of her uncles' and clenching tightly. Stan's hand squeezed hers back soothingly, while Ford's fingers tapped against her knuckles thoughtfully when the interrogation continued.

Corduroy glanced back at the Pines, eyes calculating with the next question. "A captive?"

"We don't know."

"Tell me what he looked like. Age, hair and eye colour, distinguishing features?" The merchant hesitated, clearly torn about answering, and the redheaded commodore's jaw clenched during the long, tense moment that passed. "That's an  _ order _ ."

"Somewhere between a boy and a man. Hard to tell his age… Looked to be in his late teens," Williams spoke up to that, startling everyone listening in on the conversation. Everyone's gaze switched to him as he sighed heavily, continuing. "Brown hair, eyes were brown as well..." He cleared his throat. "Uh, I think."

All of the Pines' held their breath when the next words were spoken by a clearly embarrassed merchant captain. "It looked as though he had... wings. Sir."

“...Oh God, they’ve gone cracked,” one of the navy men called out, a loud murmur of agreement moving through the tavern that made the merchants blush with embarrassment and anger.

One of the wounded men, though, snarled as he spoke, voice heavy as he finished off the large glass of water he had been offered, “Fuck ya all. Give me an equation and I’ll solve it for you, I'll write damn poetry, tell any birthday of the royal family in the past fifty years. I…  _ We  _ all know what we saw. We didn’t believe it at first either, but he was real. He was our savior. You’d never see a more deserving group of men needing one.”

“You’re expecting us to believe that Cipher had a  _ literal angel  _ in his company that granted his mercy on you?” Came the question from Blubs as he lit a cigar, apparently needing it to hear the rest of this story. 

“No, not an angel. A fairy.”

The word made the commodore himself stiffen while the rest of the tavern snickered, but soon all fell silent as the battered crew continued to look serious. Another merchant piped up, “I can describe him exactly for you, you’ll realize we aren’t lying! We’ll all give the same description word for word, mad men can’t do that. This boy had fluffy brown locks, pale skin, was probably two heads shorter than I was. Thin framed, with long ears on the sides o’ his head. He had wings shaped like a mix of a butterfly and dragonfly, with a larger pair on top and a smaller pair lower on his back. Their main colors being blue and gold, but they glittered every other color in the sunlight’s rays.”

As the man took a big drink of water, another took up his place, “Don’t know why he didn’t fly away; he obviously didn’t want to be with the pirates. Had to be a prisoner, somehow. He bargained with Cipher, pleaded for the bastard to spare us and in exchange would let the demon do whatever he wanted with ‘im.” His voice lowered softly as he remembered the look on the blond’s face and the slap he’d delivered to the creature. “Eventually he agreed, though not before Cipher fucked up our captain more. Boy was doing a good thing, though it hardly made up for what we’d lose.” The man’s eyes flickered to where the trio of disguised fae stood. “Actually, the boy looked a lot like the young lady there.”

Stanford knew this was his chance. He stepped forward and knelt before the man, expression desperate and confused, and it wasn’t all show, as he pulled out a necklace from around his neck. Swiftly, he hid the six fingered hand pendant behind the blue pine tree that was his student’s symbol. “Was he wearing this on him? The… fairy?”

The man blinked, narrowing his eyes at the man in some suspicion as he spoke. “Yeah, on his arm, on a piece of jewelry.”

Ford gave a loud sigh of relief, standing back up and addressing the crowd, “This ‘fairy’ you are speaking of is my son. Cipher must be dressing him up for his own... entertainment.”

The bar patrons seemed mollified with that reasoning, it certainly made sense, after all... Though the surviving crew still seemed skeptical.

A merchant frowned. "We thought so, too, but... He was not even a step in front of us. No way those wings could be fake."

"Or his ears!" Another piped in from across the room.

"Or his eyes," Williams spoke up thoughtfully, intently studying Ford's own face. The six-fingered fae pocketed the necklace, shifting his gaze away a bit nervously, turning to Commodore Corduroy.

The redhead appeared deep in thought, no doubt a million cogs turning in his mind with this onslaught of new information. He started at the expectant gazes turned his way, and set about making introductions. "Williams, these are the Pines. Lord Stanford's son was captured by Cipher when their home was raided during one of his plunders. Lord Stanley and his daughter are traveling with him to look for the boy."

"And it seems we found him," Stan insisted, schooling his face into a desperate yet hopeful expression. To be honest, even hearing Dipper was alive was good news enough. It meant their search hadn’t been fruitless. "The wings must've been expertly fashioned if they tricked you all. Although, I suppose Cipher would undoubtedly be able to afford them."

Mabel stepped forward, hoping they could just gloss over the topic. "And now we can go rescue him... Please, sir," she continued, bobbing a quick curtsy to Williams and, by extension, the rest of his remaining crew. "Can you tell us more about him? Is he... all right?"

"As healthy as a captive could be, I suppose," Williams answered, still frowning thoughtfully as he continued to gaze on the trio. Each fae hoped beyond hope that their disguises were still holding up. "Far better than we were forced to fare. A bit beat up, though."

"More like beat in," another merchant added, smirking. "And in, and in, and _ in... _ " A few of the crew snorted or chuckled at the jab, as did some of the navy men. The fae blanched, Mabel letting out a whimper and being hugged by Ford. Stan cracked his knuckles and opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

A barmaid tending to the man who had spoken the crude statement dropped the hand she was tending, standing up sharply as she spoke, face one of absolute disgust as she stamped her foot hard on the merchant’s foot, speaking angrily over his abrupt howl of pain, “How  _ dare  _ you say such a thing while the boy’s family is present!” All eyes turned toward her as she gathered her skirts in her hands, barely containing her fury. “Let your hand fester off for all I care, you urchin! You come crawling in here asking for sympathy, well how are you going to pay for your doctors and ride back home, hmm? You can’t even give pity to the boy that gave everything for your lives. Going on and on about how you deserve it, when you don’t deserve shit. You don’t know what he is being put through just because he wanted you to live, and damn well sacrificed for it!”

With a huff, she stormed away from the man and moved instead to the Pines, crouching down to be at eye level with the now teary young woman. “I’m so sorry, dearie. I promise you that not all of us are so wretched and ill-mannered.” Her eyes were soft as she reached forward to gently pat Mabel’s head soothingly. “Your Dipper sounds like a strong, brave young man; managing to survive with Cipher so long and willing to put himself in danger for some ungrateful strangers. I’m sure he’ll get through this. He sounds like the noble stock he is, sweetheart.”

The elder Pines twins’ eyes were wide by the kind words and actions, breaking off from the human to look about the tavern, seeing the shamed expressions upon most of the men that had been poking fun. Looking at the woman, she reminded Ford of a younger Susan, but without the lazy eye; she had similar bushy brown hair that hung to her hips and bright intelligent brown eyes. Ford peeked over towards Stanley and rolled his eyes, bumping his hip against his twin’s as he noticed his continued staring at the human. “Thank you for your sympathy, miss…”

“Carla McCorkle, and it’s not a problem.” Her voice was sure and firm as she spun on her heel to look towards the redheaded navy man, eyes daring him to argue with her. Damn, she was a fiery human, like a cannonball when it was first shot out. Ford was intrigued, though it seemed not as much as Stan, as she placed her hands on the hips, demanding the commodore, “Do you always let your men laugh at the fate of a defenseless British citizen’s torture? A  _ hero's _ torture?”

"No, I do not," Corduroy ground out with barely-contained anger, eyes boring into his men until each looked abashed and muttered an apology. Carla huffed, tapping a foot, and apologies were repeated with more sincerity. "That's better," he finally acquiesced after a hard silence, filled only with Carla gently comforting Mabel. The commodore turned to the Pines, giving a short bow. "I apologize on my crew's behalf, lords and lady, and I assume Captain Williams does for his, as well?"

The merchant captain eventually nodded, head barely inclining with a basic minimum of respect. "Aye," he agreed quickly, though the Pines could still see some amusement in his eyes, underneath all his calculating glances.

Mabel shuddered a bit from his gaze as Carla helped retie her cloak, smiling sympathetically.  _ Not all humans are nice like her, _ she remembered. How could she have ever forgotten?  _ They're probably all like that evil, undeserving man there. _

Nodding tersely with a grunt, Stan chose to move on. He'd say it was for Mabel's sake, but honestly he was just trying not to punch a few teeth out of the bastard who'd opened his mouth to say that filth. "Do you have an idea of where he's going? We heard he's headed to Japan. Would that make sense?"

"Most likely," Williams answered, eyes switching to meet the brothers' instead. "Probably some ports beforehand, though. Spread the goods around to throw off any scents. Though the bulk of his haul would be Dejima, this close to it."

“Is this worth our time?” Officer Blubs asked brusquely, receiving a wide-eyed gaze from his partner Durland. He shrugged at the others who looked at him in distaste. “What? The kid might’ve been killed off in the punishment. Everyone’s thinking it. Just asking.”

Laughing once, Williams answered, “Oh, if you think the boy is worth going after, I bet my ass he’d still be alive. Death would be too merciful a punishment after what the  _ hero- _ ” The word was spoken in a sneer, directed at Carla. The human woman snarled back quietly, hands fisting at her sides. “-Sacrificed. Cipher wouldn’t kill someone that valuable. You’d get him back, though I can’t guarantee the state he’d be in.”

At that, Mabel’s lip quivered, and the top of her head was petted soothingly by Stan. “Don’t listen to him, pumpkin. Dip’ll be fine.”

Corduroy hummed thoughtfully at Williams’ speech. Eyebrows furrowed, he slowly stroked his bright red beard, thinking over the situation. "I still don't know how I feel following The Illuminati on some wild goose chase..."

“Oh, strap up already!” Carla hollered furiously, getting shocked expressions as she crossed her arms under her chest, feet spread apart as she glared at the navy men. Stan’s hand paused in its movements on Mabel’s crown.

One officer balked as he stuttered out, “Ay! Show some respect, lady!”

When she rounded on him though, he immediately shrunk back as she took a few steps towards him. “I’ll be showin’ you some respect when you do your  _ damn jobs _ in protecting the waters for our country and saving the life of an innocent! Actually? Ya know what? All of ya are banned from my tavern from this moment onward if you don’t grow a pair! These merchants too, ya dragged yourselves in, ya can drag yourselves out.”

“Your tavern?” Ford echoed, blinking quickly as the bystanding locals cheered on the statement. Carla smiled back at the Pines and gave them a wink. “That’s right, sweetie, I’m the owner of this here establishment. And I don’t serve heartless hypocritical bastards… Besides them, but they are a  _ special  _ exception,” she added as she flipped her hand dismissively towards the quiet corner of strangers, that rose their glasses silently towards her in thanks.

All those who had been banned stood shocked for a moment, until Carla gave a loud sigh before pulling a pistol out of her apron and brandishing it. “Did I fuckin’ stutter?! The merchants can get the hell out  _ now, _ I’ll give the navy a bit more of a chance to fix their attitude before this entire port’s population. So! Whats say you, boys?” The locals stamped their feet in agreement, some showing the merchants out the door, but not helping them past that point. Some told them, in between various expletives, to go to the inn next door; the medics followed, though a bit sourly at the probable lack of payment. The merchant captain, navy men, Pines, and locals were now the only ones left in the tavern, all looking onto Carla as she smugly scratched her cheek with the barrel of her gun. “What’s the word, commodore?”

"Carla, you fox," the bigger man grumbled, sighing. Corduroy couldn't help but grudgingly chuckle at the owner's spunk, and with a sigh, he finally nodded. "Fine. My men and I agree to follow Cipher, to assist you in rescuing your boy. And anything else left behind on The Illuminati?"

"Up to you," Stan said, smiling winningly now that the agreement was in the air. Ford stepped forward to shake the commodore's hand firmly at the deal. Corduroy snorted when Carla nodded in satisfaction, stowing her pistol away when their hands separated. The accord was made. "We'll work out the details later. Preferably tomorrow," he added, noting how Mabel seemed particularly exhausted from the day's events.

"Aye, details then. Although we will need a few days to prepare for the voyage," Corduroy explained.

The Pines nodded, their grateful faces understanding. "Thank you, sir," Mabel piped up, hands twisting as she grinned up at the bulky redhead.

"Daniel, little lady," the commodore confided with a wink, nodding graciously when the twins thanked him as well, relief evident in their voices.

The merchant captain snorted at the sight, a vast contrast to the happy murmurings echoing through the tavern from the witnesses. "If you do go, don't expect much. I warned you all, my part’s done. I'm done. I wash my hands of this shit," Williams said in a hiss, heaving himself to his feet. With a groan, he started off to the door, not assisted this time. "Commodore,  _ apparently  _ we're staying at the inn next door. We'll speak in the morning about reparations, how to report this to the Crown, and how to get us home, I'm sure?"

Daniel nodded as the captain paused at the door, though Mabel thought she detected more than a hint of distaste in his features. Williams smiled a bit bitterly, giving a mock salute with his good arm to the tavern. The rest of him was heavily bandaged, some red already oozing there, eyes still unreadable. "Hopefully not too many of you die." And on that encouraging note, he left, the door slamming shut with a sense of finality.

Even though Mabel knew he was a horrible man, she couldn’t help but shiver at his ugly words, spoken like a curse. _ I hope so, too. _

Navy officers were gathering around the commander, beginning to make plans for the next few days. Meanwhile, Carla hitched up her skirts as she went to tuck in Williams' chair, muttering something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "fucker".

"Holy shit," Stan breathed out as she passed, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, earning a laugh from Ford that was hastily covered up into an unconvincing cough. Mabel, deciding to put the merchants out of her mind, waggled her eyebrows suggestively until her grunkle snorted and ruffled her hair, rolling his eyes.

The Pines couldn't believe it...  _ They had done it. _ They had convinced humans to join their cause and go after Dipper. They were so close. They might actually be able to free him.

Carla hummed softly as she finished pushing in the chairs, her waitresses and waiters being excused for the night when she decided to close; it’d been a long evening. She let the navy men stick around as long as they needed, but they too eventually shuffled out to their docked ship, agreeing to meet the Pines here again in the morning. The bar owner cracked her neck as she scrubbed a few tables, blinking when Mabel offered to help. While this seemed below the girl’s station, Carla gave her a rag anyway, and she set to work. Patting the girl’s head, Carla looked over her shoulders and called to twin brothers, “Oi, Pines, you folks have a place for the night? I doubt you wanna share the inn with those ruddy bastards.”

Ford sighed softly at the idea of returning to their boat and having to sleep out in the elements again for another cramped and cold night. “No, I suppose we don’t.”

“Thought so! Well, ya’ll can stay with me tonight; I live here in this tavern, upstairs is the house part of it and I have a few extra rooms, since my family sometimes visits,” Carla offered; the older Pines shared a look, seeming to have a conversation with their eyes that made the human roll her own. “Come on, I just stuck my neck for you all and lost some business, you could at least agree to be my guests for a night. Meet you two mystery men upstairs, ya hear?” At her reasoning, Stanley nodded eagerly while Ford hesitantly also gave his agreement, causing the lady to smile as she bumped hips with Mabel. She jerked her head merrily to the side, leading the young girl up the stairs, and called out to the quiet group still sitting in the corner, “Pack up, boys, I’m done for the night, so you are, too. Get out and lock the door after ya.” She leaned down to Mabel, whispering something in her ear, and the ladies giggled as they disappeared into the upper floor.

Ford blinked. It seemed Carla trusted this group a lot, and yet… Something still disturbed him about them. His fears were confirmed as he stood next to Stanley and the small knot of men approached them as soon as the women left. The six-fingered fae felt his brother stiffen beside him, and squared his own shoulders. “Can I help you gentlemen?”

There was about half a dozen, all fancily dressed, about the same quality as the costumes the Pines wore themselves. A few chuckled merrily at the term, and a dark-haired man leading the pack spoke up as he paused beside the twins, voice laced with indulgent amusement, "Gentlemen might be too kind a word."

"I'm sure," Stan said, a bit icily, not really liking this group at all.

The man with dark hair - almost black, really - smiled blandly. "A word of advice...  _ my lords _ ." The title was said with an air of disbelief, making the twins bristle slightly. Intelligent dark brown eyes from the stranger  flicked up and down their new postures, noting it with a sly twitch at the corners of his mouth. "Cipher is, as the name  _ oh so cleverly _ proclaims, an enigma. I suggest you watch what you do when in the process of reaching your destination. And..." He trailed off, shrugging unconcernedly before he continued to walk to the entrance. "What you say."

"Watch what we  _ do and say? _ " Stan asked incredulously, trailing after them in an intimidating manner that unfortunately didn't phase them.

The stranger let his friends file out first before him, barely even sparing a backward glance at the brothers. "Bill has eyes and ears in many different places. There’s a reason his sigil is an all-seeing eye, lords. I'd tread  _ very  _ carefully if I was plotting against him. Even his name itself can bring... ill omens."

He paused, one hand propping open the wooden door. "That being said, I hope you find your Dipper fairy-" He chuckled and cut himself off abruptly at the word, stepping out into the street. The brothers each felt their already fast heartbeats quicken when the human corrected himself. "Forgive me.  _ Fairly  _ soon. Very strange things would happen otherwise, to all involved."

The door swung shut, and the twins exchanged a look. Stan couldn't help but swallow as he bolted it securely closed, and the two started up the stairs, following where Carla and Mabel had disappeared off to.

_ Who was that? How had he known so much?  _ The questions filed through both minds, each more worrying than the last.

"Eh, he's all bravado, right?" Stan asked, forcing a laugh as they trekked up. Ford nodded, seemingly lost in thought.

The eldest Pine chewed at his bottom lip, eyes narrowed in agitation; he thought he felt… something strange when that man passed them. He didn’t like it, but hunting him down obviously wasn’t the safest option; his musings were cut off as they stepped into the homey space, spotting Carla showing Mabel pointed thin wooden sticks with long thick thread strung between them. The girl’s eyes were twinkling as she followed the human’s movements and tried it herself. Seeing the men, Carla gave them a smile and motioned them to the armchairs near the couch they resided on. “I’m just teaching her how to knit! I’m surprised she was never taught by her mother.”

Both men flinched at the comment and Mabel’s knitting needle faltered. The human’s smile melted away, her eyes saddening as she looked down at the younger girl. “Oh, I’m so sorry... I didn’t mean to.” Mabel gave a watery smile of forgiveness, moving past it as she started knitting feverishly once more.

Ford couldn’t help but watch this human in interest, as the four of them continued talking in the cramped yet cozy parlor. Carla McCorkle was so different than the stories they had all grown up on and seemed to be more than willing to wear her heart on her sleeve, which was something fae almost never did. Almost constantly in his life, he’d been told to not show emotion, even regress it. All fae followed similar teachings, too, though maybe not as strictly enforced - this human’s actions were fascinating as she made small talk. Stanley especially seemed to think so, even blushing when his hand brushed hers as they both reached for something at the same time. Eventually, Carla excused herself to make some tea and straighten up the rooms for them so that they could sleep. Ignoring their protests that she was already doing too much she also said she would heat some bath water for them, as she knew sea spray was an unpleasant feeling to stick to your skin.

“She’s… nice,” Ford finally murmured as he carefully leaned back in the chair, half expecting it to bite him in the arm. He caught Mabel about to take off her cloak and hissed, “Don’t! Keep that on, we don’t want to accidentally brush something with them. I know it’s uncomfortable, but it’s for the best.”

Mabel huffed in answer. "She's only asked us if we wanted to take these off  _ three times, _ " she grumbled under her breath, but still heeded Ford’s words and drew the cloak more firmly around her shoulders.

"She's  _ more  _ than nice," Stan muttered, smiling to himself as he picked up whatever Carla and Mabel had been making. "Hey, you're pretty good at this, kid."

"Thanks, lovebird," Mabel quipped, tugging it back and starting to knit once more. For only a half hour, the fairy was already moving through the motions quite skillfully; seemed she was a natural. A few moments passed, and the three could hear Carla leaving the bathroom to putter about in the kitchen a room over, rummaging around for the tea. "...So." Her tone was sad, though Mabel's eyes stayed trained on the glossy needles, their wood worn from what must be years upon years of yarn rubbing up and down them.

"So," Stan repeated, echoing her concern. Ford sighed in the ensuing silence, and Stan fiddled with his thumbs. "Well, at least the plan's on schedule. At least the kid's... alive."

Mabel nodded. "It's just..." She sighed, finally putting down her project to gaze sadly at her uncles. "You heard what those jerkfaces said downstairs. He might be alive, but..."  _ Nope, _ she thought.  _ Not finishing that sentence. _

“Even if he’s not the…  _ same  _ Dipper, we can still get him out of that hell hole. He might not heal completely, but we can be there for him, we can make him safe,” Ford answered softly, patting Mabel’s knee gently; he could only imagine what Dipper may be going through, and wishing he couldn’t.  _ Those damn merchants. _ His lips curled in anger; he hoped something ill fell upon them. Apparently seeing their mates slaughtered still hadn’t taught them any humility or empathy, even for the creature that secured their escape.  _ Typical humans. _ He sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair, readjusting his glasses. “But we need to have faith in him. He’s a strong boy, he’s a Pines. If anyone can survive this beast intact, it’ll be our Dipper.”

There was a pause, and the six-fingered fae decided it was as good a time as any to tell them what he’d been chewing over for days and days on end. “I want to be the one to join The Illuminati. I’ve mastered the languages and the writings the best,” Ford continued, seeing the two stiffen up in response. “It’s the best way we can get him out safely... Don’t you trust me?” It was a low card to play, but he still didn’t want Stanley to put himself in harm’s way. No, not when they had finally started to really repair their relationship. Also… Ford believed that Stan was much better suited for raising the youths than himself, should the brother sent to The Illuminati not return.

Stanley breathed out tersely through his nose at that question.  _ No fair.  _ "Yes..." he finally admitted, tone one of defeat. "Yes. I do trust you."

Slumping slightly as she saw where this was going, Mabel nodded. "I do, too, Grunkle Ford."

"I'm not happy about it," Stan continued, cutting off when Ford looked to be thanking them. "In fact, I hate having to make you go... But, you're a better fit, Sixer. It's for the best... It's for Dipper."

There was a moment of quiet, all three hearing the kettle whistle from the kitchen and Carla mutter a curse barely heard over the hurried clanking of china cups.

Mabel made one hand a fist and brought it down in her other palm with a resounding smack, expression determined. If humans could see how her eyes flashed with ferocity, their cover would undoubtedly be blown. "Just make sure you let me have at Cipher myself!"

"Me too," Stan agreed, sharing a smirk with his niece. "That pretty face won't be so pretty when we're through with the bastard!"

Ford chuckled softly as he nodded his head in agreement, though really he hoped that the two would never get close enough to the pirate to physically punch him. The fae would wait for word from Pacifica to find which port Ford would station himself at to make himself a member of the blond’s crew. There had been some hiccups today, but nonetheless they had managed to take another few steps in their plan to get their missing family member back. They were on their way. Now all Dipper had to do was hold on.

_ Just a little longer, my boy... _

“Tea’s ready!~” A cheery call rang out as Carla walked back into the living room, blinking at the strange expressions on the family’s faces. Each of the Pines instantly switched into looks of gratefulness to the human, and she relaxed as they gave her small smiles... Stanley’s a bit wider than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Well what do you know, another chapter with the Pines family getting a stroke of luck from the aid of a woman with a fiery personality to meet the color of the navy man's hair. But can things really be so easy and simple?
> 
> EmberGlows: WOOT WOOT TWENTY CHAPTERS!! Ungrateful little merchant whelps; if you, dear readers, get half as angry reading them as we were writing them, we'll have done our job well. (I just want all my babies to be happy! <3 Seems like a far-off dream, too good to be true...)
> 
> Both co-authors are having to deal with busy schedules and other projects right now, hence updates aren't every other day now as per usual, they'll most likely be once a week on average now - hopefully you all forgive us. Thank you for all your comments & fanart, they keep us motivated and happy and writing!


	21. Alexandrite the Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking. Talking is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! It's fae!Dipper looking absolutely adorable in a flower crown! Many thanks for the fanart :)  
> http://n-ette.tumblr.com/post/138874795442/fae-dipper-fanart-for-this-amazing-fic

The first sound heard the next morning in the cabin was a pained groan. Dipper had awoken and jolted upright, but the sudden movement caused him to let out that noise of discomfort. That hot sunshine streaming in cheerily through the large windows was almost sickening in its brightness. Actually... Scratch that; no “almost”. It  _ was  _ sickening.

With a gag, Dipper threw back the covers, hardly noticing the stirring figure he disentangled himself from, and sprinted into the bathroom. He ran so fast it felt as though he was flying, but he didn't have time to dwell on that before he was vomiting into an empty bucket. "Shit," he moaned out, voice pitiful, when he took a second to breathe, wincing as the heaves resumed wracking through his body. He'd seen some of the crew members throwing up mornings after a night filled with rum bottles; apparently the same thing was happening to him now, too.  _ Ugh... Why do humans even drink this stuff in the first place? _

Long moments passed where the fae knew nothing else other than the bucket in front of his face that was rapidly filling with bile. Finally, what seemed like hours later, his dry heavings petered off, and Dipper managed to shove it away with a groan, leaning heavily on the side of the tub. Every movement was sluggish and painful; he grimaced from a raging headache that seemed to rattle the brain in his skull with any motion, however minuscule. "Well," he croaked out, eyes squeezing shut. "Never doing that again."

His head was throbbing, and Dipper tried to use that as an excuse to not think about... what else had happened last night. His rude awakening was slowly fading away, and he was remembering more and more of the previous evening, in short snatches of clarity. He'd spoken with Bill, he'd been crying, Bill had said...

The fae's eyes flew open at that particular memory; an action he immediately regretted, as it sent a sharp ache through him. Groaning in self pity, Dipper put his head in his hands, knees drawn up to his chest. He felt his wings flutter feebly on his back, too tired to do more than that. They did feel lighter, though. Was that from the rum? A fingernail brushed his ear a few seconds later, though, answering his question. Oh. His earring was gone...  _ Why? _

He felt puzzled now. And more than a bit ashamed, as well as embarrassed... Definitely conflicted. Bill would probably be up by now. Bill, his… Master? Lover? Friend? Enemy? Face turning red, Dipper fit his face in his hands more snugly and resolved to stay hidden from the human for as long as possible.

A sudden flurry of activity by his side had jerked Bill out of his peaceful slumber in an instant, body moving fluidly into a crouch as he prepared for an attack; instead, one cerulean eye followed the glimmer of wings as they disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later came the sounds of horrible retching and a few dry sobs from the effort of throwing up alcohol that didn’t just scorch on the way down, but on the way up as well. The blond couldn’t help but wince in sympathy, as he knew for a fact that the fae had never drank alcohol before, so he’d never experienced its nastier effects firsthand… He also knew that the boy had drank way too much for his first time. That next morning was never pleasant in a situation such as this.

The captain sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair, slowly sliding off of the bed and letting his feet hit the cold floor. Without a thought he started to move towards the bathroom, but forced himself to pause, a grimace clear on his face as memories ran through his mind. The awkward, damning confession from them both that could not be retracted. He hadn’t spoken yet to Dipper, but somehow… Bill knew that the fae remembered.

Honestly, the idea of retreating to the main deck was so very tempting, but he couldn’t force himself to take the steps towards the door. No, Dipper was suffering and hungover….  _ His  _ Dipper was. So, what kind of man, captain, or… lover? Was he if he decided to leave him? There was that unfamiliar feeling of fear again, which he hadn’t felt for the first time in a long while before last night. What was the right course of action? Would Dipper attack him? He wasn’t wearing any iron now.

Well there was only one way to find out, though Bill did tie his eye patch back into place before opening the bathroom door. The glimmering wings that still made a part of him want to pluck them out of the youth’s back caught his eye immediately, as they swayed sympathetically on Dipper’s back. They’d be such  _ pretty  _ additions to his wall… He shook his head firmly, trying to rid himself of the dark thought and the sleepiness he still felt. 

“Pi- Dipper,” Bill spoke, steps moving him beside the ailing fae, sighing softly as he saw the result of the other’s vomiting. Carefully he picked the other up off the floor and carried him back to the bed, laying him down and chanting a small spell over the basin of water on the nightstand to cool it before wetting a washcloth to set over the brunet’s forehead. Seeing the look of panic on the fae’s face at the presence of water, the captain tried for his own brand of reassurance, “Strap up kid, I promise cooling yourself down helps with the hangover.”

There was a pause, and Dipper wondered why Bill didn't just place the cloth on anyway. It was a strange feeling, Bill waiting for his consent; the blond waited until the fae nodded once with a grimace, and then placed the rag on his forehead. It did feel a bit better, making the throbbing of his head calm down, but the cool water could hardly stop it entirely. The brunet closed his eyes, finding it hard to keep staring up at all the yellow above him - whether it be the captain's hair, or the sunlight outlining his form.

Calloused fingers traced along Dipper's face and hairline, seemingly unable to resist. The fae let out a shaky sigh, but didn't mind that they massaged his scalp for a moment before retreating. That hadn't felt horrible; quite the contrary, really.

"Thank you," Dipper whispered, hearing more of a croak leave his lips. He kept his eyelids firmly shut - not sure if it was for relief from the sun, or stubbornness at not meeting Bill's gaze - so the captain's reaction was lost on him.

He felt something like guilt in his gut, and let out a noise of disappointment when Bill pulled back. The blond paused, but didn't move farther away. There were so many questions he could ask; that he should ask. They gathered in a mass around the pair of them, things that needed to be said and clarified; Dipper could feel it even with his eyes shut, surrounding their little bubble of peace. The fae didn't want to be the first to pop it. He'd need to have a lot more mental energy for that. So, instead he asked, "How can you drink that stuff?"

It was a fair question, and Bill chuckled in response. Dipper made a face at the at the noise, but still managed to crack his own small smile. Laughing was better than silence.

“Alcohol is a poison, it’s true, but it helps to numb the mind, lets emotions and acts to flow more freely and all that shit.” Bill’s voice softened as he noticed that one of his fingers had started to trace small patterns across the fae’s right arm. “Though last night… I was still sober when we talked; it takes a lot more rum than that to get me off my rocker.” He sighed softly, looking out towards the blue sea by means of the glittering windows. “I suppose that is what makes this all the more terrifying.”

He could feel Dipper’s new stare on him and it made Bill almost squirm, teeth moving to chew at his bottom lip, only stopping at the taste of blood. Huffing softly to himself, he flapped one hand to the side and muttered, voice filled with annoyance and slight distress. The grumbling came out whinier than anything, though, which wasn’t unusual for Bill. “I’m not good with this  _ ‘feelings’ _ shit.” 

The blond rubbed a free hand over his face. “I don’t know what you want me to say or do; I can’t change. I’m fucking crude, bloodthirsty, impulsive, and I  _ will  _ continue hurting people. Even knowing all of this...” Bill gritted his teeth, grinding them loudly as nerves were stretched taut inside him, and he took his hand away from the fae’s arm, else he’d crush it with his grip. “Are you still going to stay by my side? Still say... you love me?”

What was the answer; could there even be an answer so soon for them both?

"Where would I go, Bill." Dipper was exhausted, and his question - though it sounded like more of a statement - reflected that. He shifted uncomfortably, ignoring the agony in the human's expression, barely noting how his own eyes were shifting in nervous colours more rapidly. "We're surrounded by water. I know hardly anything about your world. I'd... die, if I were to run away. You told me last night you didn't want that. So..." Bill's form was stiff, studiously avoiding Dipper's gaze. "If you'll allow me to, I think I'll stay."

Was he imagining it, or did the pirate's shoulders sag a bit? In relief? Dipper didn't know how to process that; he doggedly pressed on, feeling he might as well say what’s on his mind. "I... I want to stay, too. I th-think, anyway."  _ Damn my voice cracks! _ "If I change my mind, I'll let you know. But..."

Feeling a bit better with the hangover - apparently water could do some good for him, after all - the fae gingerly raised himself into a seated position. He and Bill were face to face now, only inches apart. The blond was being stubborn, though, still refusing to meet his gaze. Dipper felt his heart quicken as he phrased the next words in his mind before letting their sounds leave his mouth. "I feel like it's my...  _ duty, _ in a way." He frowned, readjusting the washcloth so that it didn't slide off his forehead. "You say you can't change. And I'm not expecting you to, but still... I feel like I should be here anyway."

Dipper's hand raised, hovering centimeters from the pirate's midsection. His hesitation was only for a brief moment, though, before it made contact. His left hand rose up to follow suit, and they slowly looped around Bill's torso, to the small of his back. "Does that make sense?" he asked in a soft mumble, eyes fluttering shut. The fae had avoided that question, almost a plea, of love from the captain. Truthfully, he was still thinking about it. Did he love Bill? Did he actually, truly feel for him? He  _ thought  _ he did. That's what he said last night. That's what he  _ thought  _ now. But was he sure?

For his entire existence, he had been taught and had ideas drilled into him from every other fae surrounding him that humans were bad. Leaving home had let those lessons almost… fade. Bill was a murderer, but Dipper didn’t think he was evil. At least, not now. In fact, he didn’t think that any of the pirates were. And he wasn’t quite sure why… He’d seen the good in each human he’d met, so different from the lies he’d been told for years. Seeing their good didn’t erase their bad, but it equalized them, in a way. Humans were more like fae than he’d thought; fae had fought and killed just as much, just as brutally.

...Maybe that’s why he’d wanted to save those merchants; they were capable of goodness, like the rest of their kind. Knowing he could change perceptions, maybe even make a difference; it was a heady thought to the fairy. It made him feel as though he could learn more about these humans, warm up to the idea of living amongst them… Each with their own stories to tell.

What would his own story be? Would Bill be in it, accepting Dipper wanting to help him, wanting to let him realize that he and everyone else had some good, no matter how deeply hidden it was? This was all far too philosophical for an aching head… The fairy let the thoughts rest for now, focusing on how nice Bill’s body felt against his.

His front was pressed again Bill's own, and Dipper felt the steady breathing as he embraced him. The human's own hands were hesitating, twitching as they stood frozen by Bill's side, clearly torn about returning the hug.

Finally, Bill encircled his arms around the fae, holding him gently as Dipper leaned more fully against him, letting the pirate rest his chin on top of the his skull as Bill spoke, “If things change, huh? I guess that’s fair enough. Humans are very fickle creatures, always saying the word  _ ‘love’ _ to one another. I never understood it, when anger and hate were so easy to feel and give into. Or… that spark seems to fade right out of the eyes, the unfairness and bitter betrayal it leaves behind if one loses their ‘love’ before the other. You were supposed to hate me too... In the beginning, you did.”

_ “Strange,” _ Bill mused aloud again, before drawing his head back a little to look at the still rather pale fairy. His one eye flickered downwards towards the chapped lips and then back up to multicolored eyes questioningly. When he didn’t see them narrow or pull away, he leaned forward, lips meeting those of the fae. The kiss was soft, not nearly as demanding as they had been in the past. He actually let Dipper choose the pace; the brunet led gently, lips soft. After all, with a killer hangover, the fae wouldn’t be able to handle much.

A few soft fleeting kisses later, some started by the pirate and others by the former prisoner, Bill couldn’t help but find himself snickering in disbelief at what he was about to do. “I guess you really are a member of this crew now, but I suppose I should apologize.”

Seeing the other’s nose scrunch up in confusion, the blond let out a breath. Ugh, he was doing this  _ ‘sorry’  _ shit too much, and it seemed like Dipper wanted him to shut up anyway because of his headache… or at least he  _ did, _ until the words came from Bill’s mouth. “I shouldn’t have called you a freak. Sure you are, compared to us, but it’s probably not true when lumped together with the rest of your kind. You’re too pretty and kindhearted to be a freak.”

Dipper snorted humorlessly from Bill’s words, eyes rolling at the memories of life back home. Seemed he was a freak wherever he went, whether the pirates knew it or not. "If only you knew, Bill. I'm more than used to it, but still... I accept your apology. You have a kind heart yourself buried in there, it comes out sometimes." He smirked, eyes closing again at the conversation. It really wasn't doing much for his head.

The fae's head fell back into where Bill's shoulder and neck joined, grateful for the support against his aching skull. "We hardly say ‘love’, back home. Considered to be too... messy, I suppose." His smirk grew; Bill could feel the lips stretching against his collarbone. "Well, they were right about that. It seems very trying."

He could tell the pirate had questions about his old land; Dipper could sense it from the way Bill tensed and drew breath, no doubt to ask more. The fae beat him to speaking, however. He couldn't talk about home, not right now. Not when it lost a bit of its homeliness, with each passing day. "...I think I love you," he mumbled sloppily into the hollow of Bill's throat, and felt the captain still when the topic was brought up once more. "I've never felt it before, so I can’t be sure. It's like... Hmm." His head was throbbing more steadily now, he maneuvered slightly so that his hand met the washcloth without breaking contact with the human. A quick muttered spell, and its soaked cloth was cool again.

Dipper hummed tiredly before continuing. "It’s like that. Like when you let me use my magic again. It's this strange feeling, in my chest." He shrugged, pressing closer. His hand moved away from the rag to the nape of Bill's neck, threading idly through the hair there. A new thought came to the fairy, and he frowned slightly, wondering just how many others Bill had been enamored with in the past. "You've been in love before, I presume. Is that what it's like?"

A snort came from the blond at the comment; rolling his one eye, he moved one hand to slowly trace up and down one of the glittering wings. The pads of his fingers didn’t pinch, instead handling the scaly, almost elastic-feeling, material that the appendages were made up of. After all, to bend and not break under harsh gusts or strikes from the environment, they had to be able to give a lot. Bill figured Dipper himself was like that. The fine dust that the wings were covered in and somehow produced still entranced Bill while confusing him; the powder covering his fingers now. While Dipper didn’t know, the blond had tasted the substance once, it seemed to be… almost sweeter than sugar. Made him feel light. However, the idea of commonly eating the stuff was not very appealing, even if sugar was expensive and he liked it with his tea. Somehow, he figured that fae dust was more dangerous to humans than it let on.

“Love? I have  _ never  _ felt it before… this. I’m just assuming that this is how it feels and looks like. I told you once before that I’m used to desire, lust, and greed. The desire to just bring someone strong and determined down to their knees; have power over them. I appreciate a challenge, whether it is physical or mental... Amongst  _ other  _ kinds.” He hummed softly as he continued to pet the wings and Dipper nuzzled into him. “There was only one before you that was both. Ah, that fucker’s still kicking, too, but I haven’t seen him in ages.” Bill had killed more of his past ‘lovers’ than not because they often crossed paths again on opposite sides, or they just knew too much. They’d been a liability… Though he wasn’t about to tell Dipper that. He was sure that the fae already assumed so, however.

There was a questioning noise from the fairy that made the blond snicker. “What, afraid of some competition?” A hiss came almost instantly from the captain as he felt Dipper’s teeth barely scrape his neck from the statement; fucking bold little shit. Still, Bill relented, “Easy there, Pine Tree, he and I have become casual. Guess we could be called  _ friends  _ now, though we used to be rivals.”

The fairy seemed mollified at that statement; after all, Bill had many more ‘adult’ experiences, they both knew that. It didn’t change their current situation; it’d stay in the past where it belonged. Although, speaking of pasts, Bill had to wonder... “Interesting that you have never... Are you too young to even have a crush? Especially if your kind doesn’t love?”

"Infatuation is different, I'm sure you know," Dipper muttered evasively, smirking at the not so subtle increase of breath from Bill at his teeth barely scraping skin. He felt powerful, able to reduce this human to someone talking about such soft topics. Pulling away, he noted with pride that the blond's neck was a bit red. The fae shrugged, taking his washcloth off completely. He was feeling a bit better now, anyway, even if the thought of old crushes made his wings stutter in embarrassment. "There were a few, but I was young, and often not around. Never lasted. Never even existed, really."

Humming idly, Dipper traced the mark he had left behind on Bill’s pulse point, eyes trained on it. “My kind does love, you know. We just don’t like showing it… Or we’re told that, anyway. I never understood that, but didn’t question it.” Bill's fingers on his wings felt nice, and Dipper felt their bubble seem to be more insistent.

This moment felt nice, but it was fleeting, as all moments were. Could Dipper be an equal, even having power over the human in some ways? Would this captain soften at all? The fairy imagined the possibilities, before doubt started to creep in. _ ...Should I even be thinking this way? Thinking of changing my master? Bill hasn't given me orders, hasn't taken me, hasn't made me submit to him this morning. What if it’s all some elaborate test? What if he’s letting this drag on to see how big a punishment I should get? And that- _

Dipper cut off his panicked train of thought fiercely. No… he had to trust this was real; he must refrain from rebounding back to that  _ shell  _ he was yesterday. Bill had seemed earnest to have a ‘real’ Dipper back, all throughout last night and this morning. Dipper himself felt better, being able to talk back and forth with the human once more. His hand withdrew from Bill's neck and, with a soft sigh, folded in his lap. "You say you appreciate a challenge," he began, frowning thoughtfully, gaze still on the fading love bite. "Do you mean that? If I were to-" His breath hitched and the words died in his throat when Bill's hand traced down to his wing roots and thumbed it firmly. The fae let out a breathless laugh, noting the captain's smug expression. "No fair... Mmm."

His head tipped back and flashing eyes fluttered shut when Bill's second hand moved to join the first. “Ohh,” he breathed out softly, back arching to subconsciously get closer to the touch. That good feeling managed to let him work up enough courage to ask what was on his mind. Was Bill really meaning what he had said? Would it make the human happy? "If I were to... To try and be more of a challenge, like you said last night... Would you like that? You're not lying to me?"

Dipper wasn’t exactly asking for permission, but for Bill, the questions still seemed a bit submissive compared to the angry fae that had once screamed at him at the top of his lungs. Then again, that Dipper had been high on fury and too much magic being built up and released. Perhaps Bill really was only getting scraps of the ’real’ Dipper from the beginning. Their footing was still uncertain, to be sure, but Cipher found himself believing the fae when he said he wanted to stay, that he thought he loved the blond, and that he would one day develop and show a ‘self’ of his own creation and choosing. Today’s Dipper was already much better than yesterday’s, which Bill found himself grateful for.

Bah, he was musing too much and his own thoughts were being too flowery and poetic for his worn mind at the moment. Dipper’s breath against the slowly disappearing mark made a shudder roll up the captain’s spine that the fae mimicked when Bill swirled his thumbs around the bases of his wings. Easing the muscles that were starting to get a workout without any iron holding them down, the blond loved the feel of Dipper’s skin under his fingers.

“I feel like that feisty spirit is what I said I enjoyed, but... it is your own choice on how to act.” He finally answered with a small shrug, still he couldn’t help but let his lips quirk in amusement as the other leaned heavily against him again under the massage. Still, the brunet was being stubborn by leaning his head back so he could keep an eye on Bill’s face, looking for little hints on his thoughts and emotions, hidden as they might be under the easy going and smug smirk on his face. Dipper’s eyes seemed to soften at the statement, and Bill felt as though he was finally getting through to the fae that his intentions were true. How well had Dipper come to reading him in these past weeks of knowing each other? Well enough to realize that both of them would each be happiest if they were more like equals to each other?

Still, he was proud at how good he was obviously making the fae feel under the rubs; at least he now knew this little trick over Dipper. Bill found his fingers pausing, however, as he thought he heard an almost buzzing or rumbling sound. Blinking, his eye moved from the other’s throat to his wings, looking for the source as he asked, looking a bit thrown, “Are you fucking  _ purring _ ?” Could fae even do that?

Blushing slightly, Dipper bit his lip. "I thought you just said you like feisty spirits," the fairy murmured, smirk gaining prominence on his face. It made Bill's eye widen, and the fae chuckled, nuzzling closer.

True, the fae liked the effect it was having on Bill, but honestly he didn't have much control over the noise his body was making. Another instinctual reaction, evolving with his kind throughout the millennia. The captain seemed to like it, though, trying to elicit more of the vibrating purr, massaging a bit firmer.

Humming into Bill's skin, Dipper felt the human shiver. His own body reciprocated the action as Bill's thumbs worked in perfect tandem, letting him feel more relaxed, almost boneless. He was certainly feeling much better than before, come to think of it. In the next moment, the blond splayed hands firmly over his back and pulled him closer. The fae's breath left him in a whoosh from the new closeness they had, and how it made the rubbing under his wings feel even better. "You're doing this on purpose," he whispered throatily, and felt Bill's shoulders shake in a cocky sort of laughter.

Well, two could play at that game. Coyly, Dipper shifted weight against the human under the pretense of getting more comfortable, pressing their torsos closer together. Bill's head tipped back slightly with an almost silent noise, exposing more of his neck seemingly without realization. The fae innocently rested his head there more snugly, nose crinkling in teasing.

Dipper's lips parted to press against the fading mark, and he exhaled through his nose contentedly when Bill’s legs underneath twitched, feeling more of his own muscles relax. Gods, he'd forgotten what it felt like to be normal and unpolluted, his wings responsive and body not clouded by iron. Which reminded him... "Why'd you take off my earring?"

Bill hummed softly as the fae shifted, practically gluing himself against the blond’s chest. The heat from them both was warming their bodies, though the morning was still rather cool in the cabin. Hands resumed rubbing more firmly at Dipper’s wings after the fairy let out a soft sound of protest when they’d slowed. “You’re spoiled,” he grumbled without meaning it, before focusing on the question. Why had he let the possibly dangerous creature have access to his magic again? While Bill was more skilled and powerful with his own cerulean-hued magic, it still could have been a hassle or risk to everyone to let the boy be untethered.

“I know that your mind and emotions can be dulled or fogged up by the iron. Last night, you were already drunk and your mind was half gone. Didn’t need you even more loopy when we were trying to have a serious conversation, and perhaps...” The captain huffed, mussing the brunet’s hair as the other’s own breathing moved warmly over his throat. “It was my first offering in showing you that I’m trying to make things right. Damage cannot be undone, but patches can be added to a sinking ship to keep her seaworthy.”

There was a long pause, and Bill felt the fairy press a chaste kiss to his skin while he continued, “I won’t put the earring back on.” The admission, soft as it was, had Dipper sucking in a sharp breath, jerking back to look at the blond’s face for a sign of a lie. Flashing eyes were narrowed in concentration and perhaps suspicion, but Bill’s single orb just continued to stare back unflinchingly. Dipper could feel a strange feeling overcome him, and Bill realized that this was it. This was what finally convinced the fae that his own intentions were true.

“Trust, love... those are supposed to be things that are intertwined, right? At least that’s what I’ve heard. For me, I’d say I trust you about as far as I can throw you.” Bill smirked as the other’s cheeks puffed up at that before the human continued, “And seeing as you are an almost weightless motherfucker for some reason, that’d be pretty far.” He pinched the other’s cheek with one hand, letting out a chuckle when Dipper leaned into it. “It’s a compliment, I guess. Take it or leave it.”

His eye then flickered upwards towards the boards of the ceiling, hearing the taps of boots moving across it. Bill was supposed to be up there already and who knew what the crew was thinking after the scene last night, if even half of them remembered it from the amount of rum they’d guzzled down. Dipper had managed to work his way into the crew’s hearts as well… or at least most of them. He doubted there’d still be a big fuss after a day or two of seeing the fae without iron.

"I'll take it," Dipper quipped, smiling and having it returned by Bill. The captain's attention was now diverted though, no doubt by his imminent duties. Sighing, the fae let his wings flutter insistently, bringing a one-eyed gaze back on him, and the smirking blond massaged once more, no longer distracted.

He was chewing over all that Bill had said. If anything... This was all slowly starting to convince him that maybe - just  _ maybe  _ \- the human was telling the truth. Perhaps Captain Cipher really did care for a lost fairy now, and had changed. Maybe his vows meant something. _ I trust him, _ Dipper thought, feeling that fact reverberate through his core.  _ I trust this untrustworthy man. _

Dipper's head certainly was feeling clearer without the presence of the earring, and he felt more power start to thrum steadily in his veins as his body began to wake up fully. A persistent headache still remained, but reflecting back on these past few days, he was starting to figure out exactly how much of a mess their partnership... Friendship? Relationship? Had been.

"Hm." Maybe he should try and heed what Bill had said - not because he'd ordered the fae, but because Dipper believed in it, too. Was he really doing the right thing if he chose to start over, moving forward as a new person with Bill, leaving his past behind? It all seemed exciting and strange, the bubble around them was breaking the more Dipper became accustomed to the idea, and it was in that moment that the fairy thought the two of them might actually have a shot. It wouldn't be easy-going, of course, and he doubted he'd ever be able to truly forgive Bill for his past actions, nor would he ever be able to see the human as someone who had power over him... But. He didn't find himself minding as much anymore. In fact, Bill's dominance over him in certain ways had him blushing... But he was getting off topic.

At the fae's thoughtful hum, Bill raised an eyebrow in question, fingers still working at the bases of Dipper's wings. The brunet smiled widely, feeling his eyes twinkle as they changed colours, and figured that he should at least try to make this work. So he would. And things would change for the better, he hoped. They had to.

The captain smiled back, but made to rise after a moment, and the fae whined, grin instantly turning into a petulant pout. He didn't want Bill to go and attend to the ship. They'd only just starting talking. Dipper had only  _ just  _ come to this realization, this vow to himself to make an effort. Their newfound closeness - if that was even an accurate thing to call it - couldn't be severed so soon, forced to go share it with others. "Don't leave. Please?"

“Pine Tree.” The nickname was never going to go away; it was too ingrained in the blond, too deeply attached to their relationship, different as it was now. “I have a couple dozen men and three fiery women up there that I am solely responsible for. If I don’t look after their stupid asses, no one will.” That got a reluctant snicker from the brunet, but the fae’s eyes still begged him to stay, his legs trying to discreetly pin the pirate down. The plan was an utter failure however, as Bill easily lifted the shorter male up and off of him. “If you feel like facing the sun without glass as a barrier, you can follow me out.”

A thought came to him as the blond moved back to his trunk, taking some herbs out of it and offering a small leaf to the other. “It’s bitter, but it’ll help with the hangover.” Dipper looked suspicious for a moment but was soon chewing it, a look of disgust soon rising to his face as ‘bitter’ was an understatement. The expression sent the captain into short peals of laughter and snickers.

“Awww, too much?” Bill mocked, backing away from the bed before the other could retaliate, moving to the dresser to pick his clothing for the day and throwing over a new set for the fae to wear. He wasn’t going to push the other out of the cabin, but he did make it a point to lock the chest with his collection of magical ingredients and items. The curious little shit might get into something dangerous otherwise, should he stay.

Pulling on the black captain’s coat and messing with his hair for a few moments, the human then turned back to the fae, head tilted slightly in question, “So will you join me… love?” 

Dipper took great pleasure in watching Bill's eye widen as he finished fastening his shirt, languidly stretching out the task. His wings popped through the slits, floating him a few inches off the ground. His heart was fluttering just as much as his wings were from the pet name Bill had spoken so easily, to the way the blond was gazing at him so heatedly...

"Yes, I will join you," the fairy answered, stretching his arms high above his head before letting his feet touch the floor again. "Don't know how long I'll last, though."

Maybe a flight would do him good in the fresh air, if Bill allowed him to. Or rather... If Dipper  _ chose  _ to. He had to remind himself that - if Bill was to be trusted, just as Dipper believed - he'd be able to do as he wished. Well, he'd have to wait and see.

Whistling, the blond extended a hand and Dipper happily took it, entwining slim, long fingers in Bill's scarred and weathered ones. Curiosity got the better of the fairy as they left the cabin and started down the corridor. He'd always had what seemed like millions of questions, but been too afraid to ask them. Yet now, with Bill steadily guiding him along to the deck, Dipper felt them come out of him with abandon. If all was well, as Bill assured him, these would be welcomed instead of deserving punishment. And he was a researcher, after all. A scholar needed to know as much as he could. "You said we'll be making port later today, right? What's the plan for the day? How will they know you're not pirates? What's Sing... Singing Poor like?" At that, Bill laughed and Dipper rolled his eyes. "Or whatever you humans call it. Don't change the subject!"

“It’s  _ Singapore,  _ Pine Tree,” Bill started, pushing open the door. The sunlight blinded them both for a few moments, causing Dipper to let out a colorful curse from his sensitivity with being hungover. Bill loudly cackled at that, which brought all of the crew’s attention on the emerging pair. Dozens of eyes widened at the sight of the slightly floating fae and his missing iron, but their attention was soon turned away from that to look at the expression on Bill’s face.

There was good reason for it too. Soos thought about it, and realized that in all his time being aboard the ship he had never seen the captain smile so easily and… nicely? His one eye was closed in apparent glee as Cipher led Dipper by the hand while the other tried to adjust to the brightness. Something obviously had to have happened, with the fae was free and, not only that, but even  _ glaring  _ at Bill for his mockery. This wasn’t the broken brunet from the night before, or the tense and off kilter captain. They both looked… happy. Sure, the crew had seen Bill happy before, but usually it was at another's expense or from another slightly tainted reason. The Spaniard had been waxing the railing while Wendy checked some rigging by his side; Soos couldn’t help but smile and comment, “Looks like they got whatever they needed off their chests! Never seen big bad Cipher look like that.”

The bucktoothed man chuckled softly before turning his head to face the redhead, pausing as he took in Wendy’s face. Her green eyes were cold and narrowed towards the pair, her lips drawn in a thin line, and everything about her was… strung as tight as her grip on the rope, which was white with effort.

Her voice was strained as she spoke, agreement sounding as though she would rather be seeing anything else. “Neither have I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: What's next who knows, I guess you have to wait on us to find out
> 
> EmberGlows: Thought you lot deserved a bit of a more fluffy, discussing-our-new-relationship type chapter on Valentine's Day :P
> 
> Many thanks again for the lovely fanart! If anyone has completed any, feel free to tag us in it so we can see it, love it with all our hearts, and then feature it here! :) http://n-ette.tumblr.com/post/138874795442/fae-dipper-fanart-for-this-amazing-fic
> 
> Well, kids. The show ends tomorrow. It's gonna be tough, but this fanfiction will go on, as well many other great ones. Thanks so much for your support and continued comments that keep us writing; we will get through this together <3


	22. Spinel For Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As The Illuminati sails on, Wendy has some trepidation about the current situation that needs to be addressed. Will everyone see sense, or will tensions continue to run high?

With a small wave of his hand, Bill relieved Eight Ball of his position at the wheel, wrapping his hands about the prongs as he spoke, continuing their conversation. “How we don’t get found out as pirates? It’s pretty much impossible, to be honest, but we’ll fly the Union Jack; it’s the symbol of another country. We’ll hide The Illuminati’s name on the hull, too. It’s obvious we’re not merchants, though, no matter how nice we try to look. They’ll know, but if they get products, they don’t care who they come from. Also, we’re not from a country, so we’re not putting a tax on them, they get a cheaper deal and we get gold that we didn’t have to really work for.”

Mentioning the raid on the merchant ship made Dipper purse his lips, but he didn’t say anything more as Bill continued, “As long as they don’t know exactly who we are, it’s fine. After all, some idiot might try to collect a bounty on me or my crew and that would be… messy. We’ll sell the products, then the crew besides the watchers will have the day to themselves to explore, drink, wet their dick, or whatever they want.” 

Crude, but those were the facts. Tilting his head back towards the fae as the wind whipped and played with his golden locks Bill spoke thoughtfully, “If we can hide your wings and ears, I was planning on taking you to get some new clothing and buy supplies.”

Dipper blinked, every other question he had temporarily fleeing from his mind. "Really?" Bill nodded, eye crinkling at the earnest smile spreading across the fae's face. What did a human port look like, especially one as big as this one? He couldn't wait to see it, experience it all, find out about the world he was resolving himself more and more to live in.

Grinning, Dipper placed one hand atop Bill's that was steering the wheel, feeling the skin stretch with taut muscles and tendons beneath it. That was controlling this huge ship he now knew as home... Dipper could still barely fathom it. The captain had steady hands for sure, surprisingly not slippery with the blood that stained them from all their victims. That fact was even more unfathomable to the fairy, but he fought to cast the doubts from his mind now and focus on this day - this moment - with Bill.

With a stamp of his boot, Bill called out for a status report, and was answered by Eight Ball. The first mate herself had crossed the main deck and listened in as the second mate concluded there was nothing out of the ordinary to report.

"I should hope not," Wendy commented, shrugging at the loaded gaze Eight Ball flashed her when she continued. "There's far too many  _ extraordinary  _ things happening on board." Dipper felt Bill's hand tighten almost imperceptibly under his own, and frowned at the redhead's words. Thankfully, she moved on swiftly, with a sharp flick of her hair. The way she addressed the pair seemed clipped, though, and Dipper frowned, slightly perplexed. "Hectorgon says we'll reach port by late evening, if our good conditions continue. With your leave, captain, I'll set the men to prepare our wares for selling?"

“Aye, send Shifty down to count with Keyhole,they’re the only people beside you competent enough to keep track of everything. Meanwhile, Eight Ball, get the boys to go down in shifts to put on their bests. No need to arrive looking like slobs and sea pigs, right?” The one eye kept its gaze on Wendy even as he spoke to the second mate, a frown pulling tight on his lips. There was something off with the woman today and something told him that it was not going to resolve itself. Her own gaze was sharp, guarded, and seemed determined to pretend that the fae attached to Bill’s side didn’t exist.

The blond almost sighed at that; while Dipper himself might not have noticed or realized, Wendy was one of the few crew members that regarded the fae with suspicion and occasional nastiness - well, more so than to other crew members - though she hid it well. It was just Bill’s ability to read her that told him of her qualms with the magical being. He never questioned her about it, seeing as it might be a personal thing. For now, he’d just have to hope that it wasn’t going to get in the way of her duties. The captain might have jumped in after the Scottish lass during the storm, but it was Dipper pointing Soos to the skid that had ultimately saved both their lives. 

“Ask around for volunteers for shifts when we get to port; also get to hiding Miss All-Seeing’s pretty markers,” Bill sighed softly. It killed him each time to hide the poor Illuminati’s name and flag, but it was for the safety of everyone - and their wallets - to do so. He also needed to make sure everyone had their share of gold before they all departed to spend it how they wished. “We’ll stay parked in the port for the night and leave at noon the next day. May be short, but we’ll be stopping at a lot of ports before Dejima.”

Wendy nodded briskly. "Yes, sir." Eight Ball passed her on his way down the stairs, the mates dismissed by Bill, shooting the redhead a look before leaving. The first mate returned it and began to follow him, though upon reconsidering, stopped a few steps down the stairs.

There was something... off. About Bill. Sure, he looked happy, but she'd never seen him this unguarded before. Almost carefree. Wendy had tried to leave the past behind her, but old superstitions never really faded away, and so she squared her shoulders and turned back to the pair. Snatches of fairy tales and half-forgotten warnings echoed through her mind’s memories, and she shoved them aside, brow furrowing from the actions of the two. Dipper was leaning in, chattering excitedly about port life. Bill himself laughed, thumb moving easily across the fae's hand that was placed atop his own.

The redhead figured this was too good to be true. It had to be. Bill had been entertained by many pursuits in the past - both lovers and mythical creatures and otherwise - but this seemed too rushed, too strange. Wendy couldn't quite shake the feeling, and it was starting to get on her nerves, not being able to figure this fairy out. "If there's anything you need, captain, or... want to tell me, or anything. Let me know." She had always been the blond's confidant in the past. Really, even though she'd never admit such a thing, she might be a bit... worried about him.

Her admission startled Dipper into silence, and the two looked at her with wildly different expressions. Bill nodded, one-eyed gaze guarded, and Wendy nodded in return. Finally, she turned on her heel and left them to return to the main deck, relaying orders about the day's events to the crew; some jumped to hiding the name on the hull with nets and ropes, others volunteered for shirts that night.

Frowning, Dipper pulled away slightly, gaze following the redhead's movements. He stumbled a bit, and sat down heavily on the throne-like chair behind the wheel, waving off Bill's concerned look. Ugh, maybe his head wasn't getting that much better. "Is she alright?"

“You worried about her?”  _ Or for yourself, _ was the unspoken addition, as Bill watched the woman make her way about the deck. She was a lean figure and looked weak to strangers, but that was a fatal assumption; he had trained her in the arm of combat himself, to know every dirty trick in the book and out of it. “Red’s always been a protector, despite what she might say. ‘Cause of that, it takes her for fuckin’  _ ever  _ to accept anyone new. She was the one of the first members to join m’ crew. I trust her, but doesn’t mean I don’t want to strangle her sometimes.” Then again, Bill wanted to strangle most people when the mood caught him.

Looking back over his shoulder at the sitting fae, he tilted his head. “Sure you’re feelin’ fine? It’d be strange if seasickness started to ‘ffect ya now. Though if ya do puke, aim away from me or you’re gonna be cleanin’ it up with a spoon.” Hangovers, the devil’s work and creation if there ever was one… or maybe the opposite, perhaps it was ‘God’s’ punishment for delighting in the sin? Maybe there was some weird contract between the two entities that no one knew about. A right conspiracy against humanity if he ever imagined so.

His blue eye moved over to see Soos ambling up the steps clumsily, respectfully bowing his head before moving closer to Dipper. Smiling wide, though he seemed uncertain how well Bill would take to his intrusion, he asked, “Can I talk to Dipper?”

At the nod, Soos quickly moved to the fae’s side, eyes sparkling as he watched the other’s wings move freely; there was an ease in the other’s face. “How you feelin’, chico?”

Dipper returned the smile. He'd missed talking with his friend, and was glad he seemed to be in high spirits. "Not too bad, Soos! Getting better. Although," he grimaced, indicating the hand that still held his head. "This isn't anything to be envious over.  _ Apparently  _ I had too much to drink last night."

At that, the chubbier human patted his hand in pity, and while Dipper appreciated the gesture, he couldn't help but snort in humour. "Nobody told me to stop, honestly. I'm surprised I'm not holed up in bed right now, though I expect I shall be soon, if this ache in my brain doesn't let up."

Now curious when Soos winced in sympathy, Dipper couldn't help but wonder, "Have you ever had a hangover?" The look that crossed the man's face was definitely expressive to say the least, and Dipper laughed at it. "That bad, huh?"

Soos shrugged, face a bit embarrassed. “Only once or twice… Maybe more.”

Dipper laughed once more. "How have you been, Soos? Excited to go to port?" The fae paused for a beat before curiosity got the better of him and he continued, "You're not in the same mind some of the crew is in, are you?" He didn't want to name names, though it was fairly obvious which fiery hairy and tempered pirate he was talking about.

“Huh?”

The sound came from Soos’s lips and had Bill sighing loudly as he muttered, “And you wonder why I called ya Question Mark.” But the captain said nothing more than that, obviously listening, after all how could he not, with the duo standing directly behind him while they chatted.

The heavier man only chuckled softly as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, but following where Dipper was pointedly gazing he spotted the woman. Ah. That brought a sigh from Soos’s lips. “I’m glad that you and the captain seem to be getting along better, and ‘course I’m happy you’re free ‘nd all...”

Still he paused, shifting nervously as he crouched by the throne-like chair, still not daring to actually touch the wood of it. “I think I might know just a part of her bitterness. Well, maybe not  _ bitterness...  _ not too sure what to call it, really.” A soft sigh came from him as he ruffled Dipper’s hair gently, not missing the slight glare Bill sent back at him when he caught the movement. “I think it might be ‘cause o’ the legends. Where she’s from, fairies were thought to be more evil than good.”

At Dipper’s quick breath, Soos lifted his hands up in trying to appease the now worked-up fae. “I’m not for sure now, ‘n I can’t put words in her mouth or read her mind. However, in a lot of legends, not just where Wendy is from, fae aren’t the... nicest of creatures. Quite the contrary. Though I think the captain would be able to tell you more than I could; he knows pretty much every tale and legend from many a different country.”

Dipper frowned, watching the movements of the first mate across the main deck in a bit of a different light now. He'd never figured that humans would have stories about bad fae... He'd only ever assumed that the fae had stories of bad humans. It was certainly something he’d need time to wrap his head around. "I might have to take Bill up on that, should he oblige," the fairy said thoughtfully, turning back to Soos.

He really had come to care for all the pirates, he was quickly realizing. Each and every one of them fit together, like cogs in one of Ford's machines. All of them were warming up to him, too, and Dipper couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself. He was... happy with how things were turning out. Actually somehow happy. He'd never had this many people who wanted to be around him, back home. Could they be considered friends, these humans? Maybe. Nonetheless, it was nice to feel wanted once, for a change. To have conversations with people not related to him, who’d only tolerated him through blood relations. He missed home, sure, but he found himself missing it a little less and less each day - and that feeling both frightened and excited him.

"Well, rest assured, Soos, not all of us are that bad... We're a lot like humans, I suppose," Dipper said to the human, who was now biting his lip, though thankfully the assurance that he wasn’t upset seemed to make Soos less nervous.

The fairy groaned a little as the pounding in his head increased, squinting up at Bill through the bright daylight. It was high time for a change in subject, the mood far too somber for his liking. "I thought you said it'd feel better," he complained, not even caring how pitiful he sounded. It hurt! "What else do you do to make this damn headache go away?"

The captain rolled his eye at the comment. “I said it would help, not be a cure. Anyway, there are only a few things that can help a hangover. Water, staying in the dark, and sleep; those are the only options.” Just the thought of bed made him want to yawn, but he pushed the idea away as he adjusted his hold on the wheel, making only tiny adjustments according to his compass. “So bitch yer bitchin’.”

At the grumble behind him, Bill let out a long sigh. “Obviously you’re not doing shit at the moment, so if you want to go back to sleep, fine by me.” He heard Soos chuckled softly at the sassy answer. Really though, Dipper didn’t have a job on the ship, though that would probably change in the future so that the rest of the crew didn’t feel he was freeloading when he was no longer a prisoner. Bill’s gaze moved back towards the deck, watching as each person moved about and passed on different words.

Kryptos had reemerged from down below, dressed in a navy blue double breasted vest and fine pair of dark pants, all decorated with gold buttons, fine lace, and shined boots. His long dark hair had been combed with the giggling aid of Pyronica, despite his yelps of pain, and the mane had been pulled in a high ponytail, though the end of it still brushed his upper back. Yes, all of the crew could clean up well whenever the need called for it. They looked different, but their personalities remained the same. His brown eyes were still skittishly looking about and he was a little reluctant to approach Bill when he was summoned.

“Don’t be a fuckin’ baby, Krypt,” the captain grumbled as he held his hand out expectantly and the cravat was dropped there. Only Bill knew how to tie the damn things, though he refused to reveal how he knew; the threat of being strangled or enduring a too tight cravat for hours was enough to silence most.

"I'm not a baby," Kryptos protested meekly, under his breath. "Just uncomfortable, 's all."

Dipper watched, fascinated, as Bill rolled his eye and expertly tied the cloth in a way that had an elegant knot. A few other pirates were filtering up, now, all dressed much nicer than usual, and began an annoyed line on the stairs to meet Bill. Those still in rattier clothes gave wolf whistles, receiving glares and other gestures in return from the more dapper men.

"I think it looks good, Kryptie!" Hectorgon said, trying to hide his laughter. The muttered curse he got from the long-haired pirate was enough to get the other pirates to join in chuckling.

Another pulse of the fairy's brain, however, made him clutch his head again with a grimace.  _ Right. _ "Speaking of uncomfortable," he said with a sigh, heavily getting to his feet. He wobbled a bit at the new center of gravity on the swaying ship and Soos griped his elbow to keep him from falling, until Dipper regained enough control to wave him off. "'M fine! Thanks, Soos," the brunet said, smiling in spite of how annoying this whole hangover thing was being.

In between pirates needing their ties done, Dipper leaned over to whisper in Bill's ear, "I'll be in your room if you need me for... anything." From this close, the fae could see the captain tense at his words, and he smiled wider as he kissed his cheek before leaving.

Some crewmen clapped him on the shoulder as he walked down the stairs and across the main deck, or called out greetings and jabs at how drunk he'd been last night. Dipper took it all with good grace, even when Pyronica suggestively asked him if he needed help getting dressed in nicer clothes later on. At that, he snorted and finally reached the door leading belowdecks. The darkness of that hallway was soothing, and Dipper breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way back to the cabin.

The captain gave a slight nod, delivering a kick to Teeth’s shin when the other man snickered at the fairy’s actions. The cravat grew chokingly tight in Bill’s hands, and he looked lazily as the man. “I’m sorry, were you saying something?” The jaw-protruding man gave a quick shake of his head as he tried not to flail in the other’s hold, knowing it would just make things worse for himself. “Mm. That’s what I thought.”

Still, as he continued his work, letting Kryptos take the wheel so he could focus on making his crew presentable, the captain’s thought began to wonder. Noting with a hum that Wendy too was descending back below deck, Bill frowned softly and looked quickly to Eight Ball beside him. “You don’t think she’s up to anything, right?” He should be trusting her, but then again, some things didn’t go quietly if there were deep emotions attached.

But how was she perceiving the fae now? Someone to protect, or something to be protected from? She had made it no secret that she thought the fae was bad luck and how Dipper would probably be the last thing the crew saw if the unthinkable happened… Well, the unthinkable had happened; Bill had grown a heart, and the fae was walking free on The Illuminati. 

"...I don't think so," Eight Ball mused in answer, watching with a thoughtful frown as the last wisps of long flaming hair disappeared and the door closed. "She's been chewing on whatever it is for weeks now. She likes the kid, boss, just... Needs a talk, I think. Ya know how she is, doesn't believe in tiptoeing around shit."

Bill hummed noncommittally, but still looked a bit suspicious as he shoved Teeth away and moved onto Thompson. He'd known Wendy for years now, almost as long as Eight Ball. Guess it was time to test that trust.

The first mate had a lot of apprehension regarding all crew members that were new on ship; she was like an expert interrogator that ensured they were a right fit for the crew. Bill supposed it was only fair for Dipper to go through the same process if he was to upgrade from prisoner to pirate - even if he had mixed feelings about the ordeal.

"'Sides," Eight Ball continued, cracking a smile. "The kid can use his magic now. He's hardy enough, that little scrapper. He'll use it against Wendy if he needs to." The second mate put a hand on Bill's shoulder, who was concentrating on tying a neat knot in the cravat. "If you want, I could send someone down to fetch her, cap?"

“Nah, she’d be pissed if I did such a thing. Probably overstep my boundaries or some shit,” the captain finally answered as he finished another tie, the last until the next group changed shifts. Huffing softly, he moved back to the wheel after shoving an indignant Kryptos away, noticing that Soos too was watching the door to the deck. With a sigh, Bill started to recall back into memories of when he’d first met the redhead, if only to assure himself that she wouldn’t do something crazy.

Wendy was warring with herself as she paced restlessly up and down in the corridor outside Bill's - and Dipper's now too, she supposed - cabin. Ever since this fairy had come on board, she'd been a bit... on edge.

And, truth be told, it was a little clear why. Damn it, she typically didn't let superstitions get the better of her, but the dark legends aside, Dipper's entire existence on The Illuminati was troubling. This mythical creature of unknown origin was conveniently just happened upon by their crew? He somehow managed to survive Bill's wrath, more than once? And now he wasn't even a prisoner anymore? He was the captain's... pet? Lover? Either way, the fae had Cipher wrapped around his magical finger, and Wendy's nerves were shot at the prospect.

Trust had never come easy to her, especially not in recent years. Everything about this all seemed too fishy... If she could only talk to the kid, figure out if he was genuine or not, then she'd be able to rest easy. She'd have fulfilled her duties, if she determined him true or not.

After all, the first mate liked the kid, really she did. Under different circumstances, they'd have gotten along in a heartbeat. Besides, he reminded her so much of... Well. That wasn't something worth dwelling on right now.

Taking a deep breath, Wendy gathered up her scraps of self-composure and rapped on the cabin door.

"Bill, if you're here to bug me already, just come on in," came a muffled call seconds later, sounding almost a bit annoyed.

Frowning at the statement, the redhead nonetheless remained civil - for now - letting herself in and closing the door behind her. Upon noticing it was not the captain, Dipper sat up on the bed, wincing as the world spun a bit from the action. "Wendy?"

The first mate nodded briskly, crossing over to the foot of the bed. She crossed her arms, whether out of apprehension or intimidation she couldn't tell, and took in the fae before her. No irons, wings glittering freely behind his back, ears pointed, iridescent eyes shifting colors, the sheets littered with golden dust from his wings. "We need to talk."

Dipper smiled with forced politeness, a sense of dread slowly beginning to fill him. "Of course." This should be fun.

"By your actions, you should be dead," Wendy stated bluntly. Dipper blinked, a bit taken aback, but she merely shrugged. "I have been telling the captain time and time again for weeks about how he should be wary around you, but now you have him obsessed with you."

The fairy found his headache starting to disappear, being overshadowed by the stronger emotion of irritated anger. His wings twitched to attention behind his back, puffing up and out. "Wendy, I don't know what you're talking about. Bill is not  _ obsessed  _ with me, I've been treating like any prisoner would be, and he regrets his actions for it. This is unbelievable-"

"That's just it!" the redhead exclaimed angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the brunet. "It is  _ unbelievable. _ Impossible to believe! The captain has never, in his entire life, cared for someone the way he's prancing on now about you. And that is... worrying. Don't you understand where I'm coming from? Can't you see my side in this, Dipper?"

Throwing back the covers, the fairy hurtled to his feet on the side of the bed. Anger was definitely overtaking his senses, now, and he glared to the first mate. "No, I don't think I can. Care to elaborate?"

Chewing her lip, brow furrowed, Wendy finally spoke after a moment, voice colder than ice. "Your kind knows magic. There are stories upon stories of you leading humans astray, and ensnaring them, and taking control over them. If you even think about doing that to Bill, I can assure you that it'll be the last thought going through your fae head."

"You have to be joking," Dipper asked incredulously. When the human made no move to agree with him, he let out a bark of humorless laughter. "Wendy, it's me who's the victim here! You all kidnapped me and made me a part of your crew against my will." At that, he yanked down the top of his shirt to reveal the brand there, still starkly visible on his sternum. "Remember this? Remember the beatings? Remember the irons restricting my magic? Even if I wanted to break free, I wasn't able to. Gods, use your head! The only thing I feel for Bill now is..." He trailed off, breathing heavily through his nose, and Wendy let out her own laugh.

"What? Love? How do you know anything about it? By your own account, Bill has been nothing but horrible to you. That's not love, Dipper, that's abuse. And it's abuse you endured because you were waiting for him to fall into your trap. Then you'd take over, in whatever way you could. What other reason could you have for staying here?" The redhead held her ground even as Dipper rounded the corner of the bed to meet her face to face, though she seemed on edge at the sparks that were starting to sprout from the fairy's fingertips.

Wings beating now, they lifted him a few inches off the ground, and Dipper noticed how Wendy's eyes widened just slightly, before narrowing fiercely once more. "I don't appreciate you trying to turn my words against me, nor do I appreciate how you insist on thinking I'm somehow controlling Bill. I'm not. We're equals now. We're working through all the shit, but here you are making more up."

It would be so easy to just let those sparks around his fingertips fly free, but… No. That’d only confirm what Wendy was trying to prove. She looked scared, under all that bravado, perfect from years upon years of intimidation as second in command on a formidable pirate ship. But Dipper could sense it; sense that she was worried. She cared for Bill, for all the crew - just as he did. This talk had been a long time coming; Dipper needed to prove he wanted nothing but a life here with them, even if he was still figuring out the details.

"Ohh, don't talk to me about spewing shit, you fairy," Wendy spat. "I'm only watching out for Cipher, here." The fairy scoffed, eyes glinting, and Wendy's expression looked almost confused, and definitely conflicted, as she continued , more gently, after a long pause. "...I like you, Dipper. You're a good kid. Don't make me drag this out. Just... convince me. Somehow, let me know that you haven't bewitched the captain, or anything. I need you to tell me that you won't take over."

Confused himself at her almost pleading tone, Dipper shook his head, wings still keeping him aloft. The anger was still zinging through his veins, evident in his tone. "I have never even tried nor considered taking control of Bill in  _ any  _ way. Either believe me or don't, but that is all I have to say about it." The brunet crossed his arms, glaring down at the human who stared back up at him, biting her lip. It appeared as though she was thinking it over, warring between those legends she'd grown up on with the truth Dipper was telling her. She had to be close to seeing sense… "Why do you even care so much?" Dipper asked. "It sounds as though you're the one obsessed with Bill here, not me."

Wendy looked away, stepping back. "He's the only family I have," she shot out evasively as Dipper followed her. "He took me in, saved my life, I'm indebted to him." The redhead was confused, not wanting to reopen old wounds. Was he really telling the truth? Should she trust the fairy, just as Bill seemed to genuinely do?

"Well, I helped save your life," Dipper rebutted, causing the redhead to blink in realization. She sat down heavily on the edge of Bill's desk, and the fairy hovered in place above her. "Why are you so invested in this?" And then, like a burst of starlight in the night sky, Dipper realized what he'd been missing. "Wendy... Are you in love with Bill?"  _ Too, _ a voice added silently in his mind, and the brunet couldn't help but feel a stirring of jealousy in his chest under the shock.

“No.” The redhead laughed at that, but Dipper noted that there wasn't any amusement there. "Although… I thought I was, once." Her tone was bitter, and angry, and sad all at once. Her earlier fury seemed to have abated, and she seemed exhausted. With a sigh, she ran fingers through her red hair, thoughts turning to cozy nights spent with her family as a child, hearing stories by the fire. Those were all fairy tales, though… Fictional. Gods, she was being stupid. She was better than this.

That past tense was what gave Dipper pause, and he barely noticed his feet touching down to the wooden planks, surprised wings stuttering to a stop. "...Once?"

"Long time ago, kid." Wendy rubbed a hand tiredly across her eyes, and her shoulders slumped. "You promise. You swear, vow - whatever other fucking word for promise you can think of - that Bill's feelings for you are real? That you're not holding power over him, or any shit like that?"

Dipper nodded, expression still guarded as he was unsure of what was coming next. The redhead snorted and rolled her green eyes. "Fine," she finally ground out. "I'll believe you. But, rest assured, if you ever slip up on that promise, I'll slit your throat without a second thought and we'll see just how sweet tasting fae blood is."

The fairy couldn't help but swallow imperceptibly at her threat, noting just how sincere it was. He didn't doubt it for a second. "All right," he acquiesced, sitting down on the floor in front of her, gaze unreadable but expectant. "I think you owe me your own story, then." The magic sparks died on his fingertips, but both he and Wendy knew that they could be called up within a second by a mere thought on Dipper’s part.

"Not much to tell," Wendy huffed, crossing her arms. Dipper wouldn't be cowed though, and jutted out his chin, glaring up at the redhead. "...You really wanna do this, now?"

"Yes," he answered, voice sure. How could someone like Wendy ever feel that way for the captain? Did she have a similar story to Dipper's own? How did the pair meet? "Consider it a debt repaid."

There was a long pause, as Wendy tried to untangle the thoughts whirring through her mind. She shouldn't tell the fairy a thing. He didn't deserve to know. It didn't matter that she believed him, in spite of her best efforts for the contrary. But... He  _ had  _ helped save her life, she'd been told that by Bill himself. "Bill," she murmured almost inaudibly, frowning.

Finally, she nodded once to the fae; she would get this debt off her ledger. It'd been so long since the events, and it's not as though she had ever told another soul anyway... "Fine, Dipper. I'll tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: The past is sometimes better left buried, but maybe unearthing it will also drag up enough to make a new bridge to cross.
> 
> EmberGlows: Next up we have a nice, (almost ridiculously) long flashback chapter for y'all - aren't you lucky ;) In case you don't follow me on tumblr, imma tell you right now that Wendy's my babe. You'll find out why soon enough!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, they keep us motivated and writing away! :)


	23. Amber Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the tale of many moons past. Where and when did paths cross? What will the fiery first mate reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for: death, descriptions of assault, and violence

Boots clopped smartly on the street and their owner hummed softly as he walked along the crowded streets of London; however, even with the mob of people bustling to go to and fro, they gave the blond and his companion a wide berth. After all, the ghastly sight of the former’s right eye being stitched shut with thick thread and the eyelids sinking back to tell the obvious tale that there was no longer an eye behind it, was an obvious turn away. The man’s expression was also a reason to not meet his one eye; there was a wide smile on his face, but it was cold and no warmth was given from it. In fact, it almost seemed to further chill the cold late morning air. His companion was a hulking man with bulging eyes that were shifting about constantly in suspicion. Together, the pair practically screamed unsavory.

Swords were placed at their hips, but it was not an unusual sight, and their clothing was of decent standing and quality. But the air they gave off… was just wrong and even the drunks and beggars, so normally fearless themselves, held their gazes away. The men gave off the air of killers and beings that held little remorse for doing and beings so.

A soft sigh came from the one eyed man’s mouth as he muttered, “We can’t control the ship with just the two of us, fleet as she may be. She was once a merchant ship for smaller and speedy deliveries. Bah, she has an awful name too, need to think of a new one.” Getting a look from the other the blond chuckled softly, “What? You still thinking I’m going to give up on her? No, on  _ this _ ?” A low laugh came from him as he looked towards the dark, cloudy skies, the magic thumping through his body like his heart pumped the blood. “I told you, I’m gonna get my revenge, on the entire human race that calls people like me - people like  _ you  _ \- wretches… It should be fun, no?”

"If you say so, Cap," Eight Ball responded as they turned the corner onto a wide boulevard near the markets, using it as a shortcut to cut through to the city proper. They were still fairly close to the docks, and gulls cawed above them as they flew in circles.

The air here was polluted and choked with smoke billowing from chimneys, people were pressed close together and packed in, a dingy grey seemed to colour the streets; London town was not pretty, but it was certainly powerful. A good place for pirates to find a crew, and a name for themselves.

Wendy was tromping along the street, stubbornly treading more dirt than necessary on her shoes, hating London while missing home and remembering how an autumn day there would be crisp as an apple. She was running a few errands about the city; a small victory, as her father rarely allowed her to go alone. Although, they were able to laze about at home while she did all the work. She was currently plotting various ways to poison their dinners - perhaps a bit more seriously than intended -  when she saw the pair of strangers turn the corner and join her on her path. They certainly stuck out in these throngs of Londoners, cutting through the rabble and muck; matching her stride easily, she slowed to take a good look at them, and they soon overtook her.

One was gangly and bulky all at once, but the other one was...  _ Golden. _ No other way to describe him, from his gilded, buckled shoes to the sunny bleached blond of his hair. Wendy hadn't seen that much colour in what seemed like ages; not since home. His missing eye was ugly, sure, but in her opinion it simply added to the allure, and he wore a magnificently plumed captain's hat that he tipped to her when the men passed. His one eye caught her’s for a split second, and Wendy in turn felt her breath catch in her lungs and hold still.

"...ship's gonna need a good crew from the market, Captain, if we wanna make it to Venice in good time and..." The other man was speaking thoughtfully, brow furrowed, barely paying Wendy any heed as they passed her. She didn't mind, though. She was used to being ignored.

But the way the blond's piercing cerulean eye kept on her own until the pair were a few strides ahead of her is what convinced Wendy to follow the pair. The taller one had called him Captain... Mum'd told her about signs. Was this one it? Would this be her chance at finally getting out of this place, to run away from home?

"Sirs!" The redhead called excitedly, hiking up her skirts to jog after them. The blond one paused, placing a hand on the other's upper arm that cut him off, and turned back to her quizzically.

Even if this didn't work, Wendy would look for their ship in harbour later on. She'd get free, one way or another. Perhaps it was her determined expression that held the captain's interest, which in turn made her heart seem to beat faster. Wendy told herself it was from excitement at finally having a shot to get away. "Begging your pardon, I just couldn't help but overhear that you were traveling to where I want to go. I’m afraid I lost my, er, escort.” Her inner self snorted.  _ As if. _ “Would you mind terribly if I… Well, if I came with you?"

The blond slowly looked the young woman up and down; she had to be just only reaching teenage years; her bright red hair didn’t fit in at all with the London drab and the heavy clothing she wore looked awkward, not hanging right on her frame that had only just started to fill out. Another thing of note was her accent - a Scottish lass - and the strength of it showed that she was had been born and lived there for a long time. Bill had to admit the spark and intensity of her gaze was something he had rarely - if ever - seen on a woman before; not looking away or trying to cover her face with a cheap fan or her sleeve like most did. It was… refreshing.

A small chuckle came from Bill as he shoved his hands into coat pockets and leaned back slightly in a pose that threatened his balance. “Heading to Venice? I doubt that miss, and I also think your escort is not much of your concern. In fact, I’d say you’d probably be tryin’ to ditch ‘im.” He smirked as the look of shock that covered her face, those emotions were far too open and easy to read, but he continued instead of simply dismissing her, as she was probably used to. “So let’s try this again, don’t want our first meetin’ to be based on lies, aye?”

Eight Ball was squaring up beside him, eyes narrowing and darting to make sure no one else had stopped to listen in. Their pause on the street was like a stone in a stream; Londoners walked around them, all intent on something else, thankfully not sparing the odd trio a spare moment aside from the occasional gawk. “Mhm, think carefully of your answer, love.” The captain’s voice wasn’t really teasing or mocking, but it wasn’t completely welcoming either, as he wondered why this woman wanted to escape and to approach them of all people.

Swallowing, Wendy tried to think of an adequate answer. She was walking a very thin line, here, with too much at stake. "I... I wasn't lying. I don't have an escort, and I do wish to go to Venice."

So far, that was true. But the blond was looking at her critically now, eye narrowing, and so Wendy hurriedly continued, "I wish to go...  _ everywhere, _ I suppose. Not just Italy. I wish to see everything. Get away from here, leave this city, see the world, be free, and... Apologies." She tacked on the last word in some embarrassment; that'd been far too much revealed on her end. Far too much passion, letting them know she was desperate. "For my part, I'd want to at least leave London, if you gentlemen are able to grant me passage aboard your ship."

This blond captain did look intrigued, though, not immediately dismissing her, and so Wendy hedged a tentative smile at him and his companion. "Are you merchants?"

The bulkier man let out a snort, and an amused secret glance was flitted between the two. Wendy didn't quite understand the joke, but continued to smile anyways. "Even if you aren't, surely you must have titles?"

Perhaps if she maintained a typical conversation, they'd be more open to hearing her case. She doubted any other ships would even consider her proposition, much less let a woman even set foot on their decks. But she could tell, somehow, that this golden captain was different than the others.

The blond’s smile was soon stretching beyond its natural proportions, his shoulders trembling slightly and hands twitching by his side. A small sigh came from the man beside him as he looked away, seeming to know what was coming and wanting to not be associated with the result. Then the captain began to laugh, head falling back cackling as he almost hugged himself in his fit. People in the street around them gave even a wider berth from the sight. “Lass, do we look like good people? Do you not see the way that everyone is avoiding our company?” His tone was now curious, the cane he was holding moving out to prod the girl’s side, but there was a bit of force behind it, watching to see how she would take the pain. 

It would make almost  _ too much _ sense that a woman would be on his ship, to be welcomed even, but the invitation was not given. No, he wasn’t sure if he should yet. His head tilted to the side, wondering what to think or say next. Then he crooked a finger towards her, pondering, “If I asked you to shoot a pistol, to stab with a knife, to slice with a sword, would you do it?” He took a step towards the girl, towering over her even with only a few inches between them. “...What say you?”

Depending on what was said, then he would decide his next move. Rolling his shoulders back he looked towards his companion. “Eight Ball, the sea is always considered a mistress, the wife of sailors, who gets jealous when a woman is brought aboard her ships... Leading to the ruin of all. However, I don’t believe that would be a problem on our ship, or with  _ me _ .” He snickered and other man rolled his eyes with a gruff laugh himself, the redhead obviously lost at some inside joke between them. Then Bill turned back to her. “Depends on how wretched she is. Why not just put her to the test, hmm?”

"...If the test is answering your question, then yes. I would do all those things. Quite gladly, and quite easily." Wendy's answer was firm, though her thoughts unsure over what the pair was planning, and she fought not to rub at her side where the blond had poked her with his cane. She'd dealt with worse injuries before.

The one known as Eight Ball looked her up and down in an appraising fashion. "You sure 'bout that, lass?"

Wendy breathed once. "Positive."

Her sure answer seemed to give the Eight Ball man some pause, though the blond merely hummed, as if he didn't quite believe it. Wendy met his one blue eye dead on, her own gaze unwavering and unblinking; she had a feeling merely answering that question wasn't the test he had in mind. The redhead couldn't help but notice that this captain hadn't shared his own name yet, and her eyes narrowed delicately in trying to figure it out.

"What can we call you?" Eight Ball asked gruffly, and her gaze slid back to him after another second.

"Wendy. Wendy's fine." If she was to actually go through with this and sail away, she might as well pick a name she liked being called.

The burly man snorted. "Never heard that one before."

Rolling her eyes, Wendy snorted herself, in a more dramatic way than he had. "Oh, because 'Eight Ball' is so common." She turned back to the blond, noting how one side of his mouth was quirked up in seeming amusement. "And yours, sir?"

“I am Captain Cipher,” the blond answered easily; the girl narrowed her eyes like she didn’t believe him and he was simply making a jest of keeping the mystery of the two men going. However, he didn’t chuckle and neither did Eight Ball. “Anyway Red, I don’t know if I quite believe you, I mean we just met and you’re already basically promising to kill for me… Interesting, but I’m not a man to believe in pretty words of the  _ desperate _ .” Yes, because that was what she obviously was. The redhead stiffened slightly at the term, but didn’t deny it… There was a hungry look in her eye.  _ Interesting. _

He twirled his cane once more; he was impressed that she hadn’t reacted too much under the prod. Most women, especially in the city, were soft bodied and equally so willed, but not this ‘Wendy’. What his companion had said was true, neither had heard the name before and didn’t think it existed. Maybe her parents were trying to be too clever, or maybe she was making a name for herself as well.

“My companion and I, we are a bit special and looking for people of the like to join us. To put it bluntly, we’ll only take freaks.” The girl blinked in surprise as he continued. “That fiery hair of yours puts you in the category... Yes, after all, redheads ain’t well liked, are they? Seen as people associated with hot tempers, blood, and evil... However, your clothes say you have a decent life, or at least you aren’t starving like many,” Bill drawled out as he let his eye rake over her form again. This Wendy barely fidgeted under his appraising gaze; quite an admirable feat.

Then he leaned closer, mouth almost to her ear and voice soft, “What would you say to confirming that red mark stereotype?” He was curious, after all, she was only a youth and Bill was certain that he had at least four or five years on her. He also had to wonder what she thought of him as well; his accent could not be placed and his looks equally so, having golden hair but coupled with bronze colored skin that did not come from just the sun. “Would you really forsake it all to escape, Red? You’re running, but from what I do not know.” 

At that, Wendy smiled bitterly, ignoring the shiver that had gone through her at the words whispered in her ear. "No, you wouldn't know, would ya? Men never do." Feeling daring, she turned her head and stepped closer until her and this Captain Cipher - if that was a true name - stood nose to nose. Eight Ball let out a noise of surprise and made to draw his sword, but at the blond's raised hand, he paused. "I'm running from being in a cage. Don't expect me to tell you my whole backstory; a  _ lady- _ " She couldn't help but chuckle at that choice of words. "-Does try to keep her secrets close to her chest."

The smile on the captain's face grew at that and, satisfied, Wendy drew back. Eight Ball's hand hovered near his sword still, and the redhead nonchalantly put her hand into a deep pocket of her dress, fingers closing firmly around her dagger. Just in case. "Call me a freak if you wish, I don't care. I'll let you call me Red, cut my hair, anything you want. Anyone like me, who grew up where I did, and survived what I've gone through, ought to be labeled a freak anyway. My temper will put yours to shame if you provoke me enough, I already swear like a sailor, I might as well be one."

She shrugged, and the pair exchanged a look as she continued. The street surrounding them wasn’t as polluted with people now, and the rare passerby avoided them; Wendy could get used to that. She felt bolder, and acted on it. "Besides, if we're going off of something like clothes being too fine or stomachs being too full as defining what freaks are, I'm afraid that you gentlemen wouldn't quite fit the bill, either."

There was a strained pause at that, and Wendy wondered if she'd pushed too far. Her abrasive nature was so used to being repressed; it was a gamble to let it reign free in the conversation, but still. It felt good and freeing to be herself, after so long. Eight Ball leaned to the blond and whispered in his ear, causing the other to nod. Wendy hoped that was a good sign. "What's your test? I will complete it."

“Follow us,” was the answer instead, as the blond crooked his finger towards her and started back along their way. However, as they continued to walk along for long moments, it became increasingly obvious that they were moving through the poorer district; the people looking at them with woeful eyes, bodies covered in marks from either disease or abuse, the smell was rancid, but neither men flinched as they continued to move forward. Wendy, following more or less obediently, tried to do the same. Eight Ball had a more apprehensive expression on his face, but the captain only whistled cheerfully and swung his cane widely before and behind him from time to time, to ward off pickpockets that dared to draw too close when they thought, with only one eye, Cipher would be an easy target.

Then the blond quickly directed the trio into a cramped little alleyway, checking his pocket watch with a small hum. Right on schedule it would seem, even with the girl causing them to be slightly delayed. From the words of the poor and the taverns, this was going to be the route one of the most hated individuals of the city would transverse. He had three deals going on with this; two people said they’d join if he pulled it off, he’d issue a big fuck you to the crown, and lastly? Well, the occupation of the man just left a sour taste in his mouth.

Beggars of other rabble were devoid in this small alcove just off the street. The girl looked confused and increasingly concerned when the two men remained silent, then Bill handed her something which she almost dropped in shock. A pistol, glistening even in the grungy surroundings. “There’s a man coming down the way, your test… kill him, Red. Then I’ll take you to see the world.”

The blond’s grin was wide and almost manic as he watched her; this really would be her first stripping of morality, but who knew, she might just enjoy it, particularly if she, as he suspected by her words, was once from less than nice standings. He observed her peeking around the corner, taking in the tax collector bumbling his way through the people that could barely afford to live.

Wendy's eyes widened in slight surprise. She knew this man; Smith was his name. They'd been acquainted at some party or another, and the redhead knew just how horrid he was as well. As perverted as he was portly; he'd tried to come onto her once or twice, although Wendy had set him straight.  _ That's good, _ she thought fiercely.  _ Just makes him easier to kill. _

That thought gave her pause though… Kill? Would she actually be able to murder someone? Sure, she’d said so. And she knew that, if in extreme circumstances, killing might even come easier to her… But to actually strip someone of their life, just to provide her with something gained. Although, that something gained was something she couldn’t lose. Not now, when she was so close to finally leaving this place. Finally seeing the world, being respected and wanted and feared. It’d been too long she’d been afraid. It had been practically her whole life that she’d been regarded as weak from those around her - from men like that horrid Smith. If she did this, and it was becoming easier and easier to rationalize by the second, then she’d finally take that first step into reclaiming herself. It was an intoxicating idea.

Hefting the pistol in her hands, Wendy made to hide it in her pocket by the knife, holding out a hand for a match, but paused upon noticing exactly what it was. "A flintlock?" she murmured in surprise. Her thumb skated over its frizzen, barely hearing subtle clicks over the bustle of the street to their sides. It really was a gorgeous gun, but she'd never seen one like it before.  _ Not requiring a light, what a thought. _ Guns had always fascinated her; she snuck into rooms containing them whenever she had the chance, just to feel them in her fingers. But just where had the pair of strange men gotten something as rare and expensive as this?

Against her better judgement, she remembered her father cleaning his guns back home after dinner - the first time she’d seen such things. Murder machines.  _ You can always tell the stock of someone by their weapons, leanabh, _ he’d said wisely, before sending her off to bed. If that was true, what did it mean about her companions? ...What did it mean about herself?

"Steal that, and it'll be the last fucking thing you do, I swear it," Eight Ball growled, jerking his head to the throngs of people passing by. "Quick and quiet, think you can handle that?"

Blinking out of her awe, Wendy nodded, pocketing it fully. "Yes."

"Then _get_ ," Eight Ball hissed, and Cipher hummed in agreement. His eye was looking at her thoughtfully when she huffed and spilled out of their alley into the street.

Fluidly, the pair of men joined the people on the boulevard in a seamless way, following the redhead. They were much more stealthy about it than she was, and Bill watched in some amusement as Red faked a fall, landing directly onto the target, knocking the two of them over.

Smith fell like a rock, and Wendy took some pleasure in how he grunted in pain. "Fucking bitch," he snarled, disentangling himself and heaving to his feet. "How dare you even deign to touch me, you whore from a-"

"Oh! I'm s-so sorry, sir," Wendy apologized profusely, cutting him off. Her eyes lowered to the cobblestones as she got to her feet unaided, though she could see Smith pause through the copper dustings of her eyelashes.

"...Miss Corduroy?" Huffing, the fat man hefted his jangling coin purse higher on his belt. Well, that tune changed fairly quick. Pathetic to polite in an instant; no doubt remembering their previous encounters. After all, Wendy had been coy but firm in the past, balancing on eggshells when she rebuked him. It seemed most of her time in London had been spent doing that to a variety of men; another reason she wanted to get away from snobby city folk thinking her an idiot from her place of birth and upbringing.

He looked rather red-faced from the exertion, and seemed to get even redder when Wendy let out a noise of surprise, perhaps a bit more enthusiastic than necessary. "Mr. Smith! Oh, such a blessing to see a  _ friend  _ in these parts." This was the easy part - Wendy glanced up, letting loose a timid smile.

The man seemed taken aback, though intrigued. "Well, of course, m'dear, though I have to wonder why a lady such as yourself is in these parts to begin with."

"Lost, good sir," Wendy said, voice perfectly mournful. Loathing in, she blinked a few extra times, and the man leaned in almost unconsciously, drawn in. "If only there was someone  _ brave  _ and  _ kind  _ enough to help…” She smiled, placing a gentle hand on his upper arm to lean in close. What a strange thought, to know that her meek fingers would soon be mercilessly pulling a trigger to end his life. “Oh, I'd give  _ anything  _ to be saved, sir."  _ The bait was cast... _

At that, as well as the redhead's delicate biting of her lower lip when she continued to gaze up, Smith licked his lips. "Anything, you say, m'dear?"  _ And she’d reeled him in. _

"Anything," Wendy repeated with a smile. Looking tempted, Smith began to reach forward, but the redhead stepped lithely back. Her pale hand surreptitiously wiped off his scent on the back of her dress. "If you please, sir. Not here. There must be a shortcut to get back home…  An alley, perhaps? Away from... prying eyes?"

Watery brown eyes looked triumphant at her suggestion, and Wendy couldn't help but feel a fury begin boiling in her blood. The look on her face revealed nothing, though, smiling prettily as Smith agreed and grasped her elbow to lead her onto a side street some feet away. Before they turned the corner, Wendy saw her pair of companions following subtly, as Eight Ball brandished a pocket watch in reminder. The redhead swallowed as they slipped out of view, fingers gripping the gun in her pocket more tightly. Smith turned to her seconds later when they were against a dingy wall, and after a quick glance around, Wendy thankfully noted that the new alley was quite deserted. She gripped the pistol firmer, index finger resting tense by its trigger.

The blond blinked as he stopped by the entrance of the alley, still far enough away to be considered no threat to the two, particularly when he took out a pipe and started to smoke, blowing rings idly as he waited and listened, not turning his head to acknowledge what would hopefully happen. He had overheard the conversation and couldn’t help be impressed by the display; seemed that was the mask Wendy had been forced to wear quite often. He also filed away her last name for later, wondering what he could dig up on her. No wonder she’d wish to escape, if she had to endure  _ that  _ all the time, with maggots like Smith.

Eight Ball had been signaled to find the opposing entrance of the alley, and make sure to cut off the pair if either decided to run. Bill wasn’t sure if the other had the guts to pull the trigger; it would be interesting, no matter the result, one just required more blood, should she fail.

Bill had a surprising amount respect for ladies that actually spoke their mind and knew which punches, either verbal, mental, or physical, to place to get what they wanted. They could be dangerous creatures; he liked to keep a distance from them himself, but for wildly different reasons. This girl, though, she actually made him give her a second look and to humor what she might be able to achieve if he guided her.

The man was too focused on Wendy, too grabby, as he had one had ruffling her hair and another drawing the hem of her skirts hastily up her leg; she needed a chance to withdraw the gun at a distance else she’d hurt and scar herself horribly from the smoke the pistol would produce. He took his cane and smacked it loudly against the wall like he was aiming for a passing roach.

At the loud crack resounding through the alleyway, Smith jumped and glanced back. That split second hesitation was all it took, and Wendy kneed the fat bastard in the groin. With a noise of pain, he began to buckle and fall atop her, but instead stumbled back a few feet once Wendy punched him square in the face.

"You're absolutely  _ fucking  _ awful, Mr. Smith," Wendy said in that same sugary-sweet simper she'd been using the past few minutes. With a toss of her red hair, now tousled from the hands grabbing it, the girl drew the pistol out of her pocket and aimed it. "And I want you to know that before you die."

Smith was feet away, on his knees now, looking for all intents like a pitiful disgusting creature. Wendy likened him to something she'd find on her shoe; her left arm braced the right and she cocked the pistol. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Cipher on one end of the alley and Eight Ball on the other. Their presence probably should've felt as if they were babying her or not trusting her, but honestly she felt a sort of inexplicable...  _ relief  _ that they were there.

"P-Please," the portly tax collector stuttered out, voice fearful and eyes darting in every which direction. "Take my money, or I'll-I'll get more, I'll do anything! Just don't k-kill me. Please!"

It was in that moment that Wendy didn't quite understand what came over her. What a head rush, seeing this man - really, a representation of all those horrible people - kneeling before her, begging and pleading. He was in a position of submission now, for once in his life. He would die knowing that he was beaten, knowing that Wendy fucking Corduroy had taken his life.

There was a sort of narrowing of vision, where all that she could see was the metal of the flintlock in her hand pointing straight at Smith's fat ugly head. It was exhilarating, knowing that he'd be dead there and she'd be alive here, barely moving an inch. Hardly aware she was grinning, her ears tuned out pleas that were turning into desperate wails, and a steady index finger squeezed the trigger.

The two men took lazy steps towards the young woman after the bang had sounded out, Bill easily slipping the still hot and smoking gun from her hand, shaking it lightly to trying and spread out and lessen the smoke that clogged the air from the shot. The smell of gunpowder and blood was easily swallowed up by the smell of general sick and disgust permeating the lower quarters. The blond didn’t say anything, instead simply picking up Smith’s large purse and jingling its contents with a small hum. “What do you know, Red’s got that look in her eyes and that smile, doesn’t she, Eight Ball?” The other man grunted in agreement after looking at her face for a brief moment.

“Had a personal grudge against him, didn’t ya?” A small snicker came from the caption as he continued; he pushed his hair away from the bad eye socket again, having hidden it when they acted out the ambush. He’d have to get a patch eventually, but it’d have to fit him too. Perhaps the lass knew how to sew and could create something for him. He was shit at it, after all.

“...Still, those kind of killings are the best, gives you the fucking  _ rush _ .” He leaned back against the brick wall, counting the coins quickly. “You feel powerful, vindicated, like nothin’ can touch you... I killed a whole ship of men by myself when they wronged me. Quite the experience, took several rainstorms to get rid of the blood before making it to port. But luck’s been on my side as of late.”

The captain calmly pocketed the coin purse, voice as nonchalant as if they were discussing the weather, and although a corpse didn’t litter the street feet away. “However, there are two questions I have left for you.” He watched as her head tilted, her chest still rising and falling rapidly, blood rushing to her face from obvious exhilaration. Her eyes were bright and focused on him though.  _ Good. _ “What do you think of being a pirate, bearing my mark to fight and slaughter all these people that scorn the freaks? We’ll still let you go if you decide at this moment you want out.”

Eight Ball let out a sound of protest, but Cipher shushed him, eye trained on this Wendy with interest. She’d proven herself, that was true, but would she actually go through with it? Especially when he showed her what was next?

The girl blinked and her eyes narrowed slightly, her mouth opening, but Bill pressed a finger to her lips to stop her. “You want to know what makes me a freak besides this eye that can be hidden? Of course, besides my dashing looks and absolutely charming personality and blood lust. Well, ‘ere you go.” He let go of his cane, smiling at the object slowly lifted itself into the air and spun around before tapping her on the side once more. “I’m a  _ devil  _ of a captain in many ways.”

Cipher's finger stayed pressed on her lips throughout, and everything happening at once had Wendy's heart beating rather fast. "C-Christ," the redhead couldn't help but squeak as her eyes widened, taking a step back when the cane started floating. Back home, Wendy's people would've crossed themselves and run for the hills. Her mother’s old warnings were going off like church bells in her mind, and one part of her wanted nothing more to do than return home and pretend as though nothing had happened.

...She couldn't help but be intrigued, though. A much larger part of her watched in awe. He was a freak indeed, it would seem.

Apparently bored with poking Wendy in her side, the cane moved to prod at the corpse in the center of the street. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight, an expression that Bill returned. Smith deserved what he got, though it was a bit surprising she held no remorse. Shouldn’t she feel… something? Perhaps not in present company. "...Devils were always more interesting, anyway," Wendy said finally, meeting his gaze.

The cane whizzed back into Bill's hand, and he blinked in something akin to surprise. Or it looked like he did, anyway; hard to tell with one eye. Eight Ball moved past the pair to loot through Smith's pockets and see if there was anything else of value on his person. When that was done, he heaved and rolled the fat body to a darker spot on the side of the alley.

This was it. This was finally her chance at getting away from it all, starting over, seeing the world, no restrictions or constrictions. "I'm not leaving you," Wendy said, voice sure. "I'll bear your mark and do anything you ask, so long as you take me away from here. Being a pirate could suit me. We'll be freaks together." Her hand barely shook, just as when it had held the pistol, when she stuck it out in front of her, palm open and ready to shake. "If you'll have me, captain."

“...Alright,  _ Wendy _ , welcome aboard,” he finally answered; after staring at her hand for a brief moment, he grasped it, shaking it firmly with a grin. Then he promptly spun around and delivered a small smack to Eight Ball’s thigh when he finished. “Let’s go, bullfrog eyes!” The taller man yelped at the surprise hit, rubbing the spot with a sour expression, but making no move to retaliate; he wouldn’t be able to catch Bill anyway, as the blond was almost dancing where he stood before rushing back out of the alley and into the crowded streets again. First lesson to Wendy would be how to keep up with someone as sporadic as the captain.

As they whipped through the streets, putting distance between themselves and the corpse they left behind, Wendy wiped the soot from the gunshot off on her skirts. Eight Ball had explained the deals riding on this as they walked, and how they were to meet with their business partners and prove it'd been done, building up the crew.

They were passing near her neighbourhood on their way to the docks when Wendy paused. "Might I go home? I'll bring back coin and supplies. We can meet at port later on today."

The pair of pirates exchanged a look, before Cipher sighed in slight exasperation and nodded, waving her away.

"You'll spot us on the far western side. Do not be later than sunset, or we  _ will  _ leave you," Eight Ball promised in a snarl, before the two were on their way.

Nodding in agreement, Wendy hurried away herself. She kept her eyes trained on cobblestones as she walked swiftly through the streets and parks and boulevards, until she finally reached the Corduroy residence.  _ This is the reason I'm leaving, _ she reminded herself, feeling her resolve thicken as she let herself in.

The house was silent, except for the sounds of a grandfather clock ticking from its hidden spot in her father's study. She hated this house, but was grateful for its emptiness today; all the boys were probably in town running about with their father. Often she'd get stuck with doing housework and making meals, whenever her father wasn't trying to marry her off, and as Wendy took the stairs three at a time up to her room, she couldn't help but feel triumphant at leaving her family to be forced to do that all on their own.

Checking her father’s study, she found it locked, meaning not a lot of weapons or pistols or valuables could be stolen, but no matter. She was on a tight schedule. The bang of her bedroom door rang out in the stillness, and she hurtled inside, rummaging in drawers and her closet for money and supplies. Her thoughts were excited at how she'd finally be free of a family that never listened to her, that moved to a different country without even asking for her opinion, that tried to tie her off with men she'd never met. She was done being her family's servant, never being appreciated or heard or noticed or-

"Cait a bheil thu a’ dol?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the question, and she whirled to see who was home, eyes wide in a sudden panic that made her heart stop. If her father or older brothers found her like this, they'd beat her so hard she'd not be able to sleep... Upon realizing it was the youngest boy, though, she sighed in relief and her shoulders slumped. He stood in the doorway, expression confused and sleepy. One pudgy hand rubbed sleep from his eyes, and his copper hair was tousled; must've woken up from his nap. "English, Gilroy. Da'll box your ears if he hears you not tryin' to talk proper English."

The child yawned, eyebrows drawing together as he translated from Gaelic before asking again, "Where areing you going?"

"It's 'where  _ are  _ you going', Gil," Wendy corrected in a mutter, stuffing a scarf into a satchel she'd found to carry with her. "'N I'm not going anywhere," she continued, though her gaze moved away from his a bit guiltily at the lie. "Go back to bed."

"Not tired," he insisted stubbornly, though it was easily disproved by the yawn that followed. Gilroy stumbled over to laboriously climb onto his sister's bed.

Wendy bit her lip, but kept throwing things into the satchel. She didn't have time to waste on him. But... "Where're the other boys, Gil?" she asked suddenly, eyes finding his again in a flash. Her plans would be ruined if they were here; she'd risk being late in meeting at the docks.

Gilroy shrugged, and Wendy felt equal parts relieved and angry. At least nobody would believe this brother, if he even remembered what he was seeing. He probably thought this was all a dream, the sister he sometimes called 'Mum' when she comforted him after a nightmare throwing her life away into a bag as she fled. Although... Her voice turned disapproving as she came to the realization, "Da would’ve told Calder and Nachton to stay with ya if he went out. They didn't listen? They left you  _ alone _ ?"

"'M fine, 'm fine," Gil mumbled after nodding in confirmation to her questions, waving away her concern. Wendy felt her teeth grit. _ Those stupid boys. _ It was bad enough, their father giving them too much free reign, but now they weren't even watching after their youngest... and should she even be leaving? Nothing would get done around here without her, they'd all die, or be killed in bar fights, or make horrible enemies, or…

Gilroy's next yawn cracked his jaw, and he settled more comfortably against Wendy's pillows. "'M a big boy, Wen. 'M fine."

The girl was realizing that this would most likely be the last conversation she ever had with a member of her family, especially one with her favourite. She swallowed, locating a coin purse from a drawer and putting it safely in the satchel. "What's got you so tired today, Gil? What were you up to earlier?"

"Reading," her brother mumbled, snuggling into a pillow.

"Is that so?" Wendy asked, faking surprise. She heard a muffled giggle. " _ My _ Gilroy, liking books and asking questions every few seconds he can talk in between eating?!" The laughing increased in volume, and Wendy smiled fondly, ruffling Gil's hair after doing up the bag's drawstring. "What were you readin' about today, leanabh?"

At that question, Gilroy's grey eyes flickered open to gaze at hers excitedly. "The Fair Folk!"

Wendy clucked her tongue, poking his cheek. "Don't go wasting time with fairy tales, Gil. You need to get some facts in that brain of yours, too. Get all smart so you don’t have to do things you don’t wanna do."

Ignoring her, the boy continued on, sometimes pausing to yawn. "The will-o'-the-wisps and changelings aren't the same thing. Did you know that? They're in courts, too, ya know. The fae. Seelie is good 'n Unseelie is bad."

"When I was your age, Mum told me they're  _ all  _ bad news, leanabh," Wendy said gravely, fingers trailing gently along his forehead. "You don't wanna be meeting 'em, ya hear? They’d bewitch ya quicker than you can say Inverness… If they even exist." His face, still rounded with baby fat, was freckled heavily, more so than her own, and the dots of colour looked almost ethereal in the light of the darkening sky.

Which reminded her of the time, and how it was constantly working against her. She left her room, entering Calder's instead. He was the eldest, his clothes should fit decently enough. Briskly, she changed and after a bit of rummaging, grabbed two daggers from his desk. Nachton would share blades with him until Da bought new ones, she figured. Da'd be furious, as would her two older brothers, from the blades being taken. She smirked at the thought, pocketing one dagger in her new and much more suitable outfit.

About to close the wardrobe, she noticed something neatly folded, squished onto the corner of a shelf; coloured bright red and deep black, with thin and bold lines of yellow shot through. Their tartan. Shakingly, Wendy let the tips of her fingers barely brush against it. She hadn’t seen her boys wear their kilts since home… Tears, against her better judgement, pricked at her eyes and memories consumed her.

...But no, she couldn’t think about that right now. This was the reason she was leaving. She closed the door with a sense of finality, and she knew she was done with that part of her life. It was a bit freeing, honestly, finally being able to leave and take charge. This was her time.

Holding her dress, some extra new clothes, and the second dagger, Wendy rushed back to her own room. Dress was carelessly thrown on the floor, adding to the overturned room, and the extra clothes were stuffed into the satchel in an instant. Gil was asleep on the bed; she’d leave without saying goodbye.

With the dagger in hand, the redhead looked at herself in the mirror above her nightstand and, after a breath, began hacking off chunks of her mane. It was a bit time-consuming but finally, after long moments, bright red locks were shorn off and she realized just how much she looked like a Corduroy brother now. Shuddering at that thought, her hair clippings were thrown onto the fire and she watched them burn to nothing but ashes in satisfaction; the red strands consumed by a more powerful vermilion.

Turning away from the fireplace to grab the satchel, she stopped upon noticing Gilroy sitting bolt upright, silent and clutching her bag tightly in his lap. Damn, she'd thought he'd finally nodded off again when she'd left the room; he’d must have sat there, watching and waiting. "Gilly," she began soothingly, stepping closer and sitting on the side of the bed.

Young grey eyes followed her movements warily, and Wendy felt sadness and guilt start to ruin her hopeful mood. It wasn't her fault her family and this city was so horrible... But then again, it wasn't Gilroy's fault either. "Cait a bheil thu a’ dol?" he asked her once more, urgently, demanding an answer, switching back to Gaelic in order to convey just how serious he was.

"...Feumaidh mi falbh a-nis. I must go now. Far away." Wendy's voice was equally as serious, and she blinked back the prickings of tears starting in the corners of her eyes, reaching a hand out instead to cup Gilroy's cheek. Her next words were in a fond mumble as she reminded, "English, Gil, always English. I don't want Da harmin' you over it, ya hear? You be a good boy when I’m gone. Make me and Mum proud." Her brother sniffed and nodded. Tutting gently, Wendy took the satchel from his lap and slung it over her shoulder before pulling his small body into her arms for a hug.

Gil's voice was muffled, tone pitiful and sad. "Will I see you again?"

"I'm sure you will!" Wendy responded, trying to keep her voice hopeful. She had a feeling they both knew it was a lie, though. "Go back to sleep now, little one. Maybe this is all just a strange dream. Feels like it for me."

Her brother hummed tiredly when she pressed a kiss to his mussed copper curls. "Tha gaol agam o-" He sighed grumpily, catching himself and obediently translating. "...I love you."

_ Maybe one last time, for his sake, _ Wendy thought.  _ This is the last memory of me he'll have anyway, and I probably won't have need to speak Gaelic again once I'm with the crew. _ The girl sighed, holding him tight before pulling away. "Och, leanabh... Tha gaol agam ort-fhèin."

"English, Wen, always English," Gilroy said teasingly, sleeve wiping away some tears of his that had shed.  _ Cheeky little brat… He’ll be fine. I hope. _ Wendy smiled in a fond way, tapping his nose before standing, as he wriggled on the pillows. "Tuck me in?"

"You're spoiled," she muttered, but obliged, drawing the blankets in her bed around him snugly. Unable to resist, she kissed his forehead once more and then drew back. _ I'm sorry I'm leaving you, _ she thought, even the words in her mind quiet. It was necessary, though.

Gil sighed and yawned once more, grey eyes fluttering shut tiredly. "I'll be fine. I'll miss you. Be safe."

"...Mar sin leat, leanabh."  _ Goodbye, little one. _

And those were the last words Wendy spoke, until she had snuck out of the house and made her way to the docks - to Cipher. Her house door shut snugly as she left, and she placed the key under a stone in the garden, hiding it and effectively burying the life she had known.

London was strangely quiet yet bustling, all at once. The smoke stung in the air, the people nodded as she passed, the raucous singing from pubs near the docks ran out, the wind blew through her now short hair pleasantly,  and the Thames even looked slightly inviting. It was moments like this one could wonder many things - for Wendy Corduroy, it was her time to dream of what was to come. She hitched her satchel higher on her shoulder as she left this horrible chapter of her life behind her, finally reaching the westernmost ship in the lineup along the harbour; green eyes looked hopeful for the first time in ages when an azure blue one met them. The sun was close to setting, its last rays shining out over the docks, through rigging and sails on ships; it stained everything red, the same colour that Wendy now felt on bloodstained hands. She smiled and finally stopped before Cipher.

The captain took in her new appearance with a raised eyebrow. This Wendy, with her lobbed off scarlet locks, glinting forest eyes, and almost manic smile lighting up a heart-shaped face. A far cry from the lady she had portrayed earlier; the change of clothes and style suited her much better. In fact, it suited the ship much better. It suited Cipher much better… This would be a great start to piracy and making a name for himself, he was sure of it.

It appeared the girl’s corruption was well underway already. Bill felt one side of his mouth quirk up in a grin to meet hers; he tipped his plumed captain’s hat, half-mocking, half-sincere. "You really look the part of a  _ freak  _ now, Red... Welcome to the crew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: There are strange things on the horizon, will Dipper be able to still hold hope that he'd not a passing fancy like all of the past loves Bill used to have when Wendy reveals them to him?
> 
> EmberGlows: Wendy's young, scrappy, and hungry... She's also my babe. <3
> 
> We're tying up the flashback next chapter - it's gonna be good! Thanks so much for all your continued comments and gifts and messages, we need all the motivation we can get for this upcoming stretch :)


	24. Sweet Charoite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy finishes her tale, and mentions of Bill's sordid past come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for: blood, mentions of branding and violence, and kinky/painful smutty times (yes, you read that right)

The new crew didn’t stay long in London, exchanging introductions from the people Bill now had following him. One thing that should be said, however, is that Cipher left the city bloodier than it was before as he showed his men - and women - the swift vessel that would serve as their new home. “Wha’da ya think?”

A chorus of approving noises came from the small assembled group, and as Wendy looked at all of them, she noted excitement in their bright eyes as they stared up at the ship. No doubt she looked the same, too. "Brilliant," she answered, and Bill looked proud at that assessment.

Upon looking at its stern, however, and the chipped letters printed there, Wendy couldn't help but snort. "Needs a better name though, if you don't mind my saying so."

At that, the others surrounding her noticed the name and laughed along. "The Axolotl?" the man named Hectorgon asked incredulously, accent thick and making the title sound even more stupid.

"Please tell me it's just a place holder, Cap," the strawberry blond, called Pyronica, giggled. The other two companions chuckled - a lumbering beast of a man named Xanthar and wiry, nervous lad called Kryptos.

Cipher seemed a bit put out at the laughter, so Wendy rolled her eyes and called it off. "Oi, shut it, all o' ya. We might as well let him call it whatever the hell he wants, so long as he takes us."

Humming thoughtfully, Cipher kept his eye on Wendy as Eight Ball spoke to him in an undertone, grinning. "Bossy little bitch, ain't she?" Even so, the others heeded her and cut off their laughter. Wendy looked proud at that, green eyes glinting when she hid a smile behind a stern hand. Perhaps she’d be better suited to sea life after all… She was easily listened to and respected, here in her element.

“Aye, it’s a stupid place holder,” Bill grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and looking away with a huff; at the childish display, the new group seemed to blanch, unsure of how to take the behavior. All eyes darted towards the oldest crew member, but Eight Ball only shrugged his shoulders and guided the lot up to the deck, Bill pulling up the rear as he glared at the name on the side. However, he still had not come up with something that suited her yet. It had to be something great.

While only one or two of the bunch had previous sailing experience, they were quick learners. Not like they had a choice, when Bill was hovering over their shoulders constantly and giving them a smack if they did something wrong to his precious ship, no matter their gender... Which led to some fights, which Bill always came out as the victor.

Yes, their captain was abrasive, rude, violent, and unpredictable it seemed, but there were also small things he did that made the crew warm up to him fast. He just gave off this strange air of authority and it seemed natural to want to please him. It was fun on the ship, between light brawls and training in swords and gun slinging, how to practically fly on ropes and riggings, and odd magic shows from the golden man. 

Their first battle had been bloody, but none had died, and over the next few months, their skills only increased as did their reputation on the seas… and so did their knowledge of the secretive Cipher. He clambered for books and maps, no matter the language they were written in. He was intelligent, almost frighteningly so, able to read many words, emotions, and signals of people. The first monster hunts had made a few crew members almost regret their decisions to join, but riches, freedom, and seeing the unbelievable outweighed their fear and disbelief. It really did seem that Bill had no fears and could do the impossible. The crew, ever growing, was enamored.

The christening of the ship with a new name of The Illuminati was done by a maniacally grinning Cipher’s incantation, and the creation of Bill’s sign and flag had been a wild night for all, but a fond one nonetheless.

A few more months stretched into a year, then two and then four and more, with the crew getting closer and larger, becoming an awkward family and working unit under the firm thumb of the golden man. They had been recently working side by side with another pirate vessel, The Equimose, their captain gaining favour by being the one to give Cipher an Egyptian book he now treasured and seemed to hold a few of the answers he had been constantly searching for. It wasn’t often such a partnership was heard of, yet none of these pirates were normal by any standards.

Wendy didn't care for this new captain, with his strange mannerisms and name. He and Cipher were far too familiar, and that fact had Wendy most wary of all. Here was this black-haired newcomer pirate captain, leader of their competition, and yet Cipher  _ trusted  _ him... Well, Wendy didn't. He was too much of a liability to their own little family aboard The Illuminati.

The two crews had been sailing and plundering for months now together, sharing spoils and swapping tales when they spent nights aboard either one deck or the other. It was no secret, however, that The Illuminati was distinctly the better vessel. Cipher had put his nonexistent heart and soul into the ship, and his name, causing it to be the most feared in the seas. Wendy couldn't help but feel proud to be a part of the crew. She'd been promoted to first mate about half a year ago, and for good reason. The ship had never run as well when Cipher was captain and Red was his second. Cipher was a great captain, a formidable opponent, and she saw in his eyes the same expression she had on her face all those years ago when making her first kill.

He was handsome too, and he knew it. Voyages to port were spent mainly laughing at Cipher's antics when he used his looks, charms, and charisma to put both men and women of every station out of their money or their misery. Wendy couldn't help but feel a strange sort of pang in her chest, though, whenever he complimented her. It was much more important to her than any other nice things the crew said to her, especially that idiot Robbie they picked up in the Americas. No, Wendy would never admit it, but Cipher was important to her. There was a reason she hadn't left him, and that reason extended beyond just plain loyalty - though she refused to think further on it.

"Enchanté, mam'selle." The redhead was brought out of her thoughts when the captain of their partner ship grasped her hand and kissed bare knuckles.

Wendy snorted, pulling it back and wiping her hand off on her skirts. Here was the imposter now. "Captain Strange, your ass is about as French as my own."

"I suppose you're right, though mine is far from merely Scottish, too, as yours is," the captain replied with a chuckle, one dark eye disappearing for a split second in a wink. "Just thought I might as well treat you as a lady; not too often we see the  _ afeared  _ first mate in a dress, after all." It was spoken with just enough teasing to not be taken as an insult, though Strange wore a secretive smile. “Rather unassuming, this maiden who wears it, yes?”

The redhead hummed, a bit grumpily, shifting the mentioned dress. She hadn't worn one in what felt like forever, but even this was better than rags. "I’m wearing it just until we reach port, rest assured. All my other clothes are far too bloodstained, from  _ killing  _ those who dare try and cross me, don't ya know."

Her conversational tone seemed lost on Tad, who blinked politely. He did seem interested at how low cut the scoop of her collar was, and Wendy was about to speak hotly at the direction of his gaze, before he pointed to her chest. "That burn's looking well, my dear Wendy. I was surprised months ago when Bill sent my crew and I away for a few days, and when we returned, we found his own men and women branded like cattle."

Bristling slightly at the insinuation, Wendy kept her tone cool as she answered. "That's not how we feel about it, Tad, nor how we want you to think on it, either. I'll have you know we all wanted this." That was right, too. All of the crew had lined up on deck and felt their flesh sizzle beneath Bill’s actions. Wendy had been saved for last, and she’d made no sound of pain as she burned - she’d earned this, and the proud gleam in Bill’s blue eye was enough. It was more than enough.

"Admirable, to be sure, darling," Tad murmured, gaze finally flicking away from the brand to meet Wendy's furrowed eyes. The first mate barely realized how her hand reached up to thumb the burn. It was raised lines forming a triangle and eye; Bill's symbol that she herself had helped sew onto the flag snapping in the winds high above their heads. It was a symbol of belonging, though Tad was right; it wasn't usually on display when she wore her typical shirts and trousers.

_ Lady. My dear. Darling. _ Wendy scowled at the terms, flipping fiery tangled hair over her shoulder in irritation. He was teasing and flirtatious, of course, but not nearly as bad as the men in her past. Quite harmless, in fact, especially for a pirate. Still, though... He got on her nerves, and she'd rather have him out of her sight as soon as possible. He was far too dramatic and talkative for her tastes. "Looking for Bill, Captain?" At his nod, Wendy led him along the deck to the door leading below. "And what business do you have with Cipher today?"

Strange let out a chuckle, running fingers through his hair to fluff it up. "Ah, that's up to him as usual. Although, I'm sure whatever it is the powerful man has in mind, it'll be...  _ exhilarating _ ."

"Well, here we are." Wendy said briskly, knocking on Bill's cabin door and stepping off smartly down the hall. "Enjoy yourself."

Another chuckle as Tad let himself in. "I think that can be achieved!"

Pacifier blinked as the redhead stormed into the galley, hands fisted in her dress with a scowl on her face, and the dangerous cook sighed softly. Why the fuck did people think HIS galley and kitchen were good places to sulk? It had made the Caribbean pirate feel more like a therapist than a chef half the time, as he watched the first mate sit down on one of the long benches closest to the kitchen’s large window. “Alright, what’s the matter this time?” 

He was a blunt man and would point out the obvious to people that tried to blind themselves from the truth with emotions. He’d gotten slapped a few times because of it, but he was always right in the end. Stirring the spicy smelling sauce once more, he wiped his hands after a long moment and approached the woman. Being in the kitchen all the time let him know everything that was happening on the ship too: gossip, rumors, and little white lies - it was all heard in the galley, all you had to do was listen.

Wendy blew out air from her mouth in a huff, whooshing an errant curl of red off her forehead. Her hair had grown out after the years to more or less its old length, and she wondered if she ought to cut it soon.  _ Would Bill like it if I did? _ ...She scowled at the thought, forcefully putting her face in a propped up hand atop the table. "It's the captain."

When she made no further move to elaborate, Pacifier rolled his eyes and moved his hands in a way indicating that she should get on with it. Finally, after a long moment of internal debating and chewing at her lips, the first mate continued. "He's getting on my nerves more than usual, and I don't know why. Trusting the other crew so easily, never seeming to appreciate his own crew anymore."  _ Especially the first mate, _ she added sullenly and silently.

“Cipher’s treating us the same way he always has, but been spending a few extra hours away from the helm because of his...  _ private time _ with Captain Strange.” The cook chuckled softly at his own joke, but only got an annoyed and… confused expression from the redhead in response. For once, Pacifier felt pity claw at his heart. “Ah, no Wendy, please don’t let it be so. You’re not that oblivious, right?”

He watched as the first mate haughtily opened her mouth at the insult, but the man raised up his hands in a pacifying gesture with a small sigh to silence her. Moving to sit on the bench across from hers, he continued, “Wendy, I’ve been around, trust me. I’ve seen a lot and experienced a lot; don’t get your heart tangled up by the likes of Cipher. He’s a good man in many ways, but not for you in the way you wish.” Her expression continued to be confused before realization seemed to come upon her face, prompting a sigh from the other pirate. “Ya fancy the captain, but he won’t return the feelin’s.”

"I-!" Wendy spluttered incoherently for a second at the cook’s insinuation, feeling her face heat up hotly, until it probably matched the hue of her hair. "I don't  _ fancy  _ the captain! At least I… Well, I don't  _ think  _ I do." She shook her head, growling at Pacifier's incredulous face. "Don't look at me like that, ya hear? The topic is me not trusting this other crew, nor their captain. We need to look at the real issue. There's a reason pirates don't typically work together... I'm not oblivious to how Strange is  _ using  _ Cipher. Probably for personal gain, or to figure out our secrets."

At that, she smirked, crossing her arms. "That's where he's wrong. Bill won't give away anything... Right?" Pacifier could only sigh tiredly.

“...They’re only interested in taking down larger military ships together to bolster both crews' reputations and split the raided weapons and cannons collected. Also, to exchange information on monsters, legends, and beasts - Tad has knowledge that Bill doesn’t. Wendy, realize that Cipher and Strange are similar in many ways. Both are magicians, whoresons with mixed lineages, bloodthirsty, greedy, and  _ obsessed  _ with the supernatural.” Pacifier sighed again as he rubbed at his temples, muttering softly, “Only difference is that Strange has more manners and a slightly more obvious heart. They are a match made in hell if there ever was one; they’d probably stick together for eons if their personalities wouldn’t cause a dangerous fight for control and power. I suspect their fling will die out in a couple months, but I don’t think they’ll leave on bad terms... not with the way they are. They’re too similar, it’s both a blessing and a curse.”

The sound that Wendy made caused the cook to look back at her, the expression on her face a mixture of disbelief and… fear? He cocked his head slightly before asking, “Wait, ya do know that the Cap... Well, boards the ship from the  _ other  _ side, if you get what I’m saying?” The stare only continued and it made Pacifier groan. “Come on, mate, do I need to spell it out for you? Cipher only fancies men, he has no interest in women that way.”

A sharp thunk of metal and wood meeting was accompanied by the small cackle of laughter from the golden captain, as he watched the other duck just in time to avoid a blade that was now buried where his head had been while closing the door behind him. “’Ello Tad, so nice of you to  _ drop by _ ~!” Bill was leaning back on his chair, feet balanced on the edge of his desk to keep himself from damaging any of the precious maps that laid on top of the writing surface.

When he got a muttered curse and a crooked grin in return, the blond waved Strange closer with a flippant hand. Once by his side, Bill looked up at the dark haired man through the lashes of his one good eye, noticing the other’s increase of breathing, and paused before snatching the end of his cravat to fiercely drag him down to meet his lips.

Fuck, Tad loved this. It wasn't very often he found another so willing to be with him, nor so skilled. Nor so handsome. He chuckled low in his throat when Bill moved his legs so that feet left the desk to meet floor instead, and patted his lap suggestively. Pulling away and breaking off, Strange panted heavily, a sly smirk on his face, and straddled the blond. Both chests were already heaving, and nimble fingers undid Bill's own expertly tied cravat with ease. He tossed it over a shoulder, not caring where it landed, and toyed with the hem on the blond's collar in a teasing sort of way. "So nice of you to  _ have me _ ," Tad answered throatily, innuendo obvious, and a heavy hand moved to already palm the other through his trousers.

With a unwilling gasp almost immediately followed by a disapproving tut, Cipher firmly enclosed his hands around both of Tad's wrists and pinned them to his sides, away from himself. Mouths crashed together once more, and the raven haired captain couldn't help but moan at the sensations, body straining to move closer to Bill's.

The kisses were more teeth than affections as both nipped at lips and tongues, daring and taking chances of getting bit. It was a game - no, a battle - of dominance and also of wills, whoever lost this little bout would be the one to be receiving. Not that either minded being forced to submit, but it sometimes was a blow to the ego if it happened too often. Which was why it was common for both men to play dirty; Bill’s one eye darting to see the open expanse of pale skin that was revealed with the collar of the other’s shirt falling open, without the cravat properly holding it shut. 

Nipping the other captain’s bottom lip once more, the blond broke away, burying his face into the left side of the dark haired man’s throat, letting hot breaths slide over his skin like Bill was trying to recover. He could feel Tad still being a little tense on his lap and Bill let his hand gently knead at his back, targeting key muscles to make the other relax. It was a moment before Strange slumped forward closer to Cipher, humming as he unwound the tenseness. But once he did seem to melt, Bill bit hard on his throat, chuckling softly as the sound he got. In an instant, Tad stiffened again, cry becoming a moan as the blond started kissing and sucking to soothe the flare of pain, muttering between bloody licks. “You gotta tell me more tales after this, got it? I want to hear more about these Aztecs and their bloody gods, they sound absolutely delightful.”

"Anything," Tad panted, head tipping back and to the side, allowing more access. "Anything... Gods, just fucking do that again -  _ nghh _ !" Bill complied with a snigger, teeth sinking harshly once more into that pretty expanse of exposed throat. Moaning loudly now, the black haired pirate couldn't help but feel his hips jerk forward shallowly a few times for any friction once the blond mouthed at the bites. They'd drawn blood, and feeling his partner licking and sucking at the coppery taste had Tad almost whining with need.

He was losing this battle, and even though it felt so good, he decided it was time to try and even the playing field. This time, he was in control of his hips as he purposefully thrust out and ground down onto Bill's lap. Tad felt a heady rush of satisfaction when the spot his ass was sitting on got considerably harder from the movement, and laughed lowly at the surprised grunt and shudder that came from the blond. "You like that? Even when you think you have me at your mercy, I'm still able to get you  _ gasping  _ and  _ hot  _ and-  _ Mmm _ ..." Bill growled, head rising up again to let his lips crush hotly against Tad's, cutting off his chatter, and the black haired captain tasted blood there. He moaned into the blond's mouth, loving this game, loving how both of them knew just what to do, and just what each man liked.

Both captains were superfluous - as every captain should be, really - and so Tad couldn't help but loose a breathy taunt once his lips were free and Bill began nibbling on an ear. "I bet you, Cipher, that - oh, fuck-" He broke off to bite his lip when the blond reciprocated his own earlier action, grinding their pelvises together. It took a moment of labored breathing before Tad could focus and continue. "Th-that I'll get you off first, if you play fair... Heh." That seemed to get Bill's attention; the blond dug his fingers possessively into Tad’s flesh, hard enough to bruise even through their clothing.

“Your bedroom talk is rather shite,” Bill growled softly as he rolled his hips up sharply and made them both gasp and shiver. Then, realizing the desk chair really wasn’t the best place for this sort of thing, the blond stood up, dragging the darker haired man with him towards the bed. Both fell on top of it with something that sounded more like a pained giggle of mirth and discomfort, as clothing - particularly pants - were feeling much too tight. Cloth was quickly being shed and now nails joined the fray, leaving long, dark red lines across skin as they scratched and bit at each other. The whole thing was positively animalistic; the pair baring both teeth and skin as they stripped completely.

Bill huffed softly in disappointment as he found himself pinned under the other man; blowing bangs out of his eye, he felt Tad leave hot and heavy kisses across his chest. The half-Asian, half-Portuguese man - an interesting mix, something else intriguing to Bill about the captain - kept his weight straddled across the blond’s thighs to hold him still, now that domineering victory was in sight.

"I'm more a man of  _ action _ ," Tad purred as he bent down, never letting a teasing remark from Cipher go unanswered, licking and nipping around Bill's chest and torso. One nipple was soon caught between teeth as a hand raked down the blond's other side, raised marks left behind.

At that Bill hissed, hips bucking up fruitlessly from where they were pinned under Tad's dead weight. The black haired man stopped all stimulus, head raising so that his chin rested on Bill's chest to gaze superiorly into the one eye there. "My, my, my. Aren't we  _ eager  _ today?" Tad drawled, grinning smugly with all teeth. Bill growled in annoyance, struggling increasing, and in a flash, the other's hand whipped out to slap his cheek, a crack sounding out in the cabin.

It wasn't that hard a hit by any means, although it did smart and made the skin start to redden almost immediately; Bill looked so shocked at how bold the action was that he stopped squirming. His cerulean eye soon turned murderous, entire face seeming to twitch in rage when he realized what Strange had  _ dared  _ to do, and Tad shoved any trepidation he might feel aside to cockily roll his eyes instead. "So as not to forget your place in this, my dear," he continued, mouth moving on to lave at Bill's other nipple. The blond hissed as his back involuntarily arched, cock rubbing insistently against Tad's chest; the black haired captain ignored his neediness with a chuckle, reaching down between them to idly stroke his own arousal instead.

Bill growled at the slap and Tad’s words, hating being this wanting. Driven to action, there seemed to be almost a flash of bright blue light moving across the cornea before the darker haired captain let out a yelp of pain as a gash appeared across his back. Shallow as it was, Bill’s magic still hurt like a little bitch as blood flowed out of the new wound. Tad grunted in discomfort now, hand leaving his member to brace his weight on the bed. Strange’s obvious pain made Cipher’s grin become almost manic as he purred, “Don’t get uppity with me, Tad. Too much teasing and I swear you’ll regret it.”

Meanwhile, Wendy was having a hard time coming to grips with the news Pacifier had just given her. Apparently it was well-known knowledge, that Bill was… "Well, I mean..." The cook waited patiently for her words to sort themselves out. "I mean, I knew he liked men, I suppose... It was quite obvious, after all." She unknowingly fiddled with a strand of hair over her shoulder. "I just thought he liked women, too, is all."

Pacifier shook his head, stark truth clear on his features, and Wendy sighed miserably. "And they're doing...  _ that. _ Right now?" The cook nodded this time, and the first mate held her head in her hands. "Christ." She remembered her encounter with Tad not even an hour ago - leading him there! - and her blush returned grandly. "I told him to _ enjoy himself _ ," she whispered, mortified.

“Well, I still pity the man on the end of Cipher’s ‘affections’. I feel like their lovemaking would be attempting to cause as much blood as it would on the battlefield, and be just as loud,” Pacifier muttered, chuckling slightly as he saw the glare Wendy sent him when she raised her head a little bit. “Sorry, not helpin’, I suppose.” Her look was answer enough as he sighed and leaned back against the table while he crossed his arms over his chest. “Still, just because he will never love ya that way, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you or any of us. I honestly don’t think he’s capable of that type of flowery romantic love, or many other kinds of it. He’s a being of lust and sin... That’s what he always proclaims, at least.”

The chef leaned forward to pat her on the knee, failing twice because of the unfamiliar fluff of the skirts that hid her legs underneath. “Heartache is a bitch, I know. Lost m’ wife five years ago before I met Cipher. Still, you’ll be able to heal, and I don’t think the heart was ever meant to stop feeling after the loss of something. Just lets you focus on more. Hah, some words from a pirate and killer huh?”

Wendy sighed, shrugging in thanks at Pacifier's advice and story. "I'm not even sure I like him, necessarily... Maybe I think I just like the idea of us more. If that makes sense?"

The cook looked a bit skeptical, and Wendy couldn't blame him. This was all so confusing. "Bah, whatever," the redhead grumbled with a snort. "Thank you for your advice, you're quite wise for a galley cook." At that, Pacifier scowled and muttered something that sounded like "fucking chef", causing Wendy to grin in spite of her mood. "I am sorry about your wife, though," she added, voice turning sincere, and the pirate nodded briskly, accepting her thanks and apology.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder... "I'm being an idiot. Although..." Pacifier waited, and Wendy frowned as she continued, "I don't suppose... Well, I mean to say, you don't think that..."

She blew at an errant strand of hair once more. "Bill won't ever change, will he? You don't think that someday he'll find someone that he could, hypothetically... love?"

Closing his eyes, the chef folded his hands before him as he spoke thoughtfully at her acceptance, “Good for you to realize that, I suppose, delusion can only last for so long, painful as it is to see truth.” However, at the next questions, his eyebrows pinched together, obviously thinking carefully before he answered, “Since joining the crew of The Illuminati, I have seen things that I never imagined, and thought of as myth. So, who knows? Maybe there is some person or creature out there for Cipher, just depends on whether or not the captain decides to give it the chance to try and crack into that mind and heart of his.” 

He shrugged again before getting back to his feet so he could stir the pot of food once more. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Some people never find their ‘destined one’ or that shit. Some people are meant to be alone or to marry something intangible. A pirate’s first love is their ship and the sea, at least that’s what is said.” Was Wendy imagining the pointed look Pacifier sent her at that? This wasn’t about her, though… Even though it was plain to see that she fit that advice well enough.

But no, this was about the captain... _ Could Bill Cipher ever love someone? _ Wendy's thoughts were all variations of that one. Would his first love remain the ship? What if it was destiny that someone - or  _ something  _ \- come along someday that would change him?

Sighing, Wendy heaved herself to her feet, making a face at the unfamiliar sensation of the dress swishing around her. "I hope we reach port within the week, I need new clothes," she muttered in annoyance to herself. Then, flipping her hair over her shoulder, she tucked in the stool she'd been sitting on, turning to Pacifier. "Thank you for your advice. I should probably get back soon."

The chef nodded his head, waving a small goodbye before Wendy disappeared back into the hallway outside the kitchen.

As the two pirate captains kept going in some primal dance each seemed to just instinctively know, the cobalt blue of Bill’s magic moved in wisps around him, and his expression softened slightly as he watched purple strands of Tad’s own magic moving to almost intertwine together.

“I’ll never get used to how pretty your shade is,” Bill complimented. He rolled his hips as much as he could, wondering briefly if he had set the silencing spell on his room today or not. His memory was blurry because he had been studying so late into the night over books that the other had given him...

Tad laughed once through eyes clenched shut; the new gash on his back was evidence of just how rough they could be. It took all his self control to just not bury himself into Bill right then and there when the blond began moving his hips without abandon, and so Tad knelt back until he was resting on the balls of his feet. His chest was heaving, as was Bill's, he noted with pride, and they were both hard as dry land they hadn’t seen for weeks. "Yours is lovely, too. The blue suits you," Tad murmured, drumming his fingers on one tanned thigh, but otherwise allowing no other contact between the two of them. Bill squirmed, and the black haired captain felt a pressure on the cut in his back when cobalt magic pressed it insistently.

He moaned through the sharp sting, gaze locking on Bill's impatient eye. This was the best kind of torture, where that line between pain and pleasure was blurred beyond recognition. His own violet magic fought back, rolling against the blue; the pair were fighting for dominance in both respects, both physical and magical. "You need to tell me how you want it, you know," Tad teased, unable to keep a smug smirk off his face as Bill huffed in frustration. "Or else I might not be able to help you out...  _ Unfortunately _ ." He sounded the opposite of unfortunate, however, and his hands stroked up and down Bill's inner thighs, pointedly avoiding the best area.

A small growl morphed into a whine as the blond let his head fall back onto the mattress with a huff at not being able to get free, without probably seriously harming Strange in his fury during the process. “I swear to the gods, that I will fucking  _ fillet  _ you and take you so  _ hard  _ that you won’t be able to walk straight for a  _ fucking fortnight,  _ next time I win.” He had every intention of making good on that promise too, after all, the day was still young; the light coming from the window was strong and the glare from the waves made lights flicker about excitedly on the ceiling of the cabin, which he was being forced to stare at.

Bill closed his one eye as he rolled his hips again, “Hurry up and fuck me, like this is fine... Hard, fast, bloody; we both know what we like, dammit.”    

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Tad groaned, feeling Bill's words sent a shot of heat straight to where he needed it. Their last romp hadn't been even half a day ago, so the blond was probably still stretched enough... Tad shrugged, spitting on his hands a few times. Bill was right; they both liked it rough.

Slick hands grasped his own cock, pumping it quickly, and Tad watched the other captain writhe feverishly below him on the bed. He sighed at how good touching himself felt, and watched Bill watching him, arousal clear from his face and dilated pupil. Smirking, the black haired man lined himself up, hands coming to rest on Bill's chest as supports. "Now, now," he panted, digging his nails in harshly. Bill let out something between a whine and a moan when Tad barely pushed his tip in at a glacial pace. "Patience is a virt-  _ hahh _ !"

It seemed Bill had tired of Tad's cockiness, for he jerked his hips forward harshly, jamming Tad further up into his ass. Both pirate captains let out a whoosh of air at that; Tad raked his nails down the blond's chest savagely, making blood ooze out as he finished easing himself in to the hilt. "Don't..." The man with raven hair reached a now bloody hand up to Bill's face and slapped his other cheek - lighter this time, though; he wasn't able to put much force behind it, not with the state he was in. "...Interrupt me. When I'm in charge..." Tad admired the way Bill's blood was left on his cheek from the hit, catching the light. Blue and purple magic curled around each other, snapping their own teeth, just as the blond was growling himself. Tad found it amusing to see how far Bill was willing to bend in bed; right now he was so far gone he didn’t even punish Tad for the slap. Usually it meant a few more bruises than usual, but he knew they both liked it in the end.

“Honestly, just shut up already,” Bill muttered back, lifting his hips to meet the other each time, and his hands moving out to claw at the other’s chest as well. It was hot and pleasure moved through his form, making his muscles tighten instead of relax, as he really didn’t know how to let go of fighting, even when it was obvious that he was beaten and - quite literally at the moment - fucked. Violet colored wisps continued to coil about them both, trying to smother the blue, but unable to. No, they both knew that Bill’s magic was much more powerful out of the two. 

The blond let his head fall back with a low moan, shivering as he moved his body in time with the other captain’s thrusts. There was an unspoken set of rules between them: there would be no talk of love, no staying the night over on a ship that was not their own, no in-depth talk of each other’s past, and many other restrictions. Barring that, though, this moment was easy enough to make it seem real.

Tad was rutting into Bill with hard and deep thrusts now, letting out noises of increasing volume with each hit. One particular surge, coupled with a hip wiggle, had Bill keening and the captain knew he'd found that sweet spot. Grinning through labored breaths, Tad took care to slam in with that angle each time, and he moaned at the sounds Bill himself was making.

Those sounds got even better when Tad grabbed the blond's bucking hips, nails digging in and breaking skin as he scratched. Both were more animal than human now, garbled words and noises coming from their mouths as they met each other's thrusts. Somehow remembering his promise, even though his brain was more or less on instinct, Tad moved his hand from Bill's hip to his cock, pumping it firmly. The blond groaned at that, and Tad increased the pace of both his bucks and strokes, fully intending to push Bill over that edge first.

It was with some embarrassment that Wendy realized -  _ after  _ leaving the galley, of course - that she'd have to pass Bill's cabin in order to get back out on deck. Feeling her face redden, she nonetheless pressed on, not wanting to face Pacifier and his damn truths again. She strode forward, a little less confidently that she would've liked, and felt her heart quicken at the noises that were easily heard in the corridor. A trio of pirates stood a few feet away from the door, listening intently with amused looks on their faces, and Wendy hissed out, "The fuck are you all doing? Get back to work!"

"Sounds like Strange is  _ killing  _ him," Pyronica muttered defensively, throwing her hands up in surrender up as Wendy approached, the redhead’s face equally angry and mortified. "Forgive us for making sure he wasn't!"

Teeth and Hectorgon looked as though they were trying very hard not to laugh. "You can't blame us, Wendy," Teeth snickered out. "The whole crew can hear 'em from the deck."

Hectorgon snorted at that, but fell silent when the first mate shot him a look and hissed out, "Well, Bill  _ isn't  _ being murdered, so let them be, and get back above decks to your  _ fucking spot!" _

The three pirates shared a look, pausing for a beat, before they all burst out laughing. "You said 'fucking spot'," Pyronica managed to get out through her giggles, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Holy shit," Wendy said in an exasperated mutter, feeling the tips of her ears turn red. She kicked Hectorgon in the ass, making him stumble off along the hallway. Pyronica and Teeth took the hint, following quickly to get upstairs, but still couldn't stop laughing. "Get to work!"

Bill thought that he heard something outside the cabin, but ignored it in favor of continuing, feeling blissful unawareness of his surroundings start to creep in.

The blond captain hissed, eye closing, but he let his legs lift up to wrap around the paler man’s waist, heels digging into his back, and making Tad groan shamelessly. Bill’s hands weren’t idle either: scratching, pinching, and rubbing in almost a frenzy-like state as he refused to go down alone. No, he’d drag the other over with him if it was his last act of the day.

Gripping the back of the other’s neck, Bill pulled Strange back down into another violent kiss, before moving to bury his face and his teeth into the other’s throat once more. That happened at the same moment that Tad gave a particularly hard thrust, and just like that, they both came crashing over their peaks, a shared and pained moan filling the room.

Blue and purple magic seemed to white out as they both climaxed, and for a moment, both men forgot everything. After a time, awareness blinked back in in increments, and Strange let out a satisfied sigh from where he had collapsed atop Cipher. The blond still seemed lost to the world, body limp and loose as his eye stayed shut.

"Oh, fuck me, that was good," Tad muttered, enjoying the afterglow and press of their bodies together. They stayed like that for moments longer, until finally the black haired captain shifted upwards and pulled out. There was a hitch of breath from both men when that was done, and with a sated sigh, Tad crawled beside Bill and lay there on the bed.

Bill's eye was still closed - he hadn’t moved at all - and the other took him in, noting how filthy he looked. Tad smirked tiredly at the thought, bringing a hand up to his own neck and pressing to staunch the flow of blood from the bites. "Did you like it?" Bill merely grunted, eye not opening. Eh, he was like this sometimes after their couplings; Strange tried to take it as a compliment. With a yawn himself, Tad shrugged and stretched out his limbs, hearing bones pop in the silence, intermingling with their breathing that was now calming down.

Their magic was still swirling around them, but significantly faded now from the exercise; they could feel it, blue and purple energies dancing and swaying gently against each other. Sighing, Tad let his own dark brown eyes close and allowed the cobalt to do whatever it wanted to the violet. Energy crackled gleefully around them at his mental submission, but he was too worn out to care what Bill did with it. The blond had always been stronger in magic anyway, especially now after Tad had done all the work.

Wendy herself had stayed behind, unable to help her curiosity and definitely against her better judgement, and was now regretting it deeply after hearing the captains’... grand finale. In the quiet aftermath, she raised her hand to the cabin door and prepared to knock... But almost immediately stopped herself. With a shake of her head, she returned to her post on the deck above, unfamiliar skirts swirling around her all the while.

She needed to get that Cipher out of her head. Maybe, deep down all this time, she’d known it was impossible. She’d known, but held onto that hope anyway, because she was stupid and stubborn and the rescued girl always got together with her savior in the end, right?

“I am my  _ own  _ savior,” she muttered to herself, walking up the stairs to the ship’s wheel.

“What was that, boss?” Eight Ball asked, brow furrowed. Wendy merely shook her head, taking over, and he heeded her. This hunk of a man listened to her - hell, the whole  _ crew  _ listened to her. She’d have never gotten that back home, or in London, where she’d be married with children by now. What a horrible thought.

_ No, you know what? Fuck that, and fuck Cipher, too. _ Well, maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words, but… She could see now it’d been a hopeless cause. She’d been pegging herself, boxing herself in, and she was done with that life. It’d been years since she’d even thought of her family, but now she wondered what they were doing. Had her father survived losing her? Had the older boys drank themselves into oblivion? ...Had Gilroy read as much as he could?

She was leaving that behind her, now. She was leaving all the men she’d ever loved in her past behind her, now. It was hopeless, and not worth her time. So what if Bill met someone, someday. She’d worry about that when it happened. She wouldn’t let this change her; the first mate would remain an asset, and a friend. Nothing more. Because Pacifier had been right - she was meant to be alone. But now, with the wheel in her hand and the ship under her control as the sun shone bright through the sails and gulls cried far above… She didn’t mind that much.

In fact, Wendy Corduroy barely minded at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Here's the next chapter, too bad the first extreme sexy times isn't with Dipper, but you got to take what you get.
> 
> EmberGlows: Maybe sometime very soon, it might be kinky/painful smutty times with Dipdop, eh? But what would I know, right? ;) Anyway, Wendy's my babe, just reminding you all. See you on the other side of this flashback!
> 
> Thanks so much for the continued comments and messages - we love them all, as much as we love our readers :)


	25. Smoky Rutile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is blooming between a certain fairy and his human companion? That is only one revelation, however - and the others told here could be even more dangerous.

The morning sun was bright and hot as it streamed in through the small window of the kitchen. Carla's cooking space was cramped but cozy, which would have been fine with the women making breakfast, but Stan insisted upon butting in to help too. Which was unfortunate, because he barely knew how to cook, and seemed more intent on chatting up the pretty human than actually focusing on preparing the food. Mabel sighed, but with a secret smile on her face, as she picked some more eggshells out of the bowl, from the fourth egg Stan had cracked. Carla's laugh was lovely and tinkled throughout the space, ringing out like a bell when she giggled at one of Stan's jokes.

Meanwhile, Grunkle Ford was calling out the plans for the day from his spot in the cozy dining area just outside the kitchen. Thankfully, the weather was holding up, and Mabel peeked out the window to see chipper sunlight bouncing off the blue waters of the harbour. There, all manners of ships were docked, from skiffs to sailboats, boasting all sorts of flags. Pacifica had taught her that one was Dutch, that one was British, and that one was Portuguese...  _ Oh, right; Pacifica. _

Chewing thoughtfully at her lip, Mabel took the plates and cutlery from the cupboard to go set the table and give Carla and Stan some privacy. She really hoped Pacifica was all right - she missed her friend a lot. It's only been a little while, of course, but still... she'd hate for the siren to worry. The blonde had been so nice to all of them during that long and ugly journey, all of her pod had really! But nobody else had taught them about this world, and Mabel found herself noticing the little things everywhere that made it worthwhile. She had dear Paz to thank for that.

...Maybe humans weren't all that bad. Carla seemed nice, as did Daniel the commodore. Sure, there were some mean people, like those who took Dipper-  _ No. _ She was not thinking about that. Not right now, when they were so close! She had to stay positive.

After all, they only had to meet with the British today to finalize all the details. Then they'd be on their way once more to let Ford infiltrate the pirate ship. From there, it couldn't be that hard, right? Mabel's lip was starting to hurt from the compulsive biting, so she reluctantly forced herself to stop, thinking about all the plans for the day. Maybe she could knit some more, it was quite enjoyable! She wanted to go visit Paz too, in the downtime they had.

Checking that Carla was still holed up away in the kitchen speaking -  _ flirting  _ \- with her uncle, Mabel waved her hand while muttering a quick spell, and the napkins folded themselves neatly on each plate in a pretty design. Ford glanced up from his book, brow furrowed and humming in his disapproval, but Mabel only stuck out her tongue at him and went on placing the forks down by hand. A little magic wouldn't hurt! How did humans do everything all the time, without any help? It must be exhausting.

A soft sigh came from Ford as he continued to write in his journal; the worn red cover bore the mark of a golden six fingered hand that had the number six written on it. While he had allowed for his family to take off their heavy coats under the promise of watching their wings, Ford had yet to take off his gloves. His extra fingers were cramping in the small space one was forced to share with another digit; but it was for the best, he assured himself. He readjusted his glasses and his eyebrows pinched together in thought. He was certain that he could get Cipher to accept him… though he was a  _ little  _ old to be a pirate.

It was just so frustrating, being forced to wait and worry about the future these past few days. There was also the plan with the navy, though that had been going smoothly. However, there was a particular situation with the commodore. Yes, he was helping, but he definitely put Ford on edge nonetheless. While the rest of the navy seemed to have accepted the situation, it seemed like the redheaded man was torn about how much he should take the Pines’ words for truth.

_ Bluh! _ The eldest Pines made a disgusted sound as he suddenly tasted ink. _ Dammit!  _ Yet again, he had started to chew on his quill without noticing… well, now his tongue was probably black…  _ Great. _

"I can fix that!" Mabel stage whispered brightly, magic sparks already snapping at her fingertips, a smile wide on her face. Ford waved her off though, gesturing to the kitchen, and Mabel sighed, handing him a newly folded napkin so he could wipe off his tongue like a human. Her nose wrinkled when one of Stan's raunchier jokes could be heard, although Carla seemed to like it.

In fact, Stan himself was having a great time. Maybe this trip wasn't all bad. The human was lovely and enchanting, and got his certain kind of humour... Something quite rare back home. Another thing impossible to find on his island, that Carla possessed, was the complete lack of haughtiness or disdain in regards to him. So often people treated him as lesser because of his twin, and he'd come to peace with that, sure, but now? The lady seemed to like  _ him  _ best, and that made him both proud and flattered. It was nice to be liked, especially by someone so great.

Right now, Carla was telling him of one night when some patrons had gotten so drunk they'd tried setting their hair on fire with a candle, and Stan found himself laughing harder than he had in a long time. Only after her story had ended when she'd dumped their ale on their faces, and her friends had kicked them out, did Stan see this as another kind of opportunity.

"Friends," he repeated, wiping a tear from his eye as his chuckles died down. "You wouldn't happen to mean those fancy guys that left last yesterday, eh?"

“Hmm? Oh you mean...” Carla chuckled softly as she flipped the omelet over in the frying pan that rested on top of the wood fire structure. Her tone only held affection and maybe a little bit of annoyance.  _ “That _ group. They are definitely characters, though they aren’t the nicest of people. But I don’t judge, I suppose; people choose different paths based on the lot they are given. They’ve helped and defended me plenty of times in the past.”

She rolled one shoulder as she wondered if she should really reveal whom the group was. “You’re a noble… or so you say. Honestly, I don’t care if you are or ain’t. You want to save your Dipper, right? You’re sweet and devoted to getting him back and I think that’s just dandy.” She saw the small look of alarm that was on Stan’s face, but she continued, “I can tell you’re keeping something from me, but…” She shrugged. It didn’t seem tactful to finish that thought “That group, they’re pirates. Misfits, murderers, thieves, all of that.”

Her brow furrowed slightly, in thought. “They’re freaks in their own right, at least their captain is. He’s a ‘hafu’.” Seeing the confused look on Stan’s face she blinked, surprised he didn’t know the term, or maybe didn’t notice in their meeting last night. “It means mixed blooded person. He’s half Japanese and half Portuguese, doesn’t really fit anywhere, so he wanders.”

Stan had to keep reminding himself that this human world was a lot bigger than the fae's island back home. "That seems a bit... sad," he finally commented after a pause, filling the silence of the kitchen. He had no idea if that was true or not; he was never very good with understanding people, or playing at sympathy. Who bothered doing that when others just needed to be conned, anyway?

But Carla hummed thoughtfully, nodding along to that sentiment in apparent agreement. Everything seemed so peaceful here, in the morning, with his family chatting near them and a pretty woman standing beside him. The fairy could understand the part about not fitting anywhere - there'd been years of personal experience in that regard - but still, the pirate’s profession was one of concern. "He..."

The human paused in her cooking, pretty light eyes giving him all her attention. That was rare in itself, too, having someone be that interested in him. The room suddenly felt a lot hotter. "He said something kinda ominous, just before he left. It sounded like he knew Cipher, or was..." Should he even be telling her this? What if she was a spy, only appearing interested in him and his family to betray them somehow? That would certainly fit the human stereotype well enough...

Stan sighed, shaking his head. He had to trust someone, or else he'd only make enemies. "It sounded like he was working with him, somehow. You wouldn't be able to tell me anything about him, would you? His name, or if he knows Cipher, anything like that?" Carla looked a bit reluctant, clearly torn about her 'friends'. Stan's pleas weren't that faked as he continued, "Please... Carla. I just want to find my nephew and bring him home, safe again."

“He’s… a friend of Cipher, yes,” she finally admitted, closing her eyes for a few moments before glancing back at the man. “He’s told me as much. However, there isn’t anything I can do to help you. He’s long gone by now and I doubt he’d stop anyway if I did try to appeal to him.” Carla pushed some of her thick hair back over her shoulder as she continued, “He’s also just a little bit under Cipher in his brutality, one of the reasons they get along so well.”

She hesitated before continuing, words thick on her tongue. “I’m going to be honest and say it is more than likely that he’s going to start searching for the other pirate and warn him… It also doesn’t help that you declared loudly where you think he might be heading. You’ll just have to hope you reach Cipher first, even though he has a head start on you now.” There really was nothing she could do to help the situation; even if the Pines used her name on their journey, she doubted that it would make the halfbreed pause in his bloodlust.

“I’m sorry Stanley, I… I know nothing else that you could possibly use.” Her grip on the spoon was white knuckle tight with frustration.

Carla's confession brought up a lot of new information to process, but thankfully Stan had always been a quick thinker. He took in the human's stance, features, grip and fidgeting... And maybe he was only seeing what he wanted to see, or he was going soft, but he believed her. "It's all right," he murmured in response. There was a pause, and her eyes still swam with worry, so he managed a watery smile. "The eggs are burning."

She jumped and let out a little noise of surprise, hurriedly turning back to the fire, and Stan figured out his options. He could tell Ford, or not tell Ford. If he did, his brother would go in knowing more about what to expect... But if not, his twin wouldn't have to worry. Ford had enough on his plate right now even without the addition of this new group of pirates to the mix. He'd have to play this by ear, figure out if it should stay secret, or not. There was the question of the military as well, and the sirens, and Mabel...

He shook his head. Too many variables, too early in the morning. "Let me help," he chuckled when Carla's hands shook, some egg dribbling out of the pan from the vibrations. The human let out a small whoosh of air when his hand gripped the handle alongside her own, fingers brushing lightly. "Although I doubt I'm much better at it."

At that, Carla snorted. She smelled nice, like baking bread and whiskey and some type of flower Stanley was too coarse to recognize. Maybe he'd pick her some later today, just to say thank you. She was already doing so much for them, and he hated that he kept asking for more…. But it had to be done. There was, after all, one important thing she hadn’t divulged yet. "What's his name? This pirate we met?"

The human's smile fell a bit, but she nodded in understanding, moving the pan away and stepping back from Stan. He found he missed the contact, with her back turned to him now as she finished up the cooking.

Spooning the eggs onto each plate she sighed softly as finished the plates that displayed ham, bread, and some lotus root that was common in the area. Man, times like this made her realize just how far she was from her original home, and now this seedy port town was where she staked her claim.

Would she give the name of the pirate she dared to call her friend? Just the Pines telling the commodore she was friends with a pirate wouldn’t get her in trouble. But revealing that it was such a well-known and high-bounty-holding individual was another matter altogether. Gritting her teeth, she shook her head slightly. “Dammit, I could be hanged for this, he’s always dragging me into some shitty mess. How many damn times have I had to give him stitches when he visits?”

She breathed out through her nose, feeling Stan hover close, but remaining silent. He was pressuring her, but at the same time, not. The warm sunlight coming through the window felt cold as she realized that there was so much that could go wrong; death could await either the Pines or the pirates. Perhaps both - only time would tell and she might never find out, if no one returned with the news.

“...His name is Tad Strange.” There. It was out and she definitely couldn’t take it back. She wondered if the Pines had ever even heard the name, as lacking in knowledge as they seemed. 

Stan couldn't help but snort at the irony of such a name. These human pirates chose the stupidest things to call themselves... But when Carla's face remained worried, not humoured at all, he sobered quickly. "Thank you," he said sincerely, feeling his wings droop a bit in a show of deference. Not that she could see them, of course.

Her pretty eyes still seemed drawn together in worry, but she nonetheless nodded in an attempt to brush him off, gathering some of the dishes in her hands and making to move past. "I mean it," Stan insisted in a quiet voice, sidestepping in front of her before she could leave the kitchen. The next moment seemed hushed and quiet, steam curling up from the food between them, and only halfway through his next words did Stan realize how close together they were standing. "I can't tell you that this knowledge will be kept to myself..." Carla looked down at that, concern etched heavy on her face, her eyelashes fluttering. "But I can promise that nobody will ever know you're a part of this. I'll keep you safe, Carla, I swear it."

A plate wobbled from where it was crooked precariously atop her elbow, so Stan plucked it off and stepped aside once more, giving her room to leave if she wished. The new space between them felt like a void, and he sighed, wings involuntarily twitching in strange feelings he hadn't felt since he was very young. "You deserve that, and you deserve to know how our journey ends."

His eyes had slid shut and so he wasn't sure if she'd left and he was just now speaking to empty air, but her quiet hum of agreement let him know that she had lingered after all. "I don't know if I'll ever be back here..." Stan sighed, trailing off. It was quite unlikely, after all. Once they had Dipper back, Ford would probably just transport them back home in a second, anxious to return. That was the plan, anyway: to not get involved in the human world, to not grow fond of anything - or  _ anyone  _ \- in it. There would be no time for goodbyes, or acknowledgements of the relationships they had formed along the way. Stan had a feeling his family wouldn't really fit anywhere either after this voyage; would they be forced to wonder and wander aimlessly, too?

All this sappiness and introspection was very uncharacteristic of him. With a grunt, Stan straightened up, gruffly turning to face her and putting all thoughts of any mushiness out of his mind. It didn't matter how kind she was, this was all business, of course. They had a mission, and had to keep their allies informed, and all that. "But I'll send word, Carla. I'll make sure you know what happened to us... You deserve more, but I can promise you at least that."

“...Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, I’ll believe it when I see it,” the woman finally answered. She had a small smile on her lips, but there was a sad look to her eyes as she finally moved past the tall man, one that hinted at a lifetime of being used to weathering broken vows. She set the plates on the table, looking at Mabel’s kind preparation. The girl was a joy to be around; it was kind of what she imagined having a niece, or even a daughter, might be like. Still, the Pines would be leaving soon enough… and honestly she hoped that they would survive. All of them.

Ford frowned as he watched the scene from a distance; of course this would happen. Stanley was falling for the firefly of a human. However, it couldn’t be... Right? He sighed softly as he blew on the ink for a few seconds to make sure that it was completely dry, before finally closing the book and setting it neatly in his shirt.

It would be for the best that they fled away from Carla as soon as possible to hopefully make the pain for Stan less. Also Mabel was being no help, trying to push the two together. The girl probably didn’t fully realize the ache a heart could, and inevitably would, get. She had plenty of crushes in the past and was horribly dramatic about them. However, the feelings were shallow around them... Not like what was developing between the human and fairy; it was so forbidden and simultaneously cheesy that it made Ford shake his head in disbelief and some apprehension. 

Breakfast was a more or less peaceful affair, filled with small talk and not so subtle nudging from Mabel in the couple's direction. Ford's thoughts stewed over the tasks ahead, and even though the undercurrent of everything was fraught with uncertainty and tension, the meal was at least devoid of all that. It was nice to find small reprieves in moments like this, just chatting and sharing food in a bright morning, the smell of the sea wafting in through the open windows to intermingle with the delicious dishes.

Afterwards, they prepared for the day ahead, Mabel helping Carla with the washing for a few moments while Stan and Ford made sure they had everything they needed for the day. Heavy cloaks were shrugged over shoulders, and Stan grimaced at the feel of his wings being pinned uncomfortably against his back. "Well, here goes nothing, I suppose," he muttered in an undertone to his brother, doing up a button. This upcoming morning would be filled with deciding moments, after all.

Mabel flounced out of the kitchen some minutes later, being booted out by Carla. Stan exchanged a timid smile with her, before she shooed them all out the door, insisting they get done what they needed to. The young fairy hugged Carla tightly before they left, and all the Pines could tell that this reliance on a human was... unhealthy. And definitely wrong, at least by their race's standards.

The female fairy pushed that thought firmly to the back of her mind, wings vibrating in excitement at the optimistic thoughts of the journey ahead. "I need to go see Paz!" she chirped to the twins, waving to Carla as she lingered in the doorway behind them.

“Go off far from the town before you take off the glamour,” Ford muttered softly to the girl as they left the bar, the commodore having offered for them to meet at the docks on his ship for what would be their final meeting.

Mabel nodded that she understood. “Say goodbye to Daniel for me!” she said brightly, then called a goodbye to her uncles and pelted off down the way to meet Pacifica.

The fae had been here for a few days now and the residents of the port nodded towards the twins and even gave encouraging greetings as they passed… It was certainly strange, but Stan seemed to be eating it up as he clasped hands with a few of the men, and talking until Ford tugged on his elbow to continue on.

“I feel as though the commodore knows there’s something...  _ off  _ about us,” Ford muttered finally as the huge ship came into view. Its gleaming paint proclaimed it The Rood, and it certainly cut a fine figure of a navy ship, as bustling preparations were well underway by the crew from hull to nest. “If worst comes to worst, I’ll reveal my fingers, that might throw him off the trail.” That was the best-case scenario - Ford felt as though that would not be enough to appease the giant of a man, and he knew that Stan agreed. Still, he did respect the human for looking out for his own men and also trying to defend others from senseless murder.

Frowning, Ford leaned over to brush some of the dust from their wings off of his twin’s coat. It glittered like the jewels more affluent women wore here in the town, floating delicately downwards in a mist of sparkling matter. That was one thing harder to glamour until it was impossible to see; usually the fae just brushed themselves off and trudged dust into the dirt until it was unremarkable - its presence would raise more suspicion.

"If it's getting too hard to glamour our wings and eyes, let me know," Stan said, brushing the front of himself and checking to see if Ford was clean. "I can help. I'll have to do mine and Mabel's anyway, when you..." He trailed off, clearing his throat. The two of them reached the ship and started up the gangway, nodding to the naval officers who called our respectful titles and greetings. "When you switch ships later on, I mean."

Ford said nothing as they reached the deck of the ship, though Stan thought the look of worry on his brother's face certainly said a lot. It was no wonder he couldn't tell Ford about the new threat of Tad Strange. His twin was busy enough as it was... Maybe he will stay silent after all, then, although he could still somehow feel this new piece of information looming over his family, left unsaid. Just how much of a threat was Strange?

He shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts, as a bright-eyed and ginger-haired sailor greeted them atop the gangway and gestured for them to come forward. “Morning, my lords!” His tone seemed almost too jovial for a sailor, but the twins made no comment on that, merely wishing him a good day as well. This youth looked similar to the preoccupied first mate near him, with matching eye and hair colour, and the fae were promptly led down into the ship.

Stan and Ford knew this route well; they'd been given a tour their first time here, and most of their time was spent in the commodore's cabin. Strategy and planning was done there, and the new information and books and maps and everything else made both fairies' heads spin, though Ford lapped it all in enthusiastically.

After a few knocks and a call to enter, the sailor ushered them in. “Thank you,” the commodore said tiredly. “Dismissed.” The sailor chirped a quick goodbye before saluting the brothers and turning on his heel to leave - Stan still couldn't get over those strange human customs. The door shut behind them, and Daniel stretched in the interim, bones popping.

"Gentlemen," Corduroy greeted, though his smile was weary. He'd been running about dealing with what seemed like  _ everything  _ for days on end now. The lords before him had helped where they could, as had his crew, yet the bulk of duties still fell to the commodore. First there had been pacifying a pissed off Williams and his stranded, injured merchants, convincing them not to engage in some ridiculous vendetta on either the pirates or the Pines. Then he’d had to secure their passage back to their home to England, another exhausting task, but finally a ship had been persuaded, and the merchants had left yesterday evening. Not too soon, either - truthfully, Daniel knew he was expected to treat all British citizens with equal amounts of respect as befitting his station, but that Williams sure was a real piece of work.

Then there had been writing correspondence with the few other ships in his fleet, which was some distance away south on a mission near New Holland. They would be no help to him, too far away to join him in tailing Cipher to Japan, but he planned for them to reunite when the mission was complete. Speaking of which, his own crew needed to be brought in line and enthused about meeting Cipher head on these past few days, and Daniel had needed to cobble together enough firepower from the town.

Mapping out The Rood’s route and figuring exactly how close they could get to Japan without an outright declaration of war was another almost constant struggle, culminating in long hours spent looking over maps, even once the Pines had left. And to top it all off, these 'noble' twins didn't sit right with him. And he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but nonetheless... That feeling of trepidation remained.

The commodore was brought out of his brooding when the eldest twin exchanged greetings swiftly, though Stanford’s attention was soon turned back towards the maps that the red haired man was showing them, marking the path they would take across the seas to catch Cipher as he departed Japan. So far, Daniel was aware he would be split up from the Pines, and he chose not to ask how they would be traveling. He truly didn’t wish to know.

What the fairies themselves had been planning was to try and head Cipher off before Japan, letting Ford be picked up at some port by him. Then Mabel and Stan would continue to follow along with the sirens, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They were hoping to use the navy as a last ditch effort, or to just let them finish off the pirates. This was the meeting that would finalize everything, and all seemed ready to get a move on.

Sitting in the chairs before the commodore’s desk, both twins were leaned forward slightly to not crush their wings under the heavy coats. Ford hoped it would just be taken as eagerness rather than anything else. Still, the natural dimness of the inside of the huge ship was hard on the eldest twin’s eyes, and with a sigh he moved his glasses up to rub at his eyes before resetting them. He hadn’t been getting enough sleep, either, and tiredness was just as heavy a cloak as the physical one he wore slung round his shoulders.

He noticed the navy man staring at him and he hoped nothing was amiss… Completely unaware that his eyes were now brown instead of the blue they had been in previous meetings.

Daniel frowned, his own brown eyes searching ones that were now the same colour.  _ Is it some strange reaction to the light?  _ Straightening up, he moved around the table casually, but no matter where he stood, nor if the lord's head moved, did the colour alter.

"You've told me you have your own arrangements for transportation? The offer still stands for you to accompany me on my ship." The brothers opened their mouths in unison, but the commodore continued, voice low and musing. "...In fact, I'm now in half a mind to insist upon it.” It seemed confrontation was evident, and his shoulder imperceptibly drew tighter together. The lords likewise seemed on edge, merely furthering Daniel’s own tension. “You must admit, this all seems rather...  _ far-fetched. _ And now, being instructed to go here or there on the advice of men who are not seafaring - who I very well believe could be lying about the whole thing, in fact - and being asked to trust them?"

He squared his jaw, one hand coming up to thoughtfully rub at the ginger stubble adorning the bottom half of his face. "You could be spies for the Japanese, intending to start a war if we overstep our bounds in their waters. Hell, you even could be pirates yourselves, working with Cipher, in some elaborate scheme to bring us to our deaths."

At that, Stanley hotly let out what sounded like the beginning of a vehement protest, but the commodore held up a hand and he fell silent, eyes fuming. Stanley’s own eyes seemed to be a pigment or so off from typical, too, which was not an encouraging sign for the human. "Or you two can be exactly as you say you are. But frankly, I need to be  _ absolutely sure  _ that my men will not be going into this with some hidden intention of yours to betray us... We've agreed to help you retrieve the boy, and I honour my word, on that I'm proud of."

In a sudden fit of frustration at all he had been forced to do, with this on top of it, the commodore’s  fist clenched and he angrily slammed it on the table, atop the map. One of the navigational instruments quivered in the aftermath with reverberations. "My own sons are on my ships. For God's sake, just tell me the truth… If what you’ve told me is true, you’ll know the importance of family.” The brothers exchanged an uncomfortable look but Dan pressed on, “I'll help you either way if you're trustworthy, but your secrecy and potentially changing physical features-" He gestured violently at Ford's face, who turned pale at the realization. Stan stiffened beside him as the human continued, a bit desperately, "-Make it nearly impossible for me to deem you sincere at all!"

Sharp brown eyes gauged the Pines men’s reactions. "I will ask you this one final time, and then never again shall I doubt you," Daniel continued, sharp gaze taking in the fairies with equal measure and scrutiny. "I want to believe you... Prove to me that your intentions are true, that you are who you say you are?"

There was a silence, with Stanley at a rare loss for words as he looked towards his brother, now deep in thought on how to proceed, during which the commodore sighed. Corduroy dropped heavily to a seat in his chair, elbows propped on the desk and fingers steepled as he waited for a reply. "...Please."

The elder fairy closed his eyes, a slow breath coming from his lips before he stood up from the chair and started to shrug off his coat.  _ It seems as though fingers alone won’t convince him.  _ His brother was starting to reproach him instantly, but when Ford’s eyes opened, the colors now switching over and over in a flurry, that seemed to silence the other.

The glamour over his wings remained for now, still hiding them from sight. Ford spoke quickly to his brother, but it was in the fairy tongue indecipherable to humans; a twinkling sound that mixed with the tweets or chirps of a bird, though the sounds could also turn into the screech of an avian of prey if warranted. “Stanley, stand by the door if you would. If we must… Well, I’m sure I can think of something to still trick the crew at least into following the plan if we have to… remove the commodore.” _ I really don’t want to, though, _ he thought a bit nervously, but shook his head and focused once more.

Then he regarded the human once Stanley’s feet started to move, switching to English once more, “Our names are true, I am Stanford Pines, and my younger twin brother is Stanley, the boy Dipper that was stolen by Cipher is a part of our family, and our charge. As for being lords, I suppose I carry a title of power, being in charge of quite a number of powerful members of our clan. I… and the rest of my kind do not trust humanity, never have. However, coming to this port and witnessing what we have, I truly think if I must… You would be among the few humans I would extend my hand to in good faith.” He watched the tension in the broad man’s frame remain horribly tight, looking ready to reach for a weapon.

Ford let his eyes meet the brown ones, expression open to reveal his desperation and hope. “Commodore Daniel Corduroy, you gave your word; I hope it is still good regardless of this revelation,” Ford then let the spell finally and completely drop; it started at the tips of his wings, rolling towards the center of his back. From the corner of his eye, he saw Stanley’s wings unfurl; his own black edges of the shiny chitin curved elastically and gracefully, as the main color of his wings - a deep maroon with gold and black patterns - swirled and glimmered in the lantern light of the room.

Their wings were exposed, and the commodore was certainly reacting to this revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Long pause between chapters, but I'm preparing to move back to Japan for my job and it's a juggle with stuff at the moment. Hope you enjoyed it, we'll see what happens next.
> 
> EmberGlows: Sorry for the delay! Finals crept up on me, and now summer has a whole slew of other time commitments. We're churning out more, though, I promise. The next chapter is a good one, too! :D
> 
> Thank you for your support and comments and messages, etc. They really helped us complete this, and we are very grateful for continued interest in this project :) Have a great weekend, all!


	26. Clear Rutile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human reactions can be unpredictable. The Pines journey onward, ready to resume searching for their boy.

The commodore’s eyes widened like saucers. “Íosa Críost,” Dan said, amidst a few other colourful swear words, as he stumbled backwards, only stopping when his back hit the wall of his cabin. His initial reaction was to clutch at the cross he’s worn around his neck for years and pray for mercy, while a stronger urge was to just pull out his pistol and shoot this…  _ thing, _ until it looked human again.

From his position barring the door, it wasn’t hard to notice how Stanley squared his shoulders protectively, and so the redhead resisted both impulses, though it certainly was a struggle. There was a long and tense moment, filled with a strained silence, during which the other twin’s wings were revealed too. That’s what they were…  _ Wings. _ “Fucking _ wings,” _ Corduroy breathed out.

The brothers exchanged a look, but made no further movements, apparently wanting the human to acclimatize to the new situation in his own time. And it was slightly appreciated; this lack of excuses or gestures. In a way, Dan supposed he was happy that they trusted him enough to reveal this messed-up truth... But that was definitely overwhelmed by a sense of foreboding and trepidation. He’d grown up on warnings about creatures like these, from the day he was born until after his wife had died. She had been vehement against the fae - she would have probably been sounding the alarm right now, and Daniel was in half a mind to do so as well. But, at the same time…

“…That’s not necessary,” he said finally, voice hoarse, but focusing on the moment. He’d go crazy or make a rash decision otherwise. He’d worry about why there were mythical creatures haunting this side of the Indian Ocean later. Besides… he’s seen some weirdness throughout his years on the seas. None as strange as  _ this  _ come to mind, yet he didn’t get this rank for nothing, after all. He had to keep his head… At least for this moment.

Stan looked wary as Daniel continued to address him, a bit breathlessly, “I know that you’re preparing for the worst, but that won’t be necessary. I won’t let anyone else know or hurt you or anything… I did give you my word.”

Ford’s expression seemed a bit pained, but he remained still and quiet as the human approached him slowly from behind the desk.

“Those are real?” he asked in disbelief. Ford let a pause hang in the still tense air before nodding briskly, and Dan resisted the urge to touch them. “All right… All right. And you’re both like this? All of the Pines?”

“Yes,” Stan grunted in answer from the entrance. His arms were crossed, and though he didn’t reveal much, when the commodore glanced at him, he could see slowly shifting eyes and now obvious wings displayed outwards behind him.

“Williams wasn’t a complete moron, then,” Daniel muttered, remembering his descriptions of the boy from the merchants in Carla’s tavern. That poor boy… No wonder Cipher wouldn’t kill him; he was too precious and unique. At least that part was now made even more believable, though he feared for what else the pirate would do to him.

An unwilling and more than slightly hysterical laugh broke free of Corduroy as he removed his hat to run an almost imperceptibly trembling hand through his red hair, making it frizzier. “So… You’re both…”

“Fae.” Stanley said it bluntly, and Ford nodded, thoughtful gaze trained on the human.

“Mabel and her twin brother, the boy that is stolen is so as well,” Ford added, his voice the prime example of calm and collected, while Stan’s voice held barely concealed aggression and suspicion. These twins really were complete opposites to each other, which seemed to still fascinate the large, burly human. Then one maroon colored wing curved towards the commodore, making the man leap back like he had been about to be burned.

Ford couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him at the reaction. This human was easily twice his size, yet Ford still seemed to have the upper-hand. “Daniel, you may touch if you want; I promise they can’t hurt you. I do not  _ want  _ to hurt you, nor any of your crew.” Stan growled, but Ford hushed him with a signal from a flicker of a wing.

Still though, Ford was so utterly confused as he couldn’t help but be confused by the other’s reactions. Sure, they may be magical creatures, but they were far from the terrifying sirens. “You… fear us, incredibly so. Why?” After all, was it not the fae that had been forced to run from humanity or face extinction?

There was that glittering symbol hanging from the man’s neck as well, he had seen it in many places since coming in contact with humans, but still could not gain the meaning. It was so common, he feared it would out them if he asked. From his limited experience in the human world, he’d found that it made men have strange reactions.

The redhead couldn’t help but look uncomfortable at the question. In his experience, he didn’t like being afraid of  _ anything  _ – this whole situation was new territory, with no maps going in. “Just superstition,” he muttered a bit evasively, as a tentative hand reached out to touch one wing.

Fingers hesitated centimetres away, reluctant to breach that gap, and so Ford eased the tip of it forward until it brushed against a weathered thumbprint. Daniel’s hand jumped back as if he expected to be jolted by lightning, but when nothing terrible happened – the only sudden movement being Stan laughing loudly at his reaction – the redhead slowly brought his hand back, tracing the membrane in wonder.

“It looks a bit more than superstition, though,” Stan said a bit gruffly, after his laughter had died down. He too, wondered why the human was reacting this way. Would all of his kind be the same? He’d expected violence, not fear. It was  _ strange. _

The human let his fascination be an excuse to not answer the observation right away, his hand softly pinching and pulling at the appendage. Ford barely reacted, other than shifting weight. “...Well, the Fair Folk torment us. Steal babies for changelings, lead us astray, kill humans for sport throughout the centuries.” Corduroy looked up a bit uneasily, remembering all the times such beliefs had been instilled in him for decades. His wife would’ve probably fainted by now, and his countrymen wouldn’t have dared pause… Yet he continued to defy everything - be it personal or religious belief - to give into pure, unadulterated fascination at something not previously discovered by humankind. When he returned to inspecting Ford’s wings, the brothers shared a look of confusion, amongst other emotions they couldn’t name. “Some fae are worse than others, but all aren’t to be… Trusted…” He trailed off, as if realizing his own words and how condemning they sounded.

The material felt strong yet delicate all at once, and though Daniel had never been much of a scholar, he still wanted to learn more about them. “You can fly with these?” he asked quickly for a change of subject, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the mechanics.

As answer to that, the eldest Pines simply rose off the ground, easily pulling his wing from the man’s grasp to hover a meter off the floor. “We can fly for hours, but eventually we must come down to rest.” His feet touched back down in front of the dazzled man, continuing as his head cocked slightly to the side in confusion and interest at the hints from the commodore’s previous words, “Perhaps such actions have been done by fae in the past. However, most likely it will have been done in an act of revenge. Almost all fae have been forced into hiding in scattered colonies hidden from human encroachment we have been doing such for hundreds of years now.”

There was that disbelieving look from the commodore and Ford pulled off his gloves tossing them on a seat as he went on with business. “No secrets, no lies. For my blood and your blood, I will hide nothing from you.”

The redhead nodded after a pause, and Ford began with a bitter sort of smile. “I will explain from the beginning; it is my fault that Dipper has fallen into that beast’s hands. I was performing a routine spell, he got caught in the crossfire by accident, and was sent away from our home, into your world. Us three followed him. I was able to see into the event of his kidnapping; Cipher chanced upon him and took him away before we could rescue him.” His eyes closed, the agony of the guilt clear on his face. “We needed allies, any that we could get, and by any means necessary to rescue him.”

Daniel chose to let the brothers’ assurance of fae’s innocence as a race rest for now; every man - or creature, he supposed - was entitled to their opinion. Perhaps both sides had been told wrong information, and the truth actually lay somewhere in the middle of it all. But Corduroy had never been a philosopher, so he kept his tone brisk and businesslike. “And we’re allies for you, then?” Stanford nodded as answer, but a hidden look in his multicolored eyes was what made the human squint in suspicion. “...But not your only ones, I’m guessing?”

“Correct,” Stanley piped in, still maintaining his post by the door a bit stubbornly. His wings thrummed out behind him. Was his brother trusting this guy too easily? Was he doing the same?  _ …But what other choice do we have? _

Corduroy nodded, one hand stroking his bushy beard thoughtfully. “Makes sense… How else would you have been able to travel and learn our ways, if you didn’t get help.” His gaze sharpened though as another, more pressing thought, took prominence. “Who are these allies?”

The two fae shared a look full of subtext, and Daniel sighed irritably when his question wasn’t answered immediately. “I won’t push you,” he said quickly, not wanting to incur their wrath, yet still wanting answers. “Just tell me they can be trusted, and won’t turn on me or my men?”

“We can assure you of that,” Stan promised.

The commodore nodded briskly. “Not pirates, I’m praying?”

Stan’s lip curled into a dangerous snarl, and Daniel involuntarily swallowed as he took a step back from the sight, pulse beginning to tick in his head. “Definitely not,” the fairy answered, voice laced with venom. Well, at least the human knew without doubt now that they had a common enemy in Bill Cipher.

“They might not be allies to humans in any other circumstance than this, but I promise you that they will not harm any of your crew that aids in this…  _ mission, _ I suppose we could call it,” Ford comforted, speaking as he moved towards the desk, showing his back to the human in a show of trust. “In fact, if it all works out, you will never have to see or meet our other allies. Commodore, in all honesty, you are our last resort.” There was a look of slight offence from the human, but maybe even some relief under those bushy brows.

“We plan to attack Cipher with them first, to get Dipper away from the bastard and unleash some of our...  _ fury.” _ Ford couldn’t help it; the smile that crossed his face was nasty and cruel, but seeing the flashback and hearing the stories of what his nephew must be enduring made him and his family feel murderous. They were going to make the blond pirate pay.

Perhaps some of those human superstitions had been partially true, after all.

“We plan on gutting this so called ‘Illuminati’ from the inside out. However, the killing blow and fate of any pirates that may survive our strike will be yours to take, as payment and reward.” He looked back to Stan and saw his twin was wearing the same grin as he was; Daniel looked a bit on edge, but still intrigued and following this new development.

“And would you or these  _ allies,” _ Corduroy said the word delicately, his eyes following Ford’s movements as he did some quick thinking, “Be at all averse to the Royal Navy taking credit for Cipher and his crew’s defeat?”

Stan smirked. “Not at all. Our friends couldn’t care less, and we’ll…” He hesitated, gaze dropping when he continued and voice turning the barest bit softer, “The four of us will be gone by the time you reach whatever’s left of the pirate ship.”

Daniel didn’t notice the change of tone; in fact, a smile was beginning to light up his features even in spite of the company he was currently entertaining. “I’m sure the men wouldn’t mind that, frankly,” he said musingly, returning to look at the maps littering his desk. “We will need a signal of some kind though, to let us know if anything has gone wrong, or if you’re successful. Or else we’ll be stranded while we wait for you to send word… Do you have anything in mind? After you give it to us, you could be right on your way and set out once more.”

Absentmindedly, his fingers fiddled with his cross necklace as he pored over the parchment, scribbling landmarks and coordinates down on a space scrap to hand over as a copy for the fae on their separate mode of transport. He gave the brothers a moment to think, and they spoke rapidly in that strange tongue again while conferring, each keeping one eye on the human’s actions all the while.

An agreement seemed to be made between them soon enough, as Stan trailed off. Ford hummed softly before he lifted a hand, a bright ball of red light appearing above it before he flicked it upwards, it burst in a colorful displace before dissipating into nothing. The show however had made the human instinctively jolt a step backwards, and Ford couldn’t help but wince. “Right, sorry, I suppose I should have given you a warning. But I believe this should be sufficient? I can make this flare much larger, to be seen from a great distance away and in different colors. We can have a code of them for different meanings.”   
  
The human’s fidgeting grew more restless, his fingers rubbing at the cross almost absentmindedly, but more rapidly all the same. “That oughta do it for a signal,” he agreed. “Red for something going wrong, gold for victory?”

“I’ll make sure we remember,” Stanley promised, stepping closer to stand beside his brother. If Ford could do as he said and make this burst of light energy visible from miles and miles away at any time of day, then Stan certainly had some things to think about.

Stan had finally stepped away from the door, and privately Ford wondered if his brother had any idea of just how powerful his twin really was in magic. He brought one wing tip to Stanley’s in a  brief show of comfort. Sure, Stanley must have heard about the amazing things that the gifted could do, and knew the tasks that Ford had to do for the council and all of their kind’s safety… But seeing it again must have brought it once more into sharp relief.

His hands moved to his sides easily; Ford was more than pleased with being able to move all six of his fingers about instead of being uncomfortably pinched and squished, even if it was only for a little while. They were already freaks and creatures to the human, what more was a couple extra digits?

Daniel had nodded, and was now back to scribbling. He didn’t gesture for them to come forward, but Ford stepped closer to see what he was doing anyway, and the human flinched. “S-Sorry,” he muttered, shaking his head while he continued to plot a route on the map.

For a few minutes, the only sound was a quill scrabbling on the piece of parchment, scrawling down the plan. Stan neared the table too, curious to see the maps and how the human would fit coordinates into a plan. “So,” Daniel finally said with a flourish, placing the quill off to the side and sprinkling sand atop parchment to dry the ink. “Cipher’s almost certainly stopping at Singapore as we speak, to sell or restock. He’ll want to spread that loot around from Williams’ merchant ship.” The redhead’s expression betrayed a hint of distaste at that man’s name before he went on, “So, he’ll make port a few other times before Dejima. You’d need to catch him at one of these ports, which shouldn’t be too hard, since you’ll be traveling lighter and faster. What you two would want…”

He paused to shake the sand off with one hand, his other pointing to a spot on the map. “Is to cut him off and infiltrate his crew around here. Any port would do, I suppose, but in terms of size and distance from Japan, I’d advise Manila. That’s this dot here, in the Filipinas.” He jabbed at the map again, outlining the city’s location in a bay off a scattering of islands’ western side. His finger traced the route to the final destination as he went on, “It’s the last port worth anything, before a stretch of pure sea. The Illuminati will circle up around the Filipinas to get to Japan. When you hit open water, you’ll pass some tiny deserted islands along the way, but likely not stop, and finally reach Dejima after a little over a week.” Daniel paused before adding a bit delicately, “Provided everything goes well, and conditions are fair.”

He didn’t exactly have the heart to tell these men –  _ er, fairies _ – that the odds were definitely against them. They knew, he was sure; they seemed smart, each in their own way. They must’ve known this all from the start of their journey. That being said, there was still a large chance they could be discovered at any moment… What a seemingly out-of-character way of life, these mythical creatures who were terrifying to him as a child, risking their life to save a member of their family. It sounded quite… human.

Both fae were nodding thoughtfully as they eyed the map, taking it all in, and Ford picked up the parchment to study that as well. The commodore cleared his throat, habitually fiddling with his necklace while he explained, “That’ll give us enough time to follow you and keep Cipher in our sights while he’s in Japan. Once The Illuminati leaves and heads to open water, we’ll be waiting. You and your allies will strike then, and we’ll pick up the pieces.” There was a moment of silence as the three beings thought, each tangling with solutions to variables in their own mind. This just might - by the grace of God, and with a whole lot of luck -  _ actually work.  _ “…Thoughts?”

Ford frowned as he followed the line with a finger, motioning his brother closer after he set the parchment down on table. “This path isn’t in the route of the hunting routes that Pacifica told us they use, that means that hopefully Cipher will be caught off guard. Still… I’m worried about what other creatures might be calling that bit of sea home. We’ll have to see if they can work something out, see if we can get a more powerful force on our side. I wonder if the creatures there are averse to strangers and invaders as much as their human counterparts. If so this could go either really well, or very badly.”

Stroking his chin in thought, the eldest Pines hummed, wracking his brain for information that he had gotten from the siren. “Ikuchi, isonade, shojo, and umibozu... Those are the names that I remember her saying live around this land.” He circled the chain of islands known as Japan with a gust of exhaled air.

He glanced up, seeing the conflicting emotions on the commodore’s face of fear at the fact sea monsters existed, and yet a stubborn resolve to still do potential battle with them.

“I’ve never heard of those creatures,” said Daniel, “and God willing, they don’t exist.” The redhead’s nerves were still shot, and this new revelation of aquatic beasts in the area was definitely not helping, atop everything else that had happened in the past half hour or so.

Stan shrugged, and his wings fluttered gently behind him as if to further illustrate his next point. “Wouldn’t be so sure about that. I mean…  _ we  _ exist, don’t we? Everything else probably does too, then. Better to be prepared.”

Things were heading into existential crisis territory at that piece of sense, and the commodore was fancying a nice bottle of rum more and more with each passing second. “True,” Daniel acquiesced after a pause, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Then God willing, they won’t make our already difficult journey even more  _ impossible.” _

Smiling a hidden sort of smirk, Ford pocketed the parchment with directions as he muttered his thanks. Stan clapped his hands together in a concluding fashion, and the human understood things were wrapping up.

The commodore hesitated in sticking out his hand, but after a moment of indecision, it tentatively was offered. Both brothers shook it, and Corduroy nodded. “Right, then. Well… I suppose, if everything goes according to plan, we’ll never see each other again. Godspeed, gentlemen.”

“Best of luck to you as well. It’s been a pleasure,” Stan offered, quite genuinely, teasing done for now. “We appreciate your help. Although,” he added, leaning forward and letting his eyes flash a quick red, “we’d appreciate you a  _ lot more _ if knowledge of our existence didn’t leave this room.”

Daniel was paling quickly, and that imminent rum continued to look more appealing, once they’d left. “Understood,” he said quickly, and Stan nodded in satisfaction before pulling back to a safe distance again, disguising his wings under clothing once again.  _ As if anyone else would believe me, _ the human thought as he fiddled with his necklace while Ford made his goodbyes.

“Mabel wishes you well, too,” said Ford.

“Give her a warm goodbye, if you can…” The commodore’s next words were barely audible, as if spoken to himself; his timbre and expression unreadable. “She’s similar to a girl I... once knew.”

Sliding on coat and gloves once more, Ford nodded kindly and finally moved towards the door, but then stopped. He turned back to face the commodore once more, looking thoughtful as he spoke, “Sir, you might not understand the favor you have done for me, to help me reclaim the great nephew that is more like a son to me. To return him to a sister whose smile has turned weak and timid compared to when they were side by side. If I could, I would have loved to have gotten to know you more... It seems like we both have plenty of stories to share and much to learn.”

Corduroy had to agree, and was surprised to realize it wasn’t as grudgingly as he thought it’d be. Then, Ford surprised the human even further by bowing deeply to him as he continued, “While the prize you gain from our vengeance seems to be great to you and your men… Remember you have the favor of a clan of fae, the Pines.” He took off his necklace and slid the six fingered pendant off of it, tossing it to man. “If you truly need me, with this you can call me.”

Daniel accepted it graciously, untying the own cord around his neck and slipping the strange pendant on. It clinked against the wood of his cross as he secured the string again in a firm knot, then tucked it all under his shirt.

Smiling, Ford nodded in satisfaction. “I wish you well, ‘Manly Dan’.” The nickname was something that sounded like his brother would come up with, but it sounded so right to Ford as he finally turned away and left the cabin, Stan in tow.

The commodore paused at that, but soon smiled fondly. He moved to shut the door, and then determinedly uncorked a nearby liquor bottle, indulging in a much needed swig. That had actually been his nickname amongst friends, back home in Scotland when he was laird. His wife had used to call him that, dotingly, when the children had gone to bed and they sat beside each other in front of the cozy hearth, in their home. It had been a simpler, happier time… Yes, that nickname had not been said to him in many long years. And maybe it was the rum, or perhaps the fae had put a spell on him, but Daniel felt more at ease than he had in awhile, and he found that he didn’t mind the sacrilege of their terrifying race very much anymore.

As Stan caught up to his brother on the main deck, Ford spoke, “Let’s return to the sirens, we have no reason to remain here any longer.”

Stan paused at that in surprise, speechless, and Ford pulled ahead to the top of the gangway. The young redheaded sailor was nearby, polishing a section of banister, and grinned as they left. “Sealbh math dhuibh!” The twins paused, thinking they had misheard something.

“He’s saying ‘good luck’,” said an older voice, almost wearily, as if used to translating. The three turned to see the first mate there, holding coils of thick rope as he had paused in his passing by; their similarities were remarkable at this proximity, the one difference being that the first mate had a beard similar to his commodore’s, but clipped short instead, and not as unruly. “English, Gil,” the older man chided to the youth before moving on to his destination, and it sounded like a well-rehearsed reprimand that must have been used a thousand times before.

The younger human merely rolled his eyes amicably, obviously used to the indulging but firm treatment, and wished the lords a safe journey in English this time. The sailors returned to their work after respectful goodbyes, and Stan and Ford then left The Rood; there was no reason to dawdle any longer, in Ford’s opinion.

Ford was walking briskly, causing Stan to jog to breach the distance until they walked beside each other again, once more on the docks. “We can always stay the night!” he protested, back to Ford’s earlier pronouncement before they had been interrupted, his voice the slightest bit shaky in his haste. “Head out first thing tomorrow, same time the navy does.”

The six-fingered fae looked incredulous at that, and Stan amended his statement after a moment of walking. “Okay, fine, that’s wasting too much time… But let’s at least have a big lunch? Carla will give us some food and supplies, and we’d give the sirens a few hours to prepare before departing…”

They had wandered through the docks and cobblestoned streets, now out of the city proper and traipsing steadily to where they knew their rowboat lay hidden. The younger twin hadn’t stopped to speak with townsfolk this time, too concerned with attempting to change Ford’s mind.

Stan could hear his niece’s chatter and giggles now after some long moments, just before they rounded a corner to their section on the beach. He placed a hand on Ford’s upper arm so the two of them paused. His last-ditch offer was laid out in plain terms. “We have to thank those humans that have been kind to us… Mabel would want to say goodbye to the first person in a long time who reminded her of her mother.” Which, of course, would be just an added bonus to him seeing Carla one final time. Forever seemed too long to go without one last visit, and he didn’t want his life to be spent seeing her face dwindle into forgetfulness in his aging mind. Maybe it was a bit selfish, but still, it’d be closure for all of them – to say goodbye to this human town that was so strange, yet somehow still familiar to their kind.

"Stanley… I don’t think that’s the wisest choice; it would be best if we just cut ties now, and left.” His eyes were a dull blue with sadness as he clasped his sibling on the shoulder. “I think it would be far less painful for all involved if we just faded into a memory, or even a legend for this port to tell. If we can serve as an inspiration of hope and determination, I think it will be enough. Carla; I think she will be a good leader for this place. To be able to pull the entirety of the town to our aid, against the navy that was supposed to protect them.” He chuckled softly. “She’s one hell of a woman, a human of great caliber. Better than a lot of our kind, as well.”

His brother had smiled at that, and Ford hated to continue, “But… we can’t remain here, we can’t stay with her. She’s a  _ human. _ You know this.”  _ It’s taboo. _ The words were on his tongue, but he didn’t need to say them - Stan knew them, too.

He ran a hand tiredly through his fluffy greying hair. “Besides, I need to return back to the clans and make sure the gifted are all right. Even if I hate the council, I feel I should still protect them... We are a dying race as much as we wish it wasn’t so.” It had been a long time since a fae child had been born, Mabel and Dipper’s generation was the youngest there was, currently. 

As they continued to walked along the coast, Ford peeled off the coat and gloves, letting the spell drop from his brother as well, in relief to be free of the magical and physical strain.

“You know,” Stan began slowly, voice doubtlessly noticing the irony, “I never thought this world would be tolerable. Almost makes me…  _ not  _ wanna go home again.”

Ford hummed in fatigue, and before his brother could figure out if it was an agreement or not, their niece and the siren came into view.

Stan thought of promises, and how the most important ones were oftentimes broken; he didn’t look back to the town when they walked across the beach. His twin didn’t linger, either.  _ Maybe cutting ties it for the best… It’s impossible, what I want. _

The fae felt their eyes revert to normal shifting, and their wings begin to uncrumple slightly from where they were no longer hidden. Pacifica noticed them first, breaking away from the close conversation she had been having with the female fairy, to swim back slightly and wave a hand in greeting. Mabel turned and breathlessly shouted her own salutations, landing on the sand from where she had been floating a few inches above. “I was just telling Paz about things that have been happening the last few days. So! What’s the plan now?”

“Well, it was a little messier than I thought it would be… We revealed ourselves to the commodore in a show of good faith. He has agreed to the plan and will be waiting for our signal, we now have a map that will be the route we take,” Ford explained with a smile, showing the parchment to the siren, though he didn’t let her hold the fragile material in order for it to stay dry. Her purple eyes scanned it quickly before she slid underwater, and faintly the fae could hear the sound of soft clicks as the message traveled rapidly through the waves, to the waiting siren pod just out of sight.

Her golden head appeared once more, flicking water from her ear fins as she spoke, her smile more of a smirk from the progress they were making. “They are ready to move out whenever you are.”

Mabel opened her mouth, expression confused, but was stopped as Ford placed a hand on her head of fluffy thick brown hair. “We will leave immediately; there’s nothing holding us here now." Wide eyes were turned up towards him and he gave a weary smile. “We need to save your brother, Mabel. The sooner the better, right? We still have a long distance to travel if we want to head off Cipher.” She looked ready to pout, or perhaps even protest, but she didn’t. It made Ford both proud and sad; sad that she was forced to grow up all too soon, yet proud that she could put her emotions aside for the sake of something far more important.

As they stepped towards the skid, a woosh of air was the only warning they got before Stan was face first in the sand with a cry of pain and surprise as his wings tried in vain to stop his fall. All four of the assembled magical creatures turned to see the cause… And there stood a long haired human braced with her legs apart, arms crossed over her chest, skirts and apron flapping in the wind…. And missing one boot, the other having been the projectile.

“WELL GOODBYE TO YOU, TOO!”  

Stan swore under his breath, wincing from the impact. He thought he heard Ford mutter a similar word as he was helped to his feet again. Through the grains of sand stuck in his eyelashes, and spitting out a slew from his mouth, he saw Pacifica slip soundlessly into the water until only her eyes could be seen in the shadow beside the boat, should one be looking.

His niece, however, started to have tears well up in her eyes as she left her group to sprint across the beach and pummel into Carla, hugging her tightly around the middle. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” she mumbled over and over, while the human patted her on the head.

“It’s okay, honey,” she said soothingly, and started moving forward, Mabel still attached like a barnacle. Her light pretty eyes took in uncovered their wings and eyes with surprise for a shell-shocked moment, but she blinked and instead soon glared tumultuously between Ford and Stan.

Her reaction was absolutely  _ remarkable  _ \- she seemed to be taking their non-humanity extremely well, and Stanley felt his heart skip a beat without his permission. She was so strong, and smart, and able to take things in stride that would have him reduced to nothing, should the situation be reversed...

Awkwardly, Stan picked up the boot from the sand and shook that out, too. The two girls had trudged over by now, and all four stood in a strange sort of circle. “I… think you dropped this,” Stan muttered uncomfortably, holding the boot out.

Carla snatched it back, but looked in half a mind to hurl it again, turning it over in her hands with agitation. Mabel was standing unglued beside her now, valiantly fibbing a bit to try and keep this as civil as possible. “We… We were, uh, just gonna come see you! I know we all wanted to!” She shot a sly look at Ford, who cleared his throat.

The human remained impassive, crossing her arms with the boot sandwiched tightly in between them. It didn’t look like a comfortable position, but then again, nobody seemed to presently be in one themselves. “Mhm.” She sounded doubtful.

_ “I _ wanted to,” Stan mumbled, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. He was aware that all of the fae’s eyes were still shifting, and the shapes of their wings could be seen ruffling under the backs of their clothes. Not to mention their companion, still slightly hidden in the water near them. He doubted Carla cared, though – just another thing to admire about her. “…We have to go now, though. I’m sorry.”

That didn’t seem to be enough, though, and Stan tried again with a weak chuckle. “And, uh, sorry about not telling you about all… This. Heh.” He gestured lamely to the glittering wings, falling fae dust, and strange eyes.

“Mhm,” she repeated. Carla narrowed her eyes further.

Ford didn’t know what to do… or  _ say  _ in the situation, as the furious woman continued to glower at the older set of twins, her gaze only briefly flickering to the water where she has seen the purple creature slip into. They were standing there, whole selves exposed and wings twitching in a call for escape from the awkward and perhaps even dangerous situation. His voice was a bit shaky, trying to grab a hold of the situation, “My apologies, Miss Carla, but you see… We are-”

_ “Rude _ is what you are!” the human snapped back, and this time the boot was flying at Ford’s face, but seeing the attack garnered a different result compared to his brother; with a powerful beat of his wings, the man was able to avoid the worn piece of footwear by hovering in the air instead.

Looking down, he saw that some shock from earlier that had been repressed now slipped through again. Carla’s own eyes widened as she spoke, “So they  _ ain’t  _ fake. Damn. Figures somethin’ like this would happen to me!”

She turned away hands, running through her hair in frustration. “Ugh, that is  _ it! _ I’m punching that  _ friend  _ of mine next time I see him. Just because I want to; it’ll make me feel better.” Huffing, she turned back towards the Pines and crossed her arms over her chest. “So, gonna go gallivanting off now, aren’t ya? Without a care in the world, you  _ men.” _

It was a strange day. The Pines had thought no human would ever have to know about their true identity, and now here they were, with two reveals in one morning… And each human they’d revealed themselves to reacting strangely. Carla, to her credit, barely seemed fazed, almost as though she had known something was different about them all along. Perhaps she had suspected something unnatural, come to think of it; Stan wouldn’t have fallen for an idiot.

“You… do realize you are talking to some powerful creatures of legend, right?” Ford found the words leaving his lips without his permission, a bit taken aback.

“And I’m the friend and confidant of a homicidal hafu; no one’s perfect,” came the seemingly non-sensical answer with a shrug. Ford blinked in surprise, and Mabel looked similarly lost - Stan played along, though, shrugging.

Then, one of Stan’s hands had reached out, to do  _ what  _ he didn’t really know, but he pulled it back all the same. What good would it do to actually touch her? She was human. Instead, he pointed at the shoe and made it float over with his magic to an almost awestruck Carla, and deposited it into her open hands again. “Just… Don’t go telling anyone.”

Carla snorted as if that was the most ludicrous request in the world, and Stan couldn’t help but quirk a crooked smile. She wasn’t like that, of course. “We’re square,” she admitted, and Stan knew her own silence would be reflected by his, with her secret. He’d remain tight-lipped on her knowing Tad, just as he’d sworn earlier. He’d protect her, and Ford, too, by not giving him more to worry about.

“We’re sorry, Miss Carla… But we gotta go rescue Dipper now,” Mabel said guiltily, changing the subject when it was apparent Stan or Carla wouldn’t reveal what they were talking about. She tugged gently on the human’s skirts to get her attention again.

The human enfolded Mabel in another hug, and Stan cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well… I guess this is goodbye.” His wings stuttered behind him. “For now, anyway,” he added, ignoring Ford’s sharp look to his addition. He swore; he’d send word to her, somehow. That would be goodbye - he could onto this, almost pretend they would meet again.

Pretty changing eyes were a little wet as Mabel dabbed at them in the embrace, though she managed a bright smile nonetheless; positive till the end. “We’ll be fine, I promise!”  _ Well, I hope so, anyway.  _ “No need to worry!”

Stan hadn’t forgotten his own promise; he’d send word some way or another before they left. Now Mabel had made one, too. Carla met Stan’s gaze and nodded once, before, gently detangling from Mabel.

A low sigh finally escaped the woman’s lips as she crouched down to Mabel’s level, taking the young fae’s face in her hands gently as she spoke. “You’re a sweet, caring, brave girl. With a lot of tolerance to deal with those two.” She flapped a hand towards the brothers before continuing, “You look young and act young, but something tells me not to trust appearances. I… if you ever have the choice between ending a life and showing mercy, Mabel... Just remember the decision will follow you for the rest of your life. I’ve seen the results of both.” 

Carla sighed as she pulled the constantly present pink flower from her hair and wove it into Mabel’s instead. “Sorry, it’s a pretty shite gift since it’ll just wilt. But it’s the thought that counts, I guess. You didn’t exactly give me the chance to give you a better one.” 

Drawing herself up again she stared at Stan before closing the distance between them, her lips brushing his briefly before she whispered, ignoring the way Ford had flown into the air in shock and put distance between the pair and himself, “Goodbye you crude jerk, stay safe, but if you can… don’t kill him if you cross paths. I want to hear his voice again, along with yours.”

“I promise,” Stan murmured, a smile wonderingly stretching across his mouth, as if they had all the time in the world... But they didn’t. He felt the grin turned bittersweet, and kissed her once more before gently pushing her away, but still with their arms touching. “I’ll see you again.”

She looked a bit doubtful, and Stan couldn’t blame her. He was a bit dubious about the promise, himself. “I think you got something in your eye,” he joked, trying to lighten the suddenly somber mood in their moment of privacy, and Carla snorted before punching him in the arm as she pulled back.

Rubbing quickly at them until they were dry, she sighed and patted one of his hands that had followed her without his realizing it. He let go, and their fingers unlaced; his hand felt a lot lonelier when he brought it back to his own side and Carla turned away to give a warm goodbye to his brother. She even cheekily waved to Pacifica, barely visible by the boat. Unsure of what to do, the siren tentatively raised her hand back.

Mabel was staring intently at the flower, her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth in concentration, and was snapping her fingers to get some magic going. “You’re blushing,” she told him teasingly, and Stan rolled his eyes as he drew her close and ruffled her hair.

“Trying to make it not wilt, huh?”

“Mhm…” Her right hand touched the flower’s petals, and it turned a golden colour before fading back to its normal bright hue. “There!” Satisfied, she tucked it back into her hair. Stan straightened it, and she stuck out her tongue playfully. “So, you fell for a-”

“Shut up,” he chuckled, floating a few feet in the air to avoid the rest of that teasing comment.

It was frustrating for the oldest fae, being thrown for such a loop; unable to think of a quick answer or action to something so unthinkable as a freaking  _ human  _ and his own  _ brother kissing…  _ Honestly, Ford felt scandalized, but still he held his tongue. He didn’t trust his words at the moment, something lofty and at the same time not very eloquent wouldn’t help his brain accept the fact any sooner or easier. Instead he only gave a nod to the smirking woman as she watched Ford and Mabel sit in the skid, the chains and ropes attached to it growing taut as they were gripped by things unseen in the water. 

Reluctantly Stan floated back down to sit in the skid as well; Mabel called goodbyes as the waves lapped at the wood and made all three hearts hammer in time. However, as they started to depart, pulling away from sandy beach, the boot made a sudden reappearance by flying through the air. _ Flies just as well as I do,  _ Stan thought wrly, heart full of pride and something he didn’t want to admit, or else it’d hurt too much.

It collided with Stan’s chest as Carla called, hands cupped around her mouth to be heard, “For good luck, and to remember me by! Now get out of my port!”

And that’s how the Pines left the young woman: standing on the beige colored beach, wind gently tossing her long and now loose mahogany curls, her light eyes glistening as she wondered what the future would hold for them all… and wearing one less shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: I will be moving to Japan in two months for work, the time difference between emberglows and I will be killer, but we'll try our best. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter.
> 
> EmberGlows: I'm working full-time rn on top of summer courses, so time is a wee bit strapped, but never fear! What did everyone think of these events, eh??? *eyebrow waggles and winks*
> 
> Thanks for all your support, everyone. Comments will cure future time zone woes - plus they make us really happy :D
> 
>  
> 
> **********
> 
> Quick note: A commodore has more than one ship. Dan's flagship is The Rood (which he's captaining), which is separated for patrolling reasons, and this will be used to follow The Illuminati through the West Indies to Japan. The other few ships in his fleet are doing a very rudimentary survey of modern day Australia, called New Holland around that time because of its Dutch explorers. They're too far away to be of any use, but they do exist!
> 
> ***
> 
> ALRIGHT SO HERE IS EMBERGLOWS WITH A LONG-WINDED EXPLANATION OF THE STORY'S EXPOSITION. You can skip this if you want to, but if not, then: Hi everyone! So, we've thrown a lot of timelines and locations at you. This can get pretty confusing (I've gotten some messages about it!), and not a lot of fics outline technicalities, so I thought I'd try something new and just make you a quick "cheat sheet", if it's easier :) Hope this clears things up - I've done a lot of research to make sure everything checks out. Feel free to online map it and see for yourself!! :D
> 
> ***
> 
> So main setting: in case you haven't already guessed, this story takes place in the Indian Ocean and will steadily move up northeast, into eastern Asia. This also takes place in the first half of the 1600s, hence why some city and/or country names are different today than in the story, or names aren't mentioned at all, because they haven't been "discovered" yet!
> 
> Weeks ago, Dipper was discovered by Bill in Ch. 1 on an island in The Seychelles (which are above Madagascar, off the eastern coast of Kenya and Somalia). In the 1600's, these islands were mainly uninhabited, especially the tiny island Dipper was on.
> 
> In Ch. 9, where the pirates lowered anchor by an island to wait out the storm (that made Wendy go overboard), they're in The Maldives. Again, at that time, they weren't inhabited, and they are a bunch of tiny islands located under India, that are northeast of The Seychelles.
> 
> During Ch. 15, when they're in battle with Williams' merchant ship, they are in an open stretch of sea heading northeast from The Maldives to above Indonesia. After they pass that part of Indonesia, they are in the channel that will lead them a bit south to Singapore.
> 
> Meanwhile, Ch. 17 shows the Pines meeting Commodore Corduroy and Carla McCorkle in modern-day Banda Aceh, Indonesia. It has always been a large trading hub, but The Illuminati skipped it so as to not be recognized and outed as having stolen goods.
> 
> As mentioned, The Illuminati is currently in Singapore, which was a very large trading hub. From there, it will sell some of its stolen goods, then move in a general northeast direction, stopping sometimes along the way. As Manly Dan says in this chapter, the last trading port they will hit is Manila (in the modern-day Philippines), which is where Ford plans to infiltrate the crew. From there, it is sailing for some time until reaching Dejima.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hope this all makes sense and we explained it okay!!! If you're still confused and really care that much (bless you), you can map it out online. Let us know in the comments if you have any questions, too :) Thanks, y'all! Stay golden!!!


	27. Goshenite What a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Illuminati reaches Singapore. Time is spent between Bill and Dipper, in a variety of situations - and a particular one involves a new player in the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter's notes, we mentioned the routes being taken throughout the fic by various vessels, and one of you lovelies was kind enough to map most of it out! :) Many thanks to Dragoncat, y'all can find the map here of general geography in this fic, if you're so inclined: http://dragoncatkhfan.tumblr.com/private/144638272811/tumblr_o7glbmOOuh1run5gp

The quietness of the room after the conclusion of Wendy's tale was almost overwhelming, and it took Dipper a long moment to realize his mouth was hanging open. When he finally did notice, he shut his jaw with an audible click, electing to continue staring instead.

Wendy was sitting quietly on the bed, at some point having leaned back against the headboard and the pillows, with her eyes closed. And the fae had always been fairly good at reading expressions, but hers now was quite indecipherable.

Silence stretched on, with Dipper's delicate ears picking up stray noises here and there; the scuff of boots on the upper deck, muted shouts from pirate to pirate, the rapid beating of his heart, and Wendy's own steady breathing.

Eventually, one green eye cracked open and she smirked. "Is my debt repaid, then?"

Dipper blinked. "Y-Yes, of course."

"Good." The eye closed once more and she sighed, her arms stretching up.

The fairy winced at the sound of each popping bone, pausing before tentatively asking, "Do you... really believe I would hurt Bill?"

At that, Wendy hoisted herself up from her relaxed position, coming to sit cross-legged instead. Her elbows rested on her knees, palms upturned, and green eyes opened fully to gaze down at the scars adorning there. She answered his question with a thoughtful one of her own. "You've lived your whole life being taught by your people that humans were bad, right?"

"Yes."

"And do you think that was completely wrong?" At Dipper's pause, Wendy looked up at him and cracked a wry smile. "C'mon, it's all right to say it was kinda true. Us humans can be horrible."

Dipper's wings fluttered against his back comfortingly and he risked a nod. "But you can also be good."

The first mate nodded back. That was how she felt about his kind; her perspective slowly shifting. "Exactly..." A hand, barely shaking, went up to thread through her long red hair - the hair that had grown back on her time spent as a pirate. "Fuck, this is difficult." She laughed breathlessly before continuing. "I feel anxious quite often, Dipper. It's been that way ever since my mum died... And I guess I go looking for trouble, just to bully myself into thinking that I can handle everything." Dipper must have looked disbelieving at her confession, because she smiled sardonically as she went on.  _ "Bill's  _ my trouble. He makes me feel as though I'm flying, too, and when I was young and stupid, I thought that meant I was in love with him. I'd never felt that way before... But I can see now that I was just protective of him." She trailed off, a thoughtful look taking over her features. "But being here, though, with him and everyone else, it's not as bad. I mean, we're far from perfect, but we're kinda like a new..."

"Family." Dipper breathed it out without intending to do so, but Wendy heard him anyway and nodded. The fae's own family hadn't been very traditional. He supposed it was the same for this crew - every human had a story, and every story explained their actions.

"...You really love him, don't you," Wendy asked, voice uncharacteristically small. Dipper didn't need to agree for her to know the answer. She sighed a little sadly before she continued, "Yeah, we all do. Maybe not the same way you're in love with him, but still... We all care for Bill Cipher. And it may be a little terrifying to think about - hell,  _ very  _ terrifying..." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "But we do."

Dipper's worldview was seeming to shift every day now, it seemed, and this moment was no exception. "So you believe I didn't put a spell on him, then? You realize that this is all..." His voice cracked on the last word. "Real?"

Pensively, Wendy's gaze charted across the fae's face before - finally - nodding. That confirmation was like a boost of energy, and Dipper felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'm not saying that you're flawless," the redhead warned, quite seriously, and Dipper nodded his understanding. "Because you'll always be a fae, first and foremost. And so I'll always be on my guard... But I can see now that you'd never do anything to hurt him, and that's all I need to know. So long as you use your magic for us, not against us, then I'm happy.

Dipper smiled, tentatively outstretching his hand. "So... We're good, then?"

"We're golden," Wendy informed him with a wink, taking his offer and shaking once, hard. She didn't think she'd have to inform the fae about how, should that arrangement change, her leniency would as well. Dipper was smart enough to fill in the blanks, after all.

"Your story is pretty amazing," Dipper admitted, blushing and pulling his hand back to rub at his neck.

Wendy laughed, heaving herself off the bed and onto her feet beside it. "Yours is too, kid. And it's only gonna get better now that Bill's in it."

Dipper could agree with that, though old faces still flashed in his mind, drudged up from memories that still left his heart aching with homesickness and nostalgia. "But..." He broke off, but Wendy kindly waited for him to continue. "...Don't you ever miss it all, before... _ this? _ Don't you ever wonder how your old story was written when you left?" She had a family, just like he had. What were they up to now?

"I do, sometimes." Her answer was quiet. Dipper looked surprised at that, and Wendy patted his head in a sisterly way - an action she hadn't done in years. He was inquisitive, and sweet, and smart, too. Just like... "I miss it so much sometimes, that my chest hurts until I don't think I can breathe. But it's for the best. Maybe you were brought here for a reason too, Dipper."

They shared a smile, knowing that some sort of bridge had been crossed today. A new step forward in Dipper’s new life here with them - and both found themselves embracing it.

“So, you dudes are cool now, right?” The soft voice came from the doorway; both heads whipped towards the source to take in the sight of Soos’ round face smiling nervously as he stood there, not daring to breach the boundary into the captain’s quarters. While Soos had a rather large and, for those that did not know him, imposing frame, he could be completely silent when he wanted to be - such as now, for instance, having followed after the first mate when she descended below decks. Worried about fae and human alike, unlike the redhead beauty, the man trusted Dipper completely. Maybe he was too easy going, but he still believed that fate would always make things work out for the best.  _ Destiny,  _ as Wendy had said. 

Still, he wasn’t about to enter Bill’s room; no, not without his permission. He couldn’t help but pull a face when he saw Wendy sitting on the blond’s bed. Chuckling sheepishly, he scratched at the dark hair under his bandana. “You do realize what has happened on that bed, right, sir?”

Wendy made a noise of utter disgust, as Dipper blushed bright red and laughed nervously. "Soos. Why the fuck would you bring that up?!" the first mate asked, leaping far away from the footboard. Soos shrugged, his own flush creeping up, and Wendy made another repulsed noise before moving on.

Dipper, still quite red, coughed once. He did look a bit happy to see his friend though, and quickly changed the subject. "That's, uh, not important... Why'd you come here anyway, Soos?"

"If you're checking to make sure I didn't kill him, then there's no need to worry," Wendy said with a sly smile, straightening her shirt. "For now, anyway."

Swallowing a bit nervously, Dipper still managed to roll his eyes and quip back, "Likewise of me killing you!"

Soos was obviously relieved, though, that the tension between the two had seemed to have lessened up. “Dipper, you want to help me get dressed up for port?” He knew that Wendy would probably just go get changed herself soon and finish up the stock, too, for their hopeful haul into port.

Instantly Dipper was jumping over to him, though he did wince slightly at the reminder of the hangover that was still stubbornly trying to hold on. The fae followed after the large human once exchanging goodbyes with Wendy. They soon entered the crew’s barracks, though these were far different than the poor conditions that most pirates kept. No, the place was not only clean, but walls had even been erected by Soos to divide the place into mini rooms, giving the men privacy and their own little place to retreat to. All the women had their own barracks as well, even if Hectorgon and Robbie often visited for late night liaisons. 

Soos had a simple bed, preferring it over the typical hammock that many others preferred, along with a couple of chests that held his personal belongings. His dressy clothing was still rather lowly compared to many other members of the crew, but then again, Soos wasn’t a very flashy guy. The simple and the less complicated, the better, according to the chubby man. A plain pair of black pants, light brown button-up, and maroon overcoat made up the base of the outfit, while a simple cravat and brown felt hat completed it.

“You look slick, Soos,” Dipper said with a grin once he turned back around from inspecting the human’s belongings. It was something Grunkle Stan said sometimes, and even though the expression filled him with a pang of homesickness, Soos seemed to like the compliment well enough.

The barracks were definitely interesting, and Dipper poked around a bit while Soos did up the last few buttons. No doubt Bill had been at work, making sure everything was in ship shape – literally. Dipper could feel a few traces of the pirate’s magic if he concentrated hard enough, noticing it in forms of simple anti-smell spells to more complicated mechanics that kept the walls, beds, and hammocks in states of repair, defying gravity in order to stay upright.

Soos huffed as he struggled with the cravat, and Dipper couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The man was endearing, and well-meaning, and didn’t look as though he could hurt a fly. It was nice to have a simpler friend like Soos aboard, one that didn’t have a complicated relationship with the fairy, simply appreciating Dipper for being  _ Dipper. _ It was a refreshing change, honestly.

“Bill’s pretty good at that, you know,” Dipper suggested helpfully after another moment of Soos unknotting the tie to try again. “I’d help, but I’m afraid I’d never seen one before coming here.”

Soos sighed softly as he finally pulled the frilly piece of white fabric off and instead stuffed it into his pocket. “Nah, don’t worry ‘bout it, I mean it’s just a costume anyway. This isn’t who I really am, but,” he chuckled softly as he slid a box out from under his bed, “I think the captain looks really nice when he gets dressed up. Regal, I guess you could say, but still has that savage and crazed look in his eyes… Er,  _ eye, _ hehe.” 

He flicked some dust flecks off the top of the box. “Anyway, I brought you down here because I thought you’d like to see where the rest of the crew lived. You’ve explored a lot of the ship by now, too, I figured this would be part of the big tour.” After all, Bill had taken Dipper down to the deepest bowels of The Illuminati to practice magic with the fae in the past. Some things were a secret for even the crew. Opening the box he was fiddling with, he revealed it to hold several blocks of wood and a set of small, different lengthed knives. “And I wanted to give you what I’ve been working on! Kind of a present for you.”

Motioning for Dipper to hold out his hands, the large man placed a beautifully carved replica of The Illuminati. It wasn’t much longer than a common kitchen knife and the details were impeccable - from the railings, the sails, wheel, and to the flag.

Watching the brunet turn the ship in his fingers in wonderment Soos chuckled, “I’m no good with needle or thread, so I got Kryptos to sew the little sails and the flag. He’s a tiny guy and the small hands help with that, I guess.”

The fae looked at the carving in awe and amazement. "You made this... For me?"

Soos nodded, looking more embarrassed than ever, and Dipper found himself thinking that nobody had ever gone out of their way to give him something this intricate and time-consuming. Of course, he'd gotten gifts in the past, but were they as meaningful as this? When the pirates had so little free time as it was, to give even that up and work on something for a being who they were supposed to either fear or hate?

"Thank you, Soos," Dipper breathed out, sharp enhanced eyes picking out every tiny and meticulous detail. "I mean it... It's wonderful. You don't have to give this to me!"

“I made it for you, be kind of a waste to not have you keep it. Most of the crew has some kind of little carving I’ve made for them. I… don’t know much about your past, and we’ve only known each other from a short time, so I wasn’t sure what to really make you. But I thought this might be good enough,” the portly man offered, chuckling softly as he thought about what he had created in the past. Some of the rougher members of the crew had threatened to throw his gifts overboard, but they never did, and Soos was almost certain that they were either in their private rooms or on their person at all times. It was an initiation of some sort; given to all crew members.

“Are you excited for going to port?” the pirate continued. “I mean, it’ll be your first time off ship in a long time and I guess being around a lot of strange humans… They won’t be speaking the language we are right now, either.” Soos’ tone was musing, and his buckteeth stuck out slightly as he wondered what awaited them. After all, with The Illuminati crew, nothing went perfectly to plan and something interesting always happened.

Dipper frowned at that - he didn't like not knowing what others were saying. He wanted to know as much as he could about the human world, and all its customs and languages and variety. Bill had been teaching him bits and pieces... But not very much had sank in yet. The captain was a busy man, after all. "I am excited!" he said truthfully, but couldn't help hesitating. "I'm just... Worried a bit, I guess, that something bad will happen. Bill warned me-" He swallowed here. Bill had warned him quote vehemently, that  _ bad  _ night, about what could happen if he fell in the hands of other humans. "...There's just a lot that could go wrong, I suppose. I am excited though!" he insisted, smiling.

Soos returned it as Dipper handled his new possession carefully. "Thank you again for this, Soos. I'll treasure it. Maybe it's a sign of the new life I've fallen into, right? It's a sign!" Hopefully a good one.

The other chuckled softly as he watched the other practically buzz in excitement. “Well, I’m sure that it’ll be an experience.” Setting the box away, Soos started out of the small room, chuckling as the fae quickly hopped after them. Some of the other crew members were also coming out of their rooms, dressed to the nines, and honestly he couldn’t help but laugh as Dipper froze to look at the men in wonder. After all, he had never seen any of them look like this. Elaborate dress up,of course, but it was still dangerous to think that they were harmless. Just because you don’t see the teeth of a starving dog, doesn’t mean it won’t bite.

Smiling, he urged the other back up the stairs to the deck, seeing Wendy standing on one of the main railings of the mast, looking out over the waves, her fiery red hair being tossed in the wind. Eight Ball was at the wheel, expression firm and forward. The rest of the crew was milling about working on various things, however the captain was nowhere in sight. Dipper and Soos went towards the main mast, curious about what was going on.

Then the door to deck opened with a loud bang; almost immediately, wolf whistles and cheers rang through the air as all eyes turned towards the source. There stood Bill, the blond dressed in a long red overcoat, thick cuffs and lapels of rich black fabric edging the garment. The shoulder cuffs were of the dark fabric as well, with golden thread that swished and flicked in the air. Golden buttons, threads, loops, and chains glittered in the sun as a gold and sapphire brooch sat on his white cravat and equally white flowy undershirt. Wrapped around his waist was a sash made of golden baroque fabric, high black leather boots; a pointed pirate hair sat on his head as the finishing touch, decorated in strands of jewels and white feathers.

"Oh gods," Dipper breathed out, earning a strange look from Soos, hardly aware that he had said it in a high-pitched timbre usually reserved for his native language. His fingers fumbled with the wood carving for a moment, but the fae caught it in time before it dropped, and tucked it more securely in his arms.

Bill rolled his eye towards the crew, accompanied by some other gestures Dipper had come to learn did not mean nice things, and then their gazes met. The fae felt his already quickly beating heart seem to speed up even more as the captain smirked knowingly. He jerked his head to the side in a come hither motion, and Dipper began walking over, suddenly feeling very underdressed.

It didn't feel right telling Bill he looked ‘slick’, like he had said to Soos - no offense to the other humans, but Cipher beat them all by a long shot, in Dipper's opinion. The fae swallowed audibly as he neared, snugly holding onto his new possession as though it was a lifeline. This handsome -  _ beautiful? _ \- force of nature was actually interested in him? What a thought.

Would he look similar in fancier clothes?  _...Would Bill like it if he did? _ That idea made the fairy blush; suddenly, thinking about what Bill wanted and liked was becoming more and more of a priority, for more reasons than one. Dipper definitely felt a bit outclassed and a lot awed as he drew beside Bill, a tentative smile gracing his lips. "You look..." He trailed off, and cleared his throat. "You look nice."

“Nice? I’m insulted,” Bill answered, placing a hand over his chest like he had been hurt, before smirking and giving a small spin, letting his coat flare out in a perfect crescent of flowing crimson. While it wasn’t an outfit that would befit royalty, it was something that certainly screamed quality and taste. However, if anyone took a look at Bill’s glinting teeth; it seemed that no matter how dressed up he was, the human had an almost…  _ feral  _ appearance and aura around him.

His cane was in his hand once more and it made many of the crew a bit wary, keeping their captain in the corner of their gaze and never showing him their full back. If Bill noticed this, he didn’t seem to care; if anything he’d be rather proud of his crew to know not get complacent.

One cerulean eye flickered to what the fae was holding, his interest piqued as he held out a dark gloved hand. No, Bill would never wear white gloves; they’d be ruined before the day was over with blood stains, no matter where he was wearing them. The small ship was placed in his hand in an instant - even Dipper still heeded him, quite a nice thought - and he couldn’t help but be impressed. He knew whose work it was and looked towards Soos and then back to his little pine tree. “It’s a nice little gift, hmm?”

"It is," Dipper agreed, gingerly taking it back from Bill when it was offered. "I was just going to bring it back to your cabin, and change into something more dressy, I guess." It must be nearing time for them to be on land again; the crew was bustling with activity as Eight Ball barked out final orders for the partial cargo they'd sell here.

Wendy affirmed his thoughts when she pocketed her spyglass, calling out, "Nearing port, Captain. Robbie says we're less than a half hour away."

Bill nodded that he had understood, and Dipper stood on his tiptoes a bit desperately to try and see if he could catch a glimpse of the fabled land. When that didn't work, he let his wings take him up a few feet in the air, and vibrated in excitement at the shapes coming into view, with dots bustling about that must be more humans. It was already a bit overwhelming, and he touched back down onto deck, ignoring any stares from the crew, and made to go below. Maybe Bill had laid something nicer out for him, if not he'd stay in this; anything to just be allowed to walk - perhaps even fly, if he could - on land again. The threat of human cruelty still hung over his head, from Bill's warnings... But Dipper was more than ready to explore and learn as much as he could.

“Come sapling, I’ll make ya look presentable,” Bill snickered after he gave a short nod to Eight Ball and slung an arm around the brunet’s shoulder to lead him back to his quarters. “If you’re going to be by my side, you have to be  _ stunning. _ In all ways, not just with basic features, as you usually are.” After all, those wings glittered like jewels that belonged in the coffers of a great empire. And either way, that was only one small part of Dipper; it would be unjust to judge on those appendages, when there was so much else that was beautiful about the lean body.

Running a hand through the fluffy locks as they walked, the captain continued, “You’ll have to wear an overcoat, even if we glamor your wings, they still might brush something and gain attention. They’ll need to be pinned, sadly.” Briefly, he thought back at the collection of insects that Strange kept in glass boxes, in celebration of his travels. Well, that would be a waste in Bill’s opinion, nothing beat a live specimen... Though Dipper was so much more now, odd as their beginnings were together.

Dipper was a bit embarrassed under all the attention, though couldn't help but feel happy at everything Bill was doing for him. The notion of hiding his wings was frustrating, but he understood why, and allowed them a few final flaps in consolation before they entered Bill's cabin.

Laying on the bed were clothes, but these ones made of fine material, and containing far more fabric than Dipper had ever worn before in his life. A green shirt sat by a similarly coloured vest and crisp white cravat, next to a heavy looking coat that Dipper did not look forward to cramming his wings into, but knew it was necessary. Green seemed to be the theme of the outfit, in fact, and Dipper may not have ever seen a pine tree, but he knew what Bill's sense of humour certainly entailed.

Rolling his eyes at all the unnecessary fabric, Dipper gently placed his miniature ship atop Bill's desk for safekeeping, before crossing back to the bed, stripping off his shirt all the while. His wings stuttered and he could feel his eyes flashing almost bashfully as one hand lingered over the shirt - this one without slits ripped in its back. Bill was staring at him with an unreadable expression, and the fae realized he hadn't really been this close to nudity around him in... a while. The pirate licked his lips.

A flush settled on Dipper’s features, all the way from his neck to his ears, and he yanked on the shirt, huffing a breath when it went on the wrong way. Bill laughed as he readjusted it, and Dipper's blush only got redder. "Help me, then," he muttered in annoyance, tone almost petulant, but broke off when the captain actually stepped closer in order to do so.

“For a supposedly deadly powerful creature, you really are a helpless brat when it comes to the simplest tasks,” Bill muttered. While the words might have been harsh, it was obvious that the blond was only teasing, as he pulled the shirt off and flipped it right-side out and then back over the fae’s head.

He let his leather covered fingers run down Dipper’s ribs and sides, too, snickering as he saw a visible shudder roll over the smaller male. “Something wrong, love?” Bill muttered into the other’s ear, as he pulled close to slide the rich green overcoat onto the other’s shoulders. Perhaps he was being too cruel; after all, he was dressing the fae, but his actions probably made Dipper want Bill to be doing the  _ opposite  _ at the moment. A dark pair of pants were put on one leg at a time, Bill sniggering as he tugged the fabric, almost sending the other down onto his ass.

The cravat was wrapped about Dipper’s neck and tucked under the collar of his shirt, an emerald and silver brooch was pinned to it. Stepping back he couldn’t help but smirk; the fae looked absolutely ravishing. 

"You did that on purpose," Dipper grumbled about Bill’s flirtatious movements, tugging at the necktie until the other swatted his hand away. He felt strange, all dressed up in this, with his wings uncomfortably stuck behind him. It was hot, too, in all the fabric. How did humans do this? _ And how did Bill look so good doing this? _

Grabbing a hand mirror from the bedside table, Bill held it up smugly and enjoyed the fae's priceless reaction of surprise. After all, it may seem ridiculous... But he didn't look  _ that  _ bad. In fact, Bill seemed to enjoy the way he looked, and so Dipper found himself enjoying that Bill enjoyed it, too. The fairy’s blush certainly wasn't going away, in any case. Everything felt real and warm now, with the sunshine and new clothes and land only minutes away with new sights to see and new things to learn.

Smirking playfully now, Dipper took the mirror away, hands brushing gently over Cipher's. Their lingering felt electric, for the both of them. "Something wrong, love?" Dipper parroted, the paradigm of innocence, and Bill's one-eyed gaze was positively scorching in response.

Rolling his eye, Bill moved towards the door, looping his arm with the fae’s as they departed, though there was a slightly sour and disappointed look on Dipper’s face at their moment of intimacy being halted. It soon disappeared, however, when he realized that this meant they were getting ever closer to land, and to seeing a port - something that was utterly non-existent in the world that Dipper had known, before meeting and joining the pirates. 

The sun was starting to set and it created more shadows that danced about the ship, however, it almost seemed like fireflies were darting about as the crew dappled in jewels which made flashes of light in the rays of the sun. It made the men and women of The Illuminati appear even more mysterious as they almost floated over the worn wood of the deck, more than used to the bumping and sways of the waves to not be affected by them.

Bill found himself looking for Wendy, wondering where she could have gotten to, she had looked… relaxed, was the word for it when they had passed each other in the hall earlier. But he hadn’t questioned her about her interactions with Dipper. No, he wanted to trust her to have not done anything rash, seemed he had been right too when the fae seemed to be any worse for wear. 

The call to lower anchor was sounded out by the first mate, who appeared in a flash of auburn hair by the bow. She was slipping a pistol securely into her now high quality silk shirt, and the others were similarly arming themselves. It wouldn't do to have their stolen goods stolen in turn, after all. Wendy was in her element here, calling orders to the crew, who hopped to it efficiently, all a little desperate to be back on land.

With a slight bump, the anchors lowered and the ship rocked into its spot in port, springing the crew into action to properly dock. Lines and ropes were strung up along the shore to the hull, and some goods began to be carried off. "Jobs first, fun after," Eight Ball barked off to Robbie and Tambry, who had been trying to sneak off the ship with a few others. Sourly, they returned to work.

Dipper was practically convulsing with excitement, hardly holding still as Bill's face was drawn into concentration when he coated the fairy's back in a glamour. He could hear the hustle and bustle of it all - he was so close - all he had to do was walk down the gangway that was now being lowered, and he'd truly be in the  _ human world. _ And even though night was approaching, Bill had assured him that the city would definitely be busy enough around here.

There were lights peppered in the fog that clung to the shore like a veil, so it was hard to see, but the fae's naturally well-developed eyes picked out buildings taller than trees and as wide as The Illuminati, with vague figures walking along the docks outside. The noise was the most prominent - with voices clashing and clamoring for attention, waves slapping against ship hulls, and laughter coming in snatches from unseen people in the mist. The night was lending to the mystery of it all, and Dipper imagined the city being like a gift he'd unwrap the closer he got to it - revealing its surprises little by little. With Bill by his side.

Speaking of which, the captain himself had accepted weapons passed to him by Wendy and was strapping them in, muttering final orders to her. The first mate nodded and winked to Dipper as she passed by once dismissed. Bill turned to the fae next, frowning thoughtfully as he attempted a glamour on Dipper's changing eyes. The human's face was brought quite close, and Dipper couldn't help but grin widely from the proximity - both to the pirate, and the city just a few steps away.

The captain growled softly as he tried to focus while the sound behind him was loud and distracting, there was also the fact that while he was trying to set the spell in place, Dipper in his excited state had his eyes change color every second interrupting the spell. Finally it worked, but the strain of wrapping the magic to his will on another creature of magic again and again made Bill feel the beginnings of a headache forming. “What we need to buy for you is some fucking glasses one of these days, they’d be easier to spell than your flippy-dippy eyes!” 

“Flippy-dippy?” Kyrptos whispered in confusion with a few blinks before yelping as Eight Ball smacked him over the head to hush him. The dark haired pirate jumped into action, following after the second mate while carrying another crate down to the dock. Already several merchants from the port were starting to make their way over, each wanting first pick of whatever was being offered by the crew of the fine vessel, though the sight of the women made some raise a brow.

Bill hummed softly as he twirled his cane once before starting towards the gangway, pausing when he heard Dipper’s shorter steps following behind him. “Pine Tree, stay on the ship for now. I need to take care of some business and I can’t afford you getting underfoot.” A huff sounded but a quick signal with the captain’s hand had Soos hurrying over to Dipper, for him to keep the fae company during the wait.

As he went down the gangway, the language that filled the air made Bill roll his eye and call down to the merchants in the same, making some of them look impressed, while others annoyed. After all, the captain knowing the language meant that he wouldn’t be easily swindled.

Dipper obeyed Bill’s order to stay put, simply for the reason that he knew nothing of business like Bill did, and didn't want to mess things up and risk exposure of the crew's true nature, somehow. That being said, and even though Soos distracted him by prattling on and on about what he knew of the city from the last time they had come here - which would normally thrill the fairy - Dipper still couldn't help being distracted. He watched Bill haggle and speak with humans he had never seen before, and he watched the sights happening just behind them all. Humans everywhere, more than he had ever seen in his life, moving as dark shapes through the remaining snatches of fog.

The pirate captain was waving his arms around now, and said a biting remark that made the buyers laugh and finally reach for their coin purses. The metal changed hands, and Dipper's eyes may be one colour now from Bill's spell, but their excellent sight still caught a few of the more daring pirates pickpocket the merchants before they swelled off.

"Sorry, Soos," the brunet muttered distractedly, but still didn't pay very much attention. He hated being rude anot not paying much attention, but he just loved all the new senses and information. He loved seeing Bill in new situations, because the human was in his element all the time, at any time. It was inspiring to see, and Dipper peered down at the handsome magician change languages as easy as breathing while he sold more and more, charming people from what seemed like all walks of life to Dipper.

Bill smirked as he felt the heavy weight of the velvet bag in his hand as he finally sold off the last crate to a sweaty portly man with a straw hat, floral shirt and teeth yellowed from smoking far too much unfiltered tobacco. There was a small troll of a boy around the age of fifteen hanging around the docks. It seemed like he was associated with the man that Bill had just finished with, but still ignored the other’s existence as the man bid his goodbyes and attempted to get the boy to follow. He soon gave up, however, and left the pale haired youth behind with a shrug.

Honestly, the captain was a bit curious about this, watching as the boy sat at the end of the dock The Illuminati was against and just gazing out across the water. With a small hum, Bill moved closer, even going so far as to let his boots fall heavy and his cane to clunk loudly with each step of his approach, but still the other didn’t turn to look at him. Frowning, the blond found himself standing directly behind the stranger, the seconds ticking by, until Bill got bored of waiting to be addressed and suddenly leant over to be face to face with the other, a short call of ‘Boo!’ coming from his lips.

But still… there was no reaction. No, the other just looked at Bill with an unimpressed expression. Honestly the captain was starting to feel insulted with this brat’s nonchalance. His lips were tugged into a frown as he briefly considered just kicking the other into the water and laughing while seeing if he could swim or, hopefully, sink. But that might draw the wrong kind of attention, sadly.

They continued to stare at each other silently, Bill’s head upside down and the other’s puffed up elaborate hair almost brushing against the captain’s coat. Finally, the other spoke, “I’ll watch your ship for a shilling, good sir.” Bill blinked his one eye, humming softly as he took in the dress of the strange boy. It was fine clothing, pale blue in color, and his body clearly said little of wanting. He didn’t need money, it was obvious. Then why? And why call money shillings, around these parts? A strange foreigner, with an even stranger accent.

Bill’s inquisitive nature demanded an explanation, but he wasn’t going to deal with it at the moment. Far better things awaited for him to entertain himself with. He grunted and dropped the coin in the youth’s hand, before going up the ramp to hand off the pouch to Wendy to put away before offering his hand to Dipper. “Ready to partake in the wonders of the east, poppet?”

"Yes!" Dipper agreed enthusiastically, after a brief pause to look at the other Bill had been talking too. He didn't know that humans could look so different and... odd-looking. Bill smirked and wiggled his fingers enticingly; Dipper flushed as he took them and was led down the gangway.

The pirates jeered teasingly as he was led off, telling them what they should do with their free time, which caused Bill to do something with his free hand that only made them howl even louder. Dipper had reddened considerably once they reached the end of the small bridge, and Bill watched in amusement as the fairy took a deep breath before finally stepping onto the stones.

"Land doesn't move," he reminded himself under his breath as he took his first steps and nearly lost his balance. Bill crowed at that, long and loud peals that echoed along the docks, and Dipper huffed but joined in, too. "No fair," he said as he stuck out his tongue. "Your sea legs don't affect you at all!"

Bill had apparently grown tired of waiting, for he grabbed his hand and pulled him off at a quick pace, helping balance Dipper as they went along. The fairy could feel his ears twitch this way and that from under his mop of tousled hair, straining to hear each new sound. As they moved further into the city, space became limited and more people cropped up, each going about their lives. Light was found from bright torches and lamps lining the streets, and the city was busy even as night fell in earnest. Dipper could feel his eyes grow wide as saucers as he took in every colour, shape, and sight, hearing music and shouting and laughs and conversations in languages he could only guess at.

It was...  _ "Amazing," _ he breathed out in awe.

Bill made his way through the sea of people with as much ease as he navigated The Illuminati through calm waters. However, he was moving a tad slower than his normal pace would dictate with his long legs and naturally quick gait; the reason being determination to keep his arm wrapped around the fae’s shoulders. The blond wasn’t about to let Dipper out of his sight, or out of his grip for that matter. It would be far too easy for the brunet to just be swept up by the crowds, and lost to him.

They were moving now into one of the main streets, surrounded by food stalls and peddlers crying out their wares in the hopes of gaining the business of visitors of the port. With a small groan, Bill let himself be pulled over by the eager youth to a stand that was filled with glittering jewels. Hmm, the pirate had to wonder if being around the pirates had made the fae develop an expensive taste. Then again, that pretty silver circlet around Dipper’s left upper still remained from when they first met and was a reminder of where he had gotten his nickname from.

As he cast a critical eye over the trinkets, Bill gave a small tsk, running a hand through the brunet’s fluffy locks. “None of these, love, they’re all cheap knock offs. Ugly and gaudy as hell.” Giving a sharp toothed grin at the flustered shopkeep, he continued, “Now tell me, do you actually have anything that is worth half of these faulty price tags?” 

"He doesn't mean th-" Dipper started to insist, but cut off with a sharp gasp as Bill's grip turned into a near vice on his arm. The captain glanced at him in slight warning, then turned back to the seller, smile never leaving his lips.

The man, however, was looking distinctly offended. "They are all worth twice as much as their price tags, I'll have you know!" His English was fluent but heavily accented, all the more obvious from his affronted tone. "You're lucky I'm even asking for that little."

Dipper felt a gentle nudge on the arch of his foot from Bill's toes, and took a second to lick his lips before deciding to play along, at the blond's pointed look. "M-My friend could be right."

With an angry huff and muttering something not in English that made Bill smile even wider, the man scanned his wares and selected one particularly shiny and expensive string of jewels. "This look cheap to you?"

"...Not bad," Dipper said, unable to lie but also intrigued by it. He held out his hand and took the jewelry gently. It felt heavy enough, and was strewn with gems all in varying shades of blue. It reminded him of Bill's magic, and at that thought, he smiled a bit lopsidedly. It'd do well as a necklace, and could even match his wings in the right light.

_ Bill must be more than half-blind if he thinks these aren't worth their prices, _ Dipper couldn't help but think, now fingering a emerald bracelet. The seller was holding up other pieces, brandishing them to the pair with plenty of boasting apiece, all of them different stones and metals and colours.

“Oi, stop your flappin’, I trust my eye about jewels,” Bill growled back at the shopkeep, though he soon switched the other’s native tongue, watching in delight as the expression of fear and surprise came across the man’s face. “Also, you should learn to keep your inner thoughts as that, like your internal organs, unless you’re interested in seeing those on the outside, too?”

There was the gleam of sweat breaking out across the man’s forehead as he fumbled with his words, obviously trying to think of something to rescue the situation and more importantly, himself; finally having caught the sight of the pistol holster and long dagger attached to Bill’s belt when the man subtly moved his coat to the side. However, the richly dressed blond held up a hand to silence him, his smile holding no amenity as he took the blue string of jewels set in gold that Dipper seemed to be smitten with, wrapping it around the fae’s thin throat and clipping it into place. Though its beauty was mostly lost as it was hidden under the high collar of the shirt and cravat, it remained there, gracing the fairy’s neck.

“I’ll pay you what I think it is worth. Three, no more, no less. Square?” Bill continued again, this time back in English as the man took the gold coins in a shaky grasp. “See the pains I go for you, Pine Tree? Oh woe is the fate of me with a greedy youth to look after. Now let’s get something to eat.”

Dipper let himself be led off, chewing his lip. The seller had hurriedly started packing up as they walked away, shaking hands putting sparkling jewels away and wiping sweat from his forehead, clearly desperate to stop for the night.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," the fairy mumbled as he was led along to a quieter part of the marketplace. Bill was pausing here and there to look at clothes and weapons, and Dipper's sharp eyes caught him pocketing smaller things once or twice.

He almost thought the captain didn't hear him, until he looked back with a questioning gaze in his one eye. Dipper took a breath. "Frighten that man, I mean. You don't have to buy me anything either..."

Bill made no comment, simply turning around once more and pulling Dipper beside a stall selling types of fruit Dipper had never seen before, but nonetheless looked amazing. The fae was feeling distinctly uncomfortable and hoped Bill wasn't giving him the silent treatment. "I don't want you to waste your money on something so... ostentatious. For me." His fingers fiddled with the necklace now circling his throat. Truth be told, it was flattering to be given this, but... Dipper felt guilty, knowing that he'd never really be able to reciprocate.

“Hush, I wouldn’t spend the money if I didn’t want to. Also, that man was a sleazy snake. You didn’t understand what he was saying; he’ll be able to make seven of the necklace you are wearing in a fortnight. ” Bill didn’t mean to be putting the value down on the gift, but the other’s reaction made him feel oddly defensive. Would the little brat really not appreciate a gift unless it was given by means as fucking pure as the first driven snow? Bill had absolutely no interest in such wretched things.

Bill crossed his arms over his chest in a distinctly, non-pouting way as he looked over the cart’s fire that had thin splits of fruits and vegetables being turned over the coals made from banana leaves. It smelled good enough and his stomach rumbled slightly as he remembered the fact that he hadn’t eaten with the rush of activities of the day. A quick signal and another change of coins left the fae and captain with hot food in their hands. “Eat up, it’d be an insult if ya don’t.”

Dipper complied, one hand finally coming to join the other and eat with gusto. "Thank you," he murmured as he ate, small bites of the hot food, where is made his mouth water and his stomach gurgle in appreciation.

The two of them were just off the beaten path thronging with people, in the mouth of a small and winding alleyway, where they could enjoy their food in peace. It was good, to have fruit and vegetables again - a rarity on their ship when they hadn't stocked up in a few weeks. Dipper ate quietly, not wanting to broach the subject of gifts and finances again... It seemed to upset Bill, and that was not at all the point of the excursion.

"It is lovely though," he said, licking his fingers once done and pointing to his neck. "You're very kind." Bill snorted at that, polishing off the last of his meal as well.

“I wouldn’t be putting that word and me in the same sentence as often as you do,” Bill answered with a roll of his eye, easily seen despite the dimness of the surroundings. Once they tossed their trash away they moved back into the throng; as they traveled, a few familiar faces moved in and out of sight, as the other members of The Illuminati crew gallivanted about. Bill turned his head as he thought for a moment that he had heard Soos’s voice, but it was soon swallowed up by the shopkeeps again. Shrugging to himself, the blond pulled Dipper into a fine clothing shop.

“Well we need to find some actual clothes for you, after all, I’d like to have my own chest again and not have most of my shirts mutilated like my victims’,” Bill drawled out, not noticing the flinch he had gotten from the fae. He picked up a few shirts and held them up to the brunet for sizing. Having him actually try on the piece would be best… but far too risky. 

A short, young salesgirl approached them and captain couldn’t help but smirk as he knew the look in her eyes all too well as she gazed between the dashing older man and the handsome youth in her midst.

Dipper didn't know why she kept batting her eyelashes so much, but she was pretty. Her hair fell like ink down her back, and she carelessly tossed it aside in favour of starting to make the sale. "Not so often we see such gentlemen in port," she said with a charming smile. Dipper found himself grinning back, and Bill observed with some amusement as she focused her attention on the fairy, figuring he'd be looser with his purse strings. "Shopping for you today?"

"Y-Yes," Dipper said, smiling a bit sheepishly at the stumble. The girl took it in stride, nodding and pulling a shirt off the nearby table. "Well then, you've come to the right place. Our clothes make men handsomer, guaranteed." She flushed a bit at that; her dark eyes flicked quickly to Bill before unfolding the shirt and positioning it towards Dipper's torso, gauging if it fit. "Not that either of you need it."

The fairy could feel himself growing warmer at that statement, too, and heard Bill's low snort beside him. Nimble fingers were stretching the shirt out, now, and paused to pull out a measuring tape; Dipper swallowed, trying for conversation that could be distracting. "You speak English very well, miss."

Satisfied, the girl slung the tape around her neck again and turned away to grab a few more shirts in the correct size, her hands now full of a variety of colours. "You flatter me, sir," she mumbled, her accent still noticeable but not overwhelming. Another glance was spared to Bill, and she offered a quick nod of respect, then rattled off in another language what Dipper took to be a greeting. Bill answered back, and she bowed again, taking away the shirts from his hands to add to the pile.

Dipper blinked when she took the pile across the shop to a counter and began packaging them up, grabbing some pairs of pants along the way. There had to be around twenty there, all made of expensive-looking materials and in a multitude of colours. "Bill..." he began, about to breach the topic of finances again, but the blond cut him off with a harsh look, and Dipper swallowed down the rest of his protest and blushed even redder. It was strange; the fae thought he'd despise Bill for shooting him those looks and making decisions for him, telling him what to do and spending money... but he found himself  _ liking  _ the whole situation more than he should, inexplicably.

“Where should we go next?” Bill mused aloud, eye closing in thought after he took the parcels from the young girl and tucked them under his arm. He could hear the fae shifting next to him anxiously and with excitement that had not yet waned from being on land once more. Well, there should be something going on in the main square, most likely it would be edged by pubs. That meant that most of the crew would probably be in the nearby area as well. Did that matter? Perhaps it did, after all this might be one of the rare circumstances that he and Dipper could be alone. Much more so than was possible on the ship.

Smirking softly at the thought he decided that maybe a nice cultural dinner might be the next best move. Linking arms with the brunet, he led the way back into the streets. It took a little searching and critical eyeing to make sure that the quality was good and the price was fair. 

A quick exchange of words with a greeter and they were seated inside a brightly lit and rather gaudy restaurant. Chuckling, he settled close to his little lover and showed off the menu, having to translate all the items.

Words were blurring together and the smells of so many different foods around them were accosting the fairy’s senses, until Dipper eventually got to the point of being so frazzled where he entreated Bill to just order for the two of them.

Chuckling, the blond did just that, calling over a food server. Dipper was still a bit in awe of how he slipped into languages so seamlessly, but his tone still cut through in every one, making him distinguishable no matter what.

It took some time for the food to come to them, but the pair passed the time by sitting close to each other and chatting. Eventually, Bill just let the fairy be, and Dipper looked around, eyes flitting everywhere to soak it all in. The human was running the fingertips of one hand up and down Dipper's side, and he shivered at that, feeling himself flush.

Dipper’s glances turned a bit more nervous at that, looking out at the other people to make sure nobody was staring, but Bill didn't cease, that same hand rubbing teasing circles into a hipbone. One finger danced closer and closer to the inseam of his trousers, by his uppermost inner thigh… 

The food came then, and Dipper jolted a bit as the server clattered the plates in front of them, and though she smiled, the fairy still blushed even harder.

Bill thanked the server, even if his tone was a little short; he had been delighting in watching Dipper from the corner of his eye squirming and shivering under each heated touch that occurred under the table. Still,  the inviting aroma of the food was enough to pacify him for the moment and the rich color of the red wine that was imported from Spain had a lovely feel across his tongue - a luxurious break from rum. There were several plates in front of them and the blond portioned out food for them both. It was too much, but coming to land and excess went hand in hand with pirates. Kare-kare, chicken adobo, and bistek tagalog were plated, among other classics.

“They say to experience culture, you do it first through the stomach. Pacifier might be able to make many different dishes, but nothing beats food from someone who has the recipes practically born into them,” Bill mused, watching with a chuckle as Dipper tore into the meat. He noticed that fish was something the fae had steered away from.

Taking another bite, Bill glanced out the window, eye narrowing as he watched a pair pass by the plane of glass and away from the populated city area. The large figure that he couldn’t mistake belonged to Soos, and at his side was a girl, brown hair cascading down her back, a little plump in figure. The captain couldn’t help but tilt his head as they disappeared.

Dipper found himself liking wine much better than the rum he'd had before on the ship - more interesting colour, better taste, and didn't burn his throat on the way down. He was well into his second glass when he caught Bill's line of sight, and followed it. "That's Soos!" he exclaimed, voice muffled from the food. He swallowed thickly before continuing, "It's nice he found someone."

Shrugging, Bill began eating again, catching the fae's eye to give him a wink. Dipper quirked a smile back and returned to his own meal, realizing that the wine made it taste much, much better. He even snagged a piece of the best-tasting meat off Bill's plate with a mischievous smirk, popping it in his mouth innocently.

All in all, the night was turning into a good one. Better than a good one, actually - what with the human Dipper could now call his, spending time together away from their duties. It was a welcome reprieve, and Dipper clinked his newly refilled wine glass against Bill's, one foot poking his under the table as he drank.

It was when the other was halfway through his third glass that Bill finally took the goblet away from the fae, hushing his protest with a leather covered finger as he put it out of his reach. “Darling, wine will fuck you up much faster than rum if you’re not careful. It might be easy going down, but the effects are the same a day later. I don’t think you want a repeat of the morning hangover, hmm?”

There was that adorable pink dusting the fae’s cheeks and Bill couldn’t help himself but lean forward and press two quick kisses on each round portion of flesh. “I don’t stop you now and you won’t be able to explore the rest of the port.”

Dipper figured someone like Bill must have a point - he was starting to get a little fuzzy from the drinks, although not as much as that one night. It was a gentle, light sort of glow that filled the edges of his vision, and he smiled up happily at Bill. That was so kind of him, to take care of the fairy, and protect him, and not want him hurt again. Dipper kissed the blond's own cheek, and though his was sloppier than Bill's, neither seemed to mind.

When the server returned with a plate topped with creamy flan Bill took a spoon and offered a taste to the brunet, smirking as he watched. “As for that whore with Question Mark… As long as he returns in the morning for duty, we won’t have an issue. But, if he doesn’t? Well…” His expression was dark and teeth pearly as he tapped the silver spoon against Dipper’s bottom lip with a chuckle.

"Doesn't what?" Dipper asked, trying to puzzle it out with a frown. Bill merely smiled in an indulgent way, but didn't answer, tapping the spoon a bit more insistently. Obediently opening his mouth, the fae swallowed back the dessert and made a noise of appreciation, which earned him a laugh.

It was halfway through his second bite that Dipper's muddled brain clicked. "Oh!" he said through the frosting, eyes widening. Soos didn't... "Oh... Never?" Well, Dipper had never really  _ been  _ with anyone before, either, but hearing it about his friend still made him feel a bit of pity. Loneliness wasn't a feeling he'd wish on anyone.

“Pine Tree, the port is a place for one night stands. One night for sex with a stranger, that gives in to the promises of love being returned, or being paid for it,” Bill clarified, hoping that he had stopped the other’s drinking before he was too messed up upstairs. “There is no place for love between pirates and civilians; even sailors and civilians have strained relationships because of the distance and uncertainty. I’m guessing that Question Mark if only going to spend an evening meal with that creature, then get cold feet and run back to the ship. He’s too kind a soul to sell fake promises or take advantage of someone even if it is willingly given.”

Frowning, the blond took a bite of the caramel topped dessert himself, “Still don’t know how he gets by on the ship so well. The only couples we got are Tambers and Stitch Heart, Pyronica kind of wanders between Hectorgon and Kryptos. Though the latter is also rather spineless when it comes to carnal consumptions.”

Honestly if he didn’t have Dipper at his side now, Bill was certain that he would be fucking someone by this time, about to bloody them up. Not wining and dining like he was with the fae now. Though the thought of fucking still remained appealing...

"You forgot us," Dipper said, smile a bit lopsided. "We're together on the ship too, aren't we?"

Bill's brooding gaze halted and he blinked at that statement, then returned his own grin, and agreed. One had reached up to ruffle fluffy brown hair, gently scratching, and Dipper sighed in contentment, laying his head on Bill's shoulder.

The fairy wasn't an idiot; he knew Bill would be in a similar position - no pun intended - as all the other pirates would be tonight. As the blond had so eloquently put it... "Carnal consumptions," Dipper repeated, rolling the words on his tongue and riffing the ‘r’. He giggled and repeated it a few more times, fairly sure once in his own language, until neither word made much sense.

Polishing off the dessert, Bill's free hand was still playing with Dipper's hair or drifting teasingly down his torso like before. This time, the fae didn't feel embarrassed at all; in fact, his giddiness made him almost blissfully uncaring of their surroundings, though he still loved the city hustle and bustle around them. "I bet you're  _ good  _ at such things," Dipper said, a laugh in his voice, eyes slipping closed for a moment as Bill paid for the food.

He wasn't sure if Bill heard him, for a moment later the pirate was pulling Dipper along by his hand and back out into the street. The fairy let himself be guided along, appreciative of how the fog had dissipated enough for the moon and stars to filter through.

“What, would you like for me to teach you such a skill as  _ that  _ next?” Bill’s voice was low, practically a growl, as he leaned down to murmur it in the fae’s pointed ear while they moved through the streets. They were seeing some sights, but it was fairly obvious that the pair was making their way back towards the ship, seeking other entertainments.

The blond’s hand was never still either; trailing down the other’s side, back, hips, with even a brush against the arm being enough to send shivers through the brunet. Bill was obviously gloating over the ease that he worked Dipper’s nerves into a frenzy - there was a charge in the air, that practically demanded them to fall into each other; one that had been growing stronger since the last time they had been together in such a way. Both knew that tonight would probably go even further, however, and it was all too much fun.

Bill chuckled softly and looked towards the shape of The Illuminati in the distance... Then to the smaller figure beside it. Frowning, he recognized the young man from earlier, still waiting by the ship. Well, he did say he’d watch it, but it was a bit odd for him to follow through, without just pocketing the money and running. 

As the pair stopped before him, the light haired stranger smiled, stretching his pudgy cheeks. “Well, welcome back captain. As you can see, everything has been quiet around your dear ship. Seems like you two had quite the lovely evening as well, in this little port.”

Then Bill felt it, a wisp of magic against his skin… This boy, just who was he? The blond ignored the questioning look Dipper shot him as he motioned grandly towards the ramp onto the ship. “Care to join us for a bit of tea, Pentagram?”

After nodding yes and muttering a thank you, the stranger started up the gangway. Dipper could feel the magic, too, and gripped Bill’s hand tighter when his face began twitching ever so slightly at this turn of events.

Dipper bit his lip, looking back between the two humans. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this... And not just because the newcomer was interrupting their night. There was some other reason the white-haired boy filled him with a sense of wariness; one that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Bill... I don't think-"

He was shushed, gently but firmly, and so Dipper let his lips shut, going back to biting at them instead. The blond went next up the gangway, motioning for the fae to follow. It was a bit harder, coordinating his balance up the narrow strip of wood upwards onto the ship, but Dipper managed well enough, at one point having to grab Bill's hand again for balance.

The stranger - Pentagram, Bill had called him - stood waiting patiently and almost serenely on the deck, like a convict that had accepted death with a clear head, silhouetted by the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Here's another chapter, when will this story end, who knows? It still patters on, hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> EmberGlows: What's date night for these two without a little tension? (Of all kinds!) ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º) All shall be resolved soon enough, though - and I do mean all!
> 
> Thank you for all your support and comments, they are raised into plot bunnies which help this story thrive - a truly noble cause, frankly.


	28. Lepidolite Turn Out the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and tentative ally is gained - but what will it bring for the pair? Nonetheless, the captain and the fairy fall further into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be explicit smut ahead, sailors... Ye've been warned!

The Illuminati was more or less empty, swaying gently on the calm waters of the port, contently resting while the bulk of her crew explored the land. Sentries must have been on a different level, and each of the trio could feel a magic tension in the air, with each of their signatures thrumming in anticipation. Dipper felt wobbly for the second time that night at the transitions, and stumbled a bit into Bill once they reached the deck. The captain's arm went around the fairy's midsection, holding him close by, and Dipper felt grateful for that as he eyed the stranger warily. The youth stood waiting for them to continue, apparently.

“Let’s go to the galley, then. It’s as nice a spot to talk as any,” Bill called, keeping his arm around the fae’s waist as he led the way, the strange boy following behind with a nervous, but at the same time eager expression on his face that he was trying, but mostly failing, to hide. “Tea,” he announced decisively when they entered.

The blond pirate put the pot on the flame after leaving Dipper to sit on one of the benches, being placed opposite of the other youth that seemed to be looking everywhere, his voice soft as he spoke to himself, “It looks exactly the same.”

His pale blue eyes met the fae’s, and the boy flinched, as it seemed that the brunet had heard him. Coughing slightly into his fist, he looked away again. Thoughts ran in a blur as the blond man came back and poured the cups of tea. However, he didn’t touch it, even as the captain and fae sipped their cups. Letting his cup clink against the saucer, Bill finally began, “So…?”

“Umm, Gideon, sir.”

“All right. Gideon. Why are you bothering us?”

The boy paled slightly as he looked down at the table, speaking with that high pitched voice of his, “I’m'a botherin’ you? That wasn’t my intention, I assure you. I was just hoping to speak to you about a certain matter.”

“And that is?” Bill pressed. He was interested, obviously by the way he leaned slightly forward, curious about what the lad wanted, and he could tell Dipper was reluctantly hanging onto every word as well.

Gideon’s answer was indeed surprising. “Well, ya see... it’s about saving my life.”

Swallowing, Dipper glanced at Bill. For his part, the blond was masking it pretty well to the stranger, but the fae could tell he was definitely beyond intrigued. He shifted forward in his seat as well, one hand propping up his chin, the other placed possessively on Dipper's knee under the table. The fae focused on that touch, letting it ground and calm him - he was still on edge.

It was certainly a strange thing to say, and Dipper almost blurted out the obvious - 'But you're still alive?' - but refrained from doing so, noting the way Bill's eye was searching this Gideon's face. He felt a sort of crackle in the air of something not unlike a far off lightning strike, and instinctively knew it was the captain's magic, testing the air.

That's what it was... Gideon had seemed electric, as well. Another natural magic user? Not just a human who pretended to be? But that was impossible.

Hand shaking slightly, Dipper took a sip of his tea, eyeing the humans stare down each other over the rim of his teacup. It clattered in a tinkling sound when he placed it back on the saucer, causing both to blink and the moment to pop. Gideon nodded, and both Bill and Dipper could feel that pulse of strange, unseen energy slide off him.

As a distraction, almost as if sensing his nervousness, Bill's fingers traced around Dipper's knee and thigh. The fae breathed out softly, figuring he should start to get his own magic ready, and tried to gain more control over the still lingering buzz of his mind from the alcohol earlier that evening.

“You’ve got magic - a decent amount of it too - enough to send most people running for the hills. What do you need from me?” Bill mused aloud, giving a small squeeze to the fae’s knee to hopefully ease him. While the power display was a bit terrifying and intense, the blond oddly enough felt no ill will coming from this brat. No, in fact, the white haired boy looked cowed at the words.

“That’s just the problem. I have magic, and that makes me a natural villain in most eyes of the people both here and practically everywhere... All except for The Illuminati and The Equimose, two pirate ships that seems to do the impossible.” Gideon took a breath, steadying himself as he remembered the man that he had parted ways with earlier. Little did his father know that this was most likely forever - and little did Bill know that he had traded earlier today with the very man Gideon was leaving behind, if it all went well or otherwise. “I don’t have a teacher and that’s… becoming a problem. My magic is reacting violently with my emotions and I’m eventually goin’ to get caught or end up killin’ someone. My magic is different than the faith healers of these parts and my family obviously isn’t originally from here, neither.”

Dipper tested the words on his tongue, knowing Bill was thinking it all over. "So..." He began tentatively, hoping this wasn't overstepping his bounds. Gideon looked at him, an unreadable look there although was that a twinge of fear? Dipper took a breath in as Bill patted his knee soothingly, encouraging him to continue. "You're looking for a teacher?"

There was a long pause, wherein Gideon looked back and forth between the other two, and when no other words were said, he finally nodded.

At that confirmation, the fairy felt... conflicted. On the one hand, magic was volatile and uncontrollable, and everyone who had it should learn from a teacher how to utilize it properly. He knew that from his experiences with his tutors and Ford back home. But on the other hand, he still didn't completely trust this stranger... And, even though he hated to admit it, this meant he wouldn't have Bill completely to himself anymore.

Licking his lips, he glanced at Bill, a bit guilty for that selfishness, but not enough to keep quiet from saying the obvious. "Captain Cipher doesn't stay in one place. We wouldn't stay here for you."

“Oh I know; I’m asking to go with you. Staying here would be my death, but becoming a pirate and joining you… Slightly less so,” the youth countered, crossing his arms over his chest slightly in defense of himself. “Also, _fae,_ I think you can teach me something as well.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bill was leaping over the table and lifting the smaller boy up by the throat, eye narrowed in suspicion as he demanded, “How do you know about him?” Gideon gagged in his grip, twisting and twitching, but not quite struggling, most of his body going into survival mode with the need for air. It was only when the other’s face started to go blue and Dipper protested, tugging at his arm needily, that Bill dropped the boy.

Gasping, Gideon slowly righted himself, but didn’t get up, rubbing at his bruising throat with a wince, flinching more so under the order to answer. “M-my apologies, I was meaning no offense-” He trailed off, clearly seeing that Bill wanted answers. “Well, ya see, there’s another part of my magic that’s a bit different. I’m psychic... but only to a degree. Not to the level of reading minds at will or nothing. But I _can_ see snippets of the future. That’s how I knew where to find you at the docks, and how I know all about the lost fae Dipper Pines.”

Dipper reeled at that information - at the very use of his full name, from a stranger, a _human_ \- and stumbled back, one hand jolting out to grip the side of the table, narrowly avoiding the tumble down. He was breathing heavily, erratically, almost working up to a panic... Bill had said he'd be better off dead if other humans found out about him. Bill had said he'd be take away by strangers and outsiders. Bill had said they'd do _experiments_ on him, and _hurt_ him, and _Bill had said-_

"Shh, Pine Tree," the captain murmured soothingly, standing beside him to rub his back in a calming motion.

The fairy's wings were jerking desperately now - Dipper could feel them straining against the back of his shirt - as if they were trying to fly him away, right here. He was acting silly, he knew, Bill would never let anything harm him... But still, the knowledge that Gideon possessed was simply _terrifying._

But Bill would protect him… Wouldn’t he? Bill had promised that he would protect him.

Dipper fought to slow his breathing, during which Gideon hesitantly stood and opened his mouth, but didn't get a word in when Bill barked at him to shut up. The white-haired boy pressed his lips together, shifting his weight until Dipper finally calmed down enough to not feel as though he needed to escape.

When he could breathe again, the fairy jerked his head up to meet Gideon's gaze. "F-Future?"

After a moment's hesitation, eyes flicking to Bill nervously and back again, Gideon nodded.

"How..." No, not the most important question. Dipper tried again, voice strained. He could feel his heart still race. _"Why._ Why did you see me? ...What do you know?"

“Well... I can see potential futures, ones that can come about by a single choice made that day. Usually I will see around five possible futures for a single day… everyday.” His expression became slightly pained, and oddly Bill felt - what was it - _pity,_ perhaps? What would it be like to live such a life? All the possible outcomes rattling around in your head incessantly… and worrying about each and every choice you make, to try and steer towards the most optimistic one. He frowned slightly as Gideon continued. “Actually, all but one vision I saw today ended with me dyin’ by your hand, Cipher.”

Bill stiffened a bit as the boy went on, “Anyway, I saw Dipper a month back, but with the wings and you two talkin’, I didn’t get too much from it. Just who you were and, well, _what_ you were. I knew if I had a chance of survival, it would be by you two. I don’t have much to offer... After all, relying on my visions would be more a hindrance than an asset, since they can be inaccurate.” He took a breath, obviously trying to plead his case, “But I could do something, and I know I’ll be the youngest on board this ship, so maybe like... a friend? I might be a really shitty one, though, seeing as I never had one before.”

Dipper laughed once, lowly and without humour, when Gideon was done and waiting for the verdict. He met eyes with Bill, who was looking at him in concern, hands still soothing on his back. Slowly, the fae lifted himself back into a standing position and nodded he was all right, prompting Bill to step back slightly so he could face Gideon head on.

"A friend," Dipper repeated, voice unbelieving and almost incredulous.

The boy swallowed, but nodded; Dipper wondered what type of life Gideon must lead in order to come over here and ask this of them. Especially if what he said is true, which Dipper strongly suspected, where he could easily die by Bill's hand. Though, the night was still young, and Bill was rarely predictable... Even Dipper didn't know how this would turn out.

Humming thoughtfully, Bill stroked his chin as he took the sight of Gideon in. One glance was spared for Dipper, as if asking his opinion, and though the fairy was flattered, he also trusted Bill's judgement. _When had that happened?_ "...Your ship, Bill." Captain's decision.

A small hum came from Bill’s lips as he stepped forward, circling around the youth like a bird of prey, his cane tapping against the wood as he thought over his decision. It was an interesting situation and if things went wrong, there were several solutions. Finally, he stopped before the white haired boy. “I’ll give you a chance, but one toe out of line and you’re overboard... or worse, got it?”

There was a hasty nod and Gideon looked hesitant yet relieved, as he continued to listen to the blond’s demands. “You will train with me, and if I feel I can’t do anything with your powers, then I’ll shove you onto Strange. Obviously you know who he is. Do not bother me with your visions unless something dire may occur. You’ll have to prove yourself like every other member of this crew. You will have to be useful. You will have to kill. You don’t? Then you’re dead in their place. Got it?”

Another rapid head bob that swayed Gideon’s hair answered in a nod.

Against his better judgement, Dipper still felt a sinking in his chest as Gideon thanked Bill profusely. The captain brusquely went over logistics, idly picking at his nails the whole time, jutting out a hip to make his holstered gun painfully obvious. Gideon wasn't a fool, and agreed to everything that was said, from having to prove himself in all types of ways to bunking with the crew.

Hands still shaking slightly from the turn of events, Dipper began to collect the forgotten tea on the table. Some tea had been spilled from the commotion earlier, and with a muttered spell, the liquids vanished. He caught Gideon eyeing him in an intense gaze, still nodding along to what Bill was saying, but Dipper ignored it to instead bring the dishes back to the galley kitchen, leaving them in the proper place to be washed by Pacifier later on.

Turning back around, Dipper caught another glance his way from the stranger before Gideon's eyes flicked back to Bill, and the sinking feeling intensified. His buzz from the earlier alcohol remained, but it seemed subdued now, only making things more confusing and frustrating to think about. He was frazzled from how this night turned out, and as Bill continued speaking to the new crew member, the fae slipped silently out into the hallway outside the galley.

A few more minutes passed before Bill brushed into the hallway; he didn’t let Dipper speak. Instead, he pulled the fae with him back to his cabin and closed the door after them. A low sigh escaping him, he kicked off his boots and laid back on the bed with a huff. “Little shit is lucky… in a lot of ways. But screwed over in many others.”

Feeling more than seeing Dipper’s confused and cautious expression, the blond continued, “He’s not lying; none of it was untrue. I placed a truth spell on him the moment we met back on the dock. He doesn’t have the experience to have taken it off, either. Kid’s practically an albino under that dirt, too. He could’ve been killed for many reasons before now. He’s a freak enough for my crew, if he doesn’t kill himself.”

Cracking his eye open, he saw Dipper’s pursed lips and frowned. “What’s the matter, Pine Tree, think I’m too trusting? I’ve got plenty of other eyes and ears watching him. Strangely, I feel like he could’ve turned into a real nightmare of a creature under different circumstances growin’ up. Though I might turn him into one with bein’ in my crew, at least he’ll be on our side.”

Dipper made a noise of agreement, humming shortly, but didn't say a word. It wasn’t his place, really. Bill would handle it, keep him safe. He got ready for bed, stumbling only a little as he went to lock the door and kick off his shoes. With a sigh of relief, Dipper yanked off his shirt and felt his wings finally uncrumple and feel air once more. His cravat stayed itchy around his neck, but he ignored it in favour of the freedom his wings had again.

Of course Bill, always two steps ahead, would have placed a truth spell on Gideon, without anyone else noticing. And be that as it may, with Bill taking him in and using him to gain advantage in other ways, Dipper still felt conflicted. Maybe it was the feelings of inexplicable jealousy that still lingered, or maybe it was the wine still in his system, but he sighed as he stretched out on his stomach beside Bill on the bed.

His wings flitted thoughtlessly in the air above where he lay, and he murmured into his pillow, "I trust you, Bill. If you think this is the right decision, then I trust you." Dipper wearily closed his eyes, limbs relaxing as time went on.

Bill inwardly mused about Dipper’s hesitance towards Gideon... Was it because he was human? Or perhaps a magic user that needed Bill? Jealousy; envy? There were too many variables and he wondered if Dipper had ever been with someone around his own age to spend time with. He seemed pretty comfortable with the older pirates, after all. He hummed softly as he reached over, gently massaging the base of fae’s wings as they flicked in the air.

“Pine Tree, are you worn out already?” He was teasing, though perhaps he should see to it that the fae be more sober from now on, especially with what he had in mind.

A happy sigh slipped past Dipper's lips when Bill kneaded out his back, stretching out his wings and rubbing lightly at the wing roots in just the way he liked. "Worn out? I may be older, but my body’s still younger than yours," Dipper reminded him dryly, and Bill chuckled as he continued. A yawn came out, probably not helping his case of being awake and sprightly, but it felt all so good.

"Not tired," he insisted between breathy exhales as Bill continued so nicely. "Just... I feel like Gideon ruined our night. You were supposed to take a break from all your magic and captain stuff and just... _be."_

Callused fingers tugged at the gossamer of his left wing, and Dipper felt boneless. He almost felt like he was floating, too, all lingering thoughts of everything else just slowly slipping away. The fae turned his head to the side on his pillow, holding Bill's gaze, feeling his own eyes shift in their normal state, the glamour on them now gone. "Are _you_ worn out?" he asked teasingly.

“Me? Who the fuck do you think I am?” Bill countered, smirking as he watched Dipper relax under his touch, moving his hands lower as he started to sit up to reach better.

Dipper let out a little whimper when the captain’s fingers moved just right along the base of his wings, and Bill wanted to hear it again. “But maybe I’m rubbing off on you too much… Now you’re caring about your own _satisfaction_ more than saving the life of another.” The blond was teasing, of course; after all, two could play at that game. Even if his comebacks were much darker and held more shade than the lighter fae.

"I don't care about myself more," Dipper protested in a grumble, pouting. He couldn't pretend to be mad for long though, especially when Bill smiled knowingly and began pecking gentle kisses from the neck down his spine.

Each vertebra got attention, with Bill nosing between Dipper's wings as he continued down, and the fairy's eyes slipped shut in near bliss. Speaking of _rubbing off..._ Dipper blushed at the thoughts he was having, and as Bill moved ever lower down his back, he broke off the contact by sitting upright and facing the captain.

The one blue eye was almost completely unnoticeable from the blown pupil inside it, and Dipper took a breath, feeling his heart stutter and then speed up in his chest. Leaning forward, he hesitated for a moment, gauging Bill's reaction and asking for a wordless sense of final approval, before letting his lips touch the other's. It was sweet and chaste; Dipper reddening, but still letting out a pleased noise, when Bill gripped his upper arms and gave him more.

Bill hummed softly after the kiss, pulling the fae closer to himself. Soon enough, he found himself laying on his back on the bed once more, with Dipper straddling his waist. Seemed the other was much more excited than he had thought, as well; still, as he watched how flushed Dipper was and the adorable way he was panting - like the cabin was suddenly too hot and their clothing much too constricting - he had to wonder aloud, “Do you even know what you are doing, Pine Tree? Do you know the ins and outs of how to move with another man in this way?”

 _Ins and outs…_ "N-Not really, Dipper admitted in an embarrassed sort of squeak, flushing scarlet now. He was so adorable; Bill mused that he could just _eat him up._

And sure they had already had _that_ night together, of course, but that was barely a taste of the real thing. Bill cocked his head slightly as he watched the other’s wings vibrating in the air. The glittery dust fell from them gracefully, covering both of their skin. What did Bill know about fae mating?

Dipper might act young and naïve in this world so foreign to him, but he knew that there were more years under that smooth face than most guessed. Still, he suspected that Dipper was still rather young for his kind regardless. Dammit, there were still so many questions that the captain wanted to ask, but the fae was still so tight lipped about the subject.

As for the fae himself; well, Dipper never figured he'd be in this position - _literally_ \- and with a human, of all creatures. And if he had ever entertained the idea from his time spent aboard the ship, Dipper had always imagined it wouldn't be his decision, honestly. Even though that thought was certainly _intriguing_ now, having Bill push him around and take care of him, while taking care of other things, whether the fae desired it or not-- ...Dipper felt himself get hot all over as Bill craned his neck up for their lips to meet, almost bruising in intensity.

Now that he had gotten to know Bill better, become an _equal_... The thought was _intoxicating,_ knowing that things that couples did could finally happen to him.

The fae placed a lot of stock in relationships, especially with the dwindling population of his homeland... But, apart from that, it was a very _personal_ thing. Rarely did his kind find someone they were willing to do... _Things_ with. It let someone else see them at their weakest and most vulnerable; embarrassing by most means, and humiliating if taken advantage of in that regard.

And yet now, here Dipper was, willing - _oh so willing_ \- to trust Bill and take this step forward. He'd been destined for scholarly pursuits, after all, and witnessing the loneliness of Ford's life only made him more sure that he'd be alone for the rest of his days. But leaving that all behind and wanting to do this...

"I figured you... Could teach me?" It's a pleading sort of murmur when the kiss breaks off, with Dipper still embarrassed at admitting his weaknesses. Breaking off to bite his lip and look down at Bill, nervousness and excitement and everything else was caught up in his rapidly shifting eyes.

Gentleness was not in the human’s nature; no, not in the least bit in his dark, tattered soul. However, there was something about the brunet that would make him take this sort of thing slow; so different from his past partners, where it then had been fast and brutal in all aspects of the words.

He lifted a hand up, pulling on the end of Dipper’s cravat; he was tempted to go for the wrong end, so that it would choke the brunet with a single tug instead. _It would be so_ effortless, _and the fairy would look so_ beautiful _as his breathing flickered away, face reddening, all from_ my _hand…_ But Bill held himself back, letting the white silk fabric cascade from the pale throat and to the floor, where it joined the fae’s abandoned shirt. There would be a moment for rougher play another time, after all.

Skin now bare, the blond let his fingers move and lightly dig into Dipper’s pale flesh with a smirk, hearing the gasp that was brought from the other’s lips as he turned the caress into a sharp rake of his nails across the sensitive nubs on his chest. That necklace was still around Dipper’s throat, but Bill didn’t bother removing it; no, he had much better things to do.

“Things feeling a little tight, love?” The fairy moaned in assent, and Bill licked his lips. Smiling proudly, the pirate noted how Dipper’s trousers were already pulled taut between his thighs and his head was tipped back in abandon. “Want to help me out, too?”

"Yes," Dipper gasped out, and the captain felt a possessive twinge of arousal when his request was carried out so immediately and _obediently._ Long trembling fingers fumbled with unknotting Bill's immaculate tie, until the knot was finally loose enough to pull the cravat over his head. The fae was rewarded by another teasing pass of Bill's hands over his chest, and made a strangled sort of noise when the touches were forced to stop as he pulled the pirate's shirt up and over. Bill's clothing joined Dipper's in a tangled bundle on the floor, and the fairy was lost for words as he drank in the sight of Bill's now bare torso.

Dipper splayed his hands, still cool from the brisk night air but finally starting to warm up in the heat of the cabin, over a toned and tanned abdomen, breaths like pants - filled with _want_ \- as he traced hard muscle. Bill could snap him like a _twig_ without straining himself, and the thought was oddly more than acceptable to Dipper; this human was powerful, far more powerful than Dipper, in _so_ many respects. It made the fae feel awestruck, as he knelt there, just taking in the remarkable person he could now call his.

"Beautiful," Dipper breathed, not even aware he had voiced the thought aloud until a long moment later, when Bill was tracing the jewels adorning his neck. The captain dug them slightly into pale skin, and Dipper’s eyes fluttered from the thought of how they might feel pressed in deep around his neck... He shivered as the blond's thumb passed one sapphire to press into the brand, possessively, and Dipper didn't need to read minds to know that Bill's thoughts were focused on.

Trousers were shed quickly, though both men found it to take too long, and soon fell back into each other. “Beautiful,” Bill murmured this time, echoing Dipper’s sentiment, as one hand ghosted over the tip of the fairy’s hard cock, now revealed. Dipper gasped at that, and Bill could tell he still felt some discomfort and perhaps self-consciousness as well… Though over what, Bill hadn’t the faintest clue. His Pine Tree was gorgeous, and did things that caused Bill’s own arousal to become nearly painful. Privately, the pirate vowed to fix Dipper’s slight nervousness by fucking the fairy _so hard_ that he wouldn’t be able to think at all.

It was so strange for the human, laying under the fae that stared at him, with an expression so heavy with emotions that Bill never imagined someone would look at him with… At least when they were not being tricked by the charms of a sun-kissed mystery of a man. But here Bill was, and oddly for the first time in many years - perhaps for the first time in his life - he felt what might be a whiff of contentment. Sadly, Bill inwardly wondered if that little trace was all he was going to feel, even when this all seemed to be going right. Was there something else that was dark, curling in the blackened corners of his mind?

He wasn’t sure and for the moment, he pushed the thoughts aside as he moved his hand from the fae’s chest to his back, pulling him down fiercely to lock lips with Dipper once more. As the brunet was distracted, Bill’s magic moved through the air, grabbing something from the nightstand and bringing it closer. The vial of oil snapped into his free palm and he uncorked it quickly with his thumb, letting the freed liquid swirl around his fingers to warm it.

Those fingers moved to the fae’s entrance, swallowing his sound of surprise as he pressed the first one in. Bill’s rings glinted strangely in the subdued candlelight, catching and almost reflecting the light on Dipper himself. It was a lewd sight, but one of the fucking best that Bill had ever seen yet - his darker, slicked fingers burying themselves eagerly in the one place he had yet to conquer.

Dipper's eyes screwed shut against the completely foreign sensation, and involuntarily he seized up with a hiss of air through gritted teeth. Muscles grew taut and his wings stretched out to full capacity instinctually, causing Bill to shush him gently and whisper coos of comfort against his lips. The human's finger paused, but still remained where it was despite Dipper's clenched form, and it was only after a long drawn-out moment of further kissing along the fae's neck that the fairy was finally able to gradually relax once more.

It was a strange feeling, but not necessarily an unwelcome one, after all... And he _trusted_ Bill. He _wanted_ to do this. After one blue eye scanned Dipper's face to check for any last vestiges of resistance, and finding none, Bill began moving his hand further inwards.

The fairy bit his lip to keep the sounds in, shifting a bit to try and get more comfortable. This was far more intimate than he had ever been before... And a wild unprecedented thought crossed his mind of how this very same index finger had murdered people before, from pulling thousands of triggers. He choked out a breathy little laugh at the strangeness of it all - the complete _irony_ \- though it soon turned into a moan when Bill licked a long stripe dominantly along his jaw.

A second finger traced the outer edge of the entrance, teasing him before slipping in ever so slightly, and Dipper found himself far more eased than earlier, growing accustomed to it all, and even starting to like it. A twinge of pain from the stretch still caused Dipper to grimace, but his arousal rendered that discomfort almost meaningless within seconds. His eyes blinked open slowly, though they were shifting in and out of focus, as if Dipper was already too far relaxed to try and concentrate. Bill's blond halo of hair was bobbing in and out of his line of sight; the human pressed hot open mouthed kisses on his chest and shoulders and neck. And when the second finger finally breached his entrance in earnest at a near tortuous pace, pressing upwards, Dipper's teeth let his bottom lip go in order to brokenly cry out the human's name instead.

The sound of his name being called in such a way made Bill’s blood rush downwards and his whole body want to jerk up in place of prodding fingers... However, he forced himself to remain focused on his task. He was going to keep going slowly; one wrong move and he might accidentally hurt the fae and scare him off. Where would that put them then, back to square one? That would be the worst outcome - no, fast and hard trysts would come in the future.

Bill wondered ludicrously why exactly their bodies could fit together to begin with, considering they were from completely different species. _Eh, whatever..._ He was going to be grateful to whatever fucking gods decided to play mishmash of parts when they created the many beings wandering these worlds.

He moved his fingers in a rhythm for long minutes, scissoring and stretching, but also searching a little deeper, interested in seeing what he could find buried inside of his little lover. His ears were trained on each little sound the other made, and the pirate was enjoying his task in making the other’s pale throat his canvas to paint red, purples, and blues with his mouth. As Bill abused the skin with his teeth and tongue while the brunet writhed against him, it seemed Dipper hadn’t even noticed a third finger had entered him - apart from a whimper of discomfort -  until they pressed as one against a little spot.

“Now _that_ was a lovely sound… Wonder if anyone heard you, Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice was deep with strained desire, as he broke away to breathe heavily against Dipper’s collarbone.

The thought should have filled Dipper with dread, and though he flushed in embarrassment at the idea... he couldn't help but entertain it. He wondered if anyone _had_ heard him, if everyone in the entire ship, port - hell, the entire _world_ \- knew what Bill was doing to him right now; how he had gained the upper hand in such an intimate way. And Dipper almost _wanted_ everyone to know - wanted them to understand that he was Cipher's now, and that the human was his in turn. It was a strange sort of possessiveness, wherein he wanted both complete privacy and yet outsider understanding.

But still... The idea was embarrassing. "S-Silence spell?" he begged, managing to stutter it out in between pants of breath that were steadily increasing in frequency. Someone else eavesdropping on him in such a vulnerable position was almost squirm-worthy; his entire way of life from his homeland rebelled against the notion. He knew he was too far gone to even attempt magic at this point to perform the spell himself, now that Bill was causing Dipper to almost see stars already, though they'd barely started. _What was he even doing that was so amazing?_ Dipper only vaguely knew, but truthfully didn't care; he just _never_ wanted it to stop.

The blond hummed, drawing out the suspense between kisses and suckles, his lips notched right in the hollow of Dipper's throat, causing delicious vibrations in his Adam's apple. Dipper shivered. "Please..." He'd be much louder without fear of being caught in the act... But he trusted that Bill would take care of everything. _No need to fear, not with him in charge..._

In truth, there _was_ a silencing spell in place the moment they had entered the room, however Bill didn’t really see the need to tell the fae this. At least, not at the moment. After all, it was a rush, was it not? Having Dipper so reliant on him; not knowing the answer but still trusting him enough to let himself go completely… The idea of the rest of the world knowing their place in Bill’s eye, how they’re seen as far lower in his interests than his former captive. Dipper was _his,_ especially in this moment.

A keen forced its way out through Dipper’s lips as the human thrust his hand harder into him, angling upwards and curling almost harshly. And suddenly, the next few strokes inside him were rougher and Bill began to bite down amidst the sloppy kisses, reducing Dipper to a babbling mess, eyes growing glassy at how fantastic it all felt.

Bill’s teeth dug a bit too deep into flesh and blood met his tongue; with it, a new sense of excitement flared inside them both. It was a struggle for the pirate to make himself ease his jaw off, and press more apologetic kisses to the small wound as Dipper whined unwittingly in the back of his throat. The fae was, of course, more fragile than his past partners and may not appreciate the splash of vibrant color on flesh like he did... _At least not yet._

His fingers still continued to press in and out, quick and precise, but it was becoming obvious by the curve in Dipper’s spine and the vibrating of his wings that it just wasn’t enough. Bill felt desire pool in his gut, and hardening right where it felt best. Groaning softly, Bill grabbed the bottle once more, trailing it over his cock quickly, before growling low in Dipper’s ear, “If you’re ready, then ride me... You’ll pick the pace then.”

Dipper moaned at the silken promise in the words, that low timbre of desire and lust. Here he was, being given control but still being told what to do, and it all felt so _good_ and was such a great balance, that Dipper felt a tickling in his eyes, as though he could break down and start sobbing from the pleasure at any moment.

"R-Really?" the fae asked, disbelievingly, because old habits died hard and permission still had to be earned - at least in some respects.

Practically purring his assent, Bill pushed in his hand brutally hard one last time - causing a deep shudder in Dipper’s frame - before drawing it back. The fairy mewled at the absence of pressure there now, hips shifting impatiently. He could feel Bill smile against his cheekbone, and as he drew their mouths together for a kiss that was rough and real, the captain lined Dipper up above him, tip nudging there so teasingly.

A shaky exhale left the fae when he broke off to breathe, and looking Bill square in the eye, he braced his kneeling legs and started moving downwards. _I’m actually doing this…_ A million thoughts swirled in Dipper’s head, like the candle flames flickering around them, and though he felt nervousness and trepidation… Looking into Bill’s gaze was more than enough. His entrance met some resistance, and Bill decided to take pity on him by surging upwards, after an impossible moment of holding still. The resistance broke and then Bill was closer to Dipper than he had ever been before - the fairy had Cipher _inside_ him... _I’m actually doing this._

There was a sense of finality about it - as though the pair was balanced on the end of a needle, about to fall off, unable to go back now that this point had, quite literally, been breached.

Crying out and trying to acclimatize, Dipper hardly registered Bill's curses and mutters, though each note of the human's voice thrilled him, especially as words of praise slipped out amongst the rest. His arousal was more evident than it had even been in his life, and the thought of movement - with Bill all around him; _inside_ him now, too - was more than enough to let Dipper shiver in pleasure.

“Fuckin’ shit... All right, good.” Bill’s voice was breathy as he felt the other deliciously twitching all around him. He was sorely tempted to break his promise about letting the fae pick the pace, because he desperately wanted to flip their positions and just drill into the literally magical body underneath him. However, keeping the other’s comfort in mind, Bill’s sharp inhales through his nose was slowly causing him to calm back down slowly.

It was obvious that Dipper was kind of in a world all his own - with eyes not in focus as they switched colours in time to every movement of his ass - so Bill let the other recover for a bit, rocking his hips slowly and gradually. Subtly moving, he made it so that each slight roll of his pelvis was embedding himself deeper into the heat of the fae.

“How you hanging in there, love? Too much?” It was a grunt, slipping out from gritted teeth as he fought to control himself. Honestly, Bill wasn’t even listening as much to the answer as he should have. But, to be fair, it seemed as though they were both reduced to mere babbling and moans more than anything else, during this long awaited moment of bliss.

"Oh, _fuck,"_ Dipper whined when he lowered himself another inch, and found he couldn't go any further. Bill made his approval known, both for the fairy’s cursing and position... and at that moment Dipper felt like one of the most _powerful_ people, on all worlds.

Breaths stuttering as fast as his speeding heart, the fairy rose up a slight bit, before lowering back down. Bill was gripping his ass, and Dipper could feel the restraint of him holding back. "So much," he said, then repeated it breathlessly a few more times. "N-Not enough..."

It was slow and it was exquisite, though almost tortuously so, the way Dipper began to bob up and down on Bill. Each time gained some desperation, and each noise escalated as well, until Dipper was finally bouncing in earnest, begging to hit that sweet spot inside him every time. “I… I need…” Moaning wantonly, the fairy's hands didn't seem to know what to do, from playing with Bill’s chest, to threading through Bill's hair, to tracing the human's scars and planes of muscles with an almost detached devotion that bordered on _worshipful._ Because he might feel euphoric now, but it was always Cipher who was the most powerful - _always more powerful; anywhere he went._ Bill was making him feel this good... It was _Bill_ all along, it had always been _Bill,_ it should always be _Bill._

When Dipper's hands wandered down their bodies and reached for his own cock, though, Bill pried his hands away from where they were to secure his wrists and stop the touch from happening. Dipper huffed at the restraint, hips jerking a bit slower now, despite what he wanted, tiring quickly from the exercise. "Bill..." he whined in want, in protest, in things he couldn't even name; a beg evident there, and thank the gods Bill heard it.

“New rule; don’t touch, unless I say so,” Bill growled softly, his teeth bared in the candlelight that had been magically provided once the cabin started to darken from the setting sun long ago. There was a keen of protest that only made the pirate chuckle. A pirate, a pillager… That was definitely was what he was doing, _robbing_ this creature from something he could never reclaim. Taking control, even in the most intimate sense. Even if virginity was a far too inflated title and topic in his opinion when it came to making decisions, it was still Dipper - and now he’d be his. Who the hell cared if the prince or princess dabbled before marriage, or fucking little Mary Sue next door dipped her hand in sweet honey with another? Bah, it was stupid, but there was no mistake that his Dipper really was a virgin. _His_ virgin… Though that label really wouldn’t apply for much longer.

A richly tanned hand kept the wrists easily, while Bill’s other moved to rake his nails hard along the boy’s spine, between where the wings sprouted from his back. He rocked his hips up hard into the fae and, huffing softly in frustration from the odd angle and pace, he felt the last vestiges of his patience finally slip away.

 _That was it._ The next moment Bill had flipped them over, fiercely, yet carefully to avoid crushing wings. Now on top, the pirate could continue his conquest _just_ as he desired. Hips moving quicker and deeper than before, aiming perfectly. Dipper was letting out precious little punches of air with each thrust, and Bill knew he’d found the proper angle in his brutal pace that made the fairy moan. Bill’s voice was breathy as he managed to speak, painting promises and taking what was rightfully his. “A _treasure._ I’m making my claim on it. On you, Pine Tree… Oh gods, you’re _mine._ Now and forever; a pirate is greedy... You’re something that I will _never_ share with another. _I’ll slit their fucking throats if they even try.”_

Dipper whined at the promises; Bill was murmuring them as dominantly and possessively as if they were commonplace laws. Meanwhile, he was binding himself farther in every way, hips alternating between slow pushes and brutally fast pumps into the fairy. "Yours," Dipper agreed, not even sure if it was in the right language or if he was thinking it or saying it aloud anymore, "Yours, _y-yours."_ His heart was pumping at the mere _thought_ of Bill claiming him, here and now, hot and decisively, let alone the reality as the pirate took what Dipper was giving him. The onslaught of words gritted out through Bill’s clenching teeth made Dipper feel small and loved and taken care of and slightly terrified but not caring because it felt so _good,_ having the notion of Bill even _considering_ to kill someone, just for the one he loved.

Words were getting near impossible to say now, though Dipper heard each and every one Bill told him in exceeding clarity. The fae's hands had been released and he was fisting them in the bedsheets under him, to avoid touching himself - _just as Bill had ordered._ He was craving more touch, more words, more orders, even, more Bill... More _everything._ He wanted to please; he wanted to be lucky enough to get pleased in return… And if that pleasure came from agreeing and submitting, then _gods,_ Dipper would take it. Pupils were blown wide in shifting eyes that now switched from looking up at the ceiling, to finding Bill himself.

And, upon his gaze latching onto the human, Dipper moaned even louder. The other looked positively _obscene,_ pounding into him like nobody had ever done before, one hand hot on Dipper's upper thigh while the other traced along the fae's bare chest. Dipper could feel his wings twitching behind them, under his body, without his control, but he didn't care; instead he focused on Bill as best he could, and the incredible sensations only he was allowing Dipper to feel.

Finally, Bill’s hand trailed to wrapped around that one part of Dipper that was abandoned, where it stood hot and heavy between his thighs, right above where Bill was rutting him open... The reaction was instant, as the fae threw his head back with a cry. It wouldn’t take long now; it was obvious to both of them, as their movements became more haphazard and desperate. The captain was groaning softly as he continued to beat down and into the warm flesh laid out ever so prettily underneath him.

A few more stuttering movements and finally he could feel Dipper reach his climax; pupils blown wide, eyes shifting colours frenziedly, crying out Bill’s own name with his wrecked voice cracking somewhere in the middle. With a muttered curse, Bill had to thrust a few more times before he too spilled over, shouting Dipper’s name in turn; though his was more of a possessive snarl.

Dipper’s already opened eyes stretched even wider as he stared blankly into space, still caught in blissful aftermath as Bill finally stilled, noting with an animalistic kind of pride how Dipper let out such soft noises from being filled.

Still, while his muscles twitched and shivered in contentment, the blond moved to collapse to the fae’s side. Huffing softly, Bill pulled out - causing Dipper to mewl at the strange sensation - and blew his bangs out of his face as he lay beside the fairy.

Soft trilling noises were escaping Dipper, halfway between purrs, as he stayed spread there where he was, hips and other limbs still twitching from the aftershocks. His eyes slipped shut after a long moment, unable to keep vision when it all became too much overstimulation, so although he didn't see Bill lying beside him, he certainly felt that. His pelvis was sore, his entrance felt sticky, his wings ached from being stretched to capacity, and he could feel the small wounds littering his neck and torso… yet, at that moment, he had never felt more wanted.

Dipper then felt those slow traces up and down his torso, paying attention to his brand and necklace, and he heard Bill’s pants eventually even out to normal breaths once more. His own breathing followed suit as he gradually came down from the high, though Bill's touches kept his skin buzzing with energy, keeping him ready for more if they both wished. Dipper, for his part, was certainly ready to do _anything_ Bill allowed him. They had all night to themselves, and that fact made the fairy shiver in anticipation.

Coherence came back to him in gradual stages, and when he finally opened his eyes, Dipper was mainly worried about how silly he must look. Losing himself over something like that, for his first time... He had probably made a complete fool of himself. "Thank you," he whispered out to in a voice like a pilgrim to Bill anyway, who guided a hand to his mouth to tenderly kiss the knuckles there, puckered mouth smiling.

Shifting, he became even more aware that the after effects might not be as fun as the act itself, but after he was done blushing harder, Dipper tilted his head to the side to catch Bill in another kiss. The pirate threaded his hand in Dipper's hair, tugging slightly to get him into the desired position, and the fae whimpered into his mouth as he complied instantly. Teeth tugged on his bottom lip, and it was then in a moment of startling clarity that Dipper realized he truly did love Bill, or was at least starting to, flaws and all. _Don’t I? I want to love him..._ "You're mine, too," he breathed against Bill's mouth as they separated a long moment later. "I want this... I w-want _you."_

The human sighed softly at the confession, unsure how else he should respond. He had been hungering for that answer before and honestly, it overjoyed him that the fae felt that way. And more or less of his own free will, it appeared. Still... there was that strange and foreign stirring in his gut again, as he wondered about what the future might have been like for Dipper. The boy had alluded to having a strong distaste towards his home sometimes, but would it not have been still better? Far grander than living with murderers that enjoyed what they did, far too much for almost any species to exhibit... Far grander than choosing to be Bill’s.

Bill kissed back passionately, not letting his inner thoughts become revealed. He reached up after to move the fae’s bangs away from his forehead, so that he could press his lips to the astral mark. “A part of me still wishes that you didn’t, love. But the rest says fuck it... I _adore_ you, Pine Tree. You’re mine.”

They lay in the bed, still being gently rocked by the waves that moved The Illuminati towards the shores and then back out to sea; travelling towards a future. With a satisfied Dipper tucked proprietorially under his arm… This was definitely where Bill belonged, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyrulehalfbreed: Sorry for the long wait, here is another chapter in Dipper and Bill's life, what awaits them next? Is the end of their journey together coming closer?
> 
> EmberGlows: Hi all!!! We come bearing gifts of furthering the plot, and smut, too - please accept them in forgiveness <3
> 
> Anyway, this has been a long and unintentional hiatus! Both of us authors apologize. Hyrulehalfbreed moved far away for work, and EmberGlows is busy busy busy with school and work. Plus, the different time zones don't help, either! Nonetheless, we're committed to finishing this story until the bitter end - but please realize that, because of circumstances, updates will take longer than our usual times in the past!
> 
> Thanks so much for your understanding, and all your kudos, bookmarks & comments! You make this story easy to continue, from all your much-appreciated feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you lovelies want to find us on tumblr, both our usernames are the same as on here. Hope you've enjoyed! :)


End file.
